Light of Love: Red Moon
by Hollie Daye
Summary: Serenity is a princess who longs to become a Senshi; Endymion is a prince who wishes to be a commoner. Legend fortells that their union will destroy the Silver Millennium. Fate will bring them together.
1. Prologue: Fallen on the Sun

Greetings! Welcome to the prologue for my first Sailor Moon fic, Light of Love. This story, as the summary suggests, takes place during the Silver Millenium. I don't want to give away too much of the plot, but I do promise that all of your favorite goodies (the Senshi, Princess Serenity, and Endymion) and baddies (Beryl and Metallia) will make their appearances. The story is essentially about Endymion and Serenity, how they meet, and how it effects everyone around them. Since I'm setting up a LOT of plot (which will hopefully support a trilogy, in the long run), several of the first chapters will be about the other characters in the story.  
  
Just to let you know, I'm drawing most of my influence from the manga, but not exclusively. If something doesn't make sense, please submit a review and let me know. I intend to edit and revise the story once it is complete; I plan to iron out inconsistencies at that time.  
  
I would like to invite new readers to give this new twist on the Silver Millenium a try. I promise, it won't be painful! ^_~  
  
As always, I absolutely love feedback. Please review! ^_^  
  
Hollie  
  
The Light of Love: Red Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Warning: the prologue is a bit gruesomely descriptive, so it may not be appropriate for the squeamish.  
  
Remaining author's notes are located at the rear of the prologue.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Prologue: Fallen on the Sun  
  
"You may be a queen," the man hissed at his wife, "But you will never have my throne!"  
  
His deep voice resonated and bounced off of the vaulted ceilings of the great hall. The echo collided with silence in the cavernous throne room. The attendants standing in massive hall flinched at his statement. The man sat upon a vast crystalline throne, his deep red robes draping around his large sitting form like a bloody shroud. The golden crown atop his head sparkled as the rubies, emeralds, and diamonds caught the light of the roaring flames encompassing the room. His orange, fiery eyes glared upon the trembling form of the woman crumpled before him. Her finely manicured nails--red talons, really--clutched at his royal slippers. The long strands of her pitch black hair cascaded over her shaking shoulders, pooling about her on the hard black floor. Her own black royal robes spilled across the tiles.  
  
"I meant no harm, husband!" the woman sobbed. She squeezed her hands around his feet, as though clutching them for dear life.  
  
"Your false sincerity will get you nowhere!" the king grumbled, kicking the woman violently away as he stood. She tumbled backward down threes steps and onto the surface of the main floor. There, she gripped the ground, scratching at it with her painted fingers. She did not want to look at him, but as she heard his steps move downward and to her left, she lifted her moistened yellow gaze to follow his form.  
  
The king walked toward two guards who held between them what appeared to be a prisoner. Along with his dignity, this man had been stripped of nearly all of his clothing. The skin of his pasty white back had been broken in a crisscross pattern, the welts swelling with now dry blood. His arms were a patchwork of bruises. The fresh purple swells overlapped the muted yellow fading of previous beatings. The hair of his chest had been seared from the brandings he had endured. An array of melted, distorted skin made his torso appear more like manipulated leather than the flesh of a man. A series of cuts and bruises littered his thighs and calves. Permanent rings, laced with blood, encompassed his ankles. His feet, although presently wrapped with dirty linen bandages, had been bleeding thoroughly, as evident by the trail of blood that indicated his treacherous journey from the dungeon to the throne room.  
  
The king's cheeks crimsoned with rage as he looked upon this man. He violently grabbed the matted, dirty hair of the prisoner and forcefully lifted the man's drooping skull.  
  
The woman on the floor stifled her cries, eyeing to what degree the man had been destroyed. A trickle of dried, red blood, originating from where his right ear had been, ran down the side of his face and down his twisted neck. His beautiful face was now a mash of features. Her eyes widened in horror as she gazed upon him. His once perfectly pointed nose was marred and crooked. His high, perfect cheekbones were now smashed, the hollows no longer distinctive but cavernous and bloody. His round lips were broken and split. Fresh blood oozed over cakes of dried blood and ran down the corners of his mouth. The bright, vibrant green of his eyes was muted and lifeless. A collection of bruises and cuts, matching the mess of other sores that riddled his entire body, covered his once handsome face.  
  
The woman shuddered and covered her sobs in her hands. Horror racked her body, causing her to tremble and quake. The tears, which had previously been for her husband's benefit, now spilled from her yellow eyes in a torrent. They splashed onto the dark, hard floor beneath her. As she realized her plight, her quaking form shook and heaved. The sour taste of bile flooded into her mouth. She swallowed it, with her sobs, back into her stomach.  
  
The king eyed his wife's shaking form, a look of satisfaction spreading across his round, full face. His yellowed teeth sparkled in the firelight encompassing the room. The orange of his eyes glittered with pleasure.  
  
"My men have improved him, no?" he sardonically hissed. He turned his crowned head toward the prisoner. He had always hated the perfection of the Lunarians, and this man, or what had once been a man, was the perfect example of those qualities. Although the king would never confess it, much of the damage done to the Lunarian had been caused by his own hands. "Do you approve of my handiwork, Linnaus?" his gruff voice whispered softly.  
  
The beaten man blinked hazily, his vision swirling around him as he attempted to focus on the large, wide form before him. His eyes lifted slowly, resting on the king's round, gluttonous face. His lids lowered as he swallowed back the metallic taste of his own blood. A hint of saliva moistened his mouth. A faint silver glow penetrated from the center of his forehead, just above the bridge of his nose. The glow materialized, forming an upturned crescent moon of silver. As the man opened his drooping lids again, his eyes sparkled. The fat king before him stepped back slightly at the sight of the moon symbol.  
  
Linnaus' eyes wandered around the room with delirium. He attempted to hold onto his senses, but the sheer torture of the past few days invited him to retreat into the inner depths of his mind. The man knew that he was in a perilous waltz with the darkness that fed upon his soul. He squeezed his eyelids shut tightly as he attempted to clutch onto the last traces of his sanity. In a flash of brilliance, as bright as the silver crescent that kissed his forehead, Linnaus saw every moment of his long life flash before him. All of the emotion, the love, the joy, the sorrow, the anger, the jealousy, and fear, now enveloped his senses. He remembered everything. He had lived and loved. He realized the moment when he had fallen from his pillar of hope, sending him on a one-way trip to his tragic fate. He had come to this dismal planet as a favor to his cousin, Queen Serenity, and his lust for another queen had betrayed him to everything he had ever held dear. Now, on the edge of his mortality, Linnaus was overcome with clarity. His desire had twisted and contorted his soul. He could hear the familiar sobs of the woman sprawled on the ground nearby. She was the one who had turned his soul black with the lust for sex and power. A calm came over the Lunar man as he realized that her sobs were not because she loved him, as she had once proclaimed to him as they lay naked in their adulterous bed, but because she feared her own demise.  
  
The man smiled in amusement at this epiphany. Although Queen Serenity could have never guessed that this would be her dear cousin's fate, Linnaus cursed the Moon Queen for sending him to this horrid place. He had once been a great nobleman and diplomat, but now he had lost so much that he could not even support himself on his own swollen and bloodied feet. He wished he were bathed in the light of the Moon Kingdom's throne room, the brightness piercing through the shadows. Linnaus longed to see his cousin one last time. He wanted to be on his own planet, surrounded by the love he had always taken for granted.  
  
The hope he wished for poured into him. Even at his darkest moment, Linnaus found the strength he needed from his homeland, the Moon. His crescent symbol glittered as his body was filled with a great power. His voice, which had been dry before, burst from his lips. "No matter what you do to me, Nefar," he told the king, a glint of defiance dancing in the green of his eyes, "My queen will avenge my death. She will send you and your entire kingdom of pathetic swine kicking head-first into the fiery pits of hell."  
  
The king's face, ruddy from his earlier rage, paled slightly. His mouth hung open in surprise. This man, who had beaten, starved, and tortured for days, dared to mock the great king? Nefar's orange eyes narrowed as the anger boiled within him. His rage seemed to ebb Linnaus on, who's laughter now echoed throughout the large chamber. With each chuckle, the silver light at the center of Linnaus' forehead danced and glowed brighter. The king growled and shielded his gaze with his free hand. Casting a final glance at the horrid moon symbol, King Nefar spat at the prisoner's forehead and released his hold on Linnaus' tangled mane of hair. Linnaus' face fell forward, his chin digging into his chest.  
  
"If you didn't notice," the king hissed, motioning outwardly toward the flames engulfing the room, "You already are in hell!"  
  
Linnaus stared downward, the glow on his forehead fading slightly. His vision hazed. A woman with silver hair, twisted into two buns atop her head, appeared before him. Her soft, pink lips turned up in the corners. Tears welled and spilled from her wide blue eyes and poured down her rosy cheeks. At the center of her forehead was a golden crescent, much like Linnaus', which betrayed her identity as the Queen of the Moon. His glassy gaze watched this woman as she blinked repeatedly and cried for him.  
  
So intent were his eyes upon his queen, that Linnaus did not notice King Nefar walk back up to his crystalline thrown. He did not see the despicable king, as dark with hate as his queen was aglow with joy, grasp the finely adorned hilt of a heavy sword. Linnaus did not hear the curdling screams of the woman on the ground, who pleaded with Nefar to stop. He did not notice the look of satisfaction on Nefar's face as he pointed the tip of the sword at his own bloodied, beaten form. As the flesh was pierced with the plunging silver of the blade, Linnaus smiled. No longer did he care that the sticky warmth covering his flesh had burst from his own pierced heart. No, Linnaus had already found his solace in his remembrance of his Queen.  
  
The two guardsmen let go of his arms, his body sinking into his own blood on the floor before him. The life drained from him slowly as the red oozed from his chest. He blinked his eyes, which now clouded and filled with vibrant, grateful tears. His gaze stared toward the crumpled form of the aghast woman with the ebony hair; however, unbeknownst to her, he had ceased gazing upon this world. As one final gasp of air escaped his lips, he uttered, "Thank you, Queen Serenity."  
  
His lifeless green eyes stared at the woman in the black robes. A look of satisfaction kept his bruised lips upturned into a smile. The woman's stomach clenched. The sound caught in her throat. As she forced the air from her lungs, she let out a scream of such anguish and fear that the attendants in the room shuddered.  
  
"How dare you, Nefar! How dare you!" she wailed. She slammed her clenched fists into the shining black tiles beneath her. The edge of her hands tingled painfully, but the queen no longer cared.  
  
"No need to worry, my dear," responded her husband, wiping the blood from the blade on his own crimson robe. He turned, the fire of rage dancing wickedly in his eyes, "You will soon follow your lover's fate."  
  
The queen's yellow eyes widened. The tears ceased to spill across her now pale, horror-stricken cheeks. As though she had suddenly remembered herself to be a member of royalty, she sat up and held her head high. "You wouldn't dare!" she said. Inside, she was still a bundle of raw nerves, but externally, she had grown stoic and regal.  
  
The king returned to his vast throne and sat down. He placed his ring laden hands on the sculpted dragon heads of the chair. Satisfaction flooded him, painting a smile across his face. "Now, we must dispose of this carcass," he declared lightly. His right hand casually motioned toward the crumpled, bleeding form that had once been Linnaus. The two guardsmen, who had brought the prisoner to the throne room, now stepped forward to drag his lifeless body to the crematorium. Nefar's eyes danced with glee as an idea flashed in his head. "Halt," he ordered. "A normal disposal is too good for this scum. We will deposit his corpse-- unaltered and unceremoniously--on the Moon. Let's see if his precious queen will be able to save him then..."  
  
"You can not do that, Nefar!" his wife squeaked. "You can not leave his body to rot on the Moon...his soul will not be at peace!" Even the worst criminals were given at least some sort of death rites. The queen dreaded to think what her husband was prepared to do with her body, once she lay lifeless in a pool of her own blood. She closed her eyes to the revolting thought.  
  
"Perhaps you are right, my dear," he stood and paced in front of his thrown. He held a ringed knuckle to his plump lips. He glanced to the jewel on his forefinger, a swirl of green jade and blue turquoise catching his eye. He moved his hand, admiring the craftsmanship with which the ring had been cut and polished. It had been an heirloom, a gift from a king of the Earth long, long ago. As the Nefar stared at the ring, another flash sparkled in his orange eyes. "We will not give Queen Serenity the satisfaction of finding her cousin's body on her own soil." he declared, "Linnaus' corpse will be disposed of on the Earth."  
  
The horror creased his wife's face. She, like all others, knew of the precarious relationship between the Earth and the Moon. Millennia of mistrust and superstition, pinched with centuries of warfare, left the bond between the planet and its moon on unleveled ground. Even when the Earth and the Moon were in an alliance, as they were presently, the relationship was strained. If left to dwell on the Earth, Linnaus' soul would not find peace. Furthermore, if his body were discovered by the Earthlings, they may accuse the Lunarians of trespassing. If his body were discovered on the Earth's surface by the Lunarians, as the queen assumed was her husband's desire, warfare would most likely follow. The queen regarded her own dismal fate. If her body was also deposited on the earth, no one would come to avenge her death. Anger sent a surge of warmth into her face.  
  
The guardsmen nodded to the king as they each took hold of an arm and dragged Linnaus' body from the chamber. His head fell backward, revealing his lifeless eyes to the rows of attendants he passed. Linnaus' feet smeared a trail of thick, fresh blood across the tiles as his heels dragged across the floor. The queen winced as she watched the form of her dead lover disappear. She may have manipulated the gullible man, but even she was aghast at how far poor Linnaus had fallen.  
  
"Now my dear," King Nefar was uttering. The queen turned her ebony head, her yellow eyes facing him. "We must decide how dispose of you."  
  
"Nefar," she whispered, "Please, please, I love you! I would never do anything..."  
  
"Enough of your pleads!" Nefar boomed. He grasped at the hilt of the sword that had sealed Linnaus' death and leapt down the steps with a stealth never seen in the fat king. He held the tip of the sword threateningly in his wife's face, much like he had hovered it in front her lover's chest moments before. "Perhaps I should cut out that lying tongue of yours," hissed the king. "Death is too dignified for a whore like you!" With a flick of his hand, he threw the sword across the room. The metal of the blade scraped across the dark tiles before finally slamming into the wall and clinking to a halt.  
  
At the rear of the great hall, the large, opaque double doors creaked as they were forced open. A slight, faint light cascaded into the room, followed by the shadow of a young girl. The child entered the great chamber and closed the huge door behind her. The king, along with all of the attendants of the court, turned to the back of the room. Even the queen, who was still situated on her knees, turned her head to take in the vision behind her.  
  
The girl had long, midnight black hair, which drifted behind her as she walked into the room. She wore a uniform of gold and red, which hugged tightly to her frame. Her short, thigh-length skirts glistened as she walked forward on her booted feet. The sound of her steps echoed in the cavern. As she walked resolutely to the front of the great hall, she paused before the queen, cupping the woman's face with a gloved hand. She then cast her orange eyes upward, the anger creasing across her youthful face.  
  
"Welcome home, Orleana," the king said dryly. He motioned to the woman on the ground before him. "You are just in time to help me decide your mother's fate."  
  
The girl's eyes twinkled angrily. A lump of worry formed in her throat as she glanced to her left and noted the large smear of blood on the floor. Obviously, she had missed the punishment met out to another of her mother's lovers. Her mother had often taken men in her bed, but the rage she had noted in her father's face was greater than she had ever seen. Looking defiantly into the eyes of the king, she asked, "What do you plan to do, father?"  
  
Nefar frowned. He had requested that Orleana return from her studies on the Moon, but he had never suspected that she would arrive back so quickly. He scowled at the sailor fuku she wore, hating it for its association with Queen Serenity. As he ran his gaze up her form, he noticed moon-shaped pendant around his daughter's neck. Growling, he grasped at the trinket and waved it in his daughter's face. The chain pulled taught and cut into her skin of her neck. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, releasing it forcefully. The pendant fell into the folds of the gold and orange bow at the center of the girl's chest.  
  
Orleana clutched the golden crescent between her fingers and scowled at him. "It's a transporter," she told him. "I am not strong enough to teleport by myself, so Sailor Mercury gave it to me. I can use it to return back to the Moon."  
  
The king laughed. "Well, you can throw it away! You are not returning to the Moon. Your mother's delusions are over, and you will not become a Senshi. And anyway," he muttered, "Once I kill her, I will need your help here."  
  
The girl's gaze glanced from her father to her mother. As she noted the fear in her mother's tearstained face, she came to grips upon the altercation she had interrupted. With a strange twist, Orleana realized that she held her mother's fate in the palms of her hands. Although the princess had never had much affection for either of her parents, she could feel the dread pitting in her stomach. Her mother had never been affectionate, but Orleana regarded the queen with more respect than she did her father. He had always hated and despised his only child. Had she been born a man, she suspected that the contempt and indifference he had dealt her over her sixteen years would have been replaced with respect and, most importantly, love. Her mother had once told her the horrid story of her birth, when the king had nearly plunged the blade of his dagger into his newborn daughter's chest. Had the midwife not told him that the queen could no longer have children, Orleana suspected that she would be settled in a crypt beside her sister, who had not been so lucky to avoid the king's blade. Apparently, he had determined that female heir was better than no heir at all.  
  
"Father," she said slowly. She wanted to be careful to speak the right words, "Death is not a favorable fate for an adulterous queen."  
  
King Nefar eyed his only child with question in his eyes. Her eyes were steadied on the queen's face, which pleaded for mercy.  
  
"Send mother to the surface of the planet," Orleana said, her eyes raising to meet his. A glean of the diabolical danced in her smile, her cheeks turning rosy. "There, she can contemplate over the terrible deeds she has done as the flames mar her beauty."  
  
The king nodded thoughtfully. His laugh, which began as a nervous giggle, burst forth from his moistened lips and resonated in the cavern. He turned and climbed the steps to his throne, leaving the princess and the queen on the main floor. As he settled into his throne, he raised a hand, and motioned for a man to step forward. The tall lanky figure stumbled toward the thrown, carefully avoiding the drying blood in the chamber.  
  
"From this moment," King Nefar stated loudly. "My wife, Queen Metallia, is banished to the surface of the Sun."  
  
The queen again crumpled to the floor, her anguish tearing through her quaking form. As she began to sob over her demise, she felt the arms of her daughter surround her. Orleana stooped over to hold the fallen queen. The girl attempted to quiet her mother's cries by smoothing a gloved hand over the woman's head and back. The woman choked on the air, piercing the atmosphere with horror and fright. Orleana glanced upward to her father, who eyed them both thoughtfully, a flash of joy turning the corners of his mouth with satisfaction. The princess scowled at her father as he began to giggle gleefully.  
  
Through her gasps and heaves of despair, the queen heard her husband's cruel laughter. Raising herself from the cold black tile beneath her, the queen stood defiantly. Her yellow eyes flashed upward, resting on the fleshy face of the gluttonous king. She and Nefar had always had a tumultuous relationship, but in this moment, the spark of fire she had felt for her husband was extinguished. The color drained from her face as her entire being filled with contempt.  
  
"Mark my words Nefar," Queen Metallia hissed, holding her head high, "Your kingdom will soon fall. Those of the Moon will avenge Linnaus' death and my disposal. Your reign will end very soon, and I will have your throne!"  
  
With her final words, Metallia spun on her heel and walked regally from the throne room, flanked on each side by the guards who would escort her to the hostile surface of the Sun. She should have been furious with Orleana, but Metallia knew that her daughter had just handed the queen her life. Existence on the Sun may be unbearable, but it was better than no existence. As Metallia left through the large double doors of the great hall, she resolved to return one day as the triumphant queen of the Sun.  
  
End of prologue.  
  
---------------  
  
Did you love it? Did you hate it?  
  
I know I'm a stinker to not include ANY of the original Sailor Moon characters in the proloque (well, with the exception of Metallia), but if you just hold out for the next chapter, I will not dissapoint you!  
  
Please review. Your opinion means a great deal to me. A special thanks goes out to my alpha reader, Ancient Writer. Thank you so much for taking the time to read Light of Love: Red Moon!  
  
Hollie ^_^  
  
feel free to contact me at holliedaye@hotmail.com (please no junk mail--I already receive enough viagara and home mortgage offers to last me two lifetimes!)  
  
Return for Chapter 1: Snow and Blood 


	2. Ch 1: Snow & Blood

Welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. When you are finshed reading this chapter, please review! I am anxious to know what you think. If you have questions, please e-mail me. More author's notes are at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters created by Naoko Takeuchi. King Nefar, Princess Orleanna, and Linnaus of the Moon are all my original creation. If you would like to use them, please ask! ^_^  
  
***Summary of Prologue: Nefar, King of the Sun, has murdered Linnaus, the cousin of Queen Serenity of the Moon. His adulterous wife, Queen Metallia, has been banished to the surface of the Sun. As Metallia is escorted from the throne room, she promises revenge***  
-----------------------  
Light of Love: Snow and Blood  
  
When are we going to make a man out of ye?   
  
The husky voice whispered the question into the young man's ear.  
The owner of the voice leaned toward her companion. She thrust  
her ample chest underneath his chin. The boy's dark blue eyes  
glanced dubiously downward, eyeing the crease of cleavage smiling  
up at him.   
  
Like most of the women in the tavern, this vixen sported a worn  
top far too small to accommodate her luxurious curves. The fabric  
between the buttons at the center of her chest strained and gapped  
outward. Portions of visible flesh hinted to the pleasures that  
lay in waiting beneath her threadbare top.  
  
The boy's vision drifted upward from the woman's buxom chest to  
the hollows of her collarbones, up her craning neck, and finally  
onto her face. He guessed that she must be only a little older  
than his sixteen years, perhaps twenty, but, noting her worn,  
marred features, the boy presumed that her youth had been spent  
long ago. She may have, at one time in her life, been considered  
pretty, possibly even beautiful. Her face now betrayed the  
brutality of her profession. She appeared worn, tired, and used.  
Her distinctive nose tilted unnaturally to the left. The boy  
wondered if, as a young girl, her nose had been perfectly  
symmetrical. Two ruddy smudges of rouge kissed the apples of her  
cheeks; the youth noted how the hollows beneath the bones betrayed  
her healthy ruse, the shadows caved into her jaw. Her lips were  
haphazardly smeared with red. The lipstick may have been  
perfectly placed at the beginning of the evening, but several  
hours later, the red cake bled into the corners of her skin. Her  
brown eyes were heavily lined in black.  
  
The woman met the young man's gaze. Desire smoldered in her eyes.  
The boy was both touched and revolted by her question.  
  
The young man considered what she had asked. He looked upward.   
He remained silent. Instead of replying, he turned his gaze to  
the wooden handled cup resting in his right hand. He took a long  
drink of honey ale. His short ebony locks fell backward as he  
threw back his neck to capture the last few drops. He then  
slammed the mug down on the heavy oak table before him. With less  
ceremony, the young man wiped the warm ale from his moist lips  
with the back of his hand.  
  
The woman took his response, or lack thereof, as an invitation.  
She tangled her hands around the young man's neck before settling  
herself onto his lap. A glean of surprise registered on the boy's  
face as he felt the weight of her body press against his thighs.  
The stench of ale and cheap wine mingled with human sweat hung  
heavily in the air. The boy held his breath. He found that he  
preferred the sensation of not breathing to the sharp pungent odor  
of her stench.  
  
The two other men at the table, who had been dubiously eyeing the  
exchange between the boy and the barmaid, now laughed heartily.  
The man with the auburn locks neatly pulled into a ponytail at the  
nape of his neck, shook his head incredulously and smothered a  
smile with his left hand. The man with cropped blonde hair  
giggled with such fervor that the woman turned her helmut of brown  
hair to cast a contemptuous glare in his direction. The blonde  
man, noting her fury, attempted to stifle his laugh. As the  
barmaid turned her attention back to the black-haired youth, the  
blonde man's mouth burst open in a louder fit of giggles. She  
once again met his stare. This time, the man held up his pint to  
her. His grey eyes sparkled in the the candlelit tavern.  
  
To being a man! the blonde toasted.  
  
Be careful, wench, slurred the other man with auburn hair,  
winking a brown eye. He may be young, but our lad here had  
broken many hearts.  
  
He held up his own cup. He turned to the blonde. The two slammed  
their mugs together with a loud smack. Ale from each pint spilled  
over the edges and splashed onto the table. As evident from the  
wet pool of ale mingled with froth on the surface of the wooden  
tabletop, the two men had made many toasts this evening. They  
laughed happily.  
  
The boy rolled his midnight blue eyes at his two companions.Later,   
he would interrogate them both to see which of them had  
entreated the brunette to come to their table. They had often  
hired wenches to make a man out of the youth. Although the boy  
appreciated their attention, he could not help but think that it  
was done more for their own pleasure of seeing his discomfort than  
it was to strip him of his unmanly virtue. As evident from the  
spent pallor of the brown-haired lass tangled around him, the lad  
guessed that tonight he was to be the butt of their jests.  
  
He should have been furious with the men. After all, he was aprince  
and these revelers sitting before him were his guardians.  
His position demanded that they treat him with respect. The two  
had been in his servitude since he was ten, but the prince  
regarded them more as friends than he did hired hands.   
  
Jedite, the blonde who had a knack of flaring the temper of just  
about anyone with a flash of his devious grin, was only two years  
older than the prince. The young man behaved as though those two  
years lent him a wisdom the young prince sadly lacked. Jedite  
often referred to his worldly experiences as a page, bravely  
trotting off to fight in the name of the King. The blonde always  
pointedly boasted to the boy that, as a prince, he would never be  
privileged to have such adventures. The two often squabbled, much  
more like feuding brothers than a prince and his faithful servant.  
  
The other man positioned at the table, Zoicite, was twenty.  
Zoicite's delicate features and small, soft eyes made him appear  
younger than he was. The auburn-haired man appeared more  
beautiful than handsome, which had resulted in more than one  
drunken altercation. Men had, on many occasions, mistaken him for  
a young woman. From their glassy stares, it was always obvious  
that their vision was blurred by the liquor pumping in their  
veins. If these men were lucky, their err in judgment would only  
result in a cut cheek or a broken nose. Zoicite, when agitated,  
had a terrible temper.   
  
In their attempt to help the prince lead a normal life, Jedite and  
Zoicite had often snuck the young man away from his pristine royal  
existence and into the dregs of the countryside taverns. The  
first time they had brought him drinking, the prince's head had  
barely hovered above the ruddy surface of the redwood bar. He  
literally had to climb the tall, rickety rungs of the barstool to  
reach his frothy pint.   
  
The prince remembered that his guardians had managed to make him  
very drunk on that first occasion. With a shudder, he recalled  
that, once he hurriedly guzzled two pints, he had swaggered out of  
the front doors of the tavern to find relief from the onslaught of  
illness that swept through him. As he plunged his face into the  
bushes to heave up the nausea that had overtaken his stomach, the  
prince had heard Zoicite and Jedite's laughter behind him.   
  
There is hope for you yet, Endymion, Zoicite had muttered  
approvingly.   
  
Since that night, Endymion had often joined the two other men in  
the taverns. When they tired of the pubs in the village situated  
in the shadow of the royal castle, the three of them mounted their  
horses and traveled to the towns located further away. The prince  
longed for the grittiness of their travels. His lessons in policy  
and etiquette always left him thirsty for the fermented honey ale.  
He craved the release it promised. A bitter pint always lifted  
his spirits.  
  
Under the tutelage of Zoicite and Jedite, Endymion had learned  
long ago to shake off his royal demeanor to mingle amongst the  
common people. Endymion preferred their company. He loved how  
easily he was accepted as one of them. During the past few years,  
the prince felt more at ease hidden in the anonymous mob of these  
unrefined people than he did standing at the head of the throne  
room during a royal address.  
  
Noting Endymion's far away gaze, the brunette perched on his lap  
ran her painted fingers through the prince's thick nest of black  
hair. She gripped the short black threads at the base of his  
skull and forced his head back to look at her.  
  
Endymion's twilight eyes flashed upward. A glint of annoyance  
festered within the dark blue orbs, which caused the woman to  
cringe. She blinked her brown eyes, as demurely as a seasoned  
whore could, and managed a smile. Endymion's gaze focused on her  
crooked, broken teeth. The prince held back from appearing  
completely repulsed.  
  
Why don't we go upstairs? the woman whispered into his ear. The  
hairs on his neck tickled from her humid breath. The woman seemed  
to take his shiver as a positive sign, for she leaned her painted  
face forward nibble at the prince's neck.  
  
Endymion jumped. Uh, why don't you... he stammered. He fumbled  
for his coin purse. His nervous fingers pulled the leather pouch  
out from underneath the woman's skirted buttocks. Thinking that  
the young boy had just groped her backside, the woman squealed  
delightedly. Endymion cringed. Slipping the strings open on his  
purse, he nervously produced two small, golden coins.  
  
Holding the yellow objects between his fingers, Endymion uttered,  
in the most sultry voice he could muster, Do be a sweetheart and  
get that room upstairs.   
  
The woman lifted her thin fingers to grasp the coins. Endymion  
held them away. He tucked one coin into the palm of his hand and  
held the other between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Zoicite and Jedite stared in awe as their prince, their very  
young, inexperienced, and awkward prince, confidently placed the  
shiny object within the crease of the woman's ample cleavage. The  
brunette giggled loudly, a sound which caused the patrons nearby  
to cringe at the horrid cackle. The woman puckered her lips and  
bent forward to kiss the prince. Endymion panicked. He held the  
remaining gold coin in front of his own mouth.   
  
The wench paused. Eyeing the glittering object, her brown eyes  
lifted upward to meet his gaze. She raised her heavily lined brow  
when the boy remained silent.  
  
I am hungry, Endymion finally managed to mutter. His face  
flushed as he stammered, Go and uh, get me half of a roasted  
chicken and take it up to, uh, our room.   
  
The prince bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. He  
was by no means hungry. He had no intention of eating half of a  
chicken. Endymion had pondered, since she had first approached  
their table, when this bar maid had last consumed a decent meal.  
Her chest appeared ample and her tightly fitted dress revealed her  
curves, but the prince doubted that her luscious figure was the  
result of a healthy appetite. From the red blossoms on her nose  
and cheeks, he assumed that the main staple in her diet was ale.  
The woman's eyes brightened as she gazed into Endymion's stormy,  
twilight eyes.  
  
I love a man with an appetite! the woman declared suggestively.  
She giggled again and lifted herself from Endymion's lap. The  
young boy groaned in relief. The wench, assuming that the moan  
was one of pleasure, turned briefly and winked at him.   
  
Endymion feigned what he hoped was a sexy smile and whispered, I  
will be there shortly, sweetheart. Now go, I must bid good day to  
these men.   
  
He eyed her wiggling form. For posterity's sake, the prince  
slapped the woman's backside. The smack reeled her forward.  
Endymion dubiously watched her ragged form as she approached the  
bar, ordered the chicken, and then ascended upward to the second  
level of the tavern. She was soon gone from their sight.  
  
The prince's scrutinizing gaze turned away from the stairwell and  
toward his two faithful companions. He still guessed that one of  
his trusty guard had enticed that dreadful thing to attack him.  
Just looking at them, he found it hard to guess which of the pair  
was guilty. Jedite's grey eyes were spread wide like an owl's,  
and his mouth hung open in surprise. Zoicite's pallor appeared to  
be more sedate. The prince noticed that a sheen of amazement  
glazed the red-headed man's normally cunning, watchful gaze.  
Unlike Jedite, his mouth did not gape open, but his finely lined  
lips were slightly ajar, revealing a bottom row of glorious white  
teeth. Perhaps, the young prince thought, neither of the men had  
anything to do with the buxomness wench's affections.  
  
Endymion was amused by his own conduct. Had the wench approached  
him a year ago, the young prince would have turned five shades of  
crimson before making a complete fool out of himself. That was  
why Jedite and Zoicite began to regularly hire women to visit  
their table. The prince had not, at first, been aware of the  
joke. He was just grateful for whatever god it had been to plant  
these beauties before him.  
  
They had been beautiful. In the beginning, the women were  
exquisite and mysterious with amazingly long hair which  
practically dripped to the floor in hues of chocolate and gold.  
Their perfectly pointed, full lips were the color of fresh blood,  
and their sparkling, wide eyes were always hidden behind amazingly  
long lashes and drooping lids. To Endymion's inexperienced gaze,  
these creatures were decadent and lovely. He was most amazed that  
they would take the time to talk to him, much less favor his  
company to the other two, obviously more experienced men at the  
table.   
  
Not knowing of the trick Jedite and Zoicite had played, the  
gullible prince attempted to win the favor of the beauties who  
flocked to him. He was inexperienced, so he mimicked the  
mannerisms of his two guardians. Endymion had watched the ease  
with which Jedite and Zoicite handled women. Awkwardly, he would  
copy Jedite's cool wink or Zoicite's plucky, careless laugh.  
Unfortunately, the young prince still had much to learn about the  
fairer sex. If he were lucky, his voice may only crack slightly  
as he impressed upon the lasses all of his worldly experiences.  
  
Several months had passed before Endymion realized that the  
beautiful women were bought and paid for. Upon discovering  
Jedite and Zoicite's secret, the prince resolved to no longer be  
the fool. The prince ignored the wenches who visited the table.  
The bar maids became flustered with Endymion's aloof attitude. No  
mater how much Jedite and Zoicite offered, the wenches refused to  
join the prince.  
  
Endymion thought that his two guardians would lose interest and  
the prince would, once again, be left to enjoy his pint of ale  
alone. At first, it seemed to work. Things returned to how they  
had been before. The only women who approached the table came to  
entice Jedite. He seemed to be the only one present to strike  
their fancy. Zoicite almost appeared to be a woman, which  
discouraged most of the wenches. Jedite's women eyed Endymion as  
they approached the table, but their faces fell as they noted that  
he was still a boy.  
  
I'll bed you fer sure in a few years, lad, one had uttered to  
him in her sultry voice, No woman in ere will resist you after  
you've grown into yer body.  
  
She may have meant it as a compliment, but as Jedite and Zoicite  
cackled over her frankness, the prince's face flushed with  
embarrassment. Endymion had endured a bit of a growth spurt that  
had left him lanky and awkward. The bones in his arms and legs  
had lengthened, stretching his muscles tightly against his frame.  
His collarbones, knees, and elbows protruded from his pale skin.  
His feet and hands were massive. The prince likened his own  
unsure steps to that of a court jester wearing upturned, bell  
slippers. The seams of his stitched leather gloves now stretched  
uncomfortably from the strain of his long fingers and wide palms.  
His voice was deepening, but on occasion, which seemed to be when  
it was most inconvenient, his words would crack in his throat.   
The sound sent anyone around him jeering. As Jedite's wench had  
noted, he would be quite popular in a few years, but for now, the  
prince was left to dwell in the realm between boy and manhood.  
  
Jedite and Zoicite left Endymion alone. For a little while. Just  
as the prince breathed a sigh of relief, his trusted companions  
began their new game. Once again, Jedite and Zoicite hired women  
to join Endymion at their table. This time, however, the antic  
had been slightly altered. Instead of the striking, beautiful  
wenches of the past, this new wave of whores were aged, chubby,  
pock-marked, dowdy, or any combination thereof. Jedite and  
Zoicite would now spend the evening giggling gleefully at their  
prince's discomfort as he attempted--unsuccessfully--to drive  
these women away.   
  
The first of this breed had, like this most recent wench, settled  
herself onto Endymion's lap. Her wide, mammoth backside had  
spread across the young man's spindly legs, inducing a pain that  
was, much like the whore's thighs, so immense that the prince  
thought his bones would snap. He had let out such a loud gasp of  
horror and pain that it had sent half of the tavern laughing.  
  
Such experiences had been awkward and humiliating for the prince,  
but he resolved that he would not let Jedite and Zoicite win at  
their game. Endymion longed for victory, to best them at their  
own antics. As the time passed, the prince found it easier to  
mask his own emotions. He learned to endure a little  
embarrassment while he discovered the easiest way to rid himself  
of these wretched women. If he managed to stupefy Jedite and  
Zoicite in the end, the prince considered his personal chagrin a  
small sacrifice.   
  
Endymion suppressed a chuckle. Tonight, he had finally won.  
  
Considering his victory, the prince's lips turned up in the  
corners. His cheeks flushed slightly from the drink. He thought  
of the brown-haired woman upstairs, waiting patiently for his  
arrival. He imagined her her bloated form draped across the bed,  
the plate of chicken balancing perilously on her naked lap. He  
shuddered. Shaking his mop of black hair, the prince muttered,  
more to himself than his two companions, Hopefully she'll  
actually eat that damn chicken.  
  
The prince ran his left hand through his dark hair. He tied the  
brown leather coin purse around his belt and rose from his wooden  
seat. His tall, lean form towered above Zoicite and Jedite.  
Endymion reached for the brown wool cloak resting on the wooden  
peg behind him. As he fastened the heavy fabric cape around his  
neck, his dark blue eyes glanced downward to his friends.  
  
he asked. The prince turned away as he adjusted the  
placement of his sword on his hip. Again, he looked to his  
guardians. Neither man had stirred. Endymion wanted to relish  
their expressions and burn their bafflement into his memory;  
however, he became anxious. Glancing upward toward the stairway,  
he muttered at Zoicite and Jedite, We need to go before that  
wretched woman comes down here looking for me.  
  
Jedite shook the amazement from his head and snapped back to  
attention. You mean, you were only jesting? he finally  
demanded.  
  
The prince snorted. Of course I was kidding! Endymion laughed,  
Why else would I prepare to leave? He held out his arms. His  
cloak billowed around his form.  
  
I just thought that, stammered Jedite, his words slurring  
slightly, that you were preparing to go upstairs.  
  
I may be a novice, Endymion snickered, But I thought the point  
of going upstairs was to take off your clothes, not to put more  
on.  
  
Jedite's face reddened. You had me worried. I thought you were  
actually going to...  
  
With her? Endymion motioned toward the stairway, his eyebrows  
raising in question. Jedite nodded his head somberly. The prince  
shook his head. Definitely not! That woman was horrid.  
  
Zoicite's face flushed with color. He began to laugh wickedly-  
the kind of laugh that began in the belly and burst forth like an  
explosion. It spilled out of the red-headed man. He buckled  
over, nearly bumping his forehead on the table before him.   
Zoicite slapped his leg as he giggled. He leaned over to his  
right and crashed into Jedite. As he pounded the blonde man's  
shoulder, he wiped the tears from his eyes and pointed mockingly  
at Endymion.  
  
The prince's blue eyes rolled upward to the grooved wooden planks  
of the ceiling. From Zoicite's response, the prince concluded  
that he had chosen the wench. As his midnight gaze rested on the  
red-head, Endymion shook his head and muttered, Go to hell,  
Zoicite. I hope you didn't pay too much for her to come over  
here.  
  
Zoicite took in a deep breath to gain his composure. His brown  
eyes gazed upward to look at the prince. The younger man's  
twilight eyes were locked in a stony gaze. A wide grin spread  
across Zoicite's lips. Again, laughter sputtered from his mouth.   
  
Drawing in another breath, the guardian stood. He smoothed down  
his tan linen shirt before he reached for his own cloak. As he  
threw the dark wool around his shoulders, the man beamed. He  
glanced to Endymion's face and in a calm voice, stated, She was a  
real prize. Worth every coin.  
  
Zoicite and Endymion wandered out of the tavern, leaving a  
surprised Jedite sitting alone at their table. The two burst into  
the twilight. Both Endymion and Zoicite were startled to be  
greeted an illuminated evening. Everything--the lane before them,  
the rooftops of the neighboring buildings, and even a couple of  
rotting wagons standing nearby--was covered in a pristine blanket  
of white snow. The snow and the luminescence of the full moon  
engulfed the world in a pale grey glow. Moonlight bounced off the  
reflective white surface, washing away all hints of shadow.  
  
It must have snowed again while we were inside, Zoicite  
muttered, pointing to the trails of fresh footprints.   
  
Endymion smiled and stepped forward. His feet sank into the  
substance. He remembered how, when they had arrived to this small  
town, the snow was melting, trampled, and dirty. Water had been  
trickling off the rooftops in the afternoon sun. Now, the world  
was frozen and buried in a fresh shroud of pure white. Massive  
icicles loomed perilously overhead. Eyeing the sharpened spears,  
both Zoicite and Endymion moved from underneath the roof overhang   
skirting the tavern.  
  
We weren't in there that long, commented the prince. As he  
staggered forward, Endymion realized that perhaps he had consumed  
one too many pints. His body reeled ahead while his legs tottered  
behind him. Endymion held his arms out to steady himself.   
  
Once straightened, the prince gazed up at the clear sky. He held  
the sharp breath in his chest. No trace of clouds. The moon was  
glaring down with such force that the pin pricks of the stars were  
difficult to see. The prince stared longingly up at the sky.   
As a boy, Endymion had pondered his placement in the universe. He  
had dreamed of visiting other worlds. His mother had told him  
tales of other planets and kingdoms that lingered beyond the  
Earth's atmosphere.  
  
Zoicite's laugh brought the prince out of his reverie. Well,  
let's get to the public stables. Hopefully Jedite remembers where  
we deposited the horses today.  
  
The two sauntered down the middle of the lane, toward the center  
of the village. Endymion attempted to remember the name of this  
village, but his hazy stupor kept a thumb over the words in his  
mind. He giggled. One day, he would be king. As the most  
powerful man in the world, Endymion would not have to be bothered  
with such tawdry details as one little town's name. The village,  
like the countless others he had visited with Jedite and Zoicite,  
was so small and common. He wondered if this town was even  
effected by the policies and treaties that his father and the  
other nobles considered to be so important. How would Endymion  
effect the lives of the villagers here, when he was king? Would  
they curse his name, as they often did his father, while mockingly  
raising their pints in the tavern?   
  
Endymion's drunken reflections were broken again. This time,  
Jedite was the culprit. The blonde man jumped between Zoicite and  
Endymion, throwing his arms around each of their shoulders.  
Endymion winced as the weight of the man jostled his already  
unsteady footsteps. He heard Zoicite curse beneath his breath.  
  
You weren't leaving without me, were you lads? Jedite huffed.  
His cloud of breath billowed into the frosty air.  
  
It's not our fault you took too long, responded Zoicite. The  
beer stench of Jedite's breath hung in the air. Zoicite turned  
his head away.  
  
Jedite gasped. He dropped his arms from around his comrades  
and stepped forward. The trio was nearing the town square. It  
had been the epicenter of the village that afternoon. Makeshift  
tents and overhangs had speckled the square. From these colorful  
stands, people attempted to sell their wares. In the erie glow of  
moonlight, the square was an abandoned, open expanse. A delicate  
layer of snow covered the ground, unscathed by foot or hoof  
prints.   
  
Jedite skipped forward. HIs tall, lean form was concealed by a  
deep navy cloak, which appeared to dance just above the snow. The  
blonde paused. He swaggered backward. An burst from his  
lips as his backside fell against the snow-covered bricks of the  
square. He threw his arms upward and flung his back into the  
powder.   
  
Endymion and Zoicite rolled their eyes at each other as they  
approached him.  
  
I'll sleep here tonight, the guardian declared. He crossed his  
arms over his chest.   
  
Jedite's still form reminded Endymion of a corpse resting on a  
funeral pyre. He stooped over Jedite and placed a hand on his  
guardian's shoulder. Upon contact with the man's tunic, the  
prince felt as though he were physically thrown from the site.  
Endymion reeled back. Closing his midnight eyes, Endymion  
envisioned Jedite laying before him, dressed in a formal grey  
uniform and surrounded by the licking flames of an encompassing  
fire. The flashing image sent a surge of energy through  
Endymion's body. The prince shivered.  
  
Jedite, completely oblivious, snapped his grey eyes open and sat  
up with a start. Endymion and Zoicite both jumped back in  
surprise.  
  
A well! the blonde haired man declared, pointing to the smack  
center of the square. The small stone structure was a few paces  
in front of them. Jedite sprung up and staggered over to the  
well. He peered downward into the chasm of darkness. It  
stretched down too deep for even the moon's glow. Leaning over,  
Jedite shouted into the blackness cheerily.  
  
Endymion rolled his midnight eyes. He glanced over to Zoicite and  
smiled.  
  
Are you all right? inquired Zoicite. He had noticed the  
prince's strange reaction.  
  
Endymion shrugged, mumbling about a strange vision. Zoicite  
nodded his auburn head thoughtfully. The prince had, what Zoicite  
had dubbed, a second pair of eyes. It allowed the prince to see  
beyond his five senses. Endymion had once told the guardian that  
he seemed to be rooted into the ground, like a tree. He said the  
connection electrified his body, sending currents of emotion and  
energy from the soles of his feet through the ends of his  
fingertips. The prince referred to his second eyes as a curse,  
but Zoicite had always regarded the powers as a wonderful gift.  
Many times, Endymion's feelings and premonitions had saved them  
from scrapes. Noticing the prince's strained face, Zoicite  
wondered how much of the visions and feelings Endymion did not  
share with them.  
  
What in the hell are you doing? Endymion shouted to Jedite.   
  
Zoicite snapped to attention. The blonde man had begun to  
unbuckle the front of his trousers.   
  
The prince's eyes widened as he shouted, You are not going to  
piss in the town well!  
  
Jedite's grey eyes flashed upward. A devilish grin spread across  
his lips. Endymion took a step forward to stop the man from  
relieving himself. Jedite laughed, shifting his hips as he  
urinated beside the well. You bastard, Endymion muttered  
underneath his breath.  
  
Don't talk to your elders that way! snapped Jedite. He fastened  
up the front of his pants and turned away from the well. He  
giggled. As he approached Endymion and Zoicite, he crossed his  
arms over his chest to block out the cold.   
  
You know, Endymion, muttered Jedite, shivering, That was the  
only inn in town. You gave our room to a whore!  
  
The prince rolled his twilight eyes upward. Jedite's behavior was  
hurling his mind into soberness. Like his companion, Endymion was  
also cold, wary, and tired. His aching joints, relaxed from the  
ale, moaned with each stride, and the young prince groaned at the  
thought of climbing back into the saddle for the long ride to the  
castle.   
  
No matter how tired he was, the prince silently determined, he  
would not admit his fatigue, especially not to Jedite. Endymion  
grit his teeth against the cold. We can ride home tonight, the  
prince declared. His strode in front of the two guardians,  
passing the well. Over his shoulder, he cried, And don't call me  
  
  
A cloud of air puffed out of Jedite's nostrils as he huffed. The  
blonde haired man would have been surprised if any of the  
villagers even recognized the prince's name. Jedite looked around  
them and observed that they were completely alone in this town  
square. He laughed. No one heard, he grumbled. After a pause,  
he added,   
  
The crunching of Endymion's heavy boots in the fresh snow stopped.  
The young man let out a deep, audible breath. The warm air from  
his lungs clouded in the frozen atmosphere. His tall, cloaked  
form turned. With a determined look, clearly visible in the grey  
moonlight, he approached the man with the blonde hair. The  
prince's eyes sparkled as he grabbed the cuff of Jedite's cloak.  
He may have been two years Jedite's junior, but the prince's tall  
form towered over the guardian. The young prince tugged at the  
fabric. He pulled Jedite forward so they were nose to nose.  
Jedite let out a small whimper of surprise.   
  
What did you say? Endymion questioned through his clenched teeth.  
  
The guardian glanced away, nervously. From the corner of his eye,  
Jedite could see the flash of anger in the pair of twilight orbs  
glaring at him. The prince had every reason to be vexed. Jedite  
would have been more surprised if Endymion had not been furious.  
Hadn't they all agreed long ago to not call the prince by his  
birth name when traveling in the countryside?  
  
Licking his chapped lips, Jedite muttered, I was only kidding.  
Endymion's gloved hand twisted the collar of Jedite's cloak.  
Jedite jerked backward and fell off balance. The prince let go.  
Jedite's backside sunk into the cold, wet snow.   
  
I deserved that, the blonde muttered as he wearily stood on his  
feet.   
  
You certainly did, agreed Zoicite. He and Jedite bickered.  
  
The prince turned. As he took a step forward, he paused. Tingles  
sliced up his spine. He drew in a deep breath.   
  
Once again, he became acutely aware, with his second pair of eyes,  
that they were being watched. He could feel eyes boring through  
the glow of the moonlit night, watching their every move. Whoever  
it may be was standing nearby.   
  
Endymion blocked argument between Zoicite and Jedite from his mind  
and instinctively placed his hand over the hilt of his sword.  
Peering into the dark, he attempted to locate the spies. Ahead of  
them, in the shadows of a modest one-story building, stood two  
men. Once Endymion's dark blue eyes had spotted them, the prince  
wondered how he had not spied their forms before. Noticing the  
glean of a long silver blade in the shadows, Endymion unsheathed  
his sword.  
  
The sound snapped his two guardians from their altercation.  
  
What is it? Zoicite inquired.   
  
Endymion pointed toward the shadow. We are being watched.  
  
The guardians peered into the darkness. Are you certain?  
questioned Jedite. The prince nodded.  
  
Second eyes, muttered Zoicite. He drew his sword and loudly  
shouted, Show yourselves!  
  
Two figures reluctantly emerged from the shadow. Instantly, the  
prince and his two guardians recognized the dark navy uniforms of  
the king's guard. The glean of silver hair caught in the  
moonlight.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Endymion nodded at Jedite's words. He was thinking the same  
thing.   
  
The pair approaching were not ordinary soldiers. The one with  
long, chocolate curls was Nephrite, the head of castle security.  
His stoic face betrayed none of his emotion. Nephrite was  
considered a quiet, reliable guardsman. Any words he spoke were  
deliberate. He had been in the king's employ for fifteen years.   
  
No one knew where Nephrite came from. Some assumed, from the way  
he carried himself, that he was once a nobleman. Endymion thought  
he must have been a scholar. He regarded Nephrite as one of the  
most educated men in his father's employ. Whereas most soldiers  
spent their free time in the local taverns, Nephrite borrowed  
books from the castle library to read in his chamber. Many people  
disliked the stoic, solitary soldier, but Endymion regarded him as  
a respectable man.  
  
To Nephrite's left was a slightly taller man with metallic silver  
hair and a wide, deliberate stride. Endymion groaned. Kunzite.  
Only twenty-five, he was head of the army and one of the King's  
top advisors. His crown of liquid silver locks made him appear  
old; most regarded the premature grey as a result of a traumatic  
experience. Kunzite had once confessed to the prince that he had  
come from a village in the high latitudes, and that everyone in  
his town had the same shocking silver hair. Kunzite was the son  
of a duke. He had never told Endymion about the village he was  
from or the name of his father, stating that some things are best  
left in the past. The prince had not pressed the Kunzite for more  
detail. Endymion regarded Kunzite as a strict older brother.  
  
As he gazed upon the two navy forms gliding across the blanket of  
white snow, Endymion knew that he and his companions were in a lot  
of trouble. He had never told Kunzite about these antics with  
Jedite and Zoicite. He had always suspected the General knew, but  
young prince had never wanted to ask Kunzite if he actually did.  
The stony glares of Kunzite and Nephrite made Endymion shudder.  
The two men must have spent half of the day searching for Endymion  
and his two guardians. Nephrite and Kunzite stopped a couple of  
paces before them. Even in the hazy moonlit glow, Endymion could  
see the hardened lines of their disappointed frowns.  
  
Jedite rattled off an excuse. He muttered about the sleepwalking  
prince and the desperate efforts of his trusted guardians to bring  
him home safely. He and Zoicite were so intent on the prince's  
whereabouts, he claimed, that they had no idea of where they were  
or how late it was. Nephrite rolled his eyes.  
  
You will have to do better than that, declared Kunzite. His  
somber, deep voice hung in the air.  
  
How did you find us? Endymion inquired.  
  
Your mother sensed that you were in danger, Nephrite stated.  
Sarcasm dripped as he muttered betraying his amusement.  
  
My mother? Endymion choked. A rock sank into his stomach. He  
was going to have a lot explaining to do when they got home. He  
wondered how furious Queen Kyrena would be with him when she  
discovered that he was drunk and not in danger. Endymion thought,  
with a shudder, that perhaps he should have gone upstairs with  
that wench in the bar. Anything was better than facing his  
mother's wrath.  
  
Let's get your horses, Kunzite said, placing a hand on  
Endymion's shoulder. Her majesty will most likely be awaiting  
our return.  
  
Another groan escaped from Endymion's lips. He rolled his eyes  
upward, cursing his own bad luck. As his twilight blue eyes  
caught site of the moon, the prince sighed.   
  
The pale orb dangled in the sky above them like a pearl glimmering  
in dark, murky water. He noticed a crescent of darkness kissing  
the left side of the moon. A shadow was overtaking the bright orb  
in the sky. As the prince stared upward, a gasp of air caught in  
his throat. The shadow was not only dark, but also red.   
  
Endymion pointed upward. The four other men followed his gaze.  
Each man uttered incoherently underneath his breath at the  
celestial event taking form in the sky above their heads. The  
transition seemed to last an eternity.  
  
Each moment that passed plunged painted the red shadow further  
across the face of the moon. The darkened spots on the moon's  
surface deepened to ruby. The moon glow dulled as the light  
slowly faded. Looking down, Endymion noted that the snow was no  
longer the soft, blinding white; it, like the moon, had been  
stained crimson.   
  
A jolt of power shot up from the ground, through Endymion's boots,  
into his heels, through his legs, and into his chest. Terror  
filled Endymion's heart. Painful energy sliced through his body.  
His head began to swim. The beat of his heart echoed in his ears.  
  
A chorus of screams could be heard in the distance as the  
villagers across the countryside ran out of doors take in the  
dreaded site. The tin shrills cut into Endymion's ears. His  
breathing became labored. Clutching his head, he peered down,  
noting how the snow had altered from the cool, white fluff into an  
oozing river of red. Endymion's dark blue eyes widened. He  
pitched forward. The prince attempted to step back, but his body  
reeled ahead.   
  
Endymion would later try to describe the feelings that tore  
through his frame at that moment. So intense was the misery that  
his body went into a quaking shock. Later, he would explain that  
he felt as though, in that one flash, he was able to feel the  
despair of every living creature on the planet. Endymion learned,  
in that one moment, as the moon turned from a pearl to a ruby,  
that the Earth was in danger. Instinctively, the prince glanced  
up to that crimson moon; he felt drawn to its protective facade.  
He let out a large sigh of relief as a calm rushed over him.  
  
Try as he might, the prince was shaken from his quietude.  
Something deep within the ground was taking hold of Endymion and  
attempting to pull him forward. The prince tried to resist;  
however, after one last glance upward to the red stained moon,  
Endymion dropped to his knees. A yell of agony caught in his  
throat. Forcing the air from his lungs, the prince let out a cry  
of despair.  
  
Endymion fell flat against the Earth. As his body came into full  
contact, Endymion felt more of the suffering and terror. Blinking  
back the tears, Endymion whispered, Helios protect us. His lids  
fell, darkening his world. Endymion's last memory was of the dark  
overtaking the light, and with it the impending misery and despair  
washing away the hope he had for his people.  
-----------------  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Well, there you have it. I don't really know what else to say, aside from mentioning that I am craving your opinions/response. So review it! Thanks!  
  
Hollie  
holliedaye@hotmail.com  
  
Please return next week for the next installment: Fate  



	3. Ch 2: Fate

So I was sitting in my cubicle at work today, pondering the meaning of life, and I thought to myself, Boy, I really hate it when people post stories on fanfiction.net and then take FOREVER to post their chapters!  
  
...and then I came to the horrific conclusion that I was one of those people! Ack! No, no, no!  
  
My apologies for the delay! Special thanks and happy faces go out to the brave few who took a chance and REVIEWED Light of Love! Thank you very much for the wonderful feedback. I forgot to thank my alpha reader, Ancientwriter, in my last chapter. Of course, she is very busy right now and probably did not notice. ^_^  
  
Before I start on a tangent about how much I hate people who ramble on in their Author's notes, I will go. If you eat turkey and do that whole Thanksgiving thing, have a good holiday. If you don't, have a good day anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. I claim no ownership to her odangos or Tuxedo Kamen's domino mask. A few original characters have been created by yours truly, and I would appreciate it if you did not snag them from me without requesting permission to use them.  
-------  
...in the last chapter, Jedite and Zoicite made a mockery of Endymion. After drinking a great deal of ale, the trio staggered through the snow. Just as they were about to get into a great deal of trouble with Kunzite and Nephrite over their antics, an eclipse took place above their heads and something odd happened to the Prince of the Earth.  
-------  
Light of Love: Red Moon--Chapter 2: Fate  
  
Sailor Pluto pinched the bridge of her nose with her left  
fingertips as she squeezed her eyelids shut. She shook her head  
wearily. As she let out a deep sigh, she lifted her head and  
opened her violet-red eyes.  
  
The senshi wore a traditional sailor fuku, a sleeveless white  
frock with a dark navy skirt--so dark it almost appeared black--  
with a matching sash and bows. Her knee-high, dark navy boots  
hugged her calves. Her skin was a dark bronze, which made the  
white of her uniform practically glow. A shining ruby orb hung  
from the dark choker wrapped around her neck. A pair of large,  
matching wedged earrings dangled from her ears. She held a narrow  
staff in her right hand that towered above her tall form, its plum  
colored orb glowing tempestuously in the dim place.  
  
Sailor Pluto occupied a space deep beneath the Moon Castle, in a  
corridor stretching further than most were willing to traverse  
during their curious wanderings. Unlike the opaque stone doors of  
the Moon Castle, the door concealing Sailor Pluto and her world  
was constructed of heavy old oak. Jagged designs, which had long  
ago been carved in its surface, had worn away to reveal the  
grooved, smooth grains of the wood. Beyond the heavy, dark brown  
doors lay a chasm. Instead of having four walls, the room was an  
open space spreading on forever, riddled with tiny pinholes from  
the lights of far-off stars. A thin, low lying mist covered the  
floor--if it could even be called a floor.  
  
As the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto stood alone at the Time  
Gate, silently witnessing all activity in the Silver Millennium.  
Events, ranging from births, deaths, coronations and wars, were  
documented in textbooks, but only Sailor Pluto's smoldering gaze  
beheld them all. Her calm demeanor was a result of such  
observation. How many times had she seen the Moon Kingdom fall?  
How many queens had she mourned over?  
  
Today, however, the calm persona she was known for had cracked,  
revealing beneath its surface a weary, worried warrior. Her mind  
was racing. Something was wrong; something terrible had happened.  
Unfortunately, as the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto was forbidden  
to discuss the present or the future with anyone.   
  
Pluto turned her watchful gaze away from the swirling mass of fog  
encapsulating her bare knees and thighs with cool moisture. The  
golden keys dangling on the loose belt fastened around her waist  
jingled happily. Her joints groaned in protest as she once again  
shifted her body and directed her attention to the colored  
timeline streaming out before her. Her long mass of dark emerald  
green hair billowed behind her as she twirled. Every muscle in  
her body craved sleep, but her mind ran frantic. The senshi  
doubted that, even if she were to give into her physical fatigue,  
her thoughts would allow her reprieve from her plaguing visions.  
  
Since Linnaus' execution on the Sun three months ago, Sailor  
Pluto's concerned gaze had fallen more often to the timeline  
flowing before her. Pluto knew that the Lunar man's death did not  
bode well for the planets. His murder may have been missed by the  
Lunar people, but everyone had taken notice of his absence; his  
correspondences, which were as witty and wise as Linnaus himself,  
had completely stopped, setting the Royal Court of the Moon on  
edge. In fact, all communication with the Sun had ceased three  
months ago. No one knew where Linnaus had gone. Although they  
had an unconcerned air in the public eye, the Moon Court had grown  
distraught with worry.  
  
So unsettling was Linnaus' disappearance to his cousin, Queen  
Serenity, that she visited the Guardian of Time each day, quietly  
inquiring about the Lunar man. Of course, Serenity knew better  
than anyone that Sailor Pluto was not allowed to reveal such  
secrets, but the Queen did not know where else to turn. Every  
time the Queen inquired, the the solitary warrior lowered her head  
remorsefully. Instead of revealing where Linnaus had been hiding  
all of this time, the senshi shook her head. The hope in the  
Queen's grey eyes faded a little more each day.  
  
Sailor Pluto was almost grateful that she was not permitted to  
divulge such horrid details--the bloody end of dear Linnaus.  
Still, the stress had taken its toll on the solitary senshi;  
wrinkles of worry had creased Sailor Pluto's brow and concern had  
caused dark circles to form beneath her smoldering, mysterious  
ruby eyes. The wise warrior dreaded to think of how the news of  
Linnaus' execution would effect the balance of peace in the Solar  
System. Sailor Pluto did not want to ponder such dark events, but  
her solitary existence as the Guardian of Time left her much time  
to anticipate such outcomes--both good and bad.   
  
Her worries had been justified on the night of the eclipse, she  
thought to herself, her eyes slanting. King Nefar of the Sun had  
carried out his threat; the wicked, spiteful monarch had chosen  
the darkest of nights to make good on his promise, depositing  
Linnaus' decaying corpse on the Earth. With the Sun blocked by  
the Earth, those of the Moon were unable to detect any abnormal  
activity from the fiery star.  
  
Of course, such an event would have, by itself, been horrible, but  
to link that together with what else had occurred on that fated  
night was too much for even the Guardian of Time to comprehend.  
Sailor Pluto gritted her teeth, swallowing back the dread that  
swelled in her throat. The planets were on the cusp of a great  
battle--a war unlike any other she had ever witnessed. The  
warrior squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to block out the images  
that crept into her mind. Only the she knew for certain what the  
final outcome would be.  
  
Final.   
  
The word hung in her mind. Throughout the centuries, Sailor Pluto  
had stood at the Gate of Time, guarding it with her life. From  
her perch, she had witnessed the spectacular cycle of life, in all  
of its glory as well as in its gore. Kingdoms may have fallen,  
but the continuity of time stretched forward like a long,  
continuous string. The timeline may have tangled into a knot now  
and then, but it still continued on. That is, it had until now.  
For the first time in her life, Sailor Pluto could see the end of  
the timeline, dangling in the distance like a frayed satin cord  
caught in a tempestuous breeze. The end of the timeline could  
only mean one thing: the Silver Millennium would soon end.  
  
a woman's husky voice called from behind her.  
  
The senshi jumped at her own name. She had been called   
long ago, before she had become Sailor Pluto.  
  
The Guardian of Time twirled on the ball of her foot, the garnet  
orb of her staff flickering slightly. Shafts of dark ruby light  
sparkled off the sheen of her dark forest hair. Her stormy,  
violet-red eyes locked with the nut-brown gaze of Sailor Uranus.  
The woman with cropped, sandy blonde hair normally would have  
winked playfully at her friend, but she resisted as she noticed  
the concern lining Sailor Pluto's face. Her own hard gaze  
softened. Never in her life had she ever seen the Guardian of  
Time so tired or worried.  
  
We didn't mean to startle you, calmly whispered the soft voice  
of Sailor Neptune. She stood to Sailor Uranus' right. Although  
her soothing voice often sounded like a the warm sea lapping  
against a sandy shore, it screamed through space, ripping at  
Sailor Pluto's already frayed nerves. Sailor Neptune jumped  
slightly, the short navy blue skirt of her fuku fluttering around  
her legs. The Senshi of the Sea took in a deep breath. She  
attempted to smile. Her long waves of aqua hair radiated in the  
faint light flickering from the gilded mirror she held between her  
hands.  
  
Sailor Pluto's face flushed slightly. As the Senshi of Time, she  
had anticipated their visit. She had just been so occupied with  
the outcome of the worlds...  
  
The senshi shook the worries from her head. No matter what  
occurred, she must accept what loomed before her. Her nose  
creased. She made a face, as though she had swallowed something  
bitter.  
  
Is something wrong? Sailor Uranus demanded. Pluto's distracted  
vision attempted to focus on the blonde warrior. She blinked, her  
eyes staring at the blue button at the center of the yellow bow on  
Sailor Uranus' costume. Sailor Uranus frowned, crossing her  
gloved hands across her chest expectantly.  
  
Sailor Pluto shut her eyes tightly. Setting her mouth into a  
determined, slightly amused smile, her eyes snapped open. She  
peered into Sailor Uranus' rugged, questioning face.  
  
Even if there were something wrong, she finally stated, I am  
not permitted to divulge the details. Even to the both of you.  
  
She hated to betray their friendship, but given the circumstances,  
she had no choice. Her first duty was to her post at the Time  
Gate.   
  
Sailor Neptune nodded. We know that, she muttered. She held up  
the talisman mirror with her right hand. Her aqua eyes flashed  
dangerously as she peered into the reflective surface. Your  
garnet rod has been glowing? she motioned her gloved hand toward  
the top of Sailor Pluto's staff. It pulsated with light, beating  
like a faint heartbeat I feel it, too. My talisman has been  
emitting a strange energy. Neptune observed Sailor Pluto's eyes  
widen as she added, Since the eclipse.  
  
Pluto's face paled. The activation of their talismans only  
provided more evidence of the end coming close. It was as it had  
been foretold. Sailor Pluto may have witnessed many things, but  
she did not want to live to see the end of the Silver Millennium.  
Anything but that. The Guardian of Time blinked furiously,  
attempting to hold back the tears welling in the corners of her  
eyes.   
  
A growl burst from Sailor Uranus. The silence was infuriating.  
She could see the distress in Sailor Pluto's strained, tired face.  
Obviously, the Guardian of Time knew of something terrible on the  
horizon. In a quick movement, Sailor Uranus unsheathed the sword  
on her hip. Gripping the ornately decorated pewter hilt, Sailor  
Uranus held the long blade in front of her for two other senshi to  
see. The sword glowed tempestuously, the metal quivering slightly  
in her hands.  
  
All three talismans came alive. Sailor Neptune's mirror began to  
glow. The garnet rod resting in Sailor Pluto's right hand no  
longer pulsed, but warmed to a steady ruby color. Energy bounced  
between the talismans, flowing into the palms of the three senshi.  
Several moments passed before the energy in the talismans faded.   
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's eyes widened as they exchanged  
a look of panic and concern with each other. Slowly, they turned  
to face Pluto.  
  
The prophecy is coming true, isn't it? Sailor Uranus questioned.  
She sheathed her sword.  
  
Pluto remained silent, staring at the haze swirling around her  
feet. She refused to tell them, but as her eyes leveled to face  
the two women, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus knew the answer to  
the question.  
  
All three of the senshi were well aware of the prophecy that  
foretold of the end of the Silver Millennium. From a very young  
age, they had been trained to prevent it and to avoid it. The  
prophecy warned of a union between the Earth and the Moon; it  
stated that such a bond would cause a war so great that it would  
destroy all of the planets.  
  
Sailor Neptune shook her head in disbelief.  
  
How could there be a bond? she pondered aloud. All Lunarians  
must be present on the Moon for the eclipse. How could a union  
have begun on that particular night?  
  
Because not all Lunarians were present, whispered Sailor Uranus.  
Her brown eyes grew wide as she focused on Sailor Pluto. She  
clenched her fists tightly to her sides as she hissed, Is Linnaus  
still on the Sun?  
  
The Guardian of Time lowered her head. The question, although a  
very simple one, made her heart sink. Aside from the people of  
the Sun, she was the only one who knew of Linnaus' cruel death.  
Once again, Pluto angrily thought, she was unable to tell exactly  
what had happened to the Lunar man. Dancing around the question,  
she uttered, Linnaus was not present on the Moon during the  
eclipse.  
  
Sailor Uranus managed to keep her temper in check, which was no  
small feat for the senshi. She gripped the handle of her talisman  
tightly, hissing through her teeth, That bastard probably snuck  
off to the Earth and bonded with an Earth woman!  
  
Sailor Pluto winced at the tone of Uranus' words. Linnaus was  
indeed on the Earth; his body had been randomly deposited on the  
planet's surface during the eclipse. However, she doubted if  
Uranus would have chosen such a biting statement if she was told  
exactly what had happened to Queen Serenity's cousin. The news  
would break their hearts, Pluto imagined.  
  
As she considered the true bond that had occurred, Sailor Pluto  
wondered which would infuriate the blonde more: this supposed bond  
with Linnaus or that of a more precious, innocent Lunarian. The  
entire Moon Kingdom would be shocked and infuriated. Her eyes  
darkened to a deep, smoldering red as she recalled the night of  
the eclipse.   
  
You must go back to your posts, muttered the Guardian of Time.  
She had grown weary of their visit. Pluto rubbed her temples as  
she turned back to the timeline. She normally savored her time  
with the two senshi, but today her nerves were threadbare. As  
she stared at the cords stretching before her, Pluto realized that  
another visitor would soon be arriving; Sailor Neptune and Sailor  
Uranus could not be present. We can discuss this later, she  
told them quietly.  
  
The two warriors turned and walked away silently.   
  
She is so infuriating sometimes! growled Sailor Uranus beneath  
her breath as they left. Not telling us a damn thing, and then  
dismissing us like a couple of naughty schoolchildren!  
  
Sailor Neptune stifled a giggle. Her talisman mirror warmed in  
her hand, causing the Senshi of the Sea to hold the looking glass  
to her face. As she peered into its reflective surface, she  
smiled devilishly. She touched Uranus' shoulder.  
  
I think our dismissal was appropriate, she laughed, holding the  
mirror to her companion's face.  
  
Sailor Uranus' eyes slanted as she gazed at the reflection. Her  
image in the glass melted to reveal a small girl dressed in a  
gauzy white gown wandering through a dim, abandoned corridor. Her  
long, golden locks were down from the traditional royal bun  
hairstyle of the Moon, but Sailor Uranus recognized the child  
instantly. As a senshi of the outer solar system, she had never  
met the precocious princess of the Moon. However, as she spied  
the child's heart-shaped face, curious blue eyes, pouting lips,  
and the upturned golden crescent moon symbol on her forehead,  
Sailor Uranus instantly recognized the child as Princess Serenity.  
  
The warriors of Uranus and Neptune made haste of their exit. On  
their heels, as Neptune's talisman mirror had predicted, came the  
arrival of the princess. She was wandering deep into the belly of  
the Moon Castle during the wee hours of the night--when most Lunar  
children were snoozing in their beds. The little princess, tired  
of her sleepless night, had resolved on this particular evening  
to seek out the answers to the questions plaguing her thoughts.  
She was not completely certain that the person with the answers  
lived deep beneath the Moon Castle, but hope ebbed her on,  
encouraging her to take step after step deeper into the darkness.  
  
Her bare feet slapped quietly against the marble grey floor tiles.  
Strands of the child's long blonde hair danced behind her. Her  
apple cheeks were pale. She swallowed back a sniffle as she  
rounded a corner.  
  
She paused, her bright blue eyes widening as she was greeted by  
total darkness. Even during the darkest of nights, the rooms and  
hallways of the Moon Castle were seldom ever pitch and black.   
Even the shadows in the castle radiated with light. The princess  
had never seen such darkness. Ever.  
  
Courage, Serenity, she told herself quietly. Licking her lips  
and swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, the child trudged  
down the corridor, deeper into the basement of the castle. Each  
step she took plunged her deeper into the black, so she chose each  
footstep well, her toes hesitantly testing the dark, cold floor  
beneath her.  
  
After several moments, Serenity turned her head. She had walked  
quite far. Where she had come from was now a glowy haze. The  
child spun her head back into the darkness. The princess jumped  
back as her toes slammed into something solid. She had reached  
the end of the hallway.  
  
The girl put her hands out in front of her. Her fingers expected  
the cold touch of the marble walls of the Moon Castle but instead  
were greeted by the grooves of a massive wooden door. She ran her  
hands along the panel excitedly; it felt nothing like the other  
doors in the Moon Castle. Other doors were as cold and solid as  
the walls. This one was warm. The girl almost sensed the door  
breathing.  
  
Sliding the palm of her hands against its surface, the girl  
discovered a curved piece of metal protruding outward. The  
handle. She gingerly touched it with her fingers. A zing of  
energy sparkled against her skin. She jumped in surprise. The  
child then ran her hand along the other side of the door, to its  
seam, only to be greeted by another identical door with a handle.  
  
She grasped a knob in each of her small hands. Her heart rapidly  
pounded against her chest. Serenity glanced back one last time.  
For the past several months, she had traversed a portion of this  
darkened hallway, only to have the fear consume her and cause her  
to flee back into the light. The excitement and dread knotted her  
stomach. A premonition rushed over her, cautioning her. Once she  
opened these doors, her entire life would change forever.  
  
The metal handles groaned as the girl twisted them. She pushed  
the doors open with all of her strength, almost toppling into the  
room before her. The girl caught her staggering form and stood  
straight. A twilight seared with a foggy haze spilled out into  
the hallway, splashing an erie light on the child's face. She  
held in her breath as her eyes watered and adjusted to the faint  
light.  
  
Serenity drug a ragged breath through her lungs and stepped  
forward. Her foot did not touch a hard, solid floor surface.  
Instead, it seemed suspended in space. Swallowing, the  
girlallowed herself to take another step. She felt almost as  
though she were floating.  
  
After she had taken several steps into the vacant space, the doors  
slammed shut behind her. The girl jumped. A slice of panic cut  
through her body. She turned her blonde head to the offensive  
doors. She marveled at the ornate carvings of each massive panel.  
Somehow, they had seemed much, much smaller on the other side.  
  
You shouldn't have come, little princess, a woman's voice said.  
Serenity twirled her head back around and peered into the mist.   
  
The woman approached amidst a swirling, low-lying fog. Serenity  
recognized her to be a sailor senshi, for she was dressed  
similarly to the senshi of her mother's royal guard. This  
particular senshi, Serenity noted, appeared slightly different.  
Whereas the colors worn by the senshi guard of the Queen were  
bright and colorful, the skirt of and sash of this warrior's fuku  
were dark. The uniforms of the Queen's guard had short cropped  
sleeves; this senshi's fuku had no sleeves at all. The princess  
eyed the large staff in the woman's right hand. Although the  
senshi was still approaching, the princess stood in awe over the  
woman's thin, towering form.  
  
When she was several steps from Serenity, the woman knelt down on  
one knee.  
  
Your highness, she whispered.  
  
Serenity licked her lips. She stood frozen. The questions  
suddenly drained from her mind. Several moments passed before  
Serenity finally found her voice. It cracked in her dry throat.  
  
Are you Pluto? she finally questioned. The Guardian of Time?  
  
The woman nodded her head as she stood. Her tall frame towered  
above the princess. Serenity craned her neck upward to look at  
Pluto. A shadow concealed most of the warrior's face. The light  
from the garnet orb of her staff sparkled tempestuously, the  
flecks of magenta glowing in her ruby gaze. Serenity gasped as  
she beheld Sailor Pluto's violet red eyes. Wisdom radiated from  
the senshi's twin orbs.  
  
You should not have come here, Sailor Pluto told her again. Her  
voice echoed in Serenity's little ears. The princess shook her  
head, as though shaking Pluto's words away.  
  
I had to come, Serenity whispered. She frowned as she regarded  
Pluto's slightly cloaked expression. The princess recognized a  
knowing smile hiding behind Sailor Pluto's stern gaze. Recalling  
that Sailor Pluto, as the Guardian of Time, could clearly see the  
present and the future, Princess Serenity frowned. Her right  
eyebrow raised as she said suspiciously, You knew I was coming,  
didn't you?  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled. The corners of her eyes creased with  
delight. Of course, she replied.   
  
Silence.  
  
Although Sailor Pluto normally existed in a muffled, quiet world,  
sharing the gap of silence with Princess Serenity contributed to  
the warrior's already frazzled nerves. The Guardian of Time  
shifted uncomfortably from one booted foot to the other. She  
cleared her throat as she attempted to think of something to say.  
Of course, she already knew what the princess wanted from her, but  
Pluto had learned, in her rare interactions with outsiders, that  
few people enjoyed her snappy responses to questions that had not  
even been asked yet. So, instead, the senshi bit the bottom of  
her lip and stared at the pinholes of light above her head. What  
was she to say? How's the weather?  
  
How did you know where to find me? she finally questioned. Her  
voice scratched over the uncomfortable conversation.  
  
I followed mother down here once, replied the princess. As she  
spoke, Serenity realized that Sailor Pluto was merely making small  
talk. Preferring the idle chit-chat to the questions screaming in  
her head, the princess opted to carry on with Pluto's charade.  
Serenity changed the subject--slightly. I read about you in  
stories. I know I am not supposed to know about you or even meet  
you until I become queen, but I had to come.  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded thoughtfully. No more small talk. Staring  
down at the golden-headed angel below her, the Guardian of Time  
questioned, What did you want to ask me?  
  
Serenity's heart thumped so loudly in her chest that she wondered  
if Sailor Pluto could hear it. The wide cerulean blue eyes  
snapped up, taking in the shadowed face of the warrior hovering  
before her. Pluto's eyes sparkled and glowed like fire. The  
princess licked her dry lips. She fidgeted with the skirt of her  
white gown, balling the fabric into twists at her sides.  
  
Two questions burned in Serenity's mind. She could see the words  
of both of her questions clearly in her head, shining as brightly  
as the stars surrounding the Gate of Time. Which one should she  
ask? The princess did not know how much Sailor Pluto would be  
willing to reveal. Gazing at the senshi suspiciously, Serenity  
temporarily filed one of the questions in the rear of her  
thoughts. Although she longed for the answers to both inquiries,  
Serenity was more frightened of the reply for the latter. Sailor  
Pluto may not provide any information for either question.  
Swallowing her nervousness, the princess asked, What happened to  
me during the eclipse?  
  
Even mentioning the Terran Eclipse from three days ago caused  
Serenity's insides to quiver.   
  
Usually, the eclipse was a time of celebration for all of the Moon  
Kingdom. As was tradition, all Lunarians were invited to the  
castle for the eclipse ball. The event consisted of a giant feast  
and a huge dance. After hours of waltzing, guests flocked to the  
outdoor promenade skirting the ballroom to witness the eclipse.  
The Lunarians marked the occasion by to creating as much noise as  
possible; shouting, clanging pots and pans, and the whistles of  
fireworks sailing into the sky were all facets of the event. Once  
the sunlight was completely buried behind the Earth, Queen  
Serenity would release the power of the legendary Ginzuishou. The  
bright hot light of the powerful stone would bathe the Lunarians  
in energy.  
  
Princess Serenity had read countless legends as to why the Moon  
Queen was expected to release the Ginzuishou's power. Lunarians  
once thought that the eclipse brought with it destruction and  
death. One story told of how the ancient Lunarians, during a  
great feast, had cowered in terror over the sudden disappearance  
of the light. Queen Serenity--the first Queen Serenity--unleashed  
the energy of the Ginzuishou to protect her people. Such a  
superstition had long been dismissed, but the tradition still  
remained. Therefore, during the Terran Eclipse, the power of the  
Ginzuishou was released.  
  
The event had always been one of Princess Serenity's favorites.  
The princess loved dressing up, waltzing the night away, and then  
joining her mother and friends as they all watched the Earth  
smother the light of the Sun. However, the Eclipse Ball from  
three nights ago had not gone very well for the little princess.  
She had spent most of the evening sulking.  
  
Serenity choked as she recalled the horrid night. Her eyes laced  
over with tears. She glanced up at Sailor Pluto. The Senshi of  
Time stared back at her, a glint of sympathy lining her face.   
They both knew that something terrible had happened to the  
princess that night.   
  
Instead of dwelling on her own suffering, Serenity's concerned  
thoughts wandered back to the source of all of her sorrow:  
Linnaus. He had disappeared. Every waking hour since he had been  
gone, including the night of the Terran Eclipse, Serenity had been  
consumed with worry over her cousin. She wanted to ask Sailor  
Pluto where Linnaus had gone, but she bit back her tongue.  
  
The Moon Princess had a few fuzzy memories of her dead father,  
consisting mostly of blurred images of his face or the faint  
sensation of being held in his arms. King Anorth had passed away  
before his daughter could recognize the tenor of his laugh or the  
color of his eyes. Without protest, Linnaus had stepped up to  
assist the recently widowed Queen in raising her infant daughter.  
When Princess Serenity had scraped her knees tripping up the grand  
marble staircase of the Moon Castle, it was Linnaus who had lifted  
her from the steps, carried her inside, and tended to her wounds.  
If Serenity had nightmares, Linnaus was often the one who rushed  
to her room and rocked her back to sleep.   
  
Serenity's childhood was riddled with memories of Linnaus. He had  
been the one who had taken Serenity on voyages to Mercury,  
Jupiter, and Venus. Linnaus often spoken to the young girl about  
truth, love, and compassion. Like a father, Linnaus told Princess  
Serenity she that was special. He excitedly described the day she  
would become queen. He often declared that she would be a greater  
queen than even her own mother. Linnaus promised that he would  
always be at her side, beaming like a proud father.   
  
Serenity had often wrapped her short pink arms around his middle,  
squeezing him tightly, telling him, You're so much better than a  
daddy, Innie! Serenity was, at that point, unable to say his  
name with competence. became the Lunarian's endearing  
nick-name.  
  
I'll be here, my princess, he used to whisper in her hair, his  
voice a light breeze dancing around her head, I'll always be  
here.  
  
Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears that  
threatened to fall. Her heart became a heavy rock in her  
tightening chest. She wanted to believe Linnaus. He would always  
be there. But he had missed the eclipse.   
  
She glanced up at Sailor Pluto. The Guardian of Time remained  
silent, allowing the princess to wallow a little longer. Serenity  
may have suppressed her question to Pluto regarding Linnaus'  
whereabouts, but the senshi was aware of where the princess'  
thoughts were taking her. Pluto's eyelids lowered slightly, as  
she recalled the the gruesome death of Linnaus. Again, she was  
grateful that she was not permitted to divulge such macabre  
secrets to such an innocent soul.  
  
A patchwork of recent memories overloaded the princess' senses.  
Serenity eyed Sailor Pluto suspiciously. She wondered if the  
Senshi of Time had something to do with this sudden flood of  
remembrances. Before she had a chance to ask, Serenity recalled  
the last time she saw Linnaus. Eight months ago. Right before he  
departed for the Sun.  
  
You had better save me a waltz! Linnaus had whispered playfully  
to her, winking a grey eye at the crying princess. He knew that  
the Terran Eclipse Ball was the princess' favorite event. Your  
dance card will be filled, most assuredly, but one waltz is mine.  
Promise?  
  
Serenity had bit her bottom lip--a most unbecoming nervous habit,  
her mother often told her--and nodded her blonde head. Linnaus  
had then taken the small princess into one of his mammoth hugs--a  
most unbecoming habit for a member of royalty, the Queen often  
chastised--before turning to the teleporter. As she had watched  
Linnaus' tall form disappear into the shaft of light, Serenity  
swallowed back her sorrow.   
  
Now, as she stood in the cavernous room with Sailor Pluto,  
Serenity recalled the last private conversation she had with  
Linnaus. The night before he left on his journey to the Sun, he  
had crept into her room to tuck her in. Serenity's face had  
fallen with grief and sorrow when he had told her he was leaving.  
  
I am going to the Sun for a little while as a favor to your  
mother, Linnaus had whispered to her, holding her quaking,  
sobbing form against his chest. He was so warm; she loved the  
steady thumps of his heartbeat. Remember how I told you about  
the wars between the Earth and the Moon?   
  
Serenity nodded. She enjoyed the tales Linnaus told. Unlike  
Sailor Mercury's boring class lessons, Linnaus' stories were based  
in lore and legend. He told her of brave soldiers, weeping  
maidens, and strong, stoic queens. Always, he emphasized that war  
and strife were despicable outcomes. Linnaus despised war. He  
told her of the sacrifices that must be made to ensure that peace  
would always last. Hate is a wasted emotion, he would declare.  
To emphasize his point, he would peer into Serenity's awe-stricken  
face with his calm, piercing grey eyes. The crescent at the  
middle of his forehead would flicker as he told her, Always love your enemy.  
  
The princess wondered if this was why Linnaus had always been so  
infatuated with the Earth. Most Lunarians hated the Earthlings.  
They dismissed the population dwelling on the blue and green  
planet as barbarians, too ignorant to acknowledge the other  
planets and too arrogant to care. Linnaus confessed that the  
Earth people were He still loved them. Serenity had  
always regarded the Earth as the prettiest planet in the solar  
system; Linnaus had fervently agreed. Linnaus' tales encouraged  
Serenity to also fall in love with the Earth. When Serenity was  
younger, Linnaus played imaginary Terran adventure games with her  
in the gardens, he posing as Tskino Innie and she masquerading  
as his lovely, precocious daughter, He promised that  
some day, he would take the curious little Moon Princess to the  
Earth.  
  
The King of the Sun is an unhappy man, Linnaus had explained to  
her on the night before his departure, And he doesn't like the  
Moon. Your mother wants me to pay a visit and smooth over any  
ruffled feathers. While I am gone, promise me you'll be a strong,  
good little princess?  
  
Serenity had nodded, swallowing her fear and sorrow. Linnaus  
beamed. His smile warmed her heart. He then told her that he  
would be back before she knew it, and they would take that trip to  
the Earth.  
  
But he never returned. Serenity may be young, but she could tell  
that something horrid had happened to Linnaus. Why else would her  
mother cry or the senshi grow somber at the mere mention of his  
name?   
  
For a long time, the princess remained optimistic. He would come.  
He had promised. Not until the night of the Terran Eclipse had  
Serenity allowed herself to think the worst. Even then, she held  
onto a small string of hope. She still expected him to come  
bounding into the ballroom in a black tuxedo, a devious smile  
painted across his face.  
  
Once she realized that Linnaus would not be arriving at the ball,  
Serenity had rushed outside for some air. Her body filled with a  
variety of emotions--pain, anger, fear, disappointment, and  
sorrow. Sobs of agony threatened to burst out of her. She  
clutched the carved marble railing for support. The cool night  
breeze breathed through the princess' filmy dress, causing her to  
shiver. The fresh air tickled her small nose.   
  
Her watery blue eyes gazed upward to the blue and green sphere  
hovering before her. It was the planet Linnaus loved. The  
shadowy blue orb smiled at the princess from its universal perch.  
Her wide, blue eyes watched as large swirls of white shifted and  
slowly drifted over the Earth's surface. The clouds faded in some  
places, revealing the textured brown and green crust of the  
planet. The girl stared at it longingly. Breathing deeper, the  
princess closed her eyes and smiled. For the first time tonight,  
a calm hushed over her worries. A wave of tranquility passed  
through her.   
  
It's beginning! shouted a man on the promenade below. Like the  
other male partygoers, this man wore a finely tailored tuxedo,  
complete with coat tails, top hat, and shiny, patent leather  
shoes. He laughed nervously as he raised a white, gloved hand  
toward the sky.   
  
Serenity hadn't even noticed the eclipse. Her blue eyes widened  
at the sight in the bright, illuminated heavens before her. A  
dazzling ball of white-hot flame danced in the distance. She,  
too, saw that a slight edge of darkness had begun to consume the  
bright orb. Serenity looked down at the man, who did not seem to  
notice her presence in the balcony above.  
  
Swallowing back his excitement, the man spun around. He may have  
expected his gaze to be greeted by the hundreds of party guests  
filing out of the grand ballroom to join him on the huge, outdoor  
promenade, but he was alone. Music, blended with conversation and  
laughter, drifted from the opened doorway. The man sighed in  
disappointment. He frowned, his eyes falling downward. A white  
feline emerged from large ballroom. Taking in the sight of the  
feline, the man's nose wrinkled.  
  
the man declared, his voice dripped with sarcasm, Are  
you the only one who cares to witness this glorious event with  
me?  
  
Relax, Ferro, the feline chided, The guests are enjoying  
themselves. Do you want to create a panic?  
  
the man huffed, turning to face the sky again, I thought  
that seeing this was the whole point of coming here. Ferro  
motioned a flippant hand upward toward the bright light. His arm  
fell down to grip the cool stone rail of the balcony. The man  
sighed and leaned forward. Ferro's previous elatedness washed  
away to reveal his normally reserved pallor. He frowned.  
  
Ah, there is Ferro we all know and love, Artemis chuckled. His  
paws plodded across the cold, pale grey marble tiles beneath him.  
He paused at Ferro's feet and gazed upward to the finely suited  
man standing before him.   
  
Serenity smiled at Artemis' comment. Ferro, the lead commander of  
the Moon's army, was not often excitable. Of course, Serenity  
reasoned, they were standing in the midst of a celestial  
phenomenon. The princess pondered if Ferro's strange, giddy  
behavior had something to do the drama unfolding in the sky.   
Could even the stoic, unrelenting Ferro fall victim to the moods  
of the planetary cycles?  
  
Ferro's steel grey eyes fell to the feline at his feet. He  
motioned to the railing with his left hand. Care to join me? he  
asked.  
  
Artemis jumped atop the balcony railing. His green eyes were  
greeted by row of emptied goblets. Artemis' smile widened and his  
right eye arched upward slightly. Enjoying the bit of the drink,  
I take it? the feline surmised. Ferro's grey eyes glared at the  
cat. Artemis laughed. The feline settled himself on his rear  
haunches.  
  
I was attempting to enjoy myself, Ferro muttered. The commander  
frowned at the glasses resting on the rail. His vision faltered.  
He shook his head quickly in an attempt to correct his unsteady  
gaze.   
  
I suppose you are entitled, commented Artemis. The two were  
silent for several minutes as they watched the creeping darkness  
swallow more of the fiery star. Both seemed to be deep in their  
own contemplations. The only noise hovering in the ever darkening  
sky were the lilting sounds of the celebration behind them.   
Although Artemis and Ferro did not speak, Serenity could not help  
but wonder what they were thinking of.  
  
Finally, Ferro cleared his throat and uttered, Still no word?   
  
Artemis' pointed ears fell flush against his head as his green  
eyes turned downward. Solemnly, he shook his head.  
  
Ferro nodded thoughtfully. That is strange, he whispered.  
Nervously, he ran a hand through his neatly combed, grey hair.  
Ferro glanced upward toward the ball of fire. Something terrible  
must have happened.  
  
The feline tilted his head to the sky. he uttered  
somberly. After another silence, Artemis added, You know, in the  
entire history of the Moon, no Lunarian has been absent during the  
eclipse. Linnaus would not have have missed it.  
  
Fear bore into Serenity's stomach, a lump swelling her throat.   
She had been angry, sad, and disappointed all evening, and Linnaus  
had been the center of all her emotion. Now, dread drained the  
color from her cheeks. Was Linnaus in danger? Had something  
happened on the Sun? He had mentioned that King Nefar was a  
temperamental ruler. Had the King done something to her cousin?  
Tears began to spill from her eyes. She choked on the sorrow, but  
allowed the drops to slide down her face.   
  
Something terrible must have happened. Ferro's words echoed  
between her ears. Her legs wavered beneath her. Serenity  
clutched the railing for support. She stared up to the shadow  
that was the Earth, slowly blocking her view of the Sun.  
Somewhere, on that bright, burning orb, was her cousin. She hated  
the Earth for blocking her view. She knew, as she watched the  
dance of light and dark, that something dreadful had happened to  
her dear Linnaus. was in trouble, and there was not a  
damn thing she could do about it. Serenity's tears became a  
torrent of sorrow and dread. She was helpless.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a young girl, dressed in a green,  
floor-length ball gown, who bustled out to the promenade below.  
Serenity recognized the brown hair and tall frame. It was Makoto,  
the Princess of Jupiter. The heels of Makoto's shoes clicked  
lightly as she walked up beside the man and the feline. She  
smiled at the two before peering upward to the sky. Noting the  
dark orb covering the light, the girl's green eyes sparkled in  
excitement. Tossing her head of auburn hair toward Ferro and  
Artemis, she waggled an accusing finger at them.  
  
Shame on you! Makoto said teasingly, You didn't tell any of us  
that it had started.  
  
Before either cat or man had a chance to respond, Makoto spun  
around, picked up her long skirts and scurried back into the  
ballroom. Serenity heard her declare inside, It has started!  
  
The musicians stopped playing in mid-note and the guests ceased  
their conversations. Come quick! she added.   
  
Serenity rolled her blue eyes. No longer did she wish to revel in  
the celestial event. She heard the guests milling about, their  
chatter drowning in her ears as they all filed onto the promenade  
below. As she witnessed the Earth swallow the Sun, Serenity's  
thoughts drifted to Linnaus. Indeed, something terrible must have  
happened to have prevented the Lunar man from keeping his promise.  
  
Slowly, the Earth crept across the sky, blocking the rays of  
sunlight that mocked the Moon. The sky darkened slowly, casting a  
blood-red shadow across the Moon castle.  
  
This eclipse is a bad omen, Serenity heard Ferro mutter.   
  
She glared hatefully at the sky. Although she was alone, she  
nodded her blonde head thoughtfully. This eclipse was was not  
only bad, she surmised. It was evil. Even now, days later, she  
shuddered to think of how the Moon became washed in the blood red  
light.  
  
As the shouts from guests below shattered the silence, the  
princess was overcome with intense, aching pain. The air cut into  
her lungs like tiny blades. Serenity clutched her chest and  
gasped for breath. The Moon Princess fell to her knees. She  
blinked back her tears as she collapsed to the stone floor of the  
balcony. Her fingers clenched into tiny fists as she attempted to  
take in a breath. Tears clung to her eyes. She slumped forward,  
her face smashing into the hard tiles beneath her. Her teeth  
sliced into her bottom lip. The metallic taste of her own blood  
flowed into her mouth.  
  
Serenity struggled to draw in a breath. She rolled over onto her  
back, clutching her throat with her hands. Before her lids  
lowered one last time, Princess Serenity forced herself to look up  
at the eclipse once more. The Earth was now surrounded by a halo  
of light. A calm rushed over her. No longer did she hear the  
deafening clatter from the partygoers. Everything was muffled and  
silent.  
  
No one knew for certain how long the princess was unconscious.   
She was discovered by one of her friends and classmates, Princess  
Rei of Mars, who had run off to search for her after sensing a  
strange aura in the air. When Rei discovered Serenity's fallen  
form, the little Princess of the Moon was barely alive. Her  
breathing was shallow. Soon, another of her friends, Princess Ami  
of Mercury had scurried to the balcony above. Ami, who was  
normally so calm and composed, had begun sobbing uncontrollably as  
she attempted to wake her friend.  
  
Sailor Pluto lowered her eyelids and smiled sympathetically to the  
golden-haired child standing before her. The child who had been  
so close to death several nights before. Of course the Guardian  
of Time knew exactly what had occurred and why it had happened.  
Too bad, she thought, that she couldn't tell the princess.  
  
You collapsed, Pluto finally concluded. She raised her eye  
critically as she said, Did you think that, just because you are  
a princess, that you are free from fainting spells?  
  
It wasn't a fainting spell! Serenity snapped defensively. Her  
eyes narrowed into blue slits as she whispered, Something  
happened to my body. Something tore through me--physically. And  
something happened, after I closed my eyes.  
  
Serenity held her breath in, waiting for Sailor Pluto's response.  
The senshi's eyes darted across the vacant space, as though she  
were peering at an imaginary bug scurrying up a nonexistent wall.  
The princess let out a small grumble of frustration.  
  
Princess Serenity had not told anyone--her mother, her friends,  
anyone--about what occurred while she was unconscious. Everyone  
had been so shaken up after she collapsed that the princess grew  
reluctant to share anything else that may cause additional  
distress. Instead, she bottled up the experience inside of her  
like an unwanted secret. Like it or not, Sailor Pluto was about  
to become her confidante.  
  
She licked her lips.  
  
After I closed my eyes, she began slowly, carefully selecting  
the words as she spoke, I saw the outline of a man surrounded by  
a hot ring of fire. He looked like he was running away from  
something. Toward me. I thought it must be Linnaus. I ran  
toward the figure, with my arms held out wide. We came closer to  
each other, but the man was washed in shadows--I couldn't see his  
face. He towered above me. He was so close to me that could  
sense his fear.  
  
At first, I asked if he was Linnaus, but he just ignored my  
question. Instead, he told me, It's coming!' His voice was  
ragged, and he was gasping for breath like he had been running.   
He was practically hysterical. He crouched over, burying his face  
in the palms of his hands. So I stepped toward him. I reached my  
hand out to him. I touched the right temple of his forehead. A  
jolt of negative energy sparked through me. My body jerked but,  
for some reason, I kept my hand on his skin. It felt like the  
pain and misery of millions of lives seeped into my fingertips.   
It crawled beneath my skin. It was so painful that I let out a  
scream of fear. I was so frightened.  
  
But I wasn't alone. The man stepped in and held me close to him.  
The thumping of his heart was in my ears. It was so loud that my  
heartbeat soon matched his. We stood for several moments,  
exchanging the negative energy until it dissipated. And then a  
calm swirled around us.  
  
The man slowly let go of me, and I took a step back so I could  
look into his shadowed face. He was tall, but he must have been  
stooping down so that our faces were closer together. As I  
reached up to touch his cheek with my hand, a blinding, brilliant  
light burst from my fingertips. For a brief moment, I saw him.   
  
He was not Linnaus. His hair was dark, velvety black and his  
eyes were the most amazingly dark blue I've ever seen. Midnight,  
like the heavens. As he was looking at me, those brilliant eyes  
widened. He opened his mouth, as if to talk, but then the light  
suddenly became brighter. We were torn apart.  
  
The next thing I remember is being awakened by Rei and Ami. Rei  
looked so frightened. Ami was crying.  
  
The princess' voice was solemn, quiet, and pained. A single tear  
slipped down her right cheek. She brushed it away adding, I know  
it was the power of the Ginzuishou that brought me back. But I  
don't know if it saved that man.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled at the princess' concern. The child did not  
even know if this man was real, and yet, she was concerned that he  
had not survived. The senshi considered what Serenity had told  
her. Pluto knew that the Ginzuishou had pulled Serenity back, but  
the power shared between the princess and her stranger was far  
stronger than that of even the opaque stone. In a rare  
revelation, the Guardian of Time uttered, He had been poisoned,  
and you helped him get better.  
  
A glint of hope shined in Serenity's eyes. She smiled slightly.  
Her cheeks flushed. The princess was about to ask another  
question, but the solemn face of Pluto warned her against it.  
Instead, she shook her head incredulously, whispering, You can't  
tell me who he is, can you?  
  
The warrior shook her head.  
  
And you can't tell me what happened to Linnaus? Serenity asked.  
If he's alive or dead?  
  
Pluto cast her eyes to her booted feet. Again, she shook her  
head.  
  
I will only tell what I am allowed, princess, Sailor Pluto  
explained. Which, unfortunately, is often very little.  
  
Serenity frowned as she regarded this statement. After  
considering her words, she uttered, Can you at least tell tell me  
if Linnaus' soul has passed to the other side?  
  
If any color remained in Sailor Pluto's face, it drained away at  
this moment. The princess was essentially asking if Linnaus were  
dead. However, the way she had phrased the question was horribly  
deceptive. Sailor Pluto was allowed to answer this question, but  
her answer would be equally deceptive. Linnaus had not been given  
a proper burial, or any sort of death rites, and so his soul was  
trapped, somewhere with his body, on the Earth.   
  
His soul has not crossed over, the senshi replied. She turned  
away from Serenity's face. It was better to look away from the  
hopeful, optimistic face of the little princess.   
  
The senshi took several steps toward the timeline, away from the  
princess. She paused and turned to again face the girl.   
  
You were correct, Princess Serenity. Pluto told her, glancing up  
at the garnet orb resting on her staff. You did not have just a  
simple fainting spell during the eclipse. You have many  
challenges ahead of you, and that episode was the beginning. The  
Guardian of Time shifted her ruby gaze to the blonde-headed,  
barefooted girl standing on the edge of space. Her lids lowered  
over her eyes as she said to the princess, Trust your heart.  
  
Sailor Pluto pivoted on the ball of her foot, her dark emerald  
hair twirling around her. The Guardian of Time returned to her  
vigil at the timeline. The princess remained where she stood,  
watching the dark skirt of Sailor Pluto's uniform sway slightly.  
She soon disappeared into the mist.  
  
Serenity sighed heavily. She picked up the fabric of her  
nightgown and turned back to the large wooden doors. The large  
panels had conveniently--and silently--been opened. The princess'  
sparkling blue eyes widened dubiously at the sight. She cast a  
final look over her shoulder, back toward the vast, spacious dark  
expanse of Sailor Pluto's world. Taking a deep breath, she tossed  
a few loose strands of honey blonde hair over her right shoulder  
and walked forward. Toward the the corridor of the Moon Castle.  
Her bare feet stepped onto the marble floor. The familiar, cold  
sensation zipped through her heels. She paused as she heard the  
wooden doors shut tightly behind her, like the sealing of a tomb.  
A large smile parted her lips.   
  
Your highness? cackled a voice in the darkened corridor. The  
princess nearly jumped out of her skin. She twirled around, her  
gaze resting on a pair of yellow cat's eyes peering at her in the  
hallway. A golden upturned crescent moon--identical to the one on  
the princess' forehead, glowed between the pair of eyes.  
Instantly, the princess recognized the face.  
  
Serenity asked skeptically. The eyes bowed down, as  
though nodding. What are you doing here? the princess demanded.  
  
I could ask you the same question, Luna responded, emerging from  
the shadows.  
  
The princess could barely see the outline of the feline advisor.  
Luna's black coat blended in well the darkened corridor.  
  
I couldn't sleep, Serenity honestly replied. It had, after all,  
been her reason for visiting Sailor Pluto. Even in the pitch of  
night she could see Luna frown skeptically. I was just wandering  
around the castle and came across this door. Isn't it beautiful?  
  
She motioned to the large black thing hovering in front of the  
both of them. In the cloak of night, the door's beauty was well  
hidden. Serenity cursed herself inwardly for saying such a stupid  
thing. Stepping forward, she held a hand to the grooved surface.  
  
I mean, it seems beautiful, she quickly added. The carvings  
are amazing. To the touch, I mean.  
  
I wouldn't know, the cat hissed bitterly. I have paws, not  
fingers.  
  
Serenity responded. She dropped her hand from the wall.  
  
Enough of this ridiculousness, Luna stated. You should be in  
bed. You'll hardly be keeping an eye open for your lessons  
tomorrow.  
  
Serenity groaned. She had a hard enough time keeping awake during  
Sailor Mercury's boring lectures on most days. Wishing the feline  
a good night, the princess rushed up the hallway, toward the light  
of the castle. A smile danced across her face.  
  
Sailor Pluto's words of caution fell to the wayside as the  
princess remembered her meeting with the solitary soldier. All  
that she cared about was that the man in her dream was safe, and  
Linnaus was alive! Serenity knew that she could now face any  
obstacle. She practically skipped back to her bedchamber. The  
moon princess fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, a  
man with dark hair and midnight blue eyes haunting her dreams.  
-------  
End of Chapter 2  
-------  
So, as usual, I am begging for your feedback. As it is Thanksgiving weekend, and many you have nothing better to do than to spend four days coming out of your turkey comas, go ahead and take a minute to tell me what you think.  
  
I am going to Canada next weekend (I love Canada!), so I apologize in advance if the next chapter is late. The chapter is written, but I need to comb through it one last time before I post it.  
  
Thanks so much for taking the time to read the story (and the lenghty author's notes).  
  
Hollie  
holliedaye@hotmail.com  
  
Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 3: Desperation


	4. Ch 3: Desperation

Hi Everyone!  
  
First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. Thanks so much! I loved all of your feedback.  
  
I am so very, very sorry for posting this chapter so late. I know I said I would try to post it before my trip up North, but as you would imagine, preparations for the trip took precedence.  
  
Anyway, there are more notes at the bottom, so I will get this story underway. Without further ado...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Sailor Moon. As if! If you like my characters, you may use them once I have waived my magic wand and granted you permission. Please consult me first before using my creations. Otherwise, they will not be very fond of you and may behave most abhorrently in your stories.  
----------  
In the last chapter, Sailor Pluto fussed over the fate of the Silver Millenium, i.e., it's end. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus tried to pry a little more info from the Guardian of Time, but darn it all if Pluto would not volunteer any information. Then Princess Serenity showed up (it was a wild night at the Time Gate, if you ask me) and wanted to know if her Cousin Linnaus, who is like a father to her, is still alive and okay. She also wanted to know why she passed out during the Terran Eclipse. She saw a handsome bloke who was really freaking out in a vision, but she came to before she could ask him to share a swing set or go for a chocolate milkshake! Sailor Pluto didn't really tell Serenity anything, but the princess left the Time Gate, thinking that Linnaus is alive and kicking (poor girl).  
**I know, the summary is a bit goofy, but it is rather late and I am feeling a bit silly**  
----------  
Light of Love: Red Moon--Chapter 3: Desperation  
  
Orxix and Samella crept quietly through the colony of Crusadeate. The man and his  
mate snuck around the stone retention wall surrounding the village. Quietly, the two figures  
approached one of the round clay huts.  
  
Set against the blinding sunlight, the small mud huts appeared like small spots in a travelers'  
faltering vision. Intense heat from the dangerous flames burned across their sight in a  
tempest of wavering lines. As they neared the huts, Samella's face fell. A layer of dust  
drifted in the faint breeze caused by the dancing flames. The small footpath was covered  
with a thin layer of red clay silt, void of recent footsteps. Aside from the roaring sound of  
fire, the village was silent.  
  
No one is here, Orxix! hissed Samella through the left corner of her mouth. The other side  
of her lips attempted to move, but merely twitched over the words.  
  
The man glanced down at his stooping companion with his good eye. His right socket also  
gazed toward Samella; however, a black empty space where his eye once existed  
peered back at the woman. Orxix's vision in his left eye was slightly hazed by the  
drooping lid covering a portion of his sight. The left side of Orxix's face appeared to have  
melted like the dripping wax of a candle, sliding the skin of his forehead into his eyes and his  
cheeks into his jaw line. His nose was blackened and scalded. His scalp was bare and  
veined. His left ear was eerily missing.   
  
Shut up, woman! snapped Orxix peevishly. He and Samella had been wandering  
across the Sun's surface for weeks, searching for food and fresh clothes. Even when living  
in the small colonies, most Surface Dwellers preferred to keep to themselves.  
Consequently, Orxix and Samella had been foraging through the trash bins to keep their  
stomachs full.  
  
Of course, Orxix thought to himself, Samella may be correct. At first glance, the village  
appeared to be abandoned. The domed huts of the colony sat quietly like small infected  
blemishes on the back of the great Sun, glistening in the fiery blaze dancing in the distance.  
  
Samella let out an exasperated sigh and followed her companion as they crept toward the  
center of the village like, well, like thieves. Orxix turned his slanted left eye toward her, a  
scowl on his lips. Samella recognized the disdain sketched across the man's distorted  
features and refrained from expounding any more commentary regarding their progress.  
Instead, she pulled on the loose thread of her right glove. The woman smiled as the dark  
grey yarn frayed apart, revealing the tip of her fingertip. As she unraveled the thread,  
Samella frowned. She had forgotten how raw and shiny her hands were. Samella  
shuddered as she remembered the horror of the last firestorm she and Orxix had found  
themselves in. The weeks had passed, but her finger had still not healed. The woman  
cursed her damaged glove and pinched the fabric over the offensive digit. A small yelp  
escaped from her lips as the fabric clung to her finger.  
  
Orxix turned his bare head to again snap at Samella. His green eye flared, his eyelid  
attempting to open slightly to illustrate his irritation. His mouth popped open for a snappy  
comment.  
  
But then he heard it.  
  
His tall frame shifted. Under the protest of all of the bones and muscles in his body, Orxix  
lifted his shoulders and stood upright. Samella's violet eyes widened. Orxix was so thin  
and stooped that she often forgot how he towered above most of the Surface Dwellers.  
  
He leaned his ear toward to the direction of the noise. With suspicion, he eyed each of the  
brown and red huts.  
  
The noise came again. It reminded Orxix of a crying child. He frowned and walked forward  
a couple of paces. Colonials may be the scum of the population, he thought, but even  
they had enough instinct to care for their young. When the cry came again, Orxix was ready  
for it. He detected the sound as slightly despairing and primal. As he followed the sounds,  
Orxix found himself standing before one of the domed huts. The noise was coming from  
inside. He reached forward to push the front door open.  
  
Don't Orxix! whispered Samella, springing between her companion and the door.  
Someone may be inside.  
  
Orxix rolled his eye.  
  
Weren't you the one who said that the village is abandoned? he growled, shoving her out  
of the way. He forced the door open.  
  
The door kicked up a cloud of dust as the light of day pooled into the dark room. Orxix  
stooped in the doorway and peered inside. The air was stagnant. A stench of singed  
animal hair and excrement flooded his imperfect nostrils. Orxix grimaced as he stepped  
onto the tattered straw mats scattered across the sunken dirt floor. He blinked, allowing his  
eye to adjust to the darkened room. A row of gourds were neatly hung on the opposite  
side of the room. No other items were present in the hut.  
  
Another low cry was heard, this time from the corner of the crude shack. Orxix shifted his  
eye to the right . On the opposite side of the hut stood a black goat. The beast peered  
suspiciously at Orxix. The goat then blinked its round, dark eyes and bent down to bite off  
a piece of the straw mat at its feet.  
  
Why would they keep that dirty thing in their home? pondered Samella from the  
doorway.  
  
Orxix cringed at the woman's voice. The stupid question could only be the pondering of a  
woman who had not been raised in one of the colonies. Had she grown up in a colony, she  
would know that most Surface Dwellers keep their livestock indoors to protect the beasts  
from the unforgiving rays of the Sun.   
  
He turned. Again, he opened his mouth to reply when a figure moving behind Samella  
caught his eye. He shoved his companion out of the doorway as he stepped out of the  
hut. Orxix blinked in disbelief.  
  
Samella growled over Orxix's rough treatment. She spun toward him. Her eyes also  
widened as she spied a cloaked figure before them.  
  
The pale yellow cloak stirred a small cloud of dust as the person turned to face Orxix and  
Samella. The flames of a distant firestorm kicked up behind the woman. Her smoldering  
orange gaze slanted as she eyed the two disfigured Surface Dwellers before her.  
  
The duo peered at her with awe and curiosity sketching across their faces. To the two  
surface dwellers, she may look like an angel, the woman mused. She would rather be  
regarded as a deity than the princess of this forsaken planet. As it stood, the fewer people  
who knew that Orleana was visiting the surface of the Sun the better it was for her. Better  
for them to consider her a figment of their imaginations than the Princess of the Sun, in a  
hopeless search for Queen Metallia.  
  
No matter what obstacles she faced, Orleana knew that she would continue to search for her  
mother. Months had passed since her father banished Metallia to the surface of the Sun.  
During that time, the princess had visited the majority of the surface colonies. Orleana  
dreaded the search. Yet, something--or someone--kept pressing her, nagging at her to  
continue on her quest.  
  
Orleana regarded the two dwellers carefully, her right eyebrow arching upward. The aroma  
of burned flesh wafted toward her on the hot breeze. She swallowed the nausea welling in  
her throat. She noted that man had been severely burned, his skin melted. Spying the  
vacant eye socket, Orleana averted her gaze and turned her attention to the woman. The  
woman's head was wrapped with a dark crimson cloth. Orleana's fiery eyes widened as  
she realized that the color of the fabric was the result of blood. The right side of the  
woman's face oozed with sticky color.  
  
Orleana attempted to cloak her disgust over their hideous faces by casting her gaze to the  
dusty orange-red clay ground beneath her . She took in a deep breath. Singed, sweaty  
essence flooded her nostrils. Her perfectly pointed nose winced at the offensive, muggy  
stench. Her orange eyes darted upward, to the sea of huts surrounding the trio. Aside from  
this man and woman, the village was deathly quiet. The vacant little houses contained dark,  
round little windows, which reminded Orleana of the man's empty eye socket. Twirling  
around to survey her surroundings, the princess grimly concluded that these were the only  
remaining villagers. She frowned for a moment, regained her composure, and turned to  
face the duo, a dazzling smile spreading across her soft pink lips.   
  
Most of the Surface Dwellers she had encountered were ugly, distorted, and disfigured.  
The princess had cared very little for Solar geography, but even she knew that only a few  
scant colonies were completely protected by the fire of the Sun. She had learned during  
her search for her mother that Surface Dwellers often ventured into the deceptively named  
Neutral Pockets. These unstable places seemed safer from both the heat and flame, and  
the dwellers flocked to these spaces. However, the Neutral Pockets were unpredictable  
and dangerous. At any time, a tidal wave of fire would crash into the pockets or the heat  
would break away the ground beneath their feet. Orleana wondered why Surface Dwellers,  
who were so vulnerable to the elements to begin with, would risk their lives in these  
unstable places.  
  
Pushing these contemplations from her mind, Orleana licked her dry lips and stated, I am  
looking for a woman with pale skin, dark hair, and yellow eyes. Her name is Metallia.  
  
Orxix and Samella blinked in disbelief at the the woman and then exchanged a glance with  
each other. The melted man and his bloodied companion were startled enough to  
encounter a woman with such radiant skin and sparkling, dazzling eyes. Samella glanced  
longingly at the slight blush on the woman's round creamy cheeks. She doubted that even  
when born she had such a perfect complexion. She and Orxix were so enraptured--Orxix  
for other reasons, of course--that they were somewhat taken aback to hear the woman  
speak.  
  
Orleana sighed and stepped forward. She cursed the thick, cumbersome fabric of her floor  
length dress and light yellow cloak. On the surface of the Sun, such costume was  
necessary. Anything which prevented the direct exposure of the Sun's rays could be the  
difference between life and death. The princess' own sweat seeped through the protective  
layers of clothing she wore. She shifted uncomfortably as she adjusted to the sticky  
moisture lodged between her skin and the fabric of her dress.  
  
The silence that greeted her was not surprising. Orleana had asked this same question,  
over and over, to dozens of Surface Dwellers. Every time, the princess was met with a  
silent shrug of indifference. The princess gritted her teeth. Obviously, they did not know  
what she was talking about. Shaking the doubt from her head, Orleana pressed on. Have  
you seen anyone like her?  
  
Orxix smiled with the right half of his mouth, revealing yellowed, rotted teeth. He raked his  
gaze over her form. The woman may be covered with layers of cloth, but he still admired  
the hug of the skirt over her hips and the curve of her firm breasts. After looking at Samella  
for the past several months, Orxix could barely contain his growing excitement. He  
regarded her clean, crisp clothes, imagining his face buried beneath the layers of smooth  
fabric, his tongue wandering up the curve of her neck. Most of the women Orxix had  
encountered in his lifetime were gullible and easy to manipulate. This woman may look  
sophisticated, but he considered that she was still, by her very gender, vulnerable and  
stupid. His eye narrowed diabolically.  
  
What will you give me if I tell you? Orxix hissed, secretly wishing that she had nothing to  
offer them.  
  
Orleana rolled her eyes. Surface Dwellers always demanded payment--even for the most  
trite of information. She fumbled for the velvet purse dangling from her waist. Holding up a  
small golden coin, she stated, One coin now, additional coins once you have led me to  
Metallia.  
  
Orxix snickered. Spittle sprayed through his lips, a line of drool trickled out of the corner of  
his mouth. What would we want with gold? he demanded. Stooping down, he picked  
up a yellow chunk from the ground. Look around, you fool! Even the rocks are made of  
gold!  
  
He chucked the nugget toward a hut behind her. The rock bounced against the wall of the  
dwelling and settled into a cloud of dust.  
  
Orleana did not flinch. Instead, her eyes slanted in irritation. Her pink cheeks reddened to  
crimson. Raising her right eyebrow, she smirked slightly. What you have me pay?  
  
The princess already knew what this man wanted, but she would be damned to give it to  
him. Over the last few months she had learned all about what the men on the surface of the  
Sun desired. She may have been appalled the first few times these men had  
propositioned her, but she had grown calloused by their rough gazes and unreasonable  
expectations. The princess hoped, each time she encountered such a man, that he would  
take her gold and not expect more. Every time, she was sadly disappointed. The  
common people were so predictable.   
  
Orxix's eye widened at her question. Short little gasps of excitement puffed out, creating a  
panting, wheezing sound. He took a step toward the woman. His greedy hand thrust  
toward her, ready to grab his prize.  
  
Orleana blinked demurely and held her right arm. Instead of giving into his request, the  
princess shouted, Solar Fire Shield!  
  
A burst of fire erupted from her palm, creating a flat oval of flame in front of her. A grin  
spread across Orleana's face as she heard Orxix scream in surprise. To ensure that he  
never try to go near her again, she made a point of shifting the shield slightly to graze the  
right side of the man's face--his good side. Orxix fell back. He clutched his right cheek with  
his gloved hand.  
  
Samella fell to her knees to survey the damage done to Orxix's face. Orleana closed her  
fist, allowing the fire from her shield to dissipate into the air. Delight danced in her eyes as  
she observed the two scrambling, startled Surface Dwellers cowering beneath her gaze.   
At such moments, she understood how her father could crave so much control and power.  
A surge of excitement coursed through Orleana's veins at the sight of their suffering.  
  
You bitch! screamed Orxix. He spat toward her, but the glob of slimy goo landed on his  
chin. He removed his hand from his face, revealing a bright pink cheek. The damage was  
minor but the man was enraged.  
  
Why would you call me a name? questioned Orleana innocently. She tilted her head to  
the side, because I didn't agree to the form of payment' you wanted?  
  
You offered it! Orxix cried, his face reddening even more. You scabby, horrid wench!  
  
the princess responded cooly, You are the scab. Or at least, your cheek will scab  
once that little mark I created heals.  
  
Orxix sprung to his feet and lunged toward the princess. Samella jumped between them  
as she attempted to hold the angry man back.  
  
Would you like me to scald you again? demanded the princess. She crossed her arms  
over her chest and smiled innocently. Orxix growled and lunged forward again. Samella  
held her ground between them. Orxix lost his balance and fell once again on his backside.   
  
Amusement faded from Orleana's face. The sparkle disappeared from her eyes. Drawing  
out a sigh, she addressed the duo.  
  
Apparently, you have no information to offer. You have wasted enough of my time,  
Lifting her heavy skirts, the princess twirled away from them.  
  
Good riddance! snarled Orxix. He faltered on the ground as he attempted to stand. His  
lanky figure wavered like a bug trapped on its back.  
  
hollered Samella, running to catch the princess. For all of Orxix's antics, they had  
encountered a woman matching Orleana's description. During the last firestorm, when a  
huge cluster of wanderers were passing across a Neutral Pocket. A woman, a beautiful  
woman with raven black hair and a soiled cloak had been there. She had yellow eyes.  
Samella remembered gazing upon her with envy. Aside from a bit of grime, she was  
flawless. Her eyes had flashed with terror as the huge, relentless firestorm pounded over  
them. Samella had knocked her down, covering the beautiful woman with her scabby form,  
sacrificing herself to protect the perfection.  
  
Orleana nodded thoughtfully as Samella related the tale. Her eyes glistened with tears.   
The princess blinked furiously to keep herself from crying.  
  
Do you know where she is now? she asked quietly.  
  
Samella nodded her head furiously. She held her left arm out, pointing her finger toward the  
northeast corner of the village. Yes, she's just--  
  
Hold on a minute! snarled Orxix, recently recovered from his embarrassment. Orleana still  
wondered if the color in his cheek was the result of her shield or the anger she saw festering  
in his remaining eye.  
  
We aren't telling you any more until we get a payment! No gold! Orxix fumed.  
  
Orleana rolled her eyes. Even following his embarrassment, he demanded payment.   
  
The princess removed her hood from over hear head, revealing the thick black braid trailing  
down the center of her back. She held out her palm. Taking in a deep breath, she directed  
power into her hands.  
  
Solar Ice! she shouted. Light bounced between her palms, escaping in pulsating bursts  
from between her fingers. Within seconds, the luminescence disappeared. Orleana held  
up her right hand, revealing a palm-sized gem. The princess thrust the sparkling object into  
the man's face.  
  
Orxix looked up at her skeptically. He then eyed the bauble. It glistened.  
  
Take it! Orleana commanded.  
  
Orxix gingerly held up a heavily bandaged hand. With hesitation, he touched the gem with  
the tip of his index finger. As his exposed skin grazed the object, he jumped back.  
  
It's cold! he whispered. He glared at Orleana as though she had purposely tricked him.  
He touched the side of his face with his tingling fingers. Nervous laughter escaped from his  
distorted lips as he reached out to touch the gem again.  
  
It's ice, Orleana explained. Frozen water. Something you will not find on the Sun.  
Samella winced at the princess' sarcasm. Orxix only glared at her. Orleana continued, You  
can have more if you lead me to Metallia. Take it! She thrust the object beneath Orxix's  
twisted, melted nose.  
  
The man gingerly plucked the gem from the princess. He twirled it around in his hands,  
admiring how the gem turned color as the light shined through it.   
  
Samella pushed her fingers through the holes of her glove and reached timidly for the ice.  
After flinching from the sharp, cold sensation, she peered suspiciously at Orleana.  
  
Are you a witch? the woman whispered. Her eyes widened with fear.  
  
The princess stifled a smile and shook her head.  
  
she stated, I am just looking for someone. Can you take me to her?  
  
Orxix muttered a great deal--thankfully, Orleana thought, beneath his breath--as Samella  
nodded furiously. A bargain was struck between the princess and the Surface Dwellers.   
Orleana would provide another chunk of ice for the pair once they had led her to the Queen.  
  
Ten times bigger than this one! snapped Orxix, holding his arms out wide. Once the  
princess had agreed, they began a treacherous journey, away from the shelter of the  
protected colony and into a Neutral Pocket. As soon as she realized where the duo was  
leading her, she paused. A tingle sliced up her back. Why would her mother venture into  
one of these pockets? The woman Orleana knew would never do anything so foolish. The  
queen knew of the risks. She was aware of the unpredictable and volatile surface of the  
Sun. The planet had no mercy, even for its queen.  
  
She's beyond this pocket, Orxix explained, scowling at the woman's hesitation. He  
waved for Orleana to follow his stooping form.   
  
Biting the bottom of her lip, Orleana took a hesitant step forward. Perhaps she was the  
foolish one for venturing into one of the pockets. She squeezed her eyes shut, scanning  
her memory for the defensive maneuvers she had learned while training as a Senshi. What  
was it that Sailor Mars had told her? Fire must be met with fire? Her existence as an  
apprentice was a lifetime ago. Still, Orleana was grateful that she had transformed into  
Sailor Sun before venturing to the surface. She tugged uncomfortably at the long skirts  
layered over her fuku. Her dress may better protect her from the elements, but the  
moisture sweating through the layers of fabric made her awkward and uncomfortable.  
  
The princess swallowed her worry, set her determined jaw, and lifted her skirts. She fell in  
step behind the man. The woman with the bloody head trailed behind her, hugging the  
chunk of ice possessively to her bosom.  
  
As they walked, Orleana silently thanked Sailor Mercury for showing her the the ice trick.  
  
It will be harder for you to achieve, since your element is light, the matter-of-fact senshi had  
explained. But it can be done. It's a wonderful ice-breaker at stuffy parties.  
  
Orleana rolled her eyes as she remembered Sailor Mercury's attempt at a joke. The  
Senshi of Ice had commented on how easily Orleana had performed the trick. She had  
mastered it far more quickly than Sailor Mercury's own apprentice, Princess Ami. The  
princess of the Sun smiled mournfully. With her father bent on destroying the Moon  
Kingdom, the princess wondered if her next encounter with the Sailor Senshi would be  
friendly. Doubtful, she concluded, if her father had his way.   
  
The journey across the Neutral Pocket was a long one but, surprisingly, not unpleasant.  
Orleana smiled at the firm, smooth ground beneath her feet. The air, unlike what festered in  
the colony of Crusadeate, was sweet and and warm. It was still hot, but here, the heat was  
bearable. Orleana could see why the Surface Dwellers preferred the Neutral Pockets to the  
stagnant, protected colonies. Still, her eyes widened in relief as a jagged rock face,  
indicating the end of the Neutral Pocket, came into view. Soon, she hoped, she would be  
gazing into the face of her mother.  
  
Orleana was so busy daydreaming about what she would say to the Queen that she did  
not hear the first warning of a firestorm. Since the princess had never been in such a storm,  
she would not have realized that the bizarre popping sounds were the warning of doom.  
The next sound, like a huge, deafening explosion, shook Orleana from her distraction. Her  
orange eyes darted upward in time to see the wave of liquid light block the sky from view.  
Orleana's stomach knotted with fear. In seconds, she would resemble her two companions.  
  
Solar shield protect! she shouted, throwing all of her energy into her palms. She  
extended her hands above her head. Waves crashed down. The heaviness of the power  
slammed into Orleana's shield. The princess grit her teeth, wincing at the intense pressure  
pounding against her unwavering frame. Orleana had never planned to traverse a Neutral  
Pocket, so she had never bothered to ask how long the firestorms lasted. She had always  
assumed that they hit with great power and left quickly. Now, as she held back the liquid  
heat, Orleana prayed for the onslaught to end.  
  
Several minutes passed before storm gave up on its bombardment. As quickly as it had  
struck, it was suddenly gone. The liquid fire, which had been pouring down on her,  
suddenly sprung up and splashed down on another unsuspecting pocket.  
  
Orleana kept her shield up for a few extra moments. When she was certain that the  
firestorm had passed, she allowed the dome of flame to dissolve into the air. The princess  
dropped her hands to her sides and sunk down in the sand. She gulped for air. Her eyes  
focused on Orxix and Samella, who were huddled against her. She hid her annoyance.  
These people may have no respect for personal boundary limits, but she was grateful that  
they had enough sense to seek protection beneath the shield. If they had died in that  
firestorm, she would never find Metallia.  
  
Are you certain you aren't a witch? Samella finally squeaked. Her look of awe caused  
Orleana to smile.  
  
I am not, she laughed. Her voice cracked a little.  
  
We better go before the next one comes, Orxix snarled. He lifted himself from the  
ground and slapped his hands against his filthy, tattered trousers.  
  
Another one? whined the princess. Her energy was spent for the time being. If another  
storm struck, they would be doomed.  
  
They always come in three, Samella explained calmly, standing. She held her arm out for  
Orleana.  
  
The princess accepted the gloved hand, and rose to her feet. After using her power, her  
knees wavered beneath her like melted butter. Samella put an arm around her waist to  
keep her from falling.  
  
The rock face now seemed an impossible distance away. Orleana clamped her jaw tight  
and forced her tired legs to move. Each aching step carried her closer to the queen and  
further from this horrible place. She must press on and survive this hell.  
  
The trio was only a few paces away from the rock when the popping sounds erupted  
again. Orleana covered her ears against the dreaded sound. She wondered how she  
could have missed the offensive noise the first time.  
  
Get down! screamed Samella, pushing the princess forward. She threw her body on top  
of Orleana, which knocked the air out of the princess.  
  
Orleana pressed her face into the sand. A few grains squeezed into her mouth. The  
princess did not care. Instead, she prayed to the gods that the firestorm would pass over  
them. The roar of the explosion came, the heat and wind blew against her. Soon, the  
liquid light would splash over them.  
  
The princess felt Samella press her form harder against her back. Orleana remembered the  
story Samella had told her, about her mother. She wondered if Metallia had been as  
terrified at this moment as her daughter was now.   
  
Suddenly, the heat and breeze was gone. The princess kept still, anticipating the calm  
before the strike. After a pause, Samella hoisted herself up from the Orleana's back. The  
princess pressed the palms of her hands into the sand, pushing herself up from the ground.  
She blinked her orange eyes wearily. The atmosphere around them was calm, as though  
the world had not just sounded as though it would end.  
  
That was a close one! Samella laughed nervously, helping Orleana to her feet.   
  
Fear trembled inside of the princess. Her heart pounded so loudly that the reverberating  
sounds echoed in her ears. Wiping an ungraceful hand across her face, Orleana allowed  
herself to smile nervously. Grains of sand gritted between her teeth. She spat them out.   
Tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear, she questioned, Is it much further? She  
doubted that they would be so lucky as to be avoided by the third and final firestorm.  
  
Orxix turned and scowled. We'll be there soon enough! he growled, lumbering forward.  
  
The wall of rock they had spied so long ago now towered before them. Orleana gaped at  
the massive formation stretching upward for seemed like an eternity. Veins of gold rippled  
through the dull black obsidian. A huge dune of clay red sand had settled at the base of the  
rocky formation. Orxix began the ascend the hill. His feet sunk into the ripples of sand.   
Orleana and Samella followed suit. A little of the princess' strength had returned, so  
Samella allowed the girl to struggle up the incline alone. Orleana cursed her long skirts again  
as she waded up the huge dune. As a Senshi apprentice, she had endured countless  
fitness tests and obstacle courses. Scaling a wall of sand was, unfortunately, lacking in the  
Senshi training program.   
  
Once he reached the rock face, Orxix paused to wait for Samella and Orleana to approach.  
His yellowed grin widened as he noted the shine of sweat streaking the princess' perfect  
brow. After being rebuffed by such a beautiful woman, he was pleased to see her suffer.  
  
Orleana wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her throat was  
sandpaper-dry. She attempted to swallow. How did these Surface Dwellers endure this  
heat and struggle day after day? She almost welcomed the next storm that would put her  
out of her misery.  
  
Once the two women approached the base of the rock formation, Orxix walked along edge  
to their right. The princess, still wary from the last storm, had been hoping for a gateway of  
some sort that would lead them into the safety of a colony. She struggled to keep up with  
the other two. A sarcastic snicker burst from her dry lips. One day, she would rule over this  
planet, and she was barely able to survive its cruelty.   
  
Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Orleana followed cautiously. Hoping that the  
overhang was enough to block out the elements, she hugged the side of the rock formation.   
After what seemed like a small eternity of stumbling over the now jagged, rocky ground,  
Orxix and Samella stopped walking. Orleana walked between the two, marveling at the  
great black chasm embedded in the rock wall. The princess' eyes widened as Orxix  
pointed into the cavern.   
  
The woman is there, Orxix proclaimed excitedly. An echo of his voice bounced inside the  
dark space. His melted face turned to Orleana.   
  
The princess stepped toward the gaping hole. Caverns were not a common occurrence on  
the Sun. For Metallia to have actually found one would be a small miracle. The princess  
may live underground herself, but that world had been constructed, created with back  
breaking labor. An army of slaves had been exploited to build the Solar Castle. A real  
cave on the Sun, well, what with the hot temperatures, most pockets and gaps melted and  
oozed into themselves. Orleana had been told something else about the natural caverns.   
A warning. Wrinkling her face together, the princess jogged her memory. Danger lurked  
below the surface, but Orleana could not remember why.  
  
Stepping back, Orleana turned to face the two Surface Dwellers. If she was to descend  
into an unknown world, she would be damned if she was going alone. She scowled at  
Orxix as she whispered, You haven't led me to her. Take me to her and you will get your  
ice.  
  
You said you would give us more! Orxix screeched. He reached to snag the princess by  
the throat. Senshi reflexes snatched him by the wrist and threw him roughly against the  
ground. Orleana twisted Orxix's arm, pinning it behind him. She dug his face into the dirt  
and rock. His gasps of surprise and yowling of pain delighted her.  
  
She bit her lower lip as she considered her plight. Perhaps this was a bad idea, the  
princess thought. Looking around her, she regarded her position. The pair of Surface  
Dwellers had led her far away from any place she was familiar with. She wondered if she  
could even find her way back to the colony of Crusadeate alone.  
  
I said I would give you more ice, the princess hissed into Orxix's ear. She pulled his arm  
up sharply so his elbow was almost between the blades of his shoulders. One flick of her  
hand and she would snap his arm out of its socket. Pausing, she added, as soon as you  
lead me to the Queen.   
  
Orxix's eyes widened from the pain. The burning in his arm was unbelievably intense.   
However, even through the pain, something Orleana said caught in his ear and echoed in  
his mind. The Queen. The woman she was searching for was the Queen.  
  
She is here! Samella squealed. She motioned to the pitch black cavern. Orxix may  
deserve a little rough treatment, but Samella wanted Orleana to stop torturing the man.   
Samella hated to see anyone suffer. Even Orxix.  
  
Take me to her! the princess snapped. She let go of Orxix's arm and stood. Her orange  
eyes flashed dangerously as she regarded the woman with the bloodied, bandaged head.   
Why were they being so difficult?  
  
Samella replied. We don't go beneath. Too dangerous.  
  
Orleana shook her head in disbelief. The danger. What was it? Surely, it could not be so  
bad as the ground cracking open beneath your feet or an onslaught of liquid heat and fire  
pounding into you, could it? These people would endure the unreasonable, blistering  
conditions of the surface, but they would not explore a shallow cave? She considered the  
unpredictability of the Neutral Pockets. Judging from the melted, bloody appearance of her  
tour guides, she suspected that they had obviously been caught in many of the fire waves.   
Whatever lurked in the cavern must be less dangerous! The princess cast a disdainful look  
toward them both.  
  
she hissed. Then you can wait outside for me. You will get your ice once I have  
returned with Metallia and you have led me back to the colony.  
  
Orxix snapped, lifting himself from the ground. He swung his arm in circles to test its  
mobility. We wait here!  
  
Orleana frowned at his sudden willingness to cooperate. After fighting against her tooth and  
nail, Orxix's change of demeanor made the princess uneasy. As she had so many times  
today, Orleana shook away her doubt and worry. There would be plenty of time to ponder  
all of this later, after her mother was safe in the palace.  
  
she huffed. She lifted the heavy fabric of her skirts and turned toward the dark  
space in the rock wall. Hesitating, Orleana twisted her head to take one last look at her  
deformed companions.  
  
The Surface Dwellers balked at her. She smiled at their surprise. Her black braid flicked  
across her back as she returned her gaze to the cavern. Orleana reached an unsteady left  
hand to grope the side of the wall. She took only a few steps before the blinding bright  
light from the surface drowned into darkness.   
  
Outside of the cave, Samella looked up at Orxix in awe.  
  
Are you a fool? she whispered. We can't stay here! What if a storm comes, or worse--  
  
Didn't you hear what that girl said, you daft woman? snapped Orxix. She's looking for  
the Queen! The Queen, for crying out!  
  
Samella's face twisted with confusion. The Queen? Why would a queen be out here?  
  
How am I supposed to know? pondered Orxix. A grin curled his lips upward as he  
added, but if we help to save her, we may be rewarded.  
  
Samella shrugged her shoulders. It made no sense. She barely knew there was a queen  
of the Sun. Why would she be here, and not at her castle? Samella cast a dubious look at  
Orxix. The man was rubbing his hands together excitedly. The woman frowned. Leaning  
her back against the rock wall, she slid down into a sitting position. Sighing, she muttered, I  
suppose we will wait then.  
  
Within the deep cavern, Orleana stepped cautiously through the dark. The princess  
stumbled against the jagged floor of the cave, tripping over her skirt and toppling to the  
ground. Growling beneath her breath, Orleana grasped the fabric of her cloak and ripped it  
from her neck. She stripped the bodice of her dress from her figure. Finally, she pulled the  
skirts over her waist. After depositing the excessive clothing into a pile, she stood. She  
smoothed the golden skirt of her sailor fuku. Air tickled at her newly liberated bare legs.   
Orleana shivered in the dark.  
  
The princess held out her right hand. A burst of white energy appeared above her palm.   
Orleana held it in front of her like a lantern. The cave twisted and wound deeper into the  
belly of the planet. She lifted her hand above her head to survey the ceiling. If she was  
expecting a low overhang, she was deeply disappointed. Sharp rock icicles loomed over  
her. The ceiling reached beyond her light, causing the sharp formations to appear like  
daggers coming from darkness. The princess took in a deep breath. Panic welled in the  
inside of her heart. She gritted her teeth against her own fear and walked slowly, deeper  
into the chasm.  
  
She wandered through a tunnel that twisted and turned, leading the princess further below  
ground. The rhythm of her steps bounced off the walls and echoed in her ears. Peering  
ahead of her, Orleana noted a light flickering in the distance. The princess extinguished the  
ball of flame from her palm and crept forward slowly. From a distance, she could see that  
the tunnel she stood in emptied into a larger, illuminated room. Intense light burned the  
princess' eyes. She blinked and shielded her face from the glow.  
  
A low, snarling growl brought the princess' arm down. Her orange gaze widened as she  
found herself face to face with a large, hideous beast. Dread clenched at her insides as she  
finally remembered why the caves were so dangerous. Cavern People and ferocious  
beasts preferred to dwell beneath the surface. Hadn't she been told that the Cavern  
people were cannibals? Orleana realized, as she noticed the giant, sharp fangs of the  
snarling beast, that she if she survived her encounter with this animal, she may find out if all  
of the horrific stories about the Cavern People were true.  
  
The beast was five paces in front of her. The creature was backlit by the illuminated room.   
Orleana could still discern its more unsavory features in the shadows. Fierce, glowing green  
eyes scowled at her. White, sharp, gnashing teeth snapped as the creature growled. The  
beast was huge, its head was massive. Spying its large back end, the princess knew that  
in just one jump, this creature would be on top of her.  
  
Letting out the snarl of a wildcat mingled with the trumpet of an elephant, the beast sprung  
toward her. Orleana held her palms together in front of her chest, willing power into her  
hands.  
  
Solar wave deflection! she screamed. Her voice scratched at her ears as the eruptive  
wave of hot white light coursed into her hands. She threw the ripples of dangerous heat at  
the eyes of the beast. The animal screamed and flinched back. Not giving the animal a  
chance to lash out, she powered up again. She held her arms above her head, allowing a  
flurry of ice daggers to twirl between her hands.   
  
Illuminated ice eruption! Orleana shouted. She deliberately lowered her hands in front of  
her. As a calm came over her quaking heart, she released the power of her attack. Shards  
of ice whistled across the space, slamming into the scaly flesh of the beast. It screamed.   
The animal's back arched in agony and then slumped as the beast sunk against the wall of  
the tunnel. Orleana paused, listening for the creature's breathing. A sigh escaped her lips  
as she concluded that the animal was dead.  
  
Her relief was short lived. The battle in the tunnel had disrupted a few of the stone icicles  
above her head. They slammed into the ground around her. Orleana covered her head  
and crouched low. Surely, she thought with horror, the ceiling was crashing down on her.  
  
A quiet in the onslaught was all the princess needed to attempt an exit of the tunnel. She  
did not want to think of what other horrors waited in the room before her, and presently, she  
did not care. Uncovering her head, she stood upright and sprinted down the tunnel, into the  
illuminated room. The floor of the open space slanted sharply downward. Her feet faltered beneath her. Orleana glanced down. She was about to slide into a river of molten rock  
raging below. She let out a whimper of anguish and fear as she planted the balls of her feet  
and jumped with all of her might. If she had more time, she may not have been so hasty to  
jump across the molten river. The heat from the lava warmed her bare legs as she soared  
toward the opposite riverbank , reminding her of the firestorms. She extended her hands  
to brace herself for a rough landing.  
  
Her palms took the brunt, her skin scraping against the rough rock riverbank. Orleana  
pushed her fingers deeper into the ground. Her body sailed through the air, her legs flying  
above her head. Tucking her chin to her chest, the princess' back rolled across the hard  
cavern floor. Her heels dug into the ground. Orleana smiled with relief and delight as she  
bounced to her feet, her hands in front of her face and chest in a defensive stance. Thank  
goodness, she thought, for Sailor Jupiter's tumbling drills.  
  
By this point, her breathing was hard and labored. She eyed her surroundings wearily.   
The rushing sound of the molten river and her heavy panting was all she could hear. She  
licked her lips, scanning each corner of the room. Light from the glowing river bounced off  
the ceiling and walls in golden ripples, distorting the already jagged surfaces. Orleana's  
critical eye noted a movement to her far right. She squinted. Silently, she concentrated the  
power to her hands.  
  
Orleana was about to strike an attack at the moving figure when she noticed another part of  
the wall was moving. She swallowed hard. Adrenaline, commingling with her Senshi  
power, caused her to become slightly skittish. she muttered beneath her  
breath.  
  
The walls were moving. Orleana attempted to keep calm. As she focused on what she  
had thought were the contours of rock, her heart sank. The walls were made of something  
far more organic. Actually, her gaze recognized the human forms--dozens of them--hugging  
the wall. The Cavern People. The tangle of legs, arms and torsos made her so nervous  
that vomit curdled into her throat. Orleana pinched her lips together and swallowed back the  
bile flooding into her mouth. She let out a slight snarl and then snapped,  
  
Show yourselves, you cowards!  
  
Color drained from her face. Dozens of heads turned to face her. Countless pairs of  
glowing red eyes blinked at her from the walls and the ceiling. The princess began to  
hyperventilate. How was she expected to defeat a sea of Cave People?  
  
The figures began to drop from the ceiling. Others sprung from the walls. Some held  
rocks, others held twisted stone sticks. Slowly, methodically, they walked toward the  
princess. The skin of their bare, taut forms was inky black, as though they had smeared their  
bodies with charcoal. The space between Orleana and these Cavern Dwellers narrowed.   
  
Orleana steadied her arms in the air above her. She may not be able to kill them all, but  
she resolved to take some of them with her into the afterlife. The princess would not give  
up without a fight.  
  
Sucking in a breath, Orleana began her attack, Solar shield--  
  
screamed a desperate voice. The word bounced across the room, echoing against  
the walls. The princess turned her head. The red beady eyes of the cavern dwellers  
shifted toward the voice. Their bodies toppled to the ground.  
  
Orleana blinked, lowering her arms hesitantly. A cloaked figure stood in a tunnel on the  
opposite side of the cavernous room. A hood covered the person's head, but Orleana  
spied an inky tendril of hair. The light of the lava river faded at such a distance, but a flash of  
yellow eyes caused the hope to leap in the princess' heart. The yellow eyes widened  
suddenly as the cloaked figure turned away.  
  
Orleana's voice choked. The word echoed in the hollow room.  
  
The figure's back stiffened. Its head hung forward as its shoulders sagged.  
  
You should not have come, the figure finally stated. Orleana's eyes glistened with grateful  
tears. She had finally found Metallia!  
  
I had to come, mother! Orleana stated, rushing across the uneven surface. She dodged  
between the Cavern People who lay against the ground. The princess frowned as she  
realized that they had not fallen, but were kneeling. Her face twisted in confusion. No  
questions now, she told herself. Questions could come later. Instead, she focused on the  
cloaked form. I had to find you.  
  
Your father will be furious with you, Metallia whispered. He doesn't know you're here,  
does he?  
  
Since when did Metallia care about what the mighty King Nefar thought? If the Queen had  
been so concerned, Orleana thought, she would not be hiding in this horrible cave. The  
princess shook her head. No, of course he doesn't.  
  
You must leave! Metallia stated. You can not suffer the same fate! You must survive!   
Become the Queen.  
  
The princess shook her head. She thought of the past months assisting her father. Her  
tyrannical, demanding, yelling father. Since her mother had left, Orleana had often  
wondered how and why her mother had put up with Nefar. Metallia had to return. You are  
the Queen. I could never take your place.  
  
Orleana held her left hand out and touched her mother's shoulder. Metallia shrugged it off.  
  
You must go, she ordered.  
  
I won't leave without you! Orleana stated. You are the Queen!   
  
Metallia spun around. Yellow eyes stared into the princess' orange gaze. Orleana's eyes  
widened with horror.  
  
Do I look like the queen? Metallia shouted.  
  
Fright streaked her daughter's face. She could only imagine how horrible she appeared.   
Fortunately, mirrors were not a common item amongst Surface Dwellers and Cavern  
People, so Metallia had no idea of how ghastly she really was. When she ran her fingertips  
along her cheek, she could feel the bubbles and distortions of her melted skin. A portion of  
her hair was singed--the result of being caught in one of the Neutral Pockets during an  
accursed firestorm. She was grateful to the woman who had sacrificed her own body to  
protect her, but it had not completely shielded her. Metallia was lucky she had survived.   
Other people had not been so lucky...  
  
You are the Queen, Orleana declared. Her orange eyes sparkled.  
  
Metallia squinted her eyes against the light, and then smiled. She regarded her daughter's  
costume.  
  
Your father would be furious if he knew... she whispered. A trembling hand reached to   
stroke the gold fabric of Orleana's sailor fuku. You learned a lot in training?  
  
Orleana nodded. Since I am the first Sailor Sun, each of the Senshi taught me an attack.   
My strength is light, but I can manipulate other things, like ice and fire.  
  
She smiled as she remembered training on the Moon. All of it had been a lifetime ago.   
Her eyes wandered across the walls of the cave as though she were tracing her memories  
on shadowed rocks. I did learn a lot. she whispered quietly.  
  
Your fath-the king will not let you return to train, will he? Metallia surmised.  
  
Orleana shook her head. He says I must stay here and stand in your place. She looked  
into her mother's yellow eyes. She choked back a sob as she whispered, He's wants to  
start a war with the Moon.  
  
Metallia snorted. She rolled her eyes upward. He's a fool! If he begins a war with the  
Moon, he will be starting a war with the entire universe!  
  
The princess shrugged. Not the entire universe. He is attempting an allegiance with the  
Earth. Mother, don't you see why you must return? He's a madman! He will not stop until  
he has destroyed everything!  
  
The Queen shook her head. I can not return. Not now. Not like this!  
  
She motioned a trembling hand to her face. Her hideous, horrid face. The Queen looked  
away in shame.  
  
But you're Metallia, Queen of the Sun! Orleana screamed. If you rule over these savage  
Cavern People, then surely you can rule over the entire planet!  
  
The princess' mind was twirling over itself. She knew her mother was right. There was no  
way a disfigured Queen would be allowed to overtake the thrown. She pursed her lips  
together and exhaled sharply from her nose.  
  
There had to be a way! There had to be! Queen Serenity's voice came back to her. An  
afternoon so many months ago flashed in her mind's eye. Orleana had been sparring with  
Princess Makoto, the apprentice of Sailor Jupiter. Suddenly, the other apprentices,  
Princess Ami, Princess Rei, and Princess Minako, had burst from the bushes, surrounding  
Orleana. The Princess of the Sun had panicked. She knew that she could not overcome  
the other four.  
  
This isn't fair! she had whined, throwing her arms in the air. I can't beat all of you!  
  
Not true, Sun apprentice, Queen Serenity had proclaimed behind her.  
  
Orleana's cheeks had reddened with embarrassment. The last person she ever wanted to  
disappoint was Queen Serenity. She flashed her orange eyes at the stoic Queen.  
  
she demanded, If I attack one, maybe even two of them, the others will still be  
standing! They will knock me down before I even have a chance to power up again!  
  
There's always a way, Orleana, declared Queen Serenity. Open your mind to the  
possibilities, and you will discover it.  
  
The princess of the Sun had closed her eyes. Concentrating, she powered up. First, she  
had constructed her fire shield to protect her from the hot and electrical attacks of Princess  
Rei and Princess Makoto. Using her other hand, she threw a heat wave--less severe, so as  
not to injure, of course--at Princess Ami, knocking the Mercurian to ground. Next, Orleana  
caught Princess Minako's Love me chain attack in mid flight and flung the girl into Princess  
Rei. With a swift low kick, she knocked the powerful but already fatigued Princess Makoto  
to the ground.  
  
Very good, Princess Orleana, Queen Serenity had proclaimed. You found a way to  
defeat them all. You will be a great senshi some day.  
  
At the time, Orleana had thought that she had been incredibly lucky. Now, peering at her  
mother's trembling form, Serenity's words rushed to her. There had to be a way. There  
always was.  
  
Closing her eyes, Orleana concentrated. How could she save her mother? The answer  
was there, she could feel it. It loomed before her in the distance, away from her grasp.  
  
She snapped her orange eyes open in annoyance. The confidence she had gained while  
living on the Moon had all but dissolved since returning to the Sun. Anger swelled in her  
veins. She had hoped, that after she had found her mother, everything would be all right.  
Metallia would make it all better. Instead, the Queen expected her to come up with all of  
the answers.  
  
The princess frowned. She may have lived on the Moon, she may have trained on the  
Moon, but now she hated the small planet. She blamed Linnaus. She despised her  
classmates. Orleana suffered and struggled each day on the Sun, while the Senshi  
apprentices were continued to train. The princess of the Sun knew that Queen Serenity  
had, at one time, been impressed by her accomplishments. Now, as she stared at the  
hood covering her mother's deformed face, Orleana wondered if anyone on the Moon  
even missed her. She suspected that they had all continued on in their happy, contented  
lifestyles, not so much as taking a second glance at the Sun. Why would the positive  
Sailor Senshi and the pampered princesses miss her? She had always been an outcast.   
The girls from the other planets all had bright, optimistic dispositions. In comparison,  
Orleana was a crusty scab of a princess from a dubious, dangerous star. The sun may be  
the source of light, but it was still consumed by darkness.  
  
She redirected the frustration caused by her own shortcomings and focused the negative  
thoughts into everything the Moon represented. Freedom. Hope. Beauty. Such words  
brought to her mind an image of the Moon Princess. Orleana's eyes narrowed. She  
thought of Queen Serenity's pathetic wimp of a daughter. Just remembering Princess  
Serenity's long golden hair and wide blue eyes made Orleana want to spit in disgust. Her  
cherub face, the innocence of her demeanor, Orleana hated it all. The simpering princess of  
the Moon wore her heart on her sleeve. She was weak. And powerless. Why such a  
milquetoast had been chosen to one day control the power of the Ginzuishou was beyond  
Orleana's comprehension...  
  
Air caught in Orleana's throat. Her heart thumped loudly against her ribs. Orange eyes  
flared with excitement.  
  
The Ginzuishou! The powerful stone could work miracles. It could repair Queen Metallia's  
face and help her to defeat King Nefar! Why hadn't Orleana thought of it before? It was the  
answer she had been searching for. She beamed as she mentioned the Ginzuishou to her  
mother.  
  
Metallia nodded thoughtfully. She had heard of the Ginzuishou in her history lessons as a  
girl. School had never been one of the Queen's strengths. As Orleana related to her just  
how much power the mythical stone held, the Queen smiled. The most powerful object in  
the universe, in her grasp? Warmth welled into her heart as she imagined Nefar stooping at  
her feet, begging for mercy. Her eyes slanted while she fantasized about revenge.   
Metallia would, of course, show her husband as much compassion as he had shown her.  
  
Her yellow gaze smoldered with satisfaction. A smug grin--her first smile in months--parted  
her lips as she ordered, Get the Ginzuishou, Orleana. A low, wicked cackle escaped from  
her mouth as she whispered, With the Ginzuishou, we will control the entire universe.  
----------  
End of Chapter 3  
----------  
I am on my hands and knees, begging for reviews! (it makes it very hard to type) In my last batch of reviews, most of you mentioned that you could not wait until Serenity and Endymion meet in the flesh. Neither can I. It will happen! Just not right now, at least. They are my favorite characters, and it is very hard to keep them apart, but presently, it's for the best. In several chapters, you are going to be drowning in so much Serenity and Endymion storyline that you will long to read these earlier chapters, before everyone's favorite couple met up...  
  
Many, many thanks go out to my alpha reader, Ancientwriter. And to my boyfriend, who has aparently been reading the story like a good, doting boyfriend should but not it, as previously requested. Come on Jer! Do it! ^_^  
  
Take care everyone! Until next time...  
  
Hollie  
holliedaye@hotmail.com  
  
Return next time for Chapter 4: Transformed


	5. Ch 4: Transformations

Greetings, one and all!  
  
Since I am going to be out of town next weekend (drat those Christmas parties!) and most likely out frantically shopping/watching The Two Towers during the week, I thought I would post this next chapter early! Amazing concept, I know. Don't get used to it. ^_^   
  
More notes are at the bottom, so without further blathering...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own a lot of things, but nothing of great importance, save for my huge shoe collection and my 14-year-old goldfish. And I am not giving them up for anything!  
------------  
In the last chapter, Orleana, the Sun Princess, set out to find her ma, Metallia. She encountered to icky Surface Dwellers called Orxix and Samella, who suffered various icky melty skin problems. After dodging big liquid fire waves, a snarly beast with big teeth, and creepy red-eyed cave people, Orleana found her mama. Metallia wasn't too pleased to see her daughter because she is melty and gross-looking and told her daughter to go away. That was until Orleana mentioned that the Ginzuishou could make Metallia look beautiful again (ain't vanity great?). And hey, they could control the Universe, too!  
------------  
Light of Love: Red Moon--Chapter 4: Transformations  
  
  
Endymion's mind was locked in a hazy, dark world. His thoughts were submerged in a lagoon of black, inky water. It had flooded his eyes, clogged his ears, and filled his mouth.  
He choked on the muck. His lungs collapsed as the tar-like substance attempted to  
overtake him from the inside as well as out.  
  
Such a fight would have killed any man. Fortunately, the prince was not just a common  
Terran. He was the heir to the throne. The true prince. Instead of succumbing to the pain  
and suffering, Endymion's will power fought against the strange black haze. He thrashed  
out. His arms and legs kicked at it, pushed it away, and forced it from his sight. He ran. The  
pain threatened to overtake him again, but he fled from it, desperate to stay free.  
  
And then he saw her.  
  
In his pitch dark surroundings, he spied a small, dainty figure in the distance. She was  
surrounded by a pale glow. Endymion rushed toward the figure, away from the cold, dark misery at his back. He felt that he had to reach his illuminated pixie if he wanted to survive.  
  
Endymion exchanged words with her, but his own hysteria drowned out the sounds of his own voice. She reached up and touched him with one of her tiny hands; the pitch emptied  
from his lungs the dark cloud began to wash away. He clutched for her, holding the delicate  
fairy close as the negative feeling drained, clearing his mind from all of his pain, suffering, and  
misery.  
  
As the darkness lifted from his weary heart, Endymion reluctantly let go of the child. The girl  
stepped back and lifted a finger to press against his cheek. Her touch was electric. A jolt of  
power surged through the prince. Unlike the energy spurts caused by his second sight, this  
power was pure and beautiful. Her energy was filled with happiness, hope, and love. It  
washed over him, sailed through him, and reached into his soul, gripping him tenderly.   
  
He bent his head down to gaze at her. Beautiful, wide blue eyes the color of the coldest  
arctic waters stared up at him in awe. Endymion opened his mouth to speak to her as a   
flash of hot white light, more intense, burst from the odd crescent-shape at the  
center of her forehead. It burned his eyes. He held up a hand to shield his sight.  
  
When the bright light dispersed, Endymion found himself once again alone. He was still  
drifting through an ocean of water, but instead of the cold, tar substance he had been  
drowning in, the prince was now engulfed in a clear, warm liquid. He opened his mouth and  
allowed the water to fill his lungs. It invigorated him. This place was paradise. Endymion  
could stay here forever. If the mysterious child with the vibrant blue eyes returned, the  
prince most likely would. Here, he felt no pain or suffering. He was drowning in love, and   
frankly, he enjoyed it.  
  
Regardless of how content the prince felt at this moment, a voice attempted to tug his mind  
away from this watery paradise. The voice told him to come back to the real world; it   
warned him that this wonderful place was an illusion, a fantasy he had created with the angel. The strange voice told him to open his eyes, to come back, to live.  
  
The mind of the prince was normally so clear and sharp, but presently, he found his thoughts muddled in confusion. Why should he go back? What was it that Endymion had  
to do that was so damned important, anyway? His heart longed to roam free, to explore,  
to see places far from his own, but as a prince, he was chained by duty. His life was not  
fully his own. Endymion wondered why he must go back to a boring existence surrounded  
with pomp and circumstance. In these crystal clear waters, the prince could drift as he  
pleased. He could bask in the warmth without a care in the world. Endymion reasoned that,  
if he waited long enough, perhaps his pixie would reappear. This time, he wouldn't  
let her go, he wouldn't block the brightness from his sight so she could drift away from him.  
He would find her and they would live in this strange liquid world forever.  
  
That confounded nagging voice tugged at him again.   
  
Come back, it urged,   
  
Endymion wanted to thrash against the voice, to run away from it as he had the poisoned  
muck, but it pulled him. Suddenly, the prince was no longer drifting through the watery  
world. A jolt of energy sent him back into his body. The liquid drained from his lungs and  
was replaced with a deep breath of fresh air. Roses, interlaced with the delicate essence of  
jasmine, flooded his senses.   
  
The prince realized that he was laying on a bed. He could feel the soft, cool sheets  
beneath his fingertips. He shifted slightly. His body sunk deeper into the soft mattress.   
Crisp, fresh air drifted through the room. He could feel a light breeze brush lightly against  
his cheeks.  
  
Slightly muted feminine voices drifted through his ears. Endymion recognized the even,  
confidant voice of one woman; the one that had told him hundreds of bedtime stories and  
had comforted him when he was ill. Queen Kyrena. His mother's voice was strained with  
worry as she spoke. The prince could not remember ever hearing such despair in his   
mother's calm, tender voice.  
  
I hope it wasn't impertinent of me to call you here, she told the other person in the room.   
Endymion suspected, from the way her words cracked, that she must be crying. His heart  
ached as he sensed her pain. I just didn't know who else to turn to. Nothing has helped.  
  
I'll do whatever I can to help, Kyrena, the other woman said. Her voice sounded warm  
and regal as it rattled through Endymion's ears. Her even tone, in comparison to his  
mother's desperation, reminded the prince of the calm, quiet core in the eye of a violent  
storm.  
  
Endymion heard their footsteps approach closer to the side of his bed. There was a  
pause, and then another flash of brilliant light encompassed Endymion's body. He  
welcomed the familiar wave of energy, opening his heart to the power. It was warm and  
wonderful, but Endymion almost screamed his disappointment. His angel was not there  
this time. Only the power greeted him.  
  
The prince remained on the bed, unmoved by the intense energy that had filled his soul.  
He kept his eyes clamped shut. Where was she? His mind screamed. Would he see her  
again? He wanted to creep into the deepest crevices of his soul and root her out.  
Amazingly enough, Endymion had a feeling that, if he reached far enough inside of his heart,  
he would find the young girl. Such an idea confused him. Had he just imagined her? Was   
he going mad?  
  
The power faded. Again, the prince was engulfed in darkness. This time, he remained  
awake, straining to hear the conversation between his mother and the mysterious woman.  
  
Is something wrong? his mother demanded.  
  
the other woman muttered. It's just that-- She paused.  
  
questioned Queen Kyrena, fear ebbing into her words.  
  
began the other woman, He's already been touched by the light of the Ginzuishou.  
The darkness has already been washed away.  
  
How is that possible? pondered his mother.  
  
I don't really know the answer, confessed the other voice. But there is nothing, at this  
point, I can do.  
  
Pause.   
  
Endymion's thoughts flooded with questions. The Ginzuishou. Was that the wonderful light  
he had basked in? Who was this woman with his mother? The prince longed to see this   
mysterious visitor, but his eyes would not open. Instead he remained quiet and still,  
listening to his mother's conversation with this stranger.  
  
I am sorry to have wasted your time, then, his mother whispered. Endymion could tell she  
was disappointed. Kunzite can escort you and the Senshi back immediately.  
  
Kyrena, what are you talking about? responded the woman. Warmth radiated in her tone.  
I'm not sorry that you sent for me! In fact, I am pleased that you would turn to me at such a   
time. I just wish that I could have helped you more.  
  
Just having you here has helped, Kyrena whispered. Both women giggled nervously.  
  
It's been so long since I've been to this place, confessed the woman. Endymion heard  
the heels of her shoes click across the stone floor. Has so much time passed since we   
were girls?  
  
His mother laughed. she confessed. I've missed you, Sere. I know that it   
was my decision to leave...  
  
You made a great sacrifice for the sake of your people, Kyrena, declared the woman. I  
had no doubt that you would help bring peace to this planet, and amongst our kingdoms.  
  
Well, you have Linnaus to thank for that, the Queen of the Earth declared, laughing again.   
If it wasn't for his confounded determination, I doubt that Demetrious would have chosen   
peace over war. You should have seen Linnaus during the negotiations... There was   
another pause. Endymion longed to open his eyes, but now the time was not right. Sere,  
what is it? What has happened?  
  
She told Queen Kyrena. Linnaus had been sent to the Sun. He was missing.  
  
Linnaus was so in love with, Sere paused to rephrase. You and he were so close. Have you heard anything from him?  
  
I'm sorry, Kyrena whispered. I didn't even know he had been on the Sun.  
  
A sigh escaped from Sere's lips.  
  
King Nefar and his daughter will here on a visit in a couple of days, Kyrena offered. I   
could inquire as to Linnaus' whereabouts while they are here.  
  
Thank you, uttered Sere. She paused slightly before asking, Do you know the purpose  
of their visit?  
  
Demetrious would not tell me, Queen Kyrena muttered. Endymion noted a tinge of  
irritation in his mother's voice. My power and influence is so limited here. Heaven forbid   
my husband would divulge such details to me.   
  
A frustrated sigh escaped her lips before she continued, Sometimes I wish I had stayed  
with you, Sere. I miss being respected, of having my opinion matter...of serving a  
purpose! When I was a part of the Senshi, I was a part of something. Here, I am just a  
Queen.   
  
Sere clucked. If it wasn't for you, your people would be living in squalor.  
They would be dwelling in ignorance. You gave the Terran people something they had   
lost centuries ago hope. All of the wishes you and I carried inside of us as girls are coming  
true--and the proof is around you! I have never seen Elysion so beautiful and healthy.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
commanded Queen Kyrena.  
  
Endymion heard the metal hinges of the doors creak open.  
  
I am sorry to interrupt, your majesties, uttered Kunzite's even, calm voice, But the chef   
has prepared your lunch.  
  
Thank you, the Queen of the Earth responded. Will you join me, Sere?  
  
Of course, Sere whispered. She shifted and crossed the room, pausing above  
Endymion's unmoving form. Her shadow blocked the light shining across his closed lids.  
She smelled of lilacs.  
  
He's very handsome, Kyrena, confessed Sere. He reminds me of your older brother.  
  
Endymion's mind twisted around her words. His mother had no other family. She did not   
have any brothers...  
  
Kyrena giggled, He won't break nearly so many hearts!  
  
The prince felt his cheeks turn crimson. He hoped his mother and her friend would not   
notice.  
  
I will wager that Endymion will break more, Sere whispered somberly.  
  
You know, Queen Kyrena began, I always thought that he would be a great match for  
your daughter. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they were to meet? To fall in love?  
  
Sere paused. That is one heart Endymion will never be allowed to touch, she quietly  
stated. Oh Kyrena, don't give me that look! You know that is how it must be. If peace is  
to last...  
  
The silence hanging in the room cast a shadow on the conversation. Endymion did not like  
the current topic of conversation. From their assessment, he was a future womanizer who  
would never be worthy to even look upon the face of this woman Sere's daughter! The  
prince was half tempted to sit up in bed and defend himself, but he held back. After  
pretending to be asleep for so long, his interruption would only prove that he had been  
eavesdropping. Which, although true, was something Endymion was not willing to admit  
for the simple fact that, when it came to facing his cross mother, the prince, like sons  
everywhere, he suspected, was a big, huge coward.  
  
Internally, he scoffed at their presumption. Him, breaking hearts? The only women he was  
capable of attracting were the hideous bar maids purchased for a small fee from Jedite and  
Zoicite. The prince cringed as he recalled the night of the strange eclipse, of the hideous  
woman with the crooked nose...  
  
Suddenly, Endymion realized that he must be alone. The room was silent. He strained to  
concentrate. He could hear his mother's light laugh in the distance, drifting further down a  
corridor. He snapped his eyes open.  
  
Steel grey eyes stared back at him, inches from Endymion's face. The owner of the eyes  
jumped back, screaming. Endymion jumped back a little in surprise as well. The prince's  
midnight-blue gaze rested on a man with a messed mop of blonde hair and a wrinkled blue  
royal uniform.  
  
Endymion croaked. He sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
He blinked back burning tears as his gaze adjusted to the bright light of day. What the hell  
were you doing?  
  
You scared the death out of me! declared Jedite, running a nervous hand through his  
disheveled hair. He placed his other hand over his heaving chest. I was just checking to  
see if you were still alive.  
  
What, by kissing me? mused the prince. Jedite's cheeks reddened. Nice outfit.  
Endymion commented, motioning to his guardian's uniform. You almost look respectable  
in that thing.  
  
remarked the voice of Zoicite as he marched into the room. His blue uniform  
matched Jedite's, but, Endymion noticed, Zoicite's jacket and trousers appeared to be  
neatly pressed. Zoicite glanced over to the prince and nodded approvingly. It's about  
damn time you woke up!  
  
Endymion frowned and blinked his eyes. What do you mean? How long have I been  
sleeping?  
  
For over a week, Jedite stated.  
  
The Prince frowned and glanced behind the red-headed man. It was only then that he  
realized that he was not in his bedroom in the castle. The pale stone walls, the creme silk  
drapery, and the blonde-colored furniture were not the familiar decor of his room. The  
prince's bedroom consisted of heavy granite walls, a dark oak bureau, a four-post bed, and  
a wide, brown bear rug. The source of light in his bedroom came from a large fireplace;  
here, the sun seemed to barge into every nook and cranny, warming and brightening the  
room.  
  
Endymion blinked his dark blue eyes several times before turning to his companions. He  
thought about the night at the pub, the whore, the cold blanket of snow in the town square.   
The last thing he remembered was the eclipse. Blood running through the streets. The  
young prince squeezed his eyes shut and shook the vision from his mind. Some things  
were best forgotten.  
  
We're in Elysion, Zoicite finally volunteered. This place is a little nicer than the castle...  
  
Endymion squeaked, rubbing his eyes. That woman, Sere, had mentioned  
something about Elysion. The Prince threw back the light fluffy duvet and swung his legs  
over the side of the bed. Without thinking, the young man hoisted himself up and  
staggered to the huge picture window on the opposite side of the room. Jedite and Zoicite  
rushed to his side. The guardians each grasped an arm as Endymion's knobby knees  
buckled beneath him. His tall frame swayed and wobbled as Zoicite and Jedite corrected  
his fumbling stance.  
  
Putting the cart before the horse, your majesty? Jedite commented, growling slightly.   
Endymion hadn't heard. His eyes were fixed on the world that existed beyond the pane of  
glass before him.  
  
Air caught in the prince's throat as he stifled a gasp. Throughout his life, he had heard tales  
of Elysion. Long ago, his mother had said, a little princess had lived in a mythical, wondrous  
place, where all creatures lived in perfect harmony. The place was called and it  
thrived on hopes and dreams, which were always in abundance. Of all of the places in  
Elysion, the princess loved the rose gardens most of all.  
  
Which was true of all who lived in Elysion, Kyrena had told him, Which is why red roses  
were the crest of the Royal Terran bloodline.  
  
The prince wanted to correct her, to tell her that the crest was not a rose but a lion, but the  
dreamy, far away look in his mother's eyes told him not to bother. She often looked both  
melancholy and hopeful when she spoke of Elysion. After a few minutes, Queen Kyrena  
would shake away any lingering sadness and tell Endymion about the grand white marble  
castle in Elysion, where the little princess had hidden from the servants before wandering  
into lush, green forests to seek out a unicorn or an elf to play with.  
  
Never in any of his dreams had Endymion ever imagined that such a place existed. As he  
gazed out at Elysion, the prince felt a rush of warmth pass through his body. The place was  
just as he had imagined it in his dreams. The sun cast a bright, cheerful glow on this world.   
The mystical place was a rich, fantastic green. The prince had never seen such an  
amazingly lush place in his life. The leaves of the neatly trimmed grass and manicured  
shrubs were so vibrant with color that the green almost bled into blue. The entire garden  
was surrounded by tall, majestic trees; his mother had told him that every tree on the surface  
of the Earth was represented in Elysion's forests and now the prince chided himself for not  
knowing what types of trees they were. His midnight gaze fell downward, toward the red  
blossoms of hundreds of rose bushes. From the prince's perch, the crimson petals  
appeared more like drips of blood.   
  
Endymion's gaze fell to a man of slight size and with silver hair walking among the rose  
bushes. A pointed golden horn sprouting from his forehead sparkled in the sunlight. He  
practically glided across the grassy surface in his white robe.   
  
Endymion squinted his eyes to get a better look at him, but the small man had his back to  
the prince's window. Endymion's greedy gaze longed to see the stranger's face. Turn  
around,' the prince thought.  
  
Suddenly, the man paused and glanced over his shoulder. His gaze rose up toward the  
window where the prince was positioned. He smiled and waved at Endymion.  
  
The Prince of the Earth staggered back slightly, taking his two companions with him. An  
army of butterflies fluttered in his stomach. As impossible as it seemed, the prince felt as  
though the pale man had sensed his presence.  
  
Who is that guy? Endymion demanded, peering over each of his shoulders to his two  
companions.  
  
Jedite pondered.  
  
The guy in the garden! the Prince snarled. He may have slept for over a week, but the  
rest had not done anything for his patience. Endymion pointed a finger toward the window.  
  
Oh, that guy, was Zoicite's bland reply. He licked his lips together. Um, so what do you  
think of this place? Better than the shit hole castle, huh?  
  
It's a pretty great place, really, Jedite agreed cheerily. You should see the servant's  
quarters, Endy! Of course, there aren't a lot of people around. Aside from a few prayer  
maidens, the place is lacking in the companionship department-  
  
snarled the Prince, wrenching his arm from the blonde man. As the Prince  
attempted to reach the window, he noticed that both Zoicite and Jedite were holding him  
back. He staggered forward, pulling his arms from their protective grasp. He clutched the  
window sill for support. His midnight eyes scanned the rose gardens. However, the man  
was gone. The Prince's face fell.  
  
What the hell is going on? demanded Endymion, twirling around to face his companions.   
The prince did not even realize, in his own frustration, that he had begun to shout.  
  
Both Jedite and Zoicite cast their eyes toward the marble tiled floor.  
  
We aren't supposed to tell you, Zoicite offered meekly. His eyes softened as he tilted  
his head to look upon the Prince.  
  
Well, then, Endymion huffed, I order you to tell me. Who was that guy?  
  
Jedite and Zoicite cast a worried glance at each other. Jedite shrugged and smiled.  
  
I assume you're referring to the funny looking man with the golden horn coming out of his  
forehead? Zoicite inquired.  
  
  
  
With the strange looking white robe? asked Jedite.  
  
Tell me!  
  
That was Helios, Jedite muttered.  
  
The prince nodded dumbly. Helios. Of course. If they were, indeed, in Elysion, than that  
little man could only be Helios.   
  
Endymion began to shake his head at the possibility. The fairy tale stories his mother had  
told him as a child again flooded his thoughts. The vivid detail of this castle, the decadent  
flower gardens, the way the sunlight broke through the vibrantly blue sky, all of this had  
been told to him, in the form of fables and stories, by his mother. Endymion had always  
thought that she was a great storyteller. Now, as he turned back toward the large picture  
window to again survey the outside world, the Prince realized that the reason why Queen  
Kyrena was able to tell such vivid fables was because she had, at one point in her life,  
existed in this place. She was the little princess in her stories.  
  
A movement in the corner of the garden caught his eye. A pale cloaked figure waved at  
him. Endymion held his breath in. It was Helios. He could see the man's mouth moving.   
Even across the distance, through the stone walls and glass windows of the castle,  
Endymion could hear his voice perfectly.  
  
Come to the prayer room alone after you have dressed, Helios instructed. Endymion  
shook his head. A prayer room? Was Helios mad? The Prince had never even been to  
this castle before...  
  
You know this castle better than you think, your majesty, Helios stated. He turned and  
walked away.   
  
Zoicite's voice sounded slightly concerned.  
  
The prince turned toward the room, smiling. I'm sorry, he said calmly. I am just a bit  
confused and tired. Could you have one of the servants draw me a bath? I don't even  
want to imagine how poorly I smell after not bathing in a week!  
  
Of course, Jedite thought about to mentioning how the prayer maidens had given the  
prince a daily sponge bath while he and Zoicite had watched enviously. He decided  
against it. The guardian was just relieved that Endymion was not asking any more  
questions.  
  
I'll have some fresh clothes brought to your room, Zoicite volunteered, bowing.  
  
After his guardians had left the chamber, Endymion turned back around to the window.   
Again, he peered down at the rose gardens. Fear and excitement welled inside of him,  
turning his stomach into knots. For a moment, his thoughts wandered to the girl in his dream.   
Presently, Endymion decided, he must forget about his little angel. The prince had more  
important things to think about, more pressing questions to ask.  
  
He only hoped that his visit with Helios would unearth a few answers.  
  
@--------  
  
Princess Orleana stood in front of the massive, ornately carved vanity in her mother's  
dressing chamber. The walls of this room, like the rest of the Solar Castle, were constructed  
of dark, shining obsidian. Whereas the black stones made the rest of the castle feel  
cramped, enclosed, and treacherous, Queen Metallia's room was quite was warm and  
bright. Bathed in the light of the blaze popping in the fireplace to the left of the vanity,  
Metallia's dressing chamber sparkled.  
  
This room had always been Orleana's favorite in the castle. As a little girl, she had spent endless hours in her mother's dressing chamber. The beautiful Queen Metallia would sit on  
the prim, ornately embroidered stool while dabbling collections of creams, powders, and  
shadows onto her delicate skin. The Queen had maids to dress her and style her hair, but  
Metallia had always insisted on applying her own make-up. All the while, her tiny daughter  
was perched clumsily on the chair beside her, watching with fascination as Metallia  
transformed herself from Orleana's mother and into the Queen of the Sun.  
  
Orleana had always marveled at how drastically her mother could change her appearance.   
A new gown, a different shadow, a deeper red lipstick, and Metallia had a new look. The  
Queen of the Sun had always been known for her flawless, inspiring beauty. King Nefar  
had, on more than one occasion, hired sculptors, poets, and painters, to help him--and the  
entire kingdom, for that matter--admire her fine features. Orleana had grown up in awe of her  
mother. As a little girl, Orleana had dutifully sat on the plush, ivory rug at the center of the  
room while her mother dressed into green chiffon and lavender silk gowns. She had gazed longingly at Metallia's perfectly pointed lips and high, regal cheekbones.  
  
Fingering the perfectly embroidered roses, lilacs, and lilies on the cushion of her mother's  
seat, Orleana smiled a little sorrowfully. The reds, purples, pinks and greens of the thread  
had begun to fade. Orleana turned to glance at the round ivory rug at the center of the  
room. She remembered how shiny and furry it had been, but now it was matted and  
slightly brown. The chamber did not seem as large as Orleana remembered it. She  
thought that the walls stretched upward forever, but now she noticed that the ceiling was the  
same height as it was in her own chamber. The princess used to think that there were  
diamonds embedded in the dark obsidian of the walls. Her eyes now told her that she had  
imagined it.  
  
The princess let out a sigh. Tears clung to her eyes. It seemed as though everything in her  
life had faded, shrunken, or disappeared. All that she had believed in was a distant  
memory--a childhood fantasy of a perfect, beautiful life.   
  
She reached her small hand to grasp a pale white handkerchief from the vanity and dabbled  
her eyes. As she glanced down at it, a small bit of embroidery caught her eye. She held  
the square of thin fabric by the corners in front of her. A choke of air stuck in her throat as she  
noted the silver crescent moon daintily embroidered in the bottom right corner. Color  
rushed to her cheeks. Rage filled her eyes.  
  
she uttered out loud. The name echoed in the chamber. The edges of her ears  
grew hot as anger twisted her stomach into knots.  
  
The princess could not help but to hate that name. Linnaus. It rattled in her head, sending  
her mind swimming.   
  
Linnaus had sent her world into a spin, causing it to crash all around her. Orleana had not  
really known Linnaus, and yet she still hated him. The princess had only seen the Lunar  
man once, when she had first arrived to study as a Senshi. Orleana had considered him a  
deceptively handsome and young looking. Lunarians held their age well. He had spent  
most of the evening catering to Queen Serenity and the annoying, pathetic princess. Little  
did Orleana know at that time that Linnaus would destroy her life: dishonor her mother,  
enrage her father, and condemn Orleana the life of a caged animal. Because of the stupid  
Lunarian, Orleana now had to go to the Moon to obtain the Ginzuishou. If only Linnaus had  
never existed...  
  
Crumpling the handkerchief into a small heap, Orleana tossed the offensive bit of fabric  
toward her reflection. Growling, she buried her head into the palms of her hands and began  
to sob.  
  
Her mother was as much to blame, if not more so, for the misery bestowed on the Solar  
Kingdom. Her mother had seduced poor, stupid Linnaus, as she had countless other  
lovers. Metallia had never cared for anything other than her own pleasure. Orleana knew  
that. And yet, the princess found that she was torn between her loyalty to her mother and  
the loyalty she had promised to another, more brilliant queen: Serenity of the Moon.   
  
Had it had only been three months since she had left that perfect, brilliant existence on the  
Moon? To Orleana, a lifetime had passed. No longer was she allowed to be a young,  
impulsive girl. No longer did she feel as though she were a part of something terrific. No  
longer was she considered an asset. For all of the care, love and acceptance Orleana had  
been exposed to on the Moon, she had been met with an equal helping of spite, self  
loathing, and isolation on the Sun. Each morning, as she stared up at the pitch onyx ceiling  
of her bedroom, a wave of misery passed through her. She was in hell.  
  
Her only cause, since returning to the Sun, had been to find her mother. She had hoped  
that Metallia would return and bring Nefar to his senses. Perhaps then, Orleana could return  
to her life on the Moon. Of course, all of those hopes were a hazy dream. Any hope of  
returning to her previous life had faded away. Orleana shuddered as she remembered her  
mother's pleading, desperate eyes. Her once beautiful face was now melted, distorted,  
and ugly. How far she had fallen, the Princess bitterly thought. And now Orleana was her  
last hope. Metallia was counting on her daughter to obtain that damned Ginzuishou.  
  
Orleana was sorry she had ever mentioned that the stone ever existed. To gain the stone,  
she would be fighting against the strongest warriors in the system. The Sailor Senshi were  
formidable opponents. All of them were aware of the Sun Princess' strengths and  
weaknesses. Orleana had only been training for a few years. The Senshi had been training  
for centuries. It was hopeless.  
  
The princess pulled the crescent-shaped pendant out from underneath the fabric of her  
dress. Her father had forbidden her to wear the trinket, but Orleana had disobeyed him. At  
first, she had thought hopefully, that she would use it once Nefar had forgiven Metallia and  
Orleana was allowed to return to her apprenticeship on the Moon. She had clung to it as an  
escape clause, her ultimate escape from this hell. Peering down at the slip of silver, turning  
it over to admire the reflection of the firelight, Orleana frowned. This pendant was now the  
key to obtaining the Ginzuishou. With it, she could infiltrate the Moon Castle.  
  
But how? Did the people of the Moon yet know of the treachery that had occurred to  
Linnaus? Would they be so willing to permit the former Senshi apprentice access to the  
most secure areas of the Moon Castle?  
  
Swiping the tears away from her eyes, Orleana stared at her reflection in the looking glass.   
She shuddered as she saw her mother's face staring back at her. The full-length portrait of  
Metallia hung on the wall behind her. The painting had been commissioned when her  
mother was a young girl. The princess regarded how young and hopeful her mother  
appeared, and yet a tinge of regret sparkled in her fiery orange eyes.   
  
Orange eyes? The princess' heart thudded heavily against her chest. Metallia had yellow  
eyes, didn't she?   
  
Orleana leaned forward, her eyes widening. The portrait moved toward her. Its eyes  
widened.  
  
The princess let out a small gasp. Aside from the hue of her eyes, she was a carbon copy  
of her mother!  
  
Orleana lifted her chin. She turned her head from side to side as she regarded the  
squareness of her jaw line. The determination of her jaw was definitely from her father, to  
match the glowing, fire-some orbs. Everything else--her perfectly pointed lips, her high cut  
cheekbones, her arching eyebrows, her determined, pointed nose, and her high forehead-  
reminded her of Metallia.  
  
The princess squeezed her eyes shut. She brought her right hand and pinched the ridge of  
her nose between her thumb and forefinger. She sighed.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, the princess sat down on her mother's stool. Her trembling hand  
reached forward. She grasped a pot of creme. As she uncorked the top, she regarded her  
reflection. Orleana glanced back to the portrait of her mother. From this angle, Metallia  
seemed to be staring down at her. Perhaps she was admonishing her daughter for being  
so foolish as to have mistaken the reflection of the princess as that of a queens? Orleana  
set her jaw and peered into the creamy mixture in her hand. She dipped a wary finger into  
the substance. Her eyes again fell to the looking glass. She watched as she smeared the  
cream across her left cheek. As she rubbed it into her skin, a wave of relief rushed through  
the princess. She spread more of the creamy white over her forehead, across her nose,  
and over her other cheek.   
  
The princess reached for another glass pot. The creme in this jar was the color of golden  
honey. As she dabbled the color across her cheeks, Orleana's mouth turned up  
sardonically. Her mother's healthy, glowing complexion stared back at her in the looking  
glass.  
  
The princess spent a good part of an hour sitting at her mother's vanity. When she had  
finished, Orleana marveled at her appearance. She was no longer looking at her face. She  
was staring at Metallia.  
  
The princess smiled wickedly at her reflection. Standing, she reached for the large pull-cord  
at the left of the massive looking glass. Again, she looked at herself. Aside from her  
distinctively orange eyes, Orleana no longer existed.  
  
She twirled around as the huge mahogany door heaved open. A maid, clad in a plain black  
smock, came into the room. She lowered her head as she curtseyed low.  
  
You rang, Miss? the maid lifted her head as she stood. Her dark brown eyes widened in  
horror as they fell onto Orleana's face. Your, your majesty? she stammered.  
  
Orleana laughed wickedly. Don't be absurd! the princess sneered. She walked--regally-  
toward doors to her mother's wardrobe. I need your help. Getting dressed, she said  
cooly.  
  
But your highness! the maid protested, These are your mother's finest dresses!  
  
Obviously, Orleana thought, this maid had tasted her mother's wrath. Metallia allowed no  
one near her frocks. Orleana threw the doors open to the wardrobe. A heady wave of  
sweet lavender tickled her nose. She stepped into the black tomb. Even in the dark, she  
knew precisely which gown she would wear. The beads of the bodice glittered in the pitch  
room. Orleana grasped the gown possessively. As she emerged into the warm, sparkling  
dressing chamber, she held the gown by each shoulder.  
  
Orleana was holding the dress to her form, admiring the contrast between the deep rich  
purple velvet and the pale skin of her neck, when she heard the maid behind her whimper,  
Please your highness, not that one. That dress is Her majesty's most prized-  
  
I know that! screamed Orleana, her face burning bright. She threw the gown down at her  
feet as she spun around. I know that this is my mother's most precious dress! But Her  
majesty is not here! Her majesty will never be here again! So this room and all of its  
contents are mine!  
  
The maid put up one last protest. Her lip quivered as she whispered, But His Majesty-  
  
Orleana would hear no more. With a scream of anger, she reached forward and slapped  
the maid smartly across the left cheek. Dark red streaked across the girl's face as the maid  
reeled backward. Orleana stared down at her bloody red fingernails. She did not even  
remember painting them.  
  
Her breathing was heavy and labored. She clenched her teeth tightly together stooped  
down to grab a handful of the maid's dirty blonde hair in her hand. The other girl screamed  
in horror and pain as the princess dragged her, by the hair, to the chamber door. Orleana  
concealed a slight smile as she spat, Fetch the new girl, Samella, you miserable scrap!  
  
She threw the girl forcefully across hallway, grinning pleasantly as the maid's body slapped  
loudly into the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. The girl was still sobbing  
uncontrollably as she dumbly clutched the dark obsidian wall. Orleana's perfectly lined  
eyebrow arched in amusement. Calmly, she ordered, Get Samella now. She can help  
me dress.  
  
She then turned back into the room, slamming the mahogany door resolutely behind her.  
Orleana was pleased that she had kept enough foresight to hire Samella and Orxix as  
servants. Orxix was more of a go-between between herself and Metallia. The princess  
had originally offered Samella a position in the castle to keep an eye on her. Now, as she  
stood, staring at her rage in the mirror, Orleana was grateful for an ally.  
  
The princess attempted to clear her mind. Soon, Samella would come. After she was  
dressed, Orleana would depart for the Moon and take the Ginzuishou. Very soon, she told  
herself, everything would be back to normal, and all of this would be a part of a horrible,  
easily forgotten nightmare.  
--------------  
End of Chapter 4  
--------------  
Okay, you've read it. Please review! Let me know what you think. Thanks.  
  
Hollie  
holliedaye@hotmail.com  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Warrior of the Moon


	6. Ch 5: Warrior of the Moon

Okay, okay, I realize that it has been MONTHS since my last update. For that, I apologize! I will try to be better about posting in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wouldn't mind owning Tuxedo Mask, though. There is just something about a man wearing a tuxedo and sporting a red-lined cape that really just makes me.well.enough about my fantasies. On to chapter 5!  
  
********  
  
In the last chapter, Endymion finally woke up and found out that he was in Ellysion, while on the Sun, Orleana played dress-up with her mother's make- up as she gathered up enough courage to fetch the Ginzuishou. Oh, and she slapped around the hired help a bit, too.  
  
*******  
  
Light of Love: Red Moon Chapter 5: Warrior of the Moon  
  
"Moon-"  
  
"No, no!" Princess Rei snapped. "You have to shout it like you mean it!"  
  
"But I was!"  
  
The raven-haired girl snatched the glowing disk from her companion's hand. Her violet eyes slanted slightly as she tucked the golden object in toward the side of her stomach and shouted, "Moon Frisbee!"  
  
She released the round disk with a quick, sharp snap of her wrist. The object rotated a half-dozen times before it stopped glowing and clattered loudly against the marble steps of the Moon Castle.  
  
The girl standing beside her smiled soberly as she crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "That didn't go very well, did it?"  
  
Princess Rei's eyes deepened to dark purple as she spun around. Her normally pale skin crimsoned with irritation. The arrow-shaped symbol, representing  
  
her home planet Mars, flared at the center of her forehead. Splotches of red greeted her soft cheeks as she growled peevishly, "It's not my attack!"  
  
She twirled her senshi-clad figure around and stormed up the front steps of  
  
the castle to retrieve her tiara. Her red high-heels clicked loudly. She placed the headpiece over her forehead, adjusting the golden object so that the blood-colored ruby covered her planet symbol and was centered perfectly above her dark, arched eyebrows. As she stepped back down the steps toward  
  
her blonde-headed companion, she sighed and shook her head.  
  
Princess Serenity was standing on the edge of the palace gardens, silently fumbling with the golden strands of one ponytail. The princess separated the long threads of hair in her fingers. Her honey-yellow head was bowed slightly downward.  
  
Two small rows of pearls lined the top of her head, glistening in the afternoon light. A slight breeze passed through the skirt of her filmy pale dress, causing the light fabric to flutter about her tiny figure.  
  
Princess Rei's eyes widened, in slight annoyance, as she gazed at Serenity. Rei may be a princess in her own right, but she knew that she paled in comparison to the small, absent-minded girl standing in the garden. Even in the light of day, Princess Serenity looked ethereal.  
  
The irritation drained from Rei's face. In its place stood envy. Years ago, when she had first arrived at the Moon Castle as the apprentice to Sailor Mars, Rei had felt the first pangs of jealousy toward Princess Serenity. Nothing had been the matter with her own planet or her own castle, but Rei had quickly recognized that on the Moon, everything seemed to flourish a little more. At the center of the harmony stood the Moon Princess.  
  
Over the years, Rei had carved out her own prestige in the Moon Court, both  
  
as the apprentice of Sailor Mars and as one of Princess Serenity's dearest friends. Even with the waves of jealousy that occasionally crept into her heart, Rei couldn't help but love and adore Serenity. The Princess of Mars often worried and fussed over her friend. Rei's overprotective streak often came  
  
across as hostile and angry, but the Martian could not help it. Many times, she found herself growing frustrated over Serenity's forgetfulness. Here she was, the future queen of the Moon, and she behaved like, well, Rei thought that Serenity behaved just like an irresponsible child. Although still a young girl, Serenity had to consider her future. One day, Serenity would be queen. Rei worried that her friend wasn't living up to her potential. Serenity's seeming indifference didn't help; her aloof attitude irritated the Princess of Mars.  
  
Rei growled slightly. Her violet eyes slanted as she focused her frustration toward the blonde-haired princess before her, shouting, "It would be your attack if you-"  
  
Serenity dropped her arms. The honey-colored threads of hair spilled from her hands. Her wide, crystal blue eyes met Rei's gaze. Rei's annoyance transitioned into regret as she noted the sparkle in Serenity's eyes fade. Her smile fell.  
  
"If I was allowed to be a Senshi," the Moon Princess finished. Serenity shrugged and turned away from Rei.  
  
The Martian apprentice felt like kicking herself. Serenity's birthright as the future queen forbade her from becoming a Senshi. Rei thought that becoming queen was far more appealing than training as a warrior, but she knew that Serenity envied her friends. In the afternoons, when she should have been studying Lunar history, Serenity could often be seen standing at the library window, watching her friends train on the lawns outside. Out of all of the opportunities Serenity was offered as the Moon Princess, she was denied the one thing she truly wanted and longed for: to be a Senshi.  
  
"It's not all that glamorous, you know," Rei had confessed to Serenity after a particularly grueling day of training not too long ago. The Martian apprentice was applying ointment to an ugly, bleeding gash she had received from one of Venus' 'Love-Me' chains.  
  
"But it certainly looks far more fun than regurgitating Lunar policies with Sailor Mercury all afternoon," Serenity had replied. As she placed a clean bandage over Rei's injury, she jokingly added, "And you have the cutest uniforms!"  
  
Rei had laughed, "They aren't that great. Sure, the short skirts allow for  
  
mobility, but have you ever tried to sprint in high-heels?"  
  
It didn't matter. Serenity still wanted to be a Senshi. Rei knew better than to bring up the subject. The Martian teased Serenity about most things--from her odd traditional hairstyle to how ungraceful Serenity sometimes was when she was away from the court--but even Rei was wise enough not to tease Serenity about her inability to be a Senshi. While her friends were learning to use their powers to protect her, Serenity was learning to protect the entire universe.  
  
Rei's expression softened as she closed the gap between them. She clenched her teeth together, silently cursing her own temper and jealousy. Her original intention had been to cheer up the melancholy princess by teaching her a couple of Senshi attacks. Instead, Rei had made Serenity upset.  
  
When she was just a few steps behind the Moon Princess, Rei let out a sigh  
  
and whispered, "I am sorry, Serenity."  
  
Serenity smiled slightly. She shrugged and said quietly, "It's okay. It's the truth."  
  
The two girls turned and approached the silver-green hedge towering behind them. They began to walk beside it, away from the prying eyes of the castle guards. Serenity again tugged at one of her blonde ponytails, separating the strands with her fingertips. It was a nervous habit she indulged in when she was far enough away from anyone who would admonish her unladylike behavior. Being trained  
  
as a Sailor Senshi was one of the aforementioned unfavorable traits. At least, for her, Serenity thought bitterly, it was.  
  
Rei flashed her violet eyes over her right shoulder. Serenity was staring down at the stone pathway beneath her feet. The Princess of Mars smiled.  
  
"You should have Minako show you the Moon Frisbee throw," Rei offered. "She's far more advanced than I am."  
  
The corners of Serenity's mouth turned up as she raised her head to smile at Rei. The Martian noticed how the tears clung to Serenity's clear blue eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, Serenity!" Rei whispered as she stopped walking. She took a step in front of the princess. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say--"  
  
Serenity shook her blonde head furiously. A tear slid down her right cheek.  
  
"I'm not upset at you Rei!" Serenity choked. She wiped the tear from her face. She sniffled. "It's just that I can't help but feel sort of helpless. You and Minako and Makoto and Ami are all learning how to protect yourselves and fight an enemy, and I am stuck in a room reciting the same old dates and names. "  
  
"Which will be of use in the future!" declared the familiar voice of Princess Ami.  
  
Both Rei and Serenity twirled around. Like Rei, the Mercurian was dressed in her blue and white senshi costume. Her bright blue hair glistened in the light of the afternoon. Rei and Serenity noticed that Ami cradled a large object between her arms. As the girl neared them, Serenity groaned. She recognized the item that Ami carried; it was a history book. Before departing with the Queen and the other Senshi, Sailor Mercury had instructed Princess Serenity to read chapters 92- 105 . Serenity now scrunched her face in repulsion, as though the text reeked of something foul and dead.  
  
Princess Ami held the cumbersome book to Serenity's face. A small smile of  
  
amusement crept over her as she uttered, "I found this unattended in the library. Aren't you supposed to be studying?"  
  
Serenity rolled her bright blue eyes toward the heavens. A deep sigh escaped from her lips. Trust Ami to keep her on task. "My eyes were tired from reading," she muttered.  
  
"But you aren't even three pages into chapter 93," Ami replied. "Sailor Mercury told me that you must read up until the death of Queen Serenity VII, which is covered in chapter 105."  
  
"I've already read about it," Serenity snapped defensively.  
  
"Then what happens?" demanded Ami. She raised her right eyebrow. Serenity  
  
bit her lower lip and shrugged.  
  
Ami sighed. Her ocean-blue eyes met Serenity's guilty gaze as she concluded, "You haven't read it."  
  
"She's taking a study break!" snarled Princess Rei, snatching the offensive book from Princess Ami. She dropped the heavy volume carelessly on a nearby stone bench. Ami flinched at the abuse. Rei smiled. "I don't know about Mercurians," she hissed spitefully through her teeth, "but normal people need to relax a little. It's not natural for us to sit in one spot for countless hours without standing."  
  
Ami's ocean-colored eyes did not falter. Swiping a hand through her glossy blue hair, she pondered, "Do study breaks usually last three hours?" Turning victoriously toward Serenity, she said, "That's how long it's been since I found your abandoned book."  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to reply, but a voice from another position in the garden defended her actions.  
  
"Cut Princess Serenity some slack!" came the declaration. Princess Makoto, clad in the green and pink sailor fuku of Jupiter, peeked her head around the side of a tall hedge. Makoto's face was flushed. She had been practicing her kicks in an isolated area of the garden. She smiled warmly as she greeted the three girls. The brunette's breathing was heavy and labored, but her green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Why should the princess be cooped up in that stuffy, dusty library on such a beautiful afternoon?" Makoto inquired.  
  
Ami eyed each of her opponents. Shaking her head, she muttered, "Sailor Mercury warned me that this would happen." She crossed her gloved hands across her chest as she added, "She said that after she and the others departed, that all of you would run amok."  
  
Serenity laughed. "Amok? Abandoning my studies for a few hours is running ' amok'?"  
  
"You were spying on us, Ami?" inquired Rei. Color filtered into her cheeks as she asked, "Did that rat Mercury tell you to keep an eye on us while she and Queen Serenity are away?"  
  
Princess Ami bit the inside of her lip. When Rei put it like that, it sounded horrid and deceptive. Ami opened her mouth to respond, but another voice interrupted her.  
  
"Ami wasn't spying on you!" came the confident, even tone of Princess Minako. She bounded down the pathway of the garden, her blonde hair dancing wildly behind her. The heart links of the chain dangling around her orange and blue senshi uniform swayed and jingled. Winking devilishly at Serenity, she grinned and declared loudly, "I was!"  
  
She began to laugh. Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Serenity peered at her questioningly.  
  
"What are you up to, Minako?" pondered Serenity. Of all of her friends, Minako was the worst at keeping a secret. Serenity could detect, merely from her red face factor, that Minako had been plotting.  
  
"I saw you," Minako finally declared, swaying her figure from side to side like a hyperactive child.  
  
"Who?" demanded Makoto.  
  
"Serenity and Rei," Minako replied, nodding her head toward the two girls. It was then that Ami, always the quick observer, noticed that Minako's hands were tucked behind her back.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Ami inquired, pointing a suspicious finger in Minako's direction.  
  
Makoto, who was standing closer to the Princess of Venus than the others, attempted to look behind the blonde's back. Minako merely took a couple of quick steps backward and said, "Rei was trying to teach you the 'Moon Frisbee' throw, right?"  
  
The curiosity in Serenity's bright blue eyes faded. Her gaze fell. "She was trying," Serenity muttered, "but I wasn't exactly learning."  
  
"You can't expect to master a throw the first few times you try it," responded the ever-practical Ami.  
  
"Just think of how long we have been practicing and training," Makoto offered.  
  
"Years and years!" declared Rei.  
  
Serenity silently nodded her head, not daring to look into the faces of her friends. She knew it was ridiculous to get so worked up over something beyond her control, but her heart ached in her chest. She kicked her feet against the glossy stepping stones of the garden.  
  
"That's a part of it," Minako agreed. "But I thought a bit of a cosmetic transformation may help Serenity get more into character. What do you think?"  
  
Violet, emerald, and aqua-colored eyes flashed dangerously at the Venetian Princess. Minako grinned at the suspicious expressions on her friends' faces.  
  
"What are you proposing?" Makoto finally demanded.  
  
Minako laughed gleefully. She mockingly pointed her left hand at Rei, Ami,  
  
Makoto, and Serenity. As the tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, the Venetian Princess produced the object that she had been concealing behind her back.  
  
As Princess Serenity spied the object, a feeling of dread dropped like a boulder from her stomach to her knees. She could only see the pink jeweled top of the item sparkling in the afternoon light, but instantly Serenity recognized that the object was the Lunar Pen. Instinctively, the Moon Princess reached her right hand out to snatch the object from Princess Minako.  
  
"Hey!" snapped the Venetian. Her triumphant smile disappeared.  
  
The other three stared on curiously. Ami raised her right eyebrow. She could not help but feel as though she had seen the pink stick somewhere before.  
  
Serenity wrapped her fingers tightly around the Lunar Pen. The object warmed to her touch. The pink jewel sparkled and glowed. A twinge of energy sang through Serenity's body. She shivered.  
  
"Hey, is that the-" Makoto's voice trailed off. Her green eyes widened. Turning toward the Princess of Venus, Makoto shook her head. "Minako-chan..."  
  
"I thought I sensed the energy of the Moon," Rei whispered. Her violet gaze glared at the blonde Venetian princess. "How in the name of Selene..."  
  
Ami blinked several times. As she focused on the object, she finally uttered, "It's the Lunar Pen!"  
  
Her four companions rolled their eyes at the blue-haired girl. Ami's round cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Mercurians were known for their astonishing intellect, and here she was, the last person to recognize such a powerful and legendary Lunar object.  
  
In an attempt to save a bit of face, Ami said, very factually, "Access to the Lunar Pen is very limited. Even Sailor Mercury is not allowed near the corner of the Prayer Room where it is kept. How in Selene did you manage to procure it, Minako?"  
  
Minako tossed her hair over her shoulder. Crossing her arms over the blue bow of her fuku, Venetian opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Moon Princess.  
  
"Sailor Venus has access to the Lunar Pen," uttered Serenity. She leveled her cobalt gaze to peer at the future leader of the Senshi. Minako snapped her mouth shut abruptly like a snapping turtle. "So the future Sailor Venus also has access to the Lunar Pen," Serenity finished, shaking her head at Princess Minako.  
  
"You just took it?" Makoto questioned. "Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
Minako sighed. "I saw you out on the steps with Rei," she confessed to Serenity. "Attempting the 'Moon Frisbee Throw,' and it didn't look right."  
  
"Oh thanks," dryly responded Serenity, turning.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Minako stated. She took a couple of steps toward Serenity. Placing a gloved hand on the Moon Princess' shoulder, Minako continued, "It looked strange because you're Princess Serenity! Princess Serenity doesn't throw tiaras through the air to destroy youmas! Princess Serenity wears long flowing gowns and regurgitates rules and regulations for that old battle-ax Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Hey!" defensively snapped Princess Ami.  
  
Rolling her gaze back to the blue-haired princess, Minako quickly muttered, "No offense to your distant aunt, Ami, but she is an absolute war general, academically speaking." Minako focused her attention to Serenity as she further explained. "Princess Serenity is far too distinctive and demure to do the 'Moon Frisbee' throw." Eyeing Serenity's meek gaze, Minako said softly, "You know I am right. That's why you couldn't get it to work properly."  
  
"What are you getting at, Minako?" snarled Rei impatiently. She noticed the tears glazing over Serenity's blue eyes, again threatening to fall at any moment.  
  
"Only a Senshi can successfully perform a 'Moon Frisbee.' As the Moon Princess, Serenity has a lot of strengths and skills, but as Sailor Moon..."  
  
"Sailor Moon!" gasped Makoto. Her ponytail tossed from side to side as she shook her head. "There is no Sailor Moon."  
  
Rei, Minako, and Ami rolled their eyes at Princess Jupiter.  
  
"That's what the Lunar Pen is for, baka," muttered Rei, playfully smacking Makoto on the back of the head. Makoto's emerald eyes pleaded with Ami's for answers.  
  
"Makoto, you really need to be more attentive in class," the Princess of Mercury declared. "Minako stole the pen so that Serenity can transform into Sailor Moon."  
  
"I didn't steal it!" a defensive Minako declared. The chastising looks of her companions made her cheeks flush. Doggedly, she uttered, "I just borrowed it."  
  
"Well," snorted Ami, "Whatever you call it, you had no right to remove it from the Prayer Room. You should march right back to the castle..."  
  
"Wait!" interrupted Rei as she held her arms up in the air. "This is intriguing. Would the Lunar Pen really transform Serenity into Sailor Moon?"  
  
Minako shrugged. "I don't see why it wouldn't."  
  
Four pairs of eyes--two blue, one green, and one violet--turned sharply toward the Princess of Mercury. Ami's eyes widened as she shook her head from side to side. "Don't look at me! I don't know everything!"  
  
The girls turned to Serenity, who was staring at the sparkling pink object in her hand. Running her thumb over the top of the pen, the Princess of the Moon glanced at her four companions. Anticipation glittered in her eyes.  
  
"What do I do?" the Princess whispered. She moved her wide saucer gaze back to the Lunar Pen.  
  
"Wave the pen high in the air," Minako instructed, raising her own arm above her head. Serenity mirrored her movements clumsily. "Shout, 'Moon Power!' and what you want to morph into."  
  
Serenity nodded. She raised her eyes to the object that she was now waving above her. Hope, fear, excitement, and dread clogged her throat. Swallowing hard, Serenity shouted, "Moon Power!"  
  
The pen began to sparkle. Ribbons of light burst forth from each prism atop the pink jeweled cap of the Lunar Pen. The gold and pink light engulfed Serenity's form, hugging her with energy. The power released by the Lunar Pen caused Serenity's hand to shake as she attempted to hold onto it.  
  
"Let go of it and morph!" ordered Princess Ami.  
  
Serenity did as she was told, releasing her grip on the stick. Instead of shooting away from the Princess, the pen kept its vigil above her head, twirling quickly. Warm sparks showered down as Princess Serenity shouted, "Morph me into Sailor Moon!"  
  
The energy intensified. A shaft of white hot light encompassed the princess. Of the four bystanders, only Makoto refrained from shielding her eyes. She wanted to be the first person in the universe to rest her gaze on Sailor Moon. Her green eyes watered. Her eyelids were begging to clamp shut against the pure light, but Makoto only blinked quickly.  
  
As the energy faded and Makoto was able to see the outline of the princess, she moaned her disappointment. Already, she could tell that the transformation hadn't worked. She instantly recognized Serenity's familiar silhouette--the royal bun hairdo and all. Aside from the two strange, red glowing objects sparkling from those hair buns, Makoto didn't see anything different. She shut her eyes tightly, grumbling, "Well, maybe the pen is broken or something."  
  
Ami, Rei, and Minako opened their own eyes, blinking to adjust to the light.  
  
From their various gaping mouths, wide eyes, and heads shaking in disbelief, Serenity that knew she looked different. She held her arms out in front of her. Her hands were covered by white gloves that stretched up to a ribbon of red at her elbows. Serenity shivered and glanced downward. First, she spotted the red bow at the center of her chest. Placing her gloved hands across her collar bones, Serenity leaned forward to peer at the rest of her costume. A white, short-sleeved bodysuit hugged tightly against her form. A bright blue skirt--a darker shade of blue than Sailor Mercury's--flared out from her hips. The skirt ended at her upper thigh, leaving her legs exposed to the knees. Red boots, each kissed with a ribbon of white around the top, graced her feet.  
  
Serenity glanced up at her dumbfounded friends. By this time, Makoto had opened her eyes again and discovered that her first conclusion had been incorrect. The pen had worked wondrously. The Princess had, indeed, become Sailor Moon. If there was any doubt, the pair of upturned yellow crescents at the tops of her boots indicated that Serenity was the Senshi of the Moon.  
  
"Do I look like a Senshi?" Serenity whispered quietly, almost too afraid to speak. If this was a dream, she wanted to enjoy it. It would be a shame for it to be interrupted by Luna snapping at her to wake up.  
  
"You're Sailor Moon," Rei uttered simply. "Your fuku puts ours to shame."  
  
"Really?" Serenity squealed. She took a couple of quick steps forward, away from the shelter of the tall hedges and toward the Moon Castle.  
  
"WAIT!" cried her friends, chasing after her. Serenity stopped abruptly and spun around.  
  
"I have to look!" cried the Princess.  
  
"You can't let the guards see you like this," Ami snapped.  
  
"Ferro--no, Artemis would have all of our hides if he saw you dressed as a Senshi," warned Minako.  
  
"And he would tell your mother," Makoto said.  
  
Serenity shook her head. "But I have to see what I look like! This is sheer torture, knowing that you can see me as Sailor Moon but I can't!"  
  
Rei's violet eyes twinkled. "What about your compact, Minako? It has a mirror, right?"  
  
Minako smiled and reached into the pocket of her fuku. A silver, round compact, bearing the symbol of the planet Venus, sparkled in her hand as Minako pulled it from her uniform. She popped the compact open and handed it to Serenity.  
  
The Princess peered into the small looking glass. Holding it at an arms- length away, Serenity could see bits and pieces of her costume. A pair of twinkling red orbs, trimmed with a pearl white rim, sparkled from each bun on her head. Instead of a the pair of customary pearls lining each side of her hair, a pair of feather clusters trimmed with pearls gleamed at the top of her golden bangs. Pushing her bangs away from her forehead, Serenity gasped. A tiara, complete with a dark rose-colored orb, covered the Moon symbol at the center of her forehead. She ran a finger along the tiara. Her free hand trailed down the side of her face to the red ribbon choker around her neck. She fumbled with the upturned crescent charm at its center, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"What do you think?" questioned Makoto. "Not too bad for a Moon Princess, huh?"  
  
"Not bad," agreed the Moon Princess herself, snapping the silver compact shut. Handing it to Minako, Serenity confessed, "I wish I see the entire outfit, though."  
  
"Quick, Minako," Rei snorted, nudging the Princess of Venus in the shoulder, "Transform yourself into a full-length mirror!"  
  
"Oh ha, ha," snarled Minako, pushing Rei back.  
  
"That isn't a bad idea," Ami responded.  
  
"Not funny, Ami!" Minako snapped peevishly. "I am not morphing into a mirror. No matter how many tests you promise to pass for me."  
  
"Not you, but that," Ami stated, pointing a finger toward a large, pink marble fountain at the opposite side of the garden.  
  
Serenity's bright blue eyes widened as she spied the large, rose-shaped basin of the fountain. Emerging from the center of the stone bloom stood a woman clad in a loose robe. Tucked underneath her right arm was slightly tipped pitcher, which spilled a small trickle of water into the filled pool below.  
  
The fountain had always fascinated the Moon Princess. It was a gift from a former King of the Earth. The King had died centuries ago; he had been the last in a long, powerful lineage. Princess Serenity had heard from the servants that the King had given the fountain to her mother while he had been courting her; the large stained-glass window in the library was another of the King's gifts. The Princess had spent countless hours in the library, staring dreamily up at the tinted shards of green, blue and white-colored glass when she should have been studying. Noting the craftsmanship of the window or the fountain, Serenity pondered how the barbaric Terran people could create such delicate and refined pieces of art.  
  
A smile crept across her lips as Serenity scampered quickly across the garden. Rei let out a squeal of surprise and threw a wary gaze toward the Moon Castle guards. Much of the garden was concealed by tall hedges, but the place where the fountain stood was purposely exposed. The large marble sculpture was easily visible from the front steps of the palace, which also happened to be where many of the guards were currently positioned. At this point, Rei fumed, Serenity may as well take a look at her reflection in the large pool at the front of the palace. Better yet, the Princess of Mars thought, Serenity could approach one of the guards, dressed as Sailor Moon, and ask them for a mirror!  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Spray!" called out Ami. A thick fog engulfed them.  
  
Rei grinned. Apparently, she was not the only one who worried about being watched.  
  
"Oof!" the Princess of Mars grunted, as someone slammed into her back.  
  
"Sorry!" said Minako, "I can't see a thing in this fog!"  
  
Slowly, the princesses of Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter found their way to the fountain. Rei created a "Ring of Fire" around them, causing the mist from Ami's fog attack to dissipate the immediate area.  
  
Serenity leaned her form over the edge of the fountain. The tips of her pony tails dangled into the pool of liquid. The trickle of water coming from the pitcher beneath the stone woman's arm disrupted the calm surface. It created small waves in the water, blurring the reflection of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Can you freeze the water or something, Ami?" Makoto asked, noting the disappointment on Serenity's face.  
  
Ami shook her head. "Freezing the water may damage the internal mechanisms of the fountain which cause it to work," she said factually. Running a gloved hand through her blue hair, Ami added, "But I may be able to manipulate the water."  
  
Concentrating on the pool of liquid resting in the basin, Ami closed her eyes and held up her hands in front of her. Sailor Mercury had just begun to teach her young apprentice how to shift and move the water into different forms. Princess Ami had only been practicing on cupfuls; to manipulate such a large pool of water would be a challenge. Ami envisioned the liquid as a wide looking glass as she shouted, "Mercury Aqua Transformation!"  
  
As if under a trance, the water slowly--and painfully, if Ami had been able to comment at that moment--lifted from its resting place and transitioned into a large, flat curtain. Ripples flowed through the makeshift looking glass as the Princess of Mercury shut her lids tightly and concentrated harder. She didn't know how long she would be able to keep the water in its present, unnatural shape.  
  
The princesses of Venus, Mars, and Jupiter marveled over Ami's newest trick while Serenity twirled around in front of the temporary looking glass. Turning her back to the water mirror and glancing over her shoulder, she admired the neatly tied red bow at the base of her back, and the bright blue sailor sash slung over her shoulders.  
  
"Sailor Moon doesn't look half bad," Serenity remarked, tossing a blonde ponytail over her right shoulder.  
  
Ami, hoping that Serenity was finished admiring herself, let go of her control over the water. The blanket of liquid spilled immediately to the ground. Her unsuspecting friends suddenly found themselves splashed with a great deal of water.  
  
"Hey!" snarled Rei. Her violet eyes shot daggers toward the future Senshi of Mercury.  
  
"Sorry," Ami squeaked. "I don't know how to put it back yet."  
  
"Serenity, why don't you try the 'Moon Frisbee' throw now?" suggested Makoto. She was wringing out her own green skirt. Small sparks of electricity danced around her, conducting itself through the water. Her companions noted the build- up of current and took a couple of wary steps away from her.  
  
Upon Minako's suggestion--the wisest thing she had said all day, Rei muttered-the group retreated back to their original position in the garden. Just as Rei had instructed, Serenity grasped the center of her tiara. The jewel at its middle warmed upon being touched. The Princess of the Moon removed the golden disk from her forehead and balanced it on top of her right hand. The golden object glowed and began to spin.  
  
Ami's eye wandered from Serenity's hand and up to her smile. The Mercurian grinned as she noted the excitement in Moon Princess' face. Ami's bright, cornflower blue eyes widened with wonderment. A flash of red light from those peculiar red objects on Serenity's head distracted Ami's attention. Obviously, Ami thought, those glowing orbs served some sort of purpose. But what? Ami's gaze wandered back to Serenity's face. It was then that Princess Mercury noticed that the upturned golden crescent had disappeared from Serenity's forehead. Ami bit her lower lip as she noted the peculiarity. Lunarians could disguise their moon symbols through a series of chants, but why would Serenity's symbol disappear when she transformed into Sailor Moon? Even when dressed as the Senshi, the planet symbols on the foreheads of Ami and the others remained. Why would Serenity's vanish?  
  
"Moon Frisbee!" shouted the Princess of the Moon, throwing the twirling object with all of her might. As soon as the golden disk left her hand, it rotated a half-dozen times and fell against the ground. Serenity's smile fell instantly into a frown. At least, she mused silently, it hadn't clattered loudly against the marble steps as Rei's failed attempt at the Moon Frisbee had earlier. Dryly, she echoed her comment, "That didn't go very well, did it?"  
  
The dejected, sympathetic looks her friends offered Serenity as she looked up from the fallen tiara did not cheer her spirits. They felt sorry for their poor princess, who couldn't even master such a simple attack.  
  
"Maybe you didn't power up enough," suggested Makoto. She reached down to retrieve the tiara. Serenity grudgingly accepted the object. Rather than look up at her friends, Serenity kept her eyes on the tiara, admiring the simple craftsmanship of the golden disk.  
  
"Or you weren't concentrating enough," Rei softly added.  
  
"You may need more practice," offered Ami.  
  
"Don't worry, Serenity," Minako piped in, "Perhaps the 'Moon Frisbee' isn't Sailor Moon's attack. Perhaps we should try a 'Crescent Beam,' or..."  
  
"Stop it, Minako!" snapped the Moon Princess, throwing her tiara down at her feet. "I am not Sailor Moon! There is no Senshi of the Moon! The attack didn't work because this," she grasped the edge of her bright blue skirt, "isn't real! It's an illusion! Created by the stupid Lunar Pen. If there were a henshin stick for Sailor Moon, I could be Sailor Moon! But I can't."  
  
Tears were flowing freely from Serenity's wide eyes. Her stained cheeks were bright red. The princess heaved as she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serenity," Minako uttered. She put an arm around the Moon Princess, "You've been so sad over the last few months, since Linnaus left, and I thought this would cheer you up."  
  
"Well, it did," Serenity sobbed. "for a little bit."  
  
Again, the bright red objects on top of Serenity's head began to glow. Ami, Makoto, and Rei glanced first from those strange orbs and then to each other. This time, the glowing objects seemed to directly effect Serenity, who suddenly wavered on her feet. Had Minako not been holding onto her, the Moon Princess would have surely fallen to the ground.  
  
Serenity did not explain to her companions what had happened. A wave of negative emotion melted through her. The princess felt panic and dread fill her body. Something was terribly wrong. She felt as though a trespasser were beating against her chest, attempting steal her heart and soul. Gasping, she nearly fell to the ground again. It reminded her of the night of the Terran Eclipse, but the threat felt even closer. She glanced toward the Palace. Somehow, she knew the threat was inside, creeping through the hallways and corridors...  
  
"Serenity?" cried Makoto, softly patting her hand. The Moon Princess broke out of her trance and glanced back at the others. Blinking, Serenity tried to smile.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I got a little to worked up."  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" asked Rei nervously. Her sixth sense detected a great level of panic and unease in Serenity.  
  
Instead of telling her friends of the pain racking her body, Serenity just shrugged and muttered, "I am just tired. Too much excitement."  
  
"Perhaps you should lay down?" suggested the ever-practical Ami, "I can tell Sailor Mercury that you weren't feeling well when she and the others return."  
  
Serenity nodded quietly. She dreaded the thought of wandering back to the palace alone with such strange feelings still intruding her senses. Her imagination was definitely keeping her on her toes this afternoon. She made several steps toward the direction of the palace when Rei's reprimanding voice stopped her.  
  
"Baka!" the Princess of Mars shouted. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Rei motioned toward Serenity's costume.  
  
The Moon Princess' face reddened. She held the pen out and untransformed. Holding the Lunar Pen in her right hand, Serenity declared, eyeing Minako, "This is going back to the Prayer Room, where it belongs."  
  
Her luminescent gown swirled around her slight form as Serenity turned toward the castle. As Princess of the Moon disappeared behind the hedge, Ami turned the group, her aqua blue eyes widening as she whispered, "I don't think that Serenity can be Sailor Moon."  
  
"Why not?" pondered Minako. "We're all princesses from our respective planets."  
  
"And because of that," pointed out Makoto, "We are able to be Senshi."  
  
"Her Moon symbol disappeared," uttered Ami. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefingers. If only she had access to Sailor Mercury's computer, Ami may be able to trace the energy levels of the Moon Princess when she was Sailor Moon. Ami was both fascinated and flustered by the recent turn of events. Obviously, the Lunar Pen could only turn Serenity into Sailor Moon if such a Senshi existed at all. And what Makoto said about only princesses being turned into Senshi made sense. So why did Serenity lose her Moon symbol? Ami groaned. The Mercurian would not be able to rest until she sought out the answer to this question. Since the girls had been doing something they should not have been doing, Ami would not be able to seek out the opinion of the much wiser, far more experienced and insightful Sailor Mercury.  
  
Glancing up at her companions, Ami saw that her concern did not wash over the entire group. Makoto was playfully throwing electrical charges at Rei and Minako, who were successfully--yet clumsily--dodging her attacks. Makoto was glad to be rid of the extra build-up of energy caused by the earlier douse of water; Ami giggled as she watched the honey and raven haired girls tumble against the lawn or leap high into the air to avoid Makoto's assaults.  
  
Minako finally managed to get out of the line of fire. "Venus Love Me Chain!" the future Senshi of Love shouted out. Golden heart-shaped links materialized. With skill that came from much practice, Minako managed to catch hold of Makoto's right wrist with the sparkling chain. Makoto's hand had been poised in the air to throw another lightening shock in Rei's direction.  
  
"Hey!" squealed Makoto. "No fair!"  
  
Makoto attempted, with her great strength, to throw Minako off of her feet by tugging furiously on the heart-linked chain. Minako released her hold and Makoto fell to the ground, laughing.  
  
At least, Ami thought to herself, they were actually practicing like they were supposed to. Smothering an amused grin, the Mercurian turned to the huge history book she had carried out to the gardens. Perhaps somewhere, on one of the yellowed pages of this huge volume, there would be mention of Sailor Moon. Like a true Mercurian, Ami needed answers. She sat down on the cold marble bench and placed the book in her lap. As she fumbled through the great volume, Ami traced the pages for any information which mentioned a Senshi of the Moon.  
  
******  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
******  
  
Okay, so what did you think? Loved it? Despised it? Made you squirm with unease? I don't know why it would make you squirm, but if it did, let me know. I appreciate reviews, so please take a moment to write one. Thanks!  
  
Hollie (holliedaye@hotmail.com) July 2003  
  
Return for Chapter 6: Jaded 


	7. Ch 6: Jaded

Okay, a small miracle has occurred: six months have not yet passed, and I am posting chapter 6! Okay, now on with the official disclaimer stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Period.  
  
************************************  
  
In chapter 5, Minako steals-um, borrows-the Lunar Pen so that Serenity can transform into Sailor Moon. Alas, 'tis an illusion, and even though Serenity cleans up real nice, she can't really do anything special as Sailor Moon. Ami notices that the moon symbol on Serenity's forehead disappears while she is Sailor Moon.  
  
*************************************  
  
Light of Love: Red Moon Chapter 6: Jaded  
  
The stone Helios had given to Endymion nestled perfectly in the young prince's palm.  
  
The priest had referred to it as a "Golden Crystal," but Endymion did not know how such a plain rock had been given such a prestigious name. First of all, the piece of stone was dark and cloudy-more the thick color of amber-hued molasses than of golden topaz. Unlike the flat surfaces and even arrangements of clear crystals, this stone was lusterless and misshapen. Had he come upon this rock on a beach, Endymion would have passed the Golden Crystal in favor of more colorful, polished stones.  
  
Upon first glance, Endymion noticed that this strange rock had taken a beating. A couple of sharp scratches on the surface of the Golden Crystal hinted to its past abuses. After Helios had handed the dark lump to the young prince, Endymion held rock carefully between the tips of his fingers, holding it up to the light. Helios told the Terran Prince, as Endymion attempted to peer through the blackened stone, that it had once been a transparent, rose-shaped crystal. Endymion could only see faint flecks of gold trapped in a swirl of black haze.  
  
"The Crystal is your birthright, as the last of the true Terran kings," Helios had explained. "You are the only one who can reawaken its power and heal the planet."  
  
Endymion raised his right eyebrow. Smiling, the prince uttered cynically, "I did not know that the Earth was sick."  
  
The man before him nodded his head somberly, his golden eyes flickering with concern. "I can not predict the future, your highness, but I do see, and feel, the tell-tale signs. The Earth is falling into a dark time."  
  
"How do you know?" the prince questioned. And yet, even as Endymion demanded an answer from the soft-spoken priest, the Prince of the Earth was already aware of a darkness looming on the horizon, threatening to destroy the planet. A shiver ran up Endymion's spine as he recalled the streets of blood and the screaming of his people during the night of the eclipse. Waves of panic rippled from the stone and into his fingertips. His eyes widened. Already, he knew that the Golden Crystal was a part of him.  
  
Helios bowed his head. Endymion stared with wonderment at the pointed horn that sprouted from the priest's forehead. Licking his lips, Helios again looked up, and peered woefully into the prince's stormy blue eyes. The priest looked to be the same age as the prince, but Endymion noted, as he looked at Helios' delicate face, that the young man had seen far more than his youthful facade indicated.  
  
"I know," Helios finally uttered somberly, "because I survived the last dark time. The Golden Crystal was stolen and the last great Terran King, your uncle, was killed."  
  
Endymion frowned. His mind spun in a flurry of contemplation. He was now fully awake, but the questions and observations he made seemed muffled and confused, much like a hazy dream. Everything seemed to make more sense before he had awakened. Now, he was in a strange world where everything he had known to be truths were twisted, contorted contradictions.  
  
"Obviously, the Golden Crystal was recovered," Endymion muttered, allowing the odd-shaped rock to settle into the palm of his right hand. Again, odd waves of emotion fluttered through him. Endymion turned his focus away from the priest. Peering at the strange stone, Endymion rotated the object against his palm with his thumb. He thought that he saw the Golden Crystal sparkle faintly. As he held the rock closer to his face, Endymion frowned. Again, it just appeared to be a dull, opaque stone.  
  
"You, as the last of your mother's people, are the only one who has the ability to save your planet," Helios plainly stated.  
  
Those words had echoed in Endymion's head countless times since he, Jedite, and Zoicite had departed from Ellysion. Helios had instructed the young prince to guard the Golden Crystal. The priest had told Endymion that, until he was able to unleash its full power, he must keep his possession of the stone hidden. The prince knew that he must protect this object with his life. It was only a dull stone; however, Endymion's ownership of the Golden Crystal weighed heavily on the young man's shoulders. He may have been a prince, but never in his life had Endymion ever been burdened with such responsibility.  
  
Instead of chattering and joking with his two companions as they traveled across the countryside, the prince blankly gazed forward. What with all Helios had told him-plus his recollection of the mysterious girl from his dream and the strange occurrence on the night of the eclipse-Endymion simply had too many things on his mind.  
  
The prince's sudden personality change had not gone unnoticed by his traveling companions. As Kunzite had instructed, they were on their way to the "Puissant Territory," which was controlled by Endymion's uncle, Duke Bartleby. Such a journey would have normally brought a great amount of protest and complaint from the prince. Both Jedite and Zoicite knew of Endymion's disfavor for his Uncle Bartleby; it matched the despise the prince had for Bartleby's son, Algernon. The guardians knew that the feeling was mutual. After Endymion, Bartleby and his son were next in line for the throne.  
  
Usually, the prince and his two guardians highlighted safety precautions during their journey to the Puissant Territory. Endymion was so uneasy about Bartleby and Algernon that he preferred to be as prepared as possible. His caution was not ill-founded; Bartleby had once attempted to smother Endymion to death with a pillow. The night still haunted the prince's memories. Again, Endymion's intuitive gift-what Zoicite often dubbed his "second pair of eyes"-had saved him.  
  
He was twelve at the time. Endymion had awakened before his uncle had a chance to carry out the deed. He remembered his eyes snapping open. The faint light of the full Moon had illuminated Bartleby's wide murderous form in blue as he loomed above the bed. The prince remembered how Bartleby squeezed the cushion between his hands anxiously. As he leaned forward, his shadowed eye sockets widened as he realized that Endymion was not asleep. The fat man jumped back in alarm.  
  
"Ah, nephew, you are awake!" Bartleby boomed enthusiastically. Endymion noted that his voice shook a little. He could almost hear his uncle's thoughts while Bartleby still considered smothering his nephew. The prince shifted his contemptuous gaze from Bartleby to the pillow. Bartleby gazed down at the cushion positioned between his plump fingers and began to laugh nervously.  
  
"I, uh," Bartleby stumbled, fluffing the pillow between his hands, "Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I brought you this."  
  
Bartleby leaned forward. The cushion was still positioned between his two hands. Endymion looked again to the crazed look in his uncle's dark eyes. They glowed amber in the moonlight. This time, Endymion recognized, he would do it. Bartleby would carry out the deed. Endymion held his right arm defensively to block the pillow and casually snatched the cushion from the duke. Loudly, the prince declared, "Thank you uncle! I am quite comfortable!"  
  
At that time, Jedite and Zoicite had not yet been hired as Endymion's guardians. Instead, a nightgown-clad Kunzite rushed in, his silver locks matted and messed, his eyes widened but groggy from sleep, and his sword in poised in his right hand. Bartleby, now discovered, held up his hands in embarrassment and fear. He explained to Kunzite that he had just come to check on his nephew. Kunzite eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, your business here is finished," the silver-haired soldier stated. "Good night, Duke."  
  
Bartleby nodded his sandy blond head to Kunzite and then gazed down at Endymion. The boy was sitting up in his bed, still clutching the pillow. Bartleby smiled slightly as he uttered, "I am sorry to have disturbed you, nephew. I never meant to wake you up."  
  
The tone of his last statement was filled with a slight acidity which made fear slice up the prince's back. No, Bartleby's intention had been to ensure that Endymion never wake up again. Endymion stared off into space blindly as his uncle left the inner chamber. Once Kunzite had led Bartleby from the outer chamber and barred the door, he returned to Endymion's bedside.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kunzite asked quietly. His face was streaked with concern. At moments such as these, Kunzite behaved more like a caring, protective older brother than a soldier in the King's army.  
  
Endymion nodded his head mutely. His dark blue gaze wandered to the pillow between his hands.  
  
"He was going to kill me," the prince finally uttered.  
  
Kunzite's grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he smiled soberly. "Yes, he was." He glanced around to the dark corners in the room. "The door in the outer bed chamber was still bolted when I led your uncle out," he muttered. "He must have come in through some sort of a passageway." Kunzite stood and walked to the door, adding, "We'll leave at once in the morning. The King will hear of it."  
  
"Kunzite!" the prince wailed. Kunzite turned. He placed his hand on the frame of the door. He noticed how Endymion trembled. The prince heaved Bartleby's pillow across the room, into the unlit fireplace and whispered, nervously, "Can I sleep in the outer chamber, with you?"  
  
The Kunzite smiled softly. "I'll go collect my blankets and sleep in here."  
  
Kunzite and Endymion had departed the following morning. Kunzite told King Demitrious of the attempt on his son's life, but the incident had been easily dismissed by the ruler as a misunderstanding. His own brother, killing his son? Ridiculous, the king had declared.  
  
Discouraged by the king's unwillingness to address the matter, Kunzite decided that he would see to the prince's safety himself. The soldier hired guardians for Endymion. The first one had been Zoicite. A few months later, Kunzite appointed Jedite.  
  
"Don't think that because Zoicite and Jedite are with you that you are safe," Kunzite had cautioned. He eyed Endymion's wide, questioning gaze as he declared, "Above all, you are the only one who can protect yourself. Always remember that. Don't let your guard down. Especially when you visit your uncle."  
  
The prince had taken Kunzite's brotherly advice to heart. He trained in combat and sword play beside his two guardians. Although he had become stronger physically, Endymion's occasional visits to the Puissant Territory still made his stomach churn. He would rather risk his life walking over the melting ice on a pond or by running into a burning building than to visit his uncle. Still, as the Prince of the Earth, Endymion was required by duty to visit his Uncle Bartleby and Cousin Algernon. He did so with much protest and a very stringent safety plan. The prince required that Jedite and Zoicite sleep in his outer chamber. In addition, Endymion spent his sleepless nights barricaded in the inner chamber with a dagger hidden beneath his pillow. Truth be told, the prince hardly ever slept while in the Puissant Territory. His uncle's Jade Castle was riddled with hidden passageways. Zoicite usually found the secret doors in the inner chamber, but even after these passages had been barricaded, Endymion never felt safe enough to sleep soundly.  
  
Both Jedite and Zoicite noticed that Prince Endymion was oddly quiet throughout this particular journey. He kept his thoughts to himself. Aside from a few grunts of absent-minded agreement to Jedite and Zoicite's casual questions, the prince was silent. His companions knew that Endymion's visit with Helios had changed him somehow. Instead of prodding the prince, Jedite and Zoicite opted to also remain quiet. Occasionally, the two guardians exchanged wary glances with one another as they traveled. Both had noticed the strange rock that Endymion carried. He would take the object from the pocket of his woolen cloak and cradle it in the palm of his hand. The young man seemed smitten with the stone.  
  
"Ah, look at that!" Jedite huffed as his horse rounded a corner. The trio had been riding through a thicket of bare trees and had come to a clearing. During the summer months, the fields were blanketed with golden wheat. Presently, a dull haze of weather-beaten snow littered the ground. The Puissant Territory was usually greeted by the first winter storms that often lasted for several weeks. After an initial flurry and snowfall, the remaining winter months were remarkably mild. Yet, the frozen ground kept the once white snow from melting, leaving it a soiled and trampled blanket of grey.  
  
Endymion frowned at the dull-colored mounds. "No wonder father gave this up," he muttered beneath his breath.  
  
"It's a wonder your uncle stays here," Zoicite snorted. The clouds that puffed out of red-headed man's nostrils matched those of his horse. Endymion smiled.  
  
Jedite held a leather-gloved hand over his eyebrows. Even though the snow was more of a brownish-grey color, Jedite squinted his eyes to block out the glare. The young man peered toward the horizon. As his grey eyes settled on a dark green speck in the distance, he frowned and uttered, "Oh damn. The castle's still there."  
  
"My sentiments as well," laughed the prince. He dug a heel into the ribs of his steed. The horse took a couple of wary steps forward.  
  
Both Jedite and Zoicite followed behind their prince. Endymion was only a few paces into the clearing when he pulled back on his reigns. Under protest, his horse stopped. Jedite and Zoicite's horses paused beside the prince. Aside from their breathing, the world was eerily quiet.  
  
"What is it?" Zoicite finally asked. He followed the prince's midnight gaze, which was intently staring at the black stone cradled in his hand. Zoicite was about to demand what was so important about the rock when the object began to glow. The light seeped through the leather glove and into Endymion's hand.  
  
The prince shook his head.  
  
"Endy?" Jedite inquired nervously.  
  
"Something is not right," Endymion whispered. He glanced up from the crystal and leveled his eyes to gaze at Jade Castle. The prince squeezed the rock in his palm. "It's just as Helios said."  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Zoicite.  
  
Casting a wary glance at his two companions, Endymion licked his chapped lips and said, "We are in danger." Again, he glanced to Jade Castle. In his eyes, a thick cloud of darkness surrounded the structure. It smoldered like a sickening, festering haze on horizon.  
  
Endymion wanted to turn his horse around and ride back to the safety of Ellysion, but the Golden Crystal whispered to Endymion, telling him to move forward. With much trepidation, Endymion urged his horse toward the castle. The beast, akin to Endymion's uneasy movements, did so very slowly. Jedite and Zoicite followed behind a few paces, again shrugging to each other about their prince's odd behavior.  
  
As they pressed onward, Endymion grew more and more uneasy. His heart thumped wildly against his chest. Suddenly, his second pair of eyes greeted him with another vision.  
  
An image of his father, King Demitrious, came into his mind. As Endymion stared, he saw a large, cumbersome figure set his father aflame. The wide girth of the figure could only be one person: Bartleby. The prince clamped his eyes shut and shook his head violently from side to side. Perhaps he wanted to rattle the image from his mind, but the vision became more vivid with each step his horse took. Once his father had been entirely encompassed by flames, the wide man turned. It was not his uncle, but a red-headed man with orange eyes. Fear churned in Endymion's stomach. Horror racked his mind.  
  
"The king is in danger!" he shouted suddenly. He dug the heels of his boots into the ribs of his horse, urging it into a gallop. His dark hair fluttered in the breeze that he and his beast created as they cut through the atmosphere at a lightening-quick pace. The brittle, cold air blasted his face, causing the moisture in his eyes to dry. Endymion blinked furiously and urged his horse to move faster. His woolen cape caught in the air and danced behind him. The prince lowered his form closer to the horse, hugging the neck of the beast. He heard the loud sounds of Zoicite and Jedite's horses thundering behind him. Instead of glancing behind, Endymion kept his eyes on Jade Castle. With each step his horse took toward the dark green structure, the more wary the prince grew. He was leading himself and his guardians into danger. Endymion did not care. All he knew was that his father's life may be in peril.  
  
Jade Castle was named after the milky green stone, but as Endymion approached, he saw nothing that would remind him of the precious rock. Instead, he saw a weather-beaten granite structure covered with dark brown moss. The color of the castle more resembled seaweed than translucent jade. Grey snow hung to the rooftops like polluted sea foam.  
  
As the hoofs of his horse thundered across the frozen surface, Endymion was grateful for Jade Castle's poorly designed defenses. Most castles had been built in strategically advantageous places, such as on top of hills, but Jade Castle merely rested on a shallow mound at the center of the wide, flat fields, which was hardly a tactical safeguard from attacks. As a young boy, Endymion had imagined how easy it would be to emerge from the thick forests on the edge of the fields and attack the vulnerable castle. He had dreams of savage forest people emerging from the woods and taking hold of Jade Castle by force.  
  
Had the prince been thinking, he would have noticed that, in addition to the Duke's guards clad in forest green and the King's royal guard in dark blue, a new cluster of soldiers dressed in bright, bleeding red uniforms also stood outside of Jade Castle. Both Jedite and Kunzite took in the site and called after Endymion to stop. The prince was in too much of a frenzy; he was far too hurried and frantic to listen to his guardians. He galloped right up to the front gate of the castle and dismounted his horse. He nearly tripped over a red-headed woman who approached him. The woman yelled some sort of a protest, which vaguely registered in the back of Endymion's head. Perhaps he would apologize later, after he found his father.  
  
The King's guard and even Bartleby's soldiers noted the approach of the prince with some trepidation. As Endymion neared, the men recognized the Terran family seal embroidered on the front of the Prince's tunic and relaxed. The soldiers clad in red did not know of the symbol. They did not know that this crazed boy was the Prince of the Earth.  
  
Endymion stepped resolutely toward the front entrance. The green and blue uniforms moved from the heavy oak doors. The men in red filled the emptied entrance in front of the castle. Their forms straightened as they held their weapons up. Two of these soldiers ordered Endymion to halt. When the prince did not comply, they approached Endymion, their hands positioned over the hilts of the swords.  
  
"Endymion!" Zoicite shouted. He and Jedite were still far enough away that they could not protect their prince. Zoicite pinched his lips together in a stern line. If the prince was not harmed by those soldiers, he would certainly hear an earful from his red-headed guardian. Zoicite observed disappointedly that Endymion's movements were frantic and uncalculated. Certainly, the prince would not come away from this altercation unscathed.  
  
The two men dressed in red ordered Endymion to halt once again. The young man, very much the future commander of the Earth, steadied his gaze and said, "You trespassers will let me pass or you will die."  
  
The statement echoed inside of Endymion's cold ears. Why he had called them "trespassers?" The words had come from his mouth, but his thoughts turned to Golden Crystal resting in his pocket. Again, he wondered if the Golden Crystal was speaking to him. He felt emotions pulsing through the stone, warming his body and empowering him with intense strength.  
  
He glanced into the eyes of the two men and noted their strange color. Demonic eyes peered out of the men's sockets; emerging from dark, tanned skin were iris' comprised of flecks of yellow, orange and red. Their gazes looked inhumane. Not Terran, the prince silently amended. These men were not from the Earth. His intuition, wrapped around the odd-shaped crystal he possessed, told him so.  
  
Endymion heard the sound of the metal swords as they were unsheathed. Instinctively, the prince also unearthed his sword from its position at his hip. A dozen gasps were heard in the crowd of soldiers before him. The blade glistened in the haze of the dull afternoon. A gift from Endymion's mother, the sword was said to hold the mystical powers of an ancient people. When the prince had received it for his sixteenth birthday, he had not bothered to question its historical significance. Instead, the young man had taken the sword into the field behind the castle to slash it to-and- fro at imaginary enemies. The ancient encryption on the blade was in a strange language that had died long ago. These markings presently began to glow. The power of the Golden Crystal melted into the prince. Endymion felt the crystal push its strength through him and into the sword.  
  
The two speckle-eyed soldiers dressed in red each took a swipe at Endymion. Once the king's guard realized that their prince may be in danger, several of them took steps forward to stop the outsiders. The intervention was too late, however. With swift dexterity, Endymion slashed the midsection of the man on his right and then stabbed straight through the gut of the man on his left. The crimson uniforms hid their injuries, but neither man now protested Endymion's approach. Instead, they sunk to their knees, clutching the areas where the prince had sliced through them.  
  
Endymion continued his frenzied journey up the front steps of Jade Castle. The soldiers now shouted at each other in confusion. Their words drowned in the prince's ears as he shoved his way inside of the structure.  
  
"We really need to teach him the importance of a delicate approach," Zoicite sighed as he and Jedite dismounted from their horses. The red uniformed soldiers approached the two men warningly but withdrew after the two guardians unsheathed their swords.  
  
"Wise decision," Jedite huffed at them. His eyes wandered from the uniformed men to the red-headed woman attending to Endymion's abandoned horse. He tapped Zoicite on the shoulder and pointed to the young beauty.  
  
The pony-tailed man growled a protest as he turned to see what held Jedite's attention. "Our prince's life could be in danger and you're gawking at a pretty girl?" Zoicite muttered as he ran toward the entrance to the castle.  
  
Taking one last, longing look at the woman, Jedite laughed and followed his companion, calling, "Well, after living around chaste prayer maidens for a couple of weeks, it's nice to actually see a girl I may have a chance with."  
  
By the time his two guardians had entered Jade Castle, Endymion was already deep inside the fortified structure, running at a break-neck speed down the corridors. He cursed his intuition for not telling him where inside of the confounded castle his father was located. Rather, his gift hinted at an evil dwelling deeper within the stone walls. Endymion chose to seek out this darkness. He suspected that he would find his father there. He passed a couple of confused servants who squeaked a protest as he shoved past them in the hall. The prince found himself wandering deeper and deeper into the castle.  
  
Eventually, he found a staircase at the rear of a long corridor. Leaping up the steps, Endymion heard voices. At the top of the staircase, he came upon two large wooden doors. Two of the King's guards stood at attention outside of the chamber. They both bowed respectfully to the approaching prince. Each guard took hold of the great round iron handle. The doors of the chamber parted. Men's laughter spilled out of the room.  
  
Endymion took a step inside. The sun blazed on the dull world outside, but the inside of this room was dark. The only natural light spilling into the chamber came from a small square window on the opposite side of the room. A blazing fire crackled and popped in the fireplace located on Endymion's right. Huge cases of books lined the wall on the prince's left. Endymion first glanced to Bartleby, who stood near the window. The Duke's face widened with surprise as he spied the prince. Bartleby glanced over toward the bookcases, where the King stood. Unlike his brother, King Demitrious had a tall frame and a slightly muscular build. The King's dirty blonde hair was a shade darker than the Duke's. Both men had the same brown eyes. King Demitrious turned to Endymion and smiled.  
  
"Son!" he said jovially, approaching Endymion. The cup of lager in his hand prevented the King from hugging the Prince. Instead, Demitrious patted Endymion enthusiastically on the shoulder. "You are finally here. Where is your mother?"  
  
"She is coming in a few days," Endymion muttered. He was relieved to find his father safe, but his feelings of apprehension were still present.  
  
"Ah, it is probably just as well," Demitrious muttered, more to himself that to his son. "Did you see your cousin?"  
  
Endymion shook his head of black hair. Glancing across the room, he nodded curtly to his fat uncle. Bartleby returned the nod and turned his gaze to a the sofa in front of Endymion. It was then that the prince realized that there was another person present in the room. His eyes wandered to the couch, the back of which faced the entrance to the room. A large form occupied the sofa. Endymion raised a right eyebrow. Demitrious followed his son's gaze and smiled beneath his matted beard and mustache. He pulled at Endymion's arm and led him around to the front of the sofa.  
  
"Son, I want you to meet a great man who happens to also be visiting my brother," Demitrious explained.  
  
Endymion's midnight gaze beheld the man his father referred to. He appeared to be large from behind, but as the prince observed the man's appearance from the front, Endymion concluded that the stranger was positively massive. His wide girth made Bartleby seem almost thin. The red velvet robes amassed around the man's great form did not do anything to compliment his huge size, but instead reminded the Prince of a great fat tomato ripening on a vine. The orange hue of the man's hair and his ruddy pink complexion clashed with the vibrant red of his robe. Although it was the dead of winter and the man appeared to have been sitting on the green satin sofa for a length of time, the beads of sweat gathered on his brow and the speckled blush against his cheeks hinted to his exhaustion. The man raised his own gaze to catch site of Endymion. The prince's eyes involuntarily widened as he gasped in shock.  
  
The fat man had fire-orange eyes-eyes similar the ones in Endymion's vision. As he recognized the face of the man, Endymion's stomach turned. The Golden Crystal warmed in his pocket, electrifying the prince's side with nervous energy. A haze of yellow, smoldering fog seemed to surround the red-headed man. The Prince of the Earth blinked his dark blue eyes repeatedly. This must be another odd dream, the prince thought to himself.  
  
"Endymion, I would like to introduce you to Nefar, King of the Sun," Demitrious declared. In turn, he then said, "Nefar, this is my son, Endymion."  
  
Nefar smiled up at the boy. His big round cheeks separated. His orange- red mustache brushed against his top row of teeth.  
  
"Very please to meet you, Endymion!" Nefar boomed, somewhat overly enthusiastic. He extended a hand to the prince. Endymion eyed the Sun King's hand, observing the collection of jewel-encrusted rings on each of his portly, swollen fingers. The prince silently decided that he must have put the rings when he had been a young, thinner man. The pockets of finger fat nearly buried each bauble.  
  
Endymion managed a smile. He wanted to shake this man's hand about as much as he wanted to set his nose hairs on fire. Still, his father was standing right next to him. He wanted Endymion to be friendly. Demitrious' right hand still rested on his son's shoulder blade. Endymion felt his father push him forward. Endymion sighed.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," he muttered. He hesitantly extended his own hand, which Nefar grasped. The King of the Sun tightly squeezed the boy's thin fingers with his own fat grip. Endymion's eyes widened. The feelings of dread he had felt-the evil that he had sensed within Jade Castle- emanated from Nefar. Emotions rushed from Endymion's hand, up his shoulder, and slammed into his heart. The prince closed his eyes as immense pain passed through him. He swaggered on his feet.  
  
"Careful, son!" He heard the Terran King tell him. His father's strong arms grasped Endymion's shoulders to hold him steady.  
  
Endymion's lids fluttered open. Through his drooping lashes, he noted how King Nefar's eyes glittered. As he closed his eyes again, another of Endymion's visions came to him.  
  
He was in a dank, dark stone room. His wrists were shackled against a wall. He gazed down at his chained feet. A trail of dried blood striped his shins. His feet were covered with sores. The straw he stood upon was stained crimson. Panic, emanating from his heart and spreading to his bound limbs, engulfed the prince. His glanced up to the iron shackles that secured his wrists to the wall. He twisted his hands and tugged furiously at his bindings.  
  
"It won't work, milord," a man shackled to the wall on his left warned. The man was a bloodied, worn skeleton. His long grey hair covered his hollow, beaten face. "Even you won't be able to escape."  
  
"Where are we?" the prince demanded.  
  
"Hell," the man whispered. "What other place could be as horrid as this dungeon?"  
  
"Dungeon?" echoed Endymion. He moved his legs. A groan of pain escaped his lips as the metal cut into his bleeding ankles. "How did I come to be here?"  
  
The prisoner laughed. "We all know what you did to get here, milord," declared the prisoner. "You tasted the forbidden fruit, and now you will suffer."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Endymion pondered. The prisoner just laughed at him. Endymion shook his head. What was going on? Unable to do anything else, the Prince struggled against his bindings. The clinking of the chains mingled with his cellmate's hysterical laughter.  
  
He heard a noise. Footsteps in the hallway paused outside of the cell. The prince recognized the jingle of keys. The chamber door creaked open. A large form entered the room. The Prince of the Earth instantly recognized the huge form and red hair to be that of King Nefar. On this occasion, the Sun King wore a simple yellow tunic and brown trousers. Nefar carried a wooden club lined with rusted spikes in his hand. Endymion eyed the weapon wearily. Given his present position, the prince suspected that the weapon was to be used against him. Endymion then glanced to the man's eyes. Flames of angry orange smoldered in each iris. Nefar's huge fat face was colored deep red. His rage was apparent, but Endymion did not know why he would be the focus of such hostility.  
  
"You think you could make a fool of me?" Nefar boomed angrily at him. The room was small, but his words echoed in the prince's ears. Nefar raised the spiked club upright and slapped Endymion across the left cheek with it. The prince felt his jaw bone break and heard his back teeth crack. The barbs of the weapon snagged Endymion's cheek and tore the skin open while his head jerked to the right. Blood filled his mouth. He gagged on the metallic taste and spat it out. Endymion struggled for a clean breath, gasping and coughing. His mouth gaped open. The prince lacked the strength to close it.  
  
Then he heard a nervous, satisfied laugh from the large figure standing before him. The great form of Nefar seemed to tower above the Prince. Endymion slowly raised his head again, only to be struck against the right cheek as Nefar backhanded him with the barbed club.  
  
"Oh, I will have great fun with you." Nefar seethed. "Not even your precious Queen Serenity will be able to save you!"  
  
Endymion's head was swimming with pain and confusion. Again, there was mention of Queen Serenity. What did he have to do with this mysterious woman? Surely, this must be a mistake, Endymion thought to himself. Why would Nefar torture him? Hadn't they just met, moments before? Was this a premonition of what was to come in the future?  
  
"What do you think I should do to this upstart?" Nefar was asking Endymion's cellmate. "Huh?"  
  
"Beat him, your highness!" declared the prisoner. "Beat him until he begs to be killed and then beat him some more!"  
  
The prince raised his eyes. Endymion's gaze wandered to the golden crown perched on top of Nefar's orange hair. The Sun King had turned his head to speak with the prisoner. A glint of light sparkled on the side of the crown. Endymion stared at the shining, golden object. A reflection stared back at the prince from the gilded surface. It was not Endymion's image which peered at the prince but that of a stranger. The reflection he gazed upon was that of a man of at least thirty years with dirty blonde hair and light grey eyes. The stranger's skin was luminous, which made the red stain caused by his recent injuries with the spiked club even more vibrant. From the bruises and dried blood caking his forehead, Endymion guessed that this man had been tortured before.  
  
"You will die Linnaus!" yelled King Nefar, laughing gleefully. The man's grey eyes widened at the recognition of his name. His horror and fright seemed to course through the Prince's veins. As King Nefar turned again to face him, Endymion caught one last glance of the shackled man in the crown's reflection. At the center of the stranger's forehead was a silver, upturned crescent moon. The symbol between the man's eyebrows began to glow, filling every dark corner of the cramped cell with white light.  
  
"No!" shouted the man. But the sound had come from Endymion's throat. It rattled in his ears. The light from the crescent symbol intensified. The bright glow blinded Nefar, washing him from Endymion's site. The illumination burned the Prince's eyes. Endymion squeezed his lids tightly to shut out the light. In a sudden flash, the bright glow dissipated and a darkness washed over the Prince.  
  
"Endy? Endy!" the voice of Jedite, assisted by a half-dozen nudges, rattled into the prince's consciousness. Endymion frowned slightly, somewhat confused. His second pair of eyes had taken him on a strange, frighteningly horrific journey. He kept his eyes closed. He moved his limbs slightly, and was relieved to find that he was not shackled against a wall, but laying on a rather cozy mattress.  
  
"Leave him be, Jedite!" Zoicite snapped. His voice was further away from Endymion.  
  
"What if he doesn't wake up again?" Jedite demanded. "Last time he fainted it took a good part of a week and a visit to Ellysion to generate a response."  
  
Endymion gasped slightly as he overheard his companions. He had passed out? Again?  
  
"Be patient!" hissed Zoicite. This time, the prince noticed that his voice came from an opposite corner of the room.  
  
"Well, he is going to have to wake up so that he can meet his Princess Charming," Jedite laughed. "I truly hope that the Princess of the Sun takes after her mother. Otherwise, Endymion will have a whole lot of wife to cart around!"  
  
"You're lucky the prince passed out," Zoicite cautioned. "Otherwise, you could kiss your front teeth goodbye over that comment."  
  
"Oh, ha ha," snapped the younger man. "Really, Zoicite, your wit is astoundingly bad."  
  
Zoicite chuckled. "Truthfully," he uttered, "I must agree. King Nefar is a very large-"  
  
"Huge!" interjected Jedite.  
  
"All right, he is an enormously huge man," admitted Zoicite.  
  
There was a pause in their conversation. Endymion stirred slightly, but his two guardians were far too engrossed with their talk to notice. The prince first opened one wary eye, and then the other. As he adjusted his site to the light of the room, Endymion noticed that he was now laying on a huge bed in the center of a rather large bed chamber. Jedite sat along side of the bed on Endymion's right. Zoicite was on the opposite side of the room, his back to both the prince and Jedite. He ran his hands along the stone walls, meticulously tracing the mortar with his forefinger and a suspicious eye.  
  
"King Nefar is pretty amazing though," Jedite finally uttered. His back was to Endymion, but the prince knew that the fidgety guardian was most likely carving a piece of stone with his knife.  
  
"Well, would you expect any less from the man who controls the Sun?" Zoicite replied. "And a marriage between Endymion and the Princess of the Sun would be a favorable match. Think of the unlimited supply of sunlight the Earth would receive as a result!"  
  
"Ugh," groaned Jedite. "I do not envy the Prince's position, having no regard in who he must marry. I mean, what if she is a spitting image of her father, only with longer hair?"  
  
"And breasts," Zoicite added.  
  
"I am pretty certain that Nefar, with his great girth, also has quite sizable breasts!" Endymion laughed.  
  
Both of his guardians spun around and gazed at their prince. Endymion sat up in his bed. His head swam around him as he leaned his back against the massive dark oak headboard. He shivered as the woolen blankets fell to his waist. Someone had taken the liberty of removing his tunic, and all that separated Endymion from the cold bed chamber was a rather thin linen undershirt.  
  
"Nice of you to join the living," Jedite greeted, smiling.  
  
"Welcome to the land of consciousness," echoed Zoicite. "You gave us quite a scare."  
  
"I heard you talking," Endymion muttered. "Apparently, I fainted again."  
  
"More than fainted, I am afraid," Jedite laughed nervously. He stood and walked across the room. He grasped the handle of a simple metal pitcher. Filling an empty glass with water, he elaborated, "This fit was not quite so bad as the one during the eclipse, but you did fidget around quite a lot."  
  
"Fidget?" pondered Endymion. He rested his forehead into his hands. The light pouring into the one small window gave him a splintering headache.  
  
"More of convulsions," Zoicite explained. "You were standing for a lot of it, I hear. We only came during the tail end of it. Luckily, your father had a hold of you, even though you struggled against him a great deal."  
  
"You were possessed," Jedite laughed. He walked back to the bedside and handed the glass to the prince. "Or at least, King Nefar seemed to think you were. You were fighting desperately to get a swing at him."  
  
"I am not surprised," Endymion surmised. He took a long drink of water. He grasped the half-filled cup between his hands. The prince frowned and wondered if he should tell his guardians of his frightening vision. He shuddered just to think of what he had seen.  
  
"Found it," Zoicite said. During their conversation, he had continued his inspection of the chamber. Standing triumphantly, Zoicite pointed down to a portion of wall.  
  
The blonde guardian rolled his grey eyes and slapped his hands against his legs. "When will they ever learn?" Jedite groaned. "If they place Endymion in a chamber with secret passages, we will find them."  
  
"Perhaps all of the chambers have hidden doors," Endymion uttered. "My uncle likes to know that he can control everyone's fate. Especially when they are asleep."  
  
"He was one man who was not concerned about your well-being," Zoicite agreed. "He will be sadly disappointed when he finds that you are well, and he will be equally saddened if he tries to infiltrate this chamber." He glanced around the room. Aside from the large bed Endymion currently occupied, the only piece of heavy furniture inside of the bedchamber was the huge oak wardrobe on a neighboring wall. "We'll have to move that," Zoicite commented, pointing at the object. Endymion stirred in his bed, preparing to climb out. Zoicite pointed his finger at the young Prince. "You will stay where you are, Endymion."  
  
Jedite reluctantly walked over to the carved oak structure. After scooting the large wardrobe away from the wall, Zoicite grasped the right side of the object while Jedite pushed the piece of furniture from the other side. As they slid the wardrobe across the floor, Jedite asked Endymion, "What did you think of King Nefar?"  
  
Endymion paused and considered his reply. The vision had been so real.  
  
"I don't trust him," Endymion finally muttered.  
  
"Why not?" pondered Zoicite.  
  
Endymion simply stated, "His reeks of death."  
  
Zoicite and Jedite smiled and exchanged a wary glance with each other.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Zoicite questioned.  
  
"Perhaps he doesn't bathe, Endymion," Jedite suggested. "I know that I smell quite unpleasant after a hearty ride. A man of his size must reek of something foul."  
  
"It isn't because he smells bad!" interrupted Endymion, shaking his head. He ran a nervous hand through his inky black hair. "He's a murderer. I saw the blood on his hands. I smelled the death on his breath. It isn't because he needs a damned bath, Jedite. No amount of washing would clean away his crimes."  
  
Laughing nervously, Jedite said, "You saw blood? Are you mad?"  
  
A dangerous glance from the prince stifled Jedite's sarcastic giggle. It was Zoicite's turn to question the prince. His words were more careful. The red-headed man regarded Endymion silently.  
  
"A lot of great leaders have had to kill to protect their throne, Endy," Zoicite finally stated cautiously. "Including your father. But that doesn't make Demitrious, or King Nefar, murderers."  
  
"That isn't what I mean!" Endymion snarled. He slammed the headboard with the back of his left fist. The loud, hollow smack of bone against wood caused both of the guardians to jump back. The prince continued. "His hands were not stained by the bloodshed of battle. He's a murderer!"  
  
"How do you know this?" demanded Zoicite.  
  
Endymion pulled the strange dark stone from his trouser pocket. Its black edges shined in the faint light. The prince placed the stone in his left hand and wrapped his bruised fingers around it. He squeezed the Golden Crystal tighter. Light radiated from his hand, illuminating the room from the exposed gaps between his fingers.  
  
Jedite and Zoicite stood on the opposite side of the room, their eyes round, their expressions dumbfounded. When the light faded, the two men remained silent. Instead, they stared at the once-again dark stone in Endymion's possession. The prince quietly placed the crystal back in his pocket. He observed his left hand, which again appeared to be untarnished.  
  
Zoicite shook his head. He pushed the wardrobe against the wall, over the hidden opening. Turning, he approached the side of the bed. The look he gave Endymion was stern and reprimanding, but when he spoke, his voice was calm.  
  
"I don't know what that rock is that you carry." he declared. "Frankly, I don't want to know. But I will not condone you making unjustified judgments of your elders. Your behavior today was astounding. Your decisions were rash and dangerous. If that stone has anything to do with the sudden change in your demeanor, I suggest you throw it into the deepest well, Endymion."  
  
Having said his peace, Zoicite turned and left the room. Endymion was silent. He wanted to tell his guardian of the terrible vision, of how horrified he was of King Nefar, but the prince kept this to himself. He knew, from Zoicite's tone, that his red-headed guardian was disappointed with him. The prince quietly resolved to make it up to Zoicite.  
  
"That stone is odd, Endymion," Jedite muttered. He had remained beside the wardrobe while Zoicite spoke. Conveniently tucked into the background, Jedite now emerged from the corner. "It seems to protect you, though." Jedite smiled. Approaching the bedside, the blonde man winked a grey eye and added, "If you are well, I suggest you dress for supper. There are several beautiful servants employed by your Uncle Bartleby, and it would be a pity if you missed out on them because of a silly fainting spell!"  
  
******************************  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Please review! Thank you, TenshiDaisy, for the wonderful review on chapter 5. ^_^  
  
Hollie  
  
Come back for Chapter 7: The Thief in Our Midst 


	8. Ch 7: The Thief in Our Midst

Hello! I am back with another chapter. Finally! Trust me-it has been a struggle for me to get this chapter posted. Every computer I have is outdated, and the computer I was using purged my word program for no reason at all! I have just discovered that the spell check isn't working! Argh! So, please accept my sincerest apologies for any blatant, mis-spelled words. I hope it doesn't take away from the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will.  
  
**********************  
  
In chapter 6, Endymion was given a new toy: the Golden Crystal. The prince and his two guardians travelled to Duke Bartleby's Jade Castle. Endymion met King Demetrious of the Sun and instantly did not like him.  
  
**********************  
  
Light of Love: Red Moon Chapter 7: The Thief in our Midst  
  
Infiltrating the Moon Castle was easy. Far too easy, Princess Orleana smugly thought to herself.  
  
Her pendant had not deposited her on the deck in the Teleportation Room as she had expected. Instead, she found herself in a hallway.  
  
The princess' eyes, accustomed to the black hallways and bleak chambers of the Solar Castle, squinted against the bright Lunar Palace walls. The light came from every direction of the passageway; even the tapestry at the end of the corridor glowed.  
  
Orleana scowled and held a gloved hand up to shield her eyes from the light.  
  
As her gaze ajusted to the piercing glow, Orleana recalled how, when she first arrived to train as a Senshi, the Moon Castle had appeared so grand and mythical. Never before had the princess of the Sun seen the beauty she witnessed on the Moon. Orleana remembered how the excitement swelled inside of her during the first few weeks; she thought she might burst from joy. Each new door she opened-each new room she discovered-was a promise of a new adventure. Now, after spending a few months back on the Sun, Orleana's heart had hardened, much like the black obsidian walls of her own castle.  
  
Once her eyes grew accustomed to the irritating bright light of the hallway, Orleana dropped her hand from her brow and attempted to calculate her location in the Moon Castle. She spun around to face the door behind her. All of the doors in the cooridoor appeared to be similar; different shapes, representing each of the planets of the solar system, were carved into the front of each door. A circle with eight prongs was carved into the door facing Orleana. The door led to her former bedroom. The Solar Princess smiled to herself. She ran her gloved hand over the grooves of the sun shape. The princess considered turning the massive silver knob and stepping inside. How many times had she longed for this nightmare to be over? If she stepped into her chamber, climbed into her soft bed, drew the filmy netting of the canopy around her and slept, would she eventually wake up from this horrible dream?  
  
A sound echoed in the hallway and rattled the Solar Princess from her contemplation. Orleana spun away from the door. She peered over her left shoulder; the portion of the hallway she faced led to the center of the Moon Castle. The princess heard no footsteps, but she heard two audible voices approaching.  
  
Orleana held her breath in as she reached for the silver door knob of her chamber door. The large knob would not turn. She tried to twist the stubborn metal with both of her hands. The door did not open. Panic washed over the princess.  
  
The Solarian's heart practically jumped into her throat. Her old room was close to the end of the hallway; she had no place to hide. She considered standing behind the tapestry on the end of the corridor, but the heavy fabric was not long enough to hide the bottom of her dress and cloak. Orleana silently cursed her gown. Of all the times to wear her mother's clothes, this moment, while traversing through the pearl-white Moon Castle, was not one of them. She stood out like a black pebble on a white beach.  
  
Orleana clenched her teeth as she hugged her back against the door. She hoped that the pair of voices she heard would not come any nearer. If they did-well, Orleana thought-she must fight them. She had dressed for a possible fight; her sailor fuku was hidden beneath her mother's cloak and dress.  
  
The voices grew louder.  
  
The princess readied herself for a surprise attack. She cupped her right hand; a small ball of white hot energy began to form in her palm.  
  
The voices were now close enough that Orleana heard their conversation.  
  
"Really, Artemis!" a female voice hissed. The Solar princess instantly realized that the voice belonged to Luna, Queen Serenity's authoritative feline advisor. "Now is not the time nor the place for foolery such as this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" the male voice replied. Indeed, Orleana recognized the deep, kind tenor of Artemis, another of the Queen's advisors. "Isn't this the best time to talk about this? When no one is around?"  
  
"I have more important things to attend to," Luna snapped. Orleana winced at her pensive tone. "Where are those girls? How are they supposed to become warriors if they aren't even practicing!"  
  
The princess held her breath in. Judging from Luna's loud voice, Orleana knew that the two cats were close. She wound her arm back, ready to throw her energy ball at either Adviso-as soon as one was in view.  
  
"Wait, Luna!" Artemis shouted desperately.  
  
Orleana's heart felt as if it stopped beating in her chest. How did Artemis know that she was right around that last bend in the corridor, prepared to attack anyone who crossed her path?  
  
A tired sigh escaped from Luna as she snarled, "What?"  
  
Orleana breathed her own silent sigh of relief. Luna's voice faded slightly-an indication that she had walked back to her companion and away from the Solar Princess' hiding place.  
  
"Will you not even consider my proposal?" Artemis asked a little more quietly.  
  
"Oh Artemis!" Luna cried. "Why must you be so foolish? We have so many responsibilities to the Queen. And to the princess. I just don't have time..."  
  
The cat's voice trailed off. Orleana thought that Luna sounded flustered.  
  
"We aren't getting any younger, Luna," replied Artemis.  
  
"By the light of the Ginzuishou, we aren't getting any older, either," Luna sarcastically laughed. There was a pause. Orleana strained her head forward to listen. Quietly, Luna whispered, "I'll think about it, Artemis."  
  
This time, Orleana heard Artemis sigh with relief as he uttered, "Good."  
  
A bright flash of light burst through a window in the hallway. Orleana, from her position in the doorframe, was unable to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh dear," she heard Luna say. "I am happy to see the girls practicing. But do they have to do it so close to the castle? They're bound to break a window..."  
  
Luna's voice faded down the hall. Orleana paused. Once she was certain that the cats had returned to the center of the Moon Castle, Orleana crept quietly down the coridoor. The Solar Princess hugged her form against the wall. Orleana shivered. Now that Luna and Artemis had left this wing of the palace, the cooridoor was eerily quiet. She could not remember another time when the Moon Castle was so silent. Laughter and music always seemed to drift throughout the halls. Servants constantly wandered down the corridors to straighten and clean.  
  
The princess frowned. Every person on the Moon-including the hired help- seemed to be happier than her. Perhaps her life would have been different for Orleana if she had been born with a crescent on her forehead instead of the Sun symbol.  
  
The Solarian shook her head and continued her journey to the center of the palace. She must focus all of her energy into stealing the Ginzuishou. With each step Orleana took, the closer she came to the mytical stone that would solve all of her troubles.  
  
Orleana easily avoided the few guards that occupied the hallways in the center of the palace. She soon found herself at the castle's front entrance. Before she ventured any further, Orleana paused to observe her surroundings. She stood in the mouth of the east wing; the massive front doors were across the foyer on her left. Two grand staircases-each leading to the ballroom above-wrapped around each side of the large foyer. A wide flight of stairs-leading to the lower level of the castle-was positioned between the two grand staircases. Orleana remembered that the Prayer Room was located down below. The Solar Princess had never been allowed inside of the sacred room, but from her studies, she knew that the Legendary Stone Sword of the Moon and, more importantly, the Ginzuishou were stored inside of this chamber.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Orleana whispered beneath her breath. She stepped forward.  
  
The large front doors opened. The solar princess sunk back into the east hall. Orleana cursed her bad luck and again powered up a small ball of energy in the palm of her right hand. While she waited to see who her possible adversary was, Orleana's imagination skipped through several scenarios. If she was lucky, it would just be some lone guard making his rounds or those small furball advisors, Luna and Artemis. Orleana knew that she could overpower the felines or a castle guard. The Solar Princess then considered that it may be her former classmates, returning after a long afternoon of training. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei may still be apprentices, but as a former sparring partner, Orleana knew better than to underestimate their abilities. Still, running into the foursome would be favorable to an encounter with one of the actual Senshi of Mercury, Venus, Jupiter or Mars.  
  
A small figure in stood in the doorway. Orleana breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the petite form of Princess Serenity. The small girl hesitantly entered the grand foyer and quickly crossed the room. The delicate satin slippers on Serenity's feet created very little noise; Orleana's breathing made more of a racket than Serenity's steps. The Moon Princess paused once she was standing in the center of the foyer. She turned her blonde head from left to right-nervously, Orleana thought. The Solar Princess prayed that Serenity would not notice her dark form standing in the east wing. The Moon Princess had no reason to enter the east wing of the castle; Serenity's chambers were located in the western corridor.  
  
Serenity stepped forward. Orleana noticed that the girl held an object in her right hand. The Moon Princess appeared to be hiding the item in the folds of her filmy white dress, but Orleana was still able to catch a glimpse of a pink stick. The top of the object, mostly shielded by Serenity's thumb, glowed tempestuously against her side. Orleana's orange eyes widened. Did the Moon Princess posess a henshin stick?  
  
Instead of walking toward her chambers in the west wing as Orleana had anticipated, Serenity drifted toward the marble steps that led to the lower level of the palace. The Princess of the Moon quickly descended the staircase. The streamers of Serenity's blonde pigtails disappeared from Orleana's site.  
  
The princess of the Sun crossed the large foyer to follow Serenity. She cringed as her black slippers clicked in the hollow room; the noise bounced off of the pale walls. Instead of possessing an ounce of Serenity's grace, Orleana thundered through the castle like a buffalo. The Solarian Princess slowed her pace as she descended down the marble staircase.  
  
The steps led to a landing, which in turn split into two smaller staircases that wrapped around the curved wall. Orleana paused on the landing. She spotted Serenity, at the bottom of the stairs, walking toward large double doors. Orleana smiled and took a couple of extra steps down the stairs.  
  
Serenity, completely oblivious to the dark-haired girl trailing behind her, grasped the large silver doorknob of the left door with her free hand. The golden crecent symbol on her forehead glowed and blew her blonde bangs away from her face. The large Moon cycle motif at the top of the doors lit up with white light. Instead of opening, the doors melted away, revealing the brightly-lit interior of the Prayer Room. Serenity stepped inside. The two doors reappeared behind the Moon Princess and sealed her in the chamber.  
  
Serenity edged her way around the large crystal prayer column that protruded from the floor at the center of the room. Without the Ginzuishou present, the room was illuminated by dull grey hues. On the opposite side of the Prayer Room, hanging on the wall, was the Legendary Stone Sword of the Moon. Created to protect the rulers of the Moon, the sword was made of the same mythical rock as the Ginzuishou. Linnaus once told Princess Serenity tales of when the sword had been used in the past and of the great power it possessed. As Serenity neared the object, she shook her head. From its place on the wall, the grey stone blade appeared to be worthless- aside from its size, the sword was far less intimidating than the sharp metal blades carried by the Moon Guards.  
  
The Lunar Pen was stored in the cherry wood box located beneath the stone sword. Serenity shook her head as she approached the open box. Minako must have been in a hurry when she had taken the pen, the princess mused. Serenity knealt down and placed the pink stick in the folds of silver fabric. The Lunar Pen sunk into the box. Serenity shut the lid, twisted the clasp, and stood.  
  
She been silly earlier, she thought to herself as she turned around. Her premonitions of a demon or of some other dark creature lurking in the castle had proven to be false. As she basked in the protection of the Prayer Room, Serenity let out sigh of relief.  
  
Her calm was quickly interrupted. Another slice of panic tore through the princess. A light behind her pulsated and illuminated the room. She twisted her head. Her bright blue eyes widened as she noticed how the Stone Sword had begun to glow. A noise distracted the princess from the blade. Serenity twirled around. The door leading to the Prayer Room had hardened and sealed shut when she had entered, but Serenity could see the silhouette of a form attempting to open the doors. The doors were turning away an intruder; the entrance transformed into a curtain of hot molten orange. Someone who was not allowed within the sanctuary of the Prayer Room was attempting to get inside.  
  
Serenity silently considered her position. She had left her friends-who were apprenticing to be Senshi-in the Moon gardens. Her mother's Senshi were not present on the Moon, much less in the castle. The palace guards were upstairs, protecting the exterior of the castle from outsiders. Serenity did not know how an intruder had managed to infiltrate the palace. What she did know was that she, the Princess of the Moon, was the only obstacle standing between the intruder and the Prayer Room.  
  
Swallowing the lump of fear growing in her throat, Princess Serenity turned and grasped the hilt of the Stone Sword. With the exception of a few tricks her friends were willing to teach her, Serenity had learned very little about combat-and even less about how to wield a sword. She anticipated that the sword would be heavy, but as she lifted the stone object from its place on the wall, the blade seemed light in her hands. The energy pulsating through the sword flowed into her body, filling her with confidence.  
  
"Selene protect us," Serenity whispered. The princess trembled slightly. The blade of the sword quivered. It seemed to sense Serenity's nervousness. The princess thought briefly about Linnaus and the mysterious man in her dreams. With their strength, she could not fail. Her fear washed away. Conviction flickered across her face. For their sakes, she would be strong.  
  
The Prayer Column in the center of the room also seemed akin to the power growing inside of the princess. The crystal protrusion flashed with amazing silver light. Energy electrified the room. Serenity's dress furrowed about her legs. The honey blonde streamers of her hair danced around her form as the determined princess approached the orange, glowing doors of the Prayer Room.  
  
The tip of the Stone Sword pierced through the molten curtain. Like the waves created by a stone dropped into a still pool of water, the sword created a clear wave in the doorway and melted the glowing orange energy.  
  
Serenity sucked her breath in. On the other side of the door, standing just outside of the Prayer Room, stood a woman in a dark black cloak with white satin gloves. The woman's honey complexion glowed; her lips were bloody red. As the woman noticed the sharp glowing blade of the Stone Sword, her orange eyes widened with surprise. Serenity's stomach clenched as she gazed upon the woman's face. Somehow, this stranger seemed familiar to her.  
  
The magic in the sword reverberated across the marble door panels; the hot fire that encompassed the doors turned them to vapor. The Moon Princess, with the magical Stone Sword still poised in front of her, walked through the open door. The doors sealed behind her, essentially trapping princess of the Moon in the hall with this strange woman.  
  
Orleana stood before Serenity, feeling oddly uncomfortable. Of course, it wasn't normal for Orleana to be staring at a glowing sword which was positioned mere inches from tearing her abdomen apart. Nor was the princess of the Sun accustomed to seeing Serenity, the simpering Moon brat, with such a vacant look of sheer conviction in her eyes. Orleana was used to seeing Serenity whimpering or laughing. Never, in her wildest dreams, had Orleana considered Serenity to be a formidable opponent.  
  
"By Selene, you are trespassing," Serenity simply uttered. The crecent symbol between her eyebrows flickered. Orleana's eyes raised as she realized that the sword also flickered. The blade seemed connected to Serenity somehow.  
  
For the short duration of a moment, Orleana thought she could overpower the weak princess. After training so hard as a Senshi, the princess of the Sun was not about to let Serenity frighten her away from her goal. Orleana's orange eyes slanted with deceit as she powered up. Placing her right hand behind her back, Orleana willed a small ball of fire to dance and grow in her hidden palm.  
  
The moment ended as the jewels on the hilt and tip of the sword flickered with light, setting off a force within Serenity. The connection Orleana had sensed before was stronger. The vacant, primal look in Serenity's crystal blue eyes caused the Solar Princess to shudder. Orleana's eyes widened with fright as the Moon princess' own gaze slanted. With the dexterity of a trained swordsman, the Moon princess swung the stone blade over her right shoulder. As the blade hummed with energy, Orleana had no doubt that the princess, in her current state, would not hesitate and slice Orleana in two halves.  
  
Allowing the power in her hand to disperse, Orleana quickly came up with another plan. She would have to think of another way to steal the Ginzuishou. In the mean time, she would have to save herself. Licking her dry lips, Orleana attempted to smile. She held her arms up in the air in front of her.  
  
"Please don't hurt me, Serenity!" she cried. Removing the cloak from her head, Orleana added, "It's me!"  
  
The vacant look in Serenity's eyes clouded. As the Moon princess blinked her blue eyes, the sword in her hands slackened slightly in her arms. A sigh of relief escaped from Orleana's lips as Serenity whispered, "Orleana?" Princess Serenity seemed confused as she peered more closely at the darkly-clothed girl in front of her.  
  
Orleana smiled more casually. Glad that the sword had already slackened from its previous position, Orleana nodded while saying, "Yes, it's me."  
  
"You scared the death out of me!" Serenity gasped. "I thought the castle was being invaded."  
  
"No," Orleana hastily replied. "It was just me."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serenity demanded. "I thought you went back to the Sun."  
  
"Yes, well," Orleana's voice trailed off as she thought of a reason for her return to the Moon. Carefully, she said, "My mother is very ill, and my father expects me to take up some of her duties."  
  
Serenity glanced at Orleana's costume suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the satin white gloves. That, coupled with a strange aura surrounding Orleana, made Serenity uneasy.  
  
"Why are you dressed as a Senshi?" The Moon Princess questioned. Her heart began beating nervously against her chest. The stone sword, attune to Serenity's emotion, began to flicker and glow.  
  
"I thought it would be more appropriate to visit as Sailor Sun," Orleana stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Her darkly lined right eyebrow arched as she spun more lies. "But father has forbidden me to dress as a Senshi and so I had to come in disguise."  
  
"Oh," Serenity uttered, the sword sagging in her grip toward the floor. She seemed digest Orleana's words slowly, as though silently verifying their truthfulness. Her blue eyes snapped up to meet Orleana's gaze. "That doesn't explain why you are here."  
  
"Yes, of course it doesn't," Orleana's cheery facade was cracking, her voice lowering as she muttered out her next string of falsehoods. "Since father won't permit me to continue training as a Senshi, I thought I would sneak away and say good-bye to your mother. She was always so kind to me..."  
  
"Mother's not here," replied Serenity.  
  
"I see," Orleana's mind was running frantic. With the Queen gone, she could easily take the Ginzuishou. That was, of course, if the Ginzuishou had been left behind. Her orange eyes narrowed as she carefully said, "I'm surprised there aren't more guards present, protecting the Ginzuishou..."  
  
"There is no need for extra guards," Serenity mumbled. "Mother took the stone with her, of course."  
  
"Of course," Orleana dumbly echoed, her smile fading. She had taken the risk of coming back to the Moon. And for what? A chit-chat with the annoying princess! A moan escaped from Orleana's lips. She wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. Her thoughts were interrupted by Serenity's next question.  
  
"How is Linnaus?" the petite blonde asked.  
  
Orleana turned a hateful glare toward the small Moon princess. Serenity's eyes were wide, crystal blue waters brimming with hope. Her rapt smile, not aware of the shadow being cast upon her by Orleana's taller form, made Serenity appear more like an innocent cherub and not the Princess of the Moon. How Orleana would have loved to smash the side of Serenity's face in! Now was not the right time, though. Destroying Serenity could be done later, when the princess was not in possession of that huge stone sword.  
  
Orleana shrugged. Cynically, she muttered, "How would I know?"  
  
Confusion filtered through Serenity's face as she digested Orleana's words. "Isn't he on the sun?" Orleana shook her head. Frantically, Serenity yelped. "Where is he?"  
  
"You really don't know what happened, do you?" Orleana whispered, a smirk spreading across her lips. She relished the pleading look in Serenity's eyes. Should she tell the sniveling princess the truth?  
  
"Is Linnaus hurt? Where is he?" pleaded Serenity. Her owlish eyes glazed over with tears of worry.  
  
Orleana tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "I haven't seen Linnaus since I returned to the Sun," she responded. "He is on the Earth."  
  
"The Earth?" echoed Serenity. She turned her face to stare at the floor. Shaking her head in disbelief, she pondered, "But why would he go to the Earth? Did he say why he was going there?"  
  
Orleana shrugged. "I really don't know," Orleana paused, visions of a battle between the Sun and the Moon flashing before her eyes. It would be best for everyone if Princess Serenity did not tell anyone about Linnaus. Slowly, Orleana added quietly, "but I do know that he went there in secret. He said that he didn't want to worry your mother."  
  
Serenity nodded dumbly. Her mind was racing. Linnaus was on the Earth?  
  
A noise from up above snapped both girls to attention.  
  
"If your mother is not here," Orleana said cooly, knowing that she had already overstayed her welcome, "Then I must be going."  
  
Her gloved hand took hold of the crescent pendant dangling on the chain around her neck.  
  
"Wait!" Serenity wailed, holding up her left hand to stop Orleana.  
  
The princess of the Sun's eyes clouded with irritation. She really hated the sniveling Moon Princess. If Serenity asked her another stupid question...  
  
"You can't use the pendant to go back to the Sun," Serenity said factually. "It can only be used to bring you back here."  
  
Orleana's temper flared as she demanded, "How am I supposed to return to the Sun, then?" She doubted that anyone else in the Moon Castle would be as gullible as Serenity. Panic pulsed through her; she must not be caught.  
  
"You will have to teleport back." the Moon princess replied. Noting the worry in Orleana's face, Serenity smiled graciously. "Don't worry, Orleana. I won't spoil your surprise visit. Stay here, okay?"  
  
Serenity swirled around toward the Prayer Room. Again, the door melted to her touch. The Moon Princess dragged the tip of the once light sword against the ground. When Serenity was on the opposite end of the room, she used all of her strength to hoist the heavy stone relic to its resting place on the wall. The golden moon symbol at the center of the princess' forehead flickered as Serenity grunted and placed the sword in place.  
  
She returned to Orleana moments later.  
  
"Come on!" Serenity urged, grabbing the taller girl by the wrist and leading her up the stairs. On the landing above, the Moon Princess carefully surveyed the room and then led the still confused Orleana up the second flight of stairs. At the top of the staircase was another landing. Directly in front of the girls was the ballroom. Serenity tugged Orleana's wrist, leading them both to left. As the pair rounded one last corner, Orleana realized where Serenity was dragging her.  
  
"The Teleportation Room," Orleana whispered, halting at the ominous door leading to her escape. As Serenity opened the huge door, Orleana stepped in and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
Her last visit to this room seemed to have been a decade ago. Like everything else in the palace, the Teleportation Room remained steadfast and unchanged; however, the Solar Princess marveled at how different this chamber was from the rest of the Moon Castle. Most of the palace was constructed of light marble and quartz, but this room was encased in steel. The floor was a shining dark obsidian--reminiscent of the Solar Castle, Orleana observed. The rounded walls were covered with flat panels of shining steel, stretching up to a rounded stained glass window at the top of the domed ceiling. At the center of the circular room, directly underneath the window was a round platform. The blue and white swirled surface of the platform appeared to be solid; Orleana recalled how surprised she had been when she had stepped on the platform for the first time. Her boots had wobbled on the wavering, tempestuous surface. Against one wall was a console, littered with a collection of knobs and colored buttons.  
  
Orleana remembered, during her last departure, Sailor Mercury standing at the console, pressing the right collection of buttons that would send her to the Sun. Dread ate at Orleana's insides as Princess Serenity stepped into that position. The Moon Princess bit her lower lip as she pushed the first button. A loud clanging noise echoed throughout the room, causing Orleana to shudder.  
  
"You do know what you're doing, right?" Orleana questioned suspiciously.  
  
Serenity pressed a bright blue button and turned to smile at Orleana. "Certainly," she said confidently. "The teleporter is just warming up. When the sides of the platform turn to a purple glow, you'll want to step on top of it."  
  
Orleana nodded slowly. Serenity turned a couple of knobs. Glancing up, Serenity noticed the skeptical expression worn by the Solar princess.  
  
"How do you know how to do this?" Orleana demanded.  
  
Serenity smiled as she replied, "I've watched Sailor Mercury. I also read a very large book on how to operate the Teleporter."  
  
"Have you ever done this before?" inquired the Solar Princess.  
  
"Not really," Serenity confessed. Smiling, she added, "But does it matter?"  
  
Orleana wanted to scream at the Moon Princess, but a humming noise, coupled with the bright lavender glow of the platform, interrupted her response. Turning, the girl with dark hair stepped wearily on the platform. As the Teleporter transformed into a sea of wavering blues, greens, and purples, Orleana raised her orange eyes to the blonde standing a few steps away at the console. Her gaze narrowed as she watched Serenity. In many ways, Orleana should be grateful to Serenity. After all, the younger girl had concealed her presence at the palace and was even assisting in her escape. Instead of gratitude, Orleana was filled with contempt. Once she had the Ginzuishou in her hands, Orleana would wipe that innocent, gullible smile from Serenity's face. All on the Moon would suffer.  
  
Serenity pressed a red button and then glanced up at Orleana. A pink and white funnel swirled around the shaft of colored light encasing the Solar Princess. A small glean of silver at Orleana's throat caught Serenity's eye. The moon pendant sparkled, triggering an idea in Serenity's head. The wide smile on the Moon Princess' face faded as she considered her thought. A curtain of red was slowly bleeding up from the bottom of the platform. After the crimson had washed out the pink and white funnel, Serenity must press the one last button that would send Princess Orleana to the Sun.  
  
Excitement fluttered in Serenity's stomach as she stepped away from the console. She approached the tempest of light and color, her blue eyes sparkling. Orleana stared at her skeptically. Smiling widely, Serenity reached out and grasped the Moon Pendant. Without hesitation, the princess of the moon snapped the delicate silver chain from the Orleana's neck. The Solar Princess' orange eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Next time, come through the front door," Serenity said cheerfully, holding up the crescent pendant, "Announced."  
  
Orleana let out a low growl of anger. She reached forward to grab the silver necklace from the Moon Princess. The red curtain of light, now almost stretching to the top of the domed room, prevented the Solar Princess from reaching beyond its borders. Orleana began to shout at Serenity, who had pivoted on her left foot and dashed over to the console. With the press of one button, Orleana disappeared from Serenity's site. The light faded. Serenity stood at the console, staring at the silver pendant she had ripped from Orleana's neck just moments before. She turned the glittering object in her hands.  
  
"I'll find you, Linnaus," Serenity whispered, turning back to the console. Again, she began to press buttons. This time, however, she adjusted the coordinates to the Earth. She turned to step on the glowing console when a voice from the doorway interrupted her.  
  
"What in the name of Selene are you doing in here?"  
  
The princess flinched at Luna's familiar voice. Pausing, Serenity pocketed the pendant in the folds of her dress. The Moon Princess smiled innocently as she turned to meet Luna's suspicious gaze. Shrugging, Serenity said cheerfully, "I was reading about how to operate the teleporter and I thought I would test it out."  
  
"Test it out?" Luna repeated incredulously. Her blue eyes slanted. Her whiskers bunched into a frown.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Really, Luna, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Turn it off!" the black cat interrupted. Serenity winced at the feline's stern tone. Her head lowered, the Moon Princess turned to the console and pressed the buttons that would turn the machine off. The light surrounding the platform faded. The whirring noises of the teleporter quieted.  
  
"Honestly, Serenity, I don't know what to do with you sometimes!" Luna huffed. "You will be the death of me, I know it."  
  
"I'm sorry," the Moon princess said quietly. She raised her crystal blue eyes to meet Luna's gaze. Tears threatened to fall from Serenity's eyes. Luna's look softened..  
  
In a kinder voice, Luna whispered, "Why don't you go to your room for a little while? Your mother should be returning this evening. "  
  
Serenity smiled a little and nodded mutely. As she left the teleportation room, she reached a hand into her pocket. Nimbly caressing the smooth crescent pendant in her palm, the Moon Princess resolved that she would soon journey to the Earth and find Linnaus.  
  
*************************  
  
Princess Orleana could not believe her bad luck. Thanks to Princess Serenity, Orleana's first attempt to obtain the Ginzuishou would probably be her last. Without the crecent pendant, Orleana had no chance of infiltrating the Moon Castle undetected.  
  
In a flash, Orleana was back on the Sun. Serenity's coordinates placed the Solarian Princess exactly where she had started from: Metallia's dressing chamber.  
  
At first, the Solarian Princess stood, frozen with disbelief. She blinked her orange eyes. They focused on the familiar surroundings of her mother's dark room. The fire warmed her already hot cheeks. The princess glanced to the floor. At her feet was a dress. Earlier, she had hastily cast it aside in favor of one of her mother's fine gowns. Orleana looked away from her discarded dress and focused her attention to the gown hugging her figure. She staggered on shaking legs to the giant looking glass positioned above her mother's vanity table.  
  
She hardly recognized herself. Black circles surrounded her vacant orange eyes. Her tangled hair had fallen from its pins.  
  
Orleana swallowed back a sob. Had so much changed that she could not return to the girl she once was? Surely, the real Orleana was buried somewhere beneath the layers of fabric and face paint.  
  
The princess unfastened the black cloak from her shoulders and pulled off the elbow-length gloves from each hand. She wiped the back of her right hand across her face. The shadow on her eyes smeared into the rouge on her cheeks. Orleana rubbed the red paint from her lips with the palm of her hand, leaving her mouth with a pink stain. She clawed at the throat of the dress she wore. The fabric grew taut as she pulled. The material strained against its fastenings. The buttons popped from collar of her dress. A sigh escaped from Orleana's lips.  
  
She peeled the costume from her body, revealing her Sailor Fuku. The uniform stood in blatant contrast to the room; the light fabric practically glowed in the dark chamber.  
  
She sucked in a breath and stared at her reflection. A shiver ran up her spine.  
  
Was that girl in the fuku who she was supposed to be? Was Orleana destined to be a Sailor Senshi?  
  
As she thought back to her last moments on the Moon, specifically to Serenity's tiny fingers grasping the precious necklace that had dangled from her throat, Orleana began to tremble. The Solarian Princess recalled the small smile on Serenity's lips as she ripped the chain from Orleana's throat. Serenity's last words echoed in her ears.  
  
"Next time, come through the front door," the Moon Princess said. "Announced."  
  
Orleana collapsed to her knees as a cry strangled her voice.  
  
"Next time," Orleana hissed out loud, "I will scratch out those pathetic eyes before I watch you drown in your own pool of blood!"  
  
Orleana slammed her fists into the fur of the rug beneath her. Hot tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"I hate you!" Orleana screamed. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!" cried the Princess. She wiped her cheeks with her fingers. She picked up her dress from the floor and stood. The last thing Orleana needed was for a servant to see her dressed as Sailor Sun.  
  
"Your highness?" a woman said.  
  
Orleana recognized Samella's voice. She had instructed her newest servant to wait for her to return from the Moon. Orxix also anticipated Orleana's arrival; the princess had planned to travel with the pair of surface dwellers to Queen Metallia's cave after she stole the Ginzuishou.  
  
But she did not have the Ginzuishou. The princess dreaded her mother's rage when Orleana arrived at the cave empy-handed.  
  
She opened her mouth to instruct Samella to return later, but before a sound escaped from her throat, the door to the dressing chamber flew open. The bandaged servant stood in the doorway for a moment. Her mouth hung open, revealing yellowed, rotted teeth.  
  
"Thank the gods you are safe!" Samella cried. She crossed the room and hugged the confused princess. "I have feared the very worst since news came of the terrible things!"  
  
Orleana frowned.  
  
"Terrible things?" she parroted.  
  
"On the Moon!" Samella said. "It just happened. An attack. The servants talked about it."  
  
"Who attacked the Moon?" questioned Orleana. The princess knew the answer, but could not help but to ask.  
  
"Your father!" Samella stated. "Just a few minutes ago. He shot meteors at the Moon-directly at the Moon Castle! Worse than any fire storm, I imagine. I was so worried about you, princess! But Orxix said that if anyone could survive such an attack, you could!"  
  
Orleana stifled a giggle. She could not believe that Orxix, her worst critic, said such positive things about her.  
  
"He did!" Samella assured the skeptical princess. The Surface Dweller frowned as she noticed the make-up smeared over Orleana's face. She reached for a hankercheif-the one with the "L" embroidered in lower corner- and motioned with her empty hand to the stool with the faded embroidered cushion.  
  
Orleana complied to Samella's silent instruction and sat.  
  
Samella wiped the smeared face paint from Orleana's cheeks. The princess closed her eyes and allowed the deformed woman to wipe the black liner from her lids.  
  
"Better," concluded Samella when she finished. She reached for a hairbrush. She smoothed the tangles from Orleana's hair.  
  
"I didn't get the Ginzuishou," Orleana finally confessed. She sighed-both with regret and relief. She eyed her Samella's response in the looking glass.  
  
Samella did not turn her gaze from her mistress' hair. She simply nodded.  
  
"That's not important," she told the princess. "Your father sent for you, right after you left for the Moon. He wants you to come to the Earth, immediately."  
  
The Princess of the Sun groaned.  
  
"I've already packed up your clothes," Samella continued. "I'll send Orxix to your mother's cave."  
  
Orleana smiled and stood. In the very least, a trip to the Earth meant that she would not have to face the wrath of Metallia. At least, not today.  
  
***************************************  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
As always, I LOVE reviews! Please take a moment to tell me what you think!  
  
Hollie  
  
Okay, the next chapter is typed and edited (minus spell-checker), but I have no idea of what to title it. Rest assured, chapter 8 will be titled.something. ^_^ (and will be posted soon!) 


	9. Ch 8: The Connection

As promised, here is chapter 8! Woohoo! I still don't have spell-check, so please accept any apologies for any poorly-spelled words. Author's notes are located at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the words! All together now: I don't own Sailor Moon. (If I did, I would live in much fancier digs and my kitty would have a REAL diamond-studded collar!)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
In Chapter 7, Serenity encountered Princess Orleana of the Sun on her turf, namely, in the Moon Palace. Orleana wanted to steal the Ginzuishou, but all she got was a sword in the face. Orleana revealed that Linnaus is on the Earth (kind of passed over that whole dead thing), and Serenity was thoughtful enough to help Orleana escape without anyone else on the Moon knowing about it. Serenity took the crecent moon pendant from Orleana, 'cause she wants to go to Earth herself and find Linnaus. Orleana returned to the Sun and sulked.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: The Connection  
  
"How do I look?" Endymion asked, smoothing his black hair with his right hand. He posed before the floor-length looking glass and glanced across the room to Jedite. The blonde gaurdian was seated in a green velvet chair, quietly carving into a peice of stone. Pausing in his work, Jedite glanced up and eyed the young man.  
  
"You look like," he paused. Glancing up to the ceiling, the guardian smiled and turned his grey eyes back to Endymion's reflection, "You look just like a prince."  
  
"Thanks a lot," muttered Endymion dryly. Jedite giggled and returned his attention to the rock in his palm. Endymion turned to leave the room.  
  
"Take your sword," ordered Jedite, not looking away from his work. His knife scraped against the soft stone. He blew the dust from the newly formed trench.  
  
"For supper?" questioned Endymion.  
  
"You forget where you are," Jedite chastized. "You forget that your uncle and your cousin would like nothing more than to see your princely head on the top of a pike."  
  
Endymion winced. "What a colorful description," he uttered.  
  
"You know I am right," his guardian responded. "Anyway, Zoicite is already cross enough with you. I would hate to see his wrath if he knew you were behaving carelessly. You may have to answer to Kunzite."  
  
Endymion growled with frustration. He retreated to his room and returned with his sword secured against his hip. Jedite looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Good boy," He mumbled. "Don't forget to take a cloak."  
  
"What?" balked the prince. "Jedite, supper is in the dining hall downstairs."  
  
"Very true," Jedite agreed, "But supper will be over and the night will still be young. There will be plenty of time, after the other noblemen have retired for the evening, for you to join me and Zoicite at the pub in Caswell Village."  
  
Endymion smiled and reached for his cloak. He tucked it beneath his arm.  
  
"Now, have a good time," Jedite stated, smiling. "And, try not to faint anymore."  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes and left the room. After shaking his head in feigned dissapointment, the prince closed the door behind him. He surveyed the shadowed corridoors. The sun was just beginning its decent toward the western horizon, but he halls of Jade Castle were always dark.  
  
"Lending to that warm, welcoming feel," Endymion whispered quietly to himself. He smoothed the bottom of his forest green tunic as he took a step forward. Each corridoor in Jade Castle seemed to be an intricate portion of a maze. Endymion wandered down hall after hall, searching for the stairway that would lead him to the dining room. The narrow corridoor he was presently walking through eventually emptied into a vast room with a wrapping staircase. In vast contrast to the majority of Jade Castle, the walls in this foyer were covered with brightly colored tapestries. A huge floor rug stretched the length of the room at the bottom of the stairs. An ornate, golden chadelier dangled above. As Endymion descended the stairs, he looked up to the chandelier. The servants had yet to come and light its candles. The small amount of illumination filtering in from the two token windows washed the room in a grey hue. The massive double doors leading to the garden sealed the room like a tomb. On the opposite side of the staircase was a massive jade fireplace. Hundreds of small dragons were carved into the green stone; from Endymion's position on the stairs, the dragons resembled serpent demons slithering awake from their daytime slumber.  
  
The prince paused at a slitted open window at the bottom of the staircase. He closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, allowing the fresh air to infiltrate his lungs.  
  
The atmosphere was electric. It was the dead of winter, and yet, the air was charged with heat. A storm lingered on the horizon.  
  
A sick feeling washed over the young man. He opened his midnight eyes and peered outside. Daylight was quickly fading into night. Already, a crescent moon and a few stars were visible. Not a cloud lingered in the sky.  
  
Endymion bit his lower lip. Something was not right. He glanced away from the window. The room was still.  
  
He could hear distant laughter somewhere in the castle. His father and uncle, most likely, were already gathered in the dining hall.  
  
The prince cautously stepped away from the staircase and into the center of the room.  
  
The delicate crystals of the chandelier tinkled faintly. The floor began to rumble.  
  
Instinctively, the prince reached his right hand into his pocket. As he cradled the Golden Crystal in his palm, Endymion felt his own uneasiness magnify. Indeed, he had been correct. Something was very wrong. This time, the emotion did not begin with the prince. This time, he could sense that the forboding was very much beyond him. With the crystal in his hand, he held the sensation of doom within his palm. The young prince knew that the negativity was somewhere else, past the dark green walls of Jade Castle. It festered in another place on the Earth's surface.  
  
Shaking his head, Endymion shifted his attention away from the crystal and to the corridoor that would lead him to the dining hall. His dark blue gaze focused toward center of the castle. He withdrew his hand from his pocket, leaving the Golden Crystal to remain in his trousers. The prince drew in a deep breath and stepped forward.  
  
Another rumble beneath his feet caused Endymion to stop again. The tremor was subtle, but the disturbance made the prince jump back with a start. Endymion glanced down to the red and yellow rug beneath him. He expected to see the square tiles beneath the carpet distorting the rug's flat surface as they bobbled up and down from the quake. In obstinace to the prince's expectations, the floor remained still.  
  
He may not have been able to see it, but the prince could still feel the ground roll. The event did not seem to be a natural occurence. The quaking earth sent pulses of energy up Endymion's legs. Pain gripped his heart.  
  
The electric air danced outside. Endymion could sense the sudden elevation of temperature. Heat filled the atmosphere. As the ground and the intense energy in the sky increased, Endymion sucked a deep breath into his lungs. Something terrible was about to happen.  
  
The floor beneath the prince's feet trembled harder. A massive spasm of energy coursed through the ground. Endymion felt the power increase and become more intense.  
  
.and then the build-up was gone. The Earth's crust seemed to expunge the energy suddenly. The prince sensed the powerful explosion burst into the atmosphere. A brilliant flash outside illuminated the room with the intense heat and light of day.  
  
Endymion stumbled forward and collapsed onto his knees. The erruption shook him to his very core. The explostion caused his heart to spasm in his chest.  
  
---------------  
  
Serenity fumbled with the Crescent pendant as she walked away from the Teleportation Room. When the opportunity was right, she would travel to the Earth and find Linnaus herself. He would be so proud of her. Before returning to the Moon, she and Linnaus would have a Terran adventure-just like the imaginary ones they had when she was younger. Serenity smiled to herself, dreaming of their travels across the blue seas and over the jagged mountains of the Earth.  
  
Her heart quivered. Serenity paused outside of the ballroom, clutching her chest. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
A whistling noise screamed in the distance. With each passing second, the whistle turned into a shrill howl. Covering her ears from the offensive noise, Serenity turned her eyes to the glass dome above her head. Through the panels, she spied the source of the noise. A ball of fire flew toward the castle. So immense was its size that it reminded the princess of the Sun. Serenity stood rooted to the ground, her eyes fixed on the object. Soon, the flaming ball be on top of her. It was already so near that the ground began to rumble.  
  
"Serenity!" Luna screamed behind her. "Get out of the way!"  
  
The princess turned and gaped at the black feline. The cat ran toward her. Serenity again craned her head up to the windows of the dome.  
  
Time slowed. Thoughts swam through the princess' head, cluttering her mind with confusion. Was this the source of her earlier dread, after she had been out in the gardens, after she had pretended to be Sailor Moon? By the Goddess of Selene, Serenity thought to herself, if Sailor Moon really existed, perhaps she would have the power to protect the Castle and her friends.  
  
They were all doomed. The red flaming ball was on a crash course, and the Moon Castle was its apparent target. Without her mother or the Ginzuishou present, how would she and the others inside of the castle survive?  
  
"You have power, Serenity!" a voice whispered in her ears. She wanted to cry despairingly as she heard it.  
  
Linnaus. He had told her that once. She had the ability. Inside of her was the power of a great future queen. Like her mother, the Ginzuishou was a part of her. All she had to do was ask to use its power.  
  
She looked one last time at Luna. The cat was almost at her feet. A tear streaked Serenity's face as she whispered, "I am sorry Luna. I have to try."  
  
The feline recognized the determination on Serenity's face. She reminded Luna of the Queen. The cat held her breath. She wouldn't actually try to stop the object, would she?  
  
Luna was about to open her mouth to protest, but she suddenly found herself on the other side of the corridor. Glancing frantically around, Luna realized that was again near the the Teleportation Room. She staggered to her feet. A sharp pain cut into her left side. She had not been thrown, Luna realized, so much as kicked. Serenity had booted her from the immediate area of the central dome.  
  
The feline normally would have been furious. She eyed the determined facade of the princess. The child stared up at the red flaming ball.  
  
"Be careful, princess," Luna whispered quietly.  
  
Serenity clenched her jaw. She threw her hands above her head.  
  
"Please, Selene, please, Ginzuishou," Serenity prayed, "Protect us."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The heat now coming off of the burning missile was unbearable. Sweat streamed down the princess' forehead. The orange-red light burned her eyes, but she would not look away. It was now so close to colliding with the castle that the ground beneath her feet shook. Serenity stumbled slightly; she planted her feet firmly on the landing. As a decendant of Selene, Serenity was the only one who could save the castle. She had to try or perish in the attempt.  
  
"Please!" she screamed desperately. Hot tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.  
  
-----------  
  
The prince clenched his fingers together while his fists slammed clumsily into ground beneath him. As the edges of his palms made contact with the floor, Endymion felt another build up of energy in the crust beneath him.  
  
"Not again!" the prince gasped. His breathing was heavy and labored. Endymion slowly sat up on his knees. Reaching into his pocket, the prince again took hold of the Golden Crystal. The black, uneven surface of the mystic stone glowed and pulsed with light. The rock seemed to be communicating to him, but the Terran Prince did not know how to interperet its language. Light from the crystal brightened the room.  
  
"I don't understand!" Endymion growled at the rock.  
  
The prince shook his head. He ran a hand through his midnight hair.  
  
Perhaps Zoicite was right. Maybe the Golden Crystal was more trouble than it was worth. With his second pair of eyes, the prince was already saddled with enough problems. The Golden Crystal just seemed to make everything worse. Endymion squeezed the mystical stone tightly in his fist. He drew his arm back, ready to hurl the crystal across the room.  
  
He heard a voice.  
  
"Please!" it begged him. The voice seemed to be screaming, but it was so distant that it sounded more like a whisper burning the prince's ears.  
  
Endymion stopped in mid-throw. His midnight eyes widened with disbelief. He opened the palm of his hand and discovered that the amber glow of the Golden Crystal had transformed into a white hot silver. The stone hovered above his hand. As it rotated over his palm, the odd-shaped crystal exploded with more light. The prince covered his eyes from the blinding glow.  
  
Amazing energy passed through him and slammed into the Golden Crystal. The feeling was both exhilerating and terrifying. In the flash of a moment, Endymion felt more alive than he ever had in his life. The moment was akin to what he had felt the night of the eclipse, when he had encountered his pixie while the rivers of blood seemed to flow past his unconcious body.  
  
A pain ripped though him. As exhilerating has the initial flush of energy had been, equal was the ache that crept into his flesh. A gush of panic sliced at the prince's joints. Tension threatened to pull his limbs apart. His skin burned. And yet, the light of the Golden Crystal grew brighter and brighter.  
  
----------------  
  
It happened. The energy first erupted at the center of Princess Serenity's forehead. Golden light flowed from the crescent symbol between her eyes. Immense, ancient power pulsated through her body. The blood in her veins felt as though it had transformed to quicksilver, boiling with intense and overwhelming strength. Her heart ached, threatening to explode. The energy raged through her in a torrent as it increased.  
  
Serenity knew what she had to do. The power must be released from within her.  
  
Pure light exploded around her small, child-like form. Beams of energy burst from the palms of her hands. Shafts of light seared across the room, slamming into the glass above her. Some of the windows in the dome shattered. Glass rained down on the princess. Shards clattered all around her. Serenity did not care. Her eyes were on the object in the sky. The energy of her attack seared the fireball. She could feel it slowly shrink.  
  
Time slowed to a crawl. Only a few minutes had passed since Serenity had left the Teleportation Room, but ifelt like a lifetime ago. The power within her palms seemed unlimited; she could draw from this deep well for an eternity. Yet, the energy was too much for her small frame. Her body wanted to reject the intense power before it crumpled her form. She sensed the power fading. Her arms sagged slightly. In the midst of this wonderful energy, the princess' eyelids closed.  
  
Serenity clamped her jaw tight and widened her crystal blue eyes. Determined hands again stretched higher in the air before her. The princess must destroy the fireball before it destroyed her home. Serenity would not allow her body to prevent her from using the power. She must succeed.  
  
A second wave of energy pulsed through her. It encompassed her body once again, causing her moon symbol to grow brighter.  
  
Serenity smiled slightly. Her friends were down below somewhere, lending her their power. She was grateful for their assistance.  
  
----------------  
  
Endymion had given up shielding his gaze from the light. His eyes burned, but he no longer cared. He lowered his left hand to support himself against the ground. Glancing into the Golden Crystal, Endymion's eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
Within the light of the stone, he could see a huge, burning object hurtling itself forward. Energy from the crystal blasted the fire projectile, widdling it down. The size of the massive meteor seemed to diminish, but the object still threatened to crush the source of the energy. Endymion's shook his head. The object would not find its target. It could not.  
  
"No!" shouted the prince. Again, he drew his arm back. He pushed his hand and the Golden Crystal forward. The energy of Endymion's actions seemed to push the firey object off course. The meteor disappeared from the glowing eye of the Golden Crystal.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Serenity!" screamed Luna frantically, "Stop!"  
  
At this rate, the princess would be overcome by the power of the Ginzuishou. Given Serenity's inexperience, she would not know when she must shut off her connection with the ancient crystal.  
  
She knew. Her instincts told her that she was nearly dead. The ball was now one-fourth its original size. It was small enough to not destroy the Moon Castle but still large enough to cause a great deal of damage.  
  
"No!" screamed a man. The princess' eyes widened. Was it Linnaus? She clamped her eyes shut and concentrated on the voice. Sobs of despair threatened to break her concentration. It was not her beloved cousin, she thought bitterly.  
  
"Lend me strength!" Serenity shouted. Her movements were deliberate. She wound her right arm back and pushed her hand forward with all of her might.  
  
Serenity chucked the fire object off course. A small chunk broke off of the meteor and landed somewhere in the East Wing. The Castle rumbled and shook in protest.  
  
Serenity stood on the landing, exhausted. The power of the Ginzuishou and the energy lent to her to dispersed into the air. Breathing heavily, the princess of the Moon sunk to her knees.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The energy of the Golden Crystal faded. The stone drifted and settled into the palm of Endymion's hand. The prince's chest collapsed with exhaustion. He gulped the air. Licking his lips, Endymion slouched forward. The encounter with the Golden Crystal had lasted moments, but it had sucked most of the strength from his body. The prince clutched the floor with his left hand as he cradled the magical Terran crystal in his right.  
  
He glanced wearily at the Golden Crystal. Instead of the molassas-colored, mis-shapened stone Helios had given Endymion, the mythical rock had unfurled into a honey-colored rose blossom. The edges of the rosette still glittered with residual white energy.  
  
As his palm flattened against the floor of the room, the prince again felt the rumbling. While he had been preoccupied with the Golden Crystal, the negative energy had been building with intensity. Another blast of energy would soon burst from the Earth's core.  
  
"Never!" The prince growled. He wearily lifted himself from the floor of the room. Staggering to his feet, Endymion turned toward the ominous doors behind him. He soon found himself running across the snow-covered fields of his uncle's territory, further away from Jade Castle. The prince thoughtlessly fumbled with the cloak Jedite had insisted that he bring with him. Clumsy hands threw the fabric over his shoulders. Shaking fingers tied the strings of the cloak together. He tripped over jagged rocks. The glow of the Golden Crystal had weakened considerably, but its faint light, coupled with the Moon's glow, guided Endymion through the countryside. The prince did not turn to look back at the castle. He must prevent another explosion from escaping into the atmosphere.  
  
Endymion was in a thicket of trees when the build-up of energy exploded into the sky. Again, the blast slammed into his heart.  
  
"No!" the Terran Prince cried desperately. He held the Golden Crystal in front of himself and willed the magical stone to draw the power needed from his life force to stop the firey meteor from ascending higher into the sky.  
  
"We got us a spy here!" Endymion heard a gruff voice behind him bellow. Before the prince could turn, he was struck on the back of the head with a blunt, heavy object. Endymion stumbled forward. The Golden Crystal faltered in front of him. He cupped his fingers around the stone. The prince raised his gaze to eye his tormentor. He spied the red uniform of a Solarian Soldier.  
  
Again, Endymion was struck across the face. The skin inside of his cheek tore against his teeth. His lower lip split apart. His vision faltered. He staggered while he attempted to hold his balance.  
  
"He's just a kid!" laughed another voice.  
  
"So much for the powerful Terran warriors we were warned about," the gruff voice snickered. "You can kill him."  
  
Endymion blinked his eyes. As his vision focused, he caught sight of the Golden Crystal hidden between his hands, Endymion sensed the power coursing through the stone. He sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Looks like this ain't your lucky night!" the other voice heckled. The warrior stepped toward Endymion and raised a club above his head.  
  
The prince spun around and opened his palms. The pure hot light of the Golden Crystal blinded the two warriors. The men screamed in horror as the pure energy burned their skin.  
  
Once he had weakened and distracted the two Solarian Soldiers, Endymion drew his sword. In quick, deliberate movements, the prince sliced the midsection of the club-weilding warrior. The man cried in pain as his weapon fell from his hand. Endymion plunged the sword into the man's abdomen. The soldier's gaze trailed from the sword, up the prince's torso, and stopped on Endymion's face. The Terran Prince shuddered.  
  
The Solarian Warrior sunk into the frost-bitten snow. The grey blanket around him turned to shadow as his blood pooled around his body. Endymion tugged at his sword. The blade stubbornly remained within the folds of the warrior's flesh.  
  
"You bastard!" the other soldier shouted. The light of the Golden Crystal had faltered, and the man was no longer enslaved by its energy. He dashed for the prince.  
  
Endymion pressed his left boot against the chest of the slain man and pulled his sword from the Solarian's body. The boy swung himself around in time to wield a fatal blow to the other man. The long blade of Endymion's sword plunged deep into his opponent's heart.  
  
After he pulled the sword from the man's chest, Endymion staggered back. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He gazed down at the two bodies of the Solarians he had killed. A bright ball of fire illuminated his place in the forest. A flash of daylight brightened and warmed the frosty black night.  
  
Spinning around, Endymion glanced up to the meteor in the sky. The light was akin to daylight and caused his eyes to burn and water. This blast of energy seemed less severe than the one he had encountered earlier; yet, a sinking feeling in Endymion's heart gave him the impression that this projectile was far more treacherous.  
  
The boy ran forward several paces, away from the bodies of the men he had slain. It was hopeless to try and prevent the object from ascending higher. Endymion hoped that he would see the meteor blast into the heavens and dissapear.  
  
Such a harmless course did not seem to be its true intention.  
  
Endymion wearily watched the projectile as it ripped through the atmosphere. It climbed higher into the air. A smoldering tail of smoke streaked the sky. The black ribbon slowly dissolved. The prince squinted his eyes. What had once brightened the world with the light of day was now a small bright pebble far above the Earth's surface.  
  
"The Moon!" Endymion gasped, as he watched the object approach the glowing crescent in the sky.  
  
The prince felt another heavy blow across the back of his head. Endymion stumbled forward. Groaning, the Terran Prince dropped to his knees. After unleashing the power of the Golden Crystal twice, the boy lacked the energy to fight back. He glanced, one last time, to the meteor quickly approaching the Moon. As the prince slipped into unconciousness, he silently apologized to the voice that had pleaded for his strength. His form collapsed against the razor-cold snow.  
  
----------------  
  
"Princess!" screamed Minako from the platform down below, "are you all right?"  
  
A collection of stones fell from the dome. Minako shrieked as she dodged the debris.  
  
"I am fine," muttered an exhausted Serenity from the landing above. Rising to her feet, she stepped toward the damaged railing. Her four friends stood below. She was relieved to see that they were safe, too. "Can you see where the larger portion of the ball landed?"  
  
"I think it was on a collision course to the Sea of Selenity," Ami shouted. "It should cool off there and cause minimal damage."  
  
Makoto leapt up one staircase. Rei bounded up the other.  
  
"How were you able to use the Ginzuishou?" the Princess of Mars pondered.  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to answer. The sky rumbled above. The princess wearily glanced upward. Her bright blue eyes widened in horror. Another mis-shapened flaming object in the sky careened toward the castle. This smaller meteor traveled with more speed than the first. Fear leapt into Serenity's throat. The Moon Princess staggered backward. She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
This time, Makoto's quick reflexes saved Serenity. The Princess of Jupiter darted up the stairs and tackled the blonde girl. Makoto smashed her shoulder into the closed door of the grand ballroom. She grunted as the heavy slabs flew open. The two girls tripped into the room and skidded on their hands and knees across the polished marble floor.  
  
Serenity and Makoto turned back to face the landing. The two covered their eyes as the smaller meteor smashed through the dome and slammed into the very spot where Serenity had previously stood.  
  
The marble stones of the central dome began to fall. The remaining glass and white brick crashed down, smashing the delicately carved railing and cracking the hard stone floor. The crystal chandeliers in the ballroom swayed from their positions above Serenity and Makoto. The delicate tinkling chimes of the chandeliers clashed severely with the sound of utter destruction outside of the room. Makoto and Serenity huddled on the floor of the ballroom and clutched each other as they watched the castle crash down around their ears. Both of them screamed. Tears streaked their cheeks.  
  
The falling of bricks and glass ceased.  
  
Makoto and Serenity each held their breath in and eyed one another. Still clinging to each other for support, the two girls slowly rose to their feet. Hesitantly, the pair inched their way toward the double doors. Clouds of grey dust swirled outside of the ballroom. Serenity and Makoto paused in the doorframe. They quielty observed the damage.  
  
The odd-shaped projectile was simmering on the landing. The marble floor around the meteor had melted to accommodate the new addition to the castle.  
  
Makoto and Serenity were about to take their first step onto the landing when a groan echoed above their heads. Serenity's eyes trailed up to the golden crescent which had adorned the top of the center dome. Now free from most of its supports, the giant gilded moon shape shifted downward.  
  
"It's going to fall!" Rei screamed. She ran, Luna in her arms, from the right corridor and toward the ballroom. Makoto and Serenity moved from the doorway and into the empty room. Once they were all standing in the center of the room, they turned back to face the once great entrance to the Moon Castle. A portion of the giant gold crescent was visible from their position. It swung back and forth several times like a pendulum. The metal again groaned. A snap of the last beam echoed throughout the castle. The gold decoration dropped, passing out of their vision. As the cresent moon loudly crashed into the other rubble on the foyer below, Serenity, Makoto, Rei, and Luna flinched. The crystals from the chandeliers above their heads tinkled.  
  
No one dared to speak. Each of them stared vacantly forward at the destrucition before them. Serenity, exhausted from using the power of the Ginzuishou, fell to her knees. She slumped and glanced down at the grey marble tiles beneath her. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"This castle has stood for thousands of years," Luna finally whispered, shaking a disbelieving head. "It has survived thousands of battles. Now, it has been destroyed."  
  
"Just the dome, Luna," Makoto tried to point out calmly. As the princess of Jupiter, Makoto prided herself on being tough and unwavering. Today, her tears flowed freely and her voice shook a little as she added, "And a part of the East Wing, I think."  
  
"I hope Ami and Minako are okay!" Serenity gasped. She leveled her eyes to to gaze at the two Senshi apprentices and Luna. Her glassy eyes were moist from her tears. The princess choked a little as she added, "Castles can be repaired but not lives." Serenity settled her face into the palms of her hands. "How could this have happened?"  
  
Luna wandered to the doorway and peered at the smoldering hunk resting on the landing. The object was dark, molten obsidian peppered with veins of gold. "That projectile is from the Sun," Luna observed. She looked over her shoulder to the trio of girls sitting at the center of the ballroom.  
  
Rei shook her head. "It may have been from the Sun," she muttered, "but that attack came from the Earth."  
  
"The Earth?" Serenity echoed. Her thoughts wandered to Linnaus and the blue and green planet he loved.  
  
"That last attack was aimed right at you, Serenity," Makoto noted thoughtfully.  
  
"The first attack was created to establish the location of the Ginzuishou!" Rei concluded.  
  
Makoto agreed. "Whoever caused this expected that the Ginzuishou would be used to deteriorate the attack."  
  
"Which would pin-point the location..." Luna's voice trailed off. She gasped in horror. It made perfect sense. The attack was not intended for the princess. It was meant for a more formidable, experienced opponent.  
  
The Moon Princess felt her stomach knot. She shook her head in disbelief. More tears streaked her cheeks as she muttered, very matter-of-fact, "Whoever did this wanted to kill my mother."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Want to frame it and hang it on your wall?  
  
I'd love some reviews. Because this chapter is laid out differently from previous chapters, I would like to know, specifically, if switching back and forth between Serenity and Endymion made it easier to understand what was going on or more difficult. Please tell me. ^_^ Feedback would be great!  
  
Hollie  
  
Please keep your peepers peeled for chapter 9! (Title has yet to be determined) 


	10. Ch 9: Darkness & Light

Okay! Woohoo! The next chapter of this story is posted! Finally!  
  
I do want to apologize for not posting chapters more often. Computers hate me, I swear. I want to thank darkravine for her fabulous review...Thank you thank you!  
  
Even though I have not been posting, I have been writing, so please keep reading. I will try my hardest to post more regularly. ^_^  
  
---------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Never ever did. Never ever will.  
  
---------------------  
  
In the last chapter, the Moon was attacked. Serenity was able to deflect the first attack, with the assistance of a certain hunky prince on the Earth. Endymion encountered some baddies in the woods, though, and was knocked out.  
  
---------------------  
  
Light of Love Chapter 9: Darkness and Light  
  
Endymion groaned. The back of his head throbbed.  
  
He felt as though he had been severely beaten. His mouth was dry. He shivered.  
  
As conciousness took hold of his senses, Endymion's eyes snapped open. His midnight gaze widened with disbelief as he surveyed his surroundings. He rubbed the haziness from his twilight eyes.  
  
He was laying on the ground on a carpet of bear fur in a dark stone tunnel. The rug did little to soften the jagged floor of the cavern beneath him. A small torch on the opposite wall washed the area in obscure, dancing firelight.  
  
Endymion blinked. Sitting up, the prince wearily took in more of his surroundings. He quickly concluded that the tunnel was a small section of the a much larger cavern. The uneven rock walls gave way to a low stone ceiling.  
  
A vein of water snaked down the wall to Endymion's right. With a resounding "drip," the mineral-rich liquid fell into a naturally formed basin. The drips echoed against the jagged walls of the hollow stone room. The puddle spilled out of the basin and trailed away from Endymion, down the slightly sloping floor until it faded into the darkness.  
  
The prince quickly scanned the rest of the room with weary, confused eyes. His gaze fell to the portion of the stone corridoor to his left. Next to him was a wide, warped wooden slat propped on top of a medium-sized boulder. A tarnished, dented brass bowl rested on top of this crude table.  
  
Endymion shook his head. Each end of the tunnel disappeared into pitch darkness. The frozen air was musty and damp. The stench of decay, mingled with the wet animal scent of his uncomfortable cot, caused the Terran prince to gag.  
  
The prince squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to recollect how he came to be in this cave. He remembered the light of day piercing the night, the trembling ground, and the Solarian soldiers he had killed. With another groan, Endymion remembered being struck on the back of the head.  
  
The prince shivered. The animal hide covering his body had fallen to his waist. The prince glanced to his lap and, with horror, realized that all of his clothes had been removed. The stale, cold cavern air stung against his bare skin. The hairs on his arms bristled from the chill. Endymion pulled the fur blanket up to his chin and scanned the tunnel for his tunic and trousers. Dread and panic rushed over him as he realized that his sword and the Golden Crystal were also missing.  
  
Distant, echoing footsteps at one end of the cavern interrupted the prince's thoughts. A flicker of firelight was visible at the left end of the stone tunnel.  
  
Someone was coming.  
  
Endymion's eyes widened. The cold, yellow stares of the Solarian soldiers flashed in the prince's mind. Frantic, his hands blindly fumbled over the ground. His left hand found a jagged, fist-sized stone. The prince cradled the rock in his right hand and collapsed against the bed. Concealing his weapon within the folds of the fur and blankets, Endymion closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.  
  
The footsteps became louder; the prince surmised that only one person was approaching. Endymion sucked the air into his lungs and held his breath. The owner of the footsteps was now in the room with him. Crackled rasps of displaced dirt from each of the stranger's steps scratched at Endymion's ears. The feet paused beside him. The stranger towered above the prince and shifted from side to side. The fire from the person's torch glowed through the prince's closed eyelids.  
  
Endymion curled his fingers around the fist-sized rock as he slowly exhaled. Just as he prepared to attack his opponent, the prince heard the voice of Kunzite in his head. Countless times in training, just as Endymion was readying himself to strike, Kunzite had told him to wait for a better opportunity.  
  
"Patience, your highness," the watchful soldier cautioned.  
  
"But I could strike now!" Endymion always growled as he swung his sword toward Kunzite. No matter how quickly Endymion lunged forward, the silver- haired soldier was always able to counter the prince's attacks. Normally, Kunzite blocked Endymion's sword and forced the prince to the ground. Endymion would find himself laying flat on his back, blinking dazedly at the sky above him.  
  
"I told you to be patient," Kunzite chastized. "In training, this is just a game where I knock you on your ass. In battle, you will not have such a forgiving opponent."  
  
The prince always rolled his eyes at Kunzite's moralizing training sessions. Presently, Endymion clung to the man's words for survival. Kunzite was correct. Endymion would have more of a chance to escape if he did not panic or behave thoughtlessly. The closer the enemy was, the better Endymion's chance was of striking a fatal blow. The prince remained calm and waited for the best time to strike his opponent with the rock.  
  
A small sigh escaped from the stranger, who pivoted away from the prince. The person hung the torch on the wall to Endymion's left, and then sat down beside the prince. Endymion felt the weight of the stranger press against the blanket that covered his naked body. The prince did not flinch. He must be patient.  
  
The prince did not have to wait long. The figure beside him leaned forward. Endymion could feel the enemy's warm breath against his left cheek. The Terran prince cringed. Rage flooded all of his senses. His right hand tightened around the jagged stone; the sharp edges of the rock poked into the soft skin of his palm.  
  
The prince's blue eyes snapped open. In the poorly lit cavern, all he could see was the outline of a person's head. The prince could not even see his opponent's face. Again, Endymion recalled the previous night and remembered the haunting eyes of the Solarian soldiers. He shuddered.  
  
Without hesitation, Endymion sat up. His left hand grasped the person by the back of the head. The prince gripped the hair of his opponent and yanked down. A primal growl escaped his lips as he raised his right hand over his head. Endymion swung his arm. One quick blow, the prince told himself, and this nightmare would soon end.  
  
A feminine yelp interrupted the prince's thoughts. He paused. His right hand was inches from his opponent's face. A ripple of panic passed through the prince's body. He tightened his grip on the hair at the base of the person's neck and forcefully shifted the stranger's head toward the light of the torch. The prince expected to see the wicked yellow or orange eyes of a hostile, blood-thirsty Solarian soldier. Instead, Endymion found himself staring into the widened, moss-green eyes of a red-headed Terran. A girl.  
  
"A girl?" he uttered incredulously, slackening his grip on the stone.  
  
The girl in question, having recovered from her shock of nearly being bludgeoned, grunted and struck Endymion across the face with the damp washcloth in her right hand. Surprised, the prince blinked several times. His left hand slackened. The girl siezed the opportunity to escape Endymion's rough hold; she pushed her hands against his chest. Her fingernails dug into the prince's bare skin. Endymion yelped in surprise. He let go of her neck and shoved her several feet away from him. The prince wanted to be as far from this wildcat as possible. The girl scooted back on her hands and feet. Her right hand hit the make-shift table, which knocked the brass bowl to the ground; its contents drenched one side of her skirt.  
  
Endymion glanced at the white scratches on his chest. He shook his head. He peered at the girl through narrowed eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, which complimented the red shade of her hair. Her emerald eyes stared back at the prince; even in the faint light, they were bright and vibrant. The prince guessed that she was a couple of years older than himself.  
  
"I am not a girl!" she fumed.  
  
Endymion dumbly glanced down to her crumpled, seated form. The cloak she wore hid a great deal of her body, but from the way the front of the garment gapped, the prince could see a great deal of her hourglass figure. No, she certainly was not a girl, he silently concluded.  
  
A throbbing pain gripped the back of Endymion's head. The young man flinched and leaned forward. With clenched teeth, Endymion gingerly touched the tender spot at the base of his skull. His fingers sunk into the warm, sticky blood of a wound. Panic came over him as he pressed his hands across the injury. Why hadn't he noticed the pain before?  
  
"You idiot!" the red-head declared. She scrambled to her knees and inched herself forward.  
  
Endymion cast his eyes in her direction. His left arm swung out. He waggled a blood-stained finger at the girl and shook his head.  
  
"Stay there!" he ordered.  
  
The girl complied. With an aubible "humph," she crossed her arms over her buxom chest and settled herself on the ground. In her struggle with Endymion, her hair had fallen out of its neatly formed bun and was now a tangle of massive, messy auburn curls. Endymion glanced at her as he fumbled thoughlessly at the wound on his head. The smoldering rage in her eyes was almost intoxicating. She was very attractive. Endymion nearly forgot that his head throbbed. The woman had a most bewitching face.  
  
Through clenched teeth, the red-head muttered, "I came here to clean your injury." She motioned to the empty wash basin and shook her head. The woman leaned forward. Again, Endymion straightened his figure and held the girl at arm's length with his bloody left hand. Grasping the washcloth from the ground, the woman quickly edged back.  
  
"You are an idiot," she muttered again, more to herself than to the prince.  
  
"You keep saying that," the prince dryly responded. Glancing around, he pondered, "If you came here to take care of this bump, then why didn't you bring any bandages?"  
  
"I was improvising," replied the woman, throwing the washcloth at Endymion. The soggy towel smacked the prince in the chest and fell into his lap.  
  
Flinching, Endymion snapped, "Nice bedside manner! I would hate to see how you treat men who are healthy."  
  
"Who said anything about you being a man?" the woman pondered.  
  
Endymion paused. He lowered his hands and turned to stare at the woman. Rage smoldered in her gaze, but it was laced with something else. Furrowing his eyebrows, the prince flashed a crooked smile. The woman relaxed. She smiled slightly. Flirtatous amusement sparkled in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Was that so hard?" questioned the prince.  
  
"Was what so hard?"  
  
"Smiling," Endymion answered.  
  
The woman's grin dissolved. Setting her jaw, she again crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I came here to tend to your wound," she repeated.  
  
The prince's gaze wandered to the pitch black of the tunnel behind the girl. She had emerged from the darkness, and when finished attending to his injury, she would most likely retreat into the shadows. Endymion thought of the night before. The events of the evening had fractured in his memory and were now pieces of a puzzle swimming in his injured head. He could easily recall the night turning to day and the soldiers. He also remembered that he had been struck on the back of the head.  
  
His eyes again focused on the red-head. Her beauty distracted him. His hormones urged him to continue flirting with her; instinct told him not to trust her.  
  
"Where am I?" he finally demanded.  
  
"In a cave," was her simple answer.  
  
"I know that!" growled the young prince. "How did I get here?" Endymion sat straight up. He shivered. "And what did you do with my clothes?"  
  
The woman shrugged. Her eyelids drooped lazily as she stared with indifference at the Terran prince. After sharing several uncomfortable moments of silence with Endymion, the woman smiled inquisitively and uttered, "You really don't remember how you got here, do you?"  
  
The prince glared at her. She was mocking him.  
  
"I remember the night turning to day," he defensively replied. "I remember the Solarians I killed with my blade."  
  
The woman laughed. "You are not only an idiot, but you are insane."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Perhaps I should ask you the same question," answered the red-head. "I found you, face down, in the snow. You had apparently slipped and fallen back and struck your head on a rock. Your clothes were soaked and you had a slight fever, so I stripped you down once we got here."  
  
"We?" echoed Endymion. Of course, she must have an accomplice!  
  
"Yes, we!" snapped the woman. "I couldn't exactly carry you all by myself, could I? I was able to awaken you, and you used me as a support so you could walk."  
  
Endymion slumped. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember. A dark gap lingered in his memory. He remembered something about the moon. Endymion twisted his head to stare at the woman. She did look familiar to him. He had encountered her before, but it had not been during the cloak of night. His brief memory of her was washed in bright daylight.  
  
A silence lingered in the cavern as Endymion absorbed the meaning of her words.  
  
"What about the soldiers?" he questioned.  
  
"There were no soldiers," the woman stated.  
  
"Yes, there were!"defensively cried the prince. "I killed them."  
  
The woman rose to her feet. She towered above Endymion's still sitting form. Placing her hands on her hips, she stepped forward. As she grasped the torch on the wall, she declared, "I am not going to argue with you anymore!"  
  
She turned around and walked down the tunnel. Endymion watched as the light of her torch faded. He could still hear the echo of her fading footsteps.  
  
The prince shook his head in disbelief. The movement caused the base of his skull to tingle and sting. Endymion flinched and placed his right hand against the wound. He rubbed his fingertips delicately over the injury. The blood was still sticky, but the swelling had decreased. As he tenatively touched the wound, Endymion frowned. He could no longer feel the place where the skin had ripped open. Just minutes before, the fleshy ridge had been apparent to his touch. Now, he could barely find it.  
  
Releasing a sigh of frustration, Endymion dropped his right hand into his lap. He could no longer hear the woman's footsteps. The absence of her torch left the cavern dark and dreary. The prince leveled his site to stare at the remaining torch. The faint flicker of light was nearly extinguished.  
  
"Great!" muttered Endymion out loud. His voice echoed. He laughed. What else could he do? He was injured and naked. He was not even sure of how much time had passed or where he was. Soon, after the fire of the torch burned out completely, he would also be in the dark. "With the bats!" Endymion exclaimed. Snickering, the prince soberly uttered, "And I didn't even ask her name."  
  
Endymion noticed that the sounds of the woman's footsteps were again audible; they were becoming louder. The prince raised his eyes toward the tunnel. A light was visible. The fire danced against the walls of the tunnel as the woman approached. Endymion shielded his eyes with his left arm. He squinted to look up at the red-head. She held a bundle in her arms. Anger streaked her face.  
  
After again hanging her torch on the wall, the woman tossed the bundle into the prince's lap. His fingers fumbled with the familiar brown wool. Hidden within the folds of wool were a green tunic and a pair of trousers. Endymion's eyes widened with relief and surprise.  
  
"My clothes!" the prince whispered.  
  
The woman tossed his boots carelessly at the foot of the prince's bed. A flicker of a metal reflection in the firelight caused the prince to redirect his gaze. The young woman held a sword; Endymion instantly recognized it. The red-head removed the blade from its sheath. The metal seemed to glow in the poorly-lit cave.  
  
"I see that you found my sword," Endymion quietly observed. His mouth had suddenly become dry.  
  
The woman held the weapon high in the air and nodded. After she admired the ancient lettering on the blade, the woman glanced down at the prince. She flashed a wide smile as she rested the blade carefully over her left palm. Kneeling down, the woman held the flat side of the sword out for Endymion to see. The Terran prince raised his eyebrow at the woman.  
  
"Look!" she urged. She raised the blade up slightly to catch Endymion's attention. The prince flinched. Having the edge of his own sword held mere inches from his neck made the prince uneasy. Nervously, he complied and eyed the ancient blade.  
  
"See?" the woman pointedly said. Endymion shifted his twilight gaze to stare at her. His expression was twisted with confusion. The woman exhaled and set her jaw. "No blood. Therefore, you killed no one."  
  
The prince shook his head at her logic. "That proves nothing."  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"No, it doesn't," Endymion persisted. "You could have very easily cleaned off the blade."  
  
An irritated growl escaped from the woman's lips. She hurled the sword across the tunnel. The metal clattered against the opposite stone wall.  
  
Endymion clenched his fists in his lap as he eyed the pristine blade settle against the uneven rock floor. Frowning, the prince muttered, "I really wish you hadn't done that."  
  
"What do I care about your stupid sword?" demanded the woman. She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back.  
  
Endymion wanted to bound across the tunnel and retrieve the discarded blade. He looked down at his still naked body and thought better of it. Calmly, the prince said, "It's a very special sword."  
  
"Trust me, I know how much you value that weapon," the woman heckled. She uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on each of her hips. "I have seen your sword in action. It's something I am not likely to forget any time soon, your highness."  
  
The prince's eyes widened. His mouth dropped open. Prior to this moment, the woman had not acknowledged him as royalty. Endymion had assumed that she simply didn't know.  
  
"You know who I am?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes," responded the young woman. She sat down on the hard stone floor in front of him. This time, she maintained a further distance from the prince. Her back faced the tunnel. Endymion glanced over the woman's shoulder. He guessed that the exit to the cavern must be behind her.  
  
Again focusing his attention to the young woman sitting before him, the prince licked his lips and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smirked. "I am surprised you don't remember me," she quipped. Casually, she tossed her fallen red hair over her shoulders. Her green eyes rested on Endymion's confused face. The prince peered suspicously at her and shook his head. His inability to recognize her seemed to annoy the young woman. She growled and snapped, "I suppose I should have expected less from the Prince of the Earth! Too busy being pampered to show any respect to common people!"  
  
Endymion finally realized who she was. His midnight eyes widened. He snapped his fingers and shouted, "You're the girl I nearly trampled when I arrived at Jade Castle!"  
  
He smiled. Jedite was infatuated with his red-headed devil. The guardian had spoken of little else since he, Endymion, and Zoicite had arrived at Duke Bartleby's castle. Raking his eyes over her figure again, Endymion could easily understand why Jedite was taken with her. She was all breasts and hips. The blonde guardian would have his hands full handling the woman's temper, though.  
  
The prince shifted his thoughts away from Jedite and back to the matter at hand. The woman still seemed annoyed by her first run-in with Endymion.  
  
"Um, I was going to aplogize for, uh, almost killing you," the prince muttered. "Normally, I don't behave that way. I just wasn't myself."  
  
Setting her lips into a tight, bemused smile, the woman sarcastically responded, "Obviously. But you do seem to have some strange fascination with killing Solarian soldiers."  
  
Endymion cast his eyes to the floor. Shrugging, he rasied his head to gaze back at the woman. His twilight eyes locked with her sparkling emerald orbs. The young woman studied him with such intensity that it made the prince's insides quake. Endymion cleared his throat. With every ounce of sincerity he coud muster, the prince apologized.  
  
"I am sorry--"  
  
He paused. He was about to say her name, but he did not know what it was.  
  
The woman's face softened. She licked her full, ruby lips and smiled tenderly. Endymion found himself biting his own lip.  
  
"My name is Beryl," she told the prince.  
  
"Are you one of my uncle's servants?  
  
"Beryl nodded. "I have lived at Jade Castle since I was born. My father is a blacksmith. My mother was a castle servant before she died."  
  
"So you have now taken her place?" the prince guessed.  
  
Beryl nodded and shrugged. "I suppose you could say that. When you are born to a servant, you become a servant. That's the way of life, but I didn't choose it."  
  
Her words echoed what Endymion had often said about his own position in life. How easily he recognzed her tone of resentment. He had not chosen to shoulder the duties and obligations expected of a prince. This girl seemed ambitious and intelligent, but, due to her unfortunate birth, Beryl would most likely spend her entire life scrupping the floors and walls of Jade Castle. As for Endymion, he had a brighter future: locked in a grand palace, strapped to a chair that commanded respect from others, and yoked to the earth by a jeweled crown. He knew he should be grateful; he could be living in the countryside, employed as a common tradesman. He could be one of the poor and starving.  
  
"I help around the castle," Beryl was saying. Her eyes brightened as she added, "Algernon has allowed me to attend to the stables, though."  
  
Endymion's smile fell at the mention of his cousin's name. Something in the way Beryl said Algernon made the prince uneasy.  
  
"How close are you to my cousin?" inquired Endymion cautiously. He tried to just sound inquisitive. In truth, his stomach felt as though worms writhed within it.  
  
"He and I were playmates when we were children," Beryl confessed.  
  
"I see."  
  
Beryl's eyes slanted. "Look, it's not what you think. Algernon is fond of me, but it's never been like that. He has far too much respect for me."  
  
Endymon snorted. Sarcastically, he muttered, "I am sure he does."  
  
A hint of rage twinkled in Beryl's green eyes. Her cheeks flushed. She reached for a small stone on the ground and hurled it at the prince. The rock soared past Endymion's head and landed somewhere behind him. Her own poor aim infuriated Beryl. She rose to her feet and approached the torch on the wall. She turned to face Endymion after she took the torch in her hand.  
  
"You know, Algernon warned me about you," she fumed through her clenched teeth. "He told me not to trust you."  
  
The prince laughed. "I could say the same thing about him, the fat little scab."  
  
Beryl spun on her heel and approached the end of the tunnel. Over her shoulder she cried, "You can just freeze to death down here, Endymion. I don't care!"  
  
Endymion was just as happy to watch Beryl disappear. Now that he had his clothes and his sword, the prince had little need for the hot-tempered red- head. Still, something nagged at him. He was forgetting something.  
  
"Wait, Beryl, please!" he shouted, remembering what he had almost missed.  
  
Beryl paused in the mouth of the tunnel. Endymion could hear her sigh. She turned again and returned to the foot of his bed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"When you found me out there," the prince began. "Was I holding an odd- shaped rock in my hands?"  
  
Beryl's face contorted. Her lips twisted and her her forehead creased as she muttered, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"A stone," persisted the prince. He cupped his right hand and motioned to his empty palm with his left index finger. "It's blackish in color."  
  
Beryl shook her head. "You called me back here just to ask about a rock?"  
  
"Well," Endymion said, shrugging, "It's more of a crystal."  
  
"You called me back to ask about a crystal?" Beryl amended.  
  
"It's very important to me," the prince attempted to explain.  
  
"Goodbye, Endymion!" shouted Beryl. Again, she turned and faded, along with the torchlight and the sound of her footsteps, down the tunnel.  
  
Endymion stared at the black hole for several moments. Recalling his converstion with Beryl, the prince silently concluded that she shouldn't be trusted. Her story of discovering the prince in the snow did correlate with what Endymion remembered; however, she insisted that there were no soldiers. Perhaps the Solarians had taken their dead with them as they retreated? Endymion shook his head. He wanted to believe Beryl, but he couldn't.  
  
Her relationship with Algernon was enough of a reason for Endymion to doubt her sincerity. If Beryl regarded Algernon fondly, or worse, if Algernon was affectionate toward Beryl, then the young woman was a threat to any man, especially the Terran Prince. And why, pondered Endymion, would Beryl have brought him to this musty cave? Surely, he had not wandered so far from Jade Castle that Beryl could not have gone back to get help.  
  
Endymion slowly reached for the clothes in his lap. Quietly, he dressed himself. He laced up his boots. With a hesitant hand, the prince reached his hand to feel the bump at the bottom of his head. Only a faint bulge remained. Under normal circumstances, Endymion might have been more concerned over how quickly his injury had healed. The prince had always recovered easily from scrapes and bruises, but the gaping wound had been quite severe. If Endymion was not pressed to make a quick escape from this dank cavern, he might have taken more time to consider how his injury had transformed from a bloody gash into a small bump over the course of only one-half hour. Instead, Endymion was relieved that the injury had healed an would not slow him down.  
  
The prince reached for the hilt of his sword. After placing the blade in it sheath and affixing the weapon to his waist, Endymion tossed the brown cloak over his shoulders. He grasped the nearly-extinguished torch from the wall and turned to face the tunnel. He paused and twisted his head to look one last time at the strange bed. With any luck, he wold never see this place again.  
  
As he took his first footseps into the unfamiliar part of the tunnel, the prince's thoughts focused on the Golden Crystal. Before he returned to Jade Castle, he would have to retrieve the mythical stone.  
  
"Otherwise," he thought miserably to himself, "Helios will kill me."  
  
-------------------  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Did you like it? Hate it? Thanks for reading. Please review!  
  
Hollie ^_^ 


	11. Ch 10: Intuition

Hello, everyone!  
  
Um, I don't really know what to say, except here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
Oh, and my spell check is still out of comission. I've edited this chapter several times, but if I missed a typo, please forgive me. I'll go back and spell-check everything when I have a new computer. (Hollie crosses her fingers and prays to the gods that such a thing happens soon.)  
  
More author's notes are at the end. ^_^  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **sniff, sniff** Or Tuxedo Mask. **Waaah!**  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Light of Love: Red Moon Chapter 10: Intuition  
  
Sailor Mercury peered thoughtfully at the giant monitor screen in front of her. The senshi's deep blue eyes sparkled as she watched a wave of silver taper from one corner of the screen to the other. She frowned and sighed.  
  
Sailor Mercury tapped a button on the keypad in front of her. She passed her right hand over a large glowing ball in the upper corner of the console. As her fingers rolled over the ball, the Mercurian bit the inside of her lower lip and stared at the silver wave retread its course back to the left side of the monitor. A small growl of frustration escaped from her lips as she shook her head.  
  
In the middle of the laboratory stood Sailor Mercury's young apprentice, Ami. The girl glanced over her shoulder. She turned to face the monitor covering one wall in the lab. Eyeing the silver strand on the screen, the Mercurian apprentice smiled sympathetically.  
  
Ami set the rock sample she had collected earlier that evening on the large glass table in front of her. The blue-haired girl stretched her arms and yawned. She blinked her tired eyes. Dozens of lanterns in the laboratory had been burning all night. Ami glanced to her left, to the wall of glass next to her. The early hint of day beamed through the panes. Outside, dawn approached.  
  
Ami rubbed her eyes. She and Sailor Mercury had been in the lab all night. Even though they had been analyzing data since the previous evening, the pair of Mercurians were no closer to explaining the attack or Princess Serenity's counter-attack.  
  
"Something is not right," muttered the elder Mercurian. She paused the playback of the silver wave and turned her chair to face her apprentice. "I have played this program repeatedly, and I can not place my finger on how it happened."  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
Using the residual power from the meteor attack, Sailor Mercury had visually recreated Princess Serenity's energy wave in the a computer program. The two-dimensional image on the screen retraced the pattern and flow of the Ginzuishou's power.  
  
Princess Serenity's ability to use the power of the Ginzuishou was precisely what Sailor Mercury did not understand. Nor could the Queen of the Moon.  
  
"She should not have access to such power," the queen told Sailor Mercury and Princess Ami in private the night before. "How is it possible?"  
  
Sailor Mercury shrugged and shook her head. "I have no immediate explanation for it, Your Highness. Obviously, the ability is always there, but normally, the power is dormant. The Moon Princess should not be able to tap into her connection with the Ginzuishou until..."  
  
Sailor Mercury bowed her head down respectfully. Her blue silky strands of hair fell into her face.  
  
"Until I am dead," Queen Serenity uttered. "It is all right, Mercury, I understand the history of the Ginzuishou. I could not feel any power from the magical stone until after my own mother had passed away."  
  
Long after the Queen had retired for the evening and Sailor Mercury had given Princess Ami the task of tracing the planetary origin of the two meteor attacks, the Senshi of Water settled into the seat in front of her computer. She had not moved from her position all night.  
  
"Ami," Sailor Mercury beckoned. "Perhaps there is something I am not seeing. Perhaps, with you fresh perspective, you may be able to find something that I can not."  
  
Ami nodded obediently and wiped the grime from her hands. She set the towel the down beside the rock sample. As Ami crossed the room, Sailor Mercury pressed a large green button on her console and again gazed up at the wall. Ami also peered at the blackened screen and patiently waited for the image to materialize.  
  
Slowly, a thin ribbon of silver, which represented the power of the Ginzuishou, emerged from the lower left-hand corner of the screen and ascended in a wavy line toward the upper right-hand corner. As it climbed higher to the opposite end of the monitor, the silver band widened as the power and the intensity of the Ginzuishou peaked. The greatest thickness of the band occurrred at the point when the first meteor had been closest to the Moon Castle. At that point, a spurt of various colors broke across the screen. Ami instantly recognized the blue power of Mercury, the yellow power of Venus, the green power of Jupiter, and the red power of Mars. It was the moment when she, Minako, Makoto, and Rei had lent their power to the Moon Princess. As Ami's eyes trailed over the multi-colored band of energy encircling the the silver power of the Ginzuishou, she frowned. At the end of the energy strand, at the moment when Serenity had heaved the remaining portion of the meteor into the Sea of Selenity, a brilliant burst of gold overlapped the silver.  
  
"Mercury," Ami said, edging nearer to her teacher. "Play back the very last part of the program. Slowly, if you can."  
  
Sailor Mercury was happy to oblige. She nodded and pressed a button. She placed her right hand over the suspended ball on her console. As she ran her fingers over its surface, the silver ribbon on the screen seemed to shrink back toward its origin. After pressing a green button, Mercury switched the direction of her fingers on the ball. Slowly, the silver cord on the screen ascended upward.  
  
Ami again watched the exploding rainbow of color drown the silver band of the Ginzuishou. As these hues faded, the flash of gold washed over the screen.  
  
"Stop!" Ami ordered.  
  
Sailor Mercury pressed a button on the left side of the console. The silver strand froze on the monitor.  
  
"Look there!" Ami shouted excitedly. She rushed toward the screen and pointed at the golden burst with her right index finger.  
  
The Senshi of Water stood and walked toward the screen. Her eyebrows narrowed as she frowned. Turning to Ami she uttered, "It appears to be a new strand of energy."  
  
"But where did it come from?" Ami pondered.  
  
Sailor Mercury shook her head. "I am not sure. It could just be more power from the Ginzuishou. I'll have to pull some old records from the archives to see if the gold burst is common."  
  
Ami grinned as she noted the excitement in Senshi's last statement. Only a Mercurian could be so eager at the prospect of doing more research.  
  
Satisfied that she had lent the assistance Sailor Mercury had asked for, Ami again turned her attention to the rock sample  
  
"When was the last time the Ginzuishou was utilized in such a way?" the apprentice finally asked.  
  
"Aside from the Terran Eclipse ceremonies?" said Sailor Mercury. Ami nodded her head. "Not for eight-hundred years."  
  
"It must have been longer ago than that," muttered Ami. She tapped one of her studded earrings. A blue visor shielded her eyes. Ami peered at the piece of meteor. "It was before I came to the moon, so it must have been at least 1,000 years ago."  
  
Data flashed across the interior of Ami's visor. The princess of Mercury tapped the figures into the minature computer resting on the glass tabletop in front of her.  
  
"One mystery has been solved," she eventually said. She pinched her earring. The visor dssolved, revealing the apprentice's tired blue eyes.  
  
"Have you confirmed the rock's origin?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately, we were right," she stated. "It is from the Sun. From the swab samples I took from the grooves in the rock's exterior, I was also able to confirm that the meteor came from the Earth."  
  
Sailor Mercury sighed. She pressed several illuminated buttons on her console. The energy pattern of the Ginzuishou dissolved. An image of the Earth and the Moon appeared on the screen. Mercury entered coordinates of when the attack occurred.  
  
"Well, now we just have to determine where on the surface of the Earth these objects came from."  
  
A knock interrupted the senshi and her apprentice. Minako opened the door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," she whispered quietly.  
  
"It's all right, apprentice of Venus," Sailor Mercury replied. "We both probably need to take a break anyway."  
  
Minako cringed at the Mercurian's formality. The small blonde swallowed and hesitantly stepped into the laboratory.  
  
"Since it's daybreak now, Makoto and Rei," Minako paused and smoothed out the folds in the skirt of her sailor fuku. "I mean, what I meant to say," she stammered, "was that I and the apprentices of Mars and Jupiter are on our way to the Sea of Selenity to assist with the clean-up. Sailor Venus suggested that Ami—the apprentice of Mercury, I meant—should join us. If it is permitted by Sailor Mercury, of course."  
  
Ami shook her head. She was about to thank Minako for the invitation and refuse the offer when Sailor Mercury answered for her.  
  
"What a marvelous idea!" the Senshi of Water declared.  
  
"What?" Ami muttered. "Don't we have to analyze the energy from Princess Serenity and plot the origin of the meteors?"  
  
Minako winced at the mention of analyzing and plotting of origins.  
  
"I can work while you are gone," Sailor Mercury replied. She stood and crossed the room. As she urged Ami toward the door, Sailor Mercury grasped the hand-held computer and handed the object to her apprentice.  
  
"Try to get some samples from the big rock," instructed the Senshi, winking.  
  
"What a battle-axe!" Minako declared as she, Ami, Makoto, and Rei crossed the grounds at the rear of the castle. Since the front entrance of the palace was impassable and the East Wing had been partially destroyed, the four girls had to exit the castle from the West Wing. Already, Rei was growling over the extra walking.  
  
"The exercize is good fro you!" Makoto declared. "You have been a little slow recenly during our running drills."  
  
"Try sprinting in heels!" snarled the Martian apprentice.  
  
"Rei does have a good point," agreed Ami, yawning.  
  
"Thank you, Ami!" Rei squealed. She glanced over to the petite Mercurian. Ami's normally smooth, silky blue bob was frazzled. Dark circles surrounded her wide blue eyes. Rei smiled sympathetically. "Long night?"  
  
"Extremely long," Ami agreed.  
  
"It was a long night for all of us," Minako interrupted. "Sailor Venus and I were up for half of the evening, drafting a diplomatic letter to the King of the Earth."  
  
"I helped Sailor Jupiter devise a clean-up strategy for the Sea of Selenity last night," added Makoto. "It took quite a while."  
  
"Sailor Mars and I were in meditation," Rei mentioned. "We were attempting to detect the source of all the energy."  
  
Ami's ears pricked up. Her tired eyes widened. "Did you find anything unusual about the energy?"  
  
"There were several types," Rei confessed. "Sailor Mars attempted to separate the different strains, which is quite a difficult process. We did make some progress, though. The energy from both of the meteors was very similar."  
  
"The meteors are from the Sun," interrupted Ami. "But there was evidence that they were fired from the Earth."  
  
Rei nodded. "Sailor Mars and I detected the same pattern. Primarily, we sensed that it was Solarian in origin, but there was residual Terran energy, too."  
  
"Wouldn't that suggest that the Solarians and the Terrans are both responsible for the attack, then?"  
  
"I think so, Makoto," Ami answered. Recalling the energy strand of the Ginzuishou Sailor Mercury had studied all night, Ami asked Rei, "Did you and Sailor Mars have a chance to analyze the energy of Princess Serenity's defense?"  
  
Rei frowned and nodded. "We did, but it was a far more difficult task. Serenity's power definitely came from the Ginzuishou, but there was another energy that bolstered it. It may explain how she was able to use the Ginzuishou's power even though the crystal was with Queen Serenity."  
  
"That would have been when we all lent her own power."  
  
Considering Minako's statement, both Rei and Ami shook their heads.  
  
"Not necessarily," Rei confessed. "Our energy was pretty easy to detect, since it was so abrupt and short. This other energy was constant. Our power was sudden, but the other energy supported the princess throughout the entire episode. It also hazed Serenity's aura for several hours after the event."  
  
Ami paused. She fumbled excitedly in the pocket of her fuku for her minature computer. The three other girls stopped and surrounded the Mercurian. The four apprentices were all now standing on the far east end of the lawn, near the damaged wing of the Moon Castle.  
  
"Sailor Mercury and I were also analyzing the pattern of the Ginzuishou," Ami eagerly explained, "From a far more analytical and scientific standpoint, mind you."  
  
"Of course," Rei muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. The psychic ability of the Martian people had been criticized by the more practical Mercurians for centuries. Ami's matter-of-fact statement stung a little. Rei knew that Ami did not intend anything mean-spirirted. Ami had meant to imply that she and Rei had approached the same subject from two very different perspectives.  
  
After pressing several buttons on her comptuer, Ami held the small screen up to Rei. The princess of Mars wearly grapsed the miniature gadget between her fingers. Rei silently eyed the screen for a moment. When the ribbon of silver had finished its ascent up to the far right corner of the screen, Rei raised her violet eyes to peer at the Mercurian.  
  
"Obviously, this two-dimensional rendering does not fully show the progression of energy," Ami confessed. "But there is that golden glow at the very end. See?" Ami leaned forward and pointed her gloved hand to the burst she had discovered earlier in the lab.  
  
Rei dumbly nodded and glanced toward the castle. On the opposite side of the palace, the Martian spied movement form a second-story balcony. Rei squinted her eyes.  
  
It was Princess Serenity. She was leaning her elbows against the marble railing. Her chin was settled in the palms of her hands.  
  
"That gold doesn't just show up at the very end," Rei heard Makoto shout over her shoulder, "It's very strong at that spot, but it's present the entire time."  
  
"Where?" Ami demanded. She tugged the comptuer away from Rei. The apprentice of Mars did not notice. She was still watchfully observing the Moon Princess.  
  
"There!" Makoto was saying. She, Minako, and Ami were now standing in a huddle behind Rei. "Right there, along the top. Can't you see it?"  
  
"I thought that was just a displacement of color on the monitor," responded Ami.  
  
"I see it too!" Minako squealed. "It's so slight, though. Would that little bit of energy really have been so signifigant?"  
  
"Well, this is a two-dimensional rendering. I suppose, if we were to transpose it into a three-dimensional program, the gold strand may be just as vibrant as the Ginzuishou's!"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a light breeze. Normally, the faint wind would carry with it the slight smell of lavender mingled with the fresh scent of sea water. Thanks to the large meteor now resting at the center of the Sea of Selenity, the refreshing smell was replaced with a warm, foul odor. Ami, Minako, and Makoto groaned as they inhaled the stench. Rei didn't seem to notice the nasty scent. Her violet eyes still watched Serenity. The wind ensnared each of the Moon Princess' long streamers of hair. Serenity's blonde silky strands swirled around her. The princess seemed to be unaffected by the poor-smelling breeze floating around her figure. Instead, she stared mindlessly up to the heavens.  
  
"Ugh!" gaged Minako. "Look at the smoke over there!"  
  
The Moon Castle rested on a hill overlooking the Sea of Selenity. Rei glanced over her shoulder to the body of water. The four senshi apprentices were still a good distance from the Sea of Selenity, but from their vantage point, they could easily assess the damage caused by the meteor. The top of a large blackened boulder pierced the calm water of the sea at its center. The object was an eyesore, sharply contrasting the silvers and greys of the landscape. The normally clear green waters of the sea had transformed into a cloudy, muted brown. The initial heat from the flaming object had been tempered by the sea's cool waters, but not before scalding the beaches and burning some nearby villages. The water in the sea was now hot and poisoned. Fortunately, none of the Lunarians living along the coast of the Sea of Selenity had been injured or killed. A putrid-looking cloud of smoke billowed up from the meteor's resting place at the center of the sea.  
  
"That looks pretty terrible, doesn't it?" observed Makoto.  
  
"And smells worse!" Minako added.  
  
Ami snapped her minature computer shut and placed it in her pocket. "We better get down there soon. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars will be waiting for us."  
  
The apprentices of Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus began to descend down the slope of the hill. Rei turned to follow her friends. Pausing, she looked one last time at Princess Serenity. The Moon Princess still leaned against the balcony railing, staring intently up. Rei eyed the subject of Serenity's gaze. Once again, Serenity was staring up at the Earth. As Rei spotted the blue and green planet, her violet eyes widened with concern. Rei's stomach did a series of backflips. Again, Rei was reminded of the energy that had encircled Serenity's during the previous afternoon. In a flash of recognition, the Martian realized the origin of the golden strand on Ami's computer. Rei shifted her gaze from the planet in the sky to the Princess of the Moon.  
  
"It was a Terran," Rei said quietly.  
  
Princess Serenity's intense stare shifted away from the Earth. The Princess turned her wide blue eyes to face Rei's position on the far side of the lawn. For a moment, the two girls stared at each other. Rei instantly felt the dread and worry that ensnared the princess. The emotions made Rei sick to her stomach.  
  
Rei sensed that using the Ginzuishou had been horribly exhausting, especially for the inexperienced Moon Princess. After the initial attacks had ended, everyone had forgotten about Serenity. As soon as the Queen and the Senshi arrived, all of the aprentices were too busy assiting with analyzing the origin of the attack, the reason for it, and its impact, that they forgotten about their princess. In the aftermath, Serenity's absence had not been missed. Serenity needed to talk to someone.  
  
"Rei!" Minako shouted from the slope, interrupting the Martian's link with Serenity. "We need to get going. We're already late!"  
  
The Martian apprentice twised and glanced over her shoulder. The wind had picked up, and Rei's long black hair danced wildly around her. She was about to tell them to go on without her because she had more important things to attend to, when Serenity's voice whispered into her ears.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Rei shifted her gaze again to Serenity's balcony. Tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ears and squinting her violet eyes, Rei took a couple of steps toward the Moon Castle.  
  
Her eyes locked one last time with Serenity's. The princess had finally moved from her position at the railing. She had placed a hand on the door frame leading into her bedchamber, but paused before retreating into the room. As their eyes locked once again, Rei shuddered. Serenity's determined gaze shook Rei to her core. The princess' crystal blue eyes were vibrant with tears. Her cheeks were stained and her nose blotchy.  
  
Again, the whisper of "Goodbye" penetrated Rei's ears. Serenity's lips had not moved, but the source of the word could have only come from her. The voice was so clear that it seemed as though the Moon Princess was right beside Rei, instead of standing a dozen yards away. With her last utterance, Serenity entered the castle, disappearing from Rei's vision.  
  
The Martian did not move. Instead, she stared blankly at the vacant balcony. Her intuition cautioned her that she would never see the princess of the Moon again.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Will Rei ever see her favorite Moon Princess ever again? Please return to find out. In the mean time, do write a review. I haven't had many 'em.  
  
That being said, I want to thank Krysia for a wonderful review. It made my day. You are so sweet! ^_^ I am admittedly a bit flummuxed about not having very many reviews. Most of the ones I have received seem positive and are thought out, though. I guess I'm blessed with quality reviews, not quantity. I'm glad the pacing is good; I know where I want the story to go, so it's sometimes hard to write these earlier chapters (eek! What am I saying? This is chapter 10!). I'm trying very hard to keep the characters "in character," so your observation that I'm succeeding means a lot! I'm blushing...  
  
The next chapter is written, I just need to finish editing it. I hope to do that in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!  
  
Hollie ^_~ 


	12. Ch 11: The Missing Prince

Welcome back! Without further ado, here's the next chapter!  
  
--------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
--------------------  
  
Light of Love: Red Moon Chapter 11: The Missing Prince  
  
The repeated sounds of fists striking wood echoed in Jedite's ears, interrupting the guardian's sleep. Initially, the knocking was slow and constant, but quickly became more persistent and intense.   
  
Jedite, unwilling to awake at such an early hour, grasped each end of his pillow and wrapped it around his head. Even muffled by the feathers and fabric, the pounding still disrupted Jedite's sleep. He rolled over to his right side, away from the noise. He clamped his already closed eyes even tighter.  
  
Across the room from Jedite lay Zoicite. The knocking caused the red headed man to also stir in his cot. His brown eyes snapped open. As his gaze focused on the stone ceiling above his head, Zoicite groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead with his left hand. Rolling his head to his right and opening his eyes, Zoicite observed the crumpled mound of Jedite in the cot on the opposite side of the room. Zoicite's nut- brown eyes glanced dubiously to the door between them. The thick wooden boards shook from the loud pounding. Dust particles freed themselves from the door and clouded in the single ray of sunlight cascading into the room.  
  
"For crying out loud, Jedite!" growled Zoicite, "Get up and answer the door."  
  
The guardian tossed a pillow at his companion. The padded white object bounced off of Jedite's shoulder and landed on the floor. Zoicite muttered peevishly and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he crawled out from beneath his bedclothes and crossed the room. The cold tile floor stung his bare feet. Pausing at the door, Zoicite glanced to his companion, and observed that Jedite's cot was several feet closer to the door than his own.  
  
"No need for you to get up, Jedite."  
  
The red-headed guardian tossed his loose, tangled mane of auburn hair over his shoulder and unbolted the door. A man dressed in a Terran Soldier's uniform tumbled into the room. Correcting his stance, the soldier straightened out the bottom of his coat. He carefully smoothed his mane of brown curly locks and gently placed them over his right shoulder. Unlike Zoicite and Jedite, this man was wide awake and neatly groomed. No lint was visible on his starched and pressed dark blue uniform.  
  
The soldier turned to face the bleary-eyed red-head. Zoicite groaned.   
  
"Nephrite," he muttered beneath his breath.  
  
Zoicite blinked his eyes repeatedly as he silently pondered if he was dreaming. Obviously, the guardian thought to himself, if he was still asleep, then he was in the middle of a nightmare. He casually crossed his arms and discreetly pinched himself in the side. The sharp pain made Zoicite jump a little. No, this most certainly was not a dream.  
  
Nephrite was really there.  
  
"When did you get here?" he curiously inquired.  
  
"Early this morning," Nephrite replied. "Kunzite dispatched me from Ellysion last night after the strange explosions occurred. I've been riding all night."  
  
"What explosions?" Jedite demanded. Upon hearing Nephrite's voice, the blonde-headed guardian had released the death-grip on his pillow and rolled over.  
  
"You didn't see those bright flashes last night?" The two pairs of tired, curious eyes that peered back at Nephrite was answer enough for his question. The soldier smirked as he muttered, "I suppose you both were too far into your ale and women to notice."  
  
Jedite opened his mouth to rebuff the brunette man. Images of pints and buxom women flashed into his fuzzy, dehydrated mind. The blonde snapped his jaw together and shrugged with indifference.  
  
"Oh, you are referring to the lightning?" casually responded Zoicite. He shuffled across to the wash basin located at the foot of his cot.  
  
A self-preserved and enthusiastic, "Yeah!" emerged from Jedite's dry mouth. Both Zoicite and Nephrite stared at him with confusion. "I mean," stammered the blonde, for it really was far too early for him to be thinking clearly, "Yeah, we saw it. In the stables. That lighting storm."  
  
"It was hardly what I could call lightening," Nephrite laughed. "The light was from some sort of energy blast. It was so intense, I am surprised you were so quick to dismiss it."  
  
"Perhaps it was more vibrant in Ellysion," snapped Zoicite. He grasped the large porcelain pitcher in his hand and poured a small amount of water into the basin.  
  
"Perhaps," Nephrite repeated, eyeing Zoicite as he splashed water over his face. "Helios said that the prince may be in great danger, so Kunzite sent me here to check on him."  
  
"How noble of you," hissed Jedite. He rubbed his eyes and licked his lips. His mouth was dry. Standing, Jedite crossed the room, bumping Nephrite in the shoulder as he walked past. Joining Zoicite at the wash basin, Jedite grasped the handle of the water pitcher and raised it to his lips. His loud slurps echoed in the pitcher.  
  
Nephrite winced at the pair. "I had hoped that your bad breeding had not rubbed off on the prince."  
  
Jedite set the pitcher on the bureau and wiped his moistened lips with the back of his hand. He flashed a whimsical smile at Nephrite, who shook his head.  
  
"Where is the prince?" Nephrite finally demanded.  
  
"Unless your racket disturbed him," Jedite responded, motioning toward the closed door leading to Endymion's sleeping quarters, "I would guess that he is still asleep."  
  
"Too much fun out with the pair of you, eh?" mused Nephrite. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced to the door leading to the inner chamber.  
  
"The King is furious with him," Nephrite commented, "I am certain that at his age, the prince prefers to be in the company of you two, but that is no excuse for missing an important supper!"  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Zoicite.  
  
Nephrite ignored red-head's interjection. Instead, he continued to rant while pacing the room and occasionally throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"Endymion is just lucky that his presence was not so important last night. Princess Orleana did not arrive, so King Demetrious is willing to excuse his indiscretion. However, gentlemen, the princess is scheduled to arrive at any minute this morning, and Endymion is expected to be present for the hunt this afternoon. Do you understand me?"  
  
Both guardians dumbly nodded. Nephrite's mention of Endymion's absence at supper was still filtering through Jedite and Zoicite's tired heads. Jedite's confusion stemmed from his moments with the prince the night before, when Endymion had dressed for supper. At that time, the prince had not indicated that he was not attending the dinner. In fact, Jedite was certain that Endymion was on his way to the dining hall when he left his chambers. When Endymion had not met his guardians at the tavern later that evening, Zoicite suggested that young prince had either retired early or had been too busy entertaining the Solar Princess to notice the late hour.  
  
Jedite and Zoicite now glanced across the room at each other. Nephrite, who was still pacing the room, did not notice the exchange. Endymion's guardians knew that the prince could be irresponsible, but he was not in the habit of skipping important events.  
  
"We'll let him know once he has awakened," Zoicite muttered absently.  
  
Nephrite stopped pacing about the room and eyed the two disheveled guardians.  
  
"Good. Oh, and can you see to it that Endymion comes and sees me later this morning?"  
  
"I really hate that guy!" Jedite declared once Nephrite had left the chamber and closed the door behind him.  
  
Zoicite threw his loose auburn locks over his shoulder and stood rigid. Raising his nose slightly in the air, he mockingly said, in a deeper voice, "Oh, can you see to it that Endymion sees me later this morning?"  
  
Jedite laughed.  
  
"If Endymion skipped out on us and the king, I at least hope that he was up to no good!" heckled the blonde. He casually rapped his knuckles on the door leading to the inner chamber.  
  
"With a pretty maid!" agreed Zoicite. He pulled his auburn locks back and secured the hair into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Zoicite then picked his crumpled blue trousers off of the floor and began to put them on.  
  
Giggling, Jedite called toward the door, "Wake up, Endymion. You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
"Perhaps it was the pretty red-headed maiden who caught your eye," Zoicite suggested, lacing up the front of his pants.  
  
"That's not funny!" snapped Jedite. He grinned and again turned toward the door, "Come on, sleepy prince. Get up!"  
  
When there was again no response, Jedite leaned his ear toward the door. He expected to hear a rustling noise or perhaps the prince's heavy breathing. Jedite glanced away from the door. He heard nothing. His concerned grey eyes locked with Zoicite's. The red-headed guardian had just pulled his linen undershirt over his head. He pulled his ponytail out through the neck hole. Zoicite frowned at Jedite's expression.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't think he's here," Jedite commented.  
  
He stepped away from the door to permit the other guardian to stand before it. Zoicite pounded his fist against the heavy wood several times.  
  
"Endymion?" Zoicite's voice was more determined and stern than Jedite's had been. The red-head leaned his head forward, straining to hear a response.  
  
Zoicite glanced wearily at Jedite. He tested the door handle. The metal twisted in his hand. The red-headed guardian paused before pushing the door open. The two men slowly entered the room.  
  
The stone-walled chamber was as cold as a tomb. A large, neatly made four- poster bed greeted the pair. Jedite crossed over to the opposite side of the bed, while Zoicite threw up the duvet and looked under the mattress. After determining that the prince was not hiding under the bed, Zoicite walked to the fireplace on the opposite side of the chamber. Crouching, he placed a hand over the burned logs. A cold draft drifted from the flue. The red-head stood up and stepped toward the massive oak wardrobe that he and Jedite had moved the night before. The huge furnishing did not appear as though it had been upset or shifted from its position over the secret passage.  
  
"He's not here," Jedite finally muttered. His conclusion was so obvious that it caused the more serious Zoicite to snort.  
  
"I am glad that has been cleared up," responded Zoicite.  
  
"Well, where is he?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"You are more insightful."  
  
"You saw him last."  
  
"True," admitted Jedite. He crossed to the window and peered out at the grey, frozen world beyond the pane of glass. "Maybe he went out for a ride."  
  
"All night?" Zoicite countered. "Anyway, his horse was still in its stable last night."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Was he acting strangely when you last saw him?" questioned Zoicite.  
  
Jedite laughed. "No more than usual. He even seemed to have recovered from his earlier fit. He said he would join us after supper. I even made him take his cloak and sword with him."  
  
Zoicite paced the room. He pinched his chin with his thumb and forefinger. Pausing, he stared at the floor tiles.  
  
"Perhaps Nephrite is right," Zoicite concluded, "Maybe the prince is in danger."  
  
Shrugging, Jedite shook head and tossed his empty hands in the air. "What are we to do, then?"  
  
Zoicite bit his lower lip. Sighing with exasperation, he muttered, "Unfortunately, I think we will have to tell Nephrite."  
  
The blonde rolled his grey eyes to the ceiling. As he crossed the room, Jedite said, "I better get dressed, then."  
  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile, in another room in Jade Castle, the princes of the Sun stood next to a window and scowled as she surveyed the landscape. Flat fields covered with grey snow greeted her orange gaze. Near the horizon were naked, frost-bitten trees; their skeleton branches stretched up to the lifeless grey sky above.  
  
Orleana lowered her eyes. She withdrew her hand from the grimy-green stone of the windowsill. She wrinkled her nose as she inhaled the damp, musty smell of her room. She swallowed her disgust like bitter medicine.  
  
She had never imagined that a place as dreary as the Solar Castle existed on the Earth. Now, as she raised her scrutinizing gaze up to the low ceiling of her guest quarters, the princess realized with misery that Jade Castle was as depressing and ugly as her own palace. She had just arrived, and already, she longed to return home.  
  
Two Solarian Soldiers stood behind Orleana. One cleared his throat.  
  
The princess jumped slightly as she remembered the two men in the room with her. Orleana squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a deep breath. She longed for privacy. She wanted to be anywhere but in this horrid black room on this horrible little planet. She wished that she was in her old bed chamber on the Moon, surrounded by light. If only she were alone, Orleana silently thought to herself, she might be able to relax.  
  
"Your highness," stated one of the soldiers, "please tell us how to proceed."  
  
Orleana's eyes snapped open. Irritation smoldered in each firey orb. She stared at the small end table on her left. Orleana wanted to reach for the two painted vases resting on the tabletop and hurl them at the Solarian men. The princess rolled her eyes to the ceiling and again focused her gaze to the drab world outside. An exasperated sigh escaped from her mouth. She clenched her fists against her sides.  
  
"Kill him," she said. A cloud of breath fogged the glass before her. She frowned at the pane and wiped the condensation with the back of her right sleeve.  
  
"Kill him?" parroted one of the soldiers. His eyes widened as he repeated her suggestion.  
  
"Yes!" Orleana snapped. She turned to face the two uniformed men. She crossed her arms over her chest as she added simply, "That is what we do with prisoners."  
  
"But, your highness," gasped the other soldier. He was younger than the first man; his voice cracked when he spoke. "We can not kill the Terran Prince! Your father is arranging for you to marry Endymion."  
  
"So what?" the princess responded. She rubbed her brow with her left hand. She stifled a yawn and continued, "I have no desire to marry--much less marry someone who can't keep out of other people's affairs!"  
  
"Your father sees it differently," said the first soldier.  
  
"If he sees this differently," Orleana retorted sourly, "then perhaps he should take care of this issue himself, instead of pawning it on me, when I have barely arrived here!"  
  
She stopped abruptly once she realized that she was shouting. Her words bounced off of the stones and thick wooden beams of the chamber. She scowled and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.  
  
Her eyes burned for sleep. Her joints ached from travel. She turned her weary gaze to the bright red uniforms of the two Solarian soldiers standing before her. Orleana sighed—-this time, in defeat.  
  
"Fine, then," she muttered. Orleana waved her right hand in the air as she stated, "Bring him back to the castle. Perhaps we can sneak him back here before he wakes." She laughed. "If Terrans are as daft as I've heard, he may just attibute last night's events to a bad dream."  
  
"I am afraid it's too late for that!" a masculine voice boomed. Orleana turned. A tall, thin man with long fingers, a narrow nose, and thick lips approached from the shadows. He removed the hat from his bald, shiny head. The man stood before the princess and bowed. He smiled. Orleana shuddered. She tried to mask her disgust.  
  
"Quarro," Orleana said cooly to her father's closest advisor. She extended her right hand.  
  
The man squeezeed her fingers. Even through her glove, Orleana could feel his bony joints. He leaned forward to kiss her knuckles, but princess flinched and withdrew her hand before his full, plump lips could touch the fabric of her glove. She turned and motioned to the two soldiers.  
  
"These men say that the Terran Prince has been captured," Orleana stated. She raised her glowing orange eyes to meet Quarro's tepid yellow gaze. "I say we kill him."  
  
"As much as I would like to carry out your wishes, your highness," Quarro said, "I can not. Your father is arranging your marriage to Prince Endymion as we speak."  
  
He pursed his thick lips together. He smiled and shrugged at the disbelief in the princess' face. He pressed the fingertips of each of his hands together in front of his chest.  
  
"I am so sorry, princess," stated the advisor.  
  
Orleana glared at Quarro. She knew he wasn't sorry for anything. He relished her humilation. The princess growled and stomped her foot. She reached for the red vase from the table and hurled against the floor as she screamed with rage.  
  
Quarro ignored her temper and continued to speak.  
  
"And anyway," he said, a small devious smile sprouting in the corners of his mouth, "The prince has escaped. He's gone."  
  
The two soldiers gasped. A chill sliced up Orleana's back. She raised her eyes from the smashed bits of porcelain and glared at Quarro. The smile on the thin man's face widened.  
  
"Sorry," said the advisor.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'He's gone?'" Orleana demanded.  
  
"He's gone," Quarro repeated. "He's not in the cave."  
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Orleana shouted. She paced the floor of her cramped chamber. "Who was in charge of watching him?"  
  
"A couple of...soldiers," Quarro hissed. He cast a disdained look to the two men in red uniforms. He snickered.  
  
Orleana glanced to the pair of soldiers. Both men appeared terribly uncomfortable. The princess hardly cared how she behaved in front of the men in her father's army; however, Orleana dismissed the soldiers before she and Quarro continued their conversation regarding the Terran Prince. Once the men closed the doors to Orleana's chamber, the princess errupted into a rage.  
  
"What is going on here?" she demanded.  
  
"I told you, your highness, the prince escaped," Quarro stated calmly.  
  
"Does my father know about this?" asked Orleana. Surely, she could not be expected to take care of this problem for the King. She was, afterall, only his daughter.  
  
Quarro nodded. He held his neatly manicured nails up to the light of the window and sighed.  
  
"He does indeed." Quarro stated. "He would like for you to be in charge of finding Endymion."  
  
"I don't want to look for the prince!" cried Orleana. "It's not my job to hunt for him. I'll tell my father that I won't do it! Right now!"  
  
Orleana crossed the room. She was about to turn the handle and open the door to her chambers when Quarro's words stopped her.  
  
"Your father has too much on his plate, I'm afraid," he stated. "What with arranging your marriage, setting up an allegience with the Terran King, and attacking the Moon from the Earth behind the Terran King's back, I'm afraid King Nefar is having a hard time prioritizing."  
  
The Solar Princess shuddered. The attack on the Moon had happened moments after Orleana had been expelled from the planet by Princess Serenity. Of course, King Nefar and his assistant had no idea that Orleana was on the Moon that day.  
  
The princess shook her head. She refused to turn to face Nefar's advisor.  
  
"I don't care how occupied my father is, Quarro," she stated through clenched teeth. "I am not fixing his mistake." Orleana thought briefly about her mother, and of the sacrifices she had already made for her. She would not become a slave to both of her parents—especially not for her father.  
  
A knock on her chamber door interrupted Orleana's thoughts. The princess jumped back from the door in surprise. She turned and cast a questioning look at Quarro. The assitant merely shrugged at her. A sigh of exasperation escaped from Orleana's lips as she crossed to the opposite side of the room. She spun around and faced the door with her hands crossed over her chest.  
  
"Enter!" she commanded, much like she did in her own castle.  
  
A young man with dirty blonde hair and a pocked face greeted her. The clothes he wore appeared to have been made of fine fabrics, but many washings had left the material threadbare and dull. He was a plump man, but his jacket still appeared too large for his frame.  
  
Just behind the man, cowering in the shadows of the hallway, stood a red- headed woman. Orleana recognized, from the girl's simple blouse and skirt, that the red-head was a servant of some kind. The princess grimaced as she and the girl made eye contact. Orleana had never been fond of servants.  
  
The young man bowed. Orleana frowned.  
  
"What do you want?" the princess demanded. She was not in the mood for niceties. Quarro stepped in front of Princess Orleana and led the man and woman into the chamber.  
  
"Your highness," Quarro said, motioning toward the young man. "This is Algernon. His father is the Duke of the Puissant Territory."  
  
Orleana shrugged. Quarro cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"Jade Castle is Algernon's home," the King's assistant stated. "He was also placed in charge of the prisoner."  
  
"Endymion is my cousin, Princess Orleana," young Algernon stated. His voice cracked. His swollen, bloated form stepped into the light. Algernon's smile revealed jagged, pointed teeth.  
  
"Your cousin!" Orleana echoed. "You must not be very close, then?"  
  
Algernon shook his head.  
  
"Indeed, no," the young man stated, smiling.  
  
"And you are the incompetant who was in charge of looking after the Terran Prince," muttered Orleana.  
  
Algernon laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, his presence last night came as quite a surprise to me and my father, I assure you," the young man stated, lacing his fingers together. "He was supposed to be in the castle last night, not running across the coutryside in search of your father's, ah, project? One of your father's men hit Endymion on the head pretty hard, though. We didn't think he would need much supervision."  
  
"You are very stupid, then," Orleana stated. She crossed to the window. She spotted a forest of bare trees on the horizon. "He has a severe head injury," she muttered. "If he is unarmed, how far can he get?" she pondered. Her breath again clouded the pane of glass.  
  
"Um, your highness," Algernon interrupted. He cleared his throat and raised his left index finger. "About the unarmed thing..."  
  
Orleana felt the rage flush her cheeks. She turned away from the window. She looked Algernon in the eye. If Algernon had not appeared worried before, he certainly did now.  
  
"The prince has a weapon," the princess stated. Algernon silently nodded. "Why didn't you take his weapon?"  
  
"We did! It's just that, well," Alergnon giggled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He twisted and motioned to the red-headed girl who now stood near the chamber door. She was so quiet and meek that Orleana had forgotten her presence. "Beryl didn't realize that he was better..."  
  
Orleana walked across the room to the red-head. The princess guessed that they were both the same height, but the girl slumped her shoulders forward, as if trying to disappear. The princess of the Sun towered over the girl.  
  
"Are you Beryl?" Orleana questioned.  
  
The red-head raised her gaze. The girl remained silent. She slowly nodded her head. Orleana reached her right hand out and slapped Beryl across the left cheek. Beryl let out a yelp. She covered her face with her left hand and glared at the princess. A small tear pooled in the corner of her left eye.  
  
"Now see here!" Algernon protested. He attempted to walk toward the princess, but Quarro stepped in front of him.  
  
"That's for being completely useless," Orleana calmly told Beryl. "Be glad I don't do anything more to you!"  
  
Quarro cleared his throat. Orleana spun away from Beryl. She crossed to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"So, we must conclude, then," Quarro said, "That Endymion is armed, and recovering..."  
  
"And travelling on foot," Algernon added.  
  
"Oh good," Orlean sourly commented, "I'm so glad to hear that you didn't also give him a horse."  
  
Quarro snickered. "Well, then, he couldn't have gone very far so he should not be too difficult for us to capture. If we are lucky, he might come straight back here. Algernon, can you have some of your men set up an ambush near the castle? I would hope that your men be smart enough to disguise themselves as thieves or some such thing."  
  
"I'll get on it immediately," Algernon stated, bowing. He turned to leave the room. Beryl stepped behind him to follow.  
  
"Beryl!" Orleana called after. The red-head hesitated, and turned to look at the princess. Orleana smiled wickedly as she motioned to the smashed porcelain on the floor and said, "This vase fell from the table. Clean it up."  
  
Beryl's green eyes widened with horror. She turned to Algernon, who had waited for her. The young man silently nodded to the red-head. Beryl bit her lip and crossed the room. She bent down. She heard the door close behind her. Beryl prayed that she had not been left alone in the room with the Solarian Princess. Her imagination warned her of the abuses Orleana may force her to endure, now that Algernon could no longer protect her.  
  
"See, your highness," Quarro stated, "We will find Endymion in no time. You got upset over nothing."  
  
"We haven't captured the prince yet," replied Orleana.  
  
The princess' temper errupted again when a new knock was heard at her door.  
  
"What now?" Orleana snarled impatiently to the Solarian Soldier who had entered. The man crossed the room to Quarro. He handed the advisor a scroll of paper and left. Quarro unrolled the parchment. After he finished reading its contents, he handed the scroll to Orleana. Both the princess and the advisor had forgotten about the young red-head picking up pieces of porcelain at the other end of the room.  
  
Orleana shook her head. The writing appeared to be in some sort of code.  
  
"I don't understand," confessed the princess.  
  
"Of course you don't," Quarro muttered. He grasped the scroll and tucked it underneath his left arm. "It's a correspondence from our military base here. A bit of energy was detected entering the Earth's atmosphere."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So," Quarro repeated, "The source of the energy was investigated. It came from the Moon."  
  
"A retaliation?" gasped the princess.  
  
"No, nothing like that!" laughed Quarro. "It was much too small to be considered a retaliation. The levels are equivalent to what is normally used to transport individuals."  
  
Orleana's eyes widened. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.  
  
"How many individuals?" the princess tenatively questioned. Quarro was not yet aware of the implications of such a revelation, but a former Senshi-in- training was.  
  
The advisor again removed and unrolled the scroll. As he reread the energy level, he shrugged.  
  
"It was a faint trace," he muttered. Shrugging, Quarro said, "I would say only one individual. Someone small, perhaps..."  
  
"A woman?" suggested the princess. She knew that the Senshi would not let an attack on the Moon Castle go unpunished for long.  
  
Quarro shook his head. "Perhaps. Whoever it is must be taken care of. I must go and fetch some men to find the Lunarian."  
  
"You can't use ordinary men to stop that intruder," Orleana calmly stated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," Orleana said, wringing her hands together, "Senshi are too powerful. Regular soldiers—even an army of regular soldiers—would just be cannon fodder to a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Well, princess," Quarro sighed, "What do you need to stop such an opponent?"  
  
Orleana smiled.  
  
"Another Senshi."  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
As always, I beg for reviews! I'll post the next chapter in a week or so.  
  
Hollie 


	13. Ch 12: Strangers Connect

Okay! I said I would post a chapter "in a week or so." It's been over a week...sorry for the delay! Thank you to so much for the fabulous reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to the previous chapters! Now, I have a question: I've stopped providing summaries of "what happened" right before the chapters...is this okay, or would y'all prefer that I write 'em up? I get a little wacky when I write them, so I don't know if they helped or distracted you. Let me know, 'kay? Sorry about spelling errors. Some day, I will have spell-check again.  
  
Kuni-chan, this chapter for you! Thanks so much for your amazing feedback!   
  
More author's notes at the end....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Nadda. Zippo. Zilch.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Light of Love: Red Moon Chapter 12: Strangers Connect  
  
Princess Serenity groaned. The back of her head throbbed.  
  
Although well versed in how to control the Transporter, Serenity had never before used the device on herself. Serenity, as the Moon Princess, was expected to travel by more conventional means. The Queen often used the Transporter for unofficial business to other planets, but the princess was expected to travel by ship.  
  
Her journey through the Transporter was quick and fast. Serenity remembered standing on the round platform of the Transporter, the terrifying freefall while her body sped through space, and the jolting pain that shot up her legs after her feet slammed into the firm ground of the Earth's surface. The normally graceful princess staggered backward before her feet slipped out from underneath her and she fell unceremoniously on her backside.  
  
"Ow!" Serenity yelped as the back of her head made contact with the ground beneath her. The princess clamped her eyes shut. She cupped her hands as she placed them on each side of her face.  
  
"The secret to landing from a transport is to lean forward a little bit, and put your weight on the balls of your feet."  
  
Rei's words echoed in Serenity's pounding head. Back when the Martian apprentice gave her the tip, Serenity never dreamed she would ever need to use it.  
  
'At least no one was around to see,' Serenity silently thought to herself. She let out a sigh and inhaled deeply. The princess held her breath in; cold, frosted air cut into her lungs. During her jolting journey through the Transporter, she had forgotten about her final destination.  
  
She was on the Earth!  
  
A smile curled at the corner of her lips as her eyes shot open. She expected to see a fabulous blue sky, green leafy tree boughs, or a number of other earthly delights Linnaus had told her about. Serenity wanted to see mountains, rivers, fields and beaches. As her eyes focused--this world was considerably brighter than the Moon--all Serenity saw was a pair of dark blue eyes gazing down at her.  
  
The princess' own eyes widened with fear and surprise. Her heartbeat quickened. A piercing scream rattled her eardrums.  
  
The loud noise startled the owner of the eyes. The stranger moved away from the princess. He covered his ears with the palms of his hands and turned slightly away from Serenity.  
  
"Will you knock that off?" he growled at her.  
  
Serenity frowned and clamped her mouth shut. She was so startled; she hadn't even realized that the scream had come from her own throat. The princess felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She didn't know if it was because she was frightened or embarassed. In her dreams, she had always imagined her first moments on Earth would be more dignified.  
  
"Sorry," she squeaked. Serenity winced as she attempted to sit up. Her movements were slow. Her body felt like lead. Her eyesight blurred slightly as she righted herself. She cradled her throbbing head in her palms.  
  
The stranger lowered his hands from his ears and turned again to facd her. His eyes softened.  
  
"It's okay," he told Serenity. "It's just that, you were laying there, and I thought you were dead, and then..." He motioned to is ears as he said, "Loud noise."  
  
The princess gazed up at him. From Serenity's seated position on the ground, the stranger towered over her. He appeared slightly older, but the princess could not be certain of his age. From her study books, Serenity remembered that Terrans had much shorter life spans than Lunarians.  
  
The princess blinked her wide blue eyes. She wanted to get a good loook at this strange young man, but her vision was still blurred and hazy. He paced, which made it difficult for Serenity to focus. He mummbled as he moved back and forth. Serenity thought his mutterings were directed at her, but her trip through the Traonsporter had left her a little disoriented. Whenever she thought he looked in her direction, Serenity smiled politely.  
  
The stranger finally paused and turned toward her. He extended his arm.  
  
"Do you need help up?"  
  
Serenity nodded and settled her left hand inside of his gloved right palm. He curled his fingers around her own has he forcefuly pulled her into a standing position. The young man was lanky but strong; Serenity felt like a rad doll that had been tossed in the air. The princess staggered forward on wobbly legs. She would have fallen on her face if the stranger had not been standing in front of her. Instead, she crashed—face first—into the young man's chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. Serenity froze in his grasp. The thumping of his heart was loud in her ears; his heartbeat had quickened.  
  
The stranger laughed nervously and took one step away from the princess.  
  
"Careful there," he said. He held her at arm's length. He was about to let go of her completely but he paused. A wave of recognition washed over him as he gazed into the princess' icy blue eyes. Somehow, they seemed familiar to him. His midnight gaze narrowed. His right eyebrow arched suspiciously as he whispered, "Have we...met...before?"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened as her own heart raced inside of her chest. This young man seemed familiar; she wanted to say yes, she did know him. Perhaps that was why she only screamed when she first saw him and didn't run away.  
  
The stranger smiled as he gazed into the princess' face. Like Serenity, his expression was filled with anticipation. His midnight gaze shifted away from her crystal blue eyes to the center of her forehead. He frowned.  
  
Serenity slapped her right hand between her eyebrows. Panic sunk into her stomach. She had recited all of the proper chants to erase the crescent symbol from her forehead, hadn't she? In all of the excitement, Serenity had failed to see if the chants had actually worked. She rubbed her fingers over her forehead. The skin between her eyebrows felt smooth and crescent- free. Relief washed over the princess. Her moon symbol was gone. She dropped her hand from her face and laughed nervously.  
  
"We've never met," Serenity confessed. "I'm not really from around here."  
  
"Oh," said the stranger, slighly deflated. The sparkle in his eyes dimmed as he turned his gaze away from her. He glanced down to the ground, to the small gap of space between the two of them. They still stood very close to each other—too close for strangers. The young man stepped away from the princess. He frowned as he felt a slight bump on the back of his head. Only two hours ago, that bump had been a gaping wound.  
  
Serenity fumbled with her scarlett-colored cloak. The wool fabric was heavy. In fact, her entire Terran costume was bulky and uncomfortable. The clothes had once belonged to Sailor Earth; she had given them to Serenity as a gift, so the princess could dress properly for her pretend Terran adventures with Linnaus. Serenity had only worn the costume on a few occasions; although she appreciated the former senshi's thoughtfulness, the Moon Princess found the Terran clothing to be too bulky for her slight frame.  
  
The princess shivered as she adjusted her hood. Her fingers termbled as she reached in the pocket of her dress for her leather gloves. Linnaus had failed to mention to her how much colder Earth was than the Moon.  
  
As she pulled the gloves over her hands, Serneity lifted her gaze to survey her surroundings. The encounter with the stranger had distracted her from taking a good look at the Terran terrain.  
  
She and the young man stood in a wide clearing surrounded on all sides by bare trees. Aside from a smattering of leafless bushes, the clearing was void of any vegetation. Deflated grey snow blanketed the clearing. Serenity stomped her black boots; the ground was frozen solid.  
  
The Moon Princess shook her head in disbelief. This was the planet Linnaus was so eager to return to, with its lack of color and living things? Why would he desire to live in such a dull, ugly place?  
  
Serenity's thoughts were interrupted by the stranger.  
  
"Um, this may be a strange question," he muttered as he stared at the ground, "but have you seen a rock, about this big, anywhere around here?"  
  
He pointed to his cupped right palm. The princess glanced down to the young man's gloved hand and frowned.  
  
"What color is it?" she asked.  
  
"Sort of black, with faint flecks of amber."  
  
"And what shape is it?"  
  
"Good question," the stranger muttered. He could have sworn that the Golden Crystal had changed shapes the last time he had used it. Again, he pointed to his cupped hand. "But it was about that big."  
  
"Sorry," Serenity confessed as she shrugged and shook her head.  
  
The stranger frowned. He turned his attention to the ground.  
  
"I could have sworn this was where it happened," he said quietly. He walked through the clearing in a haphazard fashion, as though retracing past steps. Serenity stared at the young man curiously. He walked all around her, muttering. A couple of times, he squatted down, removed the glove from one of his hands, and pressed his palm flat against the ground. The stranger closed his eyes each time and concentrated.  
  
"What are you doing?" Serenity interrupted. It was the third time he had crouched down and touched the ground with his bare hand.  
  
The stranger did not move from his position, but he did open his eyes and glare at the princess. His disapproving glance caused Serenity to flinch. His midnight gaze drifted to the sky. He squinted.  
  
"Where do you think the Moon is?" the stranger questioned.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened as she also turned her attention to the heavens. She scanned the grey sky for any sign of the planet. Panic tightened her chest; she could not see the Moon anywhere. Why couldn't she, the princess of the Moon, see her own planet?  
  
I don't know," she whispered.  
  
The stranger sighed. He stood and placed the glove back over his fingers. He approached Serenity. He looked down at the snow around her feet. He frowned as he followed her footprints to the deep imprint where she had fallen. His eyes trailed back over the snow to Serenity's position. He wondered where she had come from; she seemed to have fallen from the sky. Recalling the Solarian Soldiers and their red uniforms, the stranger gazed suspiciously at Serenity's clothes. His twilight eyes narrowed. He was no longer friendly, but cold and reserved.  
  
"Nice cloak," he finally observed. His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Serenity flinched. She glanced down at the thick fabric.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked.  
  
"It's awfully red," retorted the young man.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
The stranger did not reply. Instead, he slowly circled Serenity. The princess remained rooted to the ground, too wary of the young man's strange behavior to move. Was it so obvious she was not a Terran?  
  
"What is your name?" quizzed the young man. He continued to circle the princess.  
  
Out of habit, Serenity opened her mouth to say her real name, but she hesitated and bit her lip instead. She could feel the color rush to her cheeks. The princess shivered and closed her eyes. She and Linnaus had been on so many make-believe Terran adventures together; why did she have to forget her Terran name now?  
  
The young man noticed her pause. He stopped walking and stood in front of her. The girl's eyes were still clamped shut. She scrunched her face together.  
  
Suddenly, her lids popped open to reveal her bright, crystalline eyes.  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi and I am searching for my lost father."  
  
A smile of satisfaction spread on Serenity's face as she finished. She had rehearsed the statement the night before, after she was banished to her bedroom. The princess glanced at the stranger, who looked at her as though she had just spoken in jibberish.  
  
"What? Didn't I say it right?" she defensively questioned.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi?" he repeated. The girl nodded. A grin parted his lips. "That's a really weird name."  
  
Serenity's face fell into a scowl. She pursed her lips together. Her nostrils flared. How dare this stranger tell her that! Her name was not...weird, was it? Linnaus had not given her a strange Terran name, had he?  
  
"I'll bet your name isn't any better than mine!" she muttered sullenly.  
  
The stranger bristled at her angry tone. The young man opened his mouth to reply, but the distant sound of a snapping twig distracted him. He crouched down and removed the glove from his hand. After he placed his palm flat against the ground, the stranger closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
Serenity frowned. She wondered if all Terrans touched the ground like this odd young man. Was this some strange Terran ritual?  
  
"What are you doing?" she again demanded, placing her hands on each of her hips.  
  
"Quiet," whispered the stranger. After a moment, he stood up and glanced around the clearing. Men's voices could be heard in the distance. His second site told him that at least ten men were approaching through the woods. He placed a hand over the hilt of his sword. The young man glanced at the confused girl standing in front of him. Obviously, she hadn't heard the men.  
  
"We aren't safe here," he stated. "We have to leave now."  
  
"Leave?" Serenity gasped. The young man grabbed her by the arm. Serenity struggled against his grasp. "I just got here. I can't leave now!"  
  
"If you want to live," the stranger told her calmly, "Then you will come with me."  
  
Serenity heard the rustling of the trees on her left. Her eyes bolted to the woods. The young man pushed her behind him and drew his sword.  
  
"Run," he ordered. Serenity's crystalline blue eyes turned to face the stranger. She studied his profile. He was very handsome. His midnight hair was disheveled; several locks had fallen into his face. His breathing was fast and hard. The cold air clouded out from his nostrils as he exhaled.  
  
He noticed Serenity from the corner of his eye. Noting that the princess had not run as he had requested, the young man frowned. His dark gaze locked with her wide, inquisitive blue eyes.  
  
"I'll be right behind you," he assured her. "Run as fast as you can. NOW."  
  
This time, Serenity did as he instructed. She nodded and turned to the woods behind her. Moon Princesses were not known for their running skills, she thought sourly to herself. Again, she silently wished that she could have trained with her friends to become a senshi. Now was not the time for such thoughts, though. Serenity squeezed her eyes shut. Her focus was to escape, into the woods. The princess' bright blue eyes snapped open. She inhaled deeply, lifted her skirts a few inches from the ground, and sprinted as fast as she could.  
  
Just as he had promised, the stranger stayed behind her. Occasionally, he glanced over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. The pair had run quite a distance before they slowed to a jog. When he was confident that he and Serenity were far enough away, the young man allowed them to pause and catch their breath.  
  
"We can't stop for long," he stated, gasping for air between words. "The snow will betray us. They'll track our footsteps."  
  
Serenity nodded and leaned against a tree. She pocketed her gloves and wiped her forehead with her bare hand. The princess had never run so hard in her life. The cold air cut into her throat. Her lungs burned.  
  
"By the way, my name is Chiba Mamoru," the young man told her. He had considered telling her his real name, but decided against it. If Solarian Soldiers were searching for Prince Endymion, it was best that he draw as little attiontion to himself as possible. Perhaps it was good that he had stumbled upon this girl; the soldiers would be looking for a young man travelling alone.  
  
The girl's eyes widened as she stared at him.  
  
"Chiba Mamo-what?" she stammered. She tried to pronounce his name several times, but "Mamo" was the only word that came out.  
  
Endymion's eyes slanted in irritation at the blatant misuse of his nickname. He sighed.  
  
"You're a little young to be running around the countryside by yourself," he stated, glad to change the subject.  
  
Serenity shot him a dirty look. She clenched her fists to her sides as she squealed, "I am not little!"  
  
Endymion smiled and rolled his eyes. "Right," he muttered under his breath. He shook the snow off of his boots by tapping his feet against a tree trunk. Endymion glanced to Serenity, who was still seething from his comment. "Earlier, you mentioned something about searching for your father."  
  
Serenity's face softened a little as she thought about Linnaus. Her eyes darted around to the trees and snow surrounding them. She should be searching for her cousin instead of talking with this stranger.  
  
"So what if am I searching for him?" Serenity questioned defensively. "What does it matter to you?"  
  
Endymion shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything to me," he admitted. "I just think it's strange for a little girl to be wandering around the woods by herself. The Puissant Territory is no place—"  
  
"I am not a little girl!" Serenity interrupted. The color flushed to her cheeks. She crossed her arms over her chest in a sulk.  
  
Endymion found her response amusing. He nodded his head and snickered.  
  
"How old are you?" he finally asked.  
  
The princess held her breath in. Her face paled at his question. She didn't know much about Earth people, but she knew that they had shorter life spans than Lunarians.  
  
"How old do you think I am?" she countered.  
  
The Terran Prince stared at her face for a while. At first glance, he had thought the girl was only ten years old. Her small, rounded face and wide, innocent blue eyes suggested that she was very young. However, Endymion had also noticed that she had small breasts, which indicated that she was a older than ten. Perhaps she just looked little for her age.  
  
"Twelve?" he finally asked.  
  
Serenity blinked her eyes and slowly nodded her head. "Good guess." On the Moon, the princess was already 996 years old.  
  
"How old do you think I am?" the prince asked her. He walked toward the rpincess; his tall, lanky frame towered above her. Serenity squinted as she looked up at him. From where she stood, Serenity could barely even see his face. Endymion was cast in shadow.  
  
Serenity shook her head. She knew that she would not be able to guess his age. The Moon Princess wanted to say that he looked to be nearly1,015; however, after his assessment of her age, she knew that her guess would be horribly out of range. Instead of answering, she shrugged her small shoulders.  
  
"I'm sixteen," the prince declared triumphantly. "But I am going to be seventeen in a couple of months.  
  
The princess nodded her head politely.  
  
"Shouldn't we be on our way?" Serenity finally asked. She stepped away from the tree she had used for support and straightened out her skirts. "Who were those men, anyway?" she pondered as she pushed past Endymion.  
  
The prince sighed as Serenity walked by. The scent of sweet honey blossoms lingered in the air behind her. Endymion smiled and breathed in the pleasant smell. He thought of spring.  
  
The prince took a step forward and paused. A wave of nausea overtook Endymion. He crouched down as his stomach cramped. The prince's twilight eyes scanned the trees and the floor encircling them. He frowned as he noticed a wide shaft of sunlight shining in the small clearing directly in front of their place in the woods.  
  
Aprehension squeezed inside the prince's chest. The part of the forest they had just entered was dead and rotted. Endymion could sense an evil presence. The prince's eyes darted to Serenity. The girl was walking forward, toward the single beam of light.  
  
"Wait Usa!" he shouted to the girl. The princess paused. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to face him.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she growled. "My name is Usagi, not Usa!"  
  
Serenity noticed that Endymion had kneeled down. Her eyebrows knitted together with confusion. This time, the young man had taken off both of his gloves and placed the palms of his hands on the ground. Serenity's right eyebrow raised. "Why do you keep doing that?" she demanded.  
  
The prince did not answer her. Instead, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the ground beneath him. Endymion inhaled deeply. He allowed the energy from the ground to flow through him. The prince sensed that this patch of forest had once been rich and thriving with plant and animal life, but an outside force had dessimated the area. The place was now diseased and poisoned. As he concentrated, Endymion discerned that the evil initially detected had been expunged; however, an essence of lingering darkness cloaked the wooded area around him.  
  
The prince sucked a deep breath in as he made sense of his discovery. One of the two meteors he had detected last night had come from this place. He guessed—from the relatively small size of the infected area—that the second rock was released from this area.  
  
A snap of a twig brought Endymion out of his transfixed state. His midnight eyes fluttered open. Serenity had turned away from him and had proceeded forward, further into the diseased part of the forest.  
  
Endymion's stomach twised and turned as his heart welled in his throat. His eyes widened.  
  
"Usa, no!" he shouted.  
  
He sprang forward from his crouched position. The girl paused again. She turned to gaze at the young man behind her. Her form was illuminated by the shaft of sunlight directly behind her.  
  
"What now?" she growled.  
  
Silence surrounded them. The prince paused. Again, the death hanging in the air made his flesh crawl. He exhaled; a thick cloud of breath left his lungs. He took a step forward.  
  
The princess frowned at his silence. She rolled her eyes. Serenity pivoted her foot to turn away from Endymion. The the firm ground beneath her gave way. As her figure fell down, she let out a scream.  
  
Endymion sprinted forward as Serenity's figure fell out of his view. He approached the area where she once stood. The girl had fallen into a sinkhole. The soil on each side of the chasm crumbled into the darkness. The pit appeared to be bottomless. A sigh of relief escaped from Endymion's lips as he spied the top of Serenity's blonde head. The princess had managed to grab a hold of a protruding tree root. She clutched the edge of the pit for dear life.  
  
Endymion squatted at the edge of the pit and attempted to grab Serenity's hand. She was too far away; he would have to lay against the floor of the forest to reach her. The Terran prince was reluctant to make more contact with the rotted, diseased ground. His connection with the Earth was more powerful through his bare skin, but Endymion could still feel the evil through the fabric of his trousers and shirt. He gritted his teeth to push back the negative energy. The darkness seeped into his body, passed though his limbs, and churned inside of his stomach. His vision faltered. Endymion focused his attention on Serenity. He had to keep the evil from taking over his thoughts. He must save her.  
  
"Usa, take my hand," he instructed calmly. He stretched his right hand down to her.  
  
Serenity let go of the root with her left hand and extended her arm toward Endymion. The root shifted, causing her to slip. Serenity screamed. Endymion, on the verge of relenting to the darkness pusing into his mind, strained forward and reached for Serenity's hand. As his strong grip took hold of her small fingers, a flood of emotion came over him.  
  
Helios had told Endymion that, in addition to the crust of the Earth, the prince could also feel the energy of other people. In the past, Endymion had only ever felt slight twinges of energy from those around him; the power he detected in most people was so faint that he completely ignored it. However, as he took hold of Serenity's bare hand, Endymion felt a well of energy. Had he been standing, the prince would have been knocked over by its intensity. Serenity's power engulfed him. The wave of energy electrified his body and expelled the darkness. Endymion's eyes widened as he lifted her from the chasm. The young girl glowed from such a power that the prince was nearly blinded by the light. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled her out of the hole.  
  
Serenity clutched the ground beneath them, breathing heavily. Endymion still held her hand tightly. Now that the rush of energy had dissipated, he could sense the girl's relief and fear.  
  
"Usa, are you all right?" he questioned. She did not move. Panic coursed through him. He squeezed her hand. From his connection with her, Endymion knew she was alive. He sat on his knees beside her body and rolled her onto her back The hood of Serenity's cloak fell to her shoulders; a few strands of her golden hair had come loose from her braid. Endymion carefully brushed the hair away from her eyes with his left hand. His heart tightened in his chest as he gazed upon her delicate face. She looked like a sleeping angel, not a little girl.  
  
Serenity stirred. She sat up with a groan. Her gaze rested on Endymion's panic-stricken face. The princess' bright blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.  
  
Endymion let out a sigh. He had not realized that he had been holding in his breath. A strange feeling welled in his chest. The prince easily dismissed the sensation as frazzled nerves. He would have been responsible if anything bad had happened to the girl.  
  
"What was that?" Serenity questioned, staring around at the expanse of forest. "Does the ground often fall out from underneath you here?"  
  
Endymion cracked a smile. "Not usually. This part of the forest is diseased."  
  
"How can you tell?" Serenity demanded. She slowly stood up. Her body felt like lead, just as it had when she first arrived on the Earth. She took a few steps and sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree. She glanced to her side. The tree trunk was blanketed with soft, squishy moss. Her eyes scanned the forest floor, which was wash of various greens. Serenity leaned back and rested her gaze on the leafy treetops above her head. "Is that why everything is so green?" the princess pondered.  
  
"It is not green!" Endymion retorted. He stood up and dusted the snow and dirt off of his front. His eyes trailed down from his pants to his boots to the blades of grass poking through the moss-covered floor of the forest. The prince's mouth hung open in astonishment.  
  
This area, which Endymion had earlier detected as diseased and saturated with darkness, was now lush and teeming with life. Feathery ferns reached up from the floor of the forest; greenery dangled from the leafy trees. Endymion gasped as he beheld the beauty of the forest. He turned and noted that the area behind them was still frostbitten with winter.  
  
Serenity looked at Endymion. He behaved as though he were the foreigner walking through a strange land, and not the other way around; he stared at the woods as though he had never seen a forest before. Serenity frowned.  
  
"Mamo," she began slowly, "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Endymion licked his lips before whispering, "Yes." He looked at Serenity's placid face. Did she cause this? Was she the source of the power that had slammed into his body?  
  
The growl of his stomach placed him back into the present.  
  
"We should be on our way," the prince muttered. "This small patch of green is bound to draw some attention."  
  
He looked at Serenity, who was staring blankly back at him. The prince wondered how such a little girl could hold such intense energy.  
  
The Moon Princess stood and walked toward Endymion. She smiled at him.  
  
"Where to now?" she asked.  
  
Endymion shrugged. He looked around the forest to determine which direction they should walk. The prince cursed his bad luck of being stuck wandering his uncle's territory. He faced to his right and pointed. "If we head east, we should come to the village of Alendoor by nightfall."  
  
Serenity nodded and extended her hand. The prince hesitated and finally took a hold of her wrist. Again, he felt a shock of energy. The power was faint through the cuff of Serenity's blouse, but it was impossible for the prince to ignore it. Endymion relaxed and allowed his body to accept the small surge of her energy. They began to walk.  
  
Endymion glanced over his shoulder. He took one last glance at the healed patch of forest. The greenery shined like an emerald in a sea of grey.  
  
"We need to hurry," he muttered.  
  
The evil may be gone, but Endymion would not permit himself to relax until they were far away from this place.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Holy cow! Chapter 12?!?!?! (hollie jumps up and down)  
  
Ahem, sorry, I'm composing myself...  
  
Again, a huge thanks to moonlightrose, guccimoon, Karla, & Krysia for reviewing! I can't explain how happy I am that you enjoy the story so far!  
  
To darkravine, your earlier review really encouraged me to post more chapters. Thanks for your support! I'm glad I was able to surprise you with so many new chapters. As for twists, well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve...  
  
This chapter was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you had fun reading it! Please review. Chapter 13 will be posted soon...  
  
Hollie 


	14. Ch 13: Threat in the Moonlight

Greetings, everyone! It has been a while since I last posted, and I am very, very sorry for that. My expectation of having a carefree, lacksadasical summer was squashed by gainful employment, which, on a daily basis, sucks the lifeforce from me, creative or otherwise. sorry! That being said, I'll get down to business:  
  
Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. (insert witty comment here about wishing to own Tuxedo Mask)  
  
----------------------  
  
In chapter 12 (which was the last chapter posted before this one, which, now that I think about it, is pretty obvious, considering this chapter is number 13...boy, my ability to note the obvious is mind-blowing, is it not? ), Serenity arrived on the Earth and bumped into a certain handsome fellow, who just happened to be Prince Endymion. They don't know who they really are quite yet, as each of them are travelling "incognito."  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Threat in the Moonlight  
  
Endymion lifted the round iron knocker on the front door of the inn. He paused before allowing the metal to fall. He twisted his head to look at the small girl standing next to him. A smile twisted the corner of his mouth as he observed her fidget with the frayed edge of her red cloak. The prince frowned suddenly and cleared his throat.  
  
"Remember, Usa," he told Serenity. "I do all of the talking. You keep quiet."  
  
Serenity nodded mutely. Endymion had already told her—several times—that she was not to speak to anyone. Had she not been so tired, cold, and hungry, the princess of the Moon may have put up more of a protest. Presently, however, Serenity was relieved that she was not expected to carry on any conversations.  
  
The Terran prince turned his attention back to the door. He exhaled loudly and he dropped the iron ring. The princess flinched at the loud noise created by the knocker. Endymion strained forward to listen for the sounds of footsteps within. Satisfied that someone was approaching, Endymion dropped his hand from the knocker and laced his fingers together in front of him. He glanced at Serenity from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Just remember, Usa," Endymion whispered, "I am your brother. We are on our way to Packwon to meet up with our father."  
  
"What is a Packwon?" Serenity questioned, in the same quiet tone.  
  
"It's a town to the South," the prince replied.  
  
"But I don't think my father is in that town," argued Serenity, thinking of Linnaus.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Endymion stated, his voice rising a little. "It's just important that we have a believable story. Otherwise, people may become suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious?" Serenity snorted. "Suspicious of what?"  
  
The door in front of them swung open. Both the Moon Princess and the Terran Prince jumped with surprise. Warmth and light greeted the pair. Serenity squinted. Endymion blinked as his midnight eyes adjusted to the bright light. He focused his attention to the short, stooped old man standing in the doorway. The man lifted the lantern he held in his right hand and leaned forward. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Serenity and Endymion.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded in a gritty voice.  
  
Endymion cleared his throat.  
  
"We are in need of a room, sir," the Terran prince requested. He flashed a confident smile.  
  
The old inkeeper remained silent. His gaze shifted from Endymion to Serenity. The princess, noting the innkeeper eye her suspiciously, bowed her head and stared at the worn floorboards of the porch.  
  
Endymion, assuming that perhaps the elderly man was deaf, repeated his question.  
  
"Do you have lodging, sir?" the prince inquired in a louder tone.  
  
The elderly man bit the inside of his cheek. He pursed his lips together and made a sucking sound. He continued to stare at the pair. A strange frown twisted his wrinkled face.  
  
The Terran prince suddenly realized that the innkeeper's odd expression was not because he couldn't hear. The old man seemed to stare at their clothes. The prince glanced down. Endymion's eyes widened with horror.  
  
His black boots were covered with mud. The right knee of his soiled trousers were torn. Recalling his earlier head wound, Endymion quickly lifted his left hand and felt the base of his skull. His injury had completely healed, but his hair and the collar of his cloak were stiff with dried blood.  
  
Endymion shifted his eyes to look at Serenity. The princess glanced sideways to return his gaze. The prince observed a smear of dirt her right cheek. He lowered his eyes to look at her clothes. The bottom of Serenity's cloak and the edge of her skirt were caked with mud. Much of her golden hair had fallen out of its braid; the stray strands stuck out haphazardly from the front of her hood.  
  
Covered with grime, he and Serenity looked like a pair of homeless street urchins, the prince thought miserably to himself. No wonder the innkeeper was suspicious of their presence on his doorstep at such a late hour.  
  
Endymion sighed as he turned to face the old man. The prince casually wiped the sweat and grime from his forehead with the back of his hand. He attempted to flatten any possible fly-away strands of hair by combing it with his fingers.  
  
"Please, sir," Endymion pressed. "As you can see, we are weary from our travels."  
  
The innkeeper lowered his lantern a little and coughed.  
  
"What relation are ye?" he finally asked.  
  
"Brother and sister," Endymion quickly said, smiling. Serenity licked her chapped lips and smiled too.  
  
The innkeeper's eyes narrowed. He leaned forward.  
  
"Funny," he muttered, rubbing his chin with his right hand thoughfully. "But ye don't look related."  
  
"Oh, um, we have different mothers," the young man quickly explained. Before the inkeeper quizzed him any further, Endymion continued his rehearsed statement. "You see, our father moved to Packwon for the winter. A week ago, our mother, I mean," he motioned to Serenity, "her mother, died. Our father sent for us to join him in Packwon, but we have no other kin to escort us across the Puissant Territory."  
  
Serenity's gaze widened as she listened to Endymion spin his lies. He had never mentioned that he was going to say her mother had died. A pang of guilt pinched inside Serenity's chest. She wondered if her mother had even noticed that she was missing from the Moon Castle. She wondered if her friends even cared that she was gone.  
  
Once Endymion finished speaking, Serenity cast a horrified look in his direction. He nodded to her, silently warning her not to contradict him. Serenity sighed. She faced the innkeeper with desperate, mournful eyes.  
  
Serenity's act was pursusive. The innkeeper thought the blonde child might burst into tears. At such a late hour, the old man was too tired to deal with a sobbing little girl and her proud brother. He decided not to prod any further regarding Serenity and Endymion's family ties.  
  
"Have ye got any money?" the innkeeper finally asked.  
  
"Of course," Endymion said. He reached for his coin purse. With horror, the prince realized that his purse was missing. He fumbled in the pocket of his trousers for a coin or two.  
  
Fortunately, while Endymion attempted to find his money, the innkeeper's wife called the elderly man back into the house. The man, still suspcious of the pair standing on his doorstep, excused himself and shut the door behind him. Endymion and Serenity were alone again. The prince turned to the Moon princess.  
  
"Do you have any money?" he asked her.  
  
Serenity nodded. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and withdrew a folded white handkerchief. The prince held his hands beneath Serenity's; the princess shook the fabric. Dozens of coins fell into Endymion's cupped hands. The Terran prince pivoted away from Serenity and faced the faint light coming from the curtained window on the right side of the door. He peered at the pile of polished gold and silver sparkling in his hands. His eyes widened.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?" the prince whispered.  
  
"My father gave it to me," Serenity lied. In truth, the coins had come from Sailor Earth.  
  
"This is a small fortune, Usa," Endymion muttered. He held one small gold coin to the window light. Squinting, Endymion read the inscription. The writing was in an old language; the prince was only able to spell out the name of the king on the head of the coin.  
  
"Great Tyrenus," he said quietly. Frowning, he stated, "These coins are very old."  
  
"Is that bad?" Serenity asked. Panic coursed through her veins like quicksilver. Would her disguise be betrayed by a small pile of money?  
  
"Not bad, necessarily," Endymion sighed. The prince quickly decided that the money would be safer in his posession than in the girl's. He grabbed two of the smaller coins and pocketed the rest. "It's just strange."  
  
The prince wanted to ask Serenity questions about the money, but the door opened and the innkeeper once again emerged. Endymion approached the man. The Prince of the Earth placed the two gold coins into the expectant innkeeper's shaking hand.  
  
The elderly man held one coin between his fingers and stared at each side. He frowned.  
  
"What's this?" he demanded. His eyes widened with irritation. "A trick?"  
  
Endymion sighed. He cast an annoyed look at Serenity before facing the innkeeper.  
  
"It's not a trick," he answered. "The coin may not look familiar, but it's made of real gold. Bite it if you like."  
  
The elderly man squinted suspiciously at both Serenity and Endymion. He pinched the coin flat between his thumb and forefinger and brought it to his lips.  
  
"See?" Endymion said as the innkeeper bit down on the coin. "That should be more than enough money for one night."  
  
Once he and Serenity had been led to their quarters, Endymion laughed. Their room was just slightly larger than a closet. It was narrow, with only enough space to hold one single-sized bed and a wash basin. Located on the opposite end of the room was a small fireplace; the innkeeper had started a fire before leaving the prince and princess alone.  
  
"More than enough money was right," muttered Endymion, mostly to himself. He bent down to avoid a low beam in the ceiling.  
  
The princess crossed to the fireplace and sat in front of the hearth. She pulled her gloves off and held her hands close to the small blaze. Her fingers were frozen; the warmth of the fire caused her cold skin to prickle and hurt. She couldn't believe how frigid this world was. Endymion told her earlier that winter lasted longer in this territory than on the rest of the planet. Serenity removed her hood and placed it beside her. She silently wondered why anyone would want to live in such a cold, dreary place. She found it difficult to believe that Linnaus lived anywhere around here.  
  
"We need to get plenty of rest," Endymion mentioned. Serenity shrugged at his comment and turned her attention to unbraiding her hair.  
  
The prince unfastened his cloak and removed his sword. He tossed the items beside the the bed. He turned to the wash stand and poured a small amount of water into the bowl. The Terran prince grimaced as he noticed the brown shade of the liquid.  
  
"Well, it certainly isn't a palace," Endymion commented as he reached for the already soiled towel sitting on top of the wash basin.  
  
Serenity smiled slightly and laughed. "That's for sure!" she agreed. The princess lifted her skirt above her ankles and began to unlace her boots.  
  
Endymion dipped the towel in the water and wiped the grime from his face. He leaned forward to clean the crusted blood from the base of his neck.  
  
"You can have the bed, Usa," Endymion told her as he wrung the towel out in the basin. Droplets of crimson bled into the water. "I'll sleep on the floor. I think we should plan to wake up early tomorrow. Where did you say your father was?"  
  
The prince turned to face the fireplace. Serenity had leaned back against the footboard of the bed. Endymion could only see her bare feet and ankles from his position near the wash basin.  
  
"Usa?" the prince said quietly. He placed the towel beside the bowl and approached the fireplace. Endymion's face reddened as his eyes settled on Serenity's seated from. The princess had taken the liberty of undressing down to her slip and camisole. Her heavy skirt, blouse, stockings and boots were heaped in a pile beside her. Serenity had also taken her hair down. Her brassy yellow locks cascaded in soft waves around her face. The princess' bare limbs glowed in the firelight. Her eyes were shut. Her mouth was slightly opened. Her chest rose and fell steadily.  
  
She was asleep.  
  
Endymion felt the breath catch in his lungs. "Usa?" he said again. The words scratched his throat. He licked his lips and combed his fingers through his thick black hair. The prince glanced to the top of the bed and back down to the sleeping girl seated on the floor.  
  
Endymion stepped closer to Serenity, careful not to wake her. He stooped down and delicately lifted her up. He was careful to anticipate Serenity's spark of energy when he scooped his hands beneath her. The cotton of her underclothes was much thinner than that of her blouse and gloves. Endymion accepted her energy; her power coursed through his body and made him feel alive. As he raised Serenity off of the hard wooden floor, the prince was surprised at how light she was in his arms. Earlier, when she had fallen into the sinkhole in the woods, Serenity seemed so heavy.  
  
The prince lifted her over the footboard and carefully placed her on top of the mattress. Serenity stirred a little but did not awaken. Endymion pulled the blankets over her and tucked them around her body. He turned to step away, but paused when he heard the princess whisper a word.  
  
"Innie," she said, so quietly that Endymion almost thought he had imagined it. He frowned at the girl in the bed. Was he only drawn to protecting her because she was a child?  
  
Shaking his head, Endymion dismissed his ponderances and reached for a folded blanket on the other side of Serenity. He glanced once again to her face. The corner of her lips were drawn into a slight smile. Her cheeks were pink from sitting so close to the fire. She appeared content. An ache resonated in Endymion's chest; he wondered if her innocence was what pulled him to her.  
  
Impulsively, the prince bent forward and kissed Serenity in the center of her forehead.  
  
His lips sparked and tingled from touching her skin. A jolt of energy passed through his body, causing his heart to beat wildly. The prince stepped away from the Moon princess. Endymion brought up his right hand to his mouth. He pressed his palm to his lips, as if he were trying to hold onto the sensation of kissing her for a little while longer.  
  
Serenity sighed in her sleep and rolled over. Her back now faced the prince. Her blonde hair spilled over the side of the bed like a curtain. She nuzzled her face into her pillow.  
  
Endymion frowned and dropped his hand to his side. He rolled his twilight eyes and turned to face the fireplace. He unfolded a blanket in front of the mantel and drew his thoughts away from his travelling companion. He had far more important things to worry about.  
  
After his encounter with Beryl earlier that day, Endymion suspected that his uncle was involved in some way with King Nefar. He had to warn his father of the Solarian threat, but he could not go back to Jade Castle. The Solarian soldiers would be waiting for his return. Well aware of his uncle's negative feelings toward him, Endymion also suspected that Duke Bartleby's own guards may try to kill him on site.  
  
'I'll have to think of something else,' the prince thought sullenly to himself. He reached for a log and threw it on top of the dwindling fire. Endymion sat in front of the hearth. He stared at the log as it was consumed by the flames. His eyes burned a little from the light. He bowed his head and blinked. He glanced down to his right hand. Opening his palm, Endymion recalled the power of the Golden Crystal. He had only had the odd-shaped rock for one day. Already, he had lost it.  
  
Endymion squeezed his eyes tighter and shook his head. He couldn't worry about the Golden Crystal now. Helios may be angry with the young prince for losing the stone, but Endymion had attempted to find it. For all the prince knew, Beryl had the crystal. He assumed she had lied about everything else, so why would he expect her to be forthcoming regarding the whereabouts of the Golden Crystal?  
  
The prince wanted to forget about the mytical stone. He thought of his mother instead. The last time he had seen her was the morning before, when he, Jedite, and Zoicite departed from Elysion to meet King Demetrious at Jade Castle. Kunzite had mentioned that he and Nephrite would escort Queen Kyrena to Jade Castle on the following day. The Terran Prince frowned. He had lost a day because of his encounter with Beryl. Was his mother now at Jade Castle? Was she also in danger?  
  
Endymion clenched his teeth together as he thought about his uncle's deception. Had all of this been a part of Bartleby's plans? Was his intention to trap the royal Terran family inside of Jade Castle so that he could forge an allegiance with the Solarian King?  
  
The prince shivered. He could stay up all night and obsess over his Uncle Bartlby and King Nefar. He needed to sleep; tomorrow, when his body was rested and his head was clear, he could think more about how to deal with the Duke.  
  
He unlaced his boots and placed them next to the fireplace. Endymion yawned as he straightened his legs and lowered himself onto the bottom blanket of his make-shift bed. The prince pulled the top blanket over himself. He clamped his eyes shut.  
  
As the prince nodded off, his last thoughts lingered on Serenity. Endymion wondered how much danger he had already put her in by escorting her through the territory. He must leave her tomorrow; he couldn't help her find her father when his uncle's plotting threatened to throw the entire kingdom into upheaval The prince needed to think of a way to tell Serenity he must leave her. The thought of dissapointing the girl left Endymion's heart heavy and cold.  
  
------------  
  
Orleana wrinkled her nose and frowned as she gazed out beyond the thicket to the two-story house located on the other side road. She raised her hand to move the bare branches that blocked her view to get a better look of the dwelling. The house was dark and shadowed. The thatched roof sagged slightly in the middle.  
  
Orleana cast a distrustful look to the young red-headed woman crouching beside her.  
  
"Are you certain this is correct?" the princess of the Sun demanded.  
  
"Yes," whispered Beryl. "This is where the tracks end."  
  
The Solar princess nodded.  
  
They had a devil of a time finding the tracks. The Solarian military had detected the energy from the Moon easily enough, but pin-pointing the exact place where the Lunarian individual had landed proved more difficult. The first tracks in the snow were not found until mid-afternoon, giving the Lunarian a very generous head start. What was more disconcerting to both Orleana and Beryl, who had been assigned to be the Solar Princess' tracker and guide, were the additional pair of tracks they found beside the Lunarian's.  
  
When they discovered the tracks in the snow, Orleana had stared hard at both sets. The first pair were small. A definitive heel indented the snow. The shape of the foot encouraged Orleana that her suspicion was right; the Lunarian traveller was a woman, possibly a Senshi. Perhaps, the Solarian princess considered, these steps were created by Sailor Mercury's tall boots or Sailor Jupiter's high-topped shoes. Just thinking about an encounter with any of the Sailor Senshi made Princess Orleana tremble with excitement and anticipation. She couldn't wait to test out her polished skills in a battle with her former teachers.  
  
The other pair of tracks were less telling, although Beryl was instantly distressed by their presence.  
  
"Bigger feet, deeper in the snow," she muttered when she first spotted the pair. She crouched down and outlined the shape with her right finger. She sucked in a breath as she stood up and faced the Princess of the Sun. "Perhaps we should return to Jade Castle and ask the Duke for reinforcements. I think the Lunarian is travelling with a man."  
  
Orleana had balked at the suggestion. Beryl was a daft cow. Why should Orleana, practically a full-fledged Senshi herself, be frightened of one single man?  
  
"The Sailor Senshi has already gained much distance by now," the Solarian replied. "We can't waste time returning to the castle. It's already getting dark"  
  
Beryl nodded silently, secretly wishing she didn't have to accompany Orleana at all. Day ebbed into night; Beryl's tollerance of the spoiled Solarian princess wore thin. The only useful thing Orleana had done all evening was to create a ball of white light, which she held in front of her like a lantern. Beryl hated walking in the woods in the dark; she was glad to have some sort of a light source to illuminate their way through the snow.  
  
The tracks ended in Alendoor, on the front steps of the local inn. Judging from the footsteps, Beryl guessed that the pair stayed concealed in the woods for as long as they could.  
  
"Why would a Senshi stop here?" Orleana pondered out loud. Her orange gaze shifted from the inn's heavily shadowed front door to each of the building's darkened windows. "She'd be like a sitting duck in a shack like that."  
  
A devious, pleased smile spread across her face as she considered what she had just said. The Solar Princess extinguished the glowing light in her palm. Beryl let out a whimper of shock over being left in the dark.  
  
"Let's get this over with," muttered Orleana. She untied the cloak at her neck and allowed the fabric to fall at her feet as she stood up. Beryl gasped as she gazed at Orleana's Senshi costume in the moonglow. The gold of the princess' thigh-length skirt sparkled as she stepped forward.  
  
Movement from the house caught Beryl's attention. The red-head tugged on Orleana's left glove. The princess of the Sun turned to chastise the servant. Beryl silently pointed to the front door of the inn. Orleana shifted her orange gaze. A figure emerged from the building. She quickly stepped back and crouched down beside Beryl.  
  
A small, barefooted girl, dressed in a white camisole and a cotton slip, stood in the door way. She paused for a moment before crossing the small porch and decending the three steps to the snowy street below. Her long blonde hair drifted behind her like a veil. The girl took five steps forward and stopped. Her blue eyes stared directly at Orleana and Beryl, who were only a few yards in front of her. Beryl shivered under the young girl's penetrating arctic gaze. Orleana merely stared back, hardly believing what she saw.  
  
The soft blue hue of the moonlight made the girl's skin glow. An upturned golden crescent shape appeared at the center of her forehead; it lit up her face.  
  
The princess of the Sun gasped. Indeed, the young girl standing before her was Princess Serenity. The Moon Princess' eyes were fixed and glazed; Orleana guessed that the young Lunarian was under some sort of a spell.  
  
"This is going to be a lot better than I thought!" Orleana whispered to Beryl. She stood once again. The Solarian concentrated and pressed her hands together, willing the energy to form between her palms.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Serenity," whispered a haunting voice. "Serenity, I'm here. Come to me."  
  
The voice penetrated Endymion's dream and shook him from his sleep. The prince groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt as though he had just dozed off. Was it already time to wake up?  
  
Endymion blinked his twilight gaze and allowed his surroundings to come into focus. He was laying on the floor in front of the fireplace. A few orange embers glowed in the hearth. The room was dark and chilly; clearly, it was still night. Endymion sighed and clamped his eyes shut..  
  
"I am here, Serenity," hissed the voice again. It seemed to come from everywhere. "Please, hurry to me."  
  
The prince shivered. Endymion sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt the cold air blowing in from a draught behind him. The prince shifted his tired gaze to glance over to Serenity. The blankets were ruffled; the bed was empty. Panic filled Endymion's stomach with dread as he turned completely around and noticed the open door.  
  
"Usa?" he said quietly. He hoped she was standing in the hallway. Remembering the intensity of Serenity's energy and his strange bond to her, Endymion shut his eyes and attempted to locate her through meditation. The prince's second pair of eyes led his mind down the stairs of the inn, through the front door, and down the front steps.  
  
Endymion's twilight eyes snapped open. The prince jumped to his feet, crossed over to the bed, and leaned to look out of the window.  
  
The Terran filled with relief as he spotted Serenity. She stood in front of the inn. The prince of the Earth frowned as he noticed that she was dressed in only her underclothes. A strange aura surrounded the princess. Endymion sensed that something was wrong. A grim prescence had taken hold of the girl.  
  
The prince reached for his boots. He absently pulled them over his feet and turned to stand. The prince threw his cloak over his shoulders as he exited the room. He lept down the stairs. Endymion approached the front door, which had been left ajar.  
  
He was about to walk outside when a strange sense of forboding came over the prince. Endymion pitched forward as his abdomen twisted into knots. He fell to his knees. His palms fell flat against the floorboards of the hall.  
  
'Not now!' Endymion thought to himself. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists to alleviate the pain. He breathed heavily through his mouth.  
  
In addition to the strange apparition that had taken hold of Serenity, Endymion sensed a very different type of darkness. Something outside posessed a strange, powerful energy; Endymion could feel it building with intensity. He twisted his head to look out the front door of the inn. Endymion's chest tightened as he spotted Serenity. A faint aura of light drifted from the princess, sucking her energy as it whispered to her.  
  
"Come, Serenity," the voice urged. "I will let you find me."  
  
"Usa!" the prince shouted, rising to his feet. He expected her to turn when she heard his voice. Instead, she pivoted slightly on her right foot and stepped toward the forest.  
  
The Terran prince's attention shifted away from the girl to the woods in front of her. He spied a glowing light of some sort, just behind a small thicket of trees. Endymion reached down to his waist for the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Damn it!" he muttered to himself as he realized he was unarmed. The prince searched the room for any sort of weapon. His twilight eyes spied a walking cane—presumably the innkeeper's—propped beside the front door.  
  
Endymion lunged for the wooden stick and ran outside. He bound toward Serenity.  
  
-------  
  
"Oh gods," muttered Beryl as she spotted the Terran prince emerge from the building. Her green eyes widened with surprise. She held a hand up to her mouth. . "What?" hissed Orleana impatiently. She had been so busy powering up that she hadn't noticed the second figure standing in front of them.  
  
"Prince Endymion," Beryl said. She pointed at the young man running to Serenity.  
  
Orleana frowned and shifted her orange eyes to look back through the thicket. A tall young man rushed to the side of the Moon Princess. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were soiled. He held some sort of a short staff in his right hand.  
  
"That's the great Terran Prince?" the Solarian princess laughed. She tossed her loose raven locks over her shoulder and stepped forward. "I'll just take care of both of them, then. Father will be so pleased."  
  
---------  
  
The prince grabbed Serenity's hand. It was cold to his touch. Endymion's midnight gaze widened as he noticed the foggy look in her eyes. He grasped her by the shoulders and gently shook her.  
  
"Usa, wake up!" Endymion told her gently. The strange symbol at the center of her forehead flickered. The prince frowned as he recognized its crecent shape. He had seen this symbol in his dream.  
  
A rustling of the brush caused Endymion to turn around. He noticed the outline of a female figure. She extended her arms out in front of her.  
  
"Solar Wave Deflection!" shouted the woman.  
  
A huge wave of white hot light roared toward Endymion and Serenity. For a quick moment, the prince paused as he took good look at the source of the power. A dark-haired young woman wearing a very tight white top and an extremely short skirt stood behind the floodgate of energy. She unleashed her attack just a few yards away from Terran Prince and the Moon Princess. The delight on her face indicated that she would show no mercy.  
  
Endymion stepped between Serenity and the hot wave of power. He threw his cloak over the princess and held the cane in front of him to deflect the attack. He shut his eyes and squeezed Serenity tighly with his left arm. The prince knew he was useless without his sword; he only prayed that the blinding light and heat would pass quickly.  
  
Instead of knocking Endymion and Serenity over, the wave of energy was absorbed into the end of the prince's cane. Their attacker staggered back, obviously surprised.  
  
Endymion opened his eyes and stared at the oddly dressed woman on the opposite side of the clearing. He glanced to the cane, which now sparkled with golden, hot energy. The prince could sense the power shifting inside the stick. He looked back at his foe. The woman breathed hard. A mark in the center of her forehead glowed. The orange hue of the sun symbol matched the color of her eyes.  
  
She was a Solarian.  
  
The prince's midnight gaze narrowed as he stared at his opponent. Contempt and rage flowed through his body. He pointed the end of the stick at her chest.  
  
"How dare you!" he shouted at her. The woman stepped back. Endymion noticed another figure run into the woods, but he did not take his eyes off of his attacker. The prince knew that this Solarian was his only foe.  
  
The woman held her hands together in front of her chest. She willed another ball of energy to her palms. She raised her arms above her head. A flurry of ice daggers twirled between her hands.  
  
"Illuminated ice erruption!" she screamed. She lowered her hands in front of her, which caused the shards of ice to shoot at Endymion. The prince waved the cane in front of him to deflect the attack. The blades of ice stuck to the sides of the stick like a magnet.  
  
The woman dropped her arms. Her orange eyes widened with horror. Her lungs drew in the cold winter air. She held it in as she considered her next move.  
  
The prince of the Earth smiled. He held the cane in front of him like a sword. He still held Serenity close to him with his other arm.  
  
"Finished?" Endymion inquired, sweeping the cane back and forth. Three ice daggers shook loose and flew at the Solarian. The woman shrieked and ducked her head. When she again stood, the contempt in her face was easy to see in the moonlight.  
  
"Good," the prince muttered. His eyes darkened as his face drew into a scowl. "Then I suggest you run like hell!"  
  
The Solarian frowned at first, but as the prince of the Earth lowered his cane, she realized how deadly he had become.  
  
"Reversal!" shouted the prince. The remaining ice blades came off of the sides of the cane and whistled through the air, toward the Solarian. The young woman screamed. She sprinted into the woods as quickly as her legs could carry her. She thought about throwing up a deflection shield, but the energy released by the prince—her energy, she thought solemnly to herself—was too fast and strong. She darted behind a tree and hid as the ice daggers stuck into the other side of the trunk. She turned around in time to see her Solar Wave Deflection attack crashing toward her. The young woman screamed and fell to the ground as the hot white light singed her back side.  
  
Once the woman had dissappeared into the woods, Endymion relaxed a little. The cane slipped from his grip. His knees wobbled a little. The prince lifted his cape and glanced down at Serenity. The girl seemed unfazed by the attack. Endymion stepped away from the princess and waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't blink.  
  
"Serenity," whispered the wind. Endymion turned. "Come to me."  
  
The crescent symbol flickered at the center of Serenity's forehead. The princess stepped forward. Endymion stood in front of her to block her path.  
  
"She will not come to you!" the prince growled defiantly at forest. "Not now, not ever."  
  
He lifted Serenity into his arms. The prince frowned as he noticed that there was no spark of energy between them. The dark aura he had sensed earlier still encapsulated her tiny figure. The prince walked up the front steps of the inn. He glanced down at Serenity's face. Her wide, vacant eyes stared past him. The prince gazed at the crescent symbol in the middle of her forehead. It pulsed and glowed.  
  
"You are going to have a lot of explaining to do," Endymion mumbled absent- mindedly.  
  
He climbed the steps to the second floor and slammed the door of their room with his left foot. The princess' body twitched lightly in his arms and became limp. Endymion would have panicked, had it not been for the tingle of energy he felt from her skin. He looked down and breathed with relief as he noticed her eyelids had closed. The upturned crescent symbol had disappeared from her forehead.  
  
Yawning, Endymion sat down on the edge of the bed. He scooted himself across the mattress so that his back was supported by the headboard. The prince pulled Serenity to him. The girl was still asleep. He cradled her in his arms. Endymion glanced out of the window and noted that the dawn would soon come. The prince sighed with relief. Given recent events, he realized that both he and Serenity were not safe in this village.  
  
------------------------------  
  
So there you have it. The end of Chapter 13. Please review! I hope to have the next chapter posted soon.   
  
Hollie 


	15. Ch 14: Mamo, the Defender

Welcome, welcome! If you are reading this, then I assume that you are enjoying the story. I'm having a good time writing it, so I hope you like reading it. I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but please, please review. My last chapter received just one review, which, as a writer, is disappointing and frustrating. (but it was a fabulous review, thank you so much, Kuni-chan! ) You don't have to write a novel-sized review; I'd just like to know that people are reading and to get a sense of what you think so far. A sentence or two would suffice.  
  
Okay, I'll get stop grovelling and get on with the story.   
  
Disclaimer: Like I need to even say it. I guess that I should anyway. I don't own Sailor Moon. Okie dokey?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
....when we last left our heroes, they were "shacking up" for the night at an inn in the town of Alendoor. Endymion woke in the middle of the night to a man's voice and discovered that Serenity was gone. When the prince went to get her, he encountered Orleana, who was dressed as Sailor Sun. Endymion used his whoop-ass cane (well, it was borrowed, but anyway...) to fend off Orleana's attacks. The Solarian princess and her side-kick Beryl retreated into the woods. Endymion carried Serenity back to their room and attempted to get a bit more shut-eye.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Light of Love: Red Moon Chapter 14: Mamo, the Defender  
  
The next morning came too quickly, in Endymion's opinion.  
  
He hadn't moved from his seated position on the bed all night. Consequently, his neck was stiff, his shoulders were sore, and his back ached. The prince groaned with annoyance as wakefulness took hold of his senses. He shifted his head away from the headboard and stretched his arms. He reluctantly opened his tired twilight blue eyes.  
  
The grey, sick hue of the winter morning cast a dull square of light across Endymion's lap. The prince gazed down and yawned.  
  
He remembered falling asleep the night before with Serenity in his arms. A strange, ill panic settled into Endymion's stomach as he realized that he was alone on the bed. His eyes widened as he sat up. He was now completely awake.  
  
"Usa?" he said. His voice cracked.  
  
The girl in question appeared at the foot fo the bed. She held her half- braided hair between her hands. A light blue ribbon was pinched between her lips.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Endymion muttered. "Sorry, just making sure you hadn't wandered off."  
  
Again, he thought to himself. Images of last night's encounter with the Solarian flashed in Endymion's mind. The prince twisted to look out of the window located beside him. He peered at the cluster of bare trees on the other side of the road. He expected to spot an ill-dressed woman standing somewhere on the edge of the forest. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the thicket rustle. A large dog emerged from the woods. The prince frowned.  
  
Had the events of last night merely been a dream?  
  
Endymion rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shifted so that his legs hung down off the side of the bed. He glanced back to where he had slept in the corner. If it had been a dream, the prince silently reasoned, then he would have awoken on the floor in front of the hearth. Instead, he was on the bed.  
  
Endymion sighed heavily. He stood. He turned his attention to Serenity. She finished braiding and tied her ribbon at the end of her hair. The princess then sat on the floor in front of the extinguished fire and reached for her boots. Endymion watched her fumble with the laces. He smiled.  
  
Before he fell asleep last night—the first time he fell asleep—the prince had decided to leave Serenity behind. Endymion, recalling the encounter with the Solarian woman, now reconsidered. If the Solarians knew of Serenity—and, more importantly, the prince's feelings for her—the princess was in just as much danger as he was.  
  
Feelings? Endymion winced as his thoughts betrayed him. Surely, he couldn't have already formed feelings for her. He just felt attached to her because of their present situation.  
  
The Terran prince silently observed Serenity. The princess, having finished lacing her boots, stood, attempted to walk, and sat down again. The girl frowned. She stared at her feet for several moments. Her face lit up as she realized something. She leaned forward, unlaced the boot on her right foot and pulled it off. Once she was finished repeating these actions on her remaining foot, Serenity took the boot that had previously been on her right foot and pulled it onto her left. She then stood up, shifted her booted foot from side to side, and sat down. A satisfied smile spread over her face as she completed the process of pulling on her footwear and tying the laces.  
  
Endymion smothered an amused smile and shook his head. He couldn't define what he felt for her. In any case, he couldn't leave her behind.  
  
"We'll have to leave town soon," he told Serenity.  
  
"Can't we eat first?" the princess asked. "I'm starving!"  
  
Her stomach rumbled, as if to justify her request.  
  
Endymion shook his head. "We can't eat here." Noting the pained look on Serenity's face, the prince sighed. "Look, we can stop in the next village. We just need to leave Alendoor right now."  
  
"Why?" demanded the princess.  
  
"I just don't think it's safe here," the prince declared. He reached for the dirty towel he had used the night before. Endymion poured water over it and swiped it over his face. His skin tingled from the damp.  
  
"But it was safe last night," Serenity argued. "Safe enough for us to stay here. Please Mamo, I'm hungry!"  
  
Endymion pressed his lips firmly together. His patience was wearing thin. After the strain of walking through the territory the day before and his battle with that strange Solarian woman last night, the prince was in no mood to argue with Serenity. Endymion turned around to rebuke her request.  
  
His twilight gaze locked with her pleading, wide blue eyes. Her desperate look melted Endymion's resolve. The prince's ill-temper dissipated. He let out a defeated sigh.  
  
"Fine," he said calmly. "Fine! But you have to eat fast."  
  
Serenity's face lit up. The Moon Princess rushed Endymion. The prince let out a gasp as Serenity wrapped her arms around his midsection.  
  
"Thank you!" she whispered. She nuzzled her right cheek into his chest.  
  
The Terran prince was taken aback by the young girl's hug. His face became hot. He silently attributed the blush to the direct contact he shared with the princess' energy. He stood stiff and awkwardly patted Serenity's back.  
  
The princess, completely unaware of Endymion's discomfort, broke away and turned to pick up her red cloak  
  
"Don't worry Mamo," she gushed. "I'm a really fast eater. Makoto and Rei..." Serenity paused and corrected herself. "I mean, all of my friends tease me about it."  
  
After Endymion had finished dressing, the pair checked out of their room. The prince, observing a large dining area on the main floor of the inn, was tempted to order food here. The innkeeper's odd looks—coupled with the strange grunts from his wife behind him—made Endymion think the better of it.  
  
"Quite a racket last night," the elderly man noted. He stared past Endymion to Serenity, who was standing a few feet away from them.  
  
The prince turned and looked over his shoulder. The Moon princess stood near the front entrance. She stared out of the window. Endymion was relieved she wasn't within earshot. He turned to face the innkeeper. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, well," muttered the Terran prince. He shrugged as he attempted to think of anything else to say. What could he say? He hardly comprehended the previous night's events himself. "Um, sorry about that."  
  
The innkeeper's wife snorted. Every bit of her sagging form shook as she wagged a crooked, accusing finger at Serenity.  
  
"It's her fault!" she hissed. "She ain't one of us. She ain't from this world!"  
  
Endymion's face twisted into an amused frown as he considered her words. He wanted to laugh. If anyone knew who was a Terran and who was not, it was him, not some bedraggled old woman.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he finally stated. "Thanks, for the room."  
  
The prince couldn't help but feel relieved as he and Serenity walked out the front door of the inn. Endymion paused and eyed the area beyond the road, where the Solarian had attacked them the night before. Aside from a few singed trees, there was hardly any evidence of the previous evening's battle.  
  
Endymion shifted to glance at Serenity. The small blonde was already walking down the street. Frowning, the prince quickened his pace to catch up with her.  
  
"How did you sleep last night?" he quizzed her.  
  
Serenity shrugged.  
  
"Fine," she responded. The Moon Princess turned to look up at her companion. She raised an eyebrow as she added, "Although, when I woke up this morning, you were in my bed, Mamo."  
  
Her words, though a statement, sounded more like an accusation. The tone in her voice made the prince blush.  
  
"Don't you remember last night?" he asked.  
  
The princess shook her head. Endymion frowned. He broke eye contact and stared at the trodden snow of the road.  
  
"Did something happen?" questioned Serenity. Her eyes grew wide. In truth, she wasn't upset when she awoke this morning and found herself in Endymion's arms. She had certainly been surprised, but she felt safe and protected in his strong embrace.  
  
"No!" the prince quickly responded. "No, nothing like that! I mean, well, something did happen, but it didn't have to do with..." he flapped his arms around as he said, "That."  
  
Serenity frowned. She had no idea of what he was talking about.  
  
The prince combed his hands nervously through his hair. He cleared his throat.  
  
"What I meant to say," he prefaced, "Was that you were, um, ah, sleepwalking last night."  
  
The prince paused, wondering how he would explain the voice or the crescent symbol that had appeared on Serenity's forehead.  
  
"You don't remember any of it?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"No," Serenity told him. "I do remember that I had a strange dream. Innie was calling to me..."  
  
"Innie?"  
  
"Uh, my father," Serenity quickly explained.  
  
"Does he sometimes call you 'Serenity'?" the prince inquired. His midnight eyes widened as he remembered where he had heard the name before.  
  
Serenity's eyes also widened. Her cheeks turned pink as she blushed. Had she been talking in her sleep? The princess bit her bottom lip. She nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Sometimes," she quietly murmured. Her blue gaze wandered to a building they now approached. The distinct smell of food seemed to be coming from this establishment.  
  
"Can we get food here, Mamo?" Serenity pleaded.  
  
It was a tavern. Endymion frowned as he gazed up at the wooden sign; a carving of a fat swine with the words "Stuffed Pig" hung above the front door. The prince didn't want to take Serenity into a bar. He turned away from the business and shook his head.  
  
"Usa, I really don't think..." the prince trailed off. He spun his head around in time to see Moon Princess open the front door and disappear inside the building. He rushed in behind her.  
  
The Stuffed Pig was a typical country tavern. Thanks to Jedite and Zoicite's influence, Endymion had spent many evenings in drinking establishments very similar to this one. Located on the right side of the room was a large, long oak bar. Behind the bar were five large casks of beer. A huge, stone fireplace was located on the opposite wall. Long and short tables with mis-matched stools and benches furnished the open area between the bar and the giant hearth.  
  
The smell in the tavern was a combination of ale mixed with human sweat, and even though the winter air was frigidly cold outside, the warmth from the wall torches, the roaring fire and the massive candlelit chandelier made the interior of the tavern feel sticky and humid.  
  
Serenity glanced around at the dark wooden panelling. Dozens of animal heads were mounted on the walls; the beasts seemed to stare at the Moon princess through their glass eyes. The blonde girl turned away from the walls and focused her attention to the floor.  
  
Save for one large group of men located near the bar, the tavern was releatively empty. The prince didn't like the look of the crowd; it was early morning, and they were already visibly drunk.  
  
"This way, Usa," Endymion urged the princess. He took hold of her elbow and led her past the bar. The group of men stopped conversing and stared at the prince and princess cross the room. Serenity seemed not to notice their stares, but Endymion looked back at them. His twilight eyes turned cold when he realized that the men were all watching Serenity.  
  
One red-headed drunkard in particular caught the prince's eye. It was obvious that the man had already consumed too many pints of ale. His speech was slurred and his cheeks were shiny and rosy from drink. Endymion noticed the man stand up and oogle Serenity as she walked past him. A line of drool from his last slurp of ale dangled precariously from his lower lip as he gawked at her. Thankfully, Serenity was oblivious to the man's blatant stare. Endymion felt the anger swell within him; the prince stepped closer behind the princess. He gripped the hilt of his sword with his hand. Endymion glared at the man, silently warning the drunk to stay away from them. The prince noticed a spark of anger flare in the man's drooped, beedy eyes.  
  
The tension was broken when the man belched loudly and laughed. He slammed his wooden cup on the top of the bar and turned his back on the prince and princess.  
  
Endymion sighed. The last thing he needed was a run-in with a drunk villager.  
  
The prince led Serenity to a corner table. Their seat was next to a small window. Before he sat down, Endymion returned to the bar to order their food. Both he and Serenity were quiet when Endymion came back.  
  
The prince's mind raced. He wanted to ask Serenity if she knew anything about the voice or why the crescent had formed on her forehead, but he hesitated. He just didn't know how to broach the subject.  
  
A bar maid delivered their breakfasts to the table. She threw down two wooden plates piled high with hot food, two brimming cups of water, and a basket of bread. Before the princess could utter "thank you," the maid stalked off. The woman's wide hips swayed beneath the gathers of her skirt as she retreated to the bar.  
  
"What is this?" Serenity demanded, staring dubiously at the plate of food before her. It was covered with steaming chunks of...something. Serenity took hold of her dented spoon and idly pushed the orange, brown, and white pieces of food around her plate. She frowned as she observed the steam drift up from the shifting nuggets. Noting the dark wooden plate, the princess sighed. She missed the Moon Castle's delicate white china plates and silverware.  
  
"It's beef stew," Endymion told her. "I know it's not really breakfast food, but it's all they serve here." His stomach rumbled. The prince viciously stabbed a large brownish-grey colored chunk of meat with the tip of his knife and brought it to his lips. Grinning, Endymion pulled the beef off of blade with his teeth. He chewed, savoring the taste, before glancing at Serenity.  
  
The prince swallowed and smiled at her inquisitive stare.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Serenity frowned and looked down at her plate.  
  
"What is 'stew'?" she questioned.  
  
Endymion stared blankly at the princess. He sighed. He took a gulp of water before leaning forward. The prince pointed to the different ingredients on Serenity's plate with his knife as he said, "Meat, carrots, celery, and rice in gravy." His midnight eyes locked with her skeptical gaze. Impatiently, Endymion declared, "It's good. Try it."  
  
The prince turned his attention to his own plate of food.  
  
"What to you mean 'meat'?" Serenity asked. She stared at a grey-colored bit. Her eyes suddenly widened. She glanced at Endymion with a look of horror on her face. "You don't mean this used to be living, do you?"  
  
Endymion's eyebrows furrowed together. He frowned. "Of course it was living," he told her. "What did you think it would be made of?"  
  
Serenity, having suddenly lost her appetite, pushed the plate to the center of the table. Timidly, and with as much reserve as a princess of the Moon could muster, she set the spoon down next to the plate. She reached for a large slice of bread from the basket and held it to her mouth. Before taking a bite, Serenity paused and looked at the prince. "This wasn't living, was it?"  
  
The prince stifled a laugh as he shook his head.  
  
"No, Usa, that was most definitely not living."  
  
The princess smiled and bit into the soft slice of bread.  
  
The pair ate in silence. Endymion, still not fully able to broach the subject of the previous night's events with the princess, averted his gaze and stared out of the small window instead.  
  
Serenity nibbled on her bread and glanced across the room. With the exception of Endymion and a pair of men sitting in the corner table on the opposite side of the room, the majority of the people in the tavern were unclean, she silently observed. Her gaze settled on the loud group at the bar. Her ocean-colored eyes widened when she observed a barmaid tumble into a patron's lap. Her cheeks colored as she averted her gaze. The Moon princess had never been around such common people in her life. Their clothing was tattered and patched in places. The barmaids wore stained, dirty aprons and the fabric of their skirts was faded. Most of the men had full beards, mustaches, and greasy, unkept hair. Streams of ale trickled out of the corners of their mouths and down the wiry twists of their whiskers as they drank. They didn't seem to care.  
  
Serenity's eyes clouded over as she turned her attention back to the table in front of her. A lump formed in her throat as she silently realized how far she was from home. Once again, the princess pondered why Linnaus wanted to live in such a dreary, horrible place and be so far from his family. Serenity clamped her eyes shut to keep herself from crying. She had a strange feeling that her cousin was somewhere nearby, perhaps even in this village. The princess opened her cerulean eyes and glanced over to the crowd at the bar. She wondered if any of those men knew her cousin.  
  
The Princess of the Moon shuddered when she noticed that one of the men at the bar was gaping at her. She blushed. Serenity straightened in her seat and averted her eyes. She turned her attention to the woodgrain of the tabletop.  
  
Serenity realized how much she stuck out in this tavern. Certainly, she was the youngest girl here—well, at least according to the Earth age Endymion had given her—but age was not the only thing that caused her to stand out. The other women in the tavern—all barmaids, the princess guessed—had brown or black hair, whereas Serenity's hair was blonde. Their eyes, which were hazy from drinking with their customers, were dark and small; Serenity's eyes were wide and bright crystal blue. The other women in the room all had worn, leathery skin; Serenity's skin was smooth alabaster. Most importantly, the barmaids were all lewd and forward, whereas Serenity sat silently in the corner, slowly nibbling on her crust of bread.  
  
The Moon princess frowned. She reached for her cup and took a long drink of water. She set the cup down on the table and took another bite of her bread. Her eyes wandered over to the dark-haired woman standing behind the bar. The brunette tossed her head back, presumably laughing at what the red-headed man had just whispered in her ear. The man twisted his head and made eye contact with Serenity. The princess again dropped her eyes to stare at table in front of her.  
  
No, Serenity thought miserably to herself, she was not a typical Terran girl. She had a dreadful feeling that everyone around her knew it.  
  
Endymion, intuitively picking up on Serenity's unease, turned his attention away from the window. He eyed his companion. He frowned as he realized how uncomfortable she was. Endymion tightened his left hand into a fist in his lap. He hadn't wanted to take her to a tavern for this very reason, he thought to himself.  
  
Within the interior of the Stuffed Pig, Serenity practically glowed. The prince tried to dismiss the effect as the interior lighting playing tricks on his eyes, but as Endymion watched Serenity, his thoughts turned to the energy he had exchanged with her. She was powerful. Even now, seated across the table from her, Endymion could feel it. Serenity's energy pressed on his chest; he was aware of her fear and discomfort.  
  
The red-headed man across the room slammed his wooden pint on the bar. Serenity flinched. The prince felt the pang of fear sing through her body and slice into his skin. He gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder to the drunk man staring at them. The prince reached under the table and squeezed Serenity's hand.  
  
"It's okay, Usa," Endymion assured her. "It's just someone with a bad temper."  
  
Serenity smiled weakly and nodded. The prince was relieved by her reaction to his words. Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked past Endymion's face to the bar. She squeezed his hand. The prince looked over his shoulder. He let go of Serenity's hand and shifted in his seat.  
  
The red-headed man had stood and was now stumbling toward Serenity and Endymion. Dread twisted in Endymion's insides as he observed the huge man lumber forward; the man's wide from pushed past the vacant tables and chairs as he crossed the room. The Terran prince knew he may have to fight this inebriated giant.  
  
The drunkard bumped into a stool and fell over. Serenity gasped. The man staggered to his feet. He eyed her and chuckled. The princess bristled.  
  
The man's behavior sent Endymion into a rage. How dare this drunk oaf oogle a little girl! The young prince wanted to jump from his seat and pummel the man until he reached unconciousness. Adrenaline fueled his body, but the prince hesitated. After all, the man had not actually done or said anything wrong. Stifling a growl, Endymion grabbed a hold of his sword beneath the table.  
  
Ovewhelming feelings of worry and disgust overtook the princess as she gazed at the large red-headed man. He stood several feet away, but she could smell the rancor of his breath. The stench, mingled with scent of sweat and urine, made Serenity want to gag. Instead, she swallowed her disgust. She straightened in her seat and feigned concern. She hoped that her years of being polite would not fail her now. Serenity may not completely understand the habits and customs of the Terran people, but that did not mean that she should treat them with contempt.  
  
"Are you all right, my lord?" she asked.  
  
Both Endymion and the red-haired man stared, dumbfounded, at the blonde. The drunkard laughed; his giggles sounded like gasps of breath held together with wheezes of noise. He clasped his hands over his chest. His lips parted as he smiled, revealing blackened, rotted teeth.  
  
"Bless me, I am in love!" the man howled. He turned back to motion to his friends at the bar. The group all held their pints in the air and cheered him on. The pair of men in the corner seemed less impressed.  
  
"I ain't ne'er had no wench call me a lord!" the man continued, turning again to face Serenity and Endymion. "Ye've 'ad some fine training, ye 'ave!"  
  
"She is no wench," Endymion snarled, standing. His abrupt motion caused Serenity to jump.  
  
"Sit ye down, boy," the man laughed. He was a good head taller than the lanky prince. "I will pay ye well for som time 'ith yer sister."  
  
The man pushed past Endymion and reached for Serenity. He grabbed a hold of the princess' right arm with his stubby, plump fingers. Endymion wedged himself between the drunkard and Serenity. He pushed the red-head away. The drunkard released his hold on the girl's arm and stumbled back. He fell into the table behind him. The table tipped back and slammed loudly against the floor. All other noise in the tavern ceased as man and bar maid alike turned their attention to the scene unfolding in the corner of the room.  
  
"Apologize to this girl!" Endymion shouted at the man. He was so angry his eyes could barely focus on the fallen form in front of him. "She is a lady!"  
  
The man snorted as he stood. He scowled at the boy standing before him. His tall frame towered over Endymion. The prince glared at the man. His midnight eyes were dark with rage. His cheeks were flushed.  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"I just wan' to 'ave some fun with 'er," he muttered. He looked past Endymion to Serenity. The small princess cowered behind the prince. The red-head puckered his lips together and kissed the air. He grinned lecherously as he said to her, "Eh, cutie?"  
  
A knee-jerk reaction sent Endymion over the edge. Growling, the prince pulled back his right fist and delivered a bone-crushing blow to the larger man's face. The man stumbled back. Blood flowed from his nose. He covered his face with his hands. The drunkard wiped the blood away with his palms. He stared down at his stained fingers. He raised his eyes to look at the boy in front of him. The red-headed man's gaze was filled with anger and rage.  
  
Serenity's heart beat wildly in her chast. She thought, after Endymion punched the man, that they would leave the tavern, but the prince didn't move. The red-headed man was much taller and wider than the Terran prince, but Endymion did not seem intimidated. Serenity noticed the prince's hand was positioned over the hilt of his sword. The princess wondered why Endymion didn't unsheath his weapon.  
  
"Yer gonna pay fer that, boy!" the large man hollered. He spat blood. He kicked a stool; it sailed across the room and slammed into the wall. "I'll kill you fer that, an take yer whore as a prize!"  
  
Endymion clenched his teeth together. His twilight eyes narrowed.  
  
The man took two steps forward. Serenity's stomach tightened. She held her breath in. The tension in the air seemed to thicken with each step the man made.  
  
The prince did not move a muscle. He kept his eye on the face of his foe. The man stared into Endymion's eyes and then broke away to look behind the prince, at Serenity. With each glance the man stole, Endymion felt his blood boil with rage. Still, he remained silent. He breathed calmly and attempted to remember what Kunzite had taught him about combat.  
  
The red-headed man lunged forward. In one fluid movement, Endymion unsheathed his sword and held the tip to the front of the man's neck. The sharp steel poked into the folds of the drunkard's skin. The man stopped in mid-stride.  
  
"If you value breathing," Endymion whispered through his clenched teeth, "Then you will apologize to this lady and take your leave!"  
  
The prince only spoke loudly enough for himself, the man, and Serenity to hear. The man attempted to step forward; the point of Endymion's sword poked through is skin. A small drop of blood trickled down the drunkard's neck.  
  
The blade caught in the firelight. The glare from the steel was blinding, but Endymion did not do so much as blink. The man swallowed hard, looking first at the long shaft of metal aimed at his throat and then up at the boy's unpenetrable eyes. There was no doubt in red-head's mind that the prince could, and would, for that matter, end his life with a quick flick of his wrist.  
  
Stepping back, the drunk man swallowed his pride as he whispered an inaudible apology.  
  
"Louder!" Endymion demanded, slamming his left hand into a nearby post. The man flinched, as did Serneity, at the prince's angry, commanding voice.  
  
Practically blubbering, the man bowed his head. "I'm sorry, miss, I mean, my lady, for the insult," he whimpered. The light again caught the blade of the sword. The man squinted to block out the glare; however, his eyes widened as he noticed the writing on the blade. The script was written in ancient characters, but the drunkard recognized the encryption. His eyes filled with fear. He fell to his knees and wept.  
  
"I am sorry, your highness!" he cried. "I didn't know it was you! I did not mean to harm you or your lady! Have mercy, I beg you!"  
  
Endymion stepped back uncomfortably as he realized why this ogre had suddenly transformed into blubbering child. Glancing around the room, the prince realized that the others in the tavern also recognized his legendary sword. The boy cursed under his breath. He sheathed his weapon, fumbled in his pocket, and placed a small silver coin on the top of the table.  
  
"Come on Usa," he said. He extended his right hand to her. His eyes softened as he looked into her fearful, questioning blue gaze. "It's time we take our leave."  
  
Serenity silently nodded and placed her left hand in Endymion's palm. The prince squeezed her hand and led her to the door. The Moon princess glanced behind her as she and Endymion walked through he tavern. She took one final look at the red-headed man. He was still on his knees. Her eyes wandered to the bar; she caught a glimpse of the rowdy group of revellers. They all stared at her with a look of terror and awe. Serenity's gaze fell to the two better-dressed men in the corner, who stood as she and Endymion passed. Licking her dry lips, Serenity turned away from their faces. She rested her gaze on Endymion's back. He lead her through the maze of chairs and tables to the hazy grey light of the main entrance. The prince pushed the front door open. Serenity took in a deep breath of cold, fresh air.  
  
"Where to now, Mamo?" Serenity asked.  
  
Endymion shrugged. He he looked at each end of the road. His mind raced. He knew that he and the princess must to put as much space between them and Alendoor as quickly as possible. He knew that on foot, it wouldn't be long before the Solarians caught up with them.  
  
"This way," he finally muttered. He motioned for Serenity to follow him. The princess rushed to his side and attempted to mirror his wide strides. The coins in Endymion's pocket jingled with each step he took. The prince stopped.  
  
"Usa, do you still have that handkerchief?" he asked. He now understood why she had wrapped the coins in the fabric.  
  
Serenity nodded. She reached in her pocket and extracted the handkerchief. Before she handed it to Endymion, she rubbed her thumb over the silver crescent moon embroidered in one of the corners. The square of fabric once belonged to Linnaus; the Lunarian gave Serenity the handkerchief after she fell in the garden, so that she could wipe away her tears as he bandaged her knee.  
  
The princess squeezed the fabric tightly. She held out her hand. Endymion absently reached for the handkerchief. The prince dropped the coins in the center of the square and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned to resume their walk through Alendoor.  
  
A horse neighed nearby. The noise pierced the otherwise silent village. Endymion's head perked up at the sound. His eyes scanned the various buildings and storefronts surrounding them. Another neigh grabbed prince's attention.  
  
"This way," he muttered. He grabbed Serenity by the hand and led her down a side street. He hoped that they had enough money to purchase a horse.  
  
--------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
Please review. Thanks! 


	16. Ch 15: Interlude Near Cuspa

Howdy! Okay, so I'm apologizing a LOT for posting this chapter super late. I am sorry! Computer upgrades, plus disk drive "issues," meant that this chapter, which had already been written, was not accessible. Sorry!

Thank you so much for all of your feedback thus far. It's so encouraging! I have the best readers/reviewers!

------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything cool like that. I do own a lot of shoes—no red knee-high boots with crescent moons, though.

------------------------------

In the last chapter, Endymion and Serenity encountered a big burly man who wanted to have his way with our lovable princess. Our lovable Prince defended dear Serenity's honor. Unfortunately, this act of valiancy revealed the prince's true identity to the villagers. Fortunately, Serenity is not as perceptive as the common man and still has no idea that the Terran prince is posing as her own personal tour guide and bodyguard.

-------------------------------

Chapter 15: Interlude near Cuspa

Minako stretched her arms to her sides and yawned.

"I could eat a tree," the blonde-headed Venetian proclaimed.

Makoto snickered as she said, "That's not right, Minako. It's not about trees."

"What isn't?"

"That saying," Rei said. The Martian princess' sudden outburst caused both of her companions to jump a little. Rei grimaced as she added, "It's _Terran_, isn't it?"

The Martian twisted her head around and looked at the Earth. The blue and white planet hung just above the western horizon. Normally, the calm, clear waters of the Sea of Selenity reflected the Earth's image, which created the illusion of two planets basked in the glow of the moon. In the aftermath of the meteor attacks of two days ago, the sea's surface was streaked by a swirl of brown and grey, and the Terran planet remained a solitary eyesore in Rei's sight.

"She speaks!" Makoto declared. She smiled at the dark-headed Martian. Rei had hardly uttered a word in the last two days. The princess of Jupiter assumed that her friend was just shaken up by the destruction around them. Yesterday afternoon, Makoto, Rei, and Minako were recruited to help with the clean-up effort in the coastal village of Cuspa. Ami had been sent back to the castle to assist Sailor Mercury.

Rei ignored Makoto and continued, "Anyway, that saying is about eating a horse, I think. They have those on Earth."

"A horse?" Minako grimaced. The blonde-headed girl shook her head. "Why would anyone want to eat a horse?"

"I think that's the point," Makoto muttered. "And anyway, who would want to eat a tree?"

"A tree sounds a lot more appetizing than a horse!" declared Minako. "Have you ever even seen a horse?"

"Only in our textbooks," Rei whispered. Her gaze was still drawn to the blue and white planet in the sky. Tears prickled in her eyes.

Serenity was on the Earth. Rei knew it. Yesterday morning, Rei tried to stop her impetuous friend from leaving; unfortunately, she was intercepted in the Moon Castle's west wing by Artemis. The Martian apprentice tried to tell the white feline that she was simply checking on Princess Serenity. The normally understanding and calm Artemis—obviously shaken from the attack—berated Rei for not following basic orders.

"Now is not the time for visits!" he growled. "You were told to go to the Sea of Selenity to assist with the clean-up effort! Go! Now!"

Rei mutely nodded her head. She left the palace. She joined the others at the Sea of Selenity. She and the other apprentices were assigned duties. Rei worked through the afternoon. Worry and frustration still consumed her. She knew that Serenity was capable of leaving the Moon. She knew that Serenity would use the Teleporter. She knew that everyone was distracted by the attacks, and that Serenity's absence would not be detected immediately.

The Martian Princess decided to talk to Sailor Mars about her premonitions. Rei recognized that her mentor was more than capable of sensing the Moon Princess' presence in the Castle. Rei finally found a moment in the late afternoon to ask Sailor Mars about Serenity; the Senshi dismissed her apprentice's misgivings as rubbish.

"She's the most heavily protected person on this planet, Rei," Sailor Mars assured her.

"Then you can sense her presence in the palace?" Rei questioned hopefully. "You feel her aura in her chamber?"

Sailor Mars frowned. She glanced up at the Moon Castle on the hill above them. Her eyes narrowed as she shifted her gaze and focused on her young apprentice.

"Rei," she finally said, "With all that has happened, with all of the work that has to be done, we really need to focus our energy to where it's needed. Princess Serenity will always be safe and protected. I don't have to sense her aura to know that!"

Following her mentor's cool reception, Rei opted not to share her thoughts regarding Serenity's whereabouts with anyone else. Instead, she quietly did what she was told. No matter how hard she tried to discard her worries, however, Rei couldn't help but think about the princess she was training to protect. She hadn't slept the night before. She had barely eaten anything.

"They're disgusting-looking four-legged creatures!" Minako said. "What are they used for anyway?"

"Riding," Makoto answered. "Oh! And for carrying things. I thought they looked quite interesting in the diagrams."

"Well," announced Minako, "I would still much rather eat a tree than a horse!"

Makoto laughed. "You really couldn't eat a tree."

Minako shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, I really could!" she persisted. "And I'm not just talking about a baby tree or a small bush. I'm talking about a big, huge full-grown tree!"

The blonde Venetian extended her arms in front of her to mime a large tree trunk. Her tired eyes popped open as she surveyed the dirt on her hands and forearms. She pulled her compact mirror out from the pocket of her fuku. Minako groaned as she looked at her reflection. A layer of grime covered her normally flawless face.

"Look at how dirty I am!" she lamented. She fluffed her hair with her left hand. The blonde ponytail was greasy to her touch. Minako groaned with disgust.

"I'm sure the Senshi won't mind if you wash up before tea," Makoto responded. The tall brunette yawned. She rubbed her eyes. She frowned as she noticed a figure approaching from the castle.

Minako pocketed her mirror. She peered ahead of them. She also noticed the form that approached. The Venetian apprentice held her right hand to her brow. She squinted. She moaned when she recognized the blue fuku of Mercury. Ami was walking toward them.

"I thought it was time for a break." Minako complained just loudly enough for Makoto and Rei to hear. "Why is she coming down here?"

Makoto looked over her shoulder to observe the progress the three of them had made climbing up the hill toward the castle.

"Please, please don't tell us to go back to Cuspa." Makoto muttered quietly. The approaching Mercurian apprentice was still out of earshot to hear the comment..

"I'm glad to see you're already on your way to the palace," Ami declared when she stood only a few paces away from he peers. Her blue eyes darted up and down each of her friends' fukus. She scowled disapprovingly.

"Oh give me a break, Ami!" Minako wailed. She flapped her arms against her sides. "So we're a little dirty. We've been picking up debris all day long! We planned to clean up before tea."

Ami rolled her eyes. She ran a pristine white glove through her perfectly groomed blue hair. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was sent to come and get you," Ami declared. "Something terrible has happened."

"What?" Makoto laughed. "Did someone forget to properly re-shelve some books in the library? Did Mercury's computer get dirty?"

Minako giggled. Ami frowned.

"No, Makoto," the Mercurian said coolly. "Nothing like that."

Rei eyed Ami suspiciously. The Martian sensed conflicting emotions inside her friend. The blue-headed girl seemed smug and concerned. Something had happened, and Ami knew what it was. Knowing the Mercian apprentice as well as she did, Rei suspected that the concern was genuine and that the smugness was because the Ami knew something the rest of them did not. The princess of Mercury quite enjoyed keeping secrets from her friends.

"Are you going to tell us what happened, Ami?" Rei asked. Her face remained composed, but worry bore into the Martian's stomach. She suspected that she already knew what Ami's news would be.

The Mercurian's bright aqua gaze flashed over to Rei. She avoided making direct eye contact with the Martian. Instead, her gaze suddenly darted down to the toes of her boots. She shuffled her feet.

"I don't know anything," Ami muttered.

Rei's violet eyes narrowed. "You're lying," she stated firmly.

Ami glanced up at Rei. Her look was reproachful and apologetic.

"Sailor Mercury said I couldn't tell you."

"So?" Makoto countered.

"So," Ami spluttered with an exasperated sigh, "I'm not allowed to tell you. Look, I'm sure that you'll find out just as soon as you get to the castle."

Rei stared into Ami's wide blue eyes.

"You're lying again, Ami," the Martian declared.

Ami shuddered under Rei's psychic gaze. The Mercurian people were typically suspicious of anything that was unable to be explained by science. Rei's ability to detect Ami's thoughts was more than the Mercurian could tolerate.

"Stop doing that!" Ami snapped.

"Tell us what happened," Rei stated.

A squeal of impatience escaped from Minako's mouth.

"Spill it, Ami," the Venetian said. "As the future leader of the Senshi, I command you."

Ami rolled her eyes at Minako's sudden self-installment of authority. She shook her head of bright blue hair. After much fidgeting, she finally announced, "Someone may hear us."

Makoto and Minako laughed. Each girl turned to look around them. From their position halfway up the hill, the four apprentices were far from any eavesdroppers from either Cuspa or the Moon Castle. They couldn't be in a better place for the divulging of semi-classified information.

"It's about Princess Serenity," Ami finally confessed.

Rei's face fell. She turned away from the others. She suddenly felt cold and detached. Her eyes rested on the blue and white planet just above the horizon. Regret racked her body. The conversation between Makoto, Minako, and Ami was muffled in Rei's ears.

"What about Serenity?" Minako asked.

"She's not here," Ami announced.

"She's not in the Castle?"

"No, Makoto," Ami replied. "She's not here. On the Moon. She's gone."

Minako frowned and exchanged an inquisitive look with Makoto.

"Where is she then?" demanded Makoto.

Ami shook her head. "I can't say. I shouldn't have even told you what I did. I'm sure that the Senshi will tell you, once we get back to the Castle..."

"Why, you smug little know-it-all!" Minako snapped. Her eyes narrowed. "How great it must be for you, having all of these perfect little secrets from us!"

"She won't tell you where Serenity is," Rei calmly declared. Her interruption caused her three friends to jump a little. Makoto, Ami, and Minako turned their attention to the dark-headed Martian. She smiled as she said, "But I will."

Rei pulled her focus from the horizon. A cool wind blew past her. Her loose black hair floated around her figure. The red skirt of her fuku flapped against her bare thighs. Rei's violet eyes glittered with wisdom.

"Serenity is on the Earth," she calmly announced.

From the look of horror on Ami's face, Rei knew she was correct. Not that she needed Ami's confirmation, though. The Martian probably knew well before anyone else that Serenity had fled..

"She's on the Earth?" Minako loudly blurted.

"Shhhh!" replied Ami. Her blue eyes widened to the size of giant marbles. Her face crimsoned. The young Mercurian raised her right arm and covered Minako's mouth with her cupped hand. Ami glanced nervously around. "Why don't you just make a planetary announcement, Minako?"

"What did Sailor Mercury tell you, Ami?" Rei quizzed. She raised her eyebrow as she said, "Look we are a team here. We can't keep secrets from each other, okay?"

Ami slowly removed her hand from Minako's mouth. The Mercurian stepped back. She glanced first to the ground, and then to Minako and Makoto. Her eyes finally wandered to Rei. Both girls stared intensely at each other. Rei raised her eyebrows and shrugged at the Mercurian. Ami sighed. She dropped her eyes and stared at the gap between them.

"You're right, Rei," Ami admitted. The Mercurian licked her lips. Her blue eyes locked with the Martian's inquisitive violet stare. "I don't know how you found out, but it's true." She turned and addressed Makoto and Minako. "Serenity's on the Earth," she confirmed.

Makoto and Minako stood rigid and dumbstruck by Ami's statement.

"Seriously?" Minako croaked.

"How?" pondered Makoto. She shook her head with disbelief. "When?"

"She teleported," Ami stated. From the expectant looks of Makoto and Minako, the Mercurian realized that this brief explanation would not satiate her friends' inquisitive appetites. Ami shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. She cleared her throat before explaining. "Artemis and Ferro were assigned to secure the Teleporter this morning—to put up a block to prevent outsiders from infiltrating the Moon Castle. When they were clearing the back travel logs, they came across two very suspicious departures. The first one was before the attack and before the Senshi and the Queen returned from Ellysion."

"Someone teleported before the attack?" Makoto repeated. "But Serenity was here."

Ami nodded. "Exactly. Someone else departed from the Moon."

"Who?" Rei questioned, surprised by Ami's revelation.

The Mercurian shook her head. "Sailor Mercury wouldn't tell me who it was." Ami, anticipating Rei's next question, added hastily, "But I don't think the person was from the Earth. Sailor Mercury seemed surprised by the signature of the person's energy."

"What was their destination?" Minako questioned.

Ami shrugged her shoulders. Frowning, she said, "Mercury wouldn't tell me that either, but I think it was bad. Very, very bad. I had to stand outside of the throne room when Mercury, Artemis, and Ferro briefed the Queen. Her majesty was not happy. I could hear her shouts through the closed doors."

Rei, Makoto, and Minako nodded their heads in silence as they allowed Ami's words to sink in.

"And what of the other departure?" Rei eventually asked.

Ami's blue eyes glittered. She smiled. "That one I do know about," she said. "And it was bad, too. But it had Serenity's signature all over it. She used the Teleporter yesterday morning. She used it to go to the Earth."

"Are the Senshi being dispatched to rescue her?" Makoto asked.

"Sort of," Ami explained. "Queen Serenity ordered Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter to go immediately to retrieve the princess."

"What?" Minako interjected.

"Just Mercury and Jupiter?" Makoto said incredulously. She shook her head. "But the Senshi never embark on missions in a team of just two. That's suicide."

"Not to mention that the Terrans are hostile toward Lunarians," added Rei.

"Mercury and Jupiter were the only Senshi present in the castle when the princess' absence was discovered," Ami said. "Considering that Serenity has already been gone for more than a day, the Queen thought there wasn't enough time to assemble all of the Senshi. So Mercury and Jupiter were sent alone."

"That's rediculous!" Rei fumed. She recalled the premonition she had the morning before, when she spotted Serenity on the balcony. She thought of the energy boost Serenity was given during the meteor attack; the Moon Princess had been assisted by someone on the Earth. Rei wondered whether the Senshi or the Queen knew of this.

Rei stormed past her three friends. She walked up the hill toward the castle.

"Where are you going?" Minako called after her.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Rei responded, not bothering to turn around. "The Queen made a mistake, not sending all of the Senshi!"

"What?" laughed Makoto. "Are you just going to storm into the throne room and tell her how to run the planet?"

Rei ignored her. Makoto, Minako, and Ami watched as the Martian's figure ascended the hill.

"The Queen isn't available anyway," Ami stated. She turned to face the two remaining girls. In a hushed tone, Ami told Minako and Makoto, "After she sent Mercury and Jupiter to Earth, she retired. I saw her heading to the basement."

Makoto and Minako nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't know why she visits Pluto," Minako muttered. "It doesn't seem to do any good."

"The poor Queen!" Makoto sighed. "I hope Jupiter and Mercury locate the princess."

Ami twisted her head to look at the blue and white planet suspended just above the horizon. Her bright eyes glistened with tears. She rubbed her eyes with her white gloved hand

"I hope Serenity is safe," she whispered.

--------------------------------

End of Chapter 15

Whew! Another chapter finished. I was tempted title this one, "Meanwhile, back on the Moon..." but I figured that it's been done before. It's shorter than some of the other chappies, isn't it?

Anyway, I am off to work on more. More what? I'm not quite sure. I'm feeling a little giddy right now. No particular reason for it, I just am. Oh dear, I should go.

I will ask, as always, for you to review. I really do appreciate all the feedback I've received so far! Y'all are mucho fabuloso.

Hollie


	17. Ch 16: Moonshadow

Hello, hello! Okay, so it is Friday night, and I hate to post on weekends, but I'm gonna do it anyway. How daring and risky of me, huh?

I am posting this chapter as a stand-alone, but originally it was written as one segment of a much, much longer chapter. I know, I know, what a shocker from me, huh? Long chapters...I must be crazy. I was itching to post, though, and thought this could do okay on its own. I may go back and lump it with its fellow segments after the story is complete. If you have any thoughts on the matter once you have finished reading this chapter, please, write me a review and let me know.

Okay, I feel like I'm rambling bit, so I'll cut to the chase. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon. Me own gym membership, me own twinkle lights, me own shoes, but me no own Sailor Moon.

----------------------------------------

In the last chapter, which I like to call, "Meanwhile, back on the Moon..." Serenity's absence from the Moon was finally noticed. Only Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were sent to find our roving princess, which, Rei argued, is baaaaad. (not baaaaad like the noise a sheep makes, but "bad" with a lot more "a's" in it)

----------------------------------------

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 16: Moonshadow

Endymion handed the blacksmith a handful of glittering coins. The grimy man lifted one coin to his eye and stared at each side.

"What game are you playing at, stranger?" the blacksmith said, peering suspiciously at the prince.

Endymion sighed. Serenity winced at the sound he made. The princess knew that Endymion was tired of using her antique coins. She noted the ring of frustration when he spoke.

"The coins _are _old," the Terran prince admitted. "But, as you can see, they are real gold. Please, sir, my sister and I would like to purchase that horse."

He pointed to a four-legged beast lashed to a nearby post. Serenity stood in the animal's shadow. The princess was barely as tall as the mare's legs. The small girl tentatively reached a hand out to touch the horse's silky silver coat. She winced when the beast reared its head back and neighed. When it again lowered its head, the animal stared at Serenity with its wide brown eyes. The Moon princess stepped back.

"Thank you, sir!" Serenity overheard an enthusiastic Endymion say to the blacksmith. She twisted her head in time to see the boy shake hands with the soiled man. The lanky prince walked toward the princess and the horse. He paused and turned back to face the blacksmith.

"What is she called?" the Terran prince questioned.

The man smiled. "Moonshadow."

"Moonshadow'," Endymion echoed flatly. He tried to smile, but his face was already turned into a frown. The conflicting responses twisted Endymion's expression so that he looked like he had just swallowed a mouthful of sour milk.

"Yep," the blacksmith said proudly. "Perty, ain't it? My daughter came up with that 'cause of the color of its coat."

The prince nodded, turned, and pretended to admire how accurate the name was for the animal. Secretly, he thought the appellation was silly and common-sounding—for a horse, anyway. He muttered, "Um, yeah, it's very pretty."

He didn't bother to look back at the blacksmith. Instead, he rolled his eyes and approached Serenity.

"Usa," he said, motioning his right hand toward the silver horse. "Meet Moonshadow."

Again, he made the sour milk face as he said the animal's name. Serenity wondered why. Silently, she agreed with the blacksmith; Moonshadow as a perfectly fine moniker.

Endymion took Serenity by the hand and led her closer to the horse.

"I'll help you into the saddle," he said. He paused slightly before he grasped her beneath each arm. The princess' energy electrified Endymion's fingertips; he closed his eyes as he absorbed the sensation. Power sung through his arms and slammed into his core. The surge made him feel alive.

The princess gasped when Endymion hoisted her into the air. Once she was seated on top of Moonshadow, Serenity let out a squeak of horror. She might have been more excited about her tall perch on Moonshadow if the mare hadn't chosen at that particular moment to step in place and rear its head. The princess' blue eyes widened with fear. Her body stiffened.

"What's it doing?" Serenity demanded.

"It's fine, Usa," Endymion tried to reassure her. "Please, try to relax. She can sense your unease."

Serenity nodded. She attempted to follow the prince's instruction.

Endymion untied Moonshadow from the post. He led the horse to the road before he also mounted the animal. He took the reigns in each hand. His arms caged Serenity close to him. Her body felt rigid against his.

"Usa, you're stiff as a board," he observed from his place behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Is this safe?" Serenity questioned through her clenched teeth. "Riding this...beast?"

"Huh?" Endymion grunted. His twilight eyes squinted with amusement as he questioned her. "You've ridden a horse before, right?"

"I've seen pictures of them," Serenity offered.

The prince chuckled. Serenity felt the blood warm her cheeks and ears.

"What's wrong with that?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Endymion said. He attempted to stifle his laugh. "It's just that I assumed that you had ridden before."

"Well," the princess huffed. She would have defiantly crossed her arms over her chest if she wasn't already using her hands to clutch Moonshadow's mane for dear life. "They don't have horses on the moo..."

Serenity covered her right hand over her mouth before she said more. She had almost mentioned the Moon. She kept her mouth covered with her palm. She was relieved not to be facing the prince; her face felt hot with embarrassment. The princess paused to see if Endymion had noticed her slip-up.

"Moo?" repeated the prince. He smiled with amusement.

Serenity cleared her throat. "What I meant to say," she said, slightly annoyed from the mocking tone in Endymion's voice, "Is that we that we don't have horses, like Moonshadow here, where I come from."

Endymion frowned at her explanation. He really did not understand why she sounded so irritated with him.

"Oh, well, don't worry, Usa," Endymion proclaimed proudly. "I'm the best rider in the kingdom. Everyone says so."

He failed to mention to her that, with the exception of Zoicite, Jedite, Nephrite and Kunzite, Endymion had very few critics. As a general rule, people weren't prone to criticize the Terran prince. They seemed to fear lifetime imprisonment for saying anything adverse about the royal family. No one had ever suffered from such a fate, but even the possibility kept commoners from giving their honest opinion about the Terran royals.

Endymion eventually urged Moonshadow into a cantor and then into a gallop. Within moments, Alendoor was far behind them. They were in a thick forest of naked trees. The horse carried the prince and princess with great ease; the mare seemed just as eager as they were to be as far from Alendoor as possible.

Serenity clamped her eyes tightly, preferring to stare at the purplish dark of her lids than to see her body zoom past tree trunks at what felt like break-neck speed. Occasionally, Serenity opened her eyes and peered through the gaps between her body and Endymion's arms to the blur of ground beneath her; each time, she felt as though she were standing on a rug that had been pulled out from under her feet. The sensation made the princess sick to her stomach. She groaned and again shut her eyes. Earlier, Endymion had described the sensation of riding a horse as "exhilarating" and "refreshing."

The sensation in Serenity's stomach was a far cry from exhilarating.

Once he thought they had put enough distance between themselves and the town of Alendoor, Endymion pulled back on the reins and again urged Moonshadow into a cantor. The horse easily obliged. She stepped proudly along the trodden road with her head held high in the air, almost as though she knew that she carried both a prince and princess on her back.

Moonshadow's prances stirred up a different sensation in Serenity's body. The princess' small frame bobbed up and down while the large beast maneuvered through the forest.

Serenity swallowed and gulped the air. The feeling of nausea had subsided, but now a more urgent sensation overcame her. She silently regretted drinking too much water at the tavern in place of a proper breakfast. Her face twisted uncomfortably.

"Mah-mo!" Serenity squeaked. "Mah-mo, pl-ease stop!"

Endymion, assuming that the strange noises emanating from the girl seated in front of him were squeals of delight, laughed heartily.

"See, what did I tell you?" he said proudly. "Isn't the journey much faster and enjoyable on the back of a horse? It's hard to believe we've only been traveling for an hour, and look at how much ground we covered."

"Mmmmn," grunted Serenity. Inwardly, she reeled. They had really been on top of this beast for an entire hour? No wonder her insides felt like jelly! The princess opened her eyes in time to see the horse dodge a tree trunk. Serenity yelped in surprise. She grabbed Endymion by the left wrist and squeezed hard. The prince fumbled. The reins slipped from his hand.

"Ouch!" Endymion grumbled behind her. He moved his arm. "What was that for?"

"I have to go," Serenity tried to explain.

Endymion frowned.

"Go where?" demanded the prince.

"I just have to," Serenity said, flustered, "_Go_. Now."

"Go?" echoed Endymion. "What do you...?" His eyes widened as he finally understood. "Oh, you need to do _that._"

Serenity nodded with relief. She knew that Endymion couldn't see her face, but she smiled anyway.

The prince again took hold of the reins with both hands and steered Moonshadow away from the main road. He led them a little deeper into the woods before he pulled back on the reins and urged Moonshadow to stop. He helped Serenity down from the mare's back. The princess wobbled on her feet as she stepped to the ground. Endymion grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. The princess lowered her head and nodded.

"Just a little," she said, taking a shaky step away from him. She raised her head as she muttered, "A little unsteady."

Endymion grinned. His midnight eyes locked with Serenity's bright blue gaze. The connection, though brief, sent a wave of emotion through both the prince and princess.

Serenity blinked and smiled; the princess, still staring into his eyes, realized that Endymion would stop at nothing to keep her safe. For the past couple of days, Serenity had depended on Endymion to protect her from danger. Physically, he stood an arm's length from the princess, but she felt like she was always enveloped in his strong, protective embrace. A blush crept into her cheeks as she recalled waking up in his arms that morning. She liked the feeling of safety; at the same time, however, a slight tingle of fright fluttered in her heart. She hoped he wouldn't have to do terrible things on her behalf.

Endymion's face warmed slightly while he took in the features of the small girl in front of him. Stray strands of gold hair had fallen from Serenity's braid. The right side of her pointed nose was smudged with grime. She looked terrible, and yet Endymion could not take his eyes off of her. Serenity glowed; there was no mistaking her aura. When she smiled at him, Endymion felt elated and euphoric. A huge surge of pride swelled inside his chest. He still did not understand why he was drawn to the girl, but Endymion knew that their connection with each other was strong.

Serenity stumbled forward. She fell into Endymion's chest. The sudden physical touch broke their emotional connection. Serenity stepped away, embarrassed. Endymion took a step backward. He nervously raked his hands through his hair and laughed.

"Uh, careful there." Jokingly, he added, "You certainly are a klutz."

The princess shot an evil glare at Endymion. She twisted her face into a frown. She wasn't sure of what "klutz" meant, but judging from Endymion's tone, Serenity was certain it wasn't intended as a compliment.

The Moon princess opened her mouth to respond; however, she remembered suddenly why they had stopped to begin with. She snapped her mouth shut. The blood flowed into her cheeks and ears, turning her normally pale pallor bright red. She turned on the ball of her foot and walked toward the bank of trees on her left. Endymion chuckled as he watched her stalk off.

"Don't go too far away," he ordered.

"Don't worry!" Serenity cried over her shoulder. She pushed some spindly branches from her path and disappeared from the prince's sight.

The princess had intended to follow Endymion's instructions. She planned to dash behind a nearby tree trunk, do her business, and then return back to Endymion's side. Unfortunately, Serenity was not accustomed to relieving herself in the outdoors, and she had a challenging time locating an appropriate place for such a task. Just when she thought she had found the perfect spot behind one of the wider trees, Serenity craned her head around the trunk and realized that Endymion was still very close by. The princess bit her lower lip and shook her head. No, she silently determined, this place would not do. She'd just have to go a little further away.

Moments later, she discovered a cluster of half-bare waist-high bushes. This spot was a much greater distance from the prince. The princess twisted her head around to make sure Endymion was nowhere to be seen. Determining that the prince was far from her position, Serenity smiled gratefully. It was a perfect place. The princess began pulling up her skirts; her face twisted with mortification when she heard Endymion cough in the distance. Serenity dropped the hem of her dress. She'd die of embarrassment if Endymion heard her. Serenity weaved her way through more of the woods.

When she found a third place, Serenity paused to listen for Endymion's voice. She peered though the thicket of trees she had just passed, making sure the prince was not visible through any gaps. Satisfied that this place was far enough from both Endymion's eyes and ears, Serenity hastily lifted her skirts, undid the fastenings of her underclothes, squatted down, and relieved herself.

A sigh escaped from her lips.

Once she was finished, the princess stood and proceeded with refastening her Terran clothes. She pursed her lips together into a frown as she fumbled with the buttons. Serenity now officially hated her Terran costume. The princess missed her delicate flowing gowns. She missed the sensation of feeling the breeze tickle her skin through the thin fabric of her royal dresses. She wondered how Earth people were able to wear such bulky layers of fabric.

The princess sucked in a deep breath of cold air. She exhaled a white cloud through her lips. She adjusted the hood of her red cloak; it had fallen during the tumultuous ride on Moonshadow. Dread filled her insides as she thought of the horse. Serenity did not want to climb back on top of that beast. She wondered if Endymion would be too terribly offended if she just walked beside the mare.

The moon princess shook her head and giggled quietly to herself. There was no way that Endymion would allow her to walk. He'd already boasted about how much faster their journey now was, thanks to the horse. He'd probably stare at her incredulously with his dark twilight eyes before erupting into a huge fit of laughter at her suggestion. He'd say something terribly dismissive like, "Don't be ridiculous, Usa."

Serenity's frown deepened. Her eyelids narrowed as she scowled at her imagined vision of Endymion's response.

Well, she didn't care if he thought she was ridiculous. She'd march right back to him and give him a piece of her mind. What right did he have, ordering her around and teasing her, anyway? She was a princess after all, and he was just a common Terran boy!

A large puff of air steamed out of Serenity's nostrils as she exhaled loudly—determinedly, she thought to herself. The princess pivoted grandly on her right foot to turn herself around. She stomped through the forest in the same direction she had come from. Serenity, in her regal mindset, would have normally carried herself like a true Moon princess was supposed to, with her head held high, eyes focused on what was in front of her, shoulders almost painfully jutted back—and chest almost painfully jutted forward—but she was too busy imagining the equestrian conversation she was about to have with Endymion to pay attention to formal decorum. Instead, her head was dropped forward, her eyes were focused on the ground immediately in front of her feet, her shoulders were slumped toward her ears, and her chest—what little she had, at her age—had caved as if it were attempting to merge with her spine.

Surprisingly, she still found that she was able to dodge the branches and random woodsy bric-a-brac with much ease. Not surprisingly, she failed to notice that she had just entered a part of the wood in which she was no longer a lone wanderer.

The first hint of company was the nasty, putrid stench that overtook her olfactory nerves. The foul odor made Serenity stop in her tracks. The smell was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. She gagged. She wrinkled her nose and clamped her eyes shut as she held her gloved hand over her nose and mouth.

The second hint of company was the pair of dirty bare feet that suddenly stepped into Serenity's line of sight when she finally reopened her eyes. The princess squinted upon noticing them. A frown spread from the corners of her mouth to crease her entire face with confusion. Her eyes trailed up to legs, torso, and finally the head of the person who stood in her path. She rested her gaze on the face that belonged to the feet; her eyes widened with horror. Serenity instantly observed the gnarled, tangled long hair, the jagged, razor-like teeth, the dirt-smeared skin, and the crazed, wild look of the person in front of her. The princess' bright blue eyes locked with the stranger's orange-colored orbs.

The princess dropped her hand from her face. She opened her mouth to scream. The sound caught in her throat.

-----------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 16

Okay, so I received some really fabuloso reviews for the last chapter!

FushigiYugiFan80: I'm sorry to keep you in suspense, and I am afraid this most recent chapter will keep you in more suspense. Sorry!

Mely's the name: Thank you so much for the compliments! I write in layers, where I heap on more and more descriptors and detail each time I go over each chapter, which seems like a very silly way to write. I'm glad to hear it's effective, though, and that you enjoy what I've written. I think it's easy, with fan fiction in general, to assume that everyone is on the same page, character-wise and—well, in a very basic sense—plot-wise. While certain things will always be consistent with all SM fics, I'm glad that my work on each character supports the entire story. Your review made me beam with pride—probably the closest I will ever come to having a maternal glow. My stories are my kids.

Masquerade Ice Princess: Glad you loved it. Hope to post more chapters.

Jess: Your review made my day! I'm glad that, despite my dismal updating practices, you have bookmarked the story. Wow! I always intend to post more regularly, but it just never seems to work out like I want. That, and I am so meticulous about each and every chapter, that I go over it many times before I am content enough to send them out into the world.

Kuni-chan! You need some furniture! If you didn't live far away (which, really, isn't that far), I would insist on giving you the horrid couches that now occupy my living room. I don't think we'll ever get rid of them, since they were free and they are—I admit grudgingly—comfortable. I still strongly dislike the regurgitated flower garden theme of the couch covers, though.

Well, I should probably go, so I can finish the next chapter. My upcoming week will be busy with a wedding, plays, movie excursions, vintage clothing run, and a rockabilly ball to attend, but I do hope to work on the story this week. And you all wonder why my posts are so slow...hee hee

Hollie


	18. Ch 17: Deadly Revelations

Howdy! Howdy! I have to warn you: this chapter is a wee bit longer than the last chapter. If you have reviewed in the past, thank you so much! I really do appreciate the feedback. If you read and have not yet reviewed, please take a moment to let me know what you think of this story. If you've come this far with it, I hope that means you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

---------------------------------------

In the last chapter, Endymion bought a horse, which he and Serenity rode until the princess of the Moon had to stop to—as my high school friend's mother used to say—take a tinkle. The princess discovered that they weren't alone in the woods.

--------------------------------------

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 17: Deadly Revelations

Endymion waited, somewhat impatiently, for Serenity to return. She certainly took her sweet time, he silently observed.

The prince fidgeted. He removed the glove from his hand and raked his black matted hair with his bare fingers.

His thoughts drifted to his exchange with Serenity just a few moments before. Endymion frowned as he considered his feelings toward the girl. _Little_ girl, he silently chided himself. Why did he regard her so fondly? Why did he want to protect her?

The young man tilted his head back to stare at the bare tree boughs above. He observed how the branches radiated from the trunks to form skeletal webs with the neighboring trees. The grey light of the winter day was visible just beyond the matted spray. The prince narrowed his dark blue gaze to view the small patch of sky on the other side of the tree tops. He shook his head.

He wasn't quite sure of where they were going. In the village, his only intention had been to leave Alendoor. Now that he and Serenity had successfully accomplished that goal, Endymion had no idea of how to proceed.

The prince suddenly dropped his gaze and stared at his uncovered hand. He sighed. He pulled the glove back over his fingers. His face creased as he considered their predicament.

Of course, if Serenity wasn't traveling with him, Endymion would have behaved far more brashly and carelessly. Perhaps he would have stormed back to Jade Castle to face his Uncle Bartleby and King Nefar of the Sun. The prince knew that such a venture was dangerous and stupid, but if both his mother and father had fallen into his uncle's trap, then surely Endymion was the only one who could save them.

The prince sucked a deep breath of cold air and held it in his lungs. Perhaps a solo charge of Jade Castle was a foolhardy venture, he reasoned to himself. In the past, Endymion was not responsible for his actions, so he had never given a second thought to the danger or the consequences of what he did. Kunzite had been trying for years to instill the value of patience in the young prince.

Endymion coughed. He approached a medium-sized trunk and threw his back against it. The young man leaned into the hard surface. He stared down at his black leather boots. He dug his heels into the icy snow at the base of the tree. Moonshadow huffed impatiently from the tree she was leashed to. The prince squeezed his eyes shut.

He _had_ agreed to help Serenity find her father, but Endymion seriously wondered if the young girl truly knew where the man was. The prince really didn't have time to be the girl's personal guide, anyway. On the other hand, Endymion felt totally responsible for Serenity's safety, especially now that the Solarians were pursuing both of them. Perhaps his best plan of action would be to return to his own castle. He could leave Serenity behind and then attend to dealing with his uncle. Of course, Endymion would have to tell Serenity that he was the Terran prince. He frowned over this prospect. He rather liked spending his company with a girl who had no idea of who he really was.

A rustling sound in the clump of bushes on his left interrupted Endymion's thoughts. His lids opened. He peered out of the left corner of his eye. He saw no one.

He frowned as he recalled Serenity's original exit from his sight; the Moon princess had wandered into the thicket of trees to his right, not to the cluster of bushes on his left.

Endymion placed his hands against the trunk on each of his sides and pushed himself into a standing position. His scrutinizing dark eyes scanned the brush. The prince placed his right hand over the hilt of his sword. He called for Serenity, just in case she had somehow managed to turn herself completely around.

"Usa?" he said casually.

The prince took one step forward, away from the tree. He heard an object whir above his head. The distinctive sound of an arrowhead slicing through the wood of the tree trunk behind him caused Endymion duck. The prince grunted as his nose smacked harshly into his left thigh. Under less hostile circumstances, the young man would have marveled at his own flexibility. Instead, Endymion hastily unsheathed his sword. He clumsily shimmied to his right while clutching his throbbing nose with his left hand.

A man chuckled in the near distance. The prince recognized that laugh. Endymion sneered, which made his nose hurt even more.

"Jedite?" he said, peering ahead. His words echoed inside the hand cupped in front of his face.

Two figures stepped out from behind a wide tree trunk located approximately ten yards from the prince. Endymion growled as his two guardians approached. He lowered his fingers from his swollen nose. He clenched his free hand in front of him and erupted into a rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Jedite grinned. He wanted to tell Endymion how funny he looked a few moments ago when he was dodging the arrow, but a cautionary nudge from Zoicite discouraged him from further upsetting the prince. Instead, the blonde guardian shouldered his bow and shrugged.

"Relax, Endy!" Jedite said casually. "I just wanted to get your attention."

"Get my attention?" echoed the prince. "How? By shooting me in the head?"

"Sorry about that," Zoicite piped in. "That was my fault. I suggested that we fire a warning shot, so as to not startle you..."

"So you entrust Jedite with a bow and arrow?" Endymion raged. He pointed angrily to the stuck tree.

"You've gotta admit," Jedite said, approaching his handiwork, "I am getting better with a bow."

Endymion scowled at the man. Jedite grinned smugly. The blonde guardian lovingly petted the red and green feathers on the butt end of his stuck arrow. The prince muttered beneath his breath.

Zoicite, eager to change the subject, cleared his throat. "We've been worried about you," he stated.

Endymion shifted his attention away from Jedite. He sheathed his sword. The red-headed guardian observed the prince's shoulders relax a little.

"How did you find me?" Endymion questioned.

"It's our job," Jedite sarcastically muttered.

The prince turned to give a snappy retort, but Zoicite spoke first.

"Nephrite sent us out to search for you," the guardian explained. "Helios thought you were in trouble two nights ago—during those explosions or whatever they were—and Kunzite dispatched Nephrite to Jade Castle to check on you. Of course, you were gone by that time."

"And where is my mother?"

"She's fine," Jedite assured. "Kunzite decided that travel to the Puissant Territory was not advisable, considering the vibes Helios felt from those blasts."

"So, do you mind telling us what happened?" Zoicite asked.

Endymion took in a deep breath. He quickly explained, to the best of his recollection, his experience on the night of the explosions, the encounter with the Solarian soldiers, of waking up the next morning in the cave, and his exchange with Beryl.

"I don't trust her," he confessed.

Both of the guardians nodded quietly. They turned to each other, exchanged a look, and again shifted their attention to the Terran prince.

"So, what's the deal with the kid?" demanded Jedite.

"What kid?" Endymion said. His twilight eyes widened as he thought of Serenity. "Oh, you mean Usa."

"Usa?" parroted Zoicite.

"Yeah, um," Endymion snapped his fingers while he attempted to recollect her real name. "Usagi! Ah, Tsukino Usagi. That's her full name."

Zoicite crossed his arms over his chest. He raised his left eyebrow and muttered with a hint of amusement, "Apparently."

Jedite laughed. "Wow, we lose you for two days and already you have a girlfriend."

Endymion's normally even complexion turned ruddy.

"She's not my girlfriend!" the prince's voice cracked. "She's just a little kid! She was lost in the woods. I couldn't exactly leave her there, now could I?"

"But what does she want?" Zoicite pointedly demanded.

"Nothing," Endymion explained. "Look, she's from the north. The same village as Kunzite, probably. Her father came to the territory on business and she followed after him. I figured that it would be better for me to travel with someone else, since the Solarians are looking for someone traveling alone. But now I'm afraid that I've put Usa in danger, too."

"Usa?" Jedite said mockingly.

Endymion ignored the blonde. Instead, he told Jedite and Zoicite about the previous night and the attack by the Solarian woman. He neglected to mention the strange voice that awakened him or the strange crescent shape that had formed on Serenity's forehead.

Jedite sucked in a breath and whistled.

"Attacked by a woman?" the blonde said. "I don't know if that would be so bad."

"It was very bad, trust me," Endymion assured. "She was extremely powerful. She used some sort of magical attacks. Honestly, I don't know how I was able to fend them all off."

Zoicite frowned. "Are you certain that the girl..."

"Usa!" Jedite merrily piped. He adjusted the quiver of arrows on his back.

"Usa," Zoicite corrected himself while casting a sideways glare at the blonde, "That she isn't in cahoots with the Solarian? I mean, it's a pretty interesting coincidence that she showed up right after you escaped from the cave."

Endymion shook his head furiously. "She has no idea about any of that. She doesn't even know that I'm a prince. Oh, which reminds me," he leaned forward and lowered his tone. "When Usa gets back here, call me Mamoru. She doesn't know my real name."

Jedite clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth. "I don't know, Endy, er, Mamoru," he muttered mockingly, "Do you think a relationship can last when it's founded on deceit?"

The prince's twilight eyes flashed dangerously. His cheeks crimsoned.

"What about the incident at the Stuffed Pig?" Zoicite quickly asked.

Endymion's eyebrows lifted with surprise. He recalled his encounter the surly drunken man.

"You heard about that?" the Terran prince said. Both of his guardians nodded knowingly.

"We were there, actually," Jedite confessed. "In the corner. Nephrite was supposed to meet us."

Endymion's entire face flushed. He was embarrassed by how rashly he behaved. Kunzite would surely hear of the altercation; his mentor would not approve of the prince's quick temper, even if Endymion's intention was honorable.

"You behaved with much dignity," Zoicite reassured the prince. "That oaf was out of line, and you were defending the girl."

"Thanks, Zoicite," responded Endymion. The prince made eye contact and smiled gratefully at his red-headed guardian.

"Of course, you did call a lot of attention to yourself by drawing your sword," Jedite pointedly added. Zoicite poked him in the ribs to shut him up. "Ow!" the blonde guardian squealed. "Well he did!"

Endymion nodded soberly. "I know I did."

The prince suddenly fell to one knee. A jolt of stinging energy slammed into Endymion's heart; his chest felt tight and weighted. His stomach clenched painfully. He steeled himself against the sensation. Endymion stared at the white slate of snow beneath him; his mind was hazy from the pain.

Zoicite and Jedite rushed to help their prince. The two guardians exchanged a concerned look with each other over Endymion's stooped form. Prior to the eclipse, the prince had never been prone to illness or fits; now, these spells occurred on a regular basis. Both Jedite and Zoicite were worried.

"What is it, Endy?" Zoicite asked. The red-head placed his right hand on Endymion's left shoulder. The prince trembled. "Are you in pain?"

"How can we help?" Jedite inquired.

Endymion clenched his teeth. His breathing was heavy and loud. The prince suspected that the sudden rush of feeling was caused—somehow—by Serenity. The pain was unbelievably intense, but Endymion's awareness of its origin made it tolerable. Endymion closed his eyes and concentrated on the pain. He harnessed the sensation and used it to link him to Serenity. He gasped. The princess needed him. She was in danger.

Serenity screamed. Endymion's midnight eyes snapped open. He sucked in a chilled breath of air and licked his chafed lips. Serenity's cry pained Endymion more than anything he had ever encountered. His head felt as though it would implode. The prince pitched forward. Agony racked his body. The sensation was so crippling that he wanted to curl into a ball in the snow. Instead, he gritted his teeth and staggered to his feet. The prince looked over his right shoulder, to the gap in the woods that Serenity had disappeared through only a little while before.

"What was that?" Zoicite muttered out loud. Both he and Jedite twisted their heads and stared suspiciously at the surrounding wood.

"Usa's in danger," Endymion muttered. He took a step forward. The prince channeled his own energy—his second pair of eyes—into locating Serenity. When he sensed her location, Endymion frowned. She had wandered a lot further than she should have, much further than he had advised. His worry for her briefly shifted into irritation. Endymion refocused his attention. When she was safe, Serenity would hear an earful from him. In the meantime, the prince would use his link with Serenity's fear to find her.

Endymion unsheathed his sword and strode forward. He didn't ask his two companions to come with him. Jedite and Zoicite were already following behind.

He silently began to rehearse everything he would say to her for wandering so far into the woods. Hadn't he told her not to go too far away? Hadn't he instructed her not to take too long?

A foul odor distracted the prince and his two guardians. The three men stopped. Endymion leaned forward and gagged. Jedite groaned; he blonde muffled his face with his right sleeve. Zoicite held his breath while he extracted a white handkerchief from the breast pocket of his shirt. He covered his nose and mouth with it.

"Rotting bodies," the red-headed man announced.

The Terran prince covered his own face with his left hand and righted his posture. He, Jedite and Zoicite walked forward, even though they were effectively entering the area of the forest which was most infected with the putrid stench. Endymion silently wondered why Serenity would have gone this direction, with such a foul smell lingering in the air. His thoughts wandered to Zoicite's comment about bodies. The prince frowned. Corpses would not rot during the dead cold of winter; the bodies would freeze, he reasoned.

A strange, guttural noise erupted from the tree cluster directly in front of trio. Endymion and his two guardians paused in stride. They exchanged confused glances with each other before stepping forward.

A figure dropped from above and landed in front of them. Jedite, Zoicite, and Endymion instinctively jumped back.

"What the...?" Jedite trailed off.

A tall, naked man coated with reddish-colored dried mud stood before them. His mangled black hair fell down to his waist. He waved a crudely hewn wooden spear in front of the prince and his guardians. The mud man's head bobbed back and forth as he inspected the three surprised Terrans. He paced and waved his spear menacingly in front of him. He paused in front of Zoicite, opened his mouth, and revealed two rows of sharp, jagged teeth. He hissed.

The entire wood around Endymion, Zoicite and Jedite hissed. The prince twisted his head—casually, to avoid unwanted attention from the mud man—to look around. With horror, Endymion observed that they were surrounded on all sides by other mud-covered men. Jedite elbowed the prince in the ribs and motioned for the prince to look up. Endymion's expression turned grim. More mud men blanketed the tree trunks and dangled from the bows directly above them. They were trapped.

"Well, rotting was right," Jedite whispered, "But, unfortunately, not corpses."

"Great observation," Endymion muttered. "What should we do? Do you think they're hostile?"

"Uh, I think that would be a yes," Zoicite dryly observed. "Normally, you don't surround people on all sides to ask them over for dinner."

The man in front of the prince and his guardians seemed annoyed by their candid conversation. He waved his spear in front of the trio. He hissed and grunted loudly. Endymion assumed that the strange noises were some sort of a language. The other mud people also shouted and hissed.

Endymion rolled his eyes as he regarded their predicament. He had more important things to attend to at the present moment. The prince clamped his eyes shut and focused on Serenity. He breathed a sigh of relief when he located her presence.

"Usa's just beyond that bank of trees there," he told Jedite and Zoicite. He nodded his head to the area of forest slightly to their left. The area was blocked by five mud men.

"Oh that's just great," Jedite muttered. He rolled his eyes as he added, "Thank goodness she's okay. Let's just ignore the fact that we are completely surrounded!"

Jedite's raised tone upset the mud men. The one standing in front of the prince and his guardians waved his stick above his head before pointing it directly at the blonde man's face. The mud man said something in his language. His orange eyes widened and he bared his teeth. Rusted-colored drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. Jedite frowned and held his breath in.

The prince, completely focused on saving Serenity, stepped forward.

The mud man shifted his attention away from Jedite and trained the tip of his spear to the Terran prince's chest. Endymion's gaze fell from Serenity's distant location to the poorly crafted weapon now aimed at his heart. He lifted his head and focused his attention to the mud man's face. He stared his opponent's bright orange eyes; the prince's deep blue gaze tightened with anger as he noted their unusual color. Endymion felt the concern he had for Serenity's safety drain from his limbs and transition into rage. He allowed the negative emotion to flow freely through his body. A low growl escaped from Endymion's throat.

The mud man's orange eyes widened with surprise. A moment later, his expression shifted. His eyebrows knitted together and he also began to growl. The surrounding mud men began to growl and stomp their bare feet in the snow.

"Uh, that may not be a good idea," Jedite whispered to Endymion. "It looks like you made them angry."

The prince shifted the sword in his hand. He swiped the weapon through the space between himself and the mud man, which sliced his opponent's wooden spear into two pieces. He stepped forward and knocked the man to the ground.

"These monsters are Solarians!" Endymion raged. He stuck the tip of his blade into the man's torso. The sword easily sliced the skin and sunk into the Solarian's chest cavity. Rather than being a solid mass, the mud man's body was soft and gooey. Endymion grunted with disgust as he extracted his blade. A gush of putrid red slime slicked the metal.

A collective howl echoed in the forest from the remaining mud men. The shrill noise scratched the ears of the prince and his guardians. The mud people, dangling in the trees above, dropped from their perches and stormed the trio.

"This is just great!" Jedite moaned. He removed the bow from his shoulder and used the end of it to jab one attacker in the stomach. The guardian unsheathed his sword with his right hand and stabbed the mud man through the chest with his sword; the puncture exploded as he extracted his blade, showering both himself and Zoicite, who happened to be standing beside him, with red slime.

"Messy!" observed Zoicite. He swiped the muck from his face before slicing another mud man through. The red-head knocked another adversary to the ground and stuck him with his sword; sticky red fluids spewed from each slain mud man. Over his shoulder, Zoicite noticed Endymion tear a path through the Solarians.

"Endy, where the hell are you off to?"

"You'd better not leave us here!" Jedite growled. By this time, his face and front were soaked with the blood of his victims. He made a clean swipe through two mud men at once. Each time, he muttered under his breath about how foul these particular enemies were.

"I'm going after Usa," Endymion shouted. He wove his way through the trees and bushes. He panted heavily as he knocked the Solarians out of his way. The carnage he left in the wake of his path left the prince unfazed. His only focus was to save Serenity.

He finally reached the clearing where the princess stood. A pair of mud men held Serenity by her arms; they appeared to be dragging her away. The princess struggled against the pair. Her hood had fallen to her shoulders. Her blonde hair had loosened from its braid. She shook her head furiously as she attempted to pull away from her captors. Endymion was relieved to see that she was alive and unharmed.

Serenity, suddenly aware of Endymion's presence, stopped her struggling. She twisted her head over her shoulder to look at him.

The two Solarian mud men had not yet noticed Endymion's arrival in the clearing. One of Serenity's captors, annoyed with the princess' resistance, turned and sharply slapped the Lunarian across the face. The girl staggered back with surprise and fell into the other mud man, who simply shoved Serenity forward.

Endymion felt the pure rage course through his veins while he witnessed the assault on Serenity. The prince bounded across the clearing, his sword aloft. He unleashed his fury on the two surprised Solarians. His blade sailed through the air and found its mark in gut of the mud man who had struck the princess. The prince twisted the blade as he pulled it from the Solarian's torso. He then turned his attention to Serenity's other captor. The remaining mud man released his hold on the princess' arm. He growled and lunged, unarmed, toward the prince. Endymion smirked with amusement. He happily obliged the Solarian's obvious desire for death and plunged his sword into the mud man's chest. His opponent sunk to the ground at Endymion's feet. The red gooey blood oozed in a pool around his body.

The prince lowered his sword and twisted his head to face Serenity. Locks of his dark hair had fallen into his face. His right cheek was splattered with blood. Endymion's breathing was heavy from his recent exertion. He gulped the cold air and attempted to compose himself. The prince's insides quaked from excitement and adrenaline. His midnight eyes—the same eyes that had been nearly black with rage moments before—softened and widened with concern when he looked at Serenity. The princess was trembling. Her left cheek—the one that had been struck—was swollen. A tiny drip of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Endymion wanted to embrace her, bury his face in the top of her head, and assure her that he would keep her safe. He licked his lips and smiled weakly. The prince extended his left hand and stepped toward her. Serenity staggered back. The girl's bright eyes were trained on the two bodies of the mud people he had slain. A tear slipped down her right cheek.

Serenity's look of horror made the prince aware of the ferocity of his actions. The prince lowered his arm and stared at the bloodstained snow between them. The two mud men were sprawled on the ground like a pair of broken dolls. The second Solarian man's eyes were still open; the lifeless orange orbs stared vacantly at the princess.

Endymion's shoulders sagged. He looked down at his left palm; he still held his sword in his right hand. The prince shook his head and sighed with defeat. He was embarrassed by the carnage he had created.

The Terran prince coughed and cleared his throat. He sheepishly lifted his gaze to observe Serenity.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked her.

Serenity flinched slightly upon hearing his voice. More tears escaped from her eyes. She swiped them with the back of her left hand and nodded firmly. Her focus did not break from the crumpled bodies of her slain captors.

"Endy! Where the hell are you?"

Endymion glanced over his shoulder when heard Jedite's voice. He had completely forgotten about abandoning Zoicite and Jedite to save the princess. As usual, he had behaved reckless and foolishly.

The princess' blue eyes shot up to look at the woods behind the Terran prince. Unlike Endymion, Serenity did not recognize the voice. She took another step away from the bodies and the prince.

Endymion, eager to escape the uncomfortable silence in the clearing, shifted on his foot and turned his back on the princess. He squeezed his eyes shut and paused. The prince silently reprimanded himself for being so willing to abandon the girl. What had he expected? That she would be pleased at his ability to slaughter his enemies?

The prince exhaled loudly and twisted to face her again. Instead of looking at Serenity, Endymion found himself staring at the two fallen mud people between them. He had killed them for her sake, he thought sullenly to himself. He wondered if Serenity would forgive him. The prince clenched his left hand into a tight fist at his side. Why should he give a damn about what she thought of him?

"Endy!" cried Zoicite. Endymion looked over his shoulder. He saw movement in the trees beyond the clearing. Jedite and Zoicite needed his help. The prince twisted his head and stared at Serenity. The color had drained from her tearstained cheeks. The princess hugged herself and still gazed, wide-eyed, at the pair of bodies between them. She was in shock.

Endymion sighed with defeat. He tucked the loose hair behind his ear. The prince rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand. He quickly surveyed the clearing.

"Uh," he began. His mouth had become dry. He cleared his throat. "I need to go and help my friends."

Serenity finally rested her eyes on Endymion's face. His statement did not make complete sense to her, but Serenity could not think of why he shouldn't go and help his friends. A part of her wanted him to stay with her, but another part of her was relieved to see him leave. Her eyes glazed over with tears that threatened to fall. The princess silently nodded.

Endymion raked his free hand through his hair. He nodded as well, even though he didn't really know why he felt compelled to. The prince took in a deep breath. He hated to leave Serenity at such an awkward time.

"Stay here, okay?" he instructed her. "I'll come back for you when it's safe."

Serenity nodded her head once. Endymion pivoted and turned his back to her. The princess watched as he faded from her sight. Serenity was suddenly aware of noise in the forest just beyond the clearing. The princess stared for a long time, straining to hear the noise of the battle. She heard Endymion's voice, along with a couple of others, shouting and laughing. Serenity shook her head with disbelief. It couldn't be laughter. He couldn't be joyous at such a horrid time.

A strange, guttural hissing noise at her feet snapped Serenity's attention to her immediate surroundings. The princess jumped in surprise. Her blue gaze fell to the two bodies of the men Endymion had slain. The one who had slapped her—the first one Endymion stabbed—twitched. The Solarian unfurled himself from his fetal position and splayed out on his back. He was drenched in his own blood. The princess averted her eyes and grimaced in disgust.

"Help, please," he hissed at her.

Serenity jumped again. Her stomach clenched. Her vision focused on the mud man's body. The blood spurt from his stomach wound and splattered against the skin of his torso and legs. The liquid moistened the dried mud on his body. The man's arm moved. He placed his hand over the wound to stop the blood flow.

The princess wiped the tears that now fell freely down her cheeks.

"Help," the mud man hissed. His voice was shallow, like his breathing. His lids slid open. His orange eyes shifted to stare at the princess.

Awareness washed over Serenity. The man's appearance suddenly made sense to her. The orange eyes and mud-covered body were the signature physical traits of one group people: the Solarian cavern dwellers. Serenity had read about these subterranean tribes in one of her books about the Sun. She remembered staring at the sketches of cavern dwellers in her texts; the images had given her nightmares for weeks. Their appearance was not her only reason for fearing these Solarians; according to Serenity's books, cavern people were blood thirsty warriors who routinely ate the flesh of their victims.

"These creatures are the most basic type of barbarian," Sailor Mercury had explained to her. "If evil truly exists, it's dwelling in the caves of the sun with these people."

Sailor Mercury assured Serenity that she would most likely never see, much less need to communicate, with these Solarian tribes.

"You should probably learn their language, just in case," Sailor Mercury announced one day. Serenity wanted to protest. Why should she waste her time learning to converse with cavern dwellers? When would she ever need such a skill?

"It's not like I'm going to be wandering around in the Solarian caves some day, asking them for directions!" Serenity had complained to Rei and Makoto one day after her studies.

"Yeah, they'd eat you before you could get a grunt or hiss out," Makoto agreed, pleased. She rather enjoyed poking fun at the cavern dweller's strange syntax—especially when there was very little chance of encountering one in real life.

"Finish me," the man said.

Serenity—both shocked and surprised that she had remembered any of the cavern dweller's language—stared at the man's stomach wound. She couldn't believe he was still alive.

"Pained?" Serenity asked. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Uh, how can I help you?"

The cavern dweller gasped for breath. His face contorted.

"Please finish me," he whispered. "I want to die."

Serenity shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry." She picked up the front of her skirt and proceeded to walk around the man's body. His breathing had become heavy and labored again, like he was trying to fight against his own death. Serenity clamped her eyes tighter. She didn't want to hear this man draw his last breath. She wanted to be as far from this place as possible.

She stifled a sob. More tears streaked the princess' cheeks. Serenity rubbed her nose.

"Please," the man quietly hissed behind her.

The princess stared forward. Ahead of her, just beyond this clearing, was Endymion. She heard his voice. Serenity wanted to run to the prince, mostly to escape the dying man. She took three steps forward. She then paused.

He had told her to remain here. A part of Serenity wanted to follow his instructions. She wanted to win his favor.

"Finish it," whimpered the man.

Serenity turned around and looked at the cavern dweller's bloody body. Why did he plead with her? Why wasn't he dead yet? He had lost so much blood; the snow surrounding his fallen form was saturated from it.

She wanted to flee from here. She no longer cared to seek out Endymion. She needed to place distance between herself and this horrid scene.

A cry escaped from Serenity's throat. The princess reached into the collar of her blouse and extracted her moon pendant. Through the sheet of tears clouding her sight, she eyed the silver crescent. She gripped the pendant in her right hand. Serenity swallowed hard and clamped her lids shut. The princess focused her power on the slip of silver cradled in her palm. She felt the familiar burn of her moon symbol reemerging on her forehead. The power of the pendant pulsed through her.

The princess swallowed. She opened her eyes. In a moment, this planet would be a distant image in her mind.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity saw the wounded cavern dweller raise his arm. The princess averted her gaze. She didn't want her last vision on this planet to be of the two bloodied Solarians. She couldn't believe that she once thought she would find her cousin on this treacherous planet.

"Lunarian...like...Linnaus," the man hissed at her.

A chill sang through Serenity's body. Her eyes focused on the cavern dweller. She loosened her grip on the pendant. She allowed the crescent charm to fall out of her palm. The silver trinket dangled from the chain still clasped around her neck.

The princess rushed to the mud man's side. She knelt beside him. Anger and fear, mixed with hope and relief, churned her insides.

"What did you say?" the princess demanded. "What of Linnaus?"

The man opened his mouth to speak, but the sound gurgled and stuck in back of his throat. His orange eyes widened as his stomach tightened and his torso jerked up. Serenity glanced at his stomach wound. The blood no longer flowed freely. The man had finally succumbed to death.

"No! _No!_" the princess screamed. She grasped the man by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Tell me about Linnaus!"

Her fingernails dug deep into the cavern dweller's skin. Her body sunk to the bloodied ground beneath her. She stared at the cavern dweller's vacant dead eyes and wide gaped mouth. She sobbed.

"Please, don't die yet." She pleaded. Her eyes dropped to the pool of blood where she sat. Her shoulders sagged. Serenity sighed in defeat.

------ -----

The strangest sensation overcame Endymion. His joints felt like melting butter. His muscles relaxed; his sword dropped to his side. His head felt light, as if it were being cleared of all thought. He swayed on his feet.

"Endy?" Jedite said. He dropped his sword and bow to catch the prince's collapsing frame. "Whoa, uh, Zoicite, something's wrong with the prince!"

Just moments before, the prince was completely fine. Endymion and Jedite were in one corner of the forest, while Zoicite was on the opposite end, finishing off the final few mud men.

"I'll be right...ugh...there!" Zoicite shouted. He extracted the blade of his sword from the last of the mud men. He jogged over to Jedite and Endymion. The blonde sunk to the ground under the prince's weight. Zoicite helped lay Endymion on the snow. Jedite removed the quiver of arrows from his back and knelt next to the prince.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Jedite whispered.

Zoicite stared at Endymion's waxy pallor and shrugged. The red head shook his head and muttered, "No idea."

The prince stared up at the tree boughs above him. He blinked his eyes. The conversation between Zoicite and Jedite sounded muffled in his ears. His mind felt like it was floating away from him.

------ -----

A gurgling sound at the back of the mud man's throat drew the princess' attention back to the cavern dweller. The Solarian clamped his eyes shut and exhaled loudly. Serenity shook the man.

"Please don't die," she said again. She tightened her fingers around his shoulders. She didn't know what had revived him, but she was afraid to release him, lest he succumb to the pain and fade again.

The man didn't seem to be suffering like before, however. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"What do you want?" he demanded. His voice was clear of the uneven breathing patterns from earlier.

Serenity smiled in relief. He was regaining his strength.

"You said the name Linnaus," she said. She added hopefully, "Do you know where he is?"

The man snorted.

"You mean that scum Lunarian traitor?"

Serenity loosened her grip on the cavern dweller's shoulders. Anger burrowed in her stomach. How dare this barbarian speak of her cousin in such a way!

"What do you mean by calling him a traitor?" she demanded. She struggled to keep her tone even.

"He defiled my great queen with his moon ways," the Solarian explained. He began to sit up.

Serenity sat quietly, a frozen statue in the cavern dweller's shadow. She wasn't exactly sure of what the mud man spoke of, but the tone of his voice scared her. She feared his answers to her questions. She swallowed. She turned her eyes to peer at him.

"What happened to Linnaus?" she calmly questioned.

"What happens to traitors, Lunarian?" the cavern dweller spat. "The king killed him."

Serenity flinched at his tone. She released her grip on his shoulders.

Awareness swept over her. Linnaus had been assassinated. Her beloved cousin was dead. That was why he had never returned to the Moon.

----- -----

"Usa," Endymion whispered. His mind was filled with Serenity. She was distraught; he could feel her sadness.

Jedite and Zoicite stared at their prince. Endymion blinked his eyes and inhaled. He lifted his right hand to his face and rubbed his brow. His entire body ached. Thankfully, he could feel the ache, unlike before. He tried to sit up.

"Whoa there!" muttered Jedite, leaning forward to help. The blonde guardian held Endymion's arm. The prince smiled gratefully. His strength seemed to be returning slowly.

"Are you injured?" Zoicite demanded. Having already scanned Endymion's body for puncture or stab wounds moments earlier, the red-head had concluded that the prince's most recent "spell" was caused by some sort of head trauma.

Endymion shook his head. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the tops of his knees. The prince rubbed his temples with his fingers. His head throbbed. His vision faltered. He blinked.

"It's Usa," he whispered. His link with her felt even stronger than before. Endymion clamped his eyes closed. He could see her in his mind. She sat in the clearing. She was not alone; a mud man towered over her.

The prince moved to stand. Still weakened, Endymion's attempt at movement was graceless and clumsy. The prince's legs buckled underneath him. Jedite and Zoicite helped him back into a seated position in the snow. Frustrated at his immobility, Endymion cursed beneath his breath.

"I have to help Usa!" he shouted at his guardians desperately. "She's in trouble."

The prince again attempted to stand. Zoicite and Jedite each took a hold of Endymion's arms and held him down.

"Let go of me!" Endymion growled. He was very weak, but he still struggled to release himself from his guardians.

"You aren't in any condition to go anywhere," Jedite observed.

"I have to go to her," the prince persisted.

Zoicite sighed. "I'll go," the guardian announced. He eyed Endymion critically. "But you stay here. You're too weak to fight."

The prince rolled his midnight eyes and reluctantly nodded. He relaxed his body. Zoicite smiled. He released his grip on the prince and reached for Jedite's discarded bow and quiver of arrows. He sprinted through the woods. Endymion watched until his guardian's figure disappeared from his sight.

---- ----

_Linnaus is dead. He was murdered._

The words rattled in Serenity's head. Her chest tightened painfully as grief threatened to immobilize her body. Tears glazed her eyes; she blinked them back. She licked her dry lips. The princess opened her mouth. Initially, no noise would come out.

"Where is his..." she choked as she tried to form the words, "What did they do with his body?"

The cavern dweller snickered. He rose to his feet. He leaned forward to survey the gash in his stomach. The man touched the open sore. Despite having a gaping wound in his abdomen, he was completely recovered from his injury. He focused his attention to the Lunar girl still seated on the ground. A glint of amusement sparkled in his eye while he observed her. The bottom of her skirt was drenched from his blood.

"Tossed it," he announced casually. He walked over to retrieve his discarded spear. Dismissively, he added, "It's somewhere around here, actually, on the Earth."

Serenity clamped her eyes shut. Hot tears streamed down her face. She started to sob. She couldn't bear to hear any more.

The cavern dweller stepped behind the princess. He held the spear over his head. He was about to plunge the tip of his weapon between Serenity's shoulder blades when he noticed a bit of movement on the edge of the clearing. His orange eyes rested on the red-headed Terran with a bow and arrow. The Solarian bared his teeth and hissed loudly at the man.

"I'll kill the Lunarian," he said.

Serenity's eyes snapped open. She looked over her shoulder and stared at the murderous cavern dweller. She scrambled back on her hands and feet. The mud man shifted his attention to the princess. He stepped closer to her. His next statement was directed at Serenity.

"I will rip out your heart and give it to my great queen," he declared. "Metallia is hungry after her long journey to the Earth."

The princess' blue eyes widened with horror. She should have been more appalled with what the Solarian intended to do with her heart, but Serenity's shock was focused on his last statement. Historically, cavern dwellers did not align themselves with the other tribes on the Sun, least of all the royals. The princess could not fathom how Metallia had become their queen, much less why she would be on the Earth.

"Queen Metallia is here," Serenity whispered. She stared at the dirty bare feet of the cavern dweller.

The Solarian smiled. He glanced across the clearing at the Terran man. The bow held by the red-head had sagged; its arrow was aimed at the ground in front of him. The Terran seemed distracted by the cavern dweller's conversation with the Lunarian. The mud man twirled the spear casually in front of him. "It's too bad you will miss Metallia's attack on your planet, Lunarian," he said arrogantly. "Once she obtains the mystical stone, no one will stand in her way."

The cavern dweller stopped toying with his spear and grasped the center of the wooden shaft in his right hand. He again trained the tip of his weapon at Serenity. This time, she saw its point; it was aimed at her chest. The princess reached for her crescent pendant. She wrapped fingers around the slip of silver. She snapped her eyes shut. She didn't know if the pendant could transport her before the Solarian stabbed her.

"Now, Zoicite!" Endymion shouted desperately. The prince, with the assistance of Jedite, had hobbled to the edge of the clearing. The pair arrived just in time to see the mud man poise the spear above his head.

The red-headed guardian, suddenly snapping to attention, raised the bow and drew back the arrow. He quickly took aim and released the string. The arrow sailed across the space and stabbed the cavern dweller squarely in the chest. The mud man was thrown back from the force of the arrow; he dropped his spear. It clattered on the cold ground.

Serenity, having heard Endymion's voice, released her grip on her moon pendant. She watched with horror as the cavern man in front of her died—for a second, final time. She stared incredulously at the Solarian's body. The princess gulped the air. Her skin tingled.

"Usa!" Endymion shouted.

Serenity looked over her shoulder and spotted the young man on the clearing with another blonde-headed man. The prince broke away from Jedite and began to stagger to the spot where Serenity sat. The princess smiled weakly and moved her right hand to rub her forehead. Her fingers traced over the familiar moon symbol between her eyebrows. The princess' eyes widened with surprise. She twisted to face away from Endymion. She squeezed her lids shut and quickly mumbled the chants to visibly erase the crescent symbol from her forehead. Fortunately, the mark disappeared just before Endymion faced her.

The prince knelt in the snow in front of Serenity and grasped her hands in his. He looked directly into her frightened blue eyes. The princess stared at him intently. Blood covered half of his face. Before, Serenity was shocked by the destruction Endymion seemed so willing to wield. While she gazed into his dark midnight eyes, the princess again recognized his humanity. He was not a cold-blooded killer like the cavern dwellers or King Nefar.

A cold sensation crept into Serenity's skin as she thought of the Solarian King. Nefar had murdered her cousin. The thought chilled Serenity to the bone. The princess trembled.

Endymion, through his link with Serenity, sensed the girl's sorrow. His heart ached to witness her sadness. He couldn't believe that the princess could show compassion for such a pathetic group of murder-hungry mud men. The Terran prince squeezed Serenity's hands reassuringly. Endymion channeled a bit of his restored energy through his hands and into hers. The princess tensed slightly as she felt Endymion's power tingle in her fingertips. She relaxed and allowed the wave of warmth to flow through her.

Not knowing what to say under the circumstances, Endymion said what he felt in his heart. He should have said it earlier, before traipsing from the clearing to help Jedite and Zoicite. He shut his eyes and exhaled.

"I'm very sorry Usa."

Serenity's blue eyes widened. Her upper lip trembled. The princess let out a sob and sprung into Endymion's arms. She slipped her hands around his torso. She clutched Endymion tightly; he was her anchor. Serenity sniffled into his chest before erupting into another episode of sobs. She cried over Linnaus' death, King Nefar's attack on the Moon Castle, and the dastardly cavern dweller that had almost killed her. She cried because she was scared, truly scared, of this strange planet.

Endymion, at first petrified by Serenity's actions, sat still and patted her on the back. He felt all of her emotion—the sensation terrified him. He had never encountered a girl like Serenity. She carried such strength, and yet, as evident from most recent events, she was also extremely vulnerable.

The prince, suddenly filled with an emotion he did not care to acknowledge, tightened his grip around Serenity. He rested his chin on the top of her head. He rocked her very gently and attempted to quell her sobs.

----- ----

Jedite and Zoicite remained on the edge of the clearing and witnessed their prince comfort the girl. Jedite grinned.

"Well," he stated, rubbing away some of the dried blood from his right cheek, "She sure is cute. Young, but cute. In a cute kiddy way."

Zoicite watched Endymion and Serenity. He focused his attention on the princess. He glared at her with contempt. He snorted at Jedite's comment.

"She's a spy," he declared. "I saw her, with that...thing...talking to that mud monster."

Jedite raised his eyebrows with surprise. He shrugged and said, "But, that creature was about to kill her. If you had waited even a moment longer, he would have succeeded."

The red-head shook his head. "It was all a show. For my benefit. Oh, don't give me that look Jedite! She's a Solarian."

The blonde frowned. "She doesn't look like one."

"Well she is."

"But she's blonde..."

Zoicite wanted to punch something. His face flushed with rage.

"Listen to me, Jedite. She was talking to it. In that language."

"You mean, the grunting and hissing?"

Zoicite nodded. "Who else, other than another Solarian, would know their language?"

Jedite stared down at the snow-covered ground. He hated to admit it, but Zoicite had a point.

"What should we do?" he pondered. "The prince seems pretty attached to her."

Zoicite shrugged. He crossed his hands over his chest. He peered at Serenity. His brown eyes slanted as he watched her. He despised her. "Well, we wait for the right moment, when the prince isn't around, and kill her."

-----------------------------------------

End of Chapter 17

Please, please review.

Hollie


	19. Ch 18: Discovery

Greetings! I am blown away by the wonderful reviews I received for chapter 17. Thanks SO MUCH for the feedback! I can not begin to express how satisfying it is to hear your response. It's amazing. I'm developing an original fiction—with the hopes of some day "going pro"—so your feedback on this particular story really helps. Thanks again!

Okay, you don't want to read my ramblings, so let's get on with the chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

----------------------------

In the last chapter, Zoicite and Jedite found their prince, which was fortunate, because soon after they had a run-in with some very dirty naked people. Serenity also was assaulted; Endymion saved her. The princess revived a mud person and had a chat with him. Unfortunately, Zoicite witnessed their conversation; since he does not speak cavern dweller, he thought they were having a cordial conversation. He thinks Serenity is a spy and must die. (hey, that rhymed! Hee hee)

----------------------------

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 18: Discovery

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter arrived on the Earth early in the morning to locate and retrieve Princess Serenity. Now, at mid-afternoon, the pair seemed no closer to finding the Moon princess than they had when they first arrived.

Jupiter was certain they would have found her by now, but Sailor Mercury insisted on using her confounded computer to map out the terrain and measure the energy levels of each section of forest they visited. Personally, Jupiter thought the entire process was a waste of time. Serenity was not safe on this planet. They needed to find the princess and return her to the Moon as soon as possible.

On the other hand, Sailor Mercury, considering the important nature of their assignment, thought that the only way to accurately locate Serenity in a timely manner was to utilize her visor and miniature computer. Sailor Jupiter wanted to blindly follow the first pair of footprints they found in the snow. The process of inputting data might take a little longer, but, Mercury reasoned, it was far better to know for certain that they were on the right track instead of following the wrong set of footprints. The fewer detours they took from Serenity's path the better.

Neither woman was surprised by their inability to cooperate with each other. Historically, Mercurians and Jupiterians rarely saw eye to eye. The people of Mercury were very thoughtful; generally, they never acted on instinct. If they detected such an emotion, they would dig out their books and computers and analyze until all possibilities for why they had these feelings were exhausted. The people of Jupiter, in contrast, existed entirely on their instincts. They were known for their brute strength; their agility and cunning made them excellent hunters. Jupiterians could also be extremely impatient and temperamental.

These two personalities were normally tempered by the presence of the other senshi. Sailor Mars' psychic ability often detected subtle energy fields Sailor Mercury's mini computer could not. Sailor Venus' calm persona helped keep the normally brash and headstrong Sailor Jupiter in check. Together, the four senshi were extremely powerful; fragmented, they were easily distracted and quick to criticize their peers.

Sailor Jupiter sucked in a deep breath of cool air and exhaled.

"Well?" the brunette uttered.

Sailor Mercury held up her gloved hand to silence Jupiter. The blue-haired senshi dropped her hand back down to the keypad of her miniature computer. She typed, peered up at the landscape through her blue visor, looked down, and typed again.

Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms over her buxom chest, stared inquisitively at Sailor Mercury, and sighed with impatience. She shuffled her boots in the crusty snow. The brunette adjusted the hood of her dark green cloak so that the Mercurian could not see her scowl. The Jupiterian groaned impatiently.

"Just a moment," mumbled her analytical colleague. Sailor Mercury peered at the other senshi through the corner of her left eye. She noticed Jupiter shift her weight from foot to foot. The Mercurian sighed and defensively snapped, "I'm going as fast as I can."

"I know you are," Sailor Jupiter quickly retorted. She tried to keep her tone even and non-critical, but she found it difficult.

A strange noise escaped from Sailor Mercury's lips. She pinched her blue studded earring; the visor in front of her eyes disappeared. The Mercurian lowered the dark navy hood of her cloak and grinned. She seemed anxious.

"The princess was here," she announced.

Sailor Jupiter waited for Sailor Mercury to say more. Her eyebrows lifted. She craned her neck forward and tilted her right ear toward the Mercurian.

"And?" the brunette finally prompted.

Sailor Mercury shrugged. "And...and...she's been here. I, uh, was able to detect her power levels." She frowned at her companion's annoyed expression. "This _is_ good. It proves that we are on the right track."

Jupiter stared at Sailor Mercury like she had two heads. She bit the inside of her lip as she attempted to think of a kind way to rebuke her friend.

"Mercury," the brunette began, "I told you that Serenity had been here thirty minutes ago, when we first entered this area of the forest. I also told you that, along with her tracks, I found three other sets of footprints in the snow; one larger pair right next to hers, and two that overlap hers. Have you spent all of this extra time just confirming the presence of Serenity's energy?"

Sailor Mercury ran a white glove through her silky blue hair.

"It's important that we make sure we are following the right tracks," she explained.

"It is important," Sailor Jupiter concurred. "But not when it is so obvious that Serenity was here. Now, will you snap that confounded machine closed and trust me on this? We can follow your technique if we lose the princess' track in the snow or if something doesn't seem quite right, okay?"

The Mercurian inhaled a breath through her nostrils. Defeated, she closed her computer and pocketed the machine in the skirt of her fuku. Sailor Mercury placed the hood over her head to conceal the disappointment that lined her face. She resigned herself to following Sailor Jupiter. Mercury was surprised at how easily she slipped into a role of complacency; she quietly followed two or three paces behind Jupiter. Grudgingly, the Mercurian silently admitted that her companion's tracking skills were far superior to her own. By late afternoon, the two women had covered a lot of ground.

Sailor Jupiter suddenly stopped; the blue-haired Mercurian absent-mindedly bumped into the other woman's back. She hastily stepped away from Sailor Jupiter, tucked the strands of hair that had fallen into her face behind each of her ears, and readjusted the hood of her cloak

"Oof! Sorry!" Sailor Mercury squeaked. She stepped next to Jupiter and smoothed out the front of her dark blue cloak. Sailor Mercury peered sideways; Sailor Jupiter's expression appeared pensive but confused. The senshi of water frowned as she said, "What is it?"

Sailor Jupiter scanned the surrounding woods and then dropped her brown eyes to look at the forest floor. She turned and glanced at the ground behind them. Sailor Mercury finally twisted her head to look at the surrounding area. Her mouth dropped open.

The palette of color changed dramatically from the expanse of forest the duo just recently traversed through. Until now, the Senshi had only seen bare trees and brush sprouting from a dull grey blanket of snow. What lay before them did not appear to be natural in its formation; a circle of greenery concealed itself within the heart of the forest. The branches of the trees were covered with foliage and blossoms; the twiggy bushes were lush with sprouted leaves. Thick, spongy moss carpeted the floor of the forest.

"What," Sailor Mercury paused and inhaled the fresh smell of spring, "What is this place?"

Sailor Jupiter shook her head. The brunette stepped onto the carpet of moss; the tiny tips of the lichen crunched under her boots. The senshi stooped down and placed her gloved hand on top of the moss. She twisted and stared at a cluster of ferns; she noted the frost on the edges of each frond.

"I don't know what it is," Jupiter declared as she stood to her feet. "But it isn't a natural occurrence. In any case, it's recent. Perhaps it happened yesterday. Look at the frost on the leaves there."

Sailor Mercury's eyes trailed to view the tree her companion pointed to. She noticed the frozen dew and nodded thoughtfully. Her gaze eventually fell back to Sailor Jupiter; the brunette looked at her expectantly.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Mercury.

The Jupiterian rolled her chocolate brown eyes. She cleared her throat and said, "Serenity's tracks end here. Your computer may be useful now."

Sailor Mercury's cheeks reddened. She nodded and obediently extracted the computer from her pocket. The senshi pinched her right earring; the blue visor materialized over her eyes. She paced around the green area, surveying each tree branch and lichen-covered stone while she walked. She paused when she came to a large cavernous pit at the center. The Mercurian stared into the wide hole. After typing several more calculations into her miniature computer, the woman gasped. She twisted and motioned for Sailor Jupiter to join her. The brunette, who had found a tree trunk covered with a thick layer of soft squishy moss to sit on, reluctantly stood and joined her colleague at the edge of the hole. Sailor Jupiter yawned and stretched her arms in the air. She eyed the deep pit before turning her attention to the Mercurian.

"That's a big hole," she observed. She smiled knowingly at her colleague and asked, "Did you find something?"

"Definitely!" Sailor Mercury announced. "Take a look at this."

She twisted her computer around for Sailor Jupiter see. The brunette stared at the collection of colorful squiggles and numbers on the tiny monitor. She blinked her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"So?"

Sailor Mercury stared at her colleague incredulously. "So," she factually said, "This entire area was dead. You can tell if you look at the strata in the chasm there." She pointed—a bit too eagerly, in Sailor Jupiter's opinion—to the opposite wall of the pit. The senshi of water licked her lips and swallowed before babbling on. "The greenery made it hard to detect, but thanks to the advances of Mercurians in visual analysis, I am almost completely certain that this was a primary discharge location. I must reassess the trajectory charts to make a positive conclusion. Even then, it's still not totally conclusive, I'll have to take a soil sample to my lab to make absolutely sure, but my scanner has detected scant deposits of solar matter in this hole!"

Sailor Jupiter scratched her head. All she saw was a wall of dirt. She eyed her companion. Sailor Mercury's cheeks were bright pink. Jupiter did not understand how staring into a big hole could fascinate someone so much; perhaps the entire landscape appeared more exciting through Sailor Mercury's blue visor.

"Uh, so why's everything green?" the Jupiterian pondered out loud.

"That'll be a little more challenging to figure out," her companion flatly replied.

Sailor Mercury sighed. She turned her attention back to the screen of her computer.

Again, the familiar sound of Mercury's fingers frantically typing filled Sailor Jupiter's ears. The brunette stood patiently beside her colleague. She surveyed their surroundings with weary eyes. Jupiter's attention snapped to a cluster of trees on the opposite side of the green area; the branches swayed and rustled.

"I think I figured it out!" Sailor Mercury squealed. "Oh, this is remarkable. Even you will find this interesting. The green appears to have been caused by a very abrupt, sudden and powerful blast of pure energy."

Sailor Jupiter, still staring at the same tree cluster, nodded. "But where did the energy come from?"

"That's the remarkable part," the senshi of water explained. "It was created by Princess Serenity."

The Jupiterian pulled her focus away from the trees and quickly surveyed the greenery around them. Her brown eyes settled on Sailor Mercury's face.

"How?" Sailor Jupiter pondered. She recalled Princess Serenity's ability harness the power of the Ginzuishou during the meteor attack on the Moon Castle. She frowned. "The princess didn't use..."

"No!" Sailor Mercury defensively snapped. "I mean, she didn't. If she had used it, the queen would have sensed it, like she did during the attack on the palace." The Mercurian sighed and looked around. "No, this was pure Serenity. And something—or someone—else."

"What do you mean, 'someone'?"

"Uh, well," Mercury began before clearing her throat, "There's another power present. Serenity's power and this power are married together, really. According to my scans, the energy is Terran-based, but it's very ancient power. I haven't seen anything like it since...hang on...I'm going to search my database to see if it's somewhere in my catalogue..."

The blue-headed senshi was again typing madly on her keypad.

Sailor Jupiter exhaled loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. She dropped her eyes and stared at the hole in front of them. Again, movement in the trees and brush snapped her attention to the area just past the chasm in front of them. Sailor Jupiter's brown eyes narrowed.

"Aha!" Sailor Mercury squealed. She pinched her earring, which retracted her blue visor. "Well, this is very odd, but not too odd, I guess. Jupiter, you won't believe this. The power is from the Golden Crystal!"

An explosion burst from the tree cluster. The thick foliage concealed the initial power build-up; Sailor Jupiter did not see the increased energy of an attack until the very last moment. A fire ball crashed through the trees; its size increased as it barreled toward the two senshi.

"Duck!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. She sprung toward Sailor Mercury and pushed her to the ground. The two women crashed into the padded forest floor.

The ball of fire clipped Sailor Jupiter's right shoulder as it soared past the pair and hurled her across the wooded area. The senshi's back slammed into a narrow tree trunk.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury cried as she craned her neck to look back at her colleague. She motioned to stand.

Sailor Jupiter shook her head and held up her right hand. She gulped and whispered, "Don't move. Another one..."

This time, Sailor Mercury heard a familiar voice shout from the woods.

"Solar wave deflection!"

The blue-haired senshi twisted her head and glanced up in time to see a huge wave of white hot light emerge from the cluster of trees in front of her. Sailor Mercury's eyes widened. The attack was obviously intended for her. The Mercurian dove toward the chasm. She grasped a protruding tree root near the top of the hole and swung her body into the pit. Loose soil rained down on her. Sailor Mercury struggled to keep from slipping to the bottom of the chasm. Her cloak slipped from her shoulders and fell into the darkness. She found a large protruding rock with her left boot; she tentatively placed her foot on the stone.

The brightness of the attack passed over her head. A few sparks fell around her and illuminated the chasm below; the light slipped and disappeared into the darkness beneath her. Realizing that the pit did not appear to have a bottom, the senshi of water struggled harder to keep from slipping further into the hole.

Flowers rained down on her; Sailor Mercury guessed that the blossoms were the result of Jupiter's flower hurricane attack. The Mercurian attempted to hoist herself out of the pit; she wanted to help her colleague. Another solar attack soared over Mercury's head; the woman ducked back into the chasm. She dug her chin into her shoulder and clamped her eyes shut.

The violent noise of the battle above suddenly ceased. Sailor Mercury opened her blue eyes slowly. She strained to listen for Sailor Jupiter's voice.

A good amount of dirt fell onto Sailor Mercury's head; the blue-headed senshi clamped her eyes shut and shook the soil from her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and tilted her head up. Her hands nearly slipped. Two female figures towered over her; the silhouette of the woman on her left caused Sailor Mercury to gasp. She was a senshi.

Her blue gaze narrowed as she focused on the shadowed face of the girl standing above her.

"Orleana?" the senshi of water squeaked.

The girl laughed wickedly as she answered, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Why are you here?" Sailor Mercury demanded. Panic erupted inside her body. She wondered what had happened to Jupiter.

"You aren't in the position to ask questions!" the Solarian princess snapped impatiently.

Orleana kicked at the loose dirt on the edge of the chasm; the soil fell into Sailor Mercury's face. The Mercurian spat the granules out of her mouth and shook the dirt from her hair. Sailor Mercury's left boot slipped from the top of the protruding rock. She dug her right foot into the bank of the pit.

The Solarian rolled her eyes at her former mentor's predicament and stepped away from the chasm. The princess of the Sun pinched her lips together. It would be so simple to dispose of Sailor Mercury. All she would have to do is power up for another attack.

Orleana placed her hands in front of her and willed the energy into her hands. A miniscule, fist-sized ball of white light formed between them. The Solarian's face twisted as she strained to draw more power into her palms. The energy flickered; it suddenly disappeared like the flame of a snuffed candle. Orleana sighed with exasperation. She shook out her hands.

Her attention was drawn to Sailor Jupiter's body. She thought that defeating Sailor Jupiter had been simple, but it had required more power than she originally calculated. She was tapped out.

Orleana frowned when she noticed Sailor Jupiter's chest rise and fall. She thought for certain that her last attack had finished off the Jupiterian. She had used all of her power to defeat her opponent; she was quite displeased to note that Sailor Jupiter was still alive. More problematic for the Solarian was the awareness that she as weak as a newborn kitten, and Sailor Mercury, although soiled, was still a formidable and dangerous opponent. Hopefully, Sailor Mercury was unaware of Orleana's loss of power.

The Solarian wiped her nose before twisting her attention to the red-headed woman standing beside her.

"Don't just stand there Beryl!" she snapped. Her annoyance with her own shortcomings made Orleana's voice shrill and commanding. She scowled at the Terran girl and motioned to the chasm. "Give Sailor Mercury a hand."

Beryl nodded and knelt down at the edge of the wide hole. She grasped Mercury by the shoulders and helped the senshi crawl out of the pit. The red-head stared intently at the Mercurian woman.

The senshi of water gasped for air. She scrambled to her hands and knees. She sat back on her legs and spat more of the dirt from her mouth. Sailor Mercury craned her head and searched the area for Sailor Jupiter. Her heart sunk when she spotted her comrade's body a short distance away. The green skirt of Jupiter's fuku had been torn to shreds; the pink bows of her uniform had come undone and the material had twisted around her body. Blood stained the white fabric of her fuku.

Sailor Jupiter shifted her arm slightly. Sailor Mercury sighed with relief. Jupiter was alive, at least.

Sailor Mercury's eyes stung with tears of rage; she blinked them back. She rose to her feet. She willed the power to the palms of her hands.

"Oh, you are so predictable," Orleana muttered, rolling her blazing orange eyes. She pointed her right index finger and aimed it Sailor Jupiter's fallen form. The tip of her finger began to glow. She hoped that Mercury did not notice her strain to channel the energy to her hand. She clenched her teeth. "Just try it. Let's see who has faster reflexes. I have a feeling my attack would be far more painful than your measly water tricks."

The senshi of water lowered her hands to her sides. She raised her head to look her former pupil. The young Solarian's face was lined; sunken half-moons shadowed her eyes. Observing Orleana's own tattered fuku, Sailor Mercury surmised that the Solarian had also been recently bested. Even though she had great faith in Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury had a feeling that Orleana's appearance was the result of a previous battle. In different circumstances, Sailor Mercury might have felt sympathy for the princess of the Sun.

Orleana slowly dropped her right hand to her side. She sighed with relief; she couldn't bear to use any more of her power. She drew in a deep breath. In order to escape this scene unscathed, she'd have to be ruthless. The Solarian tossed her long locks of curled black hair over her shoulder and smiled cynically at her former teacher.

"I'm disappointed in the two of you," she lectured. "I had thought that Sailor Mercury and Jupiter, two of the greatest senshi of all time, would have at least given me a challenge."

"If you wanted a fair fight, you shouldn't have hidden like a coward in the woods," Sailor Mercury responded. She scowled as she continued, "But, judging from your haggard appearance, someone already defeated you."

Orleana frowned. Her orange eyes narrowed.

"How observant of you," she hissed.

Beryl fidgeted nervously. Her movement drew Sailor Mercury's attention. The senshi of water eyed the red-head. Unaware her captive audience, Beryl leaned forward to touch the tip of a fern. Sailor Mercury smiled and twisted her gaze back to the Solarian.

"Really, Orleana, this is surprising," commented the Mercurian. "I never thought you were the type to associate with Terrans, especially not ones so common..."

Beryl's focus snapped to Sailor Mercury. It took a moment for the young woman to realize she had just been insulted. Once awareness filtered through her, Beryl scowled at the senshi.

"What's the matter with Terrans?" she demanded.

She stormed toward Sailor Mercury. The senshi of water smiled. The Terran girl was about to create just the distraction Mercury needed to use one of her attacks.

"Don't, Beryl," Orleana ordered. The Solarian held an arm up.

Beryl stopped behind the princess of the Sun. She glared at Sailor Mercury. She fidgeted with her hands. She made faces at the Mercurian; the senshi tried not to smile at the red-head's juvenile response.

"Why don't you just waste her?" Beryl demanded.

The senshi wondered if the Terran would speak so boldly if she did not have Orleana's protection.

"Beryl, this is between me and Sailor Mercury," Orleana sternly explained.

"Fine!" Beryl shouted. She crossed her arms over her large chest and sighed. She glared at Sailor Mercury and muttered spitefully, "Your princess doesn't seem to have such a problem with Terrans, considering she's keeping company with Prince Endy..."

"Beryl!" Orleana loudly snapped. This time, she shifted her attention away from Sailor Mercury to reprimand the Terran girl. It was the distraction Sailor Mercury had waited for.

"Mercury bubbles spray!" she shouted. The area instantly filled with a thick, dense fog. The Mercurian pinched her earring; the blue visor materialized in front of her eyes, enabling the senshi to see through the vapor. She shoved Orleana to the ground and darted toward Sailor Jupiter's form. She was relieved to find the brunette conscious.

"Can you walk?" she whispered.

Sailor Jupiter nodded and allowed Mercury to help her stand. The pair escaped the immediate area as quickly as they could. Jupiter's injuries slowed their progress. Once they were far from Orleana and Beryl, the duo slowed their pace. Mercury insisted pausing to inspect Sailor Jupiter's injuries.

"We don't have time," Jupiter muttered. "Serenity's in more danger than we suspected."

"It will only take a moment to scan..." insisted Sailor Mercury. She reached into the pocket of her fuku. She fumbled for a few moments for her computer. She removed her empty hand from her pocket. Her expression was grim. Her eyes became damp.

"What is it?" Jupiter questioned. "What's the matter?"

"My computer," Mercury whispered. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I must have dropped it back there."

"That's it?" cried Sailor Jupiter. She shook her head. "For a second there, I thought we were in real trouble."

"But, we are!" Mercury wailed. "How will we be able to report to Queen Serenity? And how are we going to find the princess before that solar hellion and her sidekick do?"

Jupiter shrugged. Her eyes dropped to the trampled snow at her feet.

"We'll worry about contacting the Queen later," she finally stated. Her gaze focused on a pair of footprints in the snow; one pair was small, the other larger. The Jupiterian smiled. "My people have never used a computer to track, and we seem to fare okay. If I am not mistaken, those..." she pointed to the smaller footprints "...are Serenity's." She eyed the second pair of tracks thoughtfully. "Orleana's companion mentioned something about Serenity and a Terran, didn't she?"

Sailor Mercury reflected back on Beryl's last comment. Her face flushed with excitement. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes! She said that Serenity was keeping company with..." Sailor Mercury's blue eyes lit up. "...Prince Endymion!" She clasped her hand over her mouth.

Sailor Jupiter eyed her companion skeptically. "What?"

"He's the missing piece of the puzzle! He must be!"

"What?" Jupiter demanded with a frown.

Sailor Mercury stared up at the sky thoughtfully as she spoke. "Prince Endymion. The Golden Crystal is his birthright. He's the only Terran who could wield its power."

Sailor Jupiter shrugged her shoulders. She winced. The pain from Orleana's attacks was worsening; her right side throbbed. She pressed her hand against her fuku; her glove turned sticky red. The senshi twisted to see if Mercury had noticed. Fortunately, the Mercurian was too busy reveling in her recent epiphanies. Sailor Jupiter adjusted her green cloak to conceal her injury from her companion. Mercury would want to bandage the wound; Jupiter realized that they couldn't waste any more time here in the woods. Now that Sailor Mercury's computer was gone, Sailor Jupiter was the only one who could find the princess.

"Thank Selene for Endymion's protection," Sailor Mercury gushed. "If he has the Golden Crystal, there is no way Serenity is in danger."

"That's a mighty big 'if,'" Jupiter snapped. "How old is the prince, anyway? When did Kyrena leave us? Sixteen years ago? That would make him...fifteen, right?"

"I guess," Sailor Mercury grudgingly admitted.

"He's just a boy."

"I agree, but he's a boy with the Golden Crystal!" Mercury said hopefully.

Sailor Jupiter shook her head. "I'm relieved, like you, to know that Serenity is not alone. However, I would be much more jubilant if an actual warrior were protecting her, like Kyrena or...Kunzite even..."

"Are you getting soft, Jupiter?" Sailor Mercury squeaked. "Did you just say something pleasant regarding Kunzite?"

Jupiter ignored the teasing remark.

"If Orleana intends to harm the princess, we must find her." She declared. She stepped forward. Pain shot up from her leg. Sailor Jupiter clenched her teeth and took another step. She pointed at the tracks. "These are Serenity and Endymion's footprints. Follow me. We probably have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."

Sailor Mercury nodded silently and stepped behind Jupiter. Her mind wandered. She couldn't stop thinking about Serenity and Endymion. Back in the green area of the wood, before Orleana's attack, Sailor Mercury had deduced that Serenity's power and the energy of the Golden Crystal had melded together to heal the dead forest. She now suspected that it was Endymion's power that had helped to deflect the meteor attack on the Moon Castle. Sailor Mercury wondered how the prince was able to connect with Serenity with such a huge expanse of space between them.

The senshi of water sighed. She stared at the dark green fabric of Sailor Jupiter's cloak. The normally observant Sailor Mercury failed to notice her colleague's limp or the stain of red on the snow from each of Jupiter's footsteps.

Instead, she thought of her lost computer. Without the machine, Mercury felt vulnerable. She wished Sailor Jupiter would walk faster; the sooner they located Serenity, the sooner they could return home.

---------------------------

End of Chapter 18

In comparison to chapter 17, this chapter seemed a lot shorter while I was typing it. You can call that a random observation, I suppose! I hope y'all enjoyed reading it.

I have stayed up much later than I intended so that I could post this chapter tonight, so I am going to go. My bed calls for me...

Again, thanks to all who have reviewed. Until next time...

Hollie


	20. Ch: 19: Will of the Dead, Desire of the ...

Hello there! I'm baaaack.

I am sorry so much time has passed since I last posted. October was a busy month, and I had few opportunities to write. This chapter was also a challenge for me to piece together; it just did not want to flow well! I hope I've ironed out all of the rough spots.

Disclaimer: Okay, why do I feel obligated to write this out every single time? Do I think Naoko Takeuchi even feels slightly threatened by my measly little Sailor Moon fanfiction? Hmmm. Well, in case she does, I'll disclaim away: I don't own Sailor Moon. If Naoko still wants to send to Tuxedo Mask to my apartment to, uh, scare me, I wouldn't mind. Hee hee.

888888888888888888888

In the last chapter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter had an encounter with Orleana and Beryl. The two elder senshi were caught by surprise and barely escaped from Orleana's clutches alive. Sailor Mercury also made a couple of revelations about Prince Endymion and the Golden Crystal.

888888888888888888888

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 19: Will of the Dead, Desire of the Living

"One moment!" the innkeeper shouted at the closed door. He grasped his cane in his left hand and shuffled slowly across the room. He peered through the yellowed lace curtain covering the side window and stared at the group of figures standing on his front porch. Before he proceeded further, the innkeeper paused and twisted to shout over his shoulder.

"Delia!" he cried to his wife, "Put on the kettle. We have quite a few this time!"

The clatter of pots and pans from the nearby kitchen greeted the innkeeper's request. His wife appeared in the doorway and shook a dented water kettle at her husband.

"Tell them we're full and send them away!" she commanded before retreating back into the kitchen.

"They could just want supper," the innkeeper offered.

"Tell them to go away!" his wife's voice bellowed.

The old man grunted and waved his left hand dismissively toward the kitchen before he turned to approach the front door.

For the first time in a very long time, the inn was crammed with lodgers. A group of travelers had arrived earlier in the afternoon and had rented all of the rooms. Still, the innkeeper wasn't against taking in more people, if they didn't mind sleeping in the attic. He silently tallied how much he could charge for a night's lodging in the attic on the arthritic fingers of his right hand while he opened the door with his left.

The old man blinked with surprise when his eyes settled on the tall young man with the dark black hair who had taken a room the night before. The innkeeper was shocked that he recognized the boy; the youngster's face was spattered with dried blood and his hair was matted and dirty. The innkeeper glanced at the young man's clothes. The night before, the boy's dress had only been rumpled and soiled; presently, the young man's tunic and trousers were stained dark—presumably with blood, the innkeeper silently assessed. The old man looked over the boy's shoulder to the two men who stood behind him. Their faces were also spattered and smeared with dry blood.

Under normal circumstances, the innkeeper would have slammed the door in the face of such suspicious travelers. However, while he stared at the three young strangers, the elderly man remembered the story from town that had reached his inn earlier that day. The innkeeper typically dismissed rumors, but this particular tale had involved the young man and the blonde-headed girl—the child the boy had claimed to be his sister—who had slept under his very roof the night before. Apparently, the pair had stopped at the Stuffed Pig after they checked out of their room and a fight had nearly broken out between the young man and one of the locals. It wasn't unusual to hear of a brawl in the tavern, but it was unusual for a fight participant to be the Terran prince, Endymion.

The innkeeper peered skeptically at the young man with black hair and midnight eyes. The old man's right eyebrow arched while he scrutinized the boy's appearance. Funny, innkeeper thought to himself. Up close, the young boy didn't look regal. He looked like any other young man who lived in the village.

"What?" the innkeeper finally grunted. Silently, he hoped the young man did not come seeking lodging. He couldn't exactly expect the prince of the Earth to sleep in the attic, could he? The innkeeper dreaded the thought of moving his other lodgers to accommodate the prince and his men. His current tenants might not be royalty, but they had paid him handsomely for their rooms. He doubted the Terran prince would be so generous.

Endymion cleared his throat and fidgeted nervously, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot. His face and the tips of his ears felt hot. He never thought, when he and Serenity rode off on Moonshadow that morning, he would ever again see any of the townspeople of Alendoor. Judging from the surprise that registered on the innkeeper's face when he first opened the door and rested his eyes on Endymion, the old man hadn't expected to see the prince again, either.

The last place Endymion wanted to be was in Alendoor again, but both Zoicite and Jedite insisted on returning to the village. The guardians had a difficult time persuading their prince to come back to the town. Alendoor, they argued, was the closest village and, therefore, the safest place for them to go.

"At the very least, we must get out of these damp, bloodied clothes and clean ourselves up," Zoicite said impatiently. He was eager to leave the site of their battle with the Solarian mud men; the guardian would have said anything to urge the prince into vacating this area. "Ideally, we stay one night in Alendoor and have a good square meal. You look like you could stand a decent supper, En—der, Mamoru."

The red-headed guardian shifted his watchful gaze to the blonde-headed girl wrapped in the prince's protective arms. Zoicite's nut-brown eyes narrowed as he stared at the top of Serenity's bowed head. Moments before, Endymion had introduced his guardians to the young girl. Serenity, distracted by the recent encounter with the mud man who had nearly killed her, quietly nodded at both Jedite and Zoicite before she dropped her attention on the snow-covered ground. Zoicite wanted to rip the girl out of Endymion's arms and confront her about what the mud man had told her earlier. Instead, the guardian focused his attention back to the prince. They needed to vacate the woods. They must return to Alendoor, regroup, and begin their journey to the Terran Castle. Zoicite still planned to kill Serenity, but first he had to make sure Endymion was out of immediate danger.

"Aren't there any other towns we could go to instead?" Endymion questioned.

"None close enough to arrive to by nightfall," Jedite soberly replied. His grey eyes dropped to stare at the princess. She leaned against the prince; Endymion practically held her up.

Jedite frowned. What Zoicite said earlier about Serenity made sense: she could very well be a Solarian spy, but he wondered whether Zoicite's observations were wrong. Serenity seemed so delicate and fragile; she looked like she would break if Endymion let go of her. A strange feeling swarmed in Jedite's stomach while he watched her. He wanted to stand in Endymion's place and hold Serenity; he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. Desire warmed his insides. He longed for the princess to look at him the way she looked at the prince.

Jedite closed his eyes. His cheeks were hot. The blonde-haired guardian swallowed hard and shook his head. There was no way he would betray his prince for a girl. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if he looked as transparent as he felt. He glanced to Endymion and Zoicite; both men were still arguing about whether they should travel to Alendoor.

Zoicite crossed his arms over his chest and stated, "We all require rest, food, a bath." He spotted Serenity tremble out of the corner of his eye. Zoicite cared little about whether the princess was comfortable or not, but Endymion obviously did; if Zoicite and Jedite could not persuade the prince, perhaps she could. The red-head pointed at her. "Look there, the girl is shivering. We need to get her indoors."

The prince, now more acute to Serenity's needs than ever before, shifted his midnight gaze away from his guardians to focus on the girl nestled in his arms. Indeed, Zoicite was correct; she did shake uncontrollably. Endymion had been too busy arguing with his two guardians to detect her discomfort. Unable to prevent his own curiosity, Endymion tapped into their bond to check her emotional state. He frowned. He couldn't sense her feelings; she had done something to close her emotions off. He eyed her skeptically.

"Usa, are you okay?"

The princess nodded. Through chattering teeth, she whispered, "I think the blood on my clothes froze. I'm cold."

The prince's gaze softened. He glanced from her grimy, blood-spattered face to her red cloak. The crimson color of the fabric had hidden the bloodstain. Endymion frowned. He opened his mouth to further interrogate Serenity when he was interrupted by Jedite.

"We need to go!" the blonde announced.

Endymion shot the guardian a dirty look. He parted his lips to speak, but this time Serenity interrupted him. She tugged on his arm. The prince dropped his eyes to look at the princess. She stared up at him with fearful, pleading blue eyes. Just that look was enough to melt Endymion's conviction.

"He's right," she said softly. Her voice was only loud enough for the prince to hear. "We must avoid a run-in with more of the cavern dwellers and..."

The princess paused. She had almost said 'Queen Metallia.' Serenity cleared her throat and continued. "And they won't be happy that you killed their comrades."

The prince nodded thoughtfully at Serenity's statement. She was correct; they were not safe in the woods. His main reason for avoiding Alendoor was because of his earlier encounter at the Stuffed Pig with the unruly drunkard, where he had, inadvertently, revealed his identity as the Terran Prince. He originally thought they would be in more danger because he was no longer a stranger passing through the town, but perhaps the citizens of Alendoor would take greater pains to protect their prince than they would a common traveler.

"Well, let's go, then," Endymion finally announced. He unhitched Moonshadow's reins from a low-hung tree branch. The prince turned, stared at his guardians, and frowned as he asked, "Did you ride here?"

Jedite rolled his eyes. "Of course! We left our horses near the road."

Once Jedite and Zoicite recovered their horses, the prince, his guardians, and the Moon princess mounted the animals and focused their attention on the ride back to Alendoor. For all of her earlier objection to horseback riding, Serenity put up no protest when Endymion lifted her into Moonshadow's saddle; she was too stunned during the journey to do anything except dig her fingers into the horse's thick mane and stare at the road in front of her. The prince frowned at her lack of spiritedness. He had only known the princess for a day, but his bond to her was strong. Even without feeling the surge of emotion he shared with Serenity, Endymion knew that something terrible had happened to her. His concern was so deep that he dismissed his own worry regarding the battle, when his energy unexpectedly drained from his body. He was grateful that his guardians failed to broach the subject with him.

For the most part, no one spoke.

Endymion stared down at the girl seated in front of him. He wanted to ask Serenity about the Solarian mud people they had bested; the princess called the creatures "cavern dwellers." He wondered how she would know who they were or where they came from. He had never heard reports of Solarians tribes living on the planet, but perhaps the mud people were a part of some Northern folklore. Endymion leaned forward to make an inquiry, but the prince caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his left eye. Endymion straightened in the saddle. Serenity felt his movement; she shifted in front of him and twisted her head. Zoicite rode up alongside them. He stared expectantly at the exhausted princess. He peered at her with scrutinizing brown eyes. Serenity bristled under his gaze.

"So, Mamoru said that you were from up north," the red-headed guardian flatly stated. His tone was not conversational or pleasant.

Serenity, presently too tired to continue her charade as a Terran, shrugged her shoulders. Her thoughts were consumed by what the cavern dweller had said about her cousin's demise.

"I am," she said flatly.

Zoicite nodded thoughtfully and stared forward. He rubbed his chin with his right forefinger; he kept a tight hold of his horse's reins with his other hand. The plodding of horse hooves on the frozen, trampled ground filled the atmosphere with rhythmic, clomping noise.

The guardian was silent for several more moments before he continued his interrogation of the princess. The tenor of his next comment implied that he did not believe or trust her.

"I've heard that the communities of the north are small and close," Zoicite mentioned. He twisted his face to stare directly at the princess before saying, "Is that true?"

Serenity shrugged. She did not like where his line of questioning may lead. Smiling, she muttered, "I thought all Terrans were close and friendly with each other. I didn't realize it was a trait only seen in the northern communities."

Endymion smothered his smile by digging his chin into his shoulder. Jedite giggled behind them.

Zoicite's face wrinkled with annoyance. Maybe Jedite and Endymion didn't mind sharing company with a Solarian spy, but Zoicite did not. He especially did not like being made a laughingstock by such a girl.

"Then you must know my friend," he snapped peevishly.

"Perhaps..." Serenity's voice trailed off. She hoped this friend of Zoicite's was just an acquaintance of his; she didn't know how effectively she could lie about knowing a complete stranger. The princess swallowed her worry and attempted to look unfazed. She licked her dry lips and questioned, "What is his name?"

"He's a great general in King Demetrious' army," Zoicite announced. He looked at Serenity triumphantly and said, "His name is Kunzite."

Apprehension filtered from Serenity's face. She stared dumbly at the red-headed guardian before whispering, "Did you say 'Kunzite'?"

Zoicite, thinking that her facial expression was a clear sign that she was an imposter, nodded triumphantly and said, "Indeed, he's called Kunzite!"

"Kunzite is a friend of yours?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"Kunzite is a friend of all of ours," Endymion said behind her.

Serenity nearly leapt off of the horse; fortunately, the Terran prince had a strong hold on her and kept her from tumbling out of the saddle.

"Careful!" he chastised.

"You are all friends of Kunzite's?" the princess eagerly demanded.

"You...know him?" Jedite said. He had ridden up along the right side of Moonshadow during Zoicite's interrogation.

"Yes! I've known him my whole life!" Serenity squealed. "He's my, um, father's best friend!"

"A friend of your father's, you say?" Jedite inquired, smiling broadly. If Serenity's father knew Kunzite, then the princess couldn't possibly be a spy, which meant that Zoicite was wrong. Jedite looked past Serenity and Endymion and cast a look of triumph at Zoicite; the red-head glared back him.

Hope welled in Serenity's chest, loosening the constriction caused by the earlier news of Linnaus' death. What she had confessed to Endymion and his friends was true: she had known Kunzite for all of her life. The silver-haired man was sent to the Moon to serve as Kyrena's guardian and protector when the Terran princess began to train as Sailor Earth. Princess Kyrena's father, suspect of women training to become warriors, had insisted that his best soldier accompany his daughter to the strange planet. Consequently, Kunzite's lifespan, like all else who lived under the protected umbrella of the Ginzuishou's power, had been extended.

Serenity had not seen Kunzite since he had returned to the Earth, following Kyrena's announced engagement. The princess revoked her duties as Sailor Earth and married the crowned Terran King Demetrious. Everyone on the Moon cried the day Kunzite left with Kyrena. Minako was the most distraught; the senshi apprentice had developed a crush on the rugged Terran soldier. Serenity frowned as she tallied how long it had been since she last seen Kunzite: eighteen years.

The princess, remembering Linnaus and Queen Metallia, spoke again. Her tone was filled with hope and desperation, but she didn't care. Kunzite was the only person who would understand her plight.

"Do you know where he Kunzite is? Does he still help protect Queen Kyrena? Could you take me to him?"

"Whoa!" Endymion chuckled behind her. "I thought you were looking for your dad."

"Well, Kunzite may know where my father is," the princess lied. Her round cheeks reddened with shame. She lowered her gaze to stare at the ridge of Moonshadow's mane. She hated to lie, especially to Endymion.

"We'll take you to the Terran Castle," Jedite eagerly offered. "That's where Kunzite lives."

Serenity shifted her cobalt eyes to look at the blonde. She smiled graciously. The guardian puffed his chest like a proud peacock and grinned. He turned his head to avoid making eye contact with Zoicite.

"But first, we must go back to Alendoor," Endymion glumly added. The prince shifted his attention to the stretch of road in front them. Dread filled Endymion's stomach, making him ill with unwanted anticipation. The sensation did not go away, but intensified when the prince, his guardians, and Serenity finally rode into town. Endymion argued—unsuccessfully—that his guardians should speak to the innkeeper about rooms.

"Someone else should talk to him," the prince announced as they approached the familiar two-story dilapidated structure he and Serenity had slept in the night before.

"They probably didn't even hear about the thing at the Stuffed Pig," Jedite said casually.

"Don't be such a child!" Zoicite chastised, shoving the prince in front. Endymion stumbled forward on the porch of the inn. He stared wearily at the large front door; Zoicite leaned forward to knock. Yells were heard inside the house. The prince ran a nervous hand through his tangled black hair and attempted to smile.

Serenity lollygagged behind the prince and his two guardians. She stood at the bottom of the steps and leaned back to stare the top floor of the inn. Her eyes scanned each window for the room she and Endymion had slept in the night before. The flutter curtains in one window distracted her search. Serenity held her right hand to her brow and peered at the pane of glass. The hazy winter sunlight cast a reflection in the window, which made it impossible for the princess to see though. A cold feeling crept into her skin. Someone was watching her from that window. Serenity immediately thought of Queen Metallia. Her pulse quickened. Fear flowed through her, but the princess hardened her gaze.

"Please sir."

Endymion's kind voice broke Serenity's tense moment. The princess cast her attention to the porch, where the prince and his guardians stood.

Serenity sighed and pivoted away from the inn's façade. She was being silly, she silently reasoned. She was simply upset by what the cavern dweller had told her.

888888888888888888888

The prince swallowed. His throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Endymion straightened the front of his bloodied tunic. He sucked in a cold breath of resolve and said in a cracked, dry voice, "We are in need of rooms, hot baths, and clean clothes."

The innkeeper leaned forward and strained his ear to determine whether the prince spoke like a member of the royal family. He again peered at Endymion's soiled clothes. He thought of the girl who had been with the prince the night before. The old man frowned and pinched his lips together.

"Where's yer sister?" he asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

The prince twisted and looked at Jedite inquisitively. The blonde turned around and spotted the princess. Serenity stood at the foot of the steps, her back to them. The hood of her cloak had fallen to her shoulders, revealing a mass of hair that still shimmered like gold in the muted sunlight of the lackluster winter day. Jedite's grey eyes softened. He twisted back to face the prince; Endymion's expression was lined with concern.

"She's back here," the blonde-headed guardian said quietly.

Endymion's face relaxed.

"She's here," he assured the innkeeper.

88888888888888888888888

Serenity sat on the middle of the three steps leading to the front porch of the inn. She rested her feet on the lowest step and hugged her knees close to her chest. The red wool of her cloak and skirt were stiff from the crusted, frozen blood of the cavern dweller. The princess shivered involuntarily, but the tremors were more from weary shock than from the cold. She stared vacantly forward with tired glassy eyes, not really focusing the trodden road or the thicket of bare trees in front of her. The conversation between Endymion and the innkeeper filled her ears, but she ignored what they said.

She tried to forget her encounter with the cavern dweller; she shook her head to loosen the recent memory. The action seemed to make the conversation echo in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, Serenity could not forget what he had told her: Linnaus was dead. The statement was so simple, yet the concept of death was beyond her comprehension.

Serenity leaned forward and propped her chin on top of her knees. She sighed. Her tear ducts were dry; her eyes stung. She clamped her lids shut. Serenity rubbed her temples before burying her face in her hands.

Serenity never knew her real father; he died when she was a baby. Linnaus doted on the princess like a loving father. He knew her strengths and weaknesses, her fears and joys; he knew Serenity better than she knew herself. The princess couldn't accept that such an important person in her life was gone forever. She hadn't traveled such a far distance to seek out a corpse. She wasn't prepared to mourn for him.

In the back of Serenity's mind lingered the rest of what the cavern dweller said: Queen Metallia was on the Earth. He mentioned something about a mythical stone. The princess shuddered when she realized what he could have meant. Was Metallia after the Ginzuishou? Was that why the Solarians had attacked the Moon? The princess remembered her encounter with Orleana outside of the prayer room. Serenity's body tingled; a cold awareness caused her skin to prickle. It was no coincidence that the Solarian Princess was on the Moon moments prior to the meteor attack; Orleana was sent to the Moon to retrieve the Ginzuishou for her mother.

The thought of Orleana's betrayal made Serenity ill. The Princess of the Sun had always distanced herself from the other apprentices, but Serenity had always thought that the girl was just shy. The Moon princess always regarded Orleana as a friend. She trusted the Solarian, like she did all of her future Senshi warriors, with her life.

Serenity silently acknowledged that this nugget of information was more important right now than her cousin's demise, but she wanted to block the awareness of her friend's betrayal from her mind. Her mother and the Senshi would want to know that Metallia had aligned herself with the cavern dwellers and was now on the Earth; the Queen should be told about the Ginzuishou. Serenity hardened her resolve. She didn't want to return to the Moon to tell them. She had not traveled to the Earth simply to turn and go home so quickly.

Serenity's lids snapped open. She stared at her booted feet.

The princess did not understand why she wanted so desperately to stay on the Terran planet. Was it because she still wanted to find Linnaus?

888888888888888888888888

Endymion stared expectantly at the elderly man. The innkeeper rubbed his jaw and nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, we're plumb full tonight," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "All our regular rooms are taken. All's I got left is the attic. Can't imagine it's none too comfortable, but it's dry."

A gasp of disbelief escaped from Zoicite's lips. There was no way the future king of the Earth and his trusted guardians would sleep in an attic! The red-headed man stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak. Endymion raised his hand to silence his guardian.

"Oh no you don't!" the innkeeper's wife cried from the doorway of the kitchen. She had a habit of eavesdropping on all of her husband's conversations when she was supposed to be preparing meals, but only rarely did she interrupt or make her presence known during business transactions. On this occasion, she was prepared to make an exception. More tenants meant more meals for her to prepare and more messes for her to clean up later; she refused to tidy her attic for a few measly silver coins.

The innkeeper's wife barreled toward the front door and pushed her husband aside.

"We're full up!" she hissed at the innkeeper. She made no attempt to hide her disdain. "I told you to send them away!"

The woman twisted around to face Endymion. The innkeeper's wife breathed heavily; her large bosom shook as she spoke.

"Sorry for you, but you'll have to..." her voice trailed off as she stared at the young man. She had only seen him briefly earlier that morning, when he and the strange blonde-haired girl had checked out of their room, but she knew it was him. Like the innkeeper, she, too, had heard the rumors that this boy was the Terran prince.

The old woman suddenly dropped to her knees. She pulled the innkeeper's sleeve to urge him into a kneeling position, too. The elderly man awkwardly bowed and slowly knelt into the floor.

"I am so sorry for our impertinence, your highness!" the innkeeper's wife said in a tone far more kind than before. "Please forgive us."

8888888888888888888888888888

A chill sliced through Serenity's spine when she thought of her cousin's body. The cavern dweller told her that Linnaus' remains were discarded somewhere on the Earth. Serenity recalled her earlier conversation with Sailor Pluto, when the Guardian of Time told her that Linnaus' soul had not yet crossed over to the other side.

The princess was well aware of the Moon's burial rites and traditions. She knew that only a few Lunarians, called "Laudatorites"—people said to have been selected at birth by the Goddess Selene herself—were allowed to deliver final rites to the dead. The process was said to release the soul from its lifeless body so that it could pass over to the realm of the departed.

Each time they unleashed a soul, the Laudatorites absorbed a part or all of the deceased's experiences, which they harnessed into a charm formed from the energy of the ritual itself. This trinket was given to someone selected by the dead during the ritual. According to Serenity's books, the Laudatorites, after unleashing the soul, conversed with the deceased one last time to confirm their final wishes.

Thanks to the power of the Ginzuishou, Lunarians lived for a long time, and the skills of the Laudatorites were hardly ever utilized. Serenity had never witnessed the ritual herself. Minako, the princess of Venus, was present for one burial and had relayed some of the details to Serenity and the other senshi apprentices. She hadn't actually known the person who had died; the woman had been an old friend of Sailor Venus and, as Sailor Venus' apprentice, Minako was expected to also attend the last rites ritual. The young blonde was eager to retell the strange ceremony she witnessed, and her friends were eager to listen.

"The body was placed at the front of the temple," Minako told Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Serenity. "The Laudatorite entered the room and he was already in a weird trance. His eyes were all cloudy and the moon symbol on his forehead glowed like it was on fire. He crossed the temple, dropped to his knees beside the body, and placed one hand over the face and the other one over the person's chest. He pulled his hands up, and the body lifted, like it was fighting to keep the soul. But the power of the Laudatorite is stronger than the will of the dead, and the soul wanted to be released, so after a bit of struggle, the body let go and dropped to the floor again. The Laudatorite closed his eyes and spoke some strange language I'd never heard before. He cupped his hands together while he talked, and a ball of light formed between them. The Laudatorite finished talking and the light faded from his hands. He opened his eyes and addressed the people in the temple. He said, 'Agario has spoken, and she has selected the Senshi of Venus to experience her experiences.'"

"And what did Sailor Venus do?" Makoto demanded, once it was clear that Minako had finished telling her story.

Minako shrugged dismissively and said, "She walked to the front of the temple and took a silver charm from the Laudatorite. I don't know what she did with it, but she was moved by the gesture. It's a great honor to receive the last wishes, you know."

Serenity shuddered. She could not presume to be a Laudatorite and collect Linnaus' soul. She was already in enough trouble for using the Ginzuishou. The princess expected that she would be in even more trouble for teleporting to the Earth. Her mother would be furious if she desecrated the rituals of the dead, too.

888888888888888888888888888

Endymion rolled his midnight eyes. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He was glad that Serenity was behind Zoicite and Jedite and did not see how foolishly the innkeeper and his wife behaved. He heard his two guardians quietly chuckle behind him. The prince pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He sighed.

"Yeah, forget it," he muttered. He grew impatient when the innkeeper and his wife did not stand to their feet. "Uh, you may rise," he said in a commanding voice. He motioned with his right hand for the elderly couple to stand.

"Your highness, I do apologize," the innkeeper's wife said once she had struggled up from her knees. "But, as my husband said before, our rooms are all occupied. All we have is the attic. Of course, for you, we could move some of our other lodgers from their rooms..."

"It won't be necessary," Endymion interrupted. He smiled as he said, "We're more than happy to take the attic."

"Are you certain, your highness?" the innkeeper asked. Inwardly, the old man was relieved.

"More than certain," the prince sternly replied.

"Take our room!" blurted the innkeeper's wife. She clasped her hands in front of her bosom. Her underarms wobbled while she spoke. "Please, it would be an honor for the future king to sleep in our bed!"

"Delia!" the innkeeper gasped.

Endymion's face flushed. He again heard Zoicite and Jedite snicker over his shoulder.

"No!" he responded. In a calmer tone, the prince muttered, "Uh, that's very generous of you, but we would be more than happy to take the attic. How much would a night's lodging, plus baths and a washing of our clothes cost?"

"Of course we would not charge you, your highness!" the innkeeper's wife responded.

"Delia!" the innkeeper muttered beneath his breath. Certainly, the wealthy Terran prince could pay for his room!

8888888888888888888

Serenity exhaled. She watched the cloud of air disperse into the atmosphere in front of her.

A cold gust of wind chilled her cheeks and nose. She pressed her forehead against her knees to block her face from the chilly burst.

"_Serenity_," a man's voice whispered faintly in the breeze.

The princess' chest constricted when she heard her name.

_Linnaus._

She had longed to hear his voice again. It couldn't be him, she silently reasoned. He was dead. The cavern dweller had said so. Panic caused her stomach to quiver. Why did she hear her dead cousin's voice?

"_Serenity_," he called again.

The wind carried his voice like a faint whisper. The princess lifted her head. Her blue eyes scanned the brush on the opposite side of the road. She thought she might see Linnaus—or his ghost—standing on the edge of the forest, but she saw nothing. The bare tree boughs swayed slightly in another gust of wind.

"_Come to me, Serenity_," he beckoned.

Linnaus' voice intoxicated her. Her head swam. Her body tingled. Her limbs felt weighted like heavy sacks of flour. Her vision blurred. Her eyelids drooped. The center of her forehead burned; her moon symbol started to materialize.

Serenity felt her awareness slip slowly away from her. She was exhausted; she wanted to succumb to Linnaus' soothing voice and sleep. She wanted to forget about being on the Earth. She no longer cared about the cavern people, Queen Metallia, or Orleana. She wanted to forget that Linnaus was dead.

8888888888888888888

Endymion, busy bargaining with the innkeeper and his wife over a night's lodging, did not notice that the wind had picked up. He did not hear Linnaus' whispers to the princess. Instead, he rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily and exhaled impatiently.

"Don't be ridiculous," he announced. "We will pay you for lodging in the attic." He twisted his head over his right shoulder to face Jedite. "Give me your purse."

The blonde guardian's grey eyes widened with disbelief. "Why my purse?" he demanded.

The prince sighed with impatience. He leaned forward so that only Zoicite and Jedite could hear him.

"Because I left mine at Jade Castle and I already used all of Usa's money," he muttered.

He held out his gloved left hand. Jedite grumbled something beneath his breath. The blonde reluctantly placed his purse in the prince's expectant palm.

"You better pay me back," Jedite muttered.

Endymion stared with disbelief at his guardian before twisting around to face the innkeeper and his wife. The prince unknotted the leather tie on Jedite's purse and shook the coins into his open hand. He frowned at the small collection of silver that dropped from the pouch.

"Uh, I hope this will be enough," Endymion said as he offered the entire collection of coins to the innkeeper. He ignored Jedite's incredulous gasp.

The innkeeper's wife leaned forward to take the money. She smiled widely and said, "More than enough. Your highness is very generous. I'd be more than happy—nay, I'd be proud—to wash all of you and your men's clothing myself!"

The prince forced himself to smile graciously, though it was difficult.

The innkeeper, eager for his wife to return to her place in the kitchen, cleared his throat. "Uh, Delia," he said, "Perhaps you should check on that kettle. I'm sure the prince and his men would like a hot cup of tea after their..." He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Endymion's blood-spattered clothes. "...ah, battle today."

"The kettle!" screeched the innkeeper's wife. She threw her hands over her head and frantically scurried back to the kitchen.

888888888888888888888

The loud, squelching voice of the innkeeper's wife penetrated the spell Serenity had fallen under. The princess winced at the woman's loud, intrusive tone. Feeling crept into Serenity's joints; her vision sharpened its focus on the street in front of her. Her blue eyes darted to the motionless trees on the opposite side of the road. She frowned and stared at the vacant sky above.

The wind was gone.

Serenity rubbed her eyes before wrapping her arms around her legs and hugging her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her lap and tried to calm her frazzled nerves.

Linnaus had called to her. His body must be close by. His soul was trapped, and he sought out the only Lunarian who was near enough to release him: the princess. The soul simply longed to be at peace, but in doing so, it also wanted the princess to act against Lunarian ritual and overstep her bounds as a princess of the Moon. She was not a Laudatorite; she was not allowed to release Linnaus' spirit.

The girl was now aware of why her cousin called her name. She slapped the palm of her hand between her eyebrows and willed her moon symbol to fade. She sprung to her feet and swung her arms back and forth at her sides to shake away the temptation to drift under its spell again.

Another gust of wind rustled in the trees. The girl froze.

"_Serenity, I wait for you_," Linnaus' soul whispered.

The princess glared at the thicket on the opposite side of the road. She was not a Laudatorite; she was not supposed to hear the cry of Linnaus' soul! Was she, the princess of the Moon, powerful enough to override the trance? If she was strong enough, she could retain her awareness while under the soul's spell. She would find Linnaus' body.

"_Come to me..."_

Serenity clenched her jaw and straightened her posture. She held her hands to her sides. After sucking in a deep breath, the princess took one step forward.

Again, warmth enveloped her body. Her limbs relaxed; her muscles melted. Her vision began to haze; her mind began to wander. She took another step forward. The wind hugged her body and urged her to walk to the edge of the woods.

"_This way, Serenity."_

Her forehead began to burn.

A hand roughly grabbed her by the left shoulder.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a male voice said behind the princess.

The breeze suddenly faded. Serenity felt her awareness again creep back into her skin. The princess blinked her blue eyes to focus. Her cheeks crimsoned. The moon symbol faded from the center of her forehead.

She silently chastised herself for being so foolish. She thought she was strong enough to overpower the trance of the dead, but it had again taken a hold of her body.

The princess slowly twisted her head around to face the owner of the hand and the voice. Zoicite's critical gaze met hers. The man stared at her suspiciously.

The princess attempted to smile.

"I thought I saw a deer in the woods," she lied.

Zoicite's brown eyes narrowed as he frowned. He dug his fingers into Serenity's shoulder.

"You shouldn't wander off," he stated. The right corner of his mouth curled into a lascivious smile as he whispered, "You could be killed so easily by wild animals."

Serenity stared at the guardian incredulously. Her blue eyes wandered down the man's torso and rested on the hilt of the dagger sheathed in the leather belt at his waist. Zoicite's right arm swayed casually at his side, but his free hand hung just inches from the blade.

"Usa!" Endymion shouted, bounding down the front steps of the inn. He had finally heard the voice. He was inspecting the attic when he noticed it. The voice was the same as the one that had interrupted his sleep and placed Serenity in a trance the night before.

The prince, relieved to see that Serenity was safe with Zoicite, stopped in front of them and grasped the princess' hand. Zoicite released his grasp on Serenity's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Endymion gently asked.

Serenity smiled. Zoicite had definitely frightened her, but she decided not to tell Endymion. He had no control over his friend's strange behavior, and she didn't want to cause a rift between the two. She nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you Mamo," she told him.

The prince beamed. "Good," he whispered. He pulled Serenity toward him wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He led her toward the inn. "We have a room. It's the attic, but it's dry and warm. The innkeeper's wife is drawing a bath for you. I've also instructed her to wash your clothes. Supper will be in an hour or so..."

Serenity allowed Endymion to lead her up the steps. In the doorway, she twisted and glanced back at Zoicite. Serenity couldn't help but feel uneasy as she looked at him. The red-headed guardian remained in the center of the road, his hands crossed over his chest. Absolute contempt smoldered in the look he exchanged with the princess. A glint from his waist brought Serenity's attention to the dagger in his belt. The princess eyed the weapon with trepidation.

Endymion, noticing Serenity pause in the doorway, stopped and looked down at the top of her head. Her attention was focused on something outside. Endymion wondered if the voice had spoken again. The prince twisted around to look at the woods. He detected no movement of the tree boughs. Endymion sighed with relief. He shifted to lead the princess back inside, but a pang of energy—Serenity's emotion—sparked his skin and jolted his senses. The prince closed his eyes and accepted the power. He frowned. Serenity was afraid.

Endymion glanced at her again; this time, he followed her gaze to see what she saw that frightened her. His midnight eyes rested on Zoicite, who still stood in the middle of the street; the guardian stared Serenity with a contemptuous glare. Zoicite's intense gaze did not go unnoticed by the prince. His eyebrows furrowed with concern; he had only seen Zoicite stare with such malcontent at enemies during battle. Why would his trusted guardian look at Serenity in such a threatening way?

Serenity shivered. Endymion squeezed his arm around her shoulders. The princess broke her eye contact with Zoicite and turned to look at the prince. Endymion smiled. He felt her tense frame relax a little.

"Come on," he said with a wink. Serenity nodded and walked inside the inn. Endymion turned to close the front door. He stared at Zoicite, who still had not moved. The prince glared at his guardian with hardened, warning eyes. His pupils were dark with rage.

"I'll send Jedite out," he said to Zoicite. His tone was stern and resolute. "You two can take the horses to the stable."

"I'll wait here for him," Zoicite responded.

The prince nodded.

_Don't you dare hurt her_, Endymion thought somberly as he shut door between them.

888888888888888888888888888

The man with the melted face stepped away from the curtain. He faced the woman in the room, who peered at him with watchful, scrutinizing yellow eyes. She had been resting on the bed, but the noise outside of the inn had interrupted any promise of sleep.

"What were you staring at, Orxix?" she asked the servant.

Orxix glanced at the window again with his good eye. He looked for the blonde Terran girl he had spotted earlier, but she had already walked into the inn.

He found the child to be very attractive. Her features were not marred like his; her delicate alabaster skin glowed with perfection. At one point, it almost seemed like the girl stared right at him through the pane of glass. Her sharp blue eyes bore into him. She was covered what looked like blood, but that simply excited Orxix. He thought he may seek out her room late at night, when everyone else slept. Orxix's groin ached at the thought of spending the evening with her.

"Well, Orxix?" the woman hissed, interrupting his reverie.

Orxix wiped the sweat from his brow and shifted his eye to look at her.

"Nothing, just more lodgers outside," he stated.

The woman hissed with displeasure. She sat up on the bed and fidgeted impatiently.

"I will have supper in my room, then. Make the arrangements," she commanded.

Orxix bowed.

"Of course, Metallia," he answered before standing and crossing the room.

The deposed queen of the Sun lounged back on the bed once Orxix left the room and shut the door behind him. She clamped her eyes shut and smiled to herself. She stretched her arms and legs out and yawned, allowing her body to sink into the bed. The mattress was not nearly as comfortable as what she had slept on in the Solar castle, but it was much softer than the hard stone cavern floors she had slept on for the last few months. After Metallia's harrowing journey from the Sun—she and her followers had stowed themselves in the cargo area of a Solar ship on its way to the Earth—this dingy room with its lone window and hard bed was a welcome reprieve from her recent miseries. The boards in the ceiling squeaked and shook as someone walked around in the attic above. Muffled voices were heard.

Metallia opened her eyes and glared at the ceiling. Tired of waiting for her daughter to deliver the Ginzuishou, Metallia had decided to take matters into her own hands. She remembered that Queen Serenity was not the only person who held a sacred stone; another crystal, said to be just as powerful as the Ginzuishou, was possessed by the Terran rulers. The Golden Crystal was not as heavily protected as its lunar counterpart, which would make it easier for Metallia to steal. Already, she had dispatched her cavern dwellers to seek out the stone. There was no telling how long it would take for the Golden Crystal to be found; it could be anywhere.

The former Solarian Queen sighed with impatience. She crossed her arms over her large bosom.

Why couldn't the Golden Crystal fall within her grasp?

888888888888888888888888888

End of Chapter 19

Whew! wipes forehead I'm glad that chapter's finished!

I hope the shifting back and forth between Endymion and Serenity's points of view made sense when they arrived at the inn; I had a heck of a time trying to make it flow well and still make sense. Also, I'd like to know if the flashback from the inn to the post-battle scene in the woods transitioned okay. I don't always write in a linear fashion; I hope I don't confuse readers by doing that.

Thanks to the following who reviewed the last chapter: Kunihwoarang, omystrs, sakura161, and Moonmoore, as well as those who reviewed chapter 17: Emeraldsong, Courtenay, Jacquie, FushigiYugiFan80, kristel, susan, and Veronica. Your feedback really helps me, I really appreciate knowing your thoughts about the story.

That said, please review!

Hollie


	21. Ch 20: Rebellious Children

Hi, hi! Another chapter! Hooray!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

8888888888888888888888

In the previous chapter, Endymion, Jedite, Zoicite, and Serenity returned to the inn in Alendoor. Serenity discovered that Linnaus' spirit was talking to her.

8888888888888888888888

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 20: Rebellious Children

Princess Rei of Mars descended the marble wrap-around staircase that led to the lowest level of the Moon Castle. Her fingertips lightly skimmed the cold surface of the carved stone handrail on her right. The clicking of her heels on each rock step echoed in the cavernous stairwell. The Martian apprentice frowned at the loud noise her feet made. She paused and twisted her head to see if any of the palace guards had heard her. Satisfied that she was not being pursued, Rei turned her attention back to her descent.

She was uncertain as to exactly where the spiral staircase would lead her, but she still held her head high. Martians were known for always appearing confident, no matter what their venture. She may only be walking down to the basement, but Rei's proud demeanor suggested she was about to present herself to Queen Serenity.

The Martian's left eyelid twitched slightly when she thought of Moon Queen. Earlier that afternoon, Rei—hot with frustration regarding Serenity's disappearance to the Earth and her own inability to stop the Moon Princess, coupled with the fresh news that only two senshi had been sent to retrieve the girl—burst in on the Queen, her advisors, and Sailor Venus in the throne room. Her intent was to demand an immediate audience with Queen Serenity; however, Rei's presence was not as well received as the senshi apprentice might have anticipated. Rather than granting the Martian's request, the Queen summoned a guard to physically remove the young girl from the room.

Upon reflection, Rei realized she had possibly been too pushy in her attempt to consult Queen Serenity. The Martian's pale cheeks felt hot as she remembered how annoyed the Queen appeared when she ordered the guards to escort the—what did Serenity call her?

"Take this impertinent child to her room at once!" Queen Serenity ordered. Her grey eyes locked with Rei's violet orbs. The cold look in her gaze made the Martian cringe. "Carry her if it's necessary. Lock her in. I'll deal with you later, Rei."

Rei didn't resist. Her legs suddenly felt like lead; she almost wished the guards _would_ carry her. Instead, her feet slid across the slick marble floor; her movements must have seemed defiant, because the Palace guards each took her by an arm and drug her to her bed chamber. The Martian, feeling defeated, didn't care if her red heels scuffed the pristine floor or if the floor scuffed her pristine heels. The only point when she cared about her predicament was when Minako, Ami, and Makoto spotted her in the corridor. The girls froze in the hall, their mouths agape with horror. Rei flashed her friends a dazzling, proud smile before being shoved gracelessly into her room. She heard the key turn in the door. She was locked in.

"This is great," she muttered beneath her breath. She tested the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. The Martian sighed with frustration. She tossed her raven black hair over her shoulder and spun around to face her empty bed chamber. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now I know how Princess Serenity felt," she said bitterly.

An echo in the stairwell caused the Martian apprentice to pause in her descent. She spun her head around and peered behind her. She strained to listen for any noise. Rei held her breath in; all sound seemed to bounce off the stone walls in the hollow stairwell.

Satisfied that no one was following her, Rei exhaled. She twisted her head around to face the descending stairs. She gasped.

In front of her, the staircase appeared to fade into total darkness.

The Martian again held her head high and continued her descent. Each step she took led her deeper into the castle's lower chamber; the bright light of the upper floors slowly filtered away. Eventually, the light was completely swallowed by pitch black. Rei's fingers found the end of the railing just as her left foot found the last step. The Martian princess stumbled ungracefully on the flat surface of the floor. The girl righted herself by clutching the wall with her right hand.

The Martian exhaled impatiently. Her eyes narrowed to peer through the thick, dense haze of the darkened corridor. She couldn't see anything in front of her, and she had failed to bring a torch or some other type of lighting implement with her. The senshi apprentice had heard that the lowest level of the palace was dark, but she never imagined it was pitch black.

Rei considered using one of her senshi attacks to help brighten up the place. A "Burning Mandala" would send a torrent of fire down the corridor which would illuminate the place quite nicely, she silently reasoned. The Martian retracted this consideration after she imagined charring precious wall hangings and furnishings that may, possibly, be kept in this particular hall. The girl frowned with annoyance. She would simply have to stumble her way to through the corridor.

Tucking a few stray locks of hair behind her ears, Rei stepped gracelessly forward.

Up until an hour ago, Rei, having been banished to her bedchamber by Queen Serenity, had spent most of the afternoon alone. She passed most of the time by laying on her back in the middle of her four-post bed and staring up at the at the intricately carved ceiling of her room. Initially, she tried to pass the time by taking a nap—something the senshi, Luna and Artemis, for reasons unknown and certainly not comprehended by Rei, disapproved of. The Martian apprentice felt terribly naughty for even considering sleeping in the middle of the afternoon.

The moment she shut her eyes, however, Rei experienced a series of gruesome, disturbing visions. Martians were psychic, so visions were not unusual. What was different about this particular image was its clarity. Rei's normal visions were often hazy and symbolic; she usually had to meditate to fully retract the meaning of the symbols she saw in her visions.

This time, the image that entered her mind was clear; she felt as though she were actually present in her vision and not just witnessing it from afar. Rei didn't recognize the landscape—a snow-covered wooded area illuminated by a sliver of moonlight—but she easily identified Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Princess Serenity. She heard the familiar voice of a girl, but it sounded like it was in her head, almost like she was the one who was speaking. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter turned and faced Rei's position. Both unleashed attacks at her. Rei shielded her face with her arms. While she lowered her hands, Rei noted that the tops of her gloves were a different color. Her Martian costume was trimmed in red, but in her vision, the trim topping her gloves was gold.

A tight gasp of air escaped from Rei's throat and her eyelids flew open. She held her gloved hands in front of her face. She mirrored the movements of her arms in her vision. She stared thoughtfully at the bright red trim at her elbow. She clamped her eyes shut and saw gold trim.

"Orleana!"

A hint of fright mingled with her triumphant tone as she said the Solarian's name. Her lids fluttered open.

She had witnessed the events from Orleana's point of view. Rei grimaced. Why was she subjected to Orleana's perspective?

She blinked as she tried to understand the meaning of her vision. It was so different from anything else she had ever experienced. The vision couldn't just be symbolic, she reasoned silently. It must be real.

Rei glanced at the panel of windows on the opposite side of her chamber. The afternoon moon glow filtered through the filmy ivory curtains. The Martian shifted her head so that she was again staring at the ceiling above her. Sucking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

In her vision, Rei was surrounded by darkness, barely lit by the glow of the moon. The Martian longed to look at the sky, but she could only witness the vision from Orleana's perspective; she had no control over the Solarian's body. Stubbornly, Rei still attempted to force Orleana to look up. After several moments of intense concentration, the Martian's efforts were rewarded. Orleana's eyes finally scanned the night sky; Rei shuddered when her gaze settled on the distant moon. The Martian confirmed that the setting of the vision, judging by the placement of the moon, took place on the Earth.

Rei allowed herself to linger in the vision longer. If this was a future event, she wanted to witness as much as she could. The images quickly unraveled in front of her; Rei watched, horrified, until her own fear forced her to open her eyes.

She was hyperventilating. She sat up. The girl held her head in her hands. She closed her eyes, but Orleana's perspective penetrated her mind with forced clarity. Rei opened her lids and stared, wide eyed, at the delicate fabric of her duvet.

The Martian shifted her attention to the closed door of her chamber. She stood and crossed the room. Rei attempted to open the door. The handle would not move. The Martian apprentice growled with frustration and collapsed, face first, onto her bed.

"Oof!" she grunted when her right knee hit something solid in the black corridor. Rei placed her left hand in front of her. Her fingers touched the solid, smooth surface of a table. The Martian muttered under her breath. She really wished she had brought a torch. Like always, she functioned on her instincts; Sailor Mars always criticized her for her spontaneity.

Remembering her most recent encounter with her mentor, Rei scowled. Both she and Sailor Mars may be from the same planet, but that seemed to be where their similarities ended.

After spending several solitary hours in her bed chamber, Rei heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock of her door. The light outside was nearly faded for the day; the Martian apprentice had watched the moon glow shift across the walls of her chamber as mid-day progressed into late afternoon. She dared not close her eyes for fear of seeing those confounded images.

The door handle squeaked as it was twisted by someone outside her room. Rei sprung from her position on her bed. She quickly found the red pumps of her senshi uniform and slipped them on. The Martian apprentice glanced quickly down at her fuku; she hastily straightened the bow at the center of her chest and smoothed the wrinkles from her short red skirt.

Sailor Mars entered the room. The markings of her fuku were identical to those on Rei's senshi uniform. Her black raven hair was pulled back in a single braid; stray strands had fallen from the normally tidy hairdo. Dark half-circles were visible beneath her eyes.

Rei, noting her mentor's weary appearance, felt a tug of concern in her chest. The apprentice realized that her earlier actions may have reflected poorly on Sailor Mars. She smiled kindly at the Martian warrior.

The senshi approached her apprentice. She stopped when she was a few paces in front of Rei. Both Martians faced each other with their feet placed in wide, strong stances. The pair of them silently stared at each other.

A cold chill sliced up Rei's back. Clearly, Sailor Mars had not come to pay her apprentice a cordial visit. Rei knew she was in trouble; she didn't have to be psychic to realize that. The younger Martian's expression quickly changed. Her smile faded. She felt her jaw clench.

In an act of assertion, Sailor Mars crossed her arms over her chest. Rei, in an act of defiance, mirrored her mentor. The elder Martian glared at her apprentice with a mixed expression of anger and exasperation.

Rei bit the inside of her lip and broke eye contact with Sailor Mars. Instead, she stared at the molding where the wall met the ceiling. She concentrated on the smooth edges and divots of the lightly carved stone. She pondered why stone molding was necessary; she thought wood or plaster trim was more practical.

Sailor Mars eyed her apprentice's actions. Evidently, she was not amused by Rei's cavalier response. She constantly told the younger Martian that she was too reactive; the tactic may be effective in battle, Sailor Mars admitted to Rei once during a training session, but it did the girl little good in the Moon court. Sailor Mars always appeared perplexed over how Rei behaved.

"You had no right to barge in on Queen Serenity during a private meeting like that!" the Senshi of Fire finally stated. "You're lucky you were just sent to your room. She could have banished you from the Moon altogether."

Rei nodded politely. She still kept her eyes averted. She acknowledged that her methods may not be conventional, but the Martian apprentice did not understand why she shouldn't be allowed to talk to the Queen and the other senshi if what she had to say was relevant and important. The Martian princess closed her eyes; the visions from earlier flashed in front of her. She blinked to strike the images from her mind.

She should tell Sailor Mars about the visions she had of the Earth. If Rei's suspicions were correct, and these images were of things that would happen in the near future, then the Senshi of Fire could help to prevent the events from happening. The apprentice shifted her attention away from the molding. She focused her violet gaze on Sailor Mars' furious glare.

Her heart sank. Here she was, thinking of the future, and there stood Sailor Mars, clearly intent on focusing on Rei's recent indiscretion in the Moon court. The apprentice realized that she must acknowledge that she was in the wrong; otherwise, the pair of them would spend the whole evening standing, as they did now, stubbornly staring at each other. The Martian princess sighed. Admitting wrongdoing was not something she normally did. She clenched her fists against her sides.

"I understand I was not acting within protocol," Rei admitted, her tone even.

Satisfaction filtered over Sailor Mars' face.

Rei licked her lips. She gritted her teeth together. She should be quiet now, she silently told herself. She should wait for Sailor Mars to speak before she tried to say anything else. She should just be patient.

Martians were never patient.

"But Serenity's gone, she's in terrible danger, and Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter will not be able to save her!" Rei loudly blurted.

Sailor Mars' expression changed considerably. She opened her mouth, but Rei continued to speak.

"Queen Serenity must dispatch the other senshi immediately to prevent any further damage. Sailor Mars, you must have seen in your own visions the terrible outcome…"

"How dare you presume to see the same as I!" the infuriated Martian warrior interrupted. "You and I are not equals, Rei. Your powers are still very new to you. You can't assume that every vision you see comes true."

The hint of mockery in Sailor Mars' last statement caused her apprentice to cringe. Rei frowned while she considered the meaning stacked behind her mentor's last words. The young Martian furiously shook her head of dark hair.

"But you're wrong," she said. "Queen Serenity is wrong. Tactically, the decision she made to send only Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury was negligent. I've seen their deaths—it's the result of the poor choice the Queen made, not some fantasy I've fabricated in my head! Why punish me for concerning myself with their fates?"

"Because it's none of your concern!" stated a female voice behind Rei.

The young Martian spun around. Luna, the Queen's feline advisor, stood in the open doorway of Rei's bed chamber. The black cat's eyes glowed. Luna's scornful look bore into Rei's violet gaze.

The Martian girl blinked. Even though Luna was just a cat, the black feline frightened the young apprentice. Rei prepared herself mentally to maintain her ground, just as she had been trained to do for any battle. She refused to back down from her position, least of all against a cat. The girl set her jaw and threw her shoulders back.

"I am a senshi in training," Rei proclaimed proudly. "The possible demise of my comrades is most definitely my concern!"

"Possible?" Luna repeated. "What does the Queen care about possibilities? She has far more important things to attend to at this late hour than the hallucinations of a child!"

Rei's mouth opened slightly. She clamped her jaw shut and glanced over to Sailor Mars. The Senshi of Fire, pleased to have an ally in Luna, smirked at her apprentice and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that all we are to you?" Rei said. Her face flushed with anger. She dug her fingernails into her tightly clenched palms. "You see us simply as children who you can send away? I have news for you, Luna, and you can send this back to our _precious_ Queen: _her_ child saved the Moon from a hostile attack!"

"Yes, Rei, we are all aware of what Princess Serenity did," Luna dismissively muttered. "No need to bring that up again."

The Martian apprentice ignored the feline.

"Makoto, Minako, Ami and I lent our power to the princess," she stated with a flourish. "Five children saved the Moon. How do you explain that?"

"You were lucky," Sailor Mars interjected. "And you and Princess Serenity did not fend off the attack completely by yourselves. You know that."

Rei spun to face her mentor. She nodded. Smiling, she said pointedly, "Yes, I do know that. But do you know who provided the power?"

Luna sighed impatiently.

"Rei," the feline said. "This is not important. It's bad enough Princess Serenity violated Lunar Law to stop that attack…"

"She saved you!" Rei snapped. "She saved all of us! And you pushed her aside, and she left. Now she's in terrible danger. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter will not stop it. Orleana is far more powerful than anyone ever realized…"

Both Luna and Sailor Mars frowned at the young girl.

"Did you say Orleana?" Luna questioned. She was suddenly more interested in what Rei had to say. "Orleana, the former Solarian apprentice?"

Rei swallowed and nodded. She felt a wash of relief flow over her skin. They believed her.

"I saw her, in my vision," she explained to the senshi and feline. "She's on the Earth, and she's on a bloody rampage. She has to be stopped."

Sailor Mars and Luna exchanged looks with each other. Luna stared at the floor.

"I'll tell the Queen," she stated, nodding thoughtfully. Laughing nervously, she added, "But Orleana is just a child. Her powers are not close to the level of Jupiter and Mercury. They should be able to easily restrain her."

Rei's violet eyes widened with disbelief. She shook her head.

"Have you not listened to anything I've told you?" she demanded. "Orleana is too strong to be stopped by just two senshi! You have to tell the Queen to send all of the senshi! Now!"

"Rei!" snapped Sailor Mars. "How dare you speak to one of your elders with such impertinence! Apologize to Luna at once."

Rei clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"I will not apologize," she stubbornly stated. "Not for being right."

The air between the two Martians and the cat crackled with silent tension. Luna loudly sighed and cleared her throat. She rubbed her right front paw across her forehead.

"Well, I'm off to consult with the Queen," announced the feline. She turned to leave the bed chamber. In the doorway, Luna paused and turned to face the two Martians. She scowled at the young apprentice. "You are too stubborn for your own good, Rei. I dread to think of the day when you become a senshi."

The feline twisted around and walked into the hall.

"Thanks to your poor judgment, that day may be sooner than you think!" Rei angrily hollered after the cat.

"Rei!" Sailor Mars shouted. She grabbed her apprentice by the arm and swung the girl around to face her. "Luna is right. You are too rash. You will never become a senshi if you don't learn to respect the rules."

Sailor Mars' words still echoed in Rei's head. The Martian apprentice looked down. She could see nothing in the pitch black of the corridor.

Her right leg smarted with pain. Rei leaned forward and rubbed the injured knee with her left hand. She clamped her eyes shut to try to will the pain away. Instead of seeing the vision again, she saw through the darkness of the corridor. She nearly fell on her backside when she realized she could see shapes in the hallway through her closed lids. Panic spread through her body as she contemplated how it was possible for her to see with her eyes closed.

"Get a grip, Rei," she whispered sarcastically to herself.

She remembered, with a bit of embarrassment, that all Martians, if they concentrated, could see through their shut eyes. Rei used to use this trick to sneak around the Martian castle when she was a small child. She was presently so accustomed to utilizing her powers in other, more challenging ways, that she had forgotten this basic Martian skill. Much time had passed since she last needed to see through the pitch dark.

The princess of Mars took in a deep breath to calm herself. She exhaled. She felt her pulse slow.

To confirm that she wasn't hallucinating, the Martian again opened her lids; indeed, her violet eyes only saw blackness. She clamped her lids shut; like before, she saw crude shapes of the furnishings in the hall, including the table directly in front of her, a chest of drawers just beyond that, and a high-backed chair resting against the opposite wall.

Rei straightened. She confidently stepped away from the wall and the table. She focused her attention on the stretch of corridor in front of her. The long passage seemed to stretch on forever. The Martian walked through the hall for a long time, and still there seemed no end in sight.

The senshi apprentice impatiently sighed. She stopped for a moment to gauge her progress. Twisting her head around, Rei peered back at the portion of hall she had just traversed. She gasped. The bottom of the staircase was no longer visible. The Martian princess looked at the walls on each side of her; she wondered if, in her haste to seek the end of the hall, she had possibly overlooked a door or two. A quick glance confirmed that she had not; the smooth marble paneling stretched on forever without even a stray tapestry or portrait to break the monotony.

Rei, never known for her patience, crossed her arms over her chest and pivoted in a full circle in the center of the corridor. She contemplated going back upstairs; she wondered if she has been gone long enough for one of her friends to have noticed her absence. The Martian frowned as she thought of Princess Serenity; her Lunarian friend had been gone for a full day before anyone had realized it. Taking this into consideration, Rei doubted that anyone in the Moon castle would notice that a senshi apprentice was not present upstairs.

Filled with new determination, Rei turned around and faced the patch of hall before her. This time, instead of looking like it stretched on forever, the corridor appeared to have a definite end. A door was visible in front of her. Rei smiled and stepped forward. Her heart quickened. She unfolded her arms and dropped her hands to her sides.

She realized, as she neared end of the hall, that she could see straight through the massive double doors. She still saw the doors' shape and paneling, but she also saw what was beyond the barrier.

Located past the doors was a vast, open space. Tiny pricks of light broke through the otherwise black atmosphere. A haze clung to the bottom half of the area. Suspended in the middle of the space was a large, ornately carved archway. Located to the left of the stone arch was a long, twisted cord. Standing between the cord and the arch was a human figure. Like the objects in the hall, Rei was only able to see a crude silhouette of a woman. The Martian princess deduced, based on the woman's short skirt, that she was senshi. The solitary warrior held a long, key-shaped scepter in one hand; the ruby-colored orb on the top of the staff pulsed with light.

"Sailor Pluto," Rei whispered. Her heart felt like it quickened in her chest.

For years, the Martian princess had heard rumors about a solitary senshi who was banished to dwell in the basement of the Moon castle. The servants gossiped about the beautiful woman who lived beyond the wooden door at the end of the last hall; they said that people who disturbed the mysterious warrior were cursed with bad luck for the rest of their lives. The senshi apprentices and Princess Serenity spun their own stories about the solitary soldier; they speculated where she came from and how she came to live in the basement.

"She betrayed Queen Serenity for a man and now she's shackled to the wall of the dungeon!" Makoto sighed dreamily.

"And the Queen condemned the senshi to never see him again," Minako gleefully added.

"But she refused, and so the Queen locked her in the basement," Rei suggested.

"Wait, why would my mother put someone in the dungeon for falling in love?" the Moon princess demanded.

Minako's eyes widened. She giggled as she said, "Because the senshi was in love with your father!"

"What?" Princess Serenity gasped. "Why does this have to involve my parents? Maybe she was just bad and so the other senshi imprisoned her in the dungeon."

"The Moon Palace doesn't have a dungeon," Ami factually stated.

The four other girls laughed. Ami blankly stared at them.

"We're just kidding around, Ami!" Minako responded.

"I know that," Ami said defensively. "I just thought I should point out to you that the castle is not equipped with a prison. Lunarians don't even believe in incarceration. It's barbaric."

"How do you know it doesn't have a dungeon?" Rei pondered. "We've never even been down there. Perhaps that's the big secret. Maybe that's why people are cursed if they dare to approach the wooden door."

"There isn't a dungeon!" Ami persisted. "Sailor Mercury has a copy of the palace blueprints on file in her lab and there is nothing behind the wooden door. I can show you if you don't believe me."

The girls were silent.

"How can there be nothing?" Princess Serenity questioned. "I mean, if there is a door, there has to be something beyond it."

Ami shrugged. "According to the blueprints, nothing exists past that door."

"Oh! That's even more promising!" Makoto gushed. "A door that leads to nothing. How mysterious!"

Soon after, the girls created a game to see which of them could make it to the wooden door first. Over the years, no one had ever even made it to the corridor, much less all the way to the door. Inevitably, when they weren't even halfway down the stairs, Minako or Serenity would shriek, frightening the entire group of girls into sprinting back up the stairs to the warm light of the upper floors. To the dismay of nearby servants, the girls screamed all the way back up the stairwell.

Until three days ago, Rei had never spent much time speculating whether there really was a senshi who lived in the basement or what was on the other side of the wooden door. She had fun daydreaming with her friends about it, but she didn't care to find out the truth. Her opinion changed drastically during one of her last conversations with Princess Serenity; it took place on the same day as the attack on the Moon Castle, just prior to Serenity's transformation into Sailor Moon. The two girls were seated on the front steps of the palace.

"You know the wooden door?" Serenity asked casually. "The one that leads to nothing?"

Rei smirked. "I thought you wouldn't have any time to think about things like that with all of the work Sailor Mercury loads on you."

"Yeah, well," Serenity responded, shrugging, "I can't spend all of my time regurgitating useless dates of past battles and coronations. About the wooden door…have you ever wondered what is beyond it?"

Rei squinted and stared at palace garden in front of them. She focused her violet gaze on the perfectly squared-off hedges; the blunt edges of the freshly cut leafs left slivers of blue contrast against the silver foliage. The Martian frowned as she contemplated her answer.

"Not really," Rei admitted. She glanced at Serenity. The Moon Princess' smile faded. She dipped her head down to stare at the neatly folded hands in her lap. Rei tried to lighten her friend's spirits by saying, "There's probably an ugly old troll living down there or something."

"My mother goes down there," the Moon princess said. She lifted her head and twisted to face the Martian. She held a hand to her forehead to block the bright glow of the afternoon light. "I've followed her down before. She goes past the door, though."

Rei laughed. "I'm surprised you had the nerve to follow her," she stated. Smiling at Serenity's inquisitive stare, Rei continued, "When we used to go down there, you and Minako barely made it down four steps before you screamed your way back up."

Serenity rolled her crystal blue eyes and playfully pushed the Martian's shoulder.

"Give me a break, Rei!" the blonde muttered, giggling. "That was so many years ago!"

Rei leaned toward Serenity, a knowing look on her face. The Martian often teased the Moon princess for being a crybaby. She doubted that Serenity made it all the way down the basement without a peep or whimper.

The Moon princess sighed with defeat over her friend's stare. "Oh okay, I'll admit it!" she said. "I was scared to death, but…" she held her forefinger up to emphasize her point "...I didn't cry or squeal or anything. I held it all in."

"You?" Rei laughed. Serenity nodded proudly. The Martian rubbed her eyes and again focused her attention to the garden. "Well, that's impressive. If only we could teach Minako to keep calm. It's sort of embarrassing, her being the future leader of the Senshi, when she wails like a baby during practice battles."

Serenity giggled. She twisted her head to stare at the neatly cut lawn in the garden.

The two girls were silent for several minutes before the princess again mentioned the wooden door.

"I know what's on the other side," she whispered to Rei, "Beyond the door."

Rei shifted to stare at her friend. She observed Serenity's profile. The princess' skin glowed in the light; she was ethereal. The princess turned her attention away from the garden and locked eyes with the Martian apprentice. Serenity's bright blue eyes sparkled with a mixture of confidence and wisdom. Rei felt a wave of emotion pass through her. The Martian often regarded the Moon princess as a peer or a younger sister, but at that moment, Rei sensed the power of Selene flowing through her friend's body.

"And?" prompted the Martian.

Serenity grinned. "Ami is right," she laughed. "Well, she's sort of right. There is nothing beyond it…just…space. But for being nothing, it's pretty vast and impressive."

Rei's eyebrows lifted and she nodded. "Huh," she grunted. "Ami was actually right. Well, so much for the rumor of the cast-off senshi."

"No, that's true, too," Serenity countered. "There is a senshi down there. She's the Guardian of Time."

Rei was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She stared at the princess. Her mouth fell open.

"Why does this senshi of Time live in the basement?" Rei finally questioned.

"I didn't ask her that," the princess admitted, shrugging. She looked up at the sky. "We didn't really talk about her. I asked her a couple of questions, which she more or less answered. I don't think she likes to talk about herself, now that I think about it. She just watches the Time Gate."

Rei shuddered. "That sounds solitary and boring," she muttered. "Did you catch what planet she is from?"

Serenity cleared her throat. "Yeah, she's from Pluto," the princess muttered. "I mean, she's Sailor Pluto."

"Pluto?" Rei echoed loudly.

"Shhh!" the Moon princess responded. She placed her finger to her lips.

The Lunarian princess glanced over her shoulder to make sure the palace guards weren't within earshot.

"Pluto?" Rei repeated, this time in a softer tone.

Serenity nodded eagerly; the pair of gold buns on the top of her head bobbled. She smiled.

"She's beautiful and very wise," Serenity told the Martian. "She has the most amazing dark green hair and stunning bronze skin."

"Bronze?" Rei snickered. "Are you sure you didn't see a statue?"

Serenity ignored the Martian's playful comment. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on the top of her right knee. She again stared at the garden's foliage.

"She looks lonely, though," the princess whispered.

"Well, if she's the Guardian of Time, she's probably too busy," Rei offered. "That seems like a big job. Or, maybe she doesn't like people."

Princess Serenity shrugged. She sighed loudly. "It's too bad."

Rei nodded and stared up at the sky. She squinted to block the brightness of the afternoon light. She smirked devilishly and glanced at Serenity. The princess still gazed at the garden.

"So," Rei said, straightening her posture. "You gonna tell me why you went to see her?"

Serenity smiled and shook her blonde head. "No way."

"Then why tell me about it?" Rei questioned. "Why even mention it?"

"I'm not sure," Serenity admitted. She faced the Martian. Both girls stared at each other. "I felt like telling someone. And now two of us know what is past the door. The corridor to get to Sailor Pluto is pretty cold and scary, but once you are beyond that door, you feel…" Serenity sat up and stretched her arms "…safe."

Rei recalled the princess' words with surprising clarity. The Martian continued walking down the corridor until she was standing just outside the room that led to nothing. The Martian hesitated briefly before she reached her hand out to grasp the large knob of the right door. The aged metal groaned in protest when she twisted the knob; the door creaked loudly as it was forced open.

Rei only opened the door part way. She poked her head through the gap and opened her eyes. The room, if it could even be called a room, stretched on forever. The pinholes of light she had seen earlier when she looked through the wooden door were actually distant stars. Princess Serenity's description of the area as a vast, open space was accurate; Rei felt as though the area was plucked from the very center of the galaxy.

The Martian pushed the door open further. She sucked in a deep breath of courage and hesitantly stepped into the vacant space.

The large wooden door slammed shut behind her. Rei jumped. The Martian spun around to look at the huge wooden panel. The door was so tall that she couldn't see its top.

"You shouldn't have come here," a commanding voice said behind the girl.

Rei pivoted around. The mist had kicked up; Rei couldn't see anything in front of her. She glanced wearily to her legs. She did not see a floor, but yet, her feet felt firmly planted on something. Rei, confident that she wasn't going to slip into space, took one step forward. She paused when she noticed that the mist was too thick to see through.

A red, pulsing light caught Rei's attention. The Martian focused her violet eyes on glowing object. It appeared to be coming toward her. Rei heard the familiar the sound of jingling keys; the noise grew louder.

"Sailor Pluto?" the Martian asked.

The mist parted, revealing a tall, slender woman dressed in a sleeveless senshi costume trimmed in dark navy. She held in her right hand a large key-shaped staff; the glowing plum-red orb Rei had spotted in the mist was actually nestled in the key's heart-shaped crown. The woman's ruby eyes matched the color of the orb, as well as the button at the center of her fuku, the spherical pendant dangling from the choker at her neck, and the flat notched earrings hanging from her earlobes. The woman's skin was dark bronze, just as Princess Serenity had described, and her long flowing hair was dark shiny emerald. From the belt tied loosely around her waist dangled half a dozen ornately-shaped keys. The senshi towered above Rei in white knee-high heeled boots trimmed with dark navy.

"Are you Sailor Pluto?" Rei asked again.

The Guardian of Time nodded her head once. The way she stared at the Martian made Rei feel like she was being appraised. She took a step back. Perhaps she shouldn't have come here, she thought to herself.

Sailor Pluto cleared her throat.

"I was expecting you," she said placidly. She smiled, but Rei recognized a lack of emotional sincerity in Pluto's jovial expression.

The Guardian of Time turned and motioned for Rei to follow her. The Martian apprentice obediently obliged. The pair stopped in the open area between the white stone archway and the long, wide flapping cord Rei had spotted earlier through the door.

"What have you come to ask me?" the Guardian of Time demanded in an even tone. The statement seemed rehearsed, as though Sailor Pluto asked this of all of her visitors.

Rei felt a little disappointed. The Martian Princess skeptically eyed the older woman. Wouldn't Pluto, as the keeper of time, already know why she had been sought out? The senshi apprentice frowned and dropped her gaze. She attempted to focus on her shoes, but the mist was too thick. Rei bit the inside of her lip.

The Martian wondered if she had been too hasty in coming down here. She didn't know why felt compelled to seek out Sailor Pluto's counsel. She pondered why she felt it necessary to visit the Time Gate when she had already made decisions on her own. Was she seeking Sailor Pluto's approval?

Rei's violet eyes drifted from the haze swirling around her legs to the fat, multi-colored cord flowing next to her. Her gaze followed the long, wide collection of strands to its abrupt end. Her heart leapt into her throat as she stared at it; her mind buzzed with awareness. She didn't understand exactly how she knew, but Rei realized that the frayed end of the cord was a very bad omen.

Rei's violet eyes snapped back to lock with Sailor Pluto's calm ruby gaze. The Guardian of Time attempted to mask her emotion, but the Martian's psychic power ripped through her façade.

"Is this…" Rei motioned to the cord of time. "Is this our fate?"

Sailor Pluto swallowed. She blinked. The simple question seemed to adversely affect the senshi. She broke eye contact with Rei. Her gaze drifted over to the frayed end of the cord. She stared at it for a moment; sadness lined her face while she gazed at the strands. Rei detected her sorrow.

"Time is a complicated entity," Sailor Pluto finally stated. She shifted and stared at the Martian. Her eyes were cold and distant. "It could be the end, or it could signify the beginning. Nothing is definite."

Rei frowned at the woman's reply. She was tired of cryptic, insincere answers. The words frustrated her, not because she didn't understand them, but because they meant nothing to her. Her eyes narrowed. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Fate is most definite," Rei announced confidently. "You, of all people, should know that."

"If you have all of the answers, Princess Rei," Sailor Pluto defensively replied, "then why did you come all the way down here?"

"Because I had a vision!" the Martian stated. She blinked; the images from earlier flashed in her mind. Rei opened her eyes. She felt the tears threaten to spill down her face. She cupped her right hand and held it to her forehead. She sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were in it. They were dying."

She glanced at Sailor Pluto. The Guardian of Time stood rigidly still, but the Martian noted the senshi flinch slightly over her last statement. Pluto again looked away from Rei. This time, she focused her attention on the glowing orb of her key-shaped staff. Rei noticed Sailor Pluto's ruby eyes glaze over with tears. She blinked them away before she spoke.

"What did your mentor say about it?" Sailor Pluto demanded in an unconcerned, business-like tone.

Rei laughed sardonically. She thought briefly of her earlier encounter with the Senshi of Fire.

"Sailor Mars is a fool," she announced boldly. She knew it was not her place to speak ill of her mentor to the other senshi, but Rei didn't care. The apprentice was more concerned about Serenity's safe return and saving Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars seemed concerned with manners and decorum. "She no longer follows her instincts. She no longer listens to what her heart tells her."

Sailor Pluto regarded the girl in front of her. The Guardian of Time smiled; this time, Rei detected a hint of warmth behind the expression.

"It's easy, for an apprentice, to say such things," Pluto wisely stated. "When you become a senshi, you will understand why Sailor Mars is cautious. When you protect a queen, your loss is greater if your instincts are wrong."

Rei's face crimsoned. She broke eye contact with the Senshi. She absently fumbled with a few stray strands of her raven hair. The Martian bristled when she caught herself; she had acquired Princess Serenity's nervous habit of playing with her hair. She let the strands fall from her fingers. She smoothed the front of her fuku before again raising her eyes to face Sailor Pluto.

"What of my vision?" Rei demanded.

"What of it?" The Guardian of Time questioned.

"Are Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury going to die?"

"Not all of your visions have promised outcomes," Sailor Pluto gently whispered.

Rei pinched her lips together as she frowned. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. She exhaled loudly through her nose. More persistently, she demanded, "Will Jupiter and Mercury die tonight?"

Sailor Pluto rubbed the bridge of her nose with her left forefinger and thumb. She tossed her long emerald hair over her shoulder. Her eyes trailed over to the long tangled cord beside her. She stared for a moment; Rei suspected the senshi was reading the strands. Pluto then shifted her ruby gaze away from the threads. Her eyes trailed to the end of cord.

"They will die," Sailor Pluto finally stated. Her voice was small; Rei barely heard her.

The Guardian of Time dropped her face shamefully to the ground. She brushed the bangs from her eyes and sighed. She looked up at Rei's horrified expression and shook her head. "I shouldn't have told you that. But you already knew. You witnessed it, just as I have."

Rei's chest tightened upon hearing Sailor Pluto's confirmation. She clenched her jaw. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier now flowed freely down her delicate porcelain cheeks. Worry lined her face.

"They don't save her, do they?" Rei choked.

Sailor Pluto shrugged with defeat. She blinked and stared at the low-creeping mist.

"They do, to a degree," the Guardian of Time confessed. "But their efforts are not enough. Not against the darkness. Serenity will face that alone. Nothing can be done to stop that."

"Yes it can!" Rei shouted angrily. She turned and faced the multi-colored cord next to her. She glared at the individual strands with contempt. She wanted to douse the entire thing with fire. She spun on the toe of her foot to face Sailor Pluto. Her face shined with tears.

"Tell the Queen what will happen!" Rei desperately cried. Her words stuck in her throat. "I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen to me. She'll listen to you!"

Sailor Pluto stepped back. Her ruby eyes widened with surprise. Her scepter nearly slipped from her hand.

"I can not do that Rei!" she responded. "As much as I would like to, I can not! I shouldn't have even confirmed what you asked of me. I'm sorry, but I can't tell Queen Serenity."

Fresh tears of frustration flowed in a torrent down Rei's face. She wiped them away with the back of her gloved left hand. She noted the remorse in Pluto's strained face; the Senshi of Time was sincere in her apology, but Rei didn't care. Sailor Pluto's adherence to the rules made the Martian ill with contempt; like Luna and Sailor Mars, Pluto was more concerned with following protocol than she was about saving lives. The Guardian of Time preferred to witness the death of two comrades in lieu of breaking a taboo. Rei was disgusted at the thought of such a lacking of compassion. She stared at Sailor Pluto through narrowed, hateful eyes.

"You won't inform the Queen that Mercury and Jupiter will die?" Rei confirmed.

Sailor Pluto stared at the glowing ruby garnet orb in her scepter. Without looking at the Princess of Mars, she shook her head with conviction.

"No," Pluto uttered.

"Do you know what I am going to do?" Rei questioned.

The Guardian of Time clamped her eyes shut. She shifted her head to face the Martian. She opened her ruby eyes and stared directly into Rei's determined violet gaze.

"I do," Sailor Pluto replied.

"You won't tell the Queen, though, will you?" Rei demanded, crossing her arms. "Just like you couldn't warn her about the attack on the Moon, or about Princess Serenity's departure, or even about what happened to Linnaus. You will never tell her what I'm going to do?"

"Your words cut me to the core, Rei," the Guardian of Time admitted. Sailor Pluto cynically smiled at the Martian apprentice. The earlier sheen in her ruby eyes had faded considerably. She blinked. "But you are right. I can't tell anyone."

Rei observed the senshi through slanted violet eyes. She smiled wickedly.

"Good," she declared. "Then you can't stop me!"

Rei felt empowered by the conviction in her own voice. She no longer slouched with worry or defeat. She stood tall; she held her head high and threw her shoulders back. She was shorter than Sailor Pluto, but the Martian now felt like she towered over the elder woman. Restored with new confidence, Rei spun around on her heel and left Sailor Pluto's domain. She didn't even bat an eyelash when the large pair of wooden doors parted magically to let her out.

Her concerns from earlier washed away. She knew what she had to do. She just hoped that her words would not fall on another pair of deaf ears.

She was so focused on her mission that she didn't initially notice the journey she had taken from the basement to the west wing of the palace. Rei found herself standing outside of Minako's bedchamber. She knocked on the Venetian's door.

The door opened partway. Minako's penetrating blue eyes peered at Rei from the gap. Her gaze fell to Martian's fuku. The Venetian frowned at the uniform.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not gonna get any sleep if I let you in?" Minako muttered.

Rei impatiently sighed. She attempted to smile, but her annoyance from earlier remained and her facial expression turned into a scowl.

"Please let me in, Minako," Rei said.

The Venetian apprentice's eyes narrowed. Her right brow arched.

"You look angry," she observed. "Is that the whole Martian-temper-fire thing, or are you really mad?"

"Minako!"

"I'm kidding!" the blonde announced lightly. She opened the door wider and stepped aside. She motioned for Rei to enter.

"We were pretty freaked earlier, when we saw you being hauled off by the guards," the Venetian mentioned.

The Martian ignored the comment and stormed into the room. She stopped at the foot of Minako's bed. Rei stared at the lace-trimmed canopy and the heart-shaped throw pillows strewn across the fluffy purple duvet. Her eyes drifted to the scallop-edged doily covering Minako's dressing table.

Rei inhaled deeply. She grimaced and covered her nose.

"What is that horrid smell?" she said through a muffled hand.

"It's lavender oil," the Venetian explained. Minako shut her chamber door. She pivoted and approached Rei. "It's a soothing scent. It helps me fall asleep."

Rei's eyes drifted to the girl's clothes. The Martian hadn't realized that her friend was wearing pajamas.

"It's already night?" She gasped. A quiver of worry strummed in her lower abdomen. Was it too late? Were Sailor Mercury and Jupiter already dead?

The Martian's gaze darted to the windows; the curtains were drawn. Rei crossed the room and threw back the pink drapery. Her eyes widened. Outside, the glow of the afternoon had faded considerably.

"It's still early," Minako answered. "I'm so wiped out from the clean-up at Cuspa that I decided to go to bed early. Ami and Makoto are still working, I think." Smiling knowingly, she added, "You certainly had an involved day, from what I hear."

Rei grinned. She shrugged. She turned away from the window and faced the Venetian. "Well, it has remained involved, 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222boring and frustrating."

Minako nodded thoughtfully. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Artemis told me a little about your woes," she stated. "Luna was furious with you and took her rage out on him, poor guy. I really don't know see what the attraction is…"

"Attraction between…?"

The Venetian giggled. "Sorry, I forget that you and the others don't pick up on that stuff naturally," Minako explained. "Um, there's a thing." She motioned her right hand in a circle. "Between Artemis and Luna. A love thing. It's a special bond—a love bond—but only Artemis is fully aware of it. Luna is almost completely oblivious. Makes things hard, when only one person in a spirit bond notices. Hard for the one aware of it, I mean."

"I thought you called it a 'love bond'," Rei said, frowning.

"Oh, it is," answered Minako. "It's a whole, love-spirit thing. It's complicated. Only Venetians fully comprehend the bond. It's powerful." A little too eagerly, she added, "It makes us want to vomit."

"Vomit?" the Martian repeated. She was suddenly relieved not to be Venetian.

"Well, the really strong ones," the blonde stammered. "I'm told that, at least. Those ones are pretty rare. But can you imagine the power? Something so strong it makes you physically sick?"

Rei shook her head. She tossed her raven hair over her shoulder.

"It sounds delightful," she began, "But I am not here to discuss Artemis and Luna's love life. I've had some pretty powerful visions."

Minako nodded her head. She grinned.

"Oh, I heard about that," she stated, "from Artemis. He didn't tell me what you saw, but he warned me that you may come to see me eventually."

Rei stared at the floor. She clenched her jaw. She dug her fingernails into her palms.

"It's the future, Minako," she whispered. "And it's bad. The remaining Senshi are content to leave things as they are, at the sacrifice of their comrades. Princess Serenity's life is in danger, and Mercury and Jupiter will not save her." Rei's eyes locked with Minako's. "I know we aren't full-fledged Senshi, but…"

"Princess Serenity's safety is our responsibility," Minako finished.

Rei stared at the Venetian. The pair shared the same determination. Rei finally felt understood; her frustration filtered away. For the first time all day, the Martian was filled with renewed hope. "You believe in my visions?"

Minako reached out and squeezed Rei's shoulder. The Venetian grinned. "You're Martian. You're psychic. Who else has the ability to see future events?"

"Thank-you, Minako," Rei earnestly said. She frowned as she reflected back on the afternoon. "Earlier, Luna and Sailor Mars accused me of being too impulsive."

"Again," the Venetian pointedly stated, "That's your job. And what does Luna know, anyway? She's a cat! Not a very bright cat, if she's too dense to notice how much Artemis loves her…and Sailor Mars is old and boring."

Rei laughed.

"We don't have time to talk about that, though," Minako announced, her tone and demeanor suddenly more sobering and authoritative. "We must rescue Serenity. Tonight. All of us. Together."

The Martian apprentice nodded and grinned.

"I hoped you would say that," she answered.

She instantly understood why she had sought out Minako after her encounter with Sailor Pluto. Unlike the senshi, the Venetian princess was willing to both listen and act. Like Rei, Minako knew that some rules were meant to be broken.

8888888888888888888888888

End of Chapter 20

Chapter 20?!?!?! Crazy…

omystrs: Zoicite loves Usa. I swear! He would never try to hurt her.

Infinite: blushes thank you! I'm glad you like the story. I hope you liked this chappie.

Whitemoongirl: thanks for the sweet review! I try not to be one of those people who never updates, but sometimes I can't help it. I'm trying to be better. I do intend to finish it, so I hope you keep checking for new chapters.

Kuni-chan: Your reviews alone are enough to motivate me to keep going on this crazy long thing. You picked up on everything I hoped. Thanks for confirming the flow-factor…hmm, why do I feel like that sounds like a tampon commercial? You know what I'm talking about!

this is s e x: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Thanks for reading!

Well, I'm off to start on the next chapter…

Hollie


	22. Ch 21: Prayers to Selene

Okay, okay, I have been a bad, bad girl. I have been horrible at updating. I do have reasons! I won't bore you with excuses; I'll just say that I've been suffering from terrible computer problems and, um, life. Not life problems, just life. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

111-----111

In the last chapter, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto plotted to go to the Earth to save Princess Serenity themselves. Bad girls!

111-----111

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 21: Prayers to Selene

Princess Serenity sucked in a deep breath and clamped her eyes shut. She sunk back until her head was completely submerged in the warm bath water. A small smile curled the corners of her mouth. Finally, she had some time to herself. With her head underwater, Serenity could, at last, hear herself think.

Her solitude was quickly interrupted by a persistent tap on her left knee. Startled, the princess quickly sat up in her bath. She opened her mouth and took in a large breath of air. Serenity wiped the damp from her closed lids. She opened her eyes and blinked them into focus.

The innkeeper's wife towered over her. Viewed from Serenity's perspective, the elder woman looked like a massive, ruddy-faced witch. The innkeeper's wife flapped a folded square of maroon-colored fabric in front of the princess. The girl frowned.

"Ya stay in there any longer, an' you'll turn into a prune!" the innkeeper's wife announced.

Serenity's frown deepened. She didn't know what a "prune" was, but she assumed, from the woman's tone, that turning into one was not desired. The princess nodded quietly and reached her hand out to take the fabric. She frowned again; what Serenity assumed to be a towel was actually a blanket. The innkeeper's wife shifted her attention away from Serenity while the girl stood and stepped out of the tub. The princess hastily toweled herself off as well as she could with the scratchy wool blanket. Although she stood in the middle of the inn's hot kitchen, Serenity shivered uncontrollably.

The princess impulsively scowled and stuck her tongue out at the elder woman's still-turned back. The woman seemed well-intentioned enough, but Serenity found her to be an annoying old gossip. During the princess' bath, the innkeeper's wife scrubbed Serenity's skin raw while chatting nonstop about anything and everything pertaining to the inn, Alendoor, and the Terran kingdom. It was no wonder, the princess silently considered, that the girl's only moment of peace was when her head was completely underwater.

Serenity managed to ignore most of the old woman's muttering. She had overheard the innkeeper's wife drone on about the preparations for tonight's supper; the inn was completely filled with boarders, she explained to Serenity, which meant more cooking.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind ya," she said upon conclusion of a particularly long rant to the contrary.

Serenity sighed wistfully. She suddenly missed Luna. The cat's favorite pastime seemed to be pestering the princess, but, in retrospect, Serenity guiltily considered that she had taken her mother's feline advisor—and Luna's genuine concern for her well-being—for granted.

"Here ye go, dear," the innkeeper's wife said. She absently shoved a wide-tooth comb in Serenity's general direction.

The princess accepted the item with her left hand—her other hand held two corners of the frayed blanket together in front of her chest. Her bright blue eyes scanned the flat, crudely-hewn comb; she noticed that three of the teeth were broken. Serenity ran her thumb over the object's dull white surface. Suddenly, her eyebrows arched with surprise.

"Is this…" her voice came out in a squeak. She licked her lips and cleared her throat before continuing, "Is this comb made of bone?"

The innkeeper's wife smiled proudly and nodded. "Yes 'tis dear," she declared. Her eyes sparkled. "The innkeeper made it fer me, fer a wedding present. Course, I'm sure ya have much finer combs where ya come from…"

Serenity felt her cheeks turn hot. She doubted that her blush was visible; the princess' normally pale complexion was still bright pink from the bath.

The innkeeper's wife busied herself with transporting fresh pots of steaming water from the stove to the half-filled tub basin in the far corner of the kitchen. Serenity still stood in the center of the room, feeling very much out of place. Her matted, wet blonde hair dripped on the grooved old floorboards beneath her bare feet. She trembled.

"You best leave," the innkeeper's wife said. "I took the liberty of clearing out the dining room fer ya, and the innkeeper added more wood to the hearth. You'll dry up in no time. I'll be there in a minute to help attend to that mess a' hair you've got. I just want to make sure the prince's bath is nice and hot."

The princess nodded quietly and turned to leave the room. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat in her chest. She twisted her head back around and inquisitively peered at the innkeeper's wife. She blinked her eyes several times. Her eyebrows knitted together. She frowned.

"Did you say 'prince'?" Serenity questioned.

"Indeedy, I did," answered the elder woman. "He insisted that you get the first bath, said he didn't mind the dirty water, but I ain't havin' no prince taking no bath in no cold water. It just ain't right."

The innkeeper's wife grunted as she tipped another hot bucket of water into the bath. A slick, damp layer of steam covered her face when she stepped away from the tub. She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. The woman then crossed to the stove, where a large pot of soup simmered. The innkeeper's wife, seemingly indifferent to Serenity's lingering presence in her kitchen, stirred the contents with a large wooden spoon.

The princess, still startled by what she had been told, stared dumbly at the floor.

"Ya must be special, though," the innkeeper's wife finally stated, smiling at the young girl, "Fer Endymion to insist that you take yer bath first."

Serenity felt more blood rush to her cheeks.

_Endymion?_

She clamped her eyes shut. The princess knew of Prince Endymion; he was the son of Sailor Earth. Serenity frowned. For some reason, she had always thought that Endymion would be much younger than her. In fact, the princess remembered the day when news of Prince Endymion's birth reached the Moon Castle; it seemed almost like yesterday. How was it possible for Mamoru, Jedite, or even Zoicite to be the Terran Prince?

With horror, Serenity recalled her conversation with Mamoru the day before, when they had discussed their ages. He was only sixteen. He thought she was twelve, but, in actuality, she was 996 years old.

A knock on the kitchen door interrupted her thoughts. A muffled voice spoke through the closed door.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if everything was okay in there."

Serenity's eyes shot open. Her cheeks felt hot. Her stomach fluttered. The knuckles on her right hand turned white as she tightened her grip on the wool blanket.

It was Mamoru.

"Course it's all okay!" the innkeeper's wife muttered beneath her breath. The woman wiped her hands on the front of her apron. She crossed to the door and opened it a crack.

Serenity stared, wide eyed, at the woman and the partially-opened door. The princess was relieved that she couldn't see the young man who stood on the other side of the wooden panel. Still, she stared at the door. Confusion creased her face.

"Everything's fine, your highness, I'm just gettin' your bath prepared. But ye can't come in yet! The young lass hardly has a thing on, an' I need to send her out before I let ya in. I'll be ready for ya in a bit."

Serenity heard the young man's response. She thought she could feel his sudden embarrassment. "Oh, certainly. I'd never dream of barging in…I'll just…be outside…"

The innkeeper's wife closed the kitchen door and turned around. She paused when she noticed Serenity's blank face. The woman crossed to the princess and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"There, there," she said. "The prince won't be walkin' in on ya while yer indecent." She noticed the girl tremble. The elderly woman frowned at the princess and took a step back. "I should get ya somethin' to wear, though."

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Serenity hardly noticed. Her mind filled with past memories. She thought of Sailor Earth. Many years had passed since Queen Kyrena had been one of Queen Serenity's senshi, but Princess Serenity still remembered the kind Terran woman. She recalled Kyrena's vibrant blue eyes, dark as the deep sea, and her long, shining obsidian black hair. When Serenity envisioned both Kyrena and Mamoru—er, Endymion—standing side-by-side, she realized how much the son resembled his mother.

"Here we are!" the innkeeper's wife said when she reentered the kitchen. "I 'ave some of my dead boy's clothes fer ya, but I need to find 'em. I figured this would do for now."

The innkeeper's wife helped the princess into a nightgown three times larger than the small girl's petite form. The woman then threw the damp wool blanket back over the princess' shoulders before she ushered Serenity out of the kitchen. Gently, she led the princess by the shoulders to the empty dining area. The elderly woman pulled a long bench close to the fire and urged the Moon princess to sit down. Serenity silently complied.

"No one will bother you here," the innkeeper's wife said reassuringly. "An' I'll come out to comb yer hair, once his highness is settled in his bath."

"I'm fine," Serenity defensively stated. She was suddenly aware of how poorly she had fared since arriving on the Earth. Without Endymion guiding her along, Serenity would have probably died in the cold. The princess felt utterly incapable. Everyone seemed to think that she was completely helpless.

"I can comb my own hair!" the princess proudly announced.

The innkeeper's wife grunted.

"Don't matter to me," the woman muttered, retreating from the room. Serenity heard the front door open and close; she assumed that the heavy footsteps that crossed to the kitchen were Endymion's, but she was too embarrassed to actually look. Instead, she focused her attention to the roaring fire that blazed in the hearth before her. She stared at the dancing flames of orange and yellow and eventually allowed her eyes to lose their focus. She clamped her lids shut and felt the heat radiate off of her face. The warmth calmed her.

A squeak of a bench in the corner of the room jolted the princess to attention. The girl's blue eyes snapped open. She twisted her head. Her gaze scanned the room. Seated in the furthest corner of the dining area, hidden in shadow, sat a man. His face was almost completely covered by a dark hood; the firelight reflected in one eye, making it glow orange. Serenity shivered; the man stared back at her with his single eye.

"Hey you!" the innkeeper's wife suddenly snapped, waggling a finger at the hooded man. Serenity jumped at the woman's tone, but she was relieved that the innkeeper's wife had returned to the room. The elder woman's face narrowed with a frown. "I told all of ya that no one was allowed down 'ere until supper."

The man did not move. His only visible eye glimmered with amusement.

"My apologies," he hissed. "But my mistress requested to be left alone."

"Well," the innkeeper's wife huffed, crossing her arms over her large bosom, "I request that you leave this young lady alone."

"Where would you have me go?" the man demanded. "It's already getting dark out."

"The Stuffed Pig would suit the likes of you!" impatiently snapped the innkeeper's wife. "You have no right being in here, eyeing this girl when she ain't decent!"

Serenity's face flushed. She stared down at the stained nightgown and wool blanket that loosely hung on her small frame. The princess tightened her grip on the blanket.

The man slammed his wooden cup on top of the table in front of him. He stood abruptly, which caused the bench to slide back and slam into the wall behind him. He was remarkably short, but his cloaked form still appeared menacing in the low light. Serenity noticed that one of his hands was wrapped with a blood-stained bandage. Her blue eyes trailed up to his shadowed face. He shifted to look at her. For a brief moment, his face was bathed in the light of the fire. His skin looked melted and shiny. He had only one eye; the other socket was vacant. The man grinned. His teeth were soiled and rotted.

"Do you like what you see, little girl?" he tauntingly hissed.

Serenity averted her gaze back to the fire. Her face was again hot.

The man stepped toward Serenity. The innkeeper's wife wedged her wide form in front of him, which drew his focus away from the princess. The man glared at the elderly woman with his single eye.

"You heard me," she said sternly. "You either go up to your room or go outside. I won't have you botherin' this girl!"

The man with the melted face paused for a moment, like he was silently considering his options. He finally turned to go outside when Jedite entered the room. The innkeeper's wife also retreated to another room of the inn, leaving the prince's guardian alone with the Moon princess.

"Seen a ghost?" Jedite asked playfully. Serenity twisted and looked at him. She smiled with relief. She frowned suddenly and sighed.

"Sort of," she answered. "That man who was just here, his face was deformed. What would cause such a thing?"

Jedite shrugged. "Perhaps he was injured in battle," he suggested. "A lot of the older men have scars from The Wars."

The princess squished her face into a deeper frown. "What wars?"

The blonde guardian inquisitively grinned at Serenity. His left eyebrow arched while he observed her.

"Are you serious?" Jedite said. "Surely you've heard of the Terran Wars?" Serenity shrugged and shook her head. Jedite stared at her with disbelief. "You don't know about the Battle for the Rose? The murder of King Tyren? The revolution of brothers? The fight for the Crown?"

Each battle mentioned prompted Serenity to shake her head. The princess had heard that the Terrans were war-like; however, she didn't know the details or names of any specific battles.

"Where do you come from?" the guardian questioned lightly.

Serenity's eyes widened with worry.

"From the Northern Territories," she earnestly answered. "I thought we covered that earlier…"

Jedite laughed. He held a hand up to prompt her to be quiet. "It was a figure of speech. I just assumed that every Terran had heard about The Wars, that's all."

The young man sat beside the princess on the bench. He rested his back against the edge of the table top behind him and stretched his feet out near the fire. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess you're too young to have learned about it," he said, yawning. "It's a pretty boring history lesson, I guess."

Serenity recalled the thick volumes of Lunar history that Sailor Mercury forced her to read. The princess shuddered at the thought of her studies.

"I detest history!" Serenity proudly announced. She relaxed and mimicked Jedite by stretching her own legs so that they were closer to the hearth.

"A girl after my own heart!" Jedite chuckled, winking. He abruptly cleared his throat and sat up. "Well, I suppose a little is necessary, so that you can appreciate what came before. Things were pretty bad before Demetrious was crowned."

"Do you think," the princess carefully questioned, "that Demetrious is a good king?"

Jedite nodded. "Oh, absolutely," he said. "I mean, there are still things that need to be done. There are always things that could be done better, but he's a good, fair king."

"And…" Serenity said timidly, "Is Mamoru a good prince?"

"Well, he's a bit of a handful," the guardian answered with a laugh. "But I think he'll shape up to be a good king someday…"

Jedite's voice trailed off. His grey eyes widened. He twisted to face Serenity. He stared at her. The suspicion in his expression reminded Serenity of Zoicite's scrutinizing gaze.

The princess dropped her head. She stared at the fire. She grabbed a section of her damp hair and combed it frantically. She blinked her eyes. She wished Jedite would stop staring at her.

Following a maddening, uncomfortable silence, Jedite cleared his throat.

"He said you didn't know who he really was," the guardian whispered. Serenity noted a strain of suspicion in his voice. She shifted her body to face him.

"I didn't," Serenity defensively answered. "Not until the innkeeper's wife mentioned the name 'Endymion.'"

Her eyes stung. She thought she might cry. She clamped her lids shut and willed her tears to go away. She tugged at her hair with the broken comb. Jedite gently placed his left hand on the princess' right shoulder. His touch steadied her trembling body. The princess opened her eyes and stared at the guardian. His face was lined with concern.

"Please don't get upset," Jedite said softly. His voice was warm and kind.

Serenity sucked in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"You all must think I'm very stupid," she said, sniffling. She rubbed her eyes. "How many girls can't recognize the prince? His image must be on every coin!" In a muffled voice, Serenity added, "No wonder Zoicite hates me."

"Zoicite doesn't trust you," Jedite corrected. He stared at the fire and shook his head. He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Zoicite doesn't trust anyone, though. But it's kind of our job. In case you haven't noticed, he's a lot better at it than I am."

Serenity smiled. She appreciated Jedite's humor.

The guardian chuckled. He shifted his attention away from the fire and focused on Serenity. He stared into the princess' blue eyes. His expression suddenly softened, then, just as quickly, transitioned to reveal a seriousness that Serenity had yet to see in Jedite. The guardian moved his hand from her shoulder; the movement was abrupt, like he had been burned by her skin. He averted his gaze and rubbed his forehead. He swallowed.

Serenity blinked. Jedite's sudden change of demeanor surprised her. She wondered if she had said or done something wrong. She glanced absently away from the guardian. She wondered if her cheeks again felt hot from the fire or if the flush was caused by embarrassment. What reason did she have for feeling embarrassed?

Another uncomfortable silence was shared by the princess and the guardian.

Jedite shifted and sat up. He laced his fingers together in front of him. He cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about Zoicite," He solemnly stated. "He's harmless. He's just looking out for the prince."

The mention of Endymion's title flooded Serenity's head with questions.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she pondered out loud. "Why didn't Mamo…" She stopped herself. That wasn't his name. She licked her lips before continuing. "Why didn't _he_ mention _he_ was the prince?"

Jedite scratched his chin. He shrugged.

"I think," he began, "I think did it to protect you."

Confusion wrinkled Serenity's brow. "How is that a way of protecting me?"

Jedite was quiet for a moment. He stared into the fire. He then shifted to face the princess.

"You see," he began carefully, "Endymion ran into some trouble with some, uh, foreigners, and so he sort of went into hiding."

"Hiding?"

Jedite nodded. "Yeah, uh, sort of. But he ran into you, and well, he figured he should stay in hiding, but he also wanted to help you. Oh, here! Give me that damn comb. At the rate your going, your hair is going to be dry and knotted before you're finished."

Reluctantly, Serenity handed the comb to Jedite. The guardian motioned for her to turn around. The princess silently complied. The guardian, with a competence not normally seen in a young man, delicately took a portion of Serenity's hair in his left hand and worked the comb in his right hand through a mass of snags.

"Ouch!" the princess squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand and clamping her eyes shut.

"Sorry," Jedite muttered.

He gently worked the comb through her hair. When he was finally finished, Jedite leaned forward and handed the comb to the princess.

"Please don't be upset with Endymion for not telling you," Jedite whispered in her ear. "He must have had his reasons."

Serenity nodded.

The innkeeper's wife burst into the room. She held a pile of fabric in her arms.

"Here we are!" she shouted triumphantly. "My boy's clothes. He died young, so I imagine these things will fit ya fine. At least it's somethin' while yer own clothes dry."

Serenity tried to smile at the woman to show her appreciation, but inwardly, the idea of donning a dead boy's clothes horrified the princess. Still, she was glad to wear something other than a nightgown and a blanket. The princess retreated to a side room to change. Only Jedite was present when she returned to the dining area. The guardian frowned amusedly at Serenity's new ensemble.

"Well, the boy may have died young," he said with a wink, "But apparently not young enough. You're drowning in fabric!"

Serenity leaned forward and stared at her body. She longed for Ami's mirror fountain trick, so that she could catch a glance of herself in a looking glass. Judging from Jedite's reaction, the princess could guess that she looked somewhat ridiculous. She knew that the dead boy's clothes fit poorly on her tiny frame. The grey short pants loosely covered her legs, the cuffs of the yellowed, long-sleeved shirt dangled past her hands while the tails hung just above her knees, and the patched-together vest almost slid off of the princess' shoulders. Jedite suggested tucking the shirt in, but that only remedied one part of the problem. The blonde guardian peered at the princess thoughtfully for several moments before snapping his fingers and pointing at her still sagging pants.

"Hang on," he said. He retreated and returned with a short length of rope. Jedite instructed the princess to tie it around her middle.

"Like a belt," he suggested. He frowned while Serenity finished knotting the ends of the rope at her front. "Well, sort of like a belt. It's better than your pants falling around your ankles, right?"

The princess sheepishly grinned. She eyed him with concern.

"How ridiculous do I look?" she demanded timidly. "Seriously?"

Jedite's left eyebrow arched. "Seriously ridiculous," he answered with a smile.

Serenity wrinkled her nose. "The clothes smell."

"Well, I'm sure no one will notice at supper," Jedite whispered. The guardian excused himself to check on the prince.

Just before he was out of her sight, Serenity called him back. When he stood very close to her, the princess quietly whispered a request.

"Please don't tell Endymion that I know that," she gestured awkwardly. "You know. That I know he's Endymion. I'd like to tell him myself. Later. Tonight."

Jedite nodded. "Don't worry," he assured her. "But, you may not get a chance to be alone with him."

Frowning, Serenity noticed that Jedite was no longer looking at her, but at the staircase on the opposite side of the room. The princess followed his line of sight. She shuddered. Standing in the shadows, halfway down the stairs, stood Zoicite. Her mouth dropped open.

"Has he been there the entire time?" Serenity whispered to Jedite.

The blonde guardian shrugged. "Probably. Just remember that he's Endymion's guardian. Anyone is suspect in his book."

The princess nodded, finally understanding Zoicite's motives. He didn't simply dislike her. He was doing his job; he was protecting his prince. She could easily imagine one of her own senshi—namely Rei—behaving in such a way.

Serenity smiled and waved at Zoicite. The guardian scowled. The princess shrugged away the guardian's indifference. She could win his loyalty later. Right now, she had to decide what she would say to Endymion.

Tonight, she would tell him that she wasn't Tsukino Usagi from the Northern Territories, but Princess Serenity of the Moon.

The princess sighed. Her thoughts were no longer consumed by Linnaus. Her mind was consumed by Endymion. She felt a pang of guilt for forgetting so quickly about her cousin.

_Please Selene, don't let Endymion hate me for lying_, she thought solemnly to herself.

111------111

Sailor Mercury blinked and peered at the shadowed forest around her. She stared at a tree with an S-shaped trunk. Frowning, Mercury pivoted in a full circle and inspected the patch of forest she and Sailor Jupiter now stood in. She cleared her throat.

"I know you don't want to hear this," she said quietly to her companion, "But I swear we've already been here."

Jupiter grunted an acknowledgement. The brunette's breathing was labored and heavy. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke. "I never…said that tracking…was an exact science."

Mercury nodded silently at Sailor Jupiter's comment. She walked over to the S-shaped tree. She extended her gloved hand in front of her and touched the grooved bark of the trunk. Her blue eyes shifted to look at the black of the wood beyond the tree.

Night came much faster here on Earth than it did on the Moon. Sailor Mercury was amazed at how dark the forest already was; the warrior missed the Moon's perpetual glow. Here, the darkness swallowed everything in its path. With night falling, Mercury and Jupiter's assignment to quickly find Princess Serenity and return her safely to the Moon had become more difficult than either senshi had earlier anticipated.

Sailor Mercury shivered. Her cloak, lost in the bottomless pit during her and Sailor Jupiter's encounter with Orleana, was sorely missed in the freezing cold of the early night.

"It's too bad about my computer," she said wistfully. She laughed casually. "Don't get me wrong, Jupiter, you've been great at tracking…"

The Mercurian's voice trailed off as she turned to face her comrade. The freezing air caught in her chest when she noticed that Jupiter was no longer standing, but laying face down in the snow.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

She rushed to her companion's side and knelt next to the brunette. Sailor Mercury delicately rolled the Jupiterian on her back. The injured senshi groaned and winced in pain. The Mercurian peered at her comrade. In the fading daylight, it was difficult to see, but Sailor Mercury still recognized the large stain of blood on Jupiter's normally white fuku.

"I knew I should have checked your injuries!" she whispered. She trembled, not from cold, but from fear. She tucked her blue hair nervously behind her ears. A tear slipped from her right eye. She sniffled.

Sailor Jupiter placed a hand on Mercury's shaking arm. Her lids opened halfway to reveal glazed brown eyes.

"We must find the princess," the senshi muttered.

"Serenity is with Endymion," Sailor Mercury choked. "She should be safe. I must see to your wounds."

"Orleana may have slipped in front of us," Jupiter said stubbornly. "We have to…keep going."

"How?" demanded Mercury. Her calm demeanor cracked, the senshi of water began to sob. "How? You can't even stand, much less walk. Please, just, let me bandage them…"

She ripped a strip of fabric from the bottom of Sailor Jupiter's cloak. The Mercurian frowned in dismay when she noted the dried blood caked on her comrade's legs. Sailor Jupiter needed more than just a few bandages, Mercury grimly realized.

"I'll be fine," the brunette whispered. "Just hurry with the patch-up. We need to go. The queen is counting on us."

Mercury's eyes drifted from Jupiter's blood-soaked fuku to her companion's chocolate brown eyes. The senshi of water wiped her tears from her face with the back of her gloved hand and silently nodded at her comrade's request. She shifted her attention back to Sailor Jupiter's injuries.

"Thank you for understanding," the brunette sighed. "We have to finish…" she winced when her companion pressed against the wound at her side. She gulped the cold air before continuing, "…finish what we were sent to do."

Sailor Mercury paused. A chill ran up her spine.

Jupiter was right. Their well-being was not important. They had pledged their lives to protecting the Moon's heirs.

"We'll get to Serenity on time," she said out loud. She said it more for herself than for Sailor Jupiter. The Mercurian clamped her eyes shut before attending the task of bandaging her comrade's wounds. Her hands were steady while she worked.

_Please, Selene, don't let Jupiter die, _she silently prayed.

111-------111

End of Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. I will try very hard to post more regularly. Now that I have a computer that is up and running, that will be a much easier task to accomplish!

Take care, everyone!

Hollie


	23. Ch 22: Serenity Revealed

Welcome, welcome! I can hardly believe that not a week has passed and already, I am posting another chapter. This chapter and the previous chapter were originally part of one huge chapter, but it wasn't meshing well. After a couple of rewrites, this thing looks completely different from my original draft. Thankfully, it is better this way. The previous version was stagnant and boring. I hope you find this one more entertaining. Sorry, in advance for the odd breaks between sections. keeps erasing the symbols I used to use.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Do I still have to write this every time?

1----1----1

In the last chapter, Serenity had a bath, got her hair combed out by a more than accommodating Jedite, and found out that Endymion is the prince, not necessarily in that order. Oh, and Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter had a moment in of pause in the forest due to the latter's injuries.

1----1----1

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 22: Serenity revealed

The sun had faded quickly behind the horizon that night, bathing the village of Alendoor in darkness. The temperature dropped just as fast, leaving the town icy and cold. Once the sun and warmth had gone for the night, everyone in the village hastily retreated indoors. The chilly conditions were not the only reason for their haste; a strange, ominous feeling hung in the frozen atmosphere. The innkeeper commented at supper that only the very brave or the very foolish would dare to venture out of doors on such a black night.

"Something very bad is about to happen," the old man declared boldly. "I feel it in me bones!"

His statement made Serenity shiver.

"Oh, I'm tired of you and your superstitions!" the innkeeper's wife peevishly snapped. She dropped her metal spoon onto the empty plate in front of her with a clatter.

The jarring noise made Serenity jump. Her nerves, still raw from the day's events, were just barely holding up. Considering all that had happened, Serenity silently wondered why she didn't use her crescent moon pendant and go home. What could she accomplish by remaining on the Earth? Linnaus was dead. Queen Metallia had invaded. The planet was crawling with Cavern Dwellers. She could barely look at Endymion, now that she knew his true identity. Why remain on Terran soil when now seemed like the best time to make a hasty exit?

The princess clamped her eyes shut and allowed the conversation at the table to drown in her ears. Serenity's right hand shook when she recalled her earlier encounter in the meadow with the Cavern Dweller. Had Zoicite's arrow not found its mark, then the injured Solarian would have surely killed her.

Her lids opened. The princess discreetly lifted her eyes from her food and glanced to her left, where the red-headed guardian was seated. Zoicite glowered back at her. Serenity recoiled. She averted her focus back to the table directly in front of her and sighed.

Her mind felt twisted and knotted. This morning, her only thought had been to locate Linnaus. How strange it was that so much could change in such a short expanse of time, she bitterly thought to herself. She peered across the table at Endymion. His eyes met hers. He held his spoon up and playfully winked at her before taking bite of food.

Shame suddenly washed over Serenity. She averted her eyes from the boy seated across from her. The princess felt selfish for knowing that he was a prince while he still thought of her as a commoner.

The princess had not intended for this to happen. Earlier, she had told Jedite that she wanted to talk to Endymion in private. She had planned to take him aside right away and tell him that she knew who he was. She also considered revealing that she was the Moon Princess. Serenity waited for an opportunity to present itself, but the prince and princess were consistently surrounded by other people throughout the evening. It was unfortunate timing for the princess, and the longer Serenity waited, the harder it was to tell him. A sinking feeling of dread bore deeper into Serenity's stomach when she merely imagined the conversation him. She was consumed with self-loathing and guilt because of it.

That morning, when she thought Endymion was just a Terran boy who had volunteered to help her, Serenity had regarded him differently. He had been brave. He had been protective. He had been common.

Best of all, Serenity glumly realized, was that Endymion thought she was common, too. Once she revealed that she was the Moon princess, their charade would be over.

Throughout the evening, Serenity had watched the Terran prince from the corner of her eye. She no longer regarded him as Mamo, her savior, but as Endymion, the Crown Prince of the Earth. He was the same as before; he was still kind and thoughtful. The difference of who Endymion was lived inside of Serenity's mind; he was now different to her, so she attributed his actions to his regal birth. Serenity noticed that he grew embarrassed when the innkeeper and his wife lavished special attention on him. Endymion behaved graciously over their hospitality, but he expressed himself awkwardly. Serenity thought that his humility did not exist because he was common, but because he was a prince who was treated according to his birthright.

Serenity hated that she regarded him differently. She didn't want to spoil their current rapport by thinking in such terms. Clearly, the dynamic of their friendship was already severely altered by her knowledge of his identity as the Terran prince. What damage would her revelation do to Endymion? Would he feel betrayed when she told him she was the Moon princess?

She hated to think it, but she was afraid to tell him. She fretted over his response. She couldn't bear the thought of Endymion despising her for lying to him.

Endymion deserved to know who she really was. It didn't matter if he hated her for it, or if he felt betrayed because of it. He was the Terran prince; she was the Moon princess. And anyway, if he cared as much for his kingdom as Serenity did for hers, then Endymion would want to know about the threat of Metallia and her dangerous followers. The prince may even be able help Serenity contact her mother. They could work together to save their worlds. Serenity had never considered such an option.

"Are you okay?" chorused both Jedite and Endymion from across the table.

Throughout her internal reverie, Serenity's face had contorted into a contemplative frown. Her sour expression was not missed by her two admirers at the table. Zoicite, on the other hand, scowled at Endymion and Jedite's question and returned to eating his supper.

Serenity flinched with surprise. Her blue eyes darted up. The princess stared at both the prince and his guardian vacantly.

Endymion, upon hearing Jedite's voice overlapping his, frowned with annoyance. The prince glanced sideways at the blonde guardian with a disapproving grimace. Jedite shrugged with indifference; he focused all of his attention back to the princess. He leaned forward. Endymion also leaned forward, elbowing the blonde man in the arm. Jedite shoved back with his own arm. The two men elbowed each other several times, each vying to reach the princess' free hand first. Endymion clearly had the advantage; unlike Jedite, the prince was seated directly across from Serenity. The blonde guardian sat on Endymion's left side, which meant a larger gap of space between him and the princess.

Zoicite inwardly reeled. Jedite and Endymion often made fools of themselves in public, but the red-head regarded their present behavior as an all-new low. The two men acted like a pair of obnoxious schoolboys fighting over something trivial like a last piece of chocolate cake. Zoicite cast look at Serenity. If not for the long blonde braid trailing down the center of her back, she could easily be mistaken for a young lad. In her present garb—the dead boy's clothes—she looked even less like a girl than before. She couldn't look any less womanly if she had tried. She was a child. Zoicite rolled his brown eyes to the ceiling. His prince and his comrade were making a spectacle of themselves over an underdeveloped kid.

Finally, after several amusing moments, the shoving match ended with Endymion the victor. A strange, guttural noise emerged from Jedite's throat. He refocused his attention on eating his food.

Triumphant—and pleased that Jedite was sulking instead of shoving him in the arm—Endymion reached his left hand out and gently touched Serenity's wrist.

His fingers sparked her skin like static. The princess jerked back. Wide, startled blue eyes met Endymion's midnight orbs. A blush crept into Serenity's cheeks. With just a touch and a look, the prince ensnared the Moon Princess in rapt attention. Everyone else in the room—Jedite, Zoicite, the innkeeper and his wife—disappeared from Serenity's sight. All of her earlier worries dissolved. The princess wanted to drown into depths of his twilight eyes. Endymion was the only person who mattered, more than her mother or her responsibilities. His eyes sparkled with promise; he wouldn't expect her to shoulder any burden alone.

A burst of wind howled outside. Behind the princess, the fire in the hearth accepted the extra gust of air that blew down the flue with a roar. Serenity jumped forward; Endymion's steady grip kept the princess from falling into the table in front of her. Serenity hastily lowered herself back into her seat just before another harsh breeze blew against the exterior walls of the inn. A bare tree branch scraped against one window pane. A faint whisper breathed through the gaps in the building's walls.

"_Serenity…"_

Her hand jerked out of Endymion's immediate reach. The girl clamped her eyes shut. Linnaus' voice scratched the interior shell of ears. She closed her fingers into tight fists. She sucked in a deep breath. Her heart no longer beat steadily; it thumped heavily against her breastbone. She clenched her teeth together.

Using all of her inner strength, Serenity resisted Linnaus' pull. She could not fall under his spell now, not when Endymion and the others were present. The princess suddenly realized that her dead cousin would not stop calling for her until she succumbed to his cries and released his soul. Her attempts to resist were, in the long run, pointless.

Serenity's distracted mind was enough for Linnaus' trance to take its hold. Her head swam. Her limbs felt like lead. A dead, frozen forest illuminated by faint moonlight flashed into her mind's eye. Her body was cold. She shivered.

Endymion's voice pulled her back from the edge of her cousin's summoning.

"Usa, what is it?" the prince quietly questioned with genuine concern. He leaned further across the table and again placed his hand on Serenity's hand.

His touch dissolved any lingering effects of Linnaus' call. Slowly, Serenity opened her blue eyes. She trembled.

"What was it?" Endymion said out loud, "You're shaking,"

He peered suspiciously around the room. Serenity quietly watched him. The regard he cast at the walls made the princess' mind race. Hope welled into her heart and then sunk back to her stomach. Had Endymion heard Linnaus' voice, too?

"Her hair's probably still damp," chortled the innkeeper's wife, breaking the connection between the prince and princess. "Her clothes'll probably be dry before that rat's nest on her head."

The princess cast a look of disdain in the elder woman's direction. Endymion squeezed her wrist to draw her attention back to him. This time, his fingers sent a buzz of energy through Serenity's arm. The girl twisted her head and focused her eyes on the hand presently wrapped around her small wrist. Serenity's gaze trailed from Endymion's fingers, up his arm, to his shoulder, and rested his face. His strong features were lined with concern. His midnight eyes compelled her to speak. She licked her lips before doing so.

She had so much that she wanted to tell him—needed to tell him—but she was loath to begin. Linnaus' sudden intrusion on her across-the-table moment with Endymion caused her to realize that she was bound by her duties as the Moon Princess. Linnaus wouldn't let her rest peacefully until his soul was released from his body.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Zoicite sneered from his position at the table.

Endymion's kind gaze smoldered with irritation. He eyed the guardian with reprimand. He was quickly growing tired of Zoicite and Jedite. One visibly resented the princess, while the other seemed enamored with her. The two extremes in the guardians' feelings for her made the prince's head ache. He longed for how it was the day before, when he and Serenity were alone. Things had seemed much simpler—dangerous, of course, but simpler.

Another burst of wind hit the side of the inn. This breeze was more forceful and persistent than the previous two. More tree branches scraped more windows, creating a crescendo of ear-splitting noise. Everyone in the dining room winced when they heard it, save for Endymion and Serenity. The prince kept his eyes focused on the girl, watchful of her response. She had started to shake again, but it wasn't from the noise. She seemed to be bracing herself; for what, Endymion wasn't sure. He suspected that he knew, though.

The breeze blew harder; the sound of it reminded Endymion of blowing out several candles at once with a single breath. The gust pressed harder against the windows, almost like it wanted to get inside. A draught finally blew in. Air hissed through slight cracks in the walls and tickled the back of Endymion's neck. He thought he heard a whisper in the wind.

"_Come to me…"_

The same voice that had ensnared Serenity the night before had returned. Endymion thought the tenor sounded familiar to him, like he had heard it some place before. His mind began to wander, trying to place the voice.

Endymion's thought process was interrupted by a massive, jolting wave of emotions and energy. His heart seared like it was being torn from his chest while his stomach constricted and knotted. His body began to spasm. He felt himself fall off of the bench. Jedite leaned forward and caught him before the prince's back made contact with the floorboards underneath.

On the opposite side of the table, Serenity abruptly stood up. Zoicite jerked as the long bench he shared with the princess was suddenly pulled out from beneath him. He opened his mouth to reprimand the girl, but he noticed that something was clearly not right with her. Her body, like the prince's, was shaking, although her jerks and trembles seemed different from Endymion's. She clenched her hands at her sides. Her body turned rigid. Her neck twitched. From watching her, Zoicite observed that much of her spasm was caused by self-containment. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard Serenity speak.

"Not now," she whimpered in a terrified voice, "Please, not now."

Her last statement was punctuated by a blinding light. Zoicite shielded his face from the explosion. His eyes stung from the radiance. He squinted and lowered his arm just slightly. The light disappeared just as quickly, but not before Zoicite noted that the power had come from the girl. More pointedly, the explosion had resonated from the center of her forehead. The blast had blown her bangs away from the spot, revealing an upturned crescent moon located just above and between Serenity's eyebrows. The symbol still glittered with light.

Serenity leaned forward and placed her hands on the edge of the dining table. Her back arched with each deep breath she took in. Her trembles had subsided considerably, but her body still tingled from adrenaline and fright. She swallowed the build-up of mucus that had found its way into her mouth. She licked her lips and clamped her eyes shut.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Linnaus' calling was more persistent than it had been earlier in the afternoon. She had used all of the strength she had to resist falling into a trance, and even then, it nearly wasn't enough.

The princess slowly opened her eyes. Situated across the table from her, now on the floor, were Endymion and Jedite. The guardian was supporting his prince with his right arm. Endymion looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. A layer of sweat was visible on his brow. His breathing, like her own, was heavy and labored.

The princess' heart pinched with guilt. She had caused this. She had hurt him.

Endymion's link with Serenity tugged his attention from his own injuries. His midnight gaze, so intently focused on the floor just moments before, drifted to the princess. The sight he beheld caused him to blink with surprise. He shook his head. Surely, he must be dreaming.

She glowed. Her skin radiated with a strange, ethereal brilliance that he vaguely remembered seeing previously. Her light penetrated through the barrier of the table between them. He could still feel Jedite's supporting arm pressing into his back, but everything around him disappeared. He and Serenity alone shared the space. Though she still wore the dead boy's clothes—Endymion could see the sagging fabric outline on her form—Serenity's glowing silhouette was dressed in a filmy floor-length gown with a dipped square neckline. Her golden hair was no longer contained in its simple braid but was splayed around her shoulders, left to cascade in gentle ripples to the floor.

Endymion squinted. He rattled his brain to remember why this vision was so familiar to him. His eye was distracted by a silvery, sparkling light on Serenity's forehead. He focused his attention to the upturned crescent moon. He remembered seeing the very symbol in the reflection of his own forehead when he was a Lunarian in one of his visions. His face filtered with sudden recognition. His chest swelled as he realized what—or more specifically, who—he was looking at. She was the very person who had saved him during the eclipse. She was a Lunarian. She was Princess Serenity.

The prince's mouth dropped open. He reached his left hand out to touch her. His fingers hit the edge of the table still situated between them. The contact with the solid object caused the dream-like vision to disappear, giving way to the hum-drum dining room at the inn. The princess' ethereal glow quickly faded from his eyes. He probably would have thought that he'd imagined the entire thing, if not for the still-glimmering crescent symbol at the center of her forehead. It alone confirmed his suspicions. Endymion struggled to stand on his feet.

The princess, unaware of what the Terran prince had just witnessed, suddenly realized that center of her forehead burned. Her eyes widened with shock and horror. Her moon symbol was unearthed during her power struggle with Linnaus' spirit. She slapped her right palm over the offensive mark. Her eyes sought out each inhabitant of the room. Judging from their expressions, she knew they had all seen the symbol that betrayed her as a Lunarian. Her blue eyes rested on Endymion last.

The prince was still attempting to stand, but the energy blast he'd received from Serenity made his limbs feel like jelly. Jedite grabbed him by the arm and helped to hoist him up. Zoicite, relieved that he could be of any assistance, moved quickly and cautiously away the princess and to the struggling prince.

Realizing that her exit was no longer blocked by the red-headed guardian, Serenity pivoted on her foot and motioned to leave the room.

"Wait, no Usa!" Endymion desperately called after her. He tried to step forward, but his legs, still growing accustomed to standing, faltered beneath his body. The prince growled with frustration, "Serenity!"

The princess, her fingers now wrapped around the knob of the front door, hesitated. The mention of her true name—especially from the prince's lips—caused her spinal column to arch up like she had been stabbed in the back. Slowly, hesitantly, she twisted her head around to face him. Her eyes locked with his. Contained within her cerulean orbs were countless emotions; the prince, still unable to physically approach her, tapped into his connection with her and absorbed some of her anxiety into his body.

"Don't go," he whispered. Serenity's blue eyes widened with surprise. He detected her relief. Endymion breathed a sigh of relief, himself. He couldn't lose his angel her, not now, not when he had finally found her.

A hard gust of wind again rattled the windows. The air pushed through the room and filled it with cold. A chill snaked up Serenity's spine. The princess anticipated Linnaus' voice before she actually heard it. Through his connection to her, Endymion anticipated it, too.

"_Serenity…"_

The princess bit her lower lip. She stared at the door in front of her. The wind still pushed violently against the panel of wood. She wondered if the force of Linnaus' spirit would knock her over. She turned her head and looked back into the dining room.

"Stay here," Endymion urged. "You don't have to go out there."

Serenity's eyes were filled with tears when she gazed at him. Her woe painfully squeezed the prince's insides; he suddenly wished that he wasn't able to experience the full extent of her emotions.

"I have to go to him," the princess uttered apologetically. "I'm the only one who can help him now."

"I'll go with you," Endymion volunteered. He tried to take a step forward, but his legs wobbled. His immobility frustrated him. He again tried move, but he faltered. Only Jedite and Zoicite's support kept him standing.

"You aren't going anywhere," Zoicite dryly observed.

The prince did not want to admit it, but his guardian was right. Endymion's head sagged in defeat.

Serenity twisted the knob in her hand. The door blew open. A violent gust of wind slammed into her body. She flinched against the burst. The air pressed hard against her skin, enveloping her figure in its grasp. Like before, the princess felt her head swim, her limbs sag, and her consciousness slip from her. The last thing she heard, before completely succumbing to Linnaus trance, was Endymion, voicing one last protest.

"No!" his desperate plea filtered into her ears and passed through her awareness. The word felt comforting but sharp; her resistance to his cries, she silently thought, was her ultimate betrayal to him.

She thought she would fall, but she continued to stand. She felt like a small stone sinking into a pool of deep water, drifting further and further from the surface. Her consciousness finally slipped completely away.

Endymion was several paces away from her, which was too far, in his present state, to reach her. He held his hand up in a futile attempt to hold her back. He remembered what the innkeeper said earlier about how this particular night was dangerous. He imagined Serenity in the blackness, alone in her trance, vulnerable and unaware of what was around her. He still did not know who she had referred to when she said she must go to "him." Endymion felt slighted and angry regarding this mystery man. The prince would not let her go; the mystery voice had a strong grip on her, but Endymion was still stronger. He was the future heir of the Terran throne. Only he had access to the planet's true strength.

The prince focused his eyes on Serenity's still wavering form. He held his hand out with more conviction, willing what energy he still had to hold her back. A gold streak of power stretched from his palm to the girl in the doorway. Serenity stumbled back; Endymion trained his strength on keeping her from falling. She stood, suspended, wavering between leaving and staying. The glazed look in her eye and the bright glow from her moon symbol indicated that she was still under the spell of the wind's voice.

"What the?" Jedite murmured.

Endymion grunted, focusing his energy more tightly on holding Serenity's body in place. He could feel the power struggle between himself and the magic that held the princess. The grip of the voice was strong and determined, but the prince's resolve was greater. With a gasp, he felt the mythical grasp let go of the princess' body. The girl sagged as her knees bent.

"Catch her!" Endymion shouted, directing his order Zoicite, who was still closer to the girl than anyone else in the room.

The red-headed guardian released his arm from around Endymion's middle and crossed to the doorway. He knelt down and lifted Serenity's body. Her figure was light in his arms. He kicked the door shut. The wind ceased.

Endymion sighed in relief. He lowered his arm and shook out his hand. His palm felt hot from the power he had emitted.

When Endymion released the focus of his energy from Serenity, the girl's body slumped in Zoicite's arms. She was still very light in the guardian's grip, but she felt more substantial and less like she may float away. Her eyes were closed and her moon symbol had faded from her forehead.

"She's sleeping now," Endymion stated before Zoicite could even ask what had happened.

"How can you be sure?" Jedite inquired.

The prince realized that he could stand on his feet without assistance and staggered sideways out of Jedite's supportive hold. He took a step forward. He desperately wanted to hold the princess in his arms. His legs still shook precariously. He wearily eyed Serenity's unconscious body.

"This happened last night," the prince finally replied to Jedite's question. "The voice, then the trance, then the scary attack by the woman in the woods."

Jedite eyed the prince critically. "Uh, you told us about the woman, but you didn't mention a voice."

Endymion shook his head in frustration. He ran a hand though his black hair.

"Well, it was the same voice as tonight," he calmly stated. The confused glances he received from his guardians annoyed him. "Look, I didn't mention the voice before was because it's a little odd and I didn't want you to think I was crazy. Now that we've all heard the voice…" the still confused looks caused Endymion to grumble with frustration. "Please tell me you heard the voice, too?"

The blank expressions answered the prince's inquiry. Endymion's face flushed slightly.

"If it pleases your highness, we didn't hear no voice neither," the innkeeper's wife yelped.

Endymion pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He had completely forgotten that the innkeeper and his wife were still in the room. His head suddenly ached.

"Please go away," he whimpered. They didn't move. Endymion cleared his throat and waved a commanding hand at them. "Leave our presence at once!" he said in a raised, authoritative tone he often heard his father use in court, "I will call if I need your services!"

The innkeeper and his wife bowed awkwardly and exited to the kitchen.

Now alone with his two guardians and the still unconscious Serenity, Endymion breathed a sigh of relief. Zoicite cleared his throat.

"About that voice…"

"Forget about the damn voice!" Endymion snapped peevishly. "Just trust me, there was a voice. It called her name, her _real_ name."

The two guardians silently nodded their heads.

"So, what should I do with her?" Zoicite questioned.

Endymion gestured to cross the room. "We should take her upstairs."

"Zoicite can do it," Jedite stated, pulling on Endymion's left arm. The prince glared annoyingly at the blonde. "You can barely hold yourself up. You may drop her."

The prince grudgingly nodded. Zoicite turned to climb the stairs. Endymion called after him.

"Zoi!"

The red-headed guardian shifted his attention Endymion. The prince's eyes were dark and resolute when he spoke.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, I swear to the gods, you will suffer for it."

Zoicite nodded his comprehension and mounted the stairs. Endymion did not look away from the staircase until the guardian and Serenity had disappeared from his sight. The prince hung his head and rubbed his temples. So much for a relaxing dinner and a full night's sleep, he thought to himself.

"What should we do?" Jedite timidly questioned, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

The prince shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"We should go to bed," Endymion finally muttered. He stepped forward. His legs only wobbled slightly.

"Good idea," said the blonde. "We have a long journey ahead of us, if we plan to make it back to the castle before nightfall."

The front door of the inn suddenly opened. A chilling gust of icy cold air filled the room. A stooped, cloaked man entered the inn and shut the door behind him. He was shorter than both the prince and Jedite. His shoulders were hunched forward, which made him appear even shorter. His cloak was worn through in places; the bottom edge appeared melted. The man wore no boots; his feet were wrapped in several strips of fabric. His facial features were concealed by the hood of his cloak. His head was bowed toward the floor.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing?" the innkeeper growled from the kitchen entrance. He had heard the front door open and had come to investigate.

The cloaked man shifted to face the innkeeper. His face remained bowed to the floor. His voice came out in a raspy hiss when he spoke.

"My apologies, sir," he said. "My mistress wanted to be left alone. She asked me to leave."

"All guests are supposed to be back here before nightfall," the innkeeper stated. "You missed supper. Actually, your whole group missed it."

"We are a solitary group, sir," the man said. "We traveled long and far."

"You've been out in the cold all night?" Endymion questioned. The man's costume was hardly appropriate for the frigid temperatures.

The man laughed. He shifted to face the prince, but his head was still turned down. His features were hidden in shadow.

"Indeed, sir," he answered. "I find the chill refreshing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to my room."

Endymion nodded and stepped toward the staircase. "We're just heading to bed, so you could stay down here if you want."

The cloaked man shook his head. "My mistress is missing me."

Jedite snickered quietly at the odd man. Endymion cast a disapproving glance at his guardian before shifting his attention back to the stranger. When the cloaked figure mounted the first step, he lifted his head slightly to observe the prince. The faint light from the dining room fire lit the man's disfigured face. One of his eyes was missing. His skin was shiny and distorted.

Endymion's midnight gaze narrowed when he noticed the color of the man's good eye: orange. The eye's hue betrayed the man's identity. He was Solarian.

The prince's blood felt cold in his veins. Rage coursed through his body, strengthening his muscles. His expression turned grim. His instincts took over.

Endymion's movements were deliberate and fluid. He narrowed the gap between himself and the Solarian with two large steps. He reached his left hand out and grabbed the man's upper arm. The prince hauled the Solarian like he was a rag doll. The stranger grunted in surprise as he was physically dragged from the bottom of the staircase to the opposite side of the dining room. The man struggled to keep from falling while still trying to free himself from the prince's vice-like grip on his arm.

The innkeeper and Jedite seemed shocked at the prince's sudden aggression. Endymion's dark expression of rage kept the pair from physically interceding.

"What the hell are you doing, Endy?" Jedite yelled.

"Really, your highness…" uttered the innkeeper.

Endymion ignored their protests. Jedite unsuccessfully attempted to pry the prince's grip from the man's arm. Endymion absently shoved him away. He grabbed the man by both shoulders and faced him.

"Why are you here?" the prince demanded, shaking the man.

"Release me!" the man whimpered, wiggling to get free. The tone of his voice had changed from a hiss to a howl. Endymion tightened his grip. The man yelped with pain. His cries reminded the prince of a wounded, desperate animal.

"Endy!" Jedite shouted. "What the hell is this?"

"He's a Solarian," Endymion announced.

"What?" gasped the blonde. He stepped forward and removed the hood from the man's head. He stepped back after he revealed the Solarian's disfigured face.

Jedite critically eyed the stranger. "He looks cleaner than that rabble we dealt with earlier," he muttered. He wrinkled his nose after he leaned in and sniffed the Solarian. "Ugh. He smells as bad as the others."

"Let go of me!" the man said viciously. He reached his bandaged hand up to scratch Endymion. His sharp nails caught the prince's throat. Endymion pushed the man into the corner of the room. The Solarian fell to the floor. Jedite stepped forward and stood shoulder to shoulder with Endymion. The stranger was trapped.

"Are you okay?" Jedite asked the prince. Endymion rubbed his neck.

"Just a scratch," the prince said, nodding. He shifted his attention to the Solarian. "What are you doing here, you…" he paused and tried to remember what Serenity had called the Solarian monsters they had fought earlier that day. "…you cavern dweller!"

The man glared at Endymion contemptuously with his good eye. He frowned and spat at the floor.

"I'm not a cavern dweller!" he shouted defiantly. "How dare you call me one!"

Jedite frowned thoughtfully at him. "You know what a cavern dweller is?"

The Solarian snorted. "Course I know."

"But you aren't one?" Endymion questioned. The stranger shook his head. "But you are a Solarian, right?" The man nodded. "Then what kind of a Solarian are you?"

"Surface dweller," the Solarian proudly said.

"Naturally," Jedite snickered.

"'Twood explain the melted skin," the innkeeper offered. The elderly man stood on the opposite side of the fireplace, just behind the prince and his guardian.

"Good point," Jedite commented, thoughtfully nodding.

Endymion cared little as to what type of Solarian the man was. He contemptuously eyed the stranger. A gust of cold air prickled his skin. Endymion attributed the goose bumps on the back of his neck to nerves.

"Jedite," he quietly said. The prince never broke eye contact with the disfigured man.

"What is it?" the blonde said eagerly.

"Go upstairs and get my sword," the prince ordered. Jedite nodded. He was halfway across the room when Endymion spoke again. "Wait!" he called. This time, the Terran prince glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact with his guardian. "Check on Serenity, too."

Jedite nodded and mounted the stairs. Endymion again focused his full attention on the cornered Solarian. The surface dweller cackled. Jedite paused on the steps.

"So that's her name, eh?" the man said, standing to his feet. He continued talking when no one answered him. "She's real pretty, though I preferred her when she was covered in blood. That's how I like 'em, though. Bloody and…"

The Solarian's statement was abruptly halted when both Jedite and Endymion lunged at him. Endymion was startled when he saw his guardian standing next to him.

"What about my sword?"

"I figured it would be more fun to bludgeon him to death," the guardian said, punching the Solarian in the face for extra emphasis. His normally jovial tone was missing from his voice. The prince raised his eyebrow.

The man yelped with surprise as Jedite's fist smashed his face. The force of the blow slammed the back of the Solarian's head against the wall. Endymion pinned the man with his left hand and held the man's neck with the other. Jedite gripped the man's left shoulder and kneed him in the groin. The man whimpered with pain.

"You maggot!" Jedite shouted at the Solarian.

The prince narrowed his eyes. He was beyond words. His fingers tingled with pain when he touched the Solarian, like the foreigner's skin was slicked with acid, but Endymion didn't care. The prince squeezed the life from him by slowly closing his right hand around the man's neck. His anger was satiated by the stranglehold.

"Please, Prince Endymion," the innkeeper said behind the prince. "Show mercy. Surely, this man is not worthy of the breathing the same air as you, but even he does not deserve such an undignified death."

Endymion cynically laughed. "Well, I'll agree with you on the whole air thing," he muttered over his shoulder. He twisted to face the Solarian again. He squeezed his hand tighter. "What do you vermin breathe on the Sun, anyway?"

The man writhed against the prince's hold. He tried to bring his hands up to his neck, but Jedite pinned his arms against his sides. The man looked straight into the prince's eyes.

"Endymion," the man whispered. His lid drooped over his good eye. He looked like he was slipping into unconsciousness. Before he closed his eye completely, he whispered, "Golden Crystal."

The prince's eyes widened with surprise at the mention of the mythical stone. He released his hold on the man's neck. He still kept the Solarian pinned to the wall. The surface dweller gulped the air.

"What did you say?" the prince demanded. The man coughed and wheezed. Endymion shook the Solarian forcefully. "What did you say?" he repeated.

"Endy, maybe we should back off," Jedite hesitantly said. To prove his point, the guardian let go of the man's arms and stepped away. Endymion shifted to hold all of the man's weight.

"But he said my name," the prince said. "And he said something about…" he paused, recalling Helios' words of caution regarding the Golden Crystal. He opted to reword his next statement, "…about something. I have to know what he meant."

"I know that!" Jedite peevishly snapped. He rolled his grey eyes. "But you are not going to get anything out of him by hurting him more. The guy can hardly breathe, much less talk."

Endymion twisted and regarded the Solarian's face. He now had the man pinned by each shoulder against the wall. The prince had somehow managed to slide the man up the wall so that his bandaged feet were suspended in the air. The surface dweller still coughed and gasped for breath. The prince's gaze trailed to his own hands; his fingers were buried in the flesh of the man's shoulders. He noticed how white his knuckles were. The image of his vision with Nefar—the one with the Solarian King torturing the Lunarian—flashed in his mind. Endymion shuddered over the recollection. A chill ran up his spine.

The prince released his grip on the man and took a step away. The Solarian's feet dropped to the floor so suddenly that the man could not support his own weight. He fell, on all fours, to the ground. He leaned forward and coughed steadily. The Solarian gripped his neck gingerly with his bandaged hand.

"Are you finished?" the prince impatiently muttered, visibly annoyed by the hacking sounds emanating from the Solarian's throat. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are quick to temper," the Solarian whispered hoarsely. "I like that."

Endymion scowled. "I don't want your approval," he spat. "What did you say before? About the Golden Crystal?"

The man smiled, revealing his rotted teeth and blackened gums. "You have heard of it?" he said. "I suppose you would have, if you are Prince Endymion."

The Solarian erupted into a fit of coughs.

Jedite groaned with annoyance. "You just had to strangle him, didn't you?" he said to the prince. Shifting his attention back to the Solarian, the blonde questioned, "How did you know who he was?"

The Solarian smiled. "I have the ability to hear."

The blonde guardian grimaced when he noticed that, in addition to an eye, the Solarian was also missing an ear.

"My mistress is looking for you," the disfigured man said to Endymion.

The prince frowned. "Your mistress?" The Solarian nodded. Endymion shook his head and said, "What mistress? Aren't you one of King Nefar's men?"

The Solarian snickered. "No. I am a servant of the great Metallia. She seeks the Golden Crystal. She will find it, through you."

Endymion recognized an air of confidence in the Surface dweller's final statement. The prince was almost relieved that he had lost the confounded stone, if only to prove the Solarian wrong. Still, what the stranger said about the Golden Crystal worried the prince. He clamped his eyes shut for a moment to settle his thoughts. If the stone was lost, it could be found. The crystal could not fall into the hands of this Solarian and his mistress. The Terran prince was prepared to do anything to stop them.

"You do realize that you can not kill us," the Solarian hissed.

The prince opened his eyes. The surface dweller's statement was so acute that the prince initially thought the man had read his mind. He blinked as he stared at the stranger. Endymion regarded the man's deranged, haggard appearance.

"You're hardly in a position right now to say such things," the prince finally stated.

"Oh, indeed I am," the surface dweller laughed. "And the innkeeper can attest to my truthfulness. We surround you, here in this place. The rooms upstairs are filled with my comrades."

Jedite and Endymion both looked at the innkeeper, who stood on their right. The old man laced his fingers together nervously and reluctantly nodded his head.

"They looked a bit strange," the innkeeper admitted, "But they offered us a lot of money."

Endymion's expression darkened. Their situation was grim.

He glared at the Solarian; the stranger was still on the floor. The man grinned confidently at him. His smug smile enraged the prince. Anger flooded Endymion's body; his limbs tingled with adrenaline.

The prince let out a low growl of pure rage. He reached forward and grabbed the Solarian by the collar of his cloak. He pulled the surface dweller to his feet. The stranger opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was muted by a strong punch in the face. The man howled with pain. Endymion pulled his arm back to punch him again. The Solarian shut his one eye and braced himself for another hit.

"Endy!" Jedite yelled.

The prince paused. His right arm was still coiled back and ready to strike. He shifted his attention to his guardian.

"What?" he loudly demanded.

The Solarian opened his eye. He focused his attention to Jedite. "Good, Terran," he hissed. "Tell your prince that hurting me will not stop the great, all powerful Metallia."

"Shut up!" snapped Endymion. He released his clenched fist and delivered a strong blow to the surface dweller's nose and left cheek. The punch rendered the man unconscious. His form sagged in the prince's grasp. Endymion released his hold and allowed the Solarian to fall gracelessly to the ground. The prince rounded his attention to his guardian. Impatiently, he said, "What is it, Jedite?"

The blonde shrugged and glanced at the crumpled Solarian on the floor. "I was just going to tell you to hit him hard enough to knock him out."

"Thanks for the recommendation," the prince muttered. He pivoted around and crossed the room. When he reached the foot of the stairs, the prince paused and addressed Jedite. "Tie him up. I'm going upstairs to get Zoicite and Serenity. We can't stay here tonight."

"Hurry," his guardian stated. "His friends may come down to investigate the noise."

Endymion nodded. The other Solarians had kept to themselves the entire night, even following Serenity's strange spell, but the prince couldn't risk that they would remain in their rooms forever. The Solarian had shouted a lot. Endymion wouldn't be surprised if the man had managed to wake all of Alendoor with his screams.

The prince leapt up the stairs. He walked quickly through the darkened corridor that led to the attic. The floorboards creaked under his weight. The hair on the back of the prince's neck stood on end. Endymion sensed that he was being watched, but he kept his focus on reaching the door that led to the attic. He clenched his fists at his sides. The muscles in his arms and neck tightened. He really wished he had his sword.

Endymion unceremoniously burst into the attic. The room was dark, but he spotted the silhouette of a body splayed out in the center of the floor. The prince's heart skipped a beat. At first, he thought that it may be Serenity. He knelt down beside the body. He breathed in relief. It was Zoicite.

The prince frowned with concern. He reached out and touched the corner of Zoicite's mouth. His finger touched something sticky. It was blood. Endymion patted the red-head's cheek.

"Wake up, Zoi!"

The guardian roused from his unconsciousness. He flinched and blinked his eyes into focus. The room was dark, but he could see a figure towering over him. He squinted.

"Endy?"

The prince, relieved to see that Zoicite was awake, nodded his head. "Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

Zoicite sat up. He looked around the room. He brought his right hand to the corner of his mouth. He winced.

"The girl," he muttered. "She hit me!"

Under normal circumstances, Endymion would have howled with delight. Zoicite may have been slight for a man, but he was quite a scrapper and could hold his own in any fight against any foe. Serenity, in contrast, was tiny. From his earlier struggle with the power that had held her, Endymion guessed that the girl's newfound strength was compliments of the voice. The prince's face paled with worry.

"Where is she?"

Zoicite shrugged. "How the hell should I know? She knocked me out cold."

"I have to find her," Endymion announced. He crossed the room to the pile of cushions and blankets he had laid out for Serenity to sleep on. The prince knelt down and tentatively touched the shadowed, lumpy form. His fingers sunk into the old pillows. He sighed. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy to locate her. He quickly stood and searched the darkness for his sword and cloak.

Zoicite rose to his feet. Eyeing the prince, the red-head cleared his throat. "Something else has happened, hasn't it?

Endymion, holding the hilt of his sword in one hand, twisted to face his guardian. "Plans have changed."

The prince secured the sword to his belt and reached for his cloak.

"What's going on?" the guardian questioned.

"We're leaving," the prince answered. He fastened his cloak. "The entire place is occupied by Solarians. First I have to collect Usa. Any idea of how long you've been knocked out?"

Zoicite shrugged. "I barely got her up here. I was just putting her down on the bed when her eyes suddenly opened. I tried to stop her, please believe me. I tried." He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "That girl has one hell of a right hook."

Endymion grinned soberly. He stared thoughtfully at Serenity's vacant bed. He remembered the dark hallway he had just walked through. He thought of the countless eyes he had felt watching him. The prince nervously ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Well, she couldn't have gone too far," he tried to say with optimism. "I can't imagine she reached the door. We've downstairs the entire time."

A gust of air hit one side of the building, blowing a draught through the cracks in the roof. Endymion shivered from the sudden chill. The wind tickled the prince's neck and whispered in his ear.

"_Come to me, Serenity." _

A new panic filled the prince with unease. He glanced at his guardian. Zoicite still stood in the center of the room, looking, as far as the prince could tell in the dark, unfazed by the whispering wind.

"You, uh, didn't by any chance hear a voice this time, did you?" Endymion asked.

Zoicite stared at him incredulously. "Again?"

The prince shook his head. "Never mind."

He stormed to the window to see if Serenity was outside. He spotted a figure standing on the edge of the woods across the road. In the dark, he could not tell if it was the princess. He didn't waste time trying to decide. He stepped away from the pane of glass and stormed across the attic. He paused at the door to bark orders at Zoicite.

"Prepare to leave. Get the horses. Have them waiting outside. If anyone tries to stop you, kill them."

"Where are you going, Endy?" asked Zoicite.

"For a little fresh air," the prince called over his shoulder. He stormed through the hallway with as much determination as he had moments before. He gritted his teeth and eyed the dark shadowed door frames. He kept his fingers on the handle of his sword. The prince silently dared a Solarian to open a door and step in his path.

"Where are you going?" Jedite questioned after Endymion leapt down the stairs and bounded toward the door.

"Serenity's outside," the prince announced. He twisted the large door handle. The metal groaned as it turned.

"What?" croaked Jedite. "Is she in danger? I'll go with you."

"No, you won't," Endymion snapped. He was annoyed by his guardian's obvious concern for the girl. Though refreshing when compared to Zoicite's indifference, Jedite's overwhelming empathy for Serenity unsettled the prince.

"_This way, Serenity."_

The voice blew through the partially opened door. The prince twisted and stared out at the bleak, freezing cold night. He shut the door and turned to Jedite.

"Did you…hear that?"

The blank face staring back at Endymion provided the answer. The prince shook his head. "I didn't think so." he muttered. He opened the door again.

"I'm coming with you," Jedite said. The guardian took a step forward.

"No, you aren't," the prince sternly replied. He held out a hand in front of him. "I'll be back. I've given Zoicite instructions. Listen to him. We'll depart as soon as Usa and I return."

Endymion turned and stepped outside. He closed the door behind him and descended the stairs. He ran across the street to where he had spotted the figure standing from the attic window. The area was void of any man, girl, or, thankfully, creature. The prince peered forward into the bracket. He saw nothing but blackness.

He clamped his eyes shut and concentrated on Serenity's energy. He barely felt her presence; his connection to her seemed compromised. He opened his eyes. The prince stomped into the woods. He tried to walk in the direction he thought she was in, but he couldn't be certain of how close she was or if he was even headed in the right direction.

"_Serenity."_

Endymion scowled when he heard the voice again. The tenor scratched his ears. He glared into the woods. He was about to tell the voice where it could go, when he saw a faint light in front of him.

"_This way."_

The prince rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He sucked in a breath and stepped forward. He would follow the light and the voice. He hoped that both would lead him to the princess.

"You won't take her that easily," he said out loud. He knew that would do anything to protect the girl. He'd sacrifice himself to safe her.

Endymion shuddered. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

1----1----1----1

End of chapter 22

Okay, so a wee bit of a cliff hanger, but hopefully a bearable one. I have forsaken an entire day of house—erm, apartment—cleaning to finish this chapter, so please, please submit a review. They really keep my going. Many, many thanks to everyone who has already reviewed.

Nikkii5: Thanks so much for the email you sent me last month. My computer crashed and burned and was still on the fritz, but your words of encouragement were very kind.

Until next time…

Hollie


	24. Ch 23: Fire and Roses

Greetings and salutations!

I am hesitant to post another chapter, considering the paltry response my last two received. This story is long, so I wonder if people have made it this far. Please throw me some type of bone, people! I plan to do this whole writing thing for a living, and it would help me to know if anyone is out there at this point.

That being said, I'm posting this chapter for Veronica and Bebe1984. Thank you for both for reviewing!

888888888888888888888888888888888

In Chapter 22, Serenity discovered that Endymion is, uh, Endymion. Endymion discovered that they were sharing the same roof with Metallia and her minions. Before he and the gang could split, an entranced Serenity made a hasty retreat to the woods. Endymion, the prince that he is, followed after her.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 23: Fire and Roses

_Release me, Serenity!_

The words tickled the princess' ears and awakened her consciousness. The haze that had fogged her mind suddenly lifted, freeing her senses. She staggered forward as she regained control of her motor functions.

Awareness filtered into every muscle with a bite of pain. Serenity groaned. Her head throbbed and her muscles ached. She shivered from cold. She leaned forward and clutched her forehead in her hands. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her gaze was focused on the ground; all she saw at her feet was a slate of grey.

Reluctantly, the princess raised her blue eyes. She twisted her head and turned in a circle. She spied nothing around her but a wash of thick white mist and a slick grey floor that stretched on forever. Her only reference point for such a place void of atmosphere was the Time Gate, but, unlike Sailor Pluto's sanctuary riddled with stars, this present area was completely empty of anything. Simply standing in this place filled the princess with hollowness.

Panic flooded her insides, filling her stomach with sick trepidation and her throat with bile. She swallowed back the bitterness. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Was she dead?

The princess shook her head. No, she couldn't be. Such an answer in a place like this was far too simple.

Serenity sighed and rubbed her temples. She searched her mind, attempting to remember how she could have possibly come to exist in this empty place. Images from the recent past flashed in her head. She recalled Endymion, the inn, and Linnaus' beckoning voice. She remembered the blackness of the forest and the slip of pale moon in the Terran sky. She shivered, again experiencing the sensation of feeling cold.

A glean of gold on the near horizon distracted the princess from her disoriented confusion. Serenity squinted and peered at the distant shimmer. She silently considered investigating the sparkle; she doubted if this place provided much else for her to see. She took a shaky step toward the light. She sucked her breath in and willed herself to be brave.

The mist parted in the wake of Serenity's steps, clearing the fogginess from the void. The princess peered at the golden glimmer. After only a small number of steps, she discerned the solid figure of a man laying, face up, on the bare grey floor. When she neared, Serenity realized with horror that the shape splayed on the ground was actually a corpse. The sparkle of gold that had caught her eye pulsated from the upturned moon symbol at the center of the dead man's forehead.

A cry of grief choked in Serenity's throat.

She had finally found Linnaus.

The body of her cousin was barely recognizable from the strong Lunarian that Serenity recalled in her memories. His usually pristine white robe—a gift from Serenity's mother in honor of Linnaus' ambassadorship to the Sun—was now stained with dried blood and spattered with grime. A shredded strip of the robe still skirted his waist; the remaining fabric appeared to have been ripped from most of his body, revealing almost all of his flesh. His bare chest and abdomen were slashed with open sores. Hash marks of blistered, blackened skin indicated that he had been branded. His legs were covered with cuts and bruises. His feet were twisted in the most unnatural way, indicating that bones had been broken. Bruised, red rings from blood spilled long ago encircled his legs and ankles. His arms—once strong enough to lift the princess with little effort—were a patchwork of varying colors of bruises and gashes.

Initially, the princess avoided looking above his shoulders. Her heart ached with grief when she finally rested her eyes on Linnaus' face.

Once, the battered, bloodied, and broken man who lay before her had been the most handsome and desirable Lunarian in all of the Moon Kingdom. His boyish good looks had enticed princesses and, in some instances, princes, into falling in love with him. The distinctive, perfectly straight nose he had—one that Serenity had also inherited—now bent abnormally to the left. The skin stretched over his chiseled cheekbones was hollow, and his square jaw loped to one side. His lips were swollen and split. His blonde hair pressed in dirty, sticky masses against his bashed-in head. Serenity gently lifted the matted strands from one side of his head and replaced it with a gasp of horror; his ear had been cut off. The princess was thankful that his lids were closed; she couldn't bear seeing his green eyes, lifeless in their sockets.

Staring at his marred face, Serenity searched her memories for the Lunarian she knew. If not for the still glowing crescent on Linnaus' forehead, the princess might have doubted that the body belonged to her beloved cousin.

"What did they do to you?" the princess finally wailed. Her voice sounded broken in own her ears.

She dropped to her knees beside Linnaus' lifeless form. She took in every abuse with her eyes. She ran her fingers gently along his mutilated corpse. His skin was stiff and cold against her fingers; the princess shuddered over what she touched, but she was determined to memorize each offense on her cousin's once-pristine flesh. Her hand paused at a particularly large puncture hole in his chest. Her body trembled; she had found the wound that had ended his life.

Serenity wept. She could barely see what she was doing through her veil of tears. She had anticipated a body, but she had not imagined the torture that he must have endured during the last hours of his life.

The princess inhaled a deep breath, silently telling herself to remain calm. Her job was only half complete; she still had to release Linnaus' soul. At the back of her mind, a voice whispered for her to stop; it told her that she had no right to deliver final rites to the dead, that only Laudatorites could perform such services. The princess trembled. She knew that Laudatorites were doomed to relive the lives of the souls they released. Just looking at her cousin's exterior wounds, Serenity didn't doubt the level of horror awaiting her.

Reluctantly, the girl shut her eyes. She didn't know what she must do to release Linnaus' soul. She had hoped—somewhat naively, upon reflection—that her instincts would lead her through the ceremony, but she was at a loss over what to do. Adding to her self-doubt was the teensy fact that the princess had never actually watched a Laudatorite at work.

She opened her blue eyes with a whimper of frustration. Tears flowed down her soft pink cheeks.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered desperately. She rubbed the tears away from her cheeks with the cuffs of her oversized shirt. She bit her bottom lip and concentrated.

Serenity recalled the story that Minako had related to her and the others about the burial she had witnessed. The princess pinched her face together, attempting to bring forth every single detail Minako had described.

"_He crossed the temple, dropped to his knees beside the body…"_

Serenity observed that already she kneeled alongside Linnaus' corpse.

"…_and placed one hand over the face and the other one over the person's chest."_

The princess gently placed her right palm over her cousin's battered face and her left hand over the puncture of his pierced chest. Her fingers tingled when they touched his skin.

"_He pulled his hands up…"_

Serenity tried to lift her hands, but they stuck to Linnaus' body like a strong magnet to a sheet of metal. The princess grunted and again tried to raise her hands. Her heartbeat quickened. She struggled with an amazingly strong, invisible force.

"…_and the body lifted…" _

Linnaus' stiff form suddenly rose from the ground, much like a puppet on strings. A very heavy puppet, Serenity silently amended. She clenched her teeth. Her muscles stiffened from exertion.

"…_like it was fighting to keep the soul."_

The light at the center of Linnaus' forehead began to pulsate. Serenity felt the burn of her own moon symbol flickering. She squeezed her eyelids together and wished for the struggle to end.

"_But the power of the Laudatorite is stronger than the will of the dead, and the soul wanted to be released, so after a bit of struggle, the body let go and dropped to the floor again."_

At that particular moment of the process, Serenity doubted how desperately Linnaus' soul wanted to be released from his body. She felt like she was attempting to pry something very large and misshapen from an extremely small hole with only the power of her mind. The process was painful and tiring; the princess had used all of her strength to complete the ceremony, and the soul still seemed trapped in her cousin's corpse. She tried to concentrate on what had happened next, when Minako had witnessed the process.

"_The Laudatorite closed his eyes and spoke some strange language I'd never heard before."_

Serenity dismissed this specific segment of the ceremony as unnecessary flourish.

"_He cupped his hands together while he talked, and a ball of light formed between them."_

"By Selene, how am I going to do that when my hands are still stuck to his body?" the princess muttered desperately. She tried to lift her palms, grunting from the exertion. The corpse shook. Suddenly, Serenity's hold gave, releasing the man's body from her hands. Linnaus' remains fell gracelessly on the hard grey slate floor front of her. The jolt caused the gold moon symbol at the center of the man's head to flicker and fade. The light of Serenity's own silver crescent also diminished. Several moments passed before Serenity dared to move. She delicately placed her hands in her lap.

The earlier energy she felt pulsating from his corpse was gone.

"Was that it?" she said through heavy breaths. The princess leaned over and skeptically peered at her cousin's body. Upon close inspection, she noticed a tiny trickle of blue smoke filtering from the corner of his mouth. The billow reminded the princess of incense burning. She reached her right hand out to touch the small blue pillar.

"No, Usa!"

The princess' head snapped up. She turned her attention away from her cousin's corpse to search out the voice that cried her nickname.

The mist parted, revealing Endymion sprinting toward her. His cape flowed behind him. His right hand grasped the hilt of his sword. His face was lined with determination.

Serenity opened her mouth to protest his interruption, but before she had a chance to speak, the world erupted in an intense explosion. Fire warmed her face. The odor of burnt brush filled her nostrils. Endymion's charging form disappeared into the blast before her eyes.

"Mamo!" The princess screamed. Light blinded her. She squinted against the brightness. Her eyes stung when she stared at the destructive force before her; she ignored the pain to search for Endymion's figure in the fire, but all she saw was light.

The explosion, though quite strong and powerful, fell just short of Serenity's position; however, the devastation did succeed in breaking through the void that the princess had earlier occupied, revealing her true location at the center of a small meadow blanketed with snow. The intense heat from the blast had melted the hard-packed snow and singed the hibernating plants below; the burn line revealed just how close it had come to reaching the princess and her cousin's body. Residual fire, sparked by the now-dissipating explosion, consumed the bare branches of trees on opposing sides of the clearing. The light was so intense in the meadow that Serenity was surprised to look at the sky above and see that it was still night.

A movement on one edge of the meadow caught Serenity's eye. The princess lowered her gaze, peering at the approaching figure. She immediately thought of Endymion. Her blue eyes shined with hope. She frowned suddenly.

The silhouette was of a woman. She walked past a cluster of fire-engulfed trees, which illuminated her figure. She wore a senshi uniform trimmed in red and gold. Her loose black hair blew around her face in a tempest of her own creation. Her fire-orange gaze was focused on Serenity's solitary position at the center of the meadow. Between her hands, the senshi held a small ball of fire and light.

Serenity's heart pounded against her ribcage as she recognized Orleana.

The Solarian's lips moved, but the Moon princess was too far away to hear the girl's words. The light between Orleana's hands pulsated and expanded. Serenity hadn't heard the shout of Orleana's offensive, but the Lunarian had witnessed enough of her friend's senshi attacks to know what the Solarian was about to do. The Moon princess quickly looked around her; at the center of the meadow with no protruding boulders or tree trunks to dodge behind, she was completely vulnerable to Orleana's attack.

A man's arms gripped Serenity's shoulders and wrapped around her, enveloping the princess in a protective embrace. She inhaled deeply and smelled roses and sandalwood.

"I've got you," Endymion whispered into her hair. His breathing was heavy; the laborious gasps were the result of his sprint to reach her. Serenity felt his chest quickly rise and fall against her body. His cape surrounded her.

Bright light consumed them again. Serenity clamped her eyes shut. She reached her arms around Endymion's middle and ducked her head into his broad chest. He tightened his embrace around her. He closed his eyes. He rested his chin on the top of Serenity's head and braced himself for the impending, scalding heat of the Senshi's attack.

"Flower Hurricane!"

The prince's midnight eyes shot open. He glanced wearily to his left, where the girl with the long black hair and the extremely short skirt had launched her attack. The fireball had not reached them, but the intense brightness of the disintegrating fire caused his eyes to water. He squinted. He couldn't be certain, but he thought he saw two more short-skirted women in the foreground. Dread washed over him. Surely, the three women, in their identical uniforms, worked together.

"We can't hold her off for very long," Endymion heard one of the women shout. "We have to get the princess out of here!"

Cold air caught in the prince's throat. Were the two women staving off the first girl's attack?

Sailor Jupiter's _flower hurricane _cry had crackled in Serenity's ears. She felt Endymion's back stiffen as he removed his chin from the top of her head. The princess popped her eyes open and shifted her body away from the prince to see the source of the senshi's call.

Sailor Jupiter had positioned herself between Orleana and the prince and princess. Her attack was far weaker than the Solarian's consuming ball of fire, but she still managed to blow Orleana's offensive to one side of the meadow with her hurricane attack. A flurry of stray pink cherry blossom petals swirled through the clearing.

A new source of light, closer than Orleana's flames, flickered in the corner of Serenity's sight. The princess narrowed her eyes. She twisted her head to her right. She focused her gaze on Linnaus' frozen corpse; the origin of this new light emerged from her dead cousin's forehead.

Princess Serenity's blue gaze widened. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. The warmth from the light flushed her cheeks.

Endymion detected a spike in Serenity's anxiety. He turned his head and shifted himself away from the battle between the three women. He focused on the princess. His dark cobalt eyes widened. He had been distracted enough by the short skirted-girl's attack and the subsequent counter-attack by the two others that he hadn't noticed Serenity break contact with him. Her attention was completely focused on a ground-level light source in front of them. Endymion craned his head around Serenity to see where the power came from. His face registered slight surprise when his eyes settled on what had captured the princess' attention.

Splayed in front of Endymion and Serenity was a mutilated corpse half-buried in the snow. Judging from the grey color of the man's skin, Endymion quickly assessed that his death had not occurred recently. The light flowed from the center of the body's forehead, filling the cold sky with a brilliant glow. Unlike the menacing, hot light pulsating from the short-skirted girl's fireball attack, the power released from the abused corpse felt comforting. Fringes of the energy flow swirled around the prince and princess, capturing the pair in a warm embrace.

The prince stared at the body for several moments, wondering how he had failed to notice the corpse until now. He had only spotted Serenity kneeling in the meadow moments before he detected the power-up of the first fireball attack. At that time, all other objects in the meadow and surrounding wood were distractions from his primary focus: protecting the princess. While he eyed the body, a frown formed on his lips. Endymion had a feeling he had encountered this individual sometime in the recent past; however, the face of the man was battered beyond positive recognition.

Serenity leaned forward. She reached her right hand out to touch the stream of light pouring from the corpse. Endymion motioned to stop her. He leaned into her and placed his own hand on the girl's wrist. He ignored the spark of power caused by touching her. The energy flowing from the body may seem comforting, but Endymion was suspicious of trusting anything pertaining to the dead.

The princess, transfixed by the light flowing from her cousin's moon symbol, resisted the boy's intervention. She tugged her wrist away from the prince and struggled to place her hand in the stream of Linnaus' power. Minako, in her account of the Laudatorite providing last rites, had never mentioned anything about light exploding from the body's head, but the princess somehow knew that this was an integral part of the ritual. Her lids pinched together to protect her sensitive blue eyes from the brightness; inwardly, Serenity pondered how Minako could have overlooked such a crucial detail as power erupting from the forehead.

Serenity felt Endymion's weight shift behind her. He would try to stop her again. The princess commandingly held her left hand out to prevent further interruption from the prince. From the corner of her eye, she observed that he hesitated. His posture reminded her of Luna or Artemis, poised to pounce on a mouse. She noted that his midnight gaze was fixed on her, which caused the princess to involuntarily shudder. She could not see the prince's anxiety in his expression, but she acutely felt his concern. The sensation alarmed her. Serenity elected to ignore this odd connection. She had to finish freeing her cousin's trapped soul.

Endymion again gestured to move; the princess again held up her left hand.

"Don't. I know what I'm doing, Mamo," she calmly told him.

When Endymion showed no more sign of intervening, Serenity sighed heavily and sucked in a deep, cold breath of courage. She suddenly thrust both of her hands into the stream of light. The power emanating from Linnaus' forehead gripped her arms and pulled her forward. Panicked, Serenity tried to yank her limbs out of the current. The force tightened around her arms, forcibly pulling her off balance. She wobbled in her stooped position and attempted to anchor herself by digging the toes of her boots into the snow blanketing meadow floor beneath her. Her upper body was now engulfed in the stream. She squinted and tucked her chin into her chest to block her eyes from the blinding quality of the light.

She felt arms grasp her around the waist. The scent of roses drowned the aroma of snow and burnt brush from her nostrils.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea," she heard Endymion grunt behind her while he pulled her torso away from the stream of light. He managed to remove her upper body from the flow of energy; only her arms remained engulfed by the bright power.

Serenity pinched her lips together and puffed out her cheeks. Though relieved that Endymion had pulled her back from the light, she detected a hint of mockery in his comment. For a moment, Serenity forgot that her arms were still stuck in Linnaus' light stream and instead fumed over Endymion's flippant remark. She heaved in a deep breath and twisted her head around to make a snappy retort. The prince was directly behind her; she could barely see Endymion out of the corner of her eye. Serenity glowered in the boy's general direction and sputtered, "Perhaps this has nothing to do with you!"

She shuddered at her lame retort and was instantly shamed by her quick temper. She hesitated to say something else, but before anything came to mind, she felt Linnaus' light intensify. Her shoulders jerked. She slipped off balance. The princess turned her head away from Endymion and attempted to regain her hold. Instead, she fell completely forward; her upper body was again engulfed in the power stream. Her eyes widened with horror at the anticipation of landing on her cousin's mutilated corpse. She braced herself for the landing, but her body continued falling. Serenity's stomach tickled from the drop. She clamped her eyes closed. She screamed.

"Usa!" Endymion's cry echoed in her ears as she tumbled downward.

Her descent slowed. The princess opened her eyes and saw images flash around her. She blinked. Familiar places, like the Moon castle, the gardens, and the Sea of Selenity commingled with faces and events the princess could not recall from her personal experiences. She searched the spectrum of moments for something she recognized. Serenity spied a girl with blonde hair tied in two buns running past the hedges of the garden; the blonde was running from five other girls dressed in sailor fukus. The princess smiled when she recognized the familiar sight, but suddenly frowned when the girl with blonde buns turned around. The image Serenity witnessed was not hers; the blonde in the vision was her mother as a girl. These were Linnaus' memories.

More flashes of past moments whirred past her as she descended. Each day of Linnaus' life flew by. Many days—common, ordinary ones—soared past in a blur, while more significant moments in her cousin's life stood out like fat rungs on a long ladder, leaving a more lasting impression in Serenity's mind. Somehow, she was reliving every part of Linnaus' life. Too many memories existed for Serenity to take in with her eyes; however, each moment she passed flashed into her mind's eye and imprinted itself in her own memories. The princess felt like an intruder rummaging through her cousin's most precious experiences.

The descent into Linnaus' life began happily enough, but each moment that Serenity passed became darker. Using Linnaus' memories, the princess witnessed her grandmother's death and her mother's coronation. She experienced her cousin's elation at the princess' own birth and the sorrow he felt when the King of the Moon died. She felt the anxiety of his first trip as ambassador to the Earth; she even witnessed the places he had visited.

One section of Linnaus' life was enshrouded with both extreme happiness and overwhelming bitterness; Serenity's own heart ached while she passed through this area of her cousin's memories. The princess had always suspected Linnaus' love for Sailor Earth, but she had assumed that his feelings for Kyrena were unrequited. Passing through her cousin's unguarded, private moments with the Terran Senshi, Serenity observed that the pair had been madly in love. Linnaus had courted Kyrena until Queen Serenity found out about it. Like all of Linnaus' memories, the princess relived a particularly hostile encounter between her mother and cousin that had taken place one night in the empty throne room of the Moon palace. Princess Serenity felt the same anxiousness in her gut as her cousin had experienced during the original exchange.

"May I ask what your intentions are toward her?" the Queen inquired. The princess, recognizing her mother's business-like and pensive tone, knew that the Queen was not asking a casual question. Her mother was angry.

"I love her," Linnaus simply confessed.

"Love her?"

"Yes."

"Linnaus, you cannot love her!" the Queen hissed.

"I do, Sere," the man sincerely declared. The princess felt her own heart beat rapidly in her chest, just as Linnaus' had during the heated exchange. He never displeased Queen Serenity, but this time, he would stand up to her.

The Queen heaved an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"You, of all people, should know better than to associate yourself so closely with a Terran."

"Kyrena is your best friend!" Linnaus snapped. More contentiously, he added, "Do you think I'm not good enough for her?"

"She's not good enough for _you_, dear cousin," the Queen stated. "She's a Terran."

"I know what she is. She is of noble birth, just like you and me."

"She is _Terran_!"

"Don't keep saying that!" shouted Linnaus. "I never thought you to be such an elitist, Sere."

"Oh please, Linnaus. If only it were that simple. Have you so easily forgotten your childhood lessons? No Terran can bond with a Lunarian."

Linnaus sighed. He hadn't forgotten.

"Sere, I remember the Prophesy. But I don't care. I love Kyrena. And she loves me." He clenched his jaw and hissed defiantly, "We will marry."

"No, you won't. I forbid it."

"Well, I don't care," Linnaus announced. In his life, he had never defied Queen Serenity's wishes, but he was prepared to do anything for Kyrena. The surprised look on queen's face indicated that she had expected him to back down. Linnaus, gaining confidence, crossed his arms over his chest and stated, "We are getting married and there is nothing you can do about it!"

He pivoted on his right foot and crossed the room. His hand was on the crystal knob of the throne room doors when the Queen finally spoke.

"If you do marry Kyrena," she called out, "You will never see little Serenity again. I won't allow it."

The princess felt her chest tighten. She closed her eyes, wishing for another, happier of Linnaus' memories to flash before her. Even with shut eyes, Serenity could still see what her cousin had seen; she acutely felt what he had felt.

Linnaus hesitated. His heart throbbed and ached like it had been pierced; he placed his right hand protectively over his chest. His shoulders sagged in defeat.

When he turned to face the Queen, tears glistened in his green eyes.

"You are a cruel woman, Sere. Very, very cruel."

Serenity hated that her mother had won, especially since her victory had been gained by using the princess as leverage. She wished, more than anything, that she could insert herself in Linnaus' memories and speak her mind.

Worse moments followed, when Linnaus actually distanced himself from Kyrena without providing any explanation, and worse yet when Queen Serenity convinced him to assist in persuading his beloved to marry the newly crowned King of Earth, Demetrious. The union, the queen explained, would help end warring between the various Terran clans vying for the crown.

"Why Kyrena?" Linnaus demanded, even though he already knew the answer.

"She is the last of the ancient Terran royalty," the Queen responded. "Her brother was the last great, unchallenged king. By marrying Demetrious, she will save countless lives. The union will solidify Demetrious' chances of keeping his crown."

Linnaus did the Queen's bidding like a faithful servant. His heart ached when he told Kyrena that she must marry another man. His sorrow was greater still when his beloved confessed that she had already thought of marrying Demetrious on her own.

"You're actually considering it?" Linnaus yelped desperately before he could restrain himself.

"Well, _you_ thought of it," Kyrena countered.

Linnaus, intent on not betraying the queen by revealing that it was actually her idea, remained silent.

"Look, I don't _like_ it," confessed Kyrena with a sigh. "But Demetrious is a good man, and he holds a lot of promise, something which has been lacking for many centuries on my planet. I've consulted Helios, and he agreed that a union would be…favorable."

The two were silent. Princess Serenity again wished that she was not simply a witness; she wanted to intervene and tell Kyrena not to leave.

"But it's just an idea," Kyrena finally stated, breaking the silence. "I won't actually do it. I don't know what I did to lose your favor, but I'm not going to leave. I still love you."

Linnaus closed his eyes and cradled his forehead in his hands. He had longed for so long to hear her again say those words. He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms. Instead, his duty would push her further away. He lifted his head and turned to face her. When he gazed into her shining midnight eyes, his resolve disintegrated.

"I love you, too," he confessed. His voice was so quiet that he wondered at first if he had actually uttered it out loud. Kyrena's face shifted from hopeful sadness to shocked joy. She launched herself into his arms before Linnaus could do anything but return her embrace. He squeezed her tightly, relishing the moment, pleased to finally have her so close to him again.

"I thought you didn't," Kyrena whispered.

"I'll always love you," Linnaus said earnestly.

They remained intertwined in each other's arms for a long time, each afraid to let go for fear of what was to come next. When they finally did part, Linnaus was the one who broke the silence.

"I am bound by my duties to remain here," he stated, his tone terse. "And you are bound by your ancestry to return to the Earth and marry King Demetrious."

The sadness on Kyrena's face filled Linnaus with guilt. Her blue eyes watered. Eventually, Kyrena mutely nodded to indicate that she understood. The single tear that slipped down her right cheek did not go unnoticed by Linnaus' watchful eye.

Once Kyrena had left, Linnaus was never the same. His spirit, along with his heart, was broken. He did the queen's bidding, serving as a peace negotiator on the Earth as well as an ambassador to the other planets. No longer did he perform such tasks because he enjoyed it; he did what the queen commanded, just as any other servant would do. If Queen Serenity was aware of the rift she had created between herself and Linnaus, she never indicated it to him. The only outward sign that she could possibly know of his ill regard for her was when she sent him on missions; she no longer casually asked him if he would like to go on her behalf. Instead, she commanded him in the full presence of the Moon court. She treated him like a servant instead of a beloved relative.

The only respites from Linnaus' miseries were the moments he spent with the princess. Serenity was happy that he had relished their play times as much as she had.

Reliving Linnaus' moments helped the princess see the progression her cousin made from Queen Serenity's confidante to Queen Metallia's puppet. His departure to the Sun effectively sealed his fate. The princess, horrified, witnessed Linnaus' ultimate defeat; he became Metallia's lover.

Never before in Linnaus' life would he have considered bedding such a vile woman as Metallia; however, up until recently, he had never been filled with such emptiness and indifference. Not surprisingly, Linnaus accepted Metallia's advances with little resistance. He almost liked having sex with her; the hollowness in his heart was replaced with self-loathing. Linnaus knew he was trapped in Metallia's manipulation, but he didn't care that she used him. He began to wonder why he had waited so many years after Kyrena's departure to sleep with another woman. In his current dreary surroundings—the Sun was hot, uncomfortable, and depressing—his duties to the Moon no longer mattered. To gain approval from his lover, Linnaus openly mocked Queen Serenity in front of Metallia.

He knew what he did was wrong, but he lacked the self-respect to stop himself. He drunk heavily each night, enjoying how dull and numb his head felt before he eventually spun into unconsciousness. He hoped that all that had happened was a terrible nightmare, and that soon he would wake up and find himself in his bedchamber at the Moon Castle, Kyrena sleeping soundly next to him.

Serenity anticipated that the end of Linnaus' life was close; having relived her cousin's downward spiral, the princess did not wish to see what happened next. Even with closed eyes, Serenity witnessed his final days. He was captured by Solarian guards while he lay unconscious in Metallia's bed. He was severely beaten and tortured by King Nefar. The princess watched her cousin transform from the beautiful man she recalled from her own memories to the mutilated corpse she had discovered in the meadow. She viewed how each wound that she had touched earlier on his body had occurred. She felt her cousin's pain.

Linnaus' final moments were bittersweet. Serenity watched with horror at all of the onlookers in the Solarian court. She observed how visibly distraught Metallia, splayed on the floor in front of the throne, pleaded through her sobs for her own skin to be spared while Linnaus' life had been nearly whipped and cut out of him.

Her cousin's last face-off with Nefar caused the princess to smile sadly. She was pleased by his final defiance, when he finally found the strength and self-worth that had eluded him for so long. Linnaus, after enduring so much physical and emotional pain, hovered at the mouth of his own madness; the princess was relieved to see that, in his last living moments, he experienced a moment of peace and clarity. Serenity was elated that a vision of her mother was the source of his transcendence. He was so distracted by it that he failed to notice when Nefar's sword fatally pierced his chest.

Serenity let out a choke of pain. She had relived every part of Linnaus' life, including his death. Unlike her delirious cousin, she felt the metal of Nefar's sword slice through her skin. She clutched the area over her heart with both hands and wept.

"It didn't hurt."

Serenity's crystal eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice behind her. Unlike before, when it had whispered menacingly in the wind, Linnaus' voice now sounded strong and confident.

The princess realized that she was no longer falling. At some point, the floor had appeared beneath her; she was kneeling, as she had been before, in the vast area of mist. Her gaze rested on a form sprawled on the grey slate beside her. She anticipated that the body was Linnaus'; horror registered in her expression when her eyes rested on Endymion's face. The princess reached her hand out to touch his cheek. A sparkle of energy assured her that he was alive. He was unconscious. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Mamo, wake up," Serenity whispered.

"Leave him," Linnaus ordered.

Serenity twisted to face her cousin's spirit. She was startled by how solid he appeared. Linnaus looked just as he had on the day he departed for the Sun. His skin was void of the bruises and cuts he had been given during his last days of life. The princess blinked her eyes several times, hardly believing that the pristine-looking figure in front of her had endured so much. If she had not witnessed it all first-hand, Serenity would have gladly dismissed it all as the horrible nightmare Linnaus had once longed for it to be.

"What is wrong with him?" asked the princess, gesturing to Endymion's unconscious form.

"He is fine," her cousin's spirit assured her. "He's not supposed to be here, but his connection to you is strong."

He finished his last statement with a knowing smile. Serenity did not notice the grin on his lips. Instead, her eyes were focused on the prince. She watched his chest rise and fall. She exhaled a sigh of relief. He seemed to be okay.

"Did he…" Serenity hesitated. She recalled the vivid images of Linnaus' life. She remembered the details regarding her cousin's love for Kyrena. The princess clamped her eyes shut and attempted to sift the memories from her mind. "Did he see it all, too?"

She opened her eyes. Linnaus nodded. Serenity bit her lower lip and anxiously gazed at Endymion. He was still asleep.

"He's Kyrena's son," she uttered, shifting her focus to her cousin's spirit.

"I know," Linnaus pointedly responded. He smiled wistfully. "He looks like her son."

Serenity smiled half-heartedly. "How can you be sure? I mean, that he saw it all, too?"

Linnaus knelt down across from Serenity and shrugged. "I've never heard of two people experiencing the last rites, but, then again, I've never been through this myself, so I don't really know what to expect."

The princess flinched at the slightly amused tone in her cousin's statement. The off-color comment was something Linnaus would have said in his life. Serenity did not understand how he could make a joke over his own death. She blinked furiously, fighting back her tears.

"Serenity, I didn't mean to upset you," Linnaus said, this time in a more somber tone.

"I can't…" the princess choked, her tears now streaming freely down her cheeks, "I can't do this! I'm not a Laudatorite. I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Ah, you are wrong, little princess," stated Linnaus.

He grasped her hand. Serenity was startled by his touch. He felt as solid as he appeared.

"I will admit, though, that I was expecting your mother," the Lunarian said with a wink. The princess smiled sorrowfully. "But, you must realize that only a true Laudatorite would have heard my cries." His green eyes sparkled with regret. "I'm just so sorry that you had to see all of that."

She knew when Linnaus referred to _"all of that,"_ he spoke of his increased ambivalence for her mother. Serenity, through Linnaus' memories, had seen a facet of his personality she otherwise would have never known about. In the back of her mind, she realized that she had also seen another side of her mother, too. The princess, not wanting to cause Linnaus any more guilt—he had already suffered enough, after all—opted to misinterpret the meaning of her cousin's last statement.

"I thought you died well," she said, not really knowing if a spirit needed compliments about such matters. "I mean, your last moments were…really compelling."

She cried. Linnaus leaned forward. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his right hand. On other occasions, he would have pulled the princess into his lap and cradled her until her sobs subsided. Both he and Serenity seemed aware that such a gesture was impossible. Linnaus may appear and even feel solid, but he lacked the strength of a living man. His green eyes sparkled with regret. The princess rubbed her nose with the back of her free hand and sniffled.

"I'm glad to know what happened to you," she whispered calmly. "I just wish…"

"Shhh, little princess," Linnaus interrupted. He held his finger to her mouth. "We have no time for wishes. A part of my spirit will always be with you. Please tell your mother I am sorry. I never intended to betray her."

"You didn't betray her!" Serenity gasped. "You were…confused, that's all."

"I was a fool, but none of that matters now." The Lunarian grinned; a hint of sorrow lined his face. "I only regret that I will not see you grow into young woman, little Usagi."

The air caught in the back princess' throat at the mention of her nickname. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around Linnaus. She was relieved that she could hug him; she clutched him for several moments, sobbing into his chest. Linnaus embraced her tightly. Serenity inhaled; she was relieved to breathe in his familiar, clean scent of citrus and moss. She clamped her eyes shut. She wanted this moment to last forever.

"You will be a wonderful queen someday," Linnaus whispered in her ear. He had told her the same thing countless times. "You will be an even better ruler than your mother."

Serenity shook her head. She knew that these words marked the end of their encounter. She tightened her grip around him. He responded by hugging her harder. He finally tapped her shoulder gently, silently urging her to release him.

"Serenity, you must let go," he said calmly. He turned his head. "Oh, good, you're awake."

The princess opened her eyes. She spied Endymion, now awake and standing nearby. His hand rested on the hilt of his still-sheathed sword. He suspiciously stared at Linnaus with piercing midnight eyes. The princess released her cousin. She rose to her feet and stood between the prince and Linnaus.

"Don't hurt him," the princess pleaded with Endymion, "He's my cousin."

"We've met before," the prince dryly replied. He finally remembered where he had seen Linnaus: in his gruesome vision of the prison cell with Nefar.

"I am sorry about that," Linnaus admitted, knowing full well what the prince referred to. He rose up and stood next to the princess. He bowed his head and cleared his throat. "I wanted to warn you about Nefar's threat, but as a trapped spirit, my resources were limited. Fortunately, as the Earth's true heir, you are connected to the planet, so I used it to contact you. Of course, I could only haunt you with visions."

"Damn realistic visions," Endymion muttered. With a hint of question in his voice, he stated, "You're dead."

"Indeed, it is that simple," the Lunarian whispered with a nod. He leveled his eyes to lock with Endymion's. "I do apologize for endowing you with my life's experiences. They were only intended for little Usagi. I anticipate, though, that you will undoubtedly put all that you have seen to good use."

The prince stared at the man. He blinked. A confusing, knotted collection of the Lunarian's memories now inhabited Endymion's mind. He clutched his forehead and shook his head. Linnaus' visions were as vivid as Endymion's own personal experiences. They overlapped. He suspected that Linnaus' negotiating abilities would come in handy some day.

"I will do my best with them," the prince finally said.

Linnaus smiled. His expression dulled as he shifted the topic of conversation.

"How is your mother?" he inquired.

Serenity sucked in a deep breath. Endymion eyed the Lunarian's spirit, considering whether he should tell him the truth. He knew, from experiencing Linnaus' life, his mother, though content, was not nearly as happy with his father as she had been with the Lunarian.

"She is good," he admitted. "My father treats her well, but he is a busy man. She spends a lot of time alone."

Linnaus nodded contemplatively. He pinched his lips together. He looked at Endymion with hope in his eyes.

"Can you please tell her that I never stopped loving her?"

Endymion nodded silently. "Of course I will."

Linnaus smiled, relieved to have unburdened his unrequited love from his heavy heart. His green eyes shifted to focus on the princess. Serenity, her tears remounting at her cousin's mention of Endymion's mother, sniffled and smeared the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her oversized shirt. She looked up from the grey slate beneath her and into Linnaus' face. Though brimming with sorrow, her cousin's expression was also filled with hope. He grasped her hands in his. He squeezed her fingers tightly.

"Please give my experiences to your mother, little princess," he whispered.

Serenity's chest heaved with grief. She gasped to breathe between her racking sobs. Her focus dropped to her feet. Linnaus captured her chin in his right hand and pulled her face up to meet his. Her blue eyes rested on his green, sparkling orbs. Linnaus again gripped her left hand with his right.

"Be strong. The queen will depend on you even more, now that I am gone."

Serenity shook her head. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her face was red from crying. Her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"Please don't go, Innie," she sobbed. She wanted to again hug him, but she lacked the strength to show such initiative. She felt his fingers dissolve in her hands. She watched as Linnaus' body faded from her sight. His piercing green eyes were last part of him to disappear. She clamped her lids shut and cried harder. "Don't leave. Please."

She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She was pulled against a broad, flat chest. The grip stabilized her. She returned the embrace. She exhaled with relief.

When she breathed in again, she did not smell moss and citrus as she had anticipated. Instead, her head felt light with the scent of roses and sandalwood.

88888888888888888888888888888

End of Chapter 23

This chapter was mapped out one way and ended up completely different by the time I finished it. I originally did not intend to include such vivid recall of Linnaus' life (the chapter was SO much shorter before I went back and revised it). It's important foreshadowing, though; anyone who is familiar with the Sailor Moon series should know what I am hinting at…I hope.

What did you think? I know a lot of stuff happened, and I left Jupiter and Mercury in a battle with Orleana, which could be considered a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I feel the story coming to a close soon, but that could mean another 5 or so chapters, so don't hold it against me if I am wrong and it's longer.

Oh, and I think I may have used proper nouns when I shouldn't have. I tried to catch them when I was editing, but I probably missed some of 'em. Sorry about that. I hope the grammarians aren't too miffed by my abuse of the English language. I tried real hard, I swear.

If you've spent this much time reading and made it this far, please take a second and review. If you have questions, please feel free to ask. Thanks!

Hollie


	25. Ch 24: Surprise Landings

I'm back! This chapter was originally going to be part of a longer chapter, but I decided it was strong (if short) enough to hold its own. More notes are at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I had thought up Sailor Moon and all of her subsequent manifestations, but I didn't. So there.

88888888888888888

In the previous chapter, Serenity and Endymion found Linnaus' corpse. Orleana found them. Jupiter and Mercury found Orleana. The prince and princess relived Linnaus' life and released his soul.

88888888888888888

Light of Love: Red Moon  
Chapter 24: Surprise Landings

A yelp, a shriek, a howl and a whoop unofficially announced the arrival of Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto on the Earth's surface.

The girls were unaccustomed to teleporting. In their official positions as senshi apprentices, the four had only used the teleporter on scant occasions when duty called for hasty travel to far-off locales. Usually, the girls accompanied their mentors or the Moon court on official business, which warranted more leisurely travel on Necatris, the lunar cruiser ship.

Sailor Venus once joked to Minako, after the latter fell gracelessly on her backside in front of a mass of dignitaries during an emergency teleport to Mars, that landing on one's feet from a teleportation was a skill that took many years to master. Recalling her mentor's words, Minako silently observed—in the dim light cast by the sliver of moon in the night sky—that she was the only one in her group of friends who had not managed to stay on her feet.

"That looked like it hurt!" Makoto cheerfully observed.

The towering Jupiterean offered her hand to Minako. The Venetian gratefully accepted; she squealed with surprise when Makoto easily hoisted her from the ground. Minako muttered her appreciation and rubbed her backside with her gloved left hand. She forgot that her friend, like all Jupitereans, was extremely strong.

"You're getting as clumsy as Serenity," Rei muttered with amusement. A wind gust caught the Martian girl's loose hair and blew it into her face. She blinked her eyes shut. She pulled the strands delicately from her mouth tucked her hair behind her ears. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Ami, always the most sensible of the quartet, had already extracted the mini computer—Sailor Mercury's backup—to calculate their position. Her face was illuminated by the monitor's glow; the lighting cast odd shadows that made the blue-haired girl's normally pretty features appear diabolical. She absently glanced up from her busy work and acknowledged Minako's fall with a nod.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The Venetian, slightly embarrassed by the extra attention, shrugged.

"It didn't hurt too much," she answered with a dismissive giggle. "Luckily, it's pretty sandy here."

She heard Rei gasp beside her.

"Sand?" the girl whispered. The Martian squatted down and scooped the dry, powdery granules in her hand. The sand fell between the fingers of her white glove and was blown away by the hard wind. She turned in a full circle, attempting to identify their position in the dark. Even with the slip of moon in the sky, their surroundings were still cloaked in the shadows of night.

The sound of crashing waves filled the darkness with noise. The girls, unaccustomed to the sound, flinched with surprise. Makoto peered to her right and noted that the Moon's light was reflected in a body of water located near them. She lifted her right hand and pointed.

"Is that an ocean?" she pondered out loud.

Minako heard another sharp breath catch in Rei's throat.

"Ocean?" the Martian repeated. This time, her tone sounded incredulous. "Why are we near an ocean?"

Minako rolled her eyes. The Venetian didn't have to be psychic to realize that her friend was already on the brink of losing her temper. The blonde sighed and shuffled her feet in the sand. Inhaling the salty ocean air, Minako suddenly realized why Rei was apprehensive. Before they teleported from the Moon, the Martian had described the locale in her vision, and sand and water were not a part of it.

"Ami, just where are we?" asked Minako, rubbing her brow with the back of her hand.

"On the Earth," the blue-haired Mercurian absently stated.

Her fingers still plucked and punched the keypad of her micro computer. Minako silently regarded her, wondering if Ami had bothered to survey their surroundings with her own eyes.

Beside her, Rei exhaled loudly. The Martian's voice cracked with impatience when she spoke. "Please tell me that you didn't have to consult your computer to figure that one out!"

Minako, already weary of their trip to the Earth, motioned for Rei to hold her tongue. She blinked her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her left hand. She, as the future leader of the senshi, had to assume a role of authority. Inwardly, she wished someone else was in charge.

"Where," the Venetian said, clearing her throat, "on the Earth are we, exactly?"

Ami typed frantically into her computer. Minako and Rei impatiently watched. Makoto turned in a circle; her eyes peered at the surrounding area.

"I think we're at the beach," the Jupiterean concluded.

"Beach?" Rei repeated. Her voice increased in volume while she spoke. "We're at the beach? Ami, why in Selene are we at a beach? I specifically told you that I saw snow in my vision, not an ocean!"

Her last words came out in an ear-splitting shriek. Minako and Makoto winced. Ami, still typing on her computer, bit her bottom lip. She shrugged. Her blue eyes, caught in the light of her micro-computer's monitor, glowed.

"I tweaked the coordinates slightly," she finally admitted, "just so that we could get to Serenity and the others in time. I must have changed them more drastically than I thought…"

Rei placed her hands on her hips. "How drastically?"

Ami kept her focus on the screen of her computer. She then pinched the blue stud on her right earlobe, causing a clear blue visor to materialize over her eyes. She lifted her gaze and scanned the horizon, typed something into her computer, then looked up and scanned more of their position with her visor.

An irritated growl emanated from Rei's throat.

"How drastically, Ami?" the Martian pressed. Her patience gone, she attempted to pace in the sand; however, her red heels sunk into the soft granules, causing her to stumble back. Rei muttered under her breath—Minako, not recognizing the dialect, assumed she was swearing in Martian—and madly waved her arms in the air. Her voice was loud and strong when she again spoke. "I told you how important it was that we be on target with this! For all you know, we could be on the other side of the planet, or perhaps on a completely different planet…"

"Rei!" Minako sternly interjected. She may not like being in charge, but she knew that her friend's bullying would not accomplish anything but make Ami cry. Minako could easily admit that she was also annoyed by the Mercurian's folly; she also realized that chastising the girl would not get them any closer to locating Serenity. She inhaled a deep breath and spoke.

"Yelling is not going to change the fact that we are not where we are supposed to be." More optimistically, Minako added, "We just have to figure out the fastest way to get there…" She shifted her attention to the Mercurian. In a gentler tone, Minako said, "Ami-chan, can you tell how far we are from the others?"

The blue-haired girl shrugged and shook her head. She shifted her gaze to Rei and answered, "We're not on the other side of the Earth, but we are far away."

"How long would it take us to get there?" Makoto inquired. "On foot?"

Ami again shook her head. She scanned the area behind them—away from the beach—with her visor. She frowned. "We're too far to walk. Even with transportation, the journey would take a week, at least."

Rei opened her mouth to speak, but Minako, mindful of her friend's quick temper, silenced her with nudge in the arm.

"Okay," the Venetian said, sucking in a deep breath of salt air. "We won't walk." She thought for a moment, and then brightened when an idea entered her mind. Minako reached for the crescent-shaped pendant chained around her neck. "We teleport back to the Moon; Ami, you can switch the coordinates to what they originally were, and then we teleport closer to Serenity and the senshis' exact location."

Rei and Makoto reached for their pendants. Ami hastily shut and pocketed her computer, but instead of joining her friends' suit by taking hold her own crescent necklace, she announced, "We can't go back."

The three other girls hesitated. Ami pinched her earlobe. The blue visor disappeared. The Mercurian cleared her throat to explain.

"If we return, there's a good chance we waste our only opportunity to save the princess, Mercury, and Jupiter."

"What are you talking about?" Rei demanded. Minako again elbowed the Martian in the arm.

"We barely got into the Teleportation Room this last time," Ami elaborated. "If we go back and get caught, then we have no chance of returning to retrieve the princess and the senshi."

"Ami does have a valid point," Makoto agreed, nodding her head.

Rei scowled. "But you just said we're too far away to get to them!"

"I said it was too far to walk or to use conventional transportation," Ami pointedly corrected.

"Then how else are we going to get there?" Rei demanded. "Fly?"

"Yes!" Ami answered with enthusiasm. She wrinkled her nose as she frowned. "Well, sort of. We aren't going to sprout wings or anything like that."

"Fly?" Makoto chirped, incredulous. "I don't remember flying being a part of our regular senshi training curriculum."

"No, it's not literal flying," Ami insisted. "That's not what I meant."

"What exactly are you talking about, then, Ami-chan?" Minako questioned.

"We teleport."

Rei grumbled with annoyance at Ami's response. "You're talking in circles! You just said we can't teleport…"

"I said we couldn't teleport from the Moon," Ami interrupted. The normally-composed Mercurian sighed with frustration. "That doesn't mean we can't use the same principles. Since we are already on the Earth's surface, we'll hover above the land instead of dropping like we did from the Moon. It's the very same thing, really."

The girls were silent for several moments. Minako finally cleared her throat.

"How do we teleport without the teleporter?" she inquired.

"Senshi don't need machines to travel short distances," the blue-haired girl explained. "We use our own power. Look. Remember all of those meditation lessons we have where we sit in a circle and share energy?"

A collective groan emerged from Minako, Rei, and Makoto.

"Lessons?" Rei laughed. "I thought it was punishment for not mastering our attacks fast enough."

Makoto giggled. Ami rested her head in the palm of her right hand and massaged her temples with her thumb and forefinger. She felt a headache coming on.

"I should have known you would make fun of it," she muttered. She lifted her chin and peered at her friends' shadowed faces. She dropped her hands to her sides. "The meditation is the first step of a group teleport. We are connected to Serenity. If we join our energy together and concentrate on her, we can not only locate her but our collected power will take us to her."

She clenched her fists and her jaw, anticipating another of Rei's snide remarks. In the dark, it was difficult to see their faces, but Ami thought she witnessed her three friends nodding their heads. The surf of the ocean crashed and the wind howled, drowning her ears with noise.

Minako, taking up the reins of a future leader, was the one who eventually spoke.

"Are you certain this will work, Ami-chan?"

The Mercurian exhaled. She nodded. "Meditation is the key. Sailor Mercury said to me, just the other day, that our sessions are getting better. She even said…"

"Yeah, that's great," Rei interrupted. "But if we're gonna do this, we need to do it now."

"Of course," mumbled Ami, clearing her throat. Mercurian was accustomed to her friend's hasty interjections; Martians were not known for their patience.

"So," Makoto said. "What do we do first?"

"We stand in a circle," Ami stated. She stepped forward to be closer to the other three. Minako stood on her right, Makoto was her left, and Rei was positioned directly in front of her. Ami extended her arms out and said, "Then we hold hands."

Ami felt both Makoto and Minako take hold of each of her hands.

"Then we close our eyes and concentrate on Serenity," she whispered, closing her own lids and focusing her thoughts on the princess.

The wind picked up. The volume of the crashing waves increased in her ears.

Ami's energy coursed through her veins. She felt a sting of power in each of her palms as Minako and Makoto's energy fused with her own. She felt the symbol of Mercury at the center of her forehead glow. Ami opened her right eye halfway and noted that her friend's tiaras had dissolved and had been replaced by the glowing symbols of Jupiter, Mars, and Venus.

Their combined power created a small glowing tempest. Peering past her feet, Ami observed that the wind blowing through her hair and into the skirt of her fuku was caused by their altitude. Already, the combined meditation had lifted the four girls from the sandy beach and hoisted them into the sky. Ami sucked in a deep breath and concentrated harder.

Closing her eyes, she squeezed Minako and Makoto's hands tighter and whispered, "It's working."

8888888888888888

End of Chapter 24

I think this is the shortest chapter I've written so far. I hope you all liked it. After the last one, I wanted to provide a little comic relief. Also, it's been a while since we last checked in on the senshis-in-training.

Thanks to EmeraldSong, nauti-pandachan, lucky, bebe 1984, chibi J, Carla, Infinite, and ChibimoonEmEm for reviewing. I don't like being a writer who whines and frets about reviews (or lack of them), so I apologize if I sounded too needy in my last update. I feel very fortunate to have reviewers who provide good, thoughtful feedback. Thanks, everyone!

…that being said, I'd love to hear from you, so please let me know what you thought of this ridiculously short chapter by reviewing.

The next chapter may take me longer to write. If I don't post for a couple of weeks (or longer, knowing me), you'll know why.

Until next time!

Hollie


	26. Ch 25: Inevitable

I know I mentioned during my last post that I planned to post this chapter only a couple of weeks following chapter 24. Sadly, a couple of weeks turned into a couple of months. Sorry!

I do have plenty of excuses for being such a bad girl. My primary reasons are (a.) being unemployed and (b.) working on an original (and hopefully publishable) novel. Happily, excuse (b.) is the main reason—being out of work affords me much more writing time.

Sadly, I have little to show for my efforts. Such is my lot in life for a writer, I suppose. I have promised to finish this fiction, come hell or high water, so please don't despair. The first portion of this chapter was completed weeks ago, but the perfectionist in me wanted to get the entire thing finished just right. I may not post regularly, but I try to post quality work, darn it!

Anyway, enough about my woes. Here's the next chapter. I hope it's worth the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Sailor Moon. Uh, except a lunchbox, playing cards, a wall scroll, stationary, DVDs, mangas…sadly, not Tuxedo Mask…

8888888888888888888888

In the last (very brief, by my standards) chapter, Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto arrived on the Earth to save their beloved princess. Their only problem? Landing off course. They might have preferred frolicking on the beach to saving their whiny princess, but these apprentices are professionals! They departed to locate Serenity.

8888888888888888888888

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 25: Inevitable

Orleana grinned to herself while she unleashed one deadly attack after another on each of her adversaries. The Solarian wasn't at all surprised by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury's determination to protect Princess Serenity—it was their job, after all—though with each attack and counter-attack, Orleana grew more frustrated and impatient with their persistence.

The Solarian silently observed that, of the two senshi, Sailor Jupiter seemed to be the most fatigued. Though visibly injured, the senshi still stood rooted to the ground. Even after all of Orleana's well-targeted assaults, the Jupiterean had not completely fallen. The senshi's unfaltering determination increasingly exasperated the Solarian princess.

Orleana's annoyance was also directly aligned with her fatigue; however, the princess of the Sun would have denied such a weakness in the face of battle. Her irritation piqued when she noticed that Serenity and Endymion—her primary targets—had suddenly disappeared. One moment, the pair was crouched in the center of the clearing, and then, after Orleana shielded her eyes from one of Sailor Jupiter's lightning attacks, the two were gone.

The distraction was enough for Sailor Mercury's "Aqua Rhapsody" attack to hit the Solarian head-on. Orleana barely had time to dodge behind the trunk of a tree before the water of Mercury's attack slammed into the wood.

Splinters showered down from above. The girl ducked and covered her head with her hands. Pulverized tree bits littered the ground around her when the attack finally subsided.

"Damn," she muttered. A cloud of breath steamed out through her nostrils when she exhaled. Orleana rubbed at the sharp pain in her right shoulder. She winced while she extracted an impressive spear of wood from her flesh. Her glove was damp with her own blood.

"Are you okay?"

The Solarian glanced up and spotted Beryl crouched behind a tree not far from her. In the distraction of battle, Orleana had completely forgotten about the Terran girl's presence. Beryl's idiotic question enraged the quick-tempered princess of the Sun.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Orleana peevishly demanded. She closed her eyes and concentrated her power to the palms of her hands. A tiny glowing ball of light appeared and quickly dissolved. Her orange eyes opened suddenly. She had used up much of her power; she needed to rest.

She noticed Beryl still watching her. The Solarian glared at the girl. Had she enough strength, she would have struck the Terran down with a ball of fire or blades of ice.

"Perhaps we should retreat," Beryl suggested. She extended her arm and pointed at Orleana's shoulder. "You're injured."

The Solarian's nostrils flared. She shifted her attention away from Beryl's observant eye. Her gaze focused on the splintered wood pooled around her. She shook her head. Never before had she witnessed Sailor Mercury's _Aqua Rhapsody_ attack. The power of the assault shook Orleana to the core. Earlier, in the green meadow, she had caught Sailor Mercury and Jupiter by surprise. Her confidence in her own abilities—besting two of her teachers—had caused her to forget that both warriors were more advanced than the Solarian, which made them formidable, dangerous opponents. At present, the two senshi clearly had the advantage.

Beryl was right. They should retreat.

Orleana blinked her eyes furiously to prevent tears of frustration from streaming down her face. She sucked in a deep breath. If only she had more power, she thought miserably to herself.

"Jupiter!" she heard Sailor Mercury scream somewhere in the clearing behind her.

Orleana lifted her head. She glanced around the stump of the tree. The fires caused by her earlier attacks now smoldered on the fringes of the meadow, creating a thick black cloud that further obscured the already dark night. She couldn't see Sailor Mercury or Sailor Jupiter through the curtain of smoke. She squint her eyes and scanned the small clearing for any type of movement. She blinked and peered harder.

In the back of her mind, she thought of Endymion and Serenity; it was strange that the pair had so easily disappeared from the center of the small field. Orleana was annoyed that the simpering little Moon princess once again had escaped an attack unscathed. The princess of the Sun considered the satisfaction she would enjoy once she killed Serenity. Unfortunately, she would first have to defeat both Sailor Mercury and Jupiter.

Her heart lifted a little when she noticed a fallen figure on the edge of the meadow. Orleana smiled triumphantly, recalling that the last of Jupiter's attacks had come from that general direction.

Any thought of escape dissolved from Orleana's mind. With Jupiter defeated, the Solarian only had to battle Sailor Mercury.

The girl's orange eyes narrowed. She was too far from Jupiter's body to confirm that the senshi was indeed dead. Again, she recalled the earlier encounter that day with the two warriors in the green meadow, when Orleana had quickly assumed she had killed Jupiter; the pair had easily escaped into the woods then.

The Solarian also remembered the different methods of trickery Mercury had taught her while she was a senshi-in-training. She wondered if the warriors were attempting to lure her out by making her believe one of them was dead. She realized that Mercury may be hidden nearby, waiting for the Solarian to move out into the open. Orleana's eyes nervously scanned the clearing, searching for any movement.

A rustle of twigs and the crunch of ice-packed snow behind her reminded the girl that she was not alone. Orleana peered at Beryl from the corner of her eye. Wistfully, the Solarian sighed and silently wished that Sailor Mercury's last attack had not been so accurate; just a couple of ticks off course would have pulverized Beryl's tree instead of her own. Under other circumstances, Orleana would have gladly disposed of the Terran herself. Presently, the Solarian couldn't afford to waste any of her power on such an endeavor, no matter how much joy she gleaned from it.

"Come over here, Beryl," Orleana suddenly commanded with a gesture.

The red-head hesitated. The Terran, no matter how stupid Orleana thought her, was still aware of the large gap in the trees between herself and the Solarian.

"Get here, now!" Orleana snapped impatiently.

Beryl stood up halfway. She launched herself from her hiding spot behind the tree and darted as quickly as possible to the Solarian's position. Wearily, she observed that Orleana's tree stump was far more pulverized and narrow than it had appeared from her earlier vantage point. The girl huddled close to Orleana. Beryl failed to notice the pronounced scowl that lined the Solarian's face.

"Did you see the body out there?"

The Terran girl shook her head. Orleana sighed loudly and motioned toward one side of the clearing with her left hand. Beryl leaned forward. Her green eyes scanned the nearly black night. A gasp caught in the back of her throat when she spotted the body; in more favorable conditions, she might have thought the bump to be a protruding rock.

"Do you see it?" demanded Orleana.

Beryl mutely nodded. She didn't like that the Solarian referred to a corpse as "it"; however, aware of Orleana's violent temper, the Terran silently opted not to broach the subject.

"I think it's Sailor Jupiter," Orleana explained. "But we're too far away to be certain. You're going verify it's her, and that she's indeed dead."

The redhead licked her dry lips. Her throat had become parched; she swallowed. Absently, she rubbed the brow of her forehead with her right palm. She blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"So, you want me to throw a stone at her, or something?" Beryl ventured, knowing too well that was not what Orleana planned.

Sucking in a deep breath, the Solarian angrily replied, "No, that is not what I want you to do! You will go out there to see if she's alive."

"But that's suicide."

"So?"

"So," Beryl answered, "I'm not doing it. I'm not walking out there! I'll be attacked by those women and their magic."

Orleana snorted. "Magic, huh?" She shook her head. "You will most certainly go out there!"

"No, I won't," the Terran persisted. "Look what that blue one did to _that_ tree." She gestured her hand to the stump Orleana was crouched behind. "She blew it to bits with water. _Water_!"

"You don't have to go into the clearing right away," Orleana finally suggested. "You can sneak around the side, through the trees, and then rush over to the body. It's simple."

Beryl paused. She abhorred death. When she was younger, she had discovered her mother's blood-soaked body in one of the darker corridors of Jade Castle. Duke Bartleby declared that her mother slipped on a wet floor and hit the back of her head, but Beryl knew that she had been murdered.

"What if she isn't dead?" the redhead questioned, a twinge of fear ebbing into her voice. She started to tremble. She already anticipated Orleana's reply.

The Solarian sighed with annoyance. "You will have to kill her."

Beryl shook her head.

"No," she whispered. More resolute, she repeated herself. "I'm not killing anyone. I'm not a murderer!" The redhead crossed her arms over her bosom and sat back. "If it's so important," she announced, "then you go out there and kill her yourself!"

A few moments of silence were shared between the Terran and the Solarian. Beryl finally sighed and lifted her eyes. Her green gaze settled on Orleana. Even in the near darkness, Beryl saw the anger that lined the Solarian's face. Orleana's orange eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Rage smoldered on the surface of the girl's skin, causing her fair features to pulsate with glowing hues of gold and red.

After spending a day with the Solarian, Beryl recognized the tell-tale signs. Orleana was gaining back some of her lost energy. The redhead also realized that she was in dangerous proximity to the temperamental girl. Casually, Beryl shifted backward to gain some distance from her deranged companion.

"I'm not going out there," the Terran bravely announced after clearing her throat. "You can't make me..."

Beryl's last words were strangled from her voice when Orleana pounced on her. The Terran fell back. Her head slammed against the cold, hard ground. Orleana straddled her. The Solarian's left hand closed around the girl's delicate throat. Beryl struggled for breath. Her arms flailed about while she attempted to remove Orleana's hand from around her neck. Her struggle for life seemed to please the Solarian.

"What were you saying?" Orleana hissed.

She raised her right arm over her head. A dagger materialized in Solarian's free hand; the blade glowed. Orleana lowered her arm. She held the dagger close to the Terran's face. Beryl felt the heat radiating from the blade. Her whimper of fear was choked from her throat by Orleana's left hand.

"Now, let's go over this again, shall we?" the Solarian said calmly. "You _will_ go out there, and you _will_ kill Jupiter if she is still alive. Otherwise, I kill you. What do you say?"

Beryl's green eyes watered. She tried to nod. Orleana released her chokehold and sat back. Beryl rolled onto her side. She coughed. The princess of the Sun ignored her companion's guttural noises.

"I'm glad we have an agreement," Orleana dryly announced. She held out her left hand. A small orange flame ignited in her palm. She focused her attention on the flicker and increased the size of the blaze.

Beryl squinted. She shielded her eyes from the bright light with her right arm. The heat of Orleana's power-up warmed her cheeks.

"Almost back to normal," the Solarian sighed to herself. She shook her hand, which in turn extinguished the fire. Her orange eyes settled on Beryl. "Why are you still here?" she impatiently demanded.

Beryl coughed and sat up. Her voice, compressed when Orleana choked her, sounded raspy and damaged when she spoke. "How do I kill her?"

A frown formed on the Solarian's face. She held out her right hand, which still held the glowing dagger. Beryl involuntarily flinched.

"Take this," the princess of the Sun instructed. She grabbed Beryl's right arm and slapped the weapon into the palm of the girl's hand. "Don't release it until you have used it."

Beryl winced. "It burns," she observed.

Orleana squeezed her hand tighter around Beryl's fingers. The blade hissed as it singed the Terran girl's skin. Orleana smiled, "It's something to remember me by." Her eyes darkened. "Go."

The Terran girl mutely nodded. Her hand, now accustomed to the dreaded heat of the magical blade in her hand, was numb. Beryl dashed across the gap in the trees, back to her original hiding spot. She paused for a moment to acknowledge her relief for the few paces of distance between herself and Orleana. She considered escape. Beryl wondered how easily the Solarian would strike her down if she fled. She pondered why she hadn't attempted to use the dagger against its creator.

"Hurry!" Orleana commanded from her spot behind the splintered tree stump.

Her voice made Beryl jump. The redhead stumbled through the trees, skirting the meadow just as the Solarian had suggested. The glow from the mystical blade in her right hand illuminated the area immediately surrounding her position in the wood.

In the back of her mind, Beryl hoped Jupiter was already dead.

88888888888888888888888

While the princess of the Sun quarreled with her unwilling conspirator to determine the fate of Sailor Jupiter, a faint light appeared in the center of the meadow. The glow, tiny in comparison to the light created by Orleana's awesome fire attacks, signaled the return of Serenity and Endymion from the void of Linnaus' soul.

At first, the prince and princess, still engrossed and affected by all they had experienced, failed to notice their return to the crust of the Earth. The pair stood in the center of the meadow, unaware of the events that had transpired in the brief moment of their absence.

Endymion held Serenity firmly in his arms. In an effort to comfort her sorrow, the prince gently rubbed the girl's back. He tightened his embrace and rested his chin on the crown of her head. The prince sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

His own heart twisted; his connection to the princess meant that he experienced all of Serenity's emotions.

He wanted to do more than just hug Serenity. A voice in the back of his head told him what her dead cousin would have said to console the girl. Thanks to Linnaus' memories, Endymion knew all about Serenity. He knew that she liked to run barefoot through the gardens outside the Moon Castle and she played with her hair when she was nervous—a habit that Linnaus found endearing but that her mother disliked. Endymion knew what nursery rhymes were sung to Serenity when she was a toddler. He knew that she and Linnaus played a game involving imaginary adventures on the Earth. The prince knew that Serenity was frightened of the dark.

Endymion frowned as he acknowledged this new insight he possessed.

He now knew so many things about her, but he didn't know what _he_ should say or do to help Serenity cope with her grief. He didn't want to use the knowledge he had gleaned from Linnaus; such a maneuver seemed too easy and manipulative, he reasoned to himself.

Endymion sighed and turned his head. He opened his eyes. The prince blinked several times. He recognized that he and the princess were again positioned in the meadow. The once-aflame trees on each side of the clearing were now extinguished, leaving the clearing and surrounding wood blanketed in almost complete darkness. The scent of charred brush and undergrowth was muted by the smell of damp earth. The area was void of the earlier battle between the three women in the short skirts—drawing on Linnaus' memories, the prince now knew that they were called "senshi."

Endymion frowned. The silence in the clearing alarmed him. His midnight eyes scanned the meadow for any sign of the three senshi. Not surprising, Linnaus' body had disappeared; the prince instinctively knew that it was part of the strange ceremony Serenity had performed. To Endymion's frustration, he couldn't see anyone or anything else in the clearing, either.

Serenity, feeling the prince's encircling arms become rigid, opened her eyes. Her crystal blue gaze adjusted to the darkness of their surroundings. Recognizing the meadow, the princess pulled out of Endymion's embrace. She rubbed the tears from her eyes with her knuckles. She whispered in the silence.

"Where is Orleana?"

The smoke from the smoldering trees made Serenity cough.

The prince, his eyes darting across the clearing, shook his head. His midnight gaze settled on the princess.

"I don't know," he earnestly confessed. Endymion noticed a trapping of light between Serenity's fingers. He pointed to her hand. "What's that?"

The princess glanced down. Her right hand was balled into a tight fist. She unfurled her fingers. A glittering silver moon crescent rested in the center of her palm. The girl gasped; she had forgotten, during the emotional encounter with Linnaus, about the final part of the soul-releasing ritual.

Serenity held the object between her thumb and forefinger for Endymion to see. Even in the darkness, the item sparkled.

"It's Linnaus' memories," she said quietly. "The last proof he existed. He wanted me to give this to my mother."

Her throat constricted when she spoke. She closed her eyes to keep another torrent of tears from streaming down her face.

Endymion smiled sympathetically. He placed his hand on her shoulder. A spark of energy arced between them. The prince flinched.

Serenity felt the wave of power created by Endymion's touch. The sensation rippled through the princess' right arm and cascaded through her entire body, filling her with comfort. She opened her blue eyes; her gaze focused on the crescent she held between her fingers. Serenity sniffled and sucked in a deep breath.

Still consumed with thoughts of Linnaus, Serenity wrongly attributed the surge of strength to the charm in her hand.

"Thanks for that, Innie," she whispered to the silver trinket before placing it in her pocket. She shuddered when she realized she still wore the outfit that once belonged to the innkeeper's dead son.

Endymion frowned. He didn't understand the connection he shared with Serenity, but he knew his own energy was what stunted the princess' grief, not Linnaus' moon charm. The Terran prince opened his mouth to tell Serenity, but a rush of nausea overcame him. He clutched his chest and buckled over. The illness brought him to his knees.

Panicked, Serenity stepped forward and reached out to him.

"What's wrong, Mamo?" the princess gasped.

The prince inhaled sharply. His equilibrium faltered. His vision blurred.

He felt Serenity's delicate hand touch the middle of his back. Like before, a spark of power was shared between them; this time, Serenity's energy passed to the prince. The extra support kept him from collapsing face-first into the snow. Still on his knees, the prince clenched his teeth together while he tried to steady himself. He reached his hands out in front of him. He placed his palms flat against the ground, closed his eyes, and focused his mind. Through his second pair of eyes, Endymion pinpointed the cause of his illness.

Danger lurked on the edge of the clearing. The signature of the energy was uncomfortably familiar.

Endymion's midnight eyes opened. He noticed a flicker of light precisely where his second sight had detected it. The power extinguished suddenly. The prince's brows furrowed together with surprise. He kept his gaze trained on the spot of trees. Moments later, he spied another source of light; unlike the other, this one moved swiftly along the edge of trees bordering the clearing.

The prince scrambled to his feet. He drew his sword with his right hand and reached for Serenity with his left.

"We need to get out of here, Usa," he whispered. His dark blue eyes watchfully followed the moving figured illuminated by the slight light.

The princess took Endymion's hand in hers. Serenity felt his apprehension when she touched him. Her crystal gaze trailed from their linked hands to his determined face. She traced the prince's focus with her eyes and noticed how intently he watched the one side of the forest. The princess, recalling Orleana's attack and Sailor Jupiter's counter-attack, frantically scanned the trees with her own gaze, but her Lunarian sight was inferior in the smoky darkness. She blinked and lowered her gaze. Her eyes glanced over a mound in the snow.

A chill snaked up Serenity's spine. Her mouth fell open.

The princess, fresh from finding Linnaus' body just a little while ago, shuddered with familiar horror of the new discovery. Serenity clamped her eyes shut to block the image from her mind. She shook her head. Surely, the lump in the snow was not a body. She was simply being oversensitive. Selene was not cruel enough to administer two deaths in one night, was she?

Shakily, Serenity willed herself to open her eyes. Her gaze settled on the lump. Even with her inferior night vision, Serenity recognized Sailor Jupiter's body. The warrior's hurricane attack echoed in the princess' mind; she had heard it moments before being sucked away by Linnaus' soul.

The princess released Endymion's hand and ran toward the Senshi's figure. She heard the prince call after her, but she didn't care.

"Usa? What…where are you going?"

Endymion followed behind her. His chest fluttered when he finally recognized the object of Serenity's attention. Not far from their position was the body of a battered senshi. With the assistance of Linnaus' memories, the Terran prince knew from the coloring of the woman's uniform—green and pink—that the senshi was Sailor Jupiter.

Serenity, nearing Sailor Jupiter's body, began to tremble. Her pace slowed. She shook her head, not wanting to believe what her eyes saw.

Endymion quickly sheathed his sword, skirted past the Moon princess, and fell to his knees beside Sailor Jupiter's body. He placed his fingers on the warrior's neck. He shook his head when he couldn't locate her pulse. The prince leaned forward and tilted his ear to Jupiter's mouth. He sighed. She wasn't breathing.

"Is she…dead?" Serenity whispered behind him.

The prince closed his eyes and inhaled. He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

A heart-wrenching sob escaped from Serenity's lips. She knelt in the snow next to Endymion. Her tears flowed down her cheeks. The princess' grief again affected the prince.

"How?" she choked. "How could she do it? How could Orleana kill one of her teachers…one of her friends? For what purpose?"

Endymion shrugged. "I don't know," he replied.

Serenity's chest heaved with each cry of despair. "I don't understand!"

For the second time that night, the prince embraced the princess. Serenity collapsed into his strong arms, relieved not to have to shoulder the bourdon of her grief alone. She was filled with incomprehensible sorrow. Thanks to the long life spans provided by the power of those under the protection of the Ginzuishou, Serenity had never experienced death first-hand, much less twice in one day.

A flash of light distracted Endymion's attention. He spotted the flicker in the woods; the glow was still in the cluster of trees closest to him and Serenity. The prince eyed the area wearily. He placed his hands on each of Serenity's shoulders. He lowered his lips to the Moon princess' ear.

"We need to get out of here," he quietly told her.

Serenity stifled her tears with a sniffle and pulled away from the prince. Endymion stood. He kept his midnight gaze trained on the forest, but extended his left hand to Serenity to help her stand. His right palm rested on his sword's handle.

The princess refused to accept Endymion's extended hand. She stared at Sailor Jupiter's face.

"Come on, Usa," the prince urged. He bent down and placed his free hand in Serenity's trail of vision.

The Moon princess refused, calmly explaining, "I need to perform the last rites before we go."

Endymion blanched at her suggestion.

"You'll have to perform _our_ last rites if we don't get out of this meadow!" he muttered.

Serenity didn't answer. The prince quickly shifted his attention away from the light in the woods. His dark blue eyes settled on Serenity's still-kneeling form. He groaned when he recognized that she had already started the same ritual he witnessed her perform on Linnuas' body.

Endymion fidgeted. He wearily eyed the nearby trees. The glow he had spotted earlier was no longer visible, but his second pair of eyes still detected danger lurking somewhere in the wooded area. Somewhere out there hid Orleana, he somberly acknowledged.

"Where are you?" he whispered beneath his breath. A flicker of light caught in the corner of his eye. Unlike before, this light came from the princess and the body.

The prince glanced at Serenity and Sailor Jupiter. The moon symbol at the center of the princess' forehead sparkled; the mark on Sailor Jupiter's forehead glowed.

The prince frowned. In the dark, the light generated from the last rites ceremony shone like a beacon. If Orleana experienced any difficulty locating them in the smoldering black night, she would easily spot them now. Endymion faced the trees and extracted his sword.

A thick mist enveloped the meadow. Thankfully, the fog masked Jupiter's body and the princess.

"Prince Endymion!" a woman's voice said behind him.

The boy turned around. He blinked. The fog was too opaque to see through.

"Who's there?" he said bravely. He squint his midnight eyes, but still, he saw nothing.

"It's all right, your highness," the woman said. "I'm one of Queen Serenity's senshi, Sailor Mercury. I made the vapor to conceal us."

Endymion sighed and slackened his tight hold on his sword. Sailor Mercury stepped toward him. In the fog, all the prince could see of her was an outline.

"The mist is temporary," the senshi stated. "We must escape before Orleana gains back all of her lost energy. Is the princess still with Sailor Jupiter?"

The prince nodded his head, realizing afterward that Sailor Mercury couldn't see him through the vapor. He cleared his throat.

"Sailor Jupiter is dead."

"I was afraid of that," Sailor Mercury sadly whispered. The Senshi stated, more business-like, "This area is not safe. We must get Princess Serenity away from here."

"Usa..." Endymion paused and corrected himself, "Princess Serenity refuses to leave before conducting the last rites on Sailor Jupiter."

Mercury's gasp was audible. Incredulous, she muttered, "Last rites? Only Laudatorites can perform that ritual."

"Well, the princess can do it," argued Endymion. "She just completed performing the last rites for Linnaus…"

"Linnaus?" interrupted the Senshi, surprised. "You found him?"

"We found his body," the prince quietly corrected.

After a shared silence, Sailor Mercury cleared her throat.

"We must transport the princess back to the Moon."

Not caring whether the Senshi could see him in the mist, Endymion nodded his head. He glanced over his shoulder toward the trees on the side of the clearing. His midnight gaze spotted the faint light from before. It was even closer.

Silently, Endymion crouched down. In his right hand, he still held his sword, so he touched the frozen ground with his left. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Unlike earlier, when he only located one strand of power, his second pair of eyes easily detected two sources of energy. The one closest to them—the one visible to Endymion's naked eye—was quite faint. Further away, the power felt stronger; the boy noted, on the opposite side of the clearing, the ground permeated from the build-up of force.

The prince flinched. The foreign energy caused his stomach to knot with sickness.

"Your highness," Sailor Mercury whispered behind him. "The mist is fading. We really need to go."

Endymion stood. He shook out his left hand. He kept his sword pointedly raised in his right. Quietly, he marched toward the trees, toward the closer light source.

"Where are you going?" the Senshi desperately called after him. Panic caused her voice to hitch.

"Protect Serenity," he absently ordered. He inwardly reeled from his commanding tone. Of course, the prince silently thought, the senshi would guard the princess. It was her job. Aware of the quickly receding fog, he pointed his left hand to the far side of the clearing.

"Orleana is over there," he said over his shoulder. "She's still too weak for a full assault, but she's regaining her strength fast. Keep Serenity safe until I return."

"Return from where?"

"I'm going to extinguish _that_ light," he flippantly replied while pointing to the trees in front of him.

The prince, aware that Mercury's fog would soon reveal his position in the meadow and give away any opportunity for a surprise, bounded quickly to the edge of the woods. His eyes remained focused on the glow of energy. When he neared, he noticed the light was muted by the trunk of a tall tree. He hid himself on the opposite side of the same trunk. With his back against the rough bark of the tree, the prince silently slid around until he spied the source of the light. In the surrounding dark of night, the glow from the object caused the prince's eyes to burn and water. He blinked while his gaze adjusted. When he was finally able to see properly, Endymion recognized the item to be in the shape of a dagger, red with heat. The enchanted blade was held by a hand; from the prince's position, he was unable to see the owner of the knife.

Endymion sucked in a deep breath of cold, smoky air and lunged, with all of his strength, toward the glowing dagger. He grasped the wrist holding the knife with his left hand. He knocked the blade's possessor backward into the snow with the weight of his body. The prince heard the person gasp with surprise; the noise was feminine. Endymion silently acknowledged that knife's owner was a woman. Once he had the figure pinned, the prince poised his sword at the person's head.

His midnight eyes, until this point blurred from the movement of action, now focused on the face of his struggling captive. The glow of the hot dagger lent a little light to assist the prince, although he didn't need much to help in discovering the woman's identity. Long, tangled waves of auburn hair covered most of her face. Endymion couldn't see the woman's sparkling green eyes or delicate, attractive features, but he instantly knew who she was.

"Beryl?" he incredulously whispered. His grip on her slackened.

The young Terran woman, still squirming under Endymion's weight, seized the opportunity to free herself. She attempted to lift her body from the ground. Her right hand, still holding Orleana's knife, plunged toward the prince's chest.

Endymion quickly recovered from his initial surprise, tightened his grasp around Beryl's right wrist and slammed her body forcefully back onto the frozen forest floor. The jolt from the prince's hasty movements caused Beryl to loosen her grasp on Orleana's dagger. The weapon dissolved into the atmosphere.

Before the light was extinguished, the prince noticed Beryl's expression transition from empowerment to fear, then to joy.

"Would you kill your prince?" Endymion growled with rage. Although Beryl no longer appeared armed, he tightened his grip around her wrist. The weight of his body pressed her harder against the ground. The sword in his right hand still pointed at Beryl's head.

The young Terran woman blinked. She bit her lower lip.

She knew she should be terrified—she had just tried to stab the prince, after all—but instead, she was titillated. He smelled of roses, just as he had when she cared for him in the cave. In the darkness, Beryl could only see Endymion's outline above her. She closed her eyes to memorize each point of physical contact between them. He straddled her; his strong leg muscles squeezed tightly over her thighs. The prince's grip on her wrist was so strong that she could barely feel her fingers; the sensation thrilled her. Beryl focused her attention on his heavy breathing. If she kept her eyes closed, she could almost imagine that his labored breaths were lustful, not driven by anger.

A smile curled the corner of her mouth. No, she most definitely was not humbled or frightened by the prince. All she could think about, when she opened her eyes, was the imagined sensation of his lips on hers or the possible feeling of his rough touch on forbidden parts of her body. She blushed at the thought while she raked her eyes over his still-shadowed form.

Endymion, not realizing the girl's joy in his use of force, pulled both himself and Beryl into a standing position. A sound escaped from the Terran girl's throat. The prince frowned; the noise almost sounded gleeful.

"How did you become involved with Orleana?" Endymion curtly demanded.

The distracted grin on Beryl's face quickly dissolved. She had completely forgotten about the Solarian princess, or her threats of death. She knew that Orleana was unstoppable; even the two warrior women were unable to defeat her. Beryl recalled the previous night, when Orleana first attacked Endymion and Serenity. The Terran prince had stopped the Solarian's attacks with a simple walking cane.

Beryl realized she must make a quick decision regarding her allegiance. She could either beg for Endymion's mercy and hope that he take pity on her, or continue to align herself with Orleana and pray that the Solarian did not kill her as she had promised.

The choice was not difficult. Beryl had never been too proud to beg.

The Terran girl launched herself at Endymion's legs. She knelt at his feet and began to sob.

"Please have mercy, your highness!" she cried through a torrent of tears. "The Duke and his son threatened me. They said I had to assist that vile girl in hunting you down. I didn't want to do it, but they threatened my family! They said they would torture my mother and father!"

Endymion raised skeptical eyebrow over Beryl's outpouring. "Uh," he cleared his throat and stepped away from the girl. "You told me earlier that your mother was dead."

The girl paused. She lifted her head from her bowed position on the ground. When she spoke, her voice was void of the earlier anguish. "I did?"

The prince nodded. "Yes, you certainly did."

Deflated, Beryl sighed and tossed her hands out to her sides. "Oh, well, I may have exaggerated a little," she admitted lightly. "But Orleana did threaten to kill me…"

Endymion planned to interrogate the red-head at further length, but his attention was pulled back by a sudden flash of light in the clearing. He sensed Serenity's terror before he heard her scream. Her anguished cry punctuated the fact that the prince had been away from her side for far too long.

"I'll deal with you later," he told Beryl before abandoning her in the wood. He pivoted around and darted toward the clearing. More concerned with Serenity's safety than his own, the prince bound out of the protective cover of trees and into the open. He paused, taking in the scene.

The area was again lit. The prince shielded his eyes with his left hand. The source of light came from the opposite edge of the clearing. Orleana held a large fireball between the palms of her hands. The prince glanced to the area where he had left Serenity in the care of Sailor Mercury. He spotted Serenity kneeling beside a body in the snow. Panic filled his insides when he didn't see the Senshi of Water.

"You can stay right where you are, Endymion," Orleana shouted from across the clearing.

The prince made no attempt to move. Inwardly, he chastised himself for being too hasty. He should have hid in the woods a little longer while he assessed the situation. He heard Kunzite's voice in his head, scolding him for being too impatient.

"If you want to announce your position to your enemies with the footsteps of an elephant," the soldier once told him, "then I won't teach you to fight. It's a waste of your time, learning skills you will never use."

Endymion stuffed the memory to the back of his mind. It was pointless for him to berate himself over a mistake already made. He just hoped his folly didn't result in his or Serenity's death.

The prince motioned to approach the princess. The Solarian raised her arms over her head. The fireball roared when she shifted hands. "Tsk-tsk," she playfully scolded. Her voice sounded smoky as she added, "I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

Endymion stopped. He looked from Orleana to Serenity. The princess' attention was focused on the body of the senshi in front of her. He saw her lips move. Endymion's eyes widened as he noticed the color of the senshi's skirt: blue, the hue of Sailor Mercury. The prince realized that, unlike Sailor Jupiter, who had been face-up in the clearing, Sailor Mercury had fallen face-down. A sharp object protruded from the center of her back. Endymion recalled his previous showdown with Orleana; she had attacked him with a shower of ice blades.

He was relieved to see that Mercury appeared to be alive. Still, he glumly assessed, her injury looked serious. Without Sailor Mercury's protection, Serenity was completely vulnerable to Orleana's next attack.

The prince shifted his midnight eyes back to Orleana. She had lowered the ball of fire, the light of which created sinister shadows on her face. Delight danced in her orange gaze. She eyed Endymion watchfully; clearly, she relished her power over him. A smirk lifted the corners of her lips. She pulled her focus away from the prince and back to the Moon Princess.

"You die now, Serenity," Orleana shouted triumphantly. She again raised her hands over her head. The ball of fire rolled and bounced between her palms.

"No!"

The prince's cry reverberated across the clearing.

The Solarian, startled by the strength in Endymion's outburst, nearly dropped the ball of fire.

Unable to just stand by and watch the princess' demise, the prince seized Orleana's moment of surprise and quickly crossed the short distance between himself and Serenity. He positioned himself in front of the princess and Sailor Mercury. His sword still drawn, he pointed it meaningfully at Orleana.

"I bested you last night with a cane," he shouted at the Solarian. "Let's see how triumphant I am with a sword."

Orleana snickered, although her voice was audibly less confident when she spoke. "Very well, Endymion. I will kill you before I finish off the Moon brat. That's fine by me."

The prince anchored his feet firmly the hard blanket of snow in the clearing. He braced himself for the Solarian's assault. In truth, he doubted he could stave off her attack.

He quickly glanced behind him. The princess still knelt beside Sailor Mercury. The Senshi was telling her something.

"Usa, can she move?" Endymion questioned.

"No," Serenity replied. "She's alive, but she's in a lot of pain. We have to get her back to the Moon."

"I don't know how we can do that," the prince confessed.

He shifted his gaze back to Orleana. Reflecting on the previous night, the prince wondered if he'd been lucky in beating her. The ball of flame now encircling her hands seemed far larger than anything he recalled from their first encounter.

"Listen Usa," Endymion said, just loudly enough for her to hear. "If I fall in this battle, you must get out of here. Run into the woods and hide. With any luck, Jedite and Zoicite will find you…"

He felt Serenity's hand on his right arm. Endymion accepted the wave of energy he received from her touch. The prince broke his focus with Orleana and shifted his attention to the princess, who now stood beside him.

The prince gasped. She was ethereal.

She was no longer dressed in the innkeeper's dead son's clothes. Instead, she wore a shimmering pale gossamer gown with a scalloped square neckline trimmed in gold. Her blonde hair was pulled up in two buns with a ponytail streaming from each one. The upturned moon crescent at the center of her forehead sparkled.

Endymion's murky midnight eyes locked with Serenity's bright cerulean gaze. The outside world—including Orleana's impending threat—dissolved from the forefront when he looked into the princess' orbs. The prince felt so many emotions for Serenity all at once that he didn't know how to deconstruct them. He preferred not to analyze his feelings; doing so would force him to admit that he cared for her more than he should. Instead, Endymion was honored to have found her and kept her safe; at least, safe until now.

"Mamo, put down your sword," Serenity told him.

Her comment broke Endymion's silent, emotional reverie. Again, he was aware of the pending damage of Orleana's attack. The prince frowned. "Are you kidding?" he shook his head. "My sword is the only thing standing between us and that homicidal Solarian over there."

He motioned to Orleana for emphasis, but Serenity kept her eyes focused on the prince.

"Please, Mamo," she calmly pled. "I know what I am doing. Orleana won't hurt anyone."

"Usa, she's already caused irreparable damage…"

"Trust me," Serenity persisted. Her statement was punctuated by a flicker from the moon symbol in the center of her forehead.

Endymion clenched his jaw. He nodded curtly. He sheathed his sword.

He hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Mamo," Serenity said gently, "please step aside. I can do this."

"I'm not leaving you," the prince declared.

The princess of the Moon smiled at his objection. She nodded silently.

"I know you'll be here," she stated. "In fact, I'm counting on it. I must face Orleana on my own, though."

The prince, weighing the heaviness of Serenity's words, finally nodded in compliance. He stepped behind her. Recalling a phrase from Linnaus' memories, Endymion said to her, "Selene protect you."

Serenity grinned widely. "She will," she said confidently before shifting her attention to Orleana.

The Solarian had watched the exchange between the prince and princess with mild interest. She may have been eager to dispose of Serenity, but she wasn't impatient. With both Sailor Jupiter and Mercury defeated, Orleana had plenty of time to kill the Moon princess. She used the additional moments to her advantage by making her attack stronger. She'd never amassed so much energy before; the power was so hot now that it burned her hands. Orleana didn't care about the injury; in fact, the pain in her own flesh increased her desire to hurt Serenity even more.

Her eyebrows knitted together when she noticed the shift in Serenity and Endymion's positions. She never would have thought that the prince of the Earth would permit a girl to be placed in danger, least of all the Moon Princess. Before, he had been so adamant about protecting the Lunarian. Orleana wondered what Serenity had said to him, though it hardly mattered to the Solarian, so she wasted little thought on why they had switched and instead considered it was lucky for her that they had. Of Serenity and Endymion, Orleana knew the prince to be the more formidable opponent. She was glad she would not have to fight him first and potentially waste her energy before facing the princess.

Serenity took one shaky step forward. She stopped and focused her blue eyes on the Solarian.

"Orleana, I order you, by Selene, to stop this," the Lunarian commanded. Her voice was strong and confident.

Serenity's words enraged the Solarian. She laughed mockingly at the Moon princess' request. Orleana clearly had the advantage.

"You order me?" she shouted, incredulous. Her skin glowed orange from the hot fireball in her hands. "Me? How dare you! What gives you the right to order me? In case you haven't noticed, _princess_, I'm the one with all of the power. What do you have? Your precious Selene? Your goddess has abandoned you. She let Linnaus die, Sailor Jupiter die, Sailor Mercury die…"

"Sailor Mercury is only injured," Serenity corrected.

"Oh, whatever!" Orleana spat back. "She will be dead. And now it's your turn. You will die."

"I will not die," the Moon Princess firmly stated. "Not by your hand."

"Really?" the Solarian mockingly responded. "Well, let's test this theory of yours out."

"Good," Serenity answered. "I'm tired of your talk. Just know that you brought all of this on yourself, Orleana. I would have helped you. You are still one of my senshi. Even now, you wear the uniform. Remember that you pledged to protect me with your life." The princess threw her arms out wide. A sad smile was on her lips as she uttered, "Strike me down, if you will."

"With pleasure," Orleana said. Louder, she shouted her strongest attack.

"_Solar Wave Deflection!"_

The giant ball of fire leapt from her hands and shifted into a huge hot white wave of energy that spanned the width of the meadow. The blast cleared everything in its path; trees on the fringe of clearing were uprooted by force of the attack.

Endymion, positioned behind Serenity, felt his heartbeat quicken when Orleana shouted the words. He motioned to grab the princess before the hot light reached her. He doubted they could outrun the blast, but he would be damned if he didn't at least try to save them both.

"_No, Mamo." _

Serenity's voice was in his head. Endymion frowned when he heard her words. _"I can stop this. Believe in me."_

The prince, tears in his eyes, heeded Serenity and again stepped away from her. He watched as the light overtook her tiny figure. He cried out while her body was enveloped by Orleana's deadly attack.

The light blinded like the sun and he could no longer see. He collapsed to his knees. The heat permeating from the wave burned his skin. Endymion leaned forward and pressed his right cheek into the cold ground. He covered his head with his hands. He expected the attack to soon envelope him, just as it had Serenity.

In the midst of such hopelessness, the prince clung to one thought. He said it over and over in his head, hoping that Serenity could hear his thoughts like he had heard hers.

"_I believe in you, Usa. Always."_

888888888888888888888888888888888

End of Chapter 25

Phew. That chapter wiped me out! It's a more customary length.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please submit a review. I will try my best to get the next chapter out in a few weeks!

chibimoonEmEm: I'm glad you enjoy the story. I hope you don't mind the slower post and longer chapter this time. Brevity does not seem to be a trait I possess.

Karla: If you prefer the longer chapters, then I'm your girl. Chapter 24 was unusually short, wasn't it? Not my normal forte at all, as chapter 25 proves. I hope you don't mind that I'm slower to update if it means more a more detailed story. Thanks for reading/reviewing!

EmeraldSong: You said I was one of the more reliable people on the web to post, and here I go, posting later than promised! I hope you can forgive me. I think that short chapter was a strange fluke in the world of Hollie-dom. Seldom can I crank anything out that's less than 10 pages. It's a really strange curse/gift.

bebe1984: I love your reviews. They're brief but very informative. I'm just glad the senshis-in-training are finally on Earth; I just wrote that like it was their fault for not bothering to show up, instead of mine for not writing it in! Haha! I don't feel so bad about nearly forgetting them, though. August Wilson confessed to us (me + coworkers) that he actually forgot about a character while writing "Ma Rainey's Black Bottom," which is why she is absent for majority of the play. Hrm. I just wrote an incredibly long response to your nice, short review. No wonder my chapters are so long, no?

angelfoxofheaven: Thanks for your review of the prologue. I hope you are still reading, 25 chapters later!

…Hollie scampers off to write more. She wonders why she writes of herself in the third person…


	27. Chapter 26: Love in the Shadows

Hi everyone! It has been a while since I last posted. I've been working on this chapter for a while. It is far longer than any previous chapter, but I really wanted to keep all of the events tied together. I hope that makes up for my lack o' updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

8888888888888888

In the previous chapter, lots of stuff happened, including Sailor Jupiter's death and Sailor Mercury's injury. Endymion discovered Beryl slinking (does she do anything else) in the woods, but he had to let her go to provide aid to Serenity and Mercury. Serenity, in her princess garb, told Endymion to stand back while she faced off against an ever-powerful Orleana.

8888888888888888

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 26: Love in the Shadows

"_I believe in you, Usa. Always."_

Serenity heard Endymion's words loud and clear even amidst the roar of power swirling in front of her. His voice strengthened her resolve. The princess wanted to spin her head around to smile at the boy, but she shook away the impulse and reminded herself that must keep her focus; she must not break eye contact with Orleana's attack. Serenity instead concentrated on Sailor Mercury's earlier words of encouragement.

"Don't be afraid," the senshi had told the princess just moments before. The warrior attempted to sit up when she spoke; she collapsed onto her stomach with a moan of pain. A long blade of ice from Orleana's previous strike protruded from the center of Sailor Mercury's back. Serenity knelt down and cradled Mercury's right hand between her palms. She inspected the warrior's injury with her eyes; there was no way of knowing how deep the clear spike had lodged into the senshi's flesh without removing it from her back.

Serenity blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Her voice cracked from worry and fear when she spoke. "We must get you out of here." In a hushed, more terrified tone, the princess said, "Orleana's so strong."

"Listen, Serenity," Mercury whispered though heavy, labored breaths. Her face contorted with pain. "Orleana _swore_ to Selene to protect you." She paused and gulped the air. Through clenched teeth, she continued, "She swore that on her _life_. If she tries to harm you, _she_ will be harmed. Selene protects you…"

The words filtered into Serenity's ears but she didn't have the patience to listen to what was said. The princess had been told, all throughout her life, that Selene protected her. The events of the past two days were reason enough for her to doubt all of the faith she had placed in the Lunar Goddess. Selene protected all Lunarians, and yet, the goddess had permitted Linnaus' torture at the hands of a cruel king. Where was Selene when _he _needed her?

The princess lowered eyes and shook her head. "Selene didn't protect you or Sailor Jupiter…"

"It's our job to fight on your behalf," the Mercurian interrupted. "But Orleana can't destroy you. You must be strong. Do not fear her."

Funny, the princess thought to herself, but she didn't feel strong. In fact, she felt quite the opposite; she considered herself very small and helpless. She clamped her eyes shut to keep from sobbing at her own worthlessness.

In her ultimate moment of despair, a pulse of energy surrounded the princess and slammed into the core of her body. Initially, she thought the power came from another of Orleana's attacks. She quickly concluded that the energy was from a friendlier source. This power soothed and protected like a warm, enveloping hug. When the princess opened her eyes, she noticed that she the dead boy's trousers and shirt were gone and she instead wore the delicate gown of a moon princess. In that moment, Serenity understood that what Mercury told her was true. Selene protected her.

Now, moments later, she stood in the center of Olreana's massive fire attack. Instead of striking the princess down, the ball of flame surrounded her. The panic Serenity initially felt when Orleana's blast first struck and surrounded her quickly dissipated. The noise that swirled about the princess was earsplitting, but the space closest to her body remained amazingly calm. In the eye of the tempest, Serenity looked out and observed the surrounding area beyond the flurry of fire.

The princess trained her blue eyes on Orleana; the Solarian still stood near the splintered tree on the side of the meadow. Her arms were crossed over the large bow on the front of her senshi uniform. Judging from the smug grin on the Solarian's face, Serenity concluded that Orleana already thought of herself victorious over her foe.

The Lunarian felt the power suddenly shift around her.

A cool energy tingled in Serenity's fingertips and radiated throughout her body. In a flash of brilliance, Serenity felt the tempestuous fire of Olreana's attack transition from red-hot to liquid silver. The princess harnessed the power between her outstretched arms. She whittled it from the massive, uncontrollable violent fire storm of Orleana's creation into a smaller ball of pure energy. Intense light bounced from the tinier orb; Serenity's blue eyes watered from its brightness. The princess blinked and kept her watchful gaze on the dark-haired Solarian positioned on the edge of the meadow.

The expression on the Solarian's face shifted from satisfaction to surprise. Serenity's scrupulous watch observed Orleana's smug grin melt into a frown. The girl's blazing orange eyes widened with horror; her mouth fell agape. Orleana tried to stagger back, but she remained rooted where she stood; her legs instead shuffled up and down as though they were held in place by sticky glue. Like a dog tethered on a leash, Orleana was immobilized. She could not flee the punishment awaiting her in Serenity's arms.

The Moon princess frowned while she witnessed the girl's struggle. Sailor Mercury's words again echoed in her head.

_Orleana swore to Selene to protect you. She swore that on her life._

The ball of power humming between Serenity's hands, though created to protect her, promised destruction. The energy from the orb whispered to the princess, urging her to release it; it assured her that it would find its mark whether she wished it or not.

The Moon Princess was wrought with overwhelming sympathy. The contempt in Serenity's features dissolved. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest. Her throat tightened with regret. At that moment, Serenity acknowledged that the Solarian was not just a princess or a senshi-in-training; she was the Lunarian's friend. Even after all of the girl's treachery, Orleana didn't deserve death.

Serenity tightly clutched the hot sphere of light even as it tugged away from her. She was determined to keep it from harming Orleana. With new resolve, she wrenched it toward her. The princess hugged the silver energy ball close.

"Please, Selene," the princess pled. The object swirled and spun in her arms. Serenity doubled over to keep the ball from escaping her grasp. "She's my friend. Too many have been harmed already. Please spare her!"

The powerful sphere twirled more tempestuously betwixt Serenity's arms. The energy didn't harm her, but the cycling of the orb numbed her skin. The princess clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. She hugged the ball even closer to her middle. Her arms felt weak; she would eventually have to let go. A cry of despair escaped from her lips.

"Watch out!"

Endymion's voice interrupted Serenity's distracted struggle. The princess felt him push her sideways. She staggered and fumbled to keep her hold on the energy sphere. Her lids fluttered open in time to see Endymion, sword in hand, run past her. The prince stopped and positioned himself between Orleana and the Moon princess just as smattering of ice blades erupted from the Solarian's hands.

Serenity shuddered. She hadn't noticed Orleana's recovery or heard Orleana shout out her attack. The princess flinched and cradled the ball of energy. From her place behind Endymion, Serenity could not see well. She watched Endymion swing his sword back and forth to divert the volley of shards.

When the attack ended, Serenity staggered toward the prince. Her eyes widened with surprise when she noted that the blades of ice clung to the sides of his sword like metal to a magnet.

The prince aimed the tip of his weapon at Orleana.

"Reversal!" he shouted. The shards of ice flew off of his blade and soared across the clearing. Orleana squealed and ducked behind a tree before the volley of icicles pierced and stabbed the trunk.

Endymion laughed. He lowered his sword. He motioned to move toward Orleana's hiding spot, but Serenity's words stopped him.

"We shouldn't hurt her, Mamo."

The prince hesitated and turned to face her. "What?"

"We don't have to hurt her," the princess firmly repeated. The ball of energy, as though protesting Serenity's statement, struggled to be freed from her determined grip. If Endymion noticed the orb, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he stared at Serenity with a mixture of confusion and exasperation on his face.

"She killed Sailor Jupiter, seriously wounded Sailor Mercury, and nearly killed us." His voice cracked as it increased in volume. He punctuated his frustration by combing his left hand through his messy black hair.

Serenity shook her head. "She's my friend."

"She's a murderer!" Endymion persisted.

"She's not a bad person."

"Usa, I commend your compassion, but come on! She almost killed you with that fire thing, and then, when that didn't work, she unleashed those ice blades." He pointed his left hand at the edge of the clearing for emphasis. "How many times does she have to hurt you? How many people does she have to kill before you realize that she's dangerous? She must be stopped!"

A wave of panic suddenly rippled through Endymion's chest. His second pair of eyes again cautioned him of danger. The prince pivoted so that his body was square with the tree riddled with ice shards.

Orleana now stood in front of its trunk. Endymion spotted her shadowed figure just as she threw something; unlike her previous attacks, this one seemed small and punctuated. In the dark night, the prince couldn't even see what, if anything, Orleana had thrown. Endymion gestured to lift is sword. His timing, normally so precise, was slightly off on this occasion. He was unable to wield away the attack.

The prince didn't realize his folly until he felt something cold and sharp impact his right shoulder. The object, still filled with momentum though lodged in bone and flesh, hurtled forward. The propulsion moved Endymion's torso back while his legs staggered underneath to keep him upright. The prince dropped his sword before finally succumbing to gravity and falling on his back in the meadow. He heard the princess scream.

"Mamo!"

She held the spinning ball of power in front of her and used its light to inspect the prince. An ice spear protruded from the front of his shoulder. Serenity's blue eyes widened with concern.

"Are you okay, Mamo?" she timidly asked.

He blinked. His sight was curtained with stars; he couldn't see anything beyond those fuzzy pricks of light. His body trembled. Panicked, he absently fumbled his left hand toward the injury; he flinched when his fingers touched the cold spike. His first impulse was to pull out the icicle, but his rationale stopped him from actually doing it. The puncture was deep and he might bleed to death if the icicle was removed. Waves of pain passed through his body and sent chills from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. He clamped his teeth together. He shivered.

The icicle was laced with poison, he silently realized, but he wasn't about to tell Serenity. He tried to sound lighthearted by laughing. His joviality had the opposite effect of putting the princess at ease.

"Something's wrong," she said. "Mamo, why won't you look at me?"

Endymion licked his lips. The action was ineffective; even his tongue was dry. "Usa," his voice echoed in his own ears when he spoke. "You must get out of here."

"What about you?" Serenity whimpered.

"You have to leave me here."

"Like hell we will!" snorted a familiar voice.

Endymion hadn't even heard his guardians approach. He wanted to smile with relief when he recognized Jedite's tenor, but even his facial muscles rebelled against him. His breathing was sharper than before; his body experienced another wave of shock.

"'bout time you boys got here," the prince weakly said.

"Yeah, well, I wish we were alone," Zoicite stated, "Your flashy little show here has also attracted the attention of our fellow boarders."

"The Solarians are on their way here," Jedite explained.

"That's great," muttered Endymion. His mind ebbed into darkness. He blinked his blind eyes, fighting unconsciousness.

"We have a small head-start on them," Zoicite continued. "Very small. We've got to get out of here."

"You'll have to leave me. Get Usa to safety."

Zoicite knelt in the snow beside Endymion and inspected the wound. The guardian slid his hand to the back of the prince's shoulder and felt the sharp tip of the icicle on the other side. He masked his concern by clearing his throat. "It doesn't look so bad," he tried to say with optimism. "It's just a little…well, medium, uh, medium to largish-sized puncture wound. We'll carry you if we have to."

"It's no good," the prince persisted. "I'll slow you down. You must escape." He blinked his eyes. The stars had disappeared from his vision; all he saw now was darkness. His lids drooped. He longed for sleep. If he was unconscious, he wouldn't feel the burn of poison in his body.

"Hey!" Jedite said loudly. Endymion felt what he presumed to be his guardian's hand slapping him gently on the cheek. "No sleeping! What kind of weapon is that, anyway?"

"It's an ice spear," Serenity quietly stated. When the guardians arrived, the princess had stepped back. The energy orb tugged with more persistence. She pulled it close to her body. "Orleana must have salvaged it from her earlier attack…"

Jedite laughed lightly, "Well, at least she's a bad aim. It just clipped his shoulder."

Endymion shook his head; at least, he tried to shake his head. His skin felt hot. He couldn't see anything, least of all Serenity, but, by utilizing his connection with her, he detected her presence nearby. The prince didn't want her to know how dire his injury really was. Dryly swallowing the remnants of his pride, Endymion whispered, "It was poisoned."

He heard Serenity gasp. She was afraid; even through his pain, he could feel her fear.

"What?" Jedite croaked.

"This is bad," Zoicite muttered.

Endymion figured it would make little difference to tell them that the longer the spike remained in his flesh, the more it melted, sending more poison into his system. If the icicle was removed, he'd bleed to death. He cursed at his own foolishness. He should have hauled Serenity out of the meadow the moment they were finished with Linnaus' last rites. Even then, the prince was acutely aware that they were in danger. Why had he allowed her to linger?

He felt an immediate change in Serenity's disposition. Her fear transitioned into anger; the emotion was toxic to Endymion's already delicate physical state. He sensed her move away from him.

"Whoa, princess!" he heard Zoicite call after her, "Where are you running off to?"

Serenity's voice was strong and commanding when she spoke, just like it was prior to Orleana's fireball attack. "I'm finishing this."

"How?" demanded Jedite.

"Orleana must be stopped," Serenity said with a sad smile. Her blue eyes trailed to the glowing sphere she held close to her body. "I'm the only one who can do it."

Jedite stepped forward. "I'm going with you."

"No, you must look after Mamo," Serenity said while shaking her head. "I'll be fine." Recalling Sailor Mercury's earlier words, the princess whispered, "Selene protects me."

She glanced guiltily at Endymion. By the light of the energy orb, she saw how sickly he was. His face was pale and slick with a layer of sweat. He shivered uncontrollably. The spear of ice still protruded from his shoulder. Serenity noticed, for the first time, that the blade was not clear like the one that had injured Sailor Mercury, but rust-colored.

"One of my guardians is over there," she whispered absently to Jedite and Zoicite while motioning to the place where Sailor Mercury still laid in the snow. "She's also injured. Please see to her, too."

She looked one last time at Endymion before shifting her attention on the bordering woods. Serenity noted that Orleana was again hidden in the trees, either biding her time until she gathered enough energy for another full attack or spending whatever moments she needed to poison another of her prefabricated ice shards. The princess cared little. Whatever earlier reservation Serenity had in releasing the silver orb dissolved when she witnessed Endymion collapse from Orleana's poisoned icicle. This time, the princess would be merciless.

Serenity stepped forward, in part to separate herself from the prince and his guardians, hopefully ensuring their survival from Orleana's next wave of destruction, and also to tighten the gap between herself and her foe. The sphere of energy spun madly in her arms. Serenity was tired of fighting against its will. She was almost relieved that she would soon be rid of it.

The princess continued walking. She didn't dare look back to Endymion and the others, but she sensed that the prince was now a fair distance away. Serenity was a mere ten paces from the tree line, but Orleana was nowhere in sight.

The Solarian's voice caused the princess to halt.

"How's Endymion?" Orleana inquired. She sounded amused.

Serenity scowled at the shadowed trees in front of her. She was annoyed that the girl's heckling did not reveal her hiding spot.

"I should have struck you down when I had the chance," the princess muttered bitterly at the air.

"Struck _me _down?" the Solarian said haughtily. "Don't make me laugh. Why do you think your mother had to recruit five girls to protect you? It's because you're weak, Serenity."

Orleana punctuated her last statement with a cackle. Princess Serenity ignored her baiting and concentrated on pinpointing her hidden adversary. She eyed the surrounding wood and watchfully observed the shadowed trunk of each tree. When she aligned her body with one portion of the forest, the ball of power in her arms tugged more persistently to get away from her. The princess kept hold of the sphere; she would release it the moment Orleana emerged from her hiding place.

She didn't have to wait long. Orleana suddenly sprung out from behind the suspected tree cover. She held another sharp object in her hands. Serenity felt her insides shift; Orleana would try to kill her with a poison-tipped ice spear. The princess didn't know if the flutter in her belly was from relief or dread. She'd witnessed the pain Endymion endured—still endured—as the result of his injury from one of those ice shards. Still, she silently considered, Orleana's larger attacks were much more encompassing and catastrophic.

The Solarian flung her poisoned weapon at Serenity at the same moment the Moon princess released the glowing energy orb.

For all of its earlier persistence, the lighted sphere was slow, almost lackadaisical. It flitted in front of Serenity, shifting from its silver hue to rainbow. It fluttered like a butterfly casually drifting from flower to flower on a warm spring afternoon; its glittering tail left a path of its twisted flight in the atmosphere.

The princess frowned while she observed the fleeting object in front of her. In contrast, Orleana's icicle soared quickly and deliberately through the air. Serenity, initially disappointed by her own weapon, breathed in relief when the butterfly suddenly dove and cut across the air like a falcon and obliterated the Solarian's poisoned spear. This action spurned more speed and purpose in the sparkling object; it catapulted across the meadow. A streak of silver shimmers showed its quick progress. In a shower of light, the orb of energy slammed into Orleana's chest and disappeared on impact.

The collision made the girl gasp with surprise. The Solarian quickly inspected her front. She appeared uninjured; even her senshi uniform was unsoiled. Orleana smiled, but her relief was short-lived.

Whatever Serenity had unleashed was now inside of her. Orleana felt it writhing in her chest. The object squeezed her heart, thus preventing the blood from flowing through her veins. Her body felt cold; she felt her joints tighten and her muscles constrict.

The Solarian clutched at her chest and staggered back. She fell against the hard forest floor. The inside of her mouth felt like dry, rough paper. She gulped the air, but her throat contracted. She couldn't breathe. Her hands moved from her chest to her neck; she clawed desperately at her throat. Her lungs felt hollow and empty of air. Orleana stared horrifically at her legs; she couldn't move them. The muscles in her arms and hands seized like premature rigor mortis. Panicked, the Solarian peeled off her right glove with her teeth and ran her fingernails over her left forearm. Her skin crumbled away like ash. She let out a cry of anguish; her dry vocal cords burst from the simple exertion.

She was dying.

Her humiliation was complete when she realized that Serenity stood over her. The moon symbol at the center of the Lunarian's forehead shimmered; the sadness in Serenity's wide eyes glimmered in the light. Orleana suddenly felt very small and foolish. She blinked; her dry lids rubbed against her dull orange eyes and scratched her vision. She kept blinking until she could no longer see the pity on Serenity's face.

It was almost over. Soon, she wouldn't have to struggle anymore. Orleana would die on this miserable planet, abandoned and alone.

She felt Serenity's hand gently grasp her crumbling fingers. She heard the princess' sobs. Shock filtered through Orleana's slipping awareness. She'd wasted so much time hating her place in the universe and despising everything and everyone for having more, specifically Serenity. The Moon princess seemed so undeserving of her good fortune, especially when Orleana had so little. Now, hearing Serenity cry—for her, no less—the Solarian realized how sorry she was for the pain she'd caused. She had flown in the face of all she'd learned on the Moon and used her senshi skills for destruction. It was like she was diseased, and now, cleansed by the power of the Moon, Orleana was finally at peace. She was free, just like that strange glittering butterfly Serenity had unleashed on her. The Solarian wanted to apologize; she wanted the Lunarian to know that, although she'd killed Orleana, Serenity had also purified her black heart.

The Moon princess cleared her throat. She had seen many horrors in the past few days, but none compared to watching Orleana fade and crumple before her eyes—destruction delivered by the princess' own angry hand. She silently acknowledged that she never hated Orleana; rather, Serenity disliked the annihilation the Solarian willingly caused.

"I forgive you," the Moon Princess finally whispered to the girl. She rubbed the tears from her cheeks with her free hand. A loud sob escaped from her lips. She had wanted to save Orleana, not destroy her. She sniffled and sucked in a deep breath. Her voice wavered when she spoke again. "Be free, Orleana."

The hand she held dissolved in Serenity's fingers. Orleana's dry body crumbled into a pile of ash. Serenity swiped her tears from her cheeks and placed her palm on top of the heap and silently said a final goodbye. She knew that Orleana's demise was not her fault; the Solarian's violation of her promise led to her ultimate downfall. Still, Serenity could not help but feel responsible. The orb of light may have led to this eventuality, but perhaps Serenity could have kept it at bay longer. If only she had not been so angry at Orleana's path of destruction or so frightened from Endymion's injury…

"Mamo," Serenity uttered the prince's nickname as she stood. Her heart beat a little faster when she thought of his struggle against the poison. She could do little to help him, but she still wanted to be at his side.

She bowed her head and lingered a moment longer at Orleana's ashes before pivoting to face the center of the clearing. The edges of the forest around her shifted and wavered in her peripheral vision. Earlier, Jedite and Zoicite had mentioned the impending arrival of the Solarians; Serenity wondered if the moving wood was an indication of their appearance.

Unease settled into the princess' muscles, willing her to flee. She gestured to do just that, but a sudden, fierce tug on one of her long blonde pigtails prevented her from bolting. Instead, the princess felt her head—and, in turn, her entire body—shift in a half-circle, so that Serenity again faced Orleana's ashes. Fierce hands gripped each of her biceps while sharp fingernails dug into her skin.

The princess yelped with surprise. Her blue eyes settled on a shadowed figure standing in front of her. In the dark, Serenity could not identify the individual.

"You murdered my child," a familiar voice hissed at her. Drawing from both her own memories and Linnuas', Serenity quickly identified its owner: Metallia.

8888888888888888

"She's been gone a long time," Jedite observed. "Maybe I should get her."

The blonde squinted and eyed the dark line of trees. He and Zoicite were moving Sailor Mercury closer to the center of the meadow when a burst of light distracted them both. Unfortunately, the flare disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Endymion, his guardians, and the injured senshi in near-darkness.

"We need to protect the prince," Zoicite responded with a shake of his head. He crouched beside Endymion. Removing his glove from his right hand, the red-head placed his palm over the prince's forehead just as he had done earlier, before he and Jedite moved Sailor Mercury. He frowned when he noticed Endymion was no longer flush with fever.

A woman's terrified scream ripped through the meadow; at first, Jedite thought it was Serenity.

"It came from the other side," Zoicite observed.

Both men shifted their attention toward the outburst and drew their swords. Glowing orange eyes indicated that a small fraction of cavern dwellers now stood on the edge of the forest. The creatures hissed and jumped up and down, lashing their clawed hands at the source of the scream.

A woman was on the ground; she scrambled back like a crab to escape from the cavern dwellers who tried to stop her. The mud-covered creatures clutched at her legs and grabbed for the skirt of her dress.

The two guardians motioned to help her escape from her attackers, but before they took more than three steps forward, the woman had wrested herself from the cavern dwellers' limbs. She ran at a frantic pace, nearly tripping over her skirts in the process, toward Jedite and Zoicite. The cavern dwellers did not attempt to pursue the woman, instead settling back into the blanket of darkened forest.

Jedite gasped when the woman approached. He instantly recognized her; she was one of the Duke's servants. She was the attractive girl who had nearly been trampled by Endymion's horse at when they first arrived at Jade Castle.

"They came out of nowhere," the woman panted. She accepted Jedite's extended arm. He pulled her to the center of the meadow, to where he, Zoicite, Sailor Mercury and Endymion were positioned. "I thought I could out-maneuver them, but there were too many. They're everywhere."

She glanced around, first to each of her new companions, then to the open expanse of the clearing itself. "Oh great," she muttered while she crossed her arms over her buxom chest. "We're dead out here."

Jedite ignored her comment and sheathed his sword. He cleared his throat and introduced himself and Zoicite. He eyed her expectantly. When she didn't say anything else, he said, "And your name is?"

The woman snorted. "It hardly makes any difference what my name is, considering we're about to be slaughtered."

"Hold your tongue!" Zoicite snapped. He glanced at the edges of the wood and noted more and more orange eyes blinking back at him. A scream—this time Serenity's—echoed in the meadow. "Jedite, maybe you should get the princess…"

He turned around and noted that his comrade had already left the center of the clearing.

88888888888888888

Panic fluttered throughout Serenity's insides, making her nauseous. She wriggled, but the woman tightened her grip on the princess' arms. Serenity wanted to cry out in pain; instead, she gritted her teeth and glared resolutely at the woman's still-shadowed face. She whispered, "Your child killed herself."

"Liar!" Metallia viciously snapped. "I saw what you did."

Serenity shook her head, incredulous. "You saw what happened? And yet, you did nothing. What kind of mother are you? You didn't even come to her aid…"

"Silence!" Metallia loudly commanded. She unleashed her rough grip from Serenity's left bicep and slapped the princess squarely across the cheek. Metallia reached for the girl's blonde ponytail with her right hand and yanked the princess forward. Serenity's startled scream pleased the Solarian queen, who laughed at the girl's surprise.

"I was going to use you," the queen hissed, "to get the Ginzuishou from your mother." Serenity's gasp was barely audible, even to Metallia. "I've changed my mind. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Serenity wiggled in Metallia's grip. She managed to free her right arm from the Solarian's hand, but the woman still had her by the hair. With an amused laugh, Metallia yanked hard on Serenity's ponytail. The princess fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a gleaning object in Metallia's free hand. The Solarian queen extended her arm above her head; for a moment, the faint moonlight caught on the short silver blade in her hand.

Serenity, still sprawled on the floor of the forest, struggled to break free by crawling on her hands and feet; Queen Metallia still held her ponytail, although her grip slid a little on the princess' silken blonde strands. Serenity took advantage of the extra slack and scrambled to distance herself as much as possible from Metallia's weapon-wielding hand. Half of her head ached, but the princess, keen on escaping the Solarian's short sword, ignored the pain and focused her attention on somehow returning to Endymion and the others.

"Ah, how undignified," Metallia laughed, punctuating her statement with a fierce tug of Serenity's blonde ponytail. The princess, who had sat up, fell gracelessly on her backside. "Queen Serenity will be most displeased when she hears of how cowardly and pathetic her daughter was during her final moments of life."

Serenity wished she was clever enough to think of a quick, snappy retort. Her head ached and she was starting to panic. No matter how hard she struggled, the princess could not break free of the Solarian's tight hold on her hair. She shifted her attention toward the clearing and spotted a man running toward her in the moonlight. He carried a sword.

"Duck, Serenity!" Jedite's voice commanded. The princess did as she was told and dove to the ground. She saw Jedites's feet stop near her crouched form. He lunged with a grunt above her, slashing at Metallia's midsection. The woman screamed when she was cut; she dropped her short sword on the floor of the forest near Serenity's legs. Even with the injury, Metallia refused to release her hold on the princess' hair.

Jedite quickly assessed the situation. He noticed that the trees around seemed to move, reminding him of ants crawling over a hill, a sign that the huge mass of cavern dwellers from the inn had arrived. His grey eyes glanced at Metallia. The woman clutched her slashed, damp stomach; thanks to the dim light in the wood, Jedite could see very little of the woman and her injury, which he was glad about. He reached his hand down to offer to the princess.

Serenity silently accepted Jedite's assistance and attempted to stand. Again, she was reminded of Metallia's vice-like grasp on her hair. The woman tugged on Serenity's ponytail, which caused the girl to stagger back.

"I won't let you go!" the Solarian queen announced.

Jedite marveled over Metallia's stubbornness on keeping the princess, despite the impressive cut across her own abdomen. The guardian's gaze trailed from Metallia's shadowed face, down to the hand that held Serenity's hair. He glanced at the princess. His eyes locked with the Serenity's blue orbs. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Sorry about this."

The girl opened her mouth to ask what Jedite meant. He raised his sword over his head, sidestepped Serenity, and dropped his blade in the space between Metallia and the princess. The sharp metal sliced cleanly through Serenity's ponytail, thus releasing the girl from the Solarian's hold. The princess staggered forward. Before she had a chance to react, Jedite took her hand and pulled her away.

Metallia screamed an incomprehensible response that made the fair-haired guardian shudder. He glanced at the Solarian as the woman lunged forward. Metallia's face caught in the moonlight, revealing her melted canvas of skin. Yellow eyes glimmered from sunken eye sockets. She scowled at Jedite's horror-stricken face, which made her already-disfigured features more gruesome.

Jedite staggered back; he wanted to quickly increase the distance between himself and Serenity and the disfigured woman. The princess noted the shock on Jedite's face and trailed his gaze to Metallia's face. Serenity loudly gasped with surprise. Her struggle against the Sun Queen had happened in shadow and she hadn't seen the woman's horrifying, melted face. Her memories of Metallia, combined with some rather graphic images she'd absorbed from Linnaus' last rites ceremony, were of a woman of breathtakingly flawless beauty, not a disfigured and spiteful creature.

Serenity's own fear was consumed with curiosity. She stepped toward Metallia. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jedite, strong and persistent, pulled Serenity away from the fringe of trees and toward the center of the clearing. The princess kept her eyes focused on the Sun Queen; she watched as the woman became smaller while the distance between them became greater. The figures she'd noticed earlier were easier to see now. They moved purposefully in the moonlight; cavern dwellers, Serenity thought with worry. The mud-covered people stepped in front of Metallia, blocking the queen from Serenity's view. Another row of cavern dwellers lined up in front of the first.

The princess' eyes scanned the edges of the meadow. All she could see were limbs and legs moving in the moonlight. She shuddered when she noticed orange, owlish eyes blinking at her throughout the lineup. The Lunarian turned her attention away from the edges of the woods and focused her eyes to the flat ground in front of her. Even in her peripheral vision, she could see movement.

"This is bad, Jedite," Serenity told the guardian. "They're nearly all around us."

"I know," the blonde guardian muttered. He clenched his teeth together and sucked in the chilly night air. He quickened his pace. Serenity practically jogged at his side to keep up, but she didn't complain.

Zoicite anxiously eyed the pair when they returned. He absently wrung his hands. "What the hell took so long?" he demanded.

Neither the princess nor Jedite cared to tell him. Instead, they both walked past the guardian and the red-headed woman and stopped at the true center of the meadow, just short of where Endymion was positioned. Serenity smiled when she noticed that Sailor Mercury's still-unconscious body had been moved and placed beside the prince. The senshi's eyes were closed but she was still breathing. Endymion looked less lively, even though his midnight eyes were open and his body trembled.

Impulsively, Serenity dropped to her knees in the snow. The delicate fabric of her white gown pooled around her body. She reached for Endymion's hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled hopefully when she felt him squeeze back. She released her grip, but the prince refused to let go of her hand. Considering this tiny gesture as a hopeful sign, Serenity relented and kept her vigil over Endymion. She again tightened her fingers around his hand.

Zoicite stared at Serenity in the moonlight. He frowned.

"What happened to your hair?"

Serenity's free hand flew to her left ponytail. She fumbled to feel its blunt end. On other occasions, she might have cried over the loss of her silky locks. Tonight, she shrugged at Zoicite's question and dismissively tossed the shortened ponytail over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that," Jedite guiltily confessed. "It was the only thing I could think of. She wasn't about to let you go."

The princess nodded.

Zoicite let out a low whistle. His chocolate eyes darted from Serenity to Jedite. "You did that?"

Serenity, eager to change the topic of conversation, cleared her throat. "Orleana's dead," she announced.

"How can you be sure?" Zoicite inquired. Neither he nor Jedite had witnessed the outcome of Serenity's battle with Orleana.

Serenity shifted her gaze and stared directly at the redheaded guardian. Her eyes were cold as she said, "I turned her into moon dust."

Both guardians stared at the princess with shock mingled with admiration.

"Oh," Jedite said, his voice going up an octave, "Well, that would do it, I guess."

"Anyway, Orleana is the least of our worries," Serenity said.

Zoicite nodded. His eyes darted to the trees that encircled the meadow.

"I noticed. The Solarians are here. We're surrounded."

Endymion squeezed the princess' hand. Her blue eyes dropped from the exchange between the guardians to the prince. She noticed, even in the dim light of the moon, his pallor appeared healthier than before. His midnight eyes sparkled with renewed life; he winked at her and smiled. He gestured for Serenity to remove the spike from his shoulder, which she silently did.

The guardians and the red-haired woman, distracted by the cavern dwellers, took no notice of prince and princess.

"What are they waiting for?" Zoicite muttered while he slowly turned in a circle to confirm that they were now totally surrounded.

"No idea," Jedite answered with a shrug. More comically, he said over his shoulder, "So, Serenity, what are the chances of you turning all of _these_ guys into moon dust?"

The princess turned the ice spear over in her hands; it was smeared with Endymion's blood. She set the spike aside. She shook her head at Jedite's question. "Unfortunately for us, those cavern dwellers never pledged to Selene to protect my life."

"Huh," Jedite flatly replied. The blonde, again joking, made another suggestion. "Well, maybe we could request a little swear-in before they swarm on us…then you could pulverize all of 'em!"

"You're getting on my nerves," the redheaded woman muttered.

Zoicite chuckled. His brown eyes apprehensively eyed the row of cavern dwellers on the fringes of the clearing while he contemplated their situation. Clearly, the Solarians had an advantage. Endymion was in no condition to move right now; not that it mattered, considering all possible exits from the meadow were blocked.

A noise rumbled throughout the lineup cavern dwellers. It started at one point in the circle and then radiated throughout the ranks, until the overlapping mutterings of the Solarians swarmed the small group at the center of the clearing from all directions.

Jedite cringed and covered his ears against the noise. "What the hell is that?" he demanded.

Zoicite remained quiet. He frowned and leaned his head forward. He focused his attention and turned his ear toward the noise, but all he heard was jibber-jabber. The guardian's mouth twisted into a frown. He heard the princess gasp. He turned to face Serenity; in the darkness, her pale features glowed in the dim light of the crescent symbol in the center of her forehead. The ethereal sight caught the guardian off guard, but the persistent noise from the cavern dwellers focused the man's attention to more pressing issues.

"You can tell what they're saying, can't you?"

The princess nodded. "It's a battle cry. She…" her eyes shifted to the meadow floor, "…Queen Metallia…wants my head."

"Well, they're going to have to get past us," Jedite replied. His grey eyes widened when he noticed movement on the edges of the forest. "They're advancing."

Zoicite cursed beneath his breath. He drew his sword, silently wishing either he or Jedite would have remembered, in their hastiness to reach Endymion and Serenity, to bring the bow and quiver of arrows. Jedite unsheathed his blade.

"How good are you with a sword?" Zoicite asked the princess over his shoulder. He reached down and grasped Endymion's scabbard. He tossed it at the Lunarian.

Serenity let go of the prince's hand and caught the sheathed sword. She stared at the weapon and then at Zoicite, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"I can handle a sword," the redheaded woman eagerly interjected.

"There's no need," came Endymion's raspy voice. He groaned as he sat up from the ground and propped himself on his elbows.

Jedite and Zoicite nearly jumped out of their pants when they heard the prince speak. They spun around to face him.

"Holy shit!" was Jedite's response. Zoicite's was more subdued. He nodded at the prince.

"Good. You're of more use to us alive than near-death."

"Be careful, Zoi," Endymion chuckled at his guardian. He sat completely up. With Serenity's assistance, he stood. He patted the girl appreciatively on the shoulder before accepting his sword from her. "You're starting to sound like Kunzite."

He eyed Serenity silently. She watched him with trepidation, like she feared he would break at any moment. Endymion smiled at her. She had again saved his life. The link of their hands—their bond—had drained enough of the poison so that he could function. He still felt some remnants of the toxin pulsing through his veins, but the sensation was a dull, faint ache. His injury would have to be treated eventually. Now, he needed to fight.

Endymion stepped forward and stood between his guardians. His midnight gaze scanned the edges of the clearing; he was able to see for himself why Jedite and Zoicite were so uneasy. Indeed, the cavern dwellers approached. Their movements were deliberate but slow. The prince frowned.

"Cavern dwellers are methodical but deadly hunters," Serenity whispered. "They enjoy the fright before the kill. They relish the moments before they consume their prey."

"Consume?" Jedite echoed. "You make it sound like they're having us for their dinner…"

"They are," the princess said. "They're cannibals."

The prince's dark blue eyes darted from the approaching cavern dwellers to Serenity. His gaze finally settled on the redheaded woman standing near the princess. Endymion grew agitated when he recognized her. This was the second time in one night he'd had the displeasure of encountering the buxom redhead.

"Beryl?" he said. The woman turned around. She flashed a big smile at him like they were good, old friends. Endymion, inwardly repulsed, shifted his focus away from her face and addressed his guardians. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"The Solarians were going to kill her," Jedite explained.

"Why did you stop them?"

Zoicite nearly choked. He coughed to clear his throat. "We didn't stop them, really. She saved herself, but she ran over to us."

"Please, your highness!" Beryl pled, clasping her hands in front of her bosom. She bowed her head reverently. "Be merciful!"

Endymion rolled his eyes. "Cut the act, Beryl, I'm in no mood." His gaze narrowed when he noticed the woman's close proximity to the princess. "And get away from Serenity! Go stand over there…" he scanned the area for an appropriate place "…by that crag." He pointed to an area where a small bit of rock protruded from the ground.

"But," Beryl protested. Her voice was flat of the earlier desperation but still gratingly whiny. "That's closer to those creatures."

"I know."

"But, you can't be serious…"

"Be a good subject and do as I tell you," Endymion impatiently snapped. He avoided the startled expression on Serenity's face, instead choosing to focus his attention on his guardians.

Beryl cast a look of disdain at both Serenity and Endymion. She silently crossed to the crag. Her eyes wearily scanned the sides of the meadow.

Serenity watched as Beryl crossed to her designated spot. The glowing orange eyes of the cavern dwellers behind the red-head kept their methodical pace, inching slowly closer to the woman. The princess' limbs began to tremble with fear and horror. The cavern dwellers' gradual approach made Serenity even more afraid than if they had stormed the clearing.

Silently, the prince and his two guardians shifted their stances, so that they each stood with their backs to each other.

"Usa, stand between us," Endymion calmly instructed. "Next to Sailor Mercury."

The princess did as she was told. She glanced over to Beryl and noted that the woman had inched closer to them, slowly enough for Endymion and his guardians not to notice. She didn't understand why the prince had ordered the woman to stand so far from them; considering their dire circumstances, Serenity thought Endymion cruel to position Beryl closer to the slaughter.

She watched the cavern dwellers. They had quickened their approach and were closing in on her and the others. Serenity clenched her fists at her sides while she silently cursed her own powerlessness.

Sailor Mercury stirred at the princess' feet and groaned. Her blue eyes fluttered open. Serenity knelt by her side. A glimmer of hope sparkled in the princess' orbs when she gazed at the injured woman.

"Thank Selene you're awake," Serenity whispered. "Mercury, we're surrounded by cavern dwellers. What can we do?"

"Take my pendant," the senshi answered. She reached for the silver chain around her neck. The crescent charm emerged from beneath the collar of her uniform. Sailor Mercury winced from the pain caused by the simple gesture. "Teleport back to the Moon."

The princess shook her head. "I can't leave yet." She reached for the pendant and placed it in Sailor Mercury's palm. Serenity curled the senshi's fingers around the silver charm. "You're injured. You must use it."

"Your mother would not forgive me."

"My mother would do the same thing," the princess firmly responded. Her resolve caused the crescent symbol at the center of her forehead to flicker. The light reflected on Sailor Mercury's face. The senshi's eyes sparkled with worry.

"Draw on…the power of the Ginzuishou," she whispered to the girl.

The princess shook her head in protest. "But I don't have the Ginzuishou."

"You can still use it," Sailor Mercury persisted, "just like you did against the meteors."

The senshi trembled from the pain caused by her injury. The princess' eyes widened with concern.

"You have to teleport _now_," Serenity gently told the warrior. She squeezed Mercury's hand which activated the crescent pendant. The senshi's body began to disappear.

Before she was gone, Sailor Mercury said to the princess, "Endymion can assist you with his own power. He has the..."

Serenity never heard the woman's final words; the Mercurian had faded completely from the meadow. The princess shifted her focus away from the ground. The sound of battle surrounded her while Endymion, Jedite, and Zoicite began to wield off the first wave of cavern dwellers. The three men skillfully swung their swords and decimated the first batch of Solarians, but Serenity silently acknowledged that, with the exception of the senshi, only the power of the Ginzuishou could fell enough of their adversaries to make a difference. The princess must again draw on the energy of the ancient stone.

Serenity blinked her blue eyes while she attempted to remember how she tapped into the Ginzuishou's power during the meteor attack. Her abilities seemed to have emerged so easily before; she found it difficult to recall just what she had done to access the energy of the magical crystal. Her determined gaze darted around the meadow. Fierce battle cries erupted from the attacking cavern dwellers. They swarmed the area.

Serenity inhaled and exhaled deeply. She again settled herself on her knees and straightened her posture. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. The princess squeezed her hands together to keep them from trembling. The girl tried her best to ignore the noise in the meadow by focusing on her own breathing.

"Please, please protect us," she quietly whispered to Selene. The center of her forehead burned while her crescent symbol glowed brighter. Serenity sensed the power of the Ginzuishou, but its energy was just far enough away that she couldn't reach it. She clenched her teeth and concentrated harder.

_Please Selene..._

Battle sounds scratched in her ears and distracted her; the princess covered her ears with her hands to muffle the screams of dying cavern dwellers and the shouts of Endymion and his guardians. The noise still filtered through, weakening Serenity's resolve. She doubted her ability. She frowned over her own incompetence; if she couldn't tap into the power of the Ginzuishou, she and the others would die.

Deflated, Serenity's shoulders collapsed while she let out a sigh of defeat. She opened her crystal blue eyes and was horrified by what she saw. Despite the darkness of night, she easily identified the bodies littering the immediate area. Carnage completely surrounded her and the others. Endymion, Jedite, and Zoicite impressively and skillfully wielded their swords; the three young men downed large sections of cavern dwellers with deft swings of their blades. Within moments, stacks of corpses populated the immediate area. The pilings did little to deter the next wave of Solarians from approaching; the orange-eyed creatures absently scrambled over the torsos and backs of their fallen comrades to reach the center of the meadow. The indifference of the cavern dwellers for their fellow warriors chilled Serenity to the bone.

"What are you doing?"

The Moon princess blinked with surprise; her eyes snapped from the scene of death to source of the voice. Beryl towered over her. Somehow, the red-head had managed to wiggle her way back into the protective pocket between Endymion and his guardians without notice. The woman crossed her arms authoritatively over her ample chest and scowled at the princess.

"You'll be trampled if you stay down there," Beryl muttered. "Get up!"

Serenity winced at the Terran woman's commanding town. She blankly stared at Beryl.

"I was just…" the princess' voice trailed off. Her eyes wandered from the red-head to Endymion, who was positioned just beyond Beryl. Serenity watched the prince easily slice a cavern dweller in half; his sword sparkled with energy. Sailor Mercury mentioned that Serenity would need the prince's power to use the Ginzuishou. The princess wondered if the lighted sword was the source of Endymion's energy.

"You were what? Taking a nap?" Beryl asked with amusement. She extended her hand. Lightly, she said, "Let me help you up."

The princess, now aware of what she needed to do, silently accepted Beryl's assistance. The red-head pulled Serenity into a standing position with a strong tug. Deception sparkled in Beryl's green eyes, but the Moon princess, blind to anything but Endymion, failed to notice the change in the Terran woman's demeanor. She didn't realize that Beryl, even after hoisting Serenity from the meadow floor, still tightly held her right hand. Instead, Serenity's gaze was focused on young man fighting just a few steps away from her. The princess gestured to approach him, but Beryl violently yanked Serenity back to her side. The Lunarian turned to the redhead to protest the woman's ill abuse. Before Serenity spoke, Beryl's voice resonated in the meadow in a piercing yell.

"I have the Moon Princess!" the woman announced. "Stop your attack and I'll bring her to you!"

Everyone, Terran and Solarian alike, stopped in their tracks.

Endymion lowered his sword after felling yet another group of Cavern Dwellers. His blade glowed, reflecting the rage that coursed throughout his body. The prince's eyes were dark with murder.

"Let her go," he commanded through a clenched jaw.

Beryl smirked with triumph. She pulled Serenity closer to her. "No way." She shifted her eyes to the fringe of trees. She shouted. "Metallia! I have Princess Serenity!"

The surprised mud people blinked their orange eyes and shifted their attention to one side of the meadow. The darkened silhouette of a woman emerged from the forest of trees and cavern dwellers. Her eyes flickered yellow. She stepped into a pool of moonlight, which cast shadows across her melted features. Her front was damp with blood.

Endymion's face paled when his eyes rested on the woman. She looked very different from the beautiful queen in Linnaus' memories, but the prince still recognized her.

Queen Metallia eyed the small band in the center of meadow with amusement. She casually placed her hands on her hips. Jedite pivoted around and stared at the woman's abdominal gash with disbelieving eyes; the injury he inflicted still bled, but the Sun Queen ignored the wound. Zoicite glared at Beryl and then at Metallia.

"What do you want for her?" the Queen of the Sun calmly demanded.

Beryl kept Serenity in front of her like a shield. Her voice was filled with relief and confidence when she spoke. "I'll give you the princess," she said carefully, "if you spare my life." Her green eyes trailed to the three men covered in blood and cavern dweller entrails, finally settling on Endymion's enraged, homicidal face. "And the prince."

"Go to hell."

Beryl's expression shifted from amusement to anger, "I'm trying to save your life, you ingrate!"

"I'd rather be eaten by cannibals," Endymion dismissively stated.

"That _can_ be arranged!" snapped Beryl.

The prince's sword glowed brighter, illuminating the lines of rage on his face. "You will regret disobeying me. Let the princess go."

"No."

In a stern tone, the prince persisted. "Release Serenity. _Now_."

"How dare you order me around!" Beryl hissed.

Queen Metallia, bored from the bickering, yawned. She waved her hand dismissively. The cavern dwellers stepped away from the group at the center of the meadow. "Very well. I'll spare you and the prince. Bring the Moon princess here."

Beryl smugly grinned at Endymion and his two guardians before advancing toward Metallia.

"No!" Jedite shouted desperately. He, Zoicite and Endymion gestured to intervene, but a swarm of cavern dwellers suddenly sprung toward the three. The trio simultaneously lifted their swords to fend off the Solarians.

"Do that," Metallia said, her voice thick with annoyance, "And I will order my minions to break your precious princess' neck."

The three men lowered their weapons and helplessly watched while Beryl slowly led Serenity closer and closer to the Sun Queen.

Serenity struggled. Beryl tightened her hold. The princess, too weak to break completely free, dug her heels into the frozen meadow floor and eventually sunk entirely to the ground, forcing the red-headed woman to drag her.

"Metallia won't free you," the princess told Beryl. "Once she has me, she will kill you."

"Shut up." Beryl grunted.

The Solarian Queen, observing Beryl's struggle, silently nodded her head to two cavern dwellers. The pair snapped to life and approached the pair. Beryl, glad to be rid of the resistant princess, allowed the two Solarians to lift Serenity from the ground. She stepped away.

The princess' body shivered with panic as she felt the rough hands of the cavern dwellers take a hold of her wrists and ankles. She struggled harder than before. More Solarians approached to help the first two; Serenity felt them claw and scratch at her. She clamped her lids closed to shut their orange eyes from her sight.

Endymion, desperately watching the cavern dwellers swarm on the princess, closed his hands tightly around the hilt of his sword. He noticed that his weapon glowed, lighting the ancient inscription carved into the blade. The prince became aware of his own strength; the energy of his rage warmed the core of his body. The familiar sensation reminded him of the night at Jade Castle, during the catastrophic attack on the Moon. His spine tingled as he realized the power coursing through him was from the lost Golden Crystal.

The prince wearily eyed Serenity and her desperate struggle against the mob of cavern dwellers. Endymion closed his eyes and concentrated on harnessing the Golden Crystal's power. He may not be able to physically reach the princess, but he could, though his connection, lend her his power. Endymion focused his effort on contacting her.

"_Don't be afraid."_

The voice inside Serenity's head startled her. The princess froze.

"_Mamo?"_

"_I'm here, Usa," _assured the prince. _"We're connected. Draw on my strength to free yourself from the cavern dwellers."_

"_How?"_

"_Concentrate. Pretend I'm standing beside you."_

Serenity nodded. Thanks to Endymion's support, the princess felt calm and supported. Unlike before, she cleared her mind quickly and easily. She inhaled deeply and concentrated on her connection with the prince. His power poured into her. The princess gladly embraced this new, sensational energy.

Her fingers tingled with Endymion's strength. By using his power, she could easily break free from the Cavern Dwellers; however, her meditation and the prince's lent energy had brought her closer to the Ginzuishou. The Moon's mythical stone was finally within her grasp. The princess focused her struggle on harnessing power of the legendary crystal.

Her forehead burned.

She felt the hand of a cavern dweller cover the symbol on her face. The princess twisted her head. Her eyes shot open. A flash of blinding brilliance burst from the crescent at the center of her forehead.

The creatures surrounding her screamed as their bodies were instantly turned to ash. Serenity fell to the ground. She scrambled up and surveyed the surrounding cavern dwellers. Her moon symbol flickered and glowed, which cast unforgiving light on the Solarians and their queen.

Serenity's gaze finally settled on Metallia's disfigured face. The woman's yellow eyes, which were wide with surprise moments before, narrowed when the princess directed her attention toward the Sun Queen. Metallia attempted to appear confident. Using the power of the Ginzuishou, Serenity sensed the Solarian Queen's true emotion of fear.

"Kill the princess! Kill them all!" Metallia screamed in the cavern dwellers' dialect. She gestured frantically with her hands to her army of followers. She retreated back to the shelter of trees.

The Solarians silently complied with the queen's command. The swarm of cavern dwellers closest to the prince and his guardians violently lashed out. Endymion, eager to dispose some of his rage, lifted his still-glowing sword. His power now mingled with Serenity's incredible energy, which increased his strength and dexterity ten-fold. Endymion easily bested the flock of mud men surrounding him and his guardians. Jedite and Zoicite stared, open-mouthed, at their prince's skill. The path to Serenity now cleared, Endymion bound across the clearing to reach her.

A large mass of cavern dwellers closed in on the princess. Serenity stood, her hands outstretched in front of her, and patiently waited for the approaching crowd. Her skin glowed from the Ginzuishou's power. The skirt of her pale dress fluttered from the waves of energy radiating from her body. The princess' focused gaze made her look amazingly calm but deadly.

Serenity opened her mouth to command the Ginzuishou, but a different voice echoed throughout the meadow.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The princess' eyes widened when she heard Sailor Jupiter's attack. She lifted her gaze in time to see the vein of lighting slash across the meadow floor in front of her, effectively creating a physical rift between Metallia, her minions and Serenity. The princess pivoted to search for the source of the attack. She shielded her eyes when bright golden light and a wave of fire smashed through the opposing sides of the clearing. Serenity recognized that the strikes were the handiwork of Venus and Mars. Cavern dwellers screamed as the powerful senshi attacks crushed their numbers.

"Usa, come on!" Endymion urged. He grabbed her arm and quickly led her back to the center of the clearing. The few straggling Solarians between the pair and the middle of the meadow were quickly decimated by Endymion's sword.

"What in the hell was _that_?" Zoicite demanded when Endymion and Serenity approached.

Linnaus' memories again helped the prince recognize the attacks, even if the Terran had never witnessed them first-hand. "Reinforcements," he concluded.

Serenity, still distracted from hearing Sailor Jupiter's attack, stared vacantly at the floor and shook her disbelieving head. The senshi was dead; Serenity had delivered the final rites. She witnessed the warrior's body vaporize. How could Jupiter still be alive?

"Are they reinforcements for us or for them?" Jedite cautiously inquired.

"Us," answered Endymion with a smile. "Most definitely for us." He cast his midnight eyes around the meadow. Specifically, he searched for the green, blue, red and gold uniforms of the senshi. On the west side of the clearing, he spotted them. He squeezed Serenity's arm and nodded toward the horizon. The preoccupied princess trailed his gaze. Her face broke into a wide smile when her blue eyes settled on four sailor senshi silhouettes.

Serenity broke away from Endymion and his guardians and ran across the meadow. Jedite gestured to follow her, but the prince held up his hand and urged him to stay behind.

"There are still cavern dwellers out there…" Jedite persisted.

Endymion glanced at Serenity's retreating form. He closed his eyes and tapped into their connection. His ability to sense her emotions was stronger than before. The prince opened his eyes and smiled while he watched her. "She'll be okay."

The princess' pace slowed when she neared and recognized the four senshi were actually Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. Her surprise was visible in her face. She silently wondered why her mother had sent the apprentices in place of seasoned warriors. Her joy overshadowed her doubt as she made eye contact with the four girls. The princess was relieved to see her friends.

Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako rushed forward and surrounded her. They enveloped the princess in four, consecutive big hugs.

"Thank Selene you're safe," Minako whispered. The future leader of the senshi stepped back and observed Serenity's soiled and torn dress, scraped arms, lopsided ponytail, and grimy face. She pursed her lips together in a half frown. "You look terrible, though."

"Thanks a lot," Serenity snorted. She blinked her blue eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "What are you guys doing here?" she finally asked.

Makoto laughed. "What? Aren't you happy to see us?"

Serenity's expression flashed with sadness when she made eye contact with the tall brunette dressed in the green and pink fuku. The princess' gaze wandered to the spot in the clearing where Sailor Jupiter died. Serenity resolved not to tell Makoto about the senshi's death until they were all safe. She shook away her sorrow and again smiled.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"I'm just glad you're safe!" Minako squealed. The Venetian again strong-armed Serenity into a big, tight hug.

Rei crossed her arms across her chest. "And of course, we had to save your butt, as usual."

"As usual?" Serenity echoed. She squirmed out of Minako's embrace and waggled her finger at the Martian. "For your information, we were doing just fine before you got here…"

"It didn't look like that from where we were standing." Rei tossed her long mane of black hair over her shoulder.

"Just how long have you been here?" demanded the princess.

"Not long," Makoto answered.

"We just arrived," chorused Ami and Minako.

Rei cleared her throat. "We would have been here sooner if Ami hadn't screwed up the coordinates…"

"I made a small miscalculation, that's all," the petite Mercurian confessed. Ami was glad for the dark, which concealed her blush from the other four girls.

"It felt like a pretty big miscalculation," Makoto commented. "We've been teleporting forever."

Motion caught in the corner of Rei's violet eyes. The Martian's posture stiffened into a defensive stance while she focused her full attention to the center of the meadow. "Someone's approaching," she cautioned her fellow apprentices.

Ami, Makoto and Minako each positioned themselves around the princess. They stood defensively, although they were capable of switching to an offensive attack at any moment. Serenity pivoted around and recognized the three approaching were Endymion, Jedite and Zoicite.

"They're okay," the princess said confidently. "It's the Terran Prince and his guardians…"

Rei released a "Burning Mandala" attack before Serenity finished speaking. Fortunately, the three men were able to dodge the haphazard volley.

"Hey!" Serenity snapped. "Watch it, pyro!"

Rei's face reddened slightly. "Sorry, I thought they were bad guys."

"Yeah, which is why I said they were okay!" the princess peevishly replied.

"I said I was sorry," Rei said. Her annoyed expression melted when her violet eyes drifted from Serenity to the three men she had nearly combusted. The faint moonlight revealed the bedraggled trio. She, like Ami, Makoto, and Minako eyed the three Terrans with interest.

Serenity noticed Rei's demeanor shift when she spotted the three men. The Martian's hair flip and timid smile irritated the princess, but she quickly dismissed her annoyance when she noticed a sudden movement behind her friend. Serenity opened her mouth to warn the distracted senshi-in-training, but her voice was drowned out by the now-familiar battle cry of a cavern dweller. Rei spun around and screamed; the creature lunged toward her.

Endymion, his limbs still tingling with energy, was the first of the group to react. He stepped forward, grasped Rei around the waist with his left hand and pulled her close to him before he slashed the cavern dweller in two. The Solarian's gooey blood splattered the senshi apprentices who were standing nearby. The girls shrieked with surprise.

"What are you all yelping about?" Serenity demanded.

Makoto winced. "That was so…gross!"

"It was just one. You obliterated most of those things with three attacks."

"We know that!" answered Minako, picking a particularly slimy bit of body part from the front of her uniform. "But those were all distant attacks."

"This one was a lot closer," Makoto agreed, wiping the blood from her right cheek with the back of her glove.

Ami activated her blue visor and took out her mini computer. She scanned the remains. "It's a cavern dweller!" she said excitedly. She glanced up and walked to another nearby corpse. "And another one!"

Zoicite cleared his throat. "They're everywhere, actually."

Ami nodded and absently glanced at the red-headed guardian before looking back at her computer. She felt a flutter in her stomach. The girl paused before pinching her blue studded earring. Her visor disappeared. The Mercurian again looked at Zoicite, this time with her naked eyes. She gazed dazedly at the young man. Despite his haggard appearance, the guardian was quite handsome in his Terran clothes. Sometime during the battle, his wavy hair had fallen from his trademark ponytail and now cascaded in tangles over his shoulders. His delicate facial features, which normally made Zoicite appear feminine, looked strong and rugged in the faint moonlight. The guardian still held his sword and he was covered with blood and grime. Yet, Ami found herself distracted by him. The normally timid girl felt an instant attraction to the young man.

Ami flipped her hair—probably not a good idea to mimic Rei, but oh well—and stepped toward Zoicite. She didn't know what to say to the guardian, so she kept the conversation on the same topic as before.

"Did you say their bodies were everywhere?" she asked, most likely a little too breathlessly.

Zoicite frowned over Ami's enthusiasm. He slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you show them to me?" Ami demanded. She frowned at her own excitement and cleared her throat. More reserved, she explained, "I need to gather some data for our report for Queen Serenity."

"Don't wander too far off, Ami," Minako said with a knowing wink. "We need to get out of here. Soon."

"I'll be right back."

Zoicite and Ami wandered off together, toward the center of the meadow where the majority of the carnage was located. Makoto shook her head while she watched the Mercurian depart with the prince's guardian.

"She'll be okay," Serenity said with assurance. "Zoicite's a good man."

Makoto laughed. "You know something is wrong with the planets when Ami picks up a man in the middle of a blood bath."

Serenity shrugged. She shifted her attention back to Rei and Endymion. Her annoyance returned when she realized that the prince still had his arm around the Martian.

"Are you okay?" Endymion asked. Suddenly aware of the placement of his arm around the girl's waist, the prince removed his hand from her hip and sidestepped away from her. He sheathed his sword and nervously ran his fingers through his matted, soiled dark hair.

Rei fluttered her eyelids coyly and nodded with a timidity Serenity knew she really didn't possess.

"That was really brave of you," the Martian gushed. She stepped closer to Endymion, closing the gap he had previously created. She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Thank you for saving my life."

The prince cleared his throat. He said, shrugging, "It was nothing."

The Moon princess pinched her lips together. Her cheeks felt hot. She pivoted to face Minako and Makoto, but instead found herself looking at Jedite.

"Who is _she_?" Jedite whispered with interest while nodding his head in Endymion and Rei's direction.

Serenity, annoyed by the question, crossed her arms over her flat chest and simply replied, "She's Rei, princess of Mars, senshi-in-training."

"She's lovely."

The princess rolled her eyes, silently pondering how lovely any of them looked in the near-darkness of night. She chose to ignore Jedite's comment and focused her attention on Minako.

"When can we leave? We need to leave."

Minako frowned at Serenity's insistent tone. "Ami's collecting data. Where are Sailor Mercury and Jupiter?"

Serenity's chest tightened. Her facial features softened. She realized that she was behaving like a spoiled child. What did she care if Rei flirted with the prince or if Jedite found the Martian attractive? How could she be so selfish when Sailor Jupiter had made the ultimate sacrifice on her behalf, and Sailor Mercury was struggling for her life?

The princess glanced at Makoto. The Jupiterean had joined Rei, Jedite, and Endymion in conversation—the princess recognized the glimmerings of introductions and the awkward talk of recently-forged acquaintances in the small group. She took Minako by the arm and quietly led her a few more paces away from them.

"Sailor Mercury teleported back to the Moon," Serenity whispered. "Orleana badly injured her, but it wasn't fatal."

Minako heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "Where is Orleana?"

The princess' response was simple. "Dead. Moon dusted."

The Venetian's eyes widened with surprise. "You killed her?"

"Selene killed her," Serenity insisted. "Because Orleana tried to kill me."

"And Jupiter?"

The Moon princess shook her head. She blinked her eyes to keep tears from falling. She extracted the charm from her dress that resembled a "4." She handed it to Minako. "I couldn't save her."

The future leader of the senshi flinched when she realized what Serenity had given her. "Poor Jupiter," she whispered. "I'll tell Makoto once we've returned to the Moon." She returned the charm to Serenity's outstretched hand. She noticed another, crescent-shaped object in the moon princess' palm. Minako's eyes were wide when she looked at Serenity. "Is that…what I think it is?"

Serenity nodded. "It's Linnaus'. I must return it to mother. He was murdered."

The Venetian rubbed her brow with her right hand. "You've had a difficult journey, Serenity," she finally concluded. Another sigh punctuated her decision. "We must return. Once Ami comes back from…"

"I'll get her," Serenity volunteered. She turned on her toe and determinedly trudged toward the center of the meadow. Her progress was slowed by the body parts that littered the clearing. She absently stepped over them. She didn't even bother to lift the skirt of her dress; the hem was already stained with blood.

Serenity's thoughts consumed her. She hated how fickle she could be. She had retreated from the others to get away from Rei and Endymion; the last thing the princess wanted was to witness more of the Martian's relentless flirting. She wouldn't be surprised if the prince found Rei attractive; the girl was extremely beautiful. _And more…developed_, Serenity somberly admitted. The princess, though nearly 1,000 years old, still looked like a child. Even if Endymion shared a bond with Serenity, she knew he would never look at her as anything more than a kid sister.

The princess growled and shook her head. Why should she care about what Endymion thought of her? He was exasperating and annoying.

She refocused her thoughts on getting back to the Moon. Her impulsive trip to Earth had uncovered much more treachery than Serenity ever imagined. The queen must be informed of everything. The princess anticipated her mother's response. She suddenly realized how cross the Queen would be with Serenity for running away.

"_I wasn't running away,"_ Serenity reasoned to herself. _"I came for Linnaus."_

The princess stumbled over what she thought was an exposed tree root. She fell on her hands and knees. Angry and frustrated, the she turned to curse the protrusion. Her eyes widened when she realized that a bent, bloodied leg had tripped her. She scrambled back. She surveyed the surrounding meadow and observed the capacity of the carnage. Serenity thought she saw some of the bodies move. Motion from the corner of her eye caused her to flinch.

"Usa!" came Endymion's scolding voice. "What are you doing? It's not safe here."

Serenity twisted her head to look at the prince. He towered over her; his face was masked by shadows. The princess stubbornly pinched her lips together and crossed her arms.

"Minako thinks we should leave," Serenity said. "I volunteered to fetch Ami."

"You should have sent one of your guardians." Endymion crouched down in front of the princess. His eyes flashed with amusement. A half smile crimped the right corner of his mouth. "What are you doing on the ground?"

Serenity's face flushed. She glanced around, attempting to think of a good, valid reason for sitting amidst the bodies littering the meadow floor.

"I was…" she paused, racking her brain for a viable word. "Interrogating."

Endymion bit his lower lip to contain a laugh. "Interrogating?"

Serenity was glad that the night hid her blush. She wanted to smack herself for saying something so stupid. After watching how easily Rei interacted with Endymion, she wasn't about to admit she was just clumsy and had simply fallen. Instead, she nodded solemnly. "Yes."

The prince frowned. "What were you interrogating? The bodies?"

The Moon princess didn't like where Endymion's line of questioning led. Proudly, she sucked in a deep breath. "What's the matter with that?"

"Usa," the prince slowly said. "You can't interrogate the dead."

Serenity glared at Endymion. The prince winced at her angry expression. "You don't know that. I performed last rites on Linnaus. He was dead."

"Yeah, I know you did, but that was different." Endymion paused and eyed the princess inquisitively. His sounded less amused and more concerned when he spoke again. "Wait, you don't mean to say you were performing the last rites on…one of these creatures?"

"What would it matter if I was?"

"That just seems…" the prince shrugged. "Dangerous. Why would you do that?"

"Why not?" Serenity pondered, since she didn't quite know herself. "It might be fruitful."

The princess inwardly groaned when the she saw Rei approach. Endymion turned and stood when the Martian sidled up next to him. "What happened?" Rei questioned. She giggled when she noticed Serenity sprawled on ground. "Did you trip?"

"I most certainly did not!" the princess squealed defensively.

Rei giggled. "You did, didn't you?" She shifted her attention toward Endymion. "She's always been a bit of a klutz."

Serenity rose to her feet. She glared at Rei. "The gravity is different here!"

"You're still a klutz," Rei replied.

Endymion moved his focus away from the pair. His skin tingled. Something dangerous still lurked in the meadow. He glanced across the darkened clearing, but even with his second pair of eyes, he couldn't pinpoint the cause of his unease. The prince shifted back to the noisy pair of girls in front of him. Both Serenity and Rei now stood inches away each other's face, waggling their fingers and sticking their tongues out at each other.

"I'll go fetch Zoicite and Ami," he told the pair, although he doubted they heard him. "Rei, watch the princess."

He walked away from the Lunarian and the Martian. Endymion was relieved to see that Ami and Zoicite were approaching. The prince stepped forward to meet them part way.

The tingling sensation returned to his skin. This time, the feeling was more intense. He clenched his hands at his sides. Endymion wearily scanned the area immediately surrounding Ami and Zoicite. Despite the barrage of carcasses the pair had to negotiate to get over, they were not in danger. Slightly relieved, the prince blinked and eyed the fringes of the meadow, searching for the familiar orange eyes of the Cavern Dwellers. He saw nothing but shadows.

Endymion felt Serenity's pain before he heard her scream. He turned to the place where he had left her and Rei. In the faint light of the moon, Endymion saw where one of the cavern dwellers, too quickly dismissed for dead, had risen to his knees from his resting place and stabbed the princess in the stomach. Judging from how Rei was sprawled on the ground nearby, the prince concluded that the Martian was the original target of the Solarian's attack, but Serenity had shoved the girl out of the way.

The prince sprinted toward the two girls. Serenity slowly staggered back; Endymion scooped her up before she fell on the body-littered ground. Rei stared, horrified, at the princess' injury. The others soon approached. Jedite, sword already in hand, cut the cavern dweller down with a swing of his sword.

Endymion knew the others frantically swarmed around him. He knew they were equally concerned about Serenity's life, but the prince blocked them out. He didn't hear their voices. The only thing he cared about was the petite girl in his arms.

The prince tapped into his shared connection with Serenity. She was still alive. Damn, she felt so light. Her head rested against his wounded shoulder; so much had happened on this night that he had nearly forgotten about his own injury. It could have happened a lifetime ago. The light from Serenity's moon symbol flickered and faded considerably. The ornate, jeweled handle of the dagger protruded from her middle. Her white gossamer gown turned dark with blood.

Serenity's eyes fluttered open. "Mamo?"

"I've got you, Usa," the prince whispered.

"I need to go home." She fumbled for something at her neck. She tugged at a chain and extracted the crescent pendant from the front of her gown. She then struggled to reach the pocket of her dress.

"Usa, please don't move," Endymion pled. His voice cracked. "You'll bleed more."

"You'll come with," the princess explained. She winced with pain; the prince also flinched from it. She pulled her hand from her pocket and held up a necklace identical to the one around her neck. "It was Jupiter's. Put it around your neck…"

Endymion bent his head forward and allowed the princess to place the necklace over his head. He glanced away from Serenity and noticed that the other senshi had hastily extracted their crescent moon pendants. His midnight eyes settled on Jedite and Zoicite; Rei and Ami placed similar necklaces around their necks. Satisfied to see that everyone would join him and Serenity on this particular journey, Endymion again focused on the injured princess in his arms. Her countenance was almost grey in the moonlight

"Put the pendant in your palm," the princess whispered weakly. She placed her own crescent in her hand and patiently watched Endymion do the same. "Now squeeze it."

In the corner of her eye, Serenity saw that half of her friends and Endymion's guardians had already disappeared. Her gaze wandered to someone approaching. The prince's midnight eyes trailed to the focus of Serenity's attention. He cursed under his breath when he spotted Beryl running toward them.

"Don't come any closer!" he shouted at the red-head. Surprisingly, she obeyed the prince's order.

"Please, your highness!" Beryl pled. "Take me with you."

"What?"

"The creatures aren't dead," the woman explained. "Those attacks only startled them. They're regaining consciousness…"

"You'd better start running, then."

Beryl gasped. "How can you say that?"

"Quite easily, actually," the prince admitted. "You nearly got Serenity killed."

"She's a foreigner. She isn't like us. And I did it to save your life! What do you care for Lunarians?"

"I care for Lunarians more than I care for you." Endymion simply answered. "You made your choice when you disobeyed me. Maybe you can sweet talk your way out of getting killed. Goodbye, Beryl."

The woman sputtered her protest, but Endymion had already activated his moon pendant and was fading from the meadow. He glanced at Serenity, who had also squeezed her silver crescent charm. Their surroundings changed; they were now in a vast, open void somewhere in the space between the Earth and the Moon.

The princess' eyes fluttered open. She winced. Serenity grasped the handle of the dagger; before she could pull the blade from her stomach, Endymion gently pulled her hand away.

Serenity whimpered. "It hurts!"

"I know," the prince gently told her. "But you can't remove the blade. Not yet. You'll bleed to death."

The princess cried in agony. An explosion of pain immobilized the prince; he realized it was caused by Serenity's injury. Her body slackened in his arms. He felt her slipping away from him.

"You aren't going to do this, Usa," the prince said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry Mamo," she whispered. "I've never…been strong. I'm just a clumsy crybaby."

Endymion felt his eyes prick with tears. He hugged Serenity tighter to him. "You know that isn't true. You are far more powerful than you give yourself credit for."

Serenity winced. The pain was intense. She thought of Linnaus and Sailor Jupiter. She wondered if they hurt so much before they died. Her mind craved sleep. The girl's blue eyes slid shut.

"Open your eyes, Usa!" the prince commanded. His voice was laced with fear. Her lids fluttered open. "Look at me."

She thought she might drown in the depths of his midnight eyes; she realized Endymion's eyes were the first thing she had seen of the Earth. Had that only happened two days ago? So much had changed since their first introduction. Serenity realized that it wasn't a simple coincidence brought her and Endymion together; their lives were linked. She couldn't imagine existing without him. She wondered if he could exist without her.

"This is taking a long time," Serenity suddenly muttered. Endymion, not sure of whether she spoke of their teleportation or her death, elected to favor the former.

"We'll be on the Moon soon," he assured her. "Just stay awake a little longer. I'll let you sleep for days if you just stay awake until we get there."

Serenity's stomach constricted and tightened. She moaned in agony. The princess felt her consciousness slipping. She blinked her eyes and attempted to smile. She wanted to thank Endymion for protecting her, for quarreling with her, for caring about her over these past days. She licked her dry lips. "I love you, Mamo."

Funny, she thought to herself while her lids slid closed, but she could have sworn that her _Thank-you, Endymion_ sounded exactly like _I love you, Mamo_. She grinned at her own delusion. Dying or not, she would never tell him how she _really_ felt.

Endymion's eyes widened to twice their normal size, the phenomena caused both by Serenity's confession of love and the sensation of her life force slipping from her broken body. He began to tremble. He cradled her petite figure in his arms while a steady stream of tears began to fall down his face. He shook his head with disbelief. She couldn't die. He wouldn't let her.

"No!" he desperately shouted. His voice absorbed into the void of atmosphere around him, almost as though he didn't exist. He stared at the jeweled handle that protruded from Serenity's stomach. Endymion impulsively reached for the hilt and gently pulled the dagger from the girl's abdomen. Serenity barely stirred; he hardly felt a stir of energy inside of her. He dropped the blade in the void and clasped Serenity's hand in his. He clamped his eyes shut and drew on the Golden Crystal's power. He bent his head over the princess. His tears dripped onto her cheeks. Endymion sniffled and sucked in a deep breath. He leaned his mouth toward her ear and whispered, "I love you, Usa."

He pressed his lips against hers, hoping for his kiss to revive her. Endymion felt the energy drain from his body and filter into hers. Using their connection, the prince willed the princess back to life. Their shared bond indicated that his power returned Serenity from the brink of death. Endymion only relented when his own energy was so depleted that he could no longer stand. He fell to his knees, but he was careful not to drop the princess. He feared that he would lose her to the void of space between the Earth and the Moon if he let her go. After everything that had happened, he wasn't going to surrender her so easily.

And yet, his weak limbs and tired body wanted to release everything. His exhaustion was stronger than his will to stay awake, to remain aware, or to hold Serenity. The prince's lids fluttered. Serenity's crystalline blue eyes, sparkling with newfound life, were all Endymion saw before finally succumbing to the darkness.

8888888888888888

End of Chapter 26

Whew! That took a long time to write. I have a feeling I am nearing the end of this particular tale; one or two chapters remain. I can't tell you how happy that makes me, though I doubt I'm completely finished. This is just the first installment. I'm prone to claim insanity when I realize what a big venture this particular story has turned into.

hatami: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story; thank you for your response regarding the past couple of chapters. It's always challenging to include all the facets and characters in the climax of a story. A lot of that was build-up for this chapter, so I hope it was worth the wait.

Nimbirosa: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Er, sorry about not updating sooner.

Karla: I probably put way too much thought and detail in this silly story. Thanks, yet again, for a review. You're one of my most consistent reviewers; I appreciate your devotion, even if I'm slow to update.

alexis: Glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing.

Veronica: Always, I look forward to your reviews! I hope you also enjoyed this chapter.

bebe1984: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this one was worth the, um, long wait.

Princess of Venus: A reviewer after my own heart! I always write lengthy reviews, so I really appreciated your long, detailed review. I'm so appreciative of your feedback; it matters little if you are a member so long as you provide an insightful response. I was flattered by your praise, plus relieved that you enjoy and appreciate what I've written. The story, above all, must be character-driven, and the one thing that attracted me to the world of Sailor Moon was the bond between Serenity and Endymion. The anime did not do the pair justice, which is why I tend to pull more influence from the manga. That being said, I also grab from the anime—Rei's attraction to Endymion in this chapter is a prime example (she's not attracted to him at all in the manga). I did take liberty with Endymion by giving him more power, though he does have tons more of it in the manga than in he does in the anime. As for whether the senshis-in-training overlook the Moon-Earth taboo so their princess can run into the sunset with her prince…well, you'll have to read future installments to find out if that will happen.

ChibiMoonEmEm: I didn't even realize how much of the last chapter was from Endymion's point of view until you mentioned it in your review. While I typed this most recent chapter out, I proudly thought that I had added more of Serenity's pov, but then I revised it and the end of this chapter wound up belonging to Endymion. D'oh! I hope you don't mind. The plot unravels with more ease when I write from his perspective, I guess. He just seems a lot more observant than Serenity while I'm writing. Thanks for making me aware of it, though. It was never my intention to write primarily from his pov; otherwise, I would have written it in the first person! As for the other scouts arriving soon…they were always intended for this chapter, so your comment came at the right time.


	28. Chapter 27: Sleeping Giant

Hello all! I'm so sorry that it's been such a long time since I've updated. The chapter I was working on, which is now a later chapter, has proven difficult to write. I've also been very busy these past few months. This chapter's fairly short, at least for me. I hope you still like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

8888888888888888888888

Previously, Serenity and Endymion found themselves in a showdown with Orleana and then Queen Metallia. Just when it looked like all was lost, the senshis-in-training arrived at the battle scene. The prince and princess, while teleporting back to the moon, declared their love for each other…sort of.

8888888888888888888888

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 27: Sleeping Giant

In the darkness of the cave, the firelight of the torch illuminated like the sun. Funny, Beryl thought to herself, that the others in her group, all from the sun, scattered and hissed at the brightness as if it burned their skin.

The buxom redhead, amused by the pain she inflicted on her new companions, pretended not to notice the shirking forms of the cavern dwellers as she shifted the light from one side of entrance to the other. The creatures coiled and retreated to the furthest corners of the cozy cave. They piled on each other to hide from the light. Beryl preferred when they remained as far away from her as physically possible in the cramped quarters.

"Extinguish that confounded thing at once," hissed a woman's voice from the opposite end of the hollow stone room.

The smirk on Beryl's face faded when her eyes locked with the contemptuous yellow gaze of Queen Metallia. The Terran girl rolled her eyes before stubbing the torch on the damp ground near the cave's tunneled entrance. She stumbled into the nearly-darkened crevice. She blinked to adjust her eyes. The only source of light—a small single flame near Metallia's stone perch—only cast faint shadows against the cave's walls. She saw the cavern dwellers emerge from their respective corners.

"They won't hurt you," Metallia's amused voice announced from the opposite side of the room.

Beryl rolled her eyes at the Solarian's statement. The queen had ordered her followers not to kill the Terran girl, but Beryl couldn't help but wince when she sensed the muddy men creep around her. In the dark, she could feel their orange eyes staring at her.

"I brought provisions," Beryl announced, throwing a burlap bag filled with raw scraps of meat and rotten vegetables into the center of the room. She heard the cavern dwellers scamper to the sack before her eyes spotted their moving bodies. Per the usual routine, one of their numbers selected the nicest portion of meat and the best of the vegetables to give to Queen Metallia. Beryl kept a carrot and apple concealed in the pocket of her dress. She learned, after the first day, that the cavern dwellers had been instructed to let her live, but they cared little if she starved to death. She'd eat later. After her long, arduous nighttime walk, Beryl only craved sleep.

Metallia took a small bite from a turnip and spat it out. "These are spoiled!" the Queen complained.

"It's getting harder to find food," Beryl replied.

"Don't make excuses!" hissed Metallia.

"I'm not making excuses," answered the redhead. "It's a fact. I told you there weren't many farms in this area, but you insisted on this cave…"

"Don't argue with _me_," interrupted the Solarian. "I told you I would let you live so long as you fetched food for my men. If you are no longer able to provide that service, then I may as well feed _you_ to them."

Beryl clenched her teeth together to stop from saying something she might regret later. She hated to admit it, but she needed Metallia just as much as Metallia and her cave-dwelling followers needed her.

That night in the meadow, after Serenity and Endymion disappeared in front of her, all Beryl cared about was bolting from the clearing. When she later encountered Metallia in the woods, Beryl thought the two might travel together just long enough to escape the immediate area. She couldn't believe that, four days later, she was still holed up in a cave with a small band of homicidal Solarians and their power-hungry queen.

The first evening Metallia sent Beryl out to fetch food, the girl planned to escape. She ran to the only place she knew—Jade Castle—for assistance. When she arrived, Beryl found her world turned upside-down. Not surprisingly, King Demetrious had left and Duke Bartleby had been imprisoned. Fortunately, the duke's son had been spared immediate punishment. Beryl managed, with the help of one of the other servants, to sneak into Algernon's chambers. The young man was less than thrilled to see her. In fact, his face turned crimson and he appeared visibly flustered.

"You can't be here," he whispered to her. "The king's men are looking for you! What did you do?"

"Only what you ordered me to do," Beryl answered indignantly.

"You must go," the duke's son said, wringing his hands and pacing the room. "I can't be seen with you."

"Where do you expect me go?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care," was Algernon's sharp reply.

She couldn't believe his words. Algernon had always been fond of her. Beryl blinked her eyes to keep her tears in check. "I'll leave in the morning," she announced.

Algernon's responded loudly. "No!" In a hushed tone, he said, "You can't stay here!"

"Why not? It's the least you owe me after sending me on a suicide mission with that Solarian princess."

"I'll tell you why not." Algernon's face was so red it looked like a ripened tomato. "Have you ever heard of a man named Nephrite?" Beryl didn't answer. Algernon, assuming her silence was out of ignorance, elaborated. "He's a member of the royal family's personal guard. He was sent by the king to bring you to justice. And he's staying _here_, in this castle, tonight. Once he wakes up in the morning, he'll mount his horse and hunt you down like a dog."

Beryl began to tremble. Her mouth was dry. "I could sleep in the attic," she suggested.

Algernon shook his head. "I'm in enough trouble as it is without harboring a known enemy of the crown. Kunzite nearly dragged me out of here when he arrested my father this morning."

The redhead sniffled and rubbed her weary eyes. She always knew that Algernon was selfish; she'd just never realized that his selfishness overrode any affection he had for her.

"You're a swine!" Beryl finally said. Her own voice, hard and bitter, sounded foreign in her ears.

Algernon paused in his paces. His back was to her. When he rounded to face Beryl, his expression was unlike any the girl had ever seen. Algernon breathed loudly out of his nose, which made his nostrils twice their normal size. The lines created by his severe scowl made white trenches in his otherwise ruddy face. His eyes were dark and dilated. His hands were at his sides, clenched into very tight fists.

Beryl's green eyes widened with surprise. She'd never seen him so angry before. Under normal circumstances, this rush of fury would have been titillating; however, the girl knew better than to assume that Algernon would not still throw her into the cold winter night.

"If I were a swine," the duke's son muttered while he approached her, "then I would have called Nephrite here to capture you right now."

He made a good point, Beryl silently thought to herself. It was something she'd not considered.

Algernon's face softened. He gathered up Beryl's hands in his own. "You know how I care for you, Beryl. I wish I could help you, but I can't."

The redhead's eyes trailed from their tangled fingers to the young man's face. His expression was kinder than before. She knew he still cared for her, but he possessed no honor or sense of duty. Beryl wanted to think that Algernon was brave enough to protect her despite any consequences. Such desires were foolish.

She now knew that she was completely alone. No one would help her. This awareness made her insides tremble with fear. A single tear slipped from her eye and slid down her right cheek. She nodded and pulled her hands away from his. "This is the only home I've ever known," she sniffled.

"Perhaps you can return," Algernon suggested. "After all of the excitement has passed…"

Beryl wiped the tears from her eyes with her fingers. She silently agreed with a nod of her head. Both of them knew that such a thing was impossible. Not with the current king in power. Not after all that had happened.

A thought suddenly gripped Beryl's curiosity. "What happened to the prince? Did he…"

"Live?"

Beryl bowed her head to conceal her blush.

"I assume so," Algernon snorted. "Nephrite talked about it a little during supper. It seems that my damned cousin is lucky to be alive. He escaped what would have killed most men."

"I see," the redhead said. Even after everything that had transpired between them, she was glad that Endymion was okay.

"Though he must be badly off," continued Algernon, "This morning, when he first arrived, Kunzite told my uncle something in private that sent him into a rage. He told my father that he was lucky to still have his head. He said he would most likely lose it if the prince doesn't make a full recovery."

Beryl, realizing that she could not prolong her visit, soon left Algernon's chamber. Before she left Jade Castle entirely, she raided the cellars. Now that she was a fugitive, she had no choice but to return to Metallia's sanctuary. She couldn't go back to the cave empty-handed. The Solarian Queen would know she was up to no good.

Four days had passed, and Beryl, not knowing what else she could do to survive, remained with the sun people, only venturing out of hiding each night to retrieve food for her companions.

"What news do you have today?"

The redhead sat on the hard stone floor on the opposite end of the cave as Metallia, near the only entrance, and shrugged. "It's pretty much the same as yesterday," Beryl said with a tired sigh. "Nephrite and his men are still looking for us."

"What about Prince Endymion? What of Princess Serenity?" Metallia demanded.

"Rumors, mostly," answered the girl, yawning. "The prince is still dangerously ill, but no one knows from what. The princess isn't really mentioned. Like I told you before, Terrans don't really know much about Moon people…oh, I did hear that Queen Kyrena is taking an extended trip."

Metallia, who had been only half listening to Beryl's report, sat up and shifted to the edge of the boulder that served as her makeshift throne. "Where is the queen going?"

"No one knows for sure. Some think she's going to a warmer climate. Others think she's going further away…"

A noise outside of the cave, in an adjoining antechamber, echoed in the hollow room where Beryl, Metallia, and the cavern dwellers were hidden. The Solarians, who were voraciously feasting on the rotten scraps at the center of the room, dropped their food and slithered silently to the edges of the cave. Unlike when Beryl approached each morning and they coiled away from her torchlight, the cavern dwellers positioned themselves on each side of the entrance, poised for an ambush.

Beryl scooted as far from the mouth of the room as she could and crouched against the jagged edges of one wall. Her heart beat loudly against her ribs. She glanced across the room and observed that Metallia had not retreated like the others. Instead, she leaned back on her stone chair and laced her fingers together. Her yellow eyes sparkled dangerously in the near-dark cavern. Beryl marveled over the Sun Queen's regal calm.

"There's nothing here," a man's voice shouted from the antechamber. A flicker of light lit the room for a moment, presumably as the man in the neighboring room shifted his torch to inspect the cavern. "Wait…"

The light returned, casting ominous shadows in the room that concealed Beryl and the others. The Terran girl noticed that the cavern dwellers, despite the brightness caused by the man's approaching torch, did not shirk or hide like they had for her.

"Nephrite!" the man hollered. The mention of the soldier's name made Beryl's skin prickle. "There's another room back here!" The man's voice was so close now that it echoed loudly in the hidden chamber. His approaching footsteps clicked against the hard stone floor.

Once the man was within arm's reach, he was grabbed by the awaiting cavern dwellers. Their movements were fluid and deliberate. The man yelped as he was yanked from the cave's entrance and pulled into the darkness of the room. His torch fell to the floor, bathing the cave in warm firelight. Beryl winced as she witnessed the cavern dwellers pull the still-alive soldier apart with their bare hands. She dashed across the room and extinguished the torch with trembling hands. Beryl flinched when she heard the man's final struggles for life. She hurried back to the corner. Her eyes wandered across the room to Metallia's throne. The queen remained seated, just as before.

Beryl's attention again focused on the stone entryway when she heard another pair of footsteps approaching. The light of a second torch spilled into the room, illuminating the cavern dwellers crowded around the dismembered, bloodied body of the first man. A second man entered the room, but unlike the first, the Solarians remained in the center of the cave and feasted on the fresh remains of their kill. The creatures only glanced up and hissed at the source of the light, baring their jagged, blood-coated teeth.

"Oh…gods," the second man muttered as he took in the scene. His chocolate eyes widened with horror. Suddenly remembering himself, the man drew his sword and pointed it at the group in the center of the room.

Metallia cackled and rose from her stone seat. The cavern dwellers, aware of their queen's movement, stopped their feasting and bowed their heads.

"There's no need for your sword," she said, waving her right hand dismissively in the air. His hand mechanically released his weapon. The metal blade clattered against the hard ground. Metallia crossed the room, careful not to get too close to the bloodbath in its center. Beryl watched as the cavern dwellers, their heads still bowed, shifted as their queen moved so they were always facing her.

The man motioned to move, but another flick of Metallia's hand immobilized him. He muscles seized. Beryl assumed the man must be in a lot of pain, but all he could do was whimper like a kicked dog.

"I love how easy Terrans are to control," the queen commented out loud, waving her arm casually. The man yelped and his head sagged. Metallia pulled the man's long, curly brown mane of hair at the nape of his neck, forcing his face upward. "I assume you are Nephrite?"

The man grunted. The queen blinked her yellow eyes. She released his hair and stepped back. "Pardon?"

The man, able to control himself from the neck up, cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I'm Nephrite."

The queen clapped her hands together gleefully. "Goodie. This will be fun. Painful, but fun…" She lunged toward him.

Beryl sprung out of the dark corner and shrieked, "You can't kill him!" The cavern dwellers lifted their heads and scowled and hissed at her. Queen Metallia, gripping Nephrite's lapel, twisted to face the girl. She appeared less than thrilled over the redhead's interruption. Beryl swallowed the lump that had sprung into her throat. Her stomach churned with nervousness. "He's one of the King's guards," she reasoned, "If he's murdered or missing, then they'll know we're still in the countryside and they'll find us!"

"She's absolutely right," Nephrite agreed. "I'm more than just a random soldier…"

He was silenced when Metallia's mouth covered his own, muffling his words. Nephrite flinched and struggled against the advances of the hideous queen. Her kiss, at first sour and revolting, suddenly tasted like sweet nectar, sending Nephrite into a state of utter euphoria. His limbs felt light and numb. When Metallia broke away, the Terran man smiled dreamily.

"More," he pleaded.

Beryl, confused by Metallia's actions and the man's subsequent response, frowned. "What did you do to him?"

Metallia waived an arm in the air, thus releasing Nephrite's muscles from their invisible bindings. He stumbled to the floor. Instead of picking himself up, Nephrite hugged the bottom hem of Metallia's soiled dress and looked up at her like a begging child. She kicked him away and crossed back to her throne.

"Men are easy to control," she said, settling on her hard seat. Nephrite crawled across the floor behind her. The cavern dwellers hissed and lunged at him, but the man didn't seem to notice or care what danger he was in. Metallia said something in Solarian which caused her men to return to feasting on the other man. Eyeing her newest slave, she shook her head incredulously, "I thought Lunarian men were the weakest, but I stand corrected."

Beryl knew she should keep her mouth shut. She knew she should turn away and pretend none of this had happened. Fear propelled her to speak again. "Are you going to kill him?"

Metallia laughed at the suggestion. "I'm not stupid, Beryl. I've made mistakes," she touched the melted skin of her face thoughtfully before continuing, "but you don't survive as long as I have by being outwardly foolish." Her yellow eyes trailed to the blubbering man who was now lying at her feet. "I _was_ going to torture him a little before ensnaring him in my spell," she admitted. "We don't have time for that. It would be nice to consummate this…" Metallia motioned to Nephrite and sighed wistfully, "but I suppose we don't have time for that right now, either."

"What are you going to do to him?" Beryl questioned.

"It's not really a question of what I intend to do to him," the Solarian queen laughed. "But what he will do for us. Since we are left to hide in this confounded cave, he will become our eyes and ears. If he is as close to the royal family as he claims, then he will be quite useful. Especially now that he is wholly devoted to me."

Beryl, still shaking from the morning's turn of events, managed to smile. Still, a hint of doubt lingered in her mind. "If he's a blubbering fool, they'll know for sure he's been compromised."

"That's the beauty of it," Metallia simpered amusedly. "Once he leaves this cave, he will have no knowledge of encountering us. He'll be my sleeping giant. I can awaken him when I want."

8888888888888888888

End of Chapter 27

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I plan to have chapter 28 posted soon. It's nearly finished.

Hollie


	29. Ch 28: Bonds & Betrayals

Hey! I'm pleased to have another chapter posted for your reading pleasure! To make up for my pathetically slow postings, this one is nice and long. I hope you like it enough that you review!

8888888888888888888888888888

In chapter 27, Nephrite discovered Beryl and Metallia's cavern hideout and is now under their control.

8888888888888888888888888888

Light of Love: Red Moon

Chapter 28: Bonds and Betrayals

A sick, dreaded feeling passed through Prince Endymion's body when he first awoke. Initially, he felt detachment and loss, much like he imagined one must feel after losing a limb; however, a wiggle of his toes and a twitch of his fingers indicated that all of his digits were still connected to his body. His muscles tightened in his arms and legs while unease settled into his joints.

The young man quickly realized that the physical link his body shared with the Earth's ground was severed. Barely awake, and already Endymion knew he was on the Moon.

He opened his dark blue eyes and blinked his surroundings into focus. An ornately carved, vaulted opalescent ceiling towered over his head. A wavering halo of light passed through the stone of the ceiling and washed the room in a grey glow. On his left, heavy silver curtains covered a panel of windows. To his right was a huge pair of double doors leading to a second room.

He tipped his head to the side and realized that he wasn't alone. Not only were Jedite and Zoicite present, but so too were his mother, Kunzite, and Nephrite. Endymion's confusion over his surroundings and company didn't have a moment to manifest itself.

"Your father is safe," Kunzite reported immediately, even before Endymion had a chance to ask what day it was. "The Sun King Nefar and his men were ordered to leave the Earth immediately."

Endymion blinked his eyes and focused his gaze on the dark-haired woman sitting on the right side of his bed. "Mother?" he croaked. His mouth and throat were dry. He coughed. "What are you doing here?"

Queen Kyrena reached for a crystal water pitcher from a nearby nightstand. Endymion noticed that her midnight-blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks were blotched and ruddy, presumably from a recent cry.

"Queen Serenity sent for me," Kyrena said while pouring the water into a matching crystal goblet. She set the pitcher down and picked up the glass, which she handed to her son. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Endymion awkwardly sat up in bed and drank the cool water. He blinked several times and shrugged. "I feel okay," he finally concluded.

When he again shut his eyes, images splashed into his mind. Mud-covered men with glowing eyes charged toward him. He remembered the fiery battle against Orleana and the near-fatal confrontation with Queen Metallia; he recalled the sorrowful moments with Linnaus and the confusing mash of the Lunarian's memories that now swam in the prince's head along with his own. Most importantly, he thought of the young girl with golden hair, bright blue eyes and a crescent in the center of her forehead.

"Usa," he whispered before he could contain himself.

He opened his midnight eyes and looked up. He noticed the puzzled look on his mother's face as she shifted her attention across the bed to Jedite and Zoicite. She silently mouthed the word just uttered by the prince. Jedite leaned forward and returned a silent reply.

"_Princess Serenity."_

Queen Kyrena nodded and smiled warmly. She again turned to face her son before announcing, "The Moon princess is well. Endy, you saved her life!"

The prince, relieved to know that Serenity had survived her injury, winced over his mother's gush of enthusiasm. Kyrena further explained how Endymion had saved the princess's life by depleting his own power to heal her wound, and that when he and the others first arrived at the Moon Palace, the prince was unconscious. His energy was so depleted, Kyrena told him, that he nearly died. Thanks to his own resiliency—at least, Endymion silently attributed his hasty recovery to his own resiliency—he merely needed a little rest to recover completely from the ordeal. The prince thought he had taken a short nap. In truth, his mother revealed, he was unconscious for eight days.

"Eight days?" Endymion repeated, sinking into the pillows beneath him. No wonder his whole body ached and his head hurt. He sighed loudly and muttered, "At least Serenity is safe."

His midnight eyes drifted to his mother. She grinned at him in a way that made the prince blush.

Kunzite broke the uncomfortable moment between mother and son by clearing his throat. "Your highness, I must also report that your father imprisoned Duke Bartleby for treason…"

Endymion, not normally one to pour over the monotonous details of state, was relieved to hear all of the sordid details regarding his crooked uncle, if only to stave off the strange looks and smiles from his mother. Yet, while he was briefed on all that had happened since his most recent bout of unconsciousness, Endymion's thoughts lingered on Princess Serenity. He needed to see her. He wondered what she had been up to over the past eight days.

Unfortunately, Kunzite and Nephrite's reports bled into his thoughts.

"Once we had word of your ordeal," Nephrite was saying, "my soldiers searched the meadow where you were attacked, as well as the surrounding forest. We found hundreds of bodies of those…creatures…"

"Cavern dwellers," Endymion and Kunzite robotically chorused. Slightly surprised by the soldier's outburst, the prince's dark eyes settled on Kunzite's face. He wondered how the stoic man knew what the Solarians were called. Kunzite smiled quizzically at Endymion and shrugged.

Nephrite, not noticing the exchange between the soldier and the prince, nodded and repeated the word. "Cavern dwellers. However, we found no sign of the Sun queen or that Beryl girl."

Suddenly, the room felt very cool. The prince shivered. His mind raced with possibilities of where Beryl and Metallia could have gone. He frowned while he thought. Could they have escaped together? "Did you check Alendor? Metallia was staying at an inn…"

"Yes, we checked there," Kunzite calmly stated. "The innkeeper was quite helpful. He turned over a badly beaten Solarian man who had been bound and gagged…" His left eyebrow crooked up as he spoke to the prince. "The innkeeper said _you_ captured that man."

The prince nodded absently, recalling the man with the melted face. "That guy was vile. What did he tell you?"

"Nothing," Nephrite responded.

"He refused to talk to us," added Kunzite

Endymion exhaled. "That's not surprising."

He blinked and shifted his attention to the opulent room surrounding him. So this was where Serenity lived, he thought to himself. He wondered if her chambers were nearby. He wondered if she had visited him while he was unconscious.

"What about caves?" Zoicite suddenly said, again interrupting Endymion's thoughts.

Kunzite frowned. "What about them?"

"Perhaps Metallia and Beryl didn't disappear," Zoicite explained. "Bartleby's land is riddled with caverns. They could be hiding in one of those caves."

Nephrite remained unfazed. He shook his head resolutely. "Impossible," he announced.

"Are you so certain?" Queen Kyrena asked. "Many of the caves in that region have never been thoroughly explored."

"It _would_ be the perfect concealment," Kunzite agreed with a thoughtful nod.

"My men scoured that whole area," Nephrite defensively stated. "I was with them, and I personally explored all of the caves we came across."

Kunzite's expression changed. He eyed Nephrite carefully. "You didn't mention caves in your report."

Nephrite tossed his curly brown locks over his left shoulder and shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

"When it comes to the safety of the royal family," Kunzite said pointedly, "every detail is important. You, as a member of the King and Queen's personal guard, should know that."

"Look," Nephrite responded with a tired sigh and a pronounced roll of his brown eyes, "I forgot to mention it in the report, but yeah, I checked out a few caves."

The prince tuned out of the heated discussion. At the present moment, he cared very little for Nephrite's spelunking. His thoughts were again consumed by Princess Serenity. Their last conversation remained fresh his memory. His proclamation of love—and, more importantly, hers—still resonated in his mind. He longed to see her.

Endymion closed his eyes. Using his link with the princess, he attempted to locate her. Within moments, he felt her presence in the castle. The princess' energy encapsulated the prince with incredible warmth. He tried to communicate with her, just as he had done during Orleanna's attack; however, his mother's concerned voice interrupted the attempt.

"Endy, are you okay?"

The prince's lids fluttered open. The discussion of caves and Beryl and Metallia suddenly ceased, and all eyes in the room were trained on him. Endymion blinked while he nodded. He silently decided to attempt contact with Serenity later, when he was alone.

Unfortunately, Endymion was never left completely by himself. His guardians hovered around him; the only place he found any solitude was in his bath. The prince, eager to seek out Serenity and to also escape the luxurious but still confining atmosphere of the palace's impressively expansive guest apartments, expressed interest in exploring the castle and its grounds. Jedite and Zoicite vetoed his suggestion.

"Sorry, Endy, but we're under strict orders," Zoicite explained apologetically. "The Queen said you aren't allowed to be anywhere else in the palace except right here."

The prince frowned. An unintentional whine of entitlement crept into his voice. "What do you mean I'm not allowed?"

"Just what he said," Jedite said slowly. "You aren't allowed to leave these chambers."

"Why would my mother make such a command?" demanded Endymion. Flustered, he paced the room. "She said she wanted to show me around but she doesn't want me to leave? That doesn't make sense!"

Zoicite shook his head. "It wasn't Queen Kyrena who ordered it," the red-head flatly answered. "It was Queen Serenity."

The prince paused. A ripple of remembrance quivered through his mind. He closed his eyes as he recalled Linnaus' experiences. The Lunarian once accused Queen Serenity of being an elitist and of despising Terrans. Endymion had never met the Moon Queen, but Linnaus' experiences were enough for the prince to know that Serenity would never consider him more than a simpleton prince from the blue and green planet. He quietly wondered if Queen Serenity kept him under lock and key simply because she despised where he came from.

"If it makes you feel any better," Zoicite finally added, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence, "The containment isn't just limited to you. Except for Kunzite and the Queen, the rest of us have orders to stay put."

Endymion opened his midnight eyes and turned to face the rest of the chamber. For the first time that afternoon, he noticed that, in addition to his two guardians, Nephrite was also in the room. The soldier sat in an armchair in the furthest corner of the room near a window, quietly reading a book. The prince scowled at the studious brunette before shifting his frustrated attention to Jedite and Zoicite.

"You told me earlier that you'd wandered around the palace."

The blonde and redhead exchanged a look. Jedite smiled bashfully.

"We couldn't wander around unescorted," the guardian explained. "We, ah, had…"

His voice trailed off as he attempted to find an appropriate word.

"Escorts?" offered the prince. Both of his guardians nodded awkwardly. Endymion's gaze narrowed. He thought of Princess Serenity and Jedite's fond regard for her. Jealousy emboldened him. "Who escorted you?"

Both Jedite and Zoicite fidgeted. Their faces reddened. The prince, noting their reluctance, suspected them even more of spending time with the princess. He felt his cheeks crimson.

"They don't want to tell you that they've been flirting with two of the senshi apprentices," Nephrite announced from the far side of the room. The brunette looked up from his book and gazed reprovingly at the pair of guardians.

Endymion, relieved that the moon princess was not mentioned, exhaled loudly. His countenance of suspicion changed to that of amusement. He grinned conspiratorially. "Really?"

Noting the annoyed expressions on Jedite and Zoicite's faces, the prince concluded that Nephrite spoke truthfully. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised such refined young ladies would find you two attractive enough to show around," joked the prince. "Who was it?" When the two guardians didn't answer right away, Endymion crossed to the end of the room where the brunette soldier sat alone. "You'd better tell me," he threatened while he walked, "or I'll have Nephrite tell me all of the sordid details."

"Keep me out of this," Nephrite muttered, again turning his attention to his book. "I just got here yesterday."

"Then I take it none of the fair maidens have caught your eye yet?" the prince questioned.

Nephrite suppressed a laugh. "I'm far too busy with my duties to concern myself with women," the brunette finally stated. He turned a page in his book. "But I can see how Jedite and Zoicite became distracted. Foreign ladies are…bewitching."

The tone in Nephrite's voice puzzled the prince. He sounded light and conversational, but also biting and critical. The prince was about prod Nephrite further when a knock was heard on one of the outer doors of the guest apartment's antechamber. Jedite and Zoicite scuffled with each other to see who would answer the door first. Their footsteps quickly faded as they both exited the larger inner room.

The prince's midnight eyes remained on Nephrite, who continued to quietly read his book. Endymion didn't know the stoic soldier as intimately as he did his guardians or Kunzite, but the prince was familiar enough with Nephrite's demeanor to know that something was off about him. His gaze trailed from the soldier's face to the book in his hands. At least that was normal, the prince silently concluded.

Endymion noticed the print on the cover was upside-down.

Nephrite's gaze drifted from the pages of his book to the prince. He raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, your highness?"

Endymion, realizing a little late that he was dumbly staring at Nephrite's book, blinked and looked the soldier in the eye. He nervously combed his hand through his dark hair. The prince cleared his throat but his voice still cracked when he spoke. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just, ah, wondering what you were reading."

The soldier folded the tomb closed and shifted his gaze down to look at the cover. Endymion watched the Nephrite's forehead wrinkle with surprise as he, too, realized that the book in his hands was upside-down. His chocolate eyes shifted to Endymion's inquisitive face. He licked his lips, cleared his throat and opened his mouth to respond.

Nephrite never answered the prince's query. The tension between the pair was interrupted by the return of Jedite and Zoicite from the exterior room. Both guardians appeared disappointed; Endymion realized that both were hoping for a visit from one of the senshi apprentices.

"It was for you," Jedite dully announced.

The prince, for a moment, thought of Princess Serenity. He instantly dismissed the idea, realizing that he would have detected her energy well before she'd even knocked on the chamber door.

Zoicite thrust a rolled-up sheet of parchment in front of him. Endymion, a little surprised, flinched.

"What's that?" he pondered.

"Dunno," replied the redhead. "But it's for you."

The prince accepted the scroll. He crossed to the delicately carved stone writing desk on the left side of the room. He sat down a cushioned matching chair.

"One of the cats delivered it," Jedite mentioned, "so it might be a little bit slobbery."

Endymion broke the wax seal and unrolled the parchment. Lines of unfamiliar scribbles greeted his curious eyes. The prince nearly dismissed the scroll as unreadable when he realized that he recognized a few of the written characters. He placed the parchment in the middle of the desk, flattened the curled edges with his arms, and leaned forward.

His stomach somersaulted while he stared at the paper. The longer he looked at it, the more characters he could read. He wondered if the scroll was magical.

"Can you read that?" Jedite pondered curiously. His proximity to Endymion's right ear caused the prince to jump with surprise. The guardian scowled as he stared at the sheet. "What the hell kind of writing is that?"

"I assume it's Lunarian," Zoicite muttered from over Endymion's other shoulder. The prince sat up and shifted to look at each of his guardians.

"Do you mind?"

Jedite shrugged. "Not at all." He stepped away from the prince. "Was just curious."

Zoicite also sidestepped away from the prince. Endymion returned his attention to the scroll. The redhead watched the prince pour over the parchment, running his right finger along each character on the page. He noticed Endymion's lips silently mouth words. "Endy, can you really read that?"

"Of course he can't," answered Kunzite, who had just entered the room. "But I can tell you what it says."

Endymion's attention shifted to Kunzite and then to the scroll. His right eyebrow arched while he looked at the writing. He _could _read it, he silently told himself. His thoughts wandered to Linnaus. Of course, he realized, his face flushing, the parchment wasn't magic. He was just drawing upon Linnaus' memories again.

For a moment or two, the prince considered revealing to the others that, indeed, he did know what was written on the scroll. Confidence spread a grin across his face as he tilted his head up to eye Kunzite. He opened his mouth to tell them that it was a summons to the Queen's throne room; however, before he uttered a word, Princess Serenity's voice screamed in his head.

"_Don't tell them about Linnaus!"_

The Terran prince, startled by the girl's intrusion into his thoughts, let go of the edges of the scroll, which sent the previously-rolled sheet of parchment sailing across the desk. Again, the princess' voice intruded his thoughts with a similar mantra.

"_You mustn't tell anyone anything about Linnaus!"_

The first thought that entered Endymion's head was inquisitive. Why couldn't he tell the others about his posthumous encounter with the Lunarian?

He sat back in his chair and stared at his own hands, still on the desk where the paper had just been. His heartbeat quickened in his chest and his cheeks crimsoned. He shut his eyes and concentrated his energy on seeking out the princess. This time, he cared little about the four men in the room with him. This time, he would find her.

"_Serenity?" _he tentatively said in his head. He waited impatiently for her reply.

"Are you feeling okay, Endy?" Zoicite asked, interrupting the prince's attempt.

Endymion absently nodded his head. He stubbornly kept his attention focused on seeking the princess but, after a few silent moments, his midnight eyes eventually opened. Not surprisingly, his guardians, Kunzite, and even Nephrite stared at him. He scowled at the confused expressions on all of their faces.

"I'm fine!" the prince announced.

Jedite tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Rolling his eyes, Endymion defensively replied with an affirmative.

"Good," Kunzite said, stepping forward. While he reached for the parchment, he added, "This was a summons from Queen Serenity. She wants to see you in the throne room immediately."

Endymion nodded and stood. He was eager to leave the confining sanctuary of his chambers. Long accustomed to receiving similar summons from his father, he knew that he should be a little weary of the request. His thoughts weren't on the pending visit with the Lunar Queen. On his way to the throne room, he planned to make a detour and find the princess. He quickly realized that his intentions would be thwarted by Kunzite, who insisted on escorting him.

"I'm sure I can find it on my own," the prince suggested when he and the soldier were in hall directly outside his apartments.

Endymion's statement caused Kunzite to suppress an amused laugh. "I doubt that."

"I can!"

"How?" pondered Kunzite. "You've never been here before."

The prince's face flushed. Kunzite had a point. He wasn't supposed to know where anything was. Thanks to the memories implanted by Linnaus, the prince's knowledge of the Lunar castle's layout was better than that of the Terran palace back home.

"It can't be that hard to find," Endymion stammered. "It's a throne room."

The soldier remained unfazed. "Nice try. The last thing we need, after all of this, is for you to get lost in the Moon palace. Anyway, we have to take a round-about way to get there, since the repair work to the center of the castle is incomplete."

They rounded a corner while they conversed. Endymion, distracted and annoyed by Kunzite's stubbornness, quickened his pace and collided with someone walking toward him. The girl yelped in surprise as she staggered back. The prince instinctively stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the girl before she fell on the marble tiles. In turn, the startled girl gripped tightly on the front of Endymion's tunic.

"S-sorry," he stuttered to the top of the girl's head. Her long black hair, which had become disheveled during the collision, hung unflatteringly over her face. When the girl tilted her head back to look at the prince, the silky dark strands parted like a curtain, revealing a striking face and penetrating purple eyes.

"It's all right, your highness," brightly answered the girl, grinning widely.

For reasons unexplainable to the prince, he flushed with embarrassment. He was suddenly aware that he held the girl in a tight embrace. Endymion released his arms from around her small waist. The girl released her own grip on the prince's chest. Both took a step away from the other. The prince, noting how the girl still looked at him with that confounded grin, nervously combed a hand through his dark hair and stared at the grey tiles of the floor.

Kunzite, following a cursory glance at the prince, cleared his throat and turned his attention to the girl. "Are you okay, Rei?"

The girl responded to the inquiry with a quick turn of her head. Her grin decreased in size as she nodded at the soldier. "I'm fine." When she shifted her attention to the prince again, her smile widened.

The soldier looked at Endymion. If he anticipated an apology from the prince, he was disappointed. He looked at Rei; the way the girl stared at Endymion made Kunzite weary. "Is there something you wanted, Rei? If you're looking for Jedite, he's still in the prince's apartments."

The prince lifted his gaze from the tiles to look at Kunzite, an inquisitive expression on his face. The soldier shrugged and rolled his eyes, indicating that he cared very little for any romantic interludes between this girl and the prince's guardian. The mention of Jedite filled Endymion with relief; for a moment, he thought that Rei fancied _him_.

The girl didn't notice the change in Endymion's countenance. "Oh, I was actually on my way to see the prince," she said, flushing a little. Her violet eyes shifted to Endymion.

"Me?" croaked the prince in question.

"It's nice to see you are well, your highness," said Rei politely, curtseying.

Endymion frowned at her coy behavior. He suspected that the blushing, bashful girl in front of him was normally more spitfire than milquetoast.

"Thank you," he finally answered. "It's good to be…well."

Rei suggested that they go for a walk through the palace gardens. Endymion absently declined her offer. He thought she would be grateful for his frankness, which gave her the opportunity to extend her invitation to Jedite. Instead, the girl's face fell.

"Sorry," she muttered to the floor in front of Endymion's feet. "I just thought you might need some fresh air after being out of it—I mean, unconscious—for so long."

Uncomfortable silence filled the gap between the pair. Kunzite still stood in both their wakes but said nothing. The silver-haired soldier crossed his arms over his chest and silently watched the exchange between the Martian apprentice and Endymion. Kunzite's lack of interruption annoyed the prince; wasn't it the soldier's job to get Endymion out of sticky situations?

The prince's cheeks reddened with shame and embarrassment. He realized how inconsiderate he was being. He tried very hard to forget that Kunzite was present while he attempted a sincere response.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, Rei," said the prince carefully. "I didn't mean to sound disinterested in your offer. But the Queen has requested my immediate presence in the throne room." Endymion regretted his next words as soon as they tumbled from his mouth. "Perhaps you will grant me the honor of your company later this afternoon," he offered politely. He nearly slapped his hands over his mouth to shut himself up. How would he spend any time with Princess Serenity if his afternoon was promised to Rei?

His response seemed to satisfy the Martian apprentice, who curtsied low before excusing herself. Resuming their journey to the throne room, the prince cast a sideways glance at Kunzite and muttered, "Thanks for nothing."

The soldier smiled. "I was curious to see your bravado in action."

"Great. And?"

"You must spend less of your free time with Jedite and Zoicite when we return," Kunzite answered after an awkward quiet.

The Terran soldier and his prince wound their way through a maze of halls and corridors and eventually found themselves at the base of a tall, wide marble staircase. Staring up at the steps, the prince shuddered; another of Linnaus' memories, one of his last recollections of the moon palace, was of mounting these very steps. That final visit to the throne room eventually served as the Lunarian's death sentence.

"Have fun," Kunzite said before turning to leave.

"You're not coming with me?"

"The Queen summoned _you_, not me," was the soldier's matter-of-fact response.

After watching Kunzite disappear around a corner at the end of the hall, the prince again shifted his attention to the staircase. The number of actual steps was impressive; the palace back home had nothing comparable. He wondered if the huge collection of stairs was an intimidation tactic. With a heavy, burdened sigh, Endymion mounted the first step.

Meanwhile, waiting at the top of the same staircase, stood an impatient Princess Serenity. Moments before, Luna unceremoniously dumped her in the waiting chamber outside of the throne room. Before she left the princess alone, the black cat turned and peered at her suspiciously.

"You mother wants to first see me and Artemis," Luna explained. "That isn't to say you can wander off. And don't talk to anyone."

Serenity rolled her eyes at the feline's stern instruction. Since the castle's attack, the Queen wasn't allowing visitors, so the normally occupied seating area was empty and vacuous. Only the palace guards were present. Still, it wasn't a point worth arguing, the princess quietly told herself.

"I'll do my best," Serenity said with a smile. Her cheery response caught her feline companion off-guard. Luna warily stared at her. The princess tried to ignore the cat's response. Ever since her return from the Earth, everything she said or did was scrutinized. It was like they all expected her to run away again, Serenity frustratingly thought.

Once Luna disappeared behind the large stone doors of the throne room, the princess let out a sigh of relief and relaxed her tense shoulders. The past days had been tiresome and lonely. She'd been completely isolated since she returned. The princess felt like a caged bird, not allowed flight. She didn't even have the comfort of her friends to console her; she hadn't seen much of them since their return. At first, she assumed they were being punished like her and were confined to their rooms. After spotting Rei and Jedite from her balcony one afternoon, Serenity quickly concluded that she was the only one in detention.

The princess paced the waiting area and fiddled with a few loose strands of her golden hair. The guards watched her movement but said nothing.

Serenity suspected why she'd been brought to see her mother in such a formal setting. The Queen and her cohorts had already quizzed the princess at length over what transpired when she was on the Earth. Her mother seemed interested in Prince Endymion's role. Protective of her relationship with the prince, Serenity was careful not to tell the Queen everything. She knew her mother was eager to interview Endymion, particularly regarding what he witnessed during Linnaus' death rites ceremony. The princess didn't understand exactly why the Queen was concerned about that; yet, Serenity realized how enraged her mother would become if she found out exactly all that the prince knew. Once he was awake, it was only a matter of time before the Queen summoned him to the throne room to be questioned.

"_Don't tell them about Linnaus!"_

Since she heard about Endymion's awakening earlier that morning, the princess silently repeated the above thought in her head. She longed to see him; she wanted desperately to warn him about her mother's intentions. Being confined in her room was a definite disadvantage. She persuaded Rei to visit the prince on her behalf. Serenity only hoped the Martian was able to make contact with Endymion before her mother summoned him.

The princess paused in her pacing and stared worriedly at the throne room's closed stone double doors. She wrung her hands together nervously. _He could be in there right now, _she thought to herself. She bit her lower lip and averted her eyes. Serenity focused her attention to the intricate woven patterns of the rug beneath her feet. She continued her pacing, walking the full length of the room.

When she passed the staircase on the opposite end of the waiting area, the princess heard someone's footsteps in the stairwell. She halted. Serenity moved to the top of the steps and peered down. She saw Endymion's familiar figure ascending toward her. He wore lunar clothes—slate grey pants and a light colored tunic—but she recognized him instantly. He was halfway up the staircase. The princess held her breath in while she silently watched his slow progress. An ache filled her with longing, relief and worry.

Her pulse quickened when the prince suddenly paused and looked up at her. Their eyes met. Serenity smiled warmly; it was the first genuine smile she'd experienced since being parted from the prince. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, to again feel his arms surrounding her and protecting her. More pressing, Serenity quickly reminded herself, was warning Endymion about her mother.

The princess silently glanced to the guards across the waiting area. They stared vacantly at the open room and not at her. Serenity seized her opportunity and turned her attention back to the prince. She gently lifted the skirt of her royal dress. Her steps were deliberately quiet as she glided cautiously down the steps. Her layered, empire-waisted silk white dress fluttered lightly around her delicate figure as she descended.

Endymion quickened his pace and the pair met somewhere in the middle. Closing his eyes for a moment, he inhaled, enjoying the familiar scent of honey blossoms that surrounded the girl. The princess' azure eyes stared up at him when he opened his lids. Her blonde hair was twisted in two small buns atop each side of her head; the loose ends of the buns trailed like curled golden streamers down her back. The upturned crescent moon on her forehead sparkled, shining through her bangs. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were a brighter shade of blue than Endymion remembered.

The prince, slightly fatigued by his ascent, swallowed his nervousness and grinned at her. His instinct was to embrace her; however, he detected Serenity's unease. Endymion frowned, remembering their last moment together. Did the princess regret what she'd said to him? Was that why she was so nervous?

This awkward reunion was a far cry from what he'd imagined. In an attempt to mask his disappointment, Endymion ran his hand through his hair.

"Hi!" he greeted with an awkward wave. He inwardly derided himself for not thinking up something more articulate to say.

"Hello," was Serenity's equally generic response. She tilted her head to look past him. She must be certain they weren't overheard.

Endymion followed her gaze by twisting to see if someone was behind him. Finding no one there, he returned his attention to the princess. By this time, Serenity had turned her head and glanced over her shoulder. Something was obviously distracting her, the prince silently concluded.

"What's wrong?"

"We haven't much time," the princess said in a low voice. She kept her eye on the top of the steps while she spoke. Finally satisfied that she wouldn't be interrupted, Serenity gripped Endymion's left wrist and led him silently to one end of the step, near the wall.

The physical connection with the princess made Endymion flinch with surprise. The nerve endings in his skin crackled with exchange of energy. _At least that's not different_, he thought to himself. When he felt Serenity's anxiousness, he frowned. His midnight gaze drifted from the princess' small hand to her round face. She wasn't looking at him, but again had her eyes focused on the top of the staircase.

"What is it?" he asked.

The princess glimpsed from the top of the stairwell to the bottom of the steps, and finally settled her gaze on Endymion's midnight eyes. Her hand was still on the prince's wrist. She stepped into him. Endymion's pulse quickened. She bit her lower lip. "You haven't told anyone about Linnaus, have you?"

The prince frowned. "Linnaus?"

Serenity sighed and swallowed. "You know, when you…talked to Linnaus and he gave you…you know."

"You mean the memories?" Serenity nodded. Endymion shrugged and shook his head. "I haven't really had a chance. I just woke up today, Usa." The prince eyed her suspiciously. She seemed a little too relieved. "Why?"

"Don't tell _them_," the princess whispered, nodding meaningfully toward the top of the stairs. "Don't tell anyone."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Just don't say anything!" answered Serenity. "I'm in enough trouble without them knowing…" She glanced again at each end of the stairwell. When it was clear they were still alone, the princess again turned to Endymion. The prince felt a new sensation: fear. "They already think you know too much…"

"Princess!" said a stern voice from the top of the stairs. Both Serenity and Endymion winced. The princess removed her hand from his wrist. Her back was to the wall, so she took a step up to move out of the prince's shadow.

Endymion pivoted. He spotted a black cat at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Luna!" the princess said, taking another step up. She now was at eye level with Endymion.

"I thought I told you not to wander off!"

"I didn't. I was just…"

"I don't want to know!" interrupted Luna. "Just be glad it was me and not your mother. I was sent to fetch you. They're ready to see you."

Serenity nodded. Before ascending the steps, she turned to again face Endymion. Her eyes sparkled with determination. "Remember what I told you."

The prince silently bowed his head. He watched as she picked up the front skirt of her dress and turned to climb the staircase.

Luna cleared her throat. "They're ready to see _both _of you," the cat announced.

The princess hesitated. This was unexpected. "Endymion too?"

"Of course."

Serenity turned back to face the prince. Endymion's startled gaze shifted from Luna to the princess. He shook off his surprise and mounted the stairs. When he was on the same step as Serenity, the prince extended his arm for her to take. The gesture was done more out of habit; after being unconscious for eight days, the prince was too weak to do more than support his own weight. Thankfully, Serenity seemed aware of his delicate state and, even after linking her arm through his, kept from leaning on him for support.

When they crested the staircase, they saw that the giant stone throne room doors were open. Endymion was grateful for the long antechamber between the stairs and the throne room; it gave him a chance to collect his wits and quell his nerves. He felt Serenity tremble.

"Are you scared of your mother, Usa?" Endymion whispered quietly while they crossed the room.

The princess shook her head. "I'm not scared for me," she answered in a low voice. "I'm scared for you."

Something about the tone in her voice made Endymion feel sick. He swallowed his fear and tried to ignore the heavy, churning sensation in his stomach. Instead, he focused his attention on the throne room. He and Serenity were now halfway across the waiting area. Light spilled out of the great room blinded the prince. He shielded his face with his free arm while his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Thanks to Linnaus' memories, he was familiar with the throne room and its layout.

Standing on the threshold, the prince paused while he and Serenity were announced by one of the men guarding the door. He marveled at the opulence and size of the great room. Five of his father's throne rooms could easily fit into the space that made up the Moon Castle's equivalent. The arched cathedral ceiling—all constructed of moonstone—seemed to extend forever upward and was supported by large carved columns that flanked each side of the room. Located between the columns were tall, narrow windows. The hall was devoid of any furniture, save for a massive, ornately carved chair at the very end of the room. Like the walls, ceiling, and floor, the throne was constructed of stone, making it appear oddly organic. Positioned on a platform, the chair had a high back that fanned out and nearly stretched all the way to the top of the incredibly high ceiling. Behind the throne was a blue and green stained glass window that splashed fractured color through the light stone of the chair's back.

Luna had walked in front of the prince and princess at a quicker pace and had already taken her place beside Artemis on the left side of the room, near the throne. The only other occupants of the room were Minako, who stood to the right of the throne, and Queen Serenity. Endymion's heartbeat quickened as his eyes rested on statuesque monarch seated on her stone throne. Linnaus' memories flashed through his mind; the prince never in his life met the queen, but he already knew that she could be incredibly kind and uncomprehendingly cruel. Judging from the cold stare she gave him from across the room, Endymion guessed he was to experience the latter.

"Why do I feel as though we've entered a lion's den?" he whispered to the princess beside him as they entered the room.

"Because you have," was Serenity's simple answer.

888888888888888888888888888

Minako rubbed her tired eyes and yawned while she walked the long corridor to Sailor Venus' chambers. She craved sleep.

Since her return to the Moon, Minako's duties as an apprentice had increased ten-fold, thanks to a violent illness that had sent Sailor Venus to her bed.

Venetians were experts on the subject of love and were consequently quite sensitive to the coupling of others. They physically detected the relationships of those around them; the sensation of love might cause a Venetian's skin to prickle or her cheeks to flush. The stronger the bond between the lovers, so too was the Venetian's bodily response. Only very strong bonds—primarily spiritual and emotional in their structure—manifested such a severe response as to render a Venetian physically ill. These bonds were extremely rare; so uncommon were such unions that they were considered lore more than reality.

If Sailor Venus doubted that such connections existed, then her reaction to the bond between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion quickly extinguished any past uncertainty. Clearly, their bond was extremely strong; the Senshi of Love had heard that a Venetian's first introduction to a powerful union caused illness for a few hours. Eight days had passed, and Sailor Venus was just as ill as she was when Princess Serenity and the others first arrived on the Moon.

The consequence of Sailor Venus' sickness was that Minako attended every castle meeting and assembly in her mentor's place. In addition to providing input, the girl also took detailed notes and reported the days' events each night to Sailor Venus.

She didn't begrudge her new responsibilities, but Minako couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. In the course of a few hours, she'd gone from being a simple apprentice to the temporary leader of the Senshi and one of Queen Serenity's primary advisors.

At least, she thought to herself while she continued through the corridor, she wasn't the only apprentice with new responsibilities. Ami was also required to go above and beyond the expectations of an apprentice while Sailor Mercury recovered from her near-fatal injury. The Senshi of Water wasn't expected to walk again, which would permanently increase Ami's duties. When Makoto returned from Jupiter, she'd have to become Sailor Jupiter, whether she was ready for the responsibility or not. Sailor Venus, though bedridden, would eventually make a full recovery. The Senshi of Love assured Minako every night, at the end of their meetings, the sickness would pass. It was the one thing Sailor Venus was confident of. Her apprentice, observing the daily decline in her mentor's appearance, was less optimistic. Sailor Venus' condition seemed to get worse, not better.

Minako smothered another yawn behind her gloved right hand. The repetitive, echoing clicks of her high-heeled shoes against the marble tiles resounded in her tired head. Her lids drooped a little. She wanted, so desperately, to succumb to sleep.

The ball of her right shoe slid against the smooth floor; Minako stumbled to keep herself from falling back. Her blue eyes flew open while she realized she was about to topple forward.

But she didn't fall. Instead, Minako felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and lift her feet from the floor.

"Careful, Princess," Kunzite's familiar voice warmly whispered in her left ear.

The girl's normally pale complexion turned scarlet as a deluge of emotions washed through her at once.

Long ago, when Endymion's mother, Kyrena, was sent to the Moon to become a senshi, her father, suspicious of Lunarians, insisted that Kunzite accompany her. The young silver-haired soldier soon became a permanent fixture at the Moon Palace. Years later, when the next wave of senshi apprentices were brought to the castle, Kunzite was asked to assist with their education and training. Minako and the others didn't realize that Kunzite was a Terran until Kyrena announced her decision to marry Demetrious, the new Earth king. Kunzite, as Kyrena's guardian, was expected to return to the Earth with her.

Minako was always fond of Kunzite, and as she grew older, her regard for him deepened into something more significant. Princess Serenity and the others teased her for liking the Terran soldier so much. Minako didn't care; she passionately believed that she and Kunzite belonged together. The night before he was destined to return to the Earth, Minako confessed her feelings to him. He responded by patting the top of her head and pinching her cheek. The reaction was a far cry from the passionate embrace Minako anticipated.

"I'm too old for you, and you're too young for me," Kunzite finally told her with a kind smile. "Sorry, princess."

His rejection mortified Minako. She spent the entire night crying over her own foolishness. Her only consolation was the knowledge that Kunzite was scheduled to leave the Moon, hopefully forever, the following morning.

To Minako's horror, Kunzite soon returned to the palace and remained on the Moon for several more years. King Demetrious decided that he wanted a Terran representative on the Moon, and, given Kunzite's extensive experience, he was the obvious candidate for the position. Kunzite was kind enough to never again mention Minako's past declaration of love, which the girl was grateful for; however, their friendship never was the same. Whereas Kunzite enjoyed a relaxed company with Ami, Rei, Makoto and even Princess Serenity, a palatable tension always existed between himself and Minako.

The Venetian had seen Kunzite often over the past few days; he'd arrived at the palace with Queen Kyrena several days after Minako and the others returned from rescuing Serenity from the Earth. The Terrans kept vigil over Prince Endymion, who, after being unconscious for eight days, had finally awoken. In addition to attending to Queen Kyrena's needs, Kunzite, on behalf of the Terran King, attended many of the same meetings as Minako.

This present encounter in the hallway was the first time they were alone and in such close proximity to each other.

"You're getting as clumsy as the Moon princess," Kunzite amusedly observed when Minako didn't immediately respond. The girl snapped to her senses.

"Release me at once!" she demanded, struggling against his firm hold. The Terran soldier obliged her wishes and gently lowered her feet to the floor. Minako stepped away from him. She smoothed out the front of her fuku and tossed her loose blonde hair over her right shoulder. Her face still felt warm. "Thank you," she added curtly.

"Don't mention it."

Minako turned her head and faced Kunzite. He grinned stupidly at her. She remembered that this was a common expression of his—especially around her—but she noticed, this time, his grey eyes contained a quality more significant than simple amusement. Air caught in the back of her throat. Her chest felt warm.

Was it possible that Kunzite cared for her?

Startled by the possibility, Minako was quick to dash such optimism. She broke eye contact with the Terran soldier by staring at one of the many carved mahogany tables lining the hall. When it became obvious that Kunzite would not break the uncomfortable silence, Minako took the task upon herself. "I was just on my way to brief Sailor Venus. She'll be...happy…when I tell her that Endymion's finally awake."

"Is she better?" Kunzite inquired.

The Venetian girl, glad to direct her attention on something other than her own nervousness in the soldier's presence, shrugged. "She says she should get better soon," she said slowly. The Terran nodded thoughtfully. Minako sighed and added, "But I haven't noticed any signs of recovery."

"What's wrong with her?" Kunzite asked.

"She's just really sick."

"Perhaps you shouldn't see her so regularly," the silver-haired Terran suggested. "If she's infectious, you could become ill, too."

Minako's stomach fluttered and her chest again felt warm. Was Kunzite concerned about her health and safety? Flattered by his regard, she was eager to dispel his worries.

"It's not contagious."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because it's a Venetian illness," Minako attempted to explain. Despite her effort to sound casual, a hint of defensiveness was audible in her tone. "As such, it's rooted in emotions."

Kunzite quietly regarded Minako, who still looked away from him. He thoughtfully pondered, "But if it's a Venetian illness, aren't you more susceptible to it than Ami or Rei?"

The blonde nodded and sighed. "I should be experiencing it too," she admitted. "For some reason, it hasn't affected me at all."

Minako stole a sideways glance at her hallway companion. Kunzite, dressed impeccably a dark blue Terran soldier's uniform, had his arms crossed and seemed to be deep in contemplation.

"You said she's been ill since you came back from the Earth?"

Minako nodded her response to Kunzite's question. She noticed his face soften as he made some sort of realization. She wondered if she'd told him too much. He'd lived among the Lunarians for centuries, and he and Sailor Venus had always been good friends. It was possible that her mentor had told the Terran soldier about bonds.

Before Minako ventured to ask Kunzite whether he knew, the man's demeanor changed suddenly. His thoughtful expression transitioned back to his rigid, business-like façade. He straightened his posture, clapped his hands together in front of him, and cleared his throat.

"I won't keep you," he said in a voice void of emotion. "Do tell Sailor Venus that I regret not seeing her during this visit."

Minako blinked. "What do you mean?" He blue eyes widened. "Wait—you're leaving?"

"We are, first thing tomorrow morning," Kunzite replied. "Now that the Prince has awakened, and his life no longer seems to be in danger, there is no reason for us to stay longer. His Majesty is eager for the queen and prince to return to Earth."

"Oh, I see," Minako muttered, crestfallen. "Well then, have a good journey."

She extended her right hand out in front of her. Kunzite hesitated before he seized her hand in his own and shook it firmly. Minako smiled weakly and allowed her blue eyes to trail up to Kunzite's face. Standing this close to him, she noticed the small creases that lined his eyes. In the past, only the shocking silver color of his hair suggested he was as old as really he was.

Minako opened her mouth to voice her observation; however, before a sound was uttered, Kunzite pulled her closer to him with his right hand and encircled her waist with his left arm. He dipped his head and kissed the center of her forehead. Startled, Minako leaned back and glared at the Terran. Her lips again parted, this time to protest his rough handling of her, but Kunzite leaned forward pressed his own mouth to hers. The surprised Venetian pressed her free left hand against his firm chest to pry her body from his strong grip. A warm sensation—desire—washed over Minako and quelled her resistance. By the time the kiss ended, her left arm had snaked up his chest and her fingers gently touched the short stubble along his jaw line.

Her lids opened halfway when Kunzite's lips broke from hers. She grinned at him. He smiled back.

"What in the name of Selene is going on here?"

Both Minako and Kunzite froze when they heard Luna's voice. Their arms still entwined in an embrace, the Venetian and Terran soldier twisted to see the black feline standing not far from them, looking scandalized.

"Oh. Hey Luna!" Minako said jovially with a giggle. "We were just, um," she glanced at Kunzite. Judging from his blank expression, she knew he would be little help in explaining their compromising entanglement to the cat.

Kunzite, suddenly aware of his impulsive gesture, stepped back and released Minako. The magic of the moment dissolved, and the chill of reality settled into Minako's previously buttery joints. The silver-haired man coughed uncomfortably and stared at the corridor's tile floor. He took a couple of additional steps away from the girl. She blinked dazedly at Kunzite. He looked embarrassed to have been caught kissing her.

Minako's face flushed. She turned her attention back to Luna, who still waited for an explanation.

"We were just reviewing the day's events," Minako said, feeling her face get warmer. She was never good at lying. "And, uh, I had something in my eye, so Kunzite was helping me…remove it."

"Really?" Luna said, unconvinced. Obviously, the black cat knew a passionate embrace when she spotted one.

"Yeah, and, the light in here is so terrible," Minako elaborated, trying to ignore the fact that the hallway was as bright as day. "So Kunzite had to get really close to see it."

"Really?" repeated Luna. "And what, exactly, was in your eye?"

Minako and Kunzite answered at once. Unfortunately, their answers were different.

"Sand," the Terran muttered.

"An eyelash," replied the Venetian.

Minako winced. Her humiliation was complete. She glared at Kunzite, who had taken more steps to widen the distance between them.

"I'm ashamed of both of you!" Luna chastised. "This is hardly the time to be…_kissing_…" she emphasized it like it was a dirty word, "in the halls! Minako, you are supposed to be acting as the leader of the Senshi. The queen expects your full attention. And you…" Luna's bright eyes shifted to Kunzite, "You! Your prince is barely alive, and all you can do is take advantage of an impressionable young girl."

"Hey!" Minako said, taking offense. "I'm not that young anymore, Luna. If I'm old enough to be in charge of the Senshi, then I'm certainly old enough to kiss Kunzite!"

Luna's eyes narrowed. "You are only in charge until Sailor Venus makes a full recovery."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen!" Minako spat. She was so angry at being scolded, especially in front of Kunzite by a cat, that she quite forgot he was still present in the hall. "She'll never fully recover."

Luna shook her black head. "Sailor Venus said…"

"You know that's not true," Minako interrupted, flustered. "She may learn to live with it, but it won't go away. You heard what she told the Queen. Even if the prince and princess are physically separated, they're still bonded. Distance doesn't matter. If Venus is this sick now, just think of how sick she'll get when the bond fully manifests itself…"

"They've bonded?" interrupted Kunzite, his tone incredulous. Minako's wide blue eyes wandered from Luna to the Terran. She clamped her mouth shut while she watched Kunzite's expression change from curiosity to shock. "You're kidding, right?"

Minako considered lying. Eyeing Kunzite, she realized he would know if she did. She sighed and shook her head. The Terran soldier stared at her, incredulous.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he pondered out loud. The question, though spoken in general terms, was directed at Minako. Kunzite's grey eyes reflected betrayal. Minako's heart felt as though it had dropped into her stomach. "Endymion and Serenity bonded?"

"Not entirely," Luna said calmly.

"The bond is only emotional and spiritual," the Venetian tried to explain.

"_Only?_" spat Kunzite. "Minako, I'm not a fool. I know the implications. A physical bond is the weakest of the three. Gods," he ran his hand through his silver hair, "may I ask when you were going to tell us about this?"

"We weren't," answered Luna in a stern tone. "It was a matter of Lunar security. And frankly, it's none of your business."

"A bond of the Moon Princess with Prince Endymion is none of our business?" Kunzite said, incredulous. "Begging your pardon Luna, but it is our business. Who all knows about this?"

"Only the Queen, her advisors, me and Sailor Venus," answered Minako.

"What about the prince and princess?"

Minako bit her bottom lip. "Queen Serenity ordered us not to say anything to them."

"That's a brilliant plan!" Kunzite said sarcastically, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. He raised his arms out and walked toward them. The Venetian and feline flinched at his erratic movements. "I'm sure they won't even notice."

Luna became defensive. "As a matter of fact, they haven't."

"Indeed? Maybe that's because Endymion's been unconscious for days! Have you seen them together? How are they when they're together, Luna?"

He made a valid point, Minako silently realized. Her eyes wandered to the mahogany tables of the hall again. This time, she was deep in thought. She witnessed Endymion and Serenity's interactions first-hand on the Earth and, most recently, in the throne room that afternoon. Their bond was already strong enough that they didn't need to talk to each other to communicate. She doubted that Luna and the others noticed their silent exchanges, but she had.

"They aren't together," answered Luna. She tried to sound confident, but what Kunzite said had shaken her. "And, Selene willing, they won't have an opportunity. You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

The stoic soldier clenched his fists at his sides while he scowled at the cat. "That's the solution of the great Lunarians, is it? Avoidance?" When Minako and Luna did not reply, the Terran scoffed. The Venetian finally stole a glance and instantly wished she hadn't. Kunzite's steely eyes bore into her. His voice was calm. "Do you really believe that will work?" The question was directed entirely at her.

"The Queen thinks it will work," Minako responded, though she shook her head while she said it.

"It will only work if the prince and princess are kept far away from each other," Luna offered. Eyeing Kunzite she added, "And if those who know about the bond remain silent."

Minako's mouth dropped open. It was one thing for the Queen to expect silence from her loyal subjects, but it was something entirely different for her cat advisor to demand the compliance of an outsider.

"You can't keep them apart forever, not if they're bonded like you say," Kunzite finally muttered, ignoring the second half of Luna's statement. Noting the sparkle of cunning in the feline's narrowed eyes, the silver-haired soldier cocked an eyebrow. "Or can you?"

Minako's heart thumped so hard against her chest that she thought for certain the others could hear it. Having been present in all meetings since Sailor Venus' illness, she knew what the Queen was plotting. She avoided looking the Terran in the eye.

Luna smiled. "What do you think, Kunzite?"

"I think you used to be a nice cat. I also think you're a pack of fools," Kunzite concluded, casting a weary glance at Minako. "If the princess ever finds out that you've intentionally interfered by sending her away…"

"We aren't sending Serenity away!" laughed Luna. "What a ridiculous assumption!"

It only took Kunzite a moment to make the proper connection. His countenance transitioned to that of a protective big brother. He looked like he wanted to drop-kick Luna down the corridor. "I swear to Helios, if any of you harm a hair on Endymion's head…" His voice shook. Never had Minako seen him like this.

"We aren't planning to harm him," she said hastily, eager to diffuse the tension between the feline advisor and the Terran. She reached forward and touched his arm. Kunzite coiled away from her like she was a viper. Startled, the Venetian stepped back.

"What exactly are you planning?"

"I can't tell you," Minako reluctantly admitted. "But the prince won't be hurt."

Kunzite's grey eyes were on the Venetian's face. His countenance changed to stony, businesslike resolve. His question, again, was completely directed at her. "Do I have your word?"

Minako nodded and sincerely answered, "Of course."

The Terran soldier let out a heavy sigh. "Good. If you will excuse me." He bowed slightly, pivoted on the ball of his right foot, and retreated quickly down the corridor. Minako dumbly watched his receding figure. Her head swam. She couldn't believe how quickly she'd gone from euphoria to rejection.

"Go after him!" Luna hissed at her. The Venetian was touched by the cat's encouragement, but she knew that Kunzite was far too explosive to approach right now. She'd revel in the fact that he kissed her and try talking to him tomorrow morning, perhaps. Luna obviously had other intentions. "Go now before he tells Kyrena about the bond."

Minako blinked. "What?"

"Can't you see that's where he's going?" Luna shrieked. "If he tells Kyrena, it will ruin everything! Run! Run!"

Warily, Minako followed after Kunzite, feeling more and more foolish about her involvement in the plot to get rid of Endymion. Why should she go after him? She doubted that the solider would listen to her. After all he'd found out, why should he? She was just a foolish girl. But yet, he kissed her! That had to count for something, she reasoned. She cursed Luna for intruding when she did, and herself for blabbing everything.

"Kunzite!" she hollered when she was within shouting distance. The Terran soldier approached the foyer, near the main entrance. The entire area was still under construction; the hole in the dome from the meteor attack was covered by a canvas tarp. Thankfully, the workers were gone for the day. Stacks of stone were piled on each side of the corridor. "Wait!"

Surprisingly, Kunzite halted. He paused and waited for Minako to approach before turning to face her.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"About the bond…" she said carefully, "are you…"

"Going to tell the prince, or at the very least, his mother?" Kunzite finished when the girl hesitated.

"Yeah."

Kunzite paused before answering. He glanced at the rubble still piled around them. "I don't know," he finally announced. "A union between a Terran and a Lunarian isn't just considered toxic by the Lunar half of this equation, you know."

"I know." Truthfully, Minako had no idea of what he was talking about, but if it kept him here in the hallway, she would gladly listen and agree. When it became obvious that Kunzite was finished talking, the girl cleared her throat. "So, will you keep this to yourself?"

His eyes were on hers. He looked hurt, like she had betrayed him. "You can't tell me anything? About what the Queen has in store for him?"

The Venetian shook her head. "I can't," Noting the disappointment in Kunzite's face, Minako offered, "You won't have to wait long, though, if that helps."

Kunzite shook his head of silver locks. "It doesn't, to be honest." He looked away from her again and sighed. "I'll stay quiet until I find out what Queen Serenity intends. If I don't approve, I can assure you, everyone in both of our kingdoms will know the truth."

Minako smiled warily and nodded her head. Luna wouldn't like the compromise, but she wouldn't have to tell the cat about it until later. She had secured Kunzite's compliance, which was most important. "That's fair."

A small grin curled the corner of Kunzite's lips. He reached his right hand out and cupped Minako's left cheek. The Venetian pressed her hand into the man's palm, enjoying his touch. Her blue eyes sparkled. Warmth was visible the soldier's grey eyes. He hesitated before speaking. "You really won't tell me what's in store for Endymion?"

Minako's smile waned. She lifted her face from his hand and shook her head. "I'm sorry. You understand why, don't you?"

Kunzite dropped his arm. His smile faded. His eyes turned steely and cold. He stepped away from the blonde. "What happened down there won't happen again," he announced.

The Venetian's eyes widened with surprise. Despite the business with Endymion, she'd hoped that Kunzite still fondly regarded her. She was the future Senshi of Love, after all. Yet, despite her efforts, the Terran turned his back to her. He was leaving.

"I have a duty to my Queen!" Minako cried after him.

Kunzite hesitated. He twirled around. "And I have a duty to mine."

Without another word, the Terran soldier pivoted and continued to walk away from the startled Venetian. When he was gone, Minako lowered her head in defeat. She felt terrible; being in charge of the senshi certainly had its drawbacks.

She turned and retraced her steps down the hall. She still had to brief Sailor Venus on the day's events before she went to bed. Minako decided to omit the part about Kunzite kissing her. Sailor Venus would probably guess the truth, though.

Minako discovered that Luna waited for her in the middle of the corridor. The blonde stared down at the feline with a vacant expression.

"Well?" the black cat said. "Did you convince him?" The Venetian mutely nodded her head. Luna sighed with relief. "Thank Selene."

The downtrodden girl sniffed. "Yeah, thank Selene," Minako said halfheartedly. She excused herself and continued on to Sailor Venus' chamber. Luna quietly watched her, wondering why the girl looked so defeated after such a huge victory.

8888888888888888888

End of chapter 28

I am so glad to be finished with that! I mentioned, a couple of chapters back, that I was nearly done with Red Moon. It's getting toward the end, but I have a lot of loose ends I need to tie up. Hopefully, you don't mind a couple more chapters.

Many thanks to those who reviewed chapter 27. Your reviews are what keep me writing.

Hollie


End file.
